Play the game
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Capitulo XXII: Desafío... Historia no yaoi
1. Regreso

Notas de la autora: me presento, soy Abuelitnt y este es el primer Fic de Slam Dunk que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado aunque no sea yaoi.

Demás esta decir que los personajes pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue y no a mi, excepto los que sean sacados de mi pobre imaginación.

CAPITULO I: REGRESO

Un nuevo semestre empieza en la preparatoria Shohoku, pero ya habían pasado algunas semanas, significaba que se acercaba el otoño y el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi había regresado después de recuperarse de su lesión, listo para empezar el semestre, sin importarle que tuviera varias semanas que recuperar en tema de estudios. Como siempre estaba acompañado de su ejército, sus amigos, generando alboroto por donde pasaba.

-Aquí viene el talentoso y hábil jugador Hanamichi Sakuragui-gritándolo a cualquiera que lo oyera, aunque todos lo miraban con un poco de miedo-gracias a mi ganamos a Sannoh, jejejeje

-Sí, tú y Rukawa el dúo dorado del equipo

-Cállate gordo-dijo enojado-yo encesté la para el triunfo del equipo-indicándose con los pulgares

-Pero te dio el pase para que lo hicieras-replicó Noma

-No es cierto-con más enojo

-Es verdad-el pelirrojo empezó a perder los estribos y cuando se preparaba para dar sus clásicos cabezazos, Yohei le dice algo para evitar el acabose para los amigos

-Mira, ahí viene Haruko

Hanamichi levanta la mirada y la ve acercarse corriendo hacia el, como sueño, la luz de la mañana la hacía ver más hermosa (eso pensaba) y sonrojado a más no poder la saluda

-Hola Haruko-con voz entrecortada

-Hola Sakuragi, como estas?-con una sonrisa

-Bien, gracias a tus cartas-llevándose una mano a la nuca-me dieron muchos ánimos

-Discúlpame por no ir a visitarte, pero el trabajo de asistente me tenia muy ocupada-ella era la segunda a bordo del equipo de basketball

-No te preocupes, te comprendo, deber ser muy difícil para ti-

La chica de repente mira su reloj

-Ya me tengo que ir, Ayako me mando a llamar, nos vemos-y se aleja corriendo

-Uff, de la que nos salvamos-dicen aliviado el ejército mientras que el pelirrojo solo la ve irse, suspirando su nombre

Por unos pasillos caminaba un grupo de chicas conversando

-Espero que podamos solucionarlo

-Si, con esta reunión se tiene que resolver

Al acercarse a su destino, el salón de música, se ve a los demás involucrados afuera como si algo estuviera pasando adentro, de repente, se acerca una muchacha de largos y liso cabellos negros que le llegaba hasta la cintura, de hermosos ojos verdes oscuros y un cuerpo de bonitas proporciones de acuerdo a su 1,65 de estatura

-Que pasa aquí?-pregunta preocupada

-Hay alguien dormido-contesta un muchacho

-Y por que no lo despiertan?-nadie se atrevió a contestarle-entonces lo haré yo

-No lo hagas, no sabes quien es-le advirtió una compañera

-No te acerques-pero ella no escucho

Abrió la puerta con fuerza, el salón era enorme, a pesar de que estaba un poco oscuro, se podría divisar un piano cerca de la ventana y pupitres de salón de clases. Al fondo, había un viejo sillón que los empleados no alcanzaron u olvidaron sacarlo de ahí, se encontraba un bulto que se movía

-Debe ser él-supuso, prendió las luces, aclarando su vista vio que estaba en lo cierto. Al ver que no reaccionaba, se dirigió cerca del él, sacudiéndolo, primero con suavidad, después con fuerza, él nada. Como no había mucho tiempo, pensó una medida desesperada. Llamó a un par de compañeros, ellos no querían ir, pero la cara de enfado de la chica pudo más, y les ordenó colocarse detrás del sillón. Ella hizo lo mismo y haciendo fuerza los tres, lograron botar a su ocupante al suelo, dando un sonoro y fuerte golpe en el suelo. De inmediato, el muchacho se incorporo con una cara de muy pocos amigos

-Fuiste tu quien me despertó?

-Si-con sus manos en la cintura y sus compañeros detrás de ella, temblando de terror-algún problema?-en tono desafiante-veo que quieres golpearme o insultarme, vamos espero-cruzándose de brazos

El chico de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello azabache la miro con indiferencia, pero sin quitarle la vista, mientras que ella le sostenía la mirada

-Bueno si no tienes nada que hacerme o decirme, es mejor que te vayas, tenemos una reunión aquí- le dijo con fastidio

El chico empezó a acercarse a la salida, mientras que la muchacha que lo había despertado invita a sus compañeros que estaban afuera al salón y que tenían un poco de miedo

-Vamos tenemos poco tiempo

-Es el!-grito una compañera y griterío siguió a esa afirmación, la chica las miraba extrañas

-Quien es?

-Es el chico más guapo de la escuela

-Es el talentoso-de pronto las chicas corren hacia el sillón en que estaba acostado, abrazándolo y besándolo como si fuera una estatua de mármol, ella las mira con una gran gota de sudor

-No te preocupes Namiya-acercándose uno de sus compañeros-él siempre causa eso-antes esto solo las mira con una cara sin animo diciendo

-Ah, eso…

Las clases ya habían empezado y Namiya había llegado tarde por la reunión que tuvo en su club, por culpa del chico que dormía en ese viejo sillón, al acercase al salón toco la puerta y el profesor de matemáticas le abre

-Siento haber llegado tarde maestro

-Si, se la razón, pero que no vuelva a suceder

-Si no se preocupe-la chica va a su lugar, vio a su vecino de asiento dormido y lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el feo durmiente del salón de música. Al verlo piensa _"No puede ser, maldita sea mi suerte" _

-Profesor-dirigiéndole la mirada-quiero cambiarme de asiento

-No puede, no hay ningún lugar vacío

-Pero no importa, se que hay varias compañeras que quieren sentarse ahí-mirando al grupo-no es cierto?-inevitablemente todas las chicas del salón levantaron la mano en señal de apoyo y para ver si el maestro las cambiaba de lugar con la esperanza de quedarse al lado del chico más popular de la escuela, Namiya las miraba con sorpresa, no pensaba que le hicieran caso

-No, llega tarde y mas encima pide cambio, vaya a su lugar-le responde con voz firme y decidida y las chicas se quejaron por eso

-No tengo opción verdad?-con cara de resignación

-No Namiya-

Al ver la cara dura del maestro, pareciendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión por ningún motivo, la chica se acerca a su lugar, mientras que sus compañeras la felicitaban por su "fortuna", pero ella lo consideraba el infierno. No entendía como ellas chillaban por él, ya que a primera vista no le encontraba nada del otro mundo, nada en que podría fijarse, no negaba que era apuesto, eso era cierto, pero al extremo de pelearse para que se sentaran a su lado, simplemente no lo entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza que ese muchacho de pocas palabras y con esa expresión de frialdad que vio antes, pudiera causar ese efecto. Además estaba enojada con él, ya que le había hecho perder tiempo en su reunión y un regaño del profesor. Pensando en eso llego a su asiento, mirando de reojo a su compañero con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y con los brazos cubriéndola por los lados, tratando de que ninguna luz interrumpiera su sueño, mientras que ella lo observa con cara de resignación y un poco de enfado.

En otro salón, el nuevo capitán del equipo de basketball pensaba algo sobre sus nuevos deberes y desafíos _"Ahora que no está el superior Akagi tendré que poner a Hanamichi en su lugar, además aún Rukawa no llega de la selección, espero que no falte mucho y lo difícil será que ese par trabaje juntos, pero tengo que lograrlo, así seremos más fuertes y lograremos ganar el campeonato nacional"._ Absorbido en sus pensamientos, un papel que estaba en su mesa lo saca de ese lugar, lo abre y lee el siguiente mensaje "Hanamichi Sakuragi y Rukawa regresaron hoy a la escuela". Al reconocer la letra, vio como lo miraba Ayako, que también estaba preocupada por el equipo, se podría decir que pensaba lo mismo que el capitán, al verla se sonroja e inmediatamente le escribe la respuesta, cuando la iba a lanzar de vuelta, el profesor pasaba por la trayectoria de la nota. Demás está de decir que la leyó en voz alta

-Muy bien, ahora estamos reunidos- y mirando a los chicos-sí, todo el salón esta feliz de que sean novios, PERO FUERA DE MI CLASE-dijo con enfado-ahora pongan atención jóvenes.

Una carcajada general se escuchó en aula, todos sabían que Miyagi le gustaba Ayako, eso era muy evidente, ni que decir de los involucrados, estaban rojos de la vergüenza, queriendo que se los tragara la tierra.

El maestro comienza a acercase al joven dormido

-Joven despierte-subiendo el tono de voz. Lo había llamado desde un buen rato para que respondiera una ecuación los compañeros más cercanos trataban de despertarlo. De repente se escucha un golpe y un tremendo chichón sale de la cabeza del muchacho, al parecer eso lo despertó, ya que empezó a buscar a un culpable, la persona que lo había despertado. Al mirar a la izquierda, se encuentra con su vecina de asiento con una regla de metal en su mano

-Tu otra vez-dijo con desgano

-El profesor te estaba llamando-respondiendo sin importancia y volviendo a mirar el pizarrón. Todo el salón estaba expectante de lo que iba a hacer a la chica que había llegado hace poco a la preparatoria, sabiendo del carácter con que se despierta su compañero cuando lo obligan a abrir los ojos

-Tonta-con los ojos fijos en ella con su habitual indiferencia

-Tonto-mirándolo nuevamente

-Torpe

-Idiota

-Amargada

-IMBECIL!-ese insulto si le había dolido

El profesor al escuchar la lluvia de insultos toma una decisión

-Ustedes dos fuera del salón-acercándose a la pareja, en su rostro se podría percibir el enojo, en su clase no permitiría este tipo de espectáculo

-Pero… él empezó-tratando de defenderse

-No, los dos fuera de aquí-casi fuera de si. Al salir del salón, el maestro cerró con fuerza la puerta del salón. Sin decir nada el chico se dirige al techo para seguir durmiendo, mientras que la chica lo mira irse y sin parar de insultarlo

-BUENO PARA NADA!

-Amargada-repitiendo el insulto anterior y dando a entender que la oyó, pero en ningún momento cambiando su tono de voz, el único que se le conocía, frío, indiferente y distante, pero a la chica no le importó discutir con alguien que no le agradaba, después del show, estaba segura que sería un infierno pasar el año completo a su lado en el salón.

-No importa, si lo ignoro, llevaremos la fiesta en paz-ese era su remedio infalible para ese tipo de personas y siempre le había resultado-menos mal que falta poco para el descanso-mirando su reloj de pulsera-falta poco para que nos encontremos de nuevo-y empezó a caminar hacia un salón en particular, deteniéndose en la puerta, esperando que esa persona saliera, esa persona que no había visto hacía dos años.

Se escucha el timbre que indicaba el descanso, eso despertó a Hanamichi de su sueño, uno en que era felicitado por todos, con Rukawa besándole los pies, diciendo que era el mejor y su querida Haruko gritándole todo el amor que siente por él, mientras que decía entre murmullos el nombre de la chica, era un milagro que no se diera cuenta el maestro de inglés, pero al escucharlo lo molestó un poco.

-Estaba en la mejor parte-se quejaba con su amigo Yohei

-Bueno, así es mejor, porque te tengo una sorpresa

-Una sorpresa?-dice sorprendido

-Sí, cuando la veas no lo podrás creer-con un poco de misterio-vamos afuera

Hanamichi, al oírlo, pensaba muchas cosas, podría ser una broma de sus amigos, también podría ser un regalo por regresar a la escuela, pro sabía que estaba sin fondos o que Haruko se le declararse, al darse cuenta que lo quería de verdad, pero sabía que era la más improbables de todas, a ella todavía le gustaba el kitsune, así que al ver esas 3 opciones, se inclinó por la primera.

Al salir de ahí, se ve a un grupo de muchachos hablandole y rodeando a una chica; por la cantidad no se veía quien era, "_Debe ser muy bonita para que llame la atención"_ pensó el pelirrojo

-Ya debe estar aquí-dijo su amigo con algo de preocupación

-Qué estas esperando?

Al oir su voz, no podía equivocarse, de repente se abrió camino entre sus pretendientes, dejando a varios con las ganas de invitarla a salir, pero a ella no le importó, al ver el cabello rojo del chico, inmediatamente se echó a correr a sus brazos

-Hanamichi, que bueno verte otra vez-abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del talentoso

-Quien… quien eres tu?-pregunta desconcertado

-Acaso no me recuerdas?-mirándolo fijamente

-Ah, Hanamichi, es que no la reconociste

-Reconocerla… Yohei?

FIN CAPITULO I


	2. Amiga del pasado

CAPITULO II: AMIGA DEL PASADO

En un acto reflejo, la chica se suelta del cuello del muchacho que la miraba extrañado, ni que decir que los que estaban cerca de ellos, maldiciendo la suerte de Sakuragi al conocer a esa hermosa muchacha

**Ay Hanamichi, si que eres tonto**

**Si, que memoria amigo**

**Como que no la recuerdas**

**CALLENSE!-**dice con enfado el pelirrojo al oír las criticas de su ejercito al verlos acercarse por detrás, además de desesperarse al no recordar a la persona que estaba al frente, la miraba por todos lados, buscando algo familiar en ella, algo que lo hiciera reconocerla. Mirando su cara de desesperación, la muchacha de profundos ojos verdes le dice algo

**Como estás Hana?-**con su dulce voz

Al escucharla decir "Hana", el aludido se dio cuenta al fin de quien tenía en frente

**Touko? Eres tu?-**con sorpresa en su voz

**Si, soy yo-**con una amplia sonrisa**-que bueno que me reconociste-**abrazándolo con mucha fuerza por la cintura, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo**-vaya que eres lento-**levantando la mirada para verlo frente a frente

**Bueno-**sonando un poco incomodo**-es que has cambiado mucho**

**Eso no es cierto, si los demás me reconocieron inmediatamente-**dirigiéndose al ejercito**-no es cierto?-**asintieron a coro los muchachos

**Es que no puedo creer que seas tu-**observándola de pies a cabeza. Esa chica no era la que tenía en sus recuerdos, en ellos era delgada, muy delgada, con pecas y usando anteojos, además de ser muy pequeña para su edad, sin olvidar que tenia un mal carácter, nadie era capaz de acercársele cuando estaba de ese modo. Ahora era una hermosa muchacha con una profunda mirada, con cuerpo de modelo y con una dulce voz-**Y cuando regresaste?-**regresando al presente

**Antes de comenzar este semestre-**separándose de él

**USTEDES NO ME DIJIERON NADA!-**mirándolos con fuego en los ojos, ellos tenían un poco de miedo, por no decir que temblaban de pánico

**Quería darte la sorpresa el día que llegue-**se apresuro a decir-**pero Yohei me dijo que estabas lesionado y les pedí de favor que me guardaran el secreto**

**Sakuragi-**se oye a lo lejos, Hanamichi la reconoce inmediatamente, es la dueña de su corazón

**Hola Haruko-**sonrojado como siempre, pero en el rostro de Touko se podía ver un poco de tristeza por la actitud de su amigo

**Como te fue en el primer día de clases después de tanto tiempo?**

**Jaja, como crees?-**con algo de orgullo**-el talentoso Sakuragi le va muy bien en los estudios como siempre**

**Si tu? Claro que si, esa ni tu te la crees-**dice Takamiya en tono de burla, mientras que sus compañero apoyan la afirmación

**CALLATE GORDO!-**golpeándolo con la cabeza

**Nos presentas?-**dice Touko, interrumpiendo el festival de golpes del talentoso

**Ah, si, si claro si si-**poniéndose en medio de las chicas**-Haruko, ella es Touko Namiya, Touko ella es Haruko Akagi**

**Mucho gusto-**haciendo una reverencia la primera chica, pero se sorprendió al ver que la desconocida le extendía una mano, pero al ver la reacción de la otra Touko dijo

**Ah, lo siento, es que me acostumbré, jejeje-**y corrigiendo su error hace una reverencia

**De donde vienes?-**un poco intrigada

**De EEUU, llegué este semestre y obviamente soy nueva en la escuela**

**Y que te ha parecido?**

**Bueno, es igual en todas partes, pero hoy comencé con el pie izquierdo-**con un poco de molestia**-me topé con un chico que es un tonto**

**Quien es Touko, para darle su merecido-**dijo Hanamichi mostrándole los puños

**Nah, no vale la pena, además era tan buena como tu peleando, recuerdas?-**y con orgullo-**y creeme que lo sigo siendo**

**Que quieres decir?-**pregunta la tierna chica, aterrándose con la posible respuesta

**Es que fui parte de ellos-**dijo con una gran sonrisa. Haruko al escucharla, no podría creerlo, esa chica que en el exterior se veía como una señorita, habría sido participe de las peleas de los chicos, simplemente no lo podría creer

**En serio?-**con asombro, los muchachos asintieron a coro

**Si es verdad, oigan se acuerdan cuando los chicos me empujaban, hacia la actuación de la niña indefensa y después los golpeaba en la cara?**

**Si como olvidarlo-**dijo Hanamichi-**era muy gracioso, sobre todo creyendo que te habían hecho daño**

**Sí, esas son las ventajas de una chica-**y todos rieron a coro, recordando ese momento. Haruko también reía, pero había algo que la incomodaba, era como si estuviera sobrando en ese grupo; al verlos reír, es especial, a su amigo pelirrojo, ese sentimiento crecía a cada instante

Sonó el timbre, era la hora de volver al salón

**Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerte Akagi-**diciéndolo con pesar por el poco tiempo**-pero te veré en el entrenamiento, eh?**

**Claro que si, veras al talentoso Sakuragi jugar**

**Eso espero, nos vemos-** y se encaminó hacia su salón

**Nosotros también nos vamos Hanamichi-**decía el resto

**Nos vemos en el gimnasio**

**Y nos reiremos de ti otra vez**

**Ya verán idiotas-**decía con enfado mientras que los demás corrían para salvar sus vidas, mientras que Yohei miraba con cara divertida y Haruko desconcertada.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Era la hora del entrenamiento, el ejército se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio, incluida Touko, comentando sobre la nueva pasión de Hanamichi, el basketball. Los chicos le comentaban que lo había descubierto en el partido que jugo contra Sannoh, en donde había sufrido esa terrible lesion, le comentaron sobre el desmayo que tuvo y lo que implico todo eso en la vida del pelirrojo, ahora tenía un nuevo horizonte, una meta a la cual llegar, ser el mejor jugador.

Al llegara ahí, estaba rodeado de chicas esperando que su objeto de admiración y delirio llegara, el grupo se acerca corriendo

**Que están esperando?-**

**Creo que llevas lo suficiente en la escuela para saber a quien están esperando Touko-**le dice Yohei

**Ah, si debe ser a ver a ver-** golpeándose un poco la cabeza con una mano**-como se llamaba… si ya me acordé, creo que es Kaede Rukawa no?**

**Sí el mismo-**dijo el gordo

**Ya quisiera yo tener un ejército de admiradoras como él**

**Si, es un grupo bastante grande, según supe, lo habían llamado de la selección y que tardaría en volver**

**Pero parece que ya esta aquí, que raro no?-**dice Noma y dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga**-ojalá que no te enamores de él**

**Jaja, no, mi corazón ya está ocupado**

**Eh?-**dijeron a coro-**pero quien es?**

**Secreto, Yohei-**con una sonrisa misteriosa

De repente se escucha el estruendo más grande oído en la preparatoria Shohoku, era el grupo de chicas gritando al ver desfilar a los miembros del equipo, pero en especial, al muchacho más frío e indiferente de la tierra. El sonido era ensordecedor e insoportable, pero en la mirada de Touko se dibujó un gesto de incredulidad, mientras que el chico no le daba importancia a lo que estaba pasando, como siempre

**No me digan que es él?-**reconociéndolo inmediatamente como el feo durmiente y su vecino de asiento, alzando la voz para que la escucharan, ellos asienten-**No puede ser-**bajando la cabeza

**Oigan que no es ella-**se oyó decir a una de las admiradoras que siguen a la estrella del equipo a todos lados. Al oírla, la tropa la miró con ojos asesinos y se acercaron a paso rápido, pero en sus rostros se podía ver el enojo

**Fuiste tu quien golpeo a nuestro querido Rukawa con una regla en la cabeza?-**dijo otra. Los amigos quedaron con la boca abierta

**Ella hizo eso?-**con asombro

Por su parte, Touko se sentía un poco intimidada, pero no tanto para evitar enfrentarse a ese ejército de admiradoras y con los brazos cruzados y desafiante contesta

**Si, porque el profesor lo estaba llamando-**

Todo el gimnasio se había quedado en silencio, uno muy tenso. Los miembros del equipo que estaban presentes, sabían que eran capaces de hacer en ese estado, podrían incluso derrumbar el gimnasio. Yasuda se acercó a un indiferente Rukawa, que estaba practicando tiros libres

**Haz algo por favor, si no será el final-**decía suplicante, pero el aludido no hacía caso, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Al pasar por el aro, el balón rodó en dirección a la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar y al recorrer con la vista el lugar, ve a la chica que lo había despertado dos veces en el mismo día, eso ya era mucho para el, además de haberse enfrentado en esas ocasiones. Por unos segundos fijó su vista en ella y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo

**No le importa nada-**con la cabeza gacha dice con pesar el jugador, mientras que la batalla empieza con una guerra de miradas

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Veo que estas feliz Hanamichi-**le hablaba Ryota Miyagi

**Si, porque llegó una vieja amiga, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla-** con una gran sonrisa

**Creo que es muy bonita, por tu cara-**

**Claro que si, pero a mi me gusta Haruko, además de volver a equipo, que harían ustedes sin mi? Eh?-**con su pose de talentoso

**Ay ya volviste a ser el de antes-**dijo con fastidio**-pero esa es una buena señal y como esta tu lesión?**

**Mejor, estoy casi reestablecido pero tengo que cuidarme**

**Entonces tendremos que amarrarte**

**NO TE ATREVAS!**

**Tendrás que hacerlo, ahora soy tu capitán-**esto enfureció al pelirrojo, pero antes de demostrárselo de la peor manera, llego Yohei agitado y con una cara de preocupación

**Hanamichi, es Touko**

**Que paso?**

**Las admiradoras de Rukawa quieren lincharla-**e inmediatamente empezaron a correr hacia su destino. Al llegar ahí, aun se encontraba la misma escena, Ookus, Noma y Takamiya trataban de defender a su amiga

**Tranquilas chicas, por que no los acompañan a comer algo?-**dice el gordo

**NOOO!-**dijeron todas juntas, haciendo temblar los cimientos del gimnasio

**Que carácter**

**Están locas por Rukawa**

**Solo queremos vengarnos de ella-**dijo una, mientras que Touko se mantenía inmóvil en una pose de desafío, cruzando los brazos

**Que? Acaso me van a golpear?**

**Touko?**

**Hanamichi-**giro su cabeza y le sonríe al verlo

**Que quieren aquí?-**en tono enfadado al ejercito de admiradoras

**Venimos a ver a Rukawa**

**Tranquilas por favor**-suplicaba Miyagi

**No lo haremos**

**No hasta que nos venguemos**

**Mas ahora, que sabemos que es amiga del mono pelirrojo**

Al escuchar esa frase, Touko se enfureció y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicas histéricas y con sus manos en la cintura empieza a hablar con dureza y enojo

**Sí, el es mi amigo, no tengo porque ocultarlo, se que se esfuerza mucho para ser el mejor y tiene todo mi apoyo siempre, como ustedes apoyan a Rukawa-**indicándolo**-pero yo tengo algo que no ustedes nunca tendrán, no tengo que esperar que me hable o me mire, porque el es mi amigo, en cambio ustedes recibirán su indiferencia como respuesta y apuesto que a el, no le importa su apoyo.**

Al escuchar eso, el ejercito mira hacia su objeto de admiración, viéndolo practicar sus tiros sin importarle nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En ese momento las chicas empezaron a llorar y salir corriendo histéricas del gimnasio, las palabras de su enemiga habían tocado fondo en sus corazones, comprendiendo que ella tenía razón.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que una chica pudiera derrotar al ejército de admiradoras, bueno casi todos, como siempre el muchacho de mirada de hielo no estaba interesado

**Vaya, deberías quedarte para cuidar el gimnasio de ellas-**dice Ryota, interrumpiendo el asombro

**Si, lo crees? Solo dije la verdad-**mirándolo con una sonrisa

**Así que tú eres la amiga de Sakuragi-**dice con intriga

**Si, me llamo Touko Namiya, mucho gusto**

**Namiya? Acaso vienes de EEUU?**

**Si como lo supiste?**

Al escucharlo todo el equipo rodeo a la chica, mirándola con curiosidad y oyéndose comentarios como "Que hermosa" "Es verdad, los rumores eran ciertos" "Me gustaría que fuera mi novia". Hanamichi sin entender nada de nada, empezó a hablar

**Ey ey ey ey ey ey Que esta pasando aquí, Ryota?**

**Es que corría el rumor de que una hermosa chica había llegado al salón de Rukawa, que venia de EEUU y lo mas importante, tenia unos bellos ojos verdes-**mirándolo directamente, para después verla de pies a cabeza y con un poco de rubor en su rostro-**y veo que eso es verdad**-con un suspiro-**Auch-**Se escucho decir al joven al ser golpeando con un abanico de papel y un chichón en la cabeza

**Deja de distraerte Ryota-**se le oye decir a una chica con un jockey en la cabeza con enfado

**Ayako, no es lo que tú crees…**

**Que sabes tu lo que creo?**

**Estas celosa jajajaja-**dice con burla Hanamichi

Ante ese comentario, la manager solo se sonroja y el pelirrojo ríe con ganas, en castigo le da con su "arma"

**Vaya creo que ya soy famosa-**dice la muchacha de ojos verdes entre risas**-Me llamo Touko Namiya**

**Soy Ayako, la manager del equipo**

**Ah, hola viniste a ver Sakuragi?-**

**Oh Haruko-**dice el talentoso

**Hola Akagi y si vine a ver a Hana**

**Hana?-**dice extrañada

**Es que así le decía cuando estaba aquí-**Haruko queda sorprendida

**Eres su amiga?-**pregunta Ayako y la aludida asiente. De repente se oye a alguien a hacer una clavada, era el Nº 11, todos se dieron cuenta que ya era hora.

**Buenos chicos, a entrenar-**dice la manager

Touko mira su reloj y pone una cara de pesar

**Hana, ya me tengo que ir, quería verte entrenar, lo lamento, pero tengo un compromiso**

**Que mal, quería que vieras mis grandiosas jugadas**

**Bueno, para otra vez será-**comienza a alejarse del chico-**nos vemos**

**Ey espera-**al escucharlo se detiene y se le acerca**-por que las admiradoras del kitsune querían matarte?**-con un susurro

**Kitsune? Te refieres a Rukawa?-**él asiente-**nada, solo lo desperté**-como si no le importara

**Que? Hiciste eso?-**sorprendido

**Si quieres saber los detalles, te lo cuento a la salida del entrenamiento, a que horas sales?**

**A las 7:00**

**Ahí te cuento, también a los demás del ejército**

**Hanamichi Sakuragi, ven a entrenar!-**gritó Ayako

**Si ya voy-**dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrenadora**-Bueno después me cuentas**

**Claro, nos vemos-**y acercándose a sus amigos-**Y ustedes, pueden reírse de él por mi?**

**Claro-**a coro

**Touko!**

**Nos vemos Hana-**guiñándole un ojoy saliendo del gimnasio, mientras que el jugador la ve irse con una sonrisa _"Sigue siendo la misma de siempre"_. Haruko miraba esta escena algo extrañada, con un poco de tristeza

**Te pasa algo?**

**No nada-**negando con las manos, pero Ayako se dio cuenta, pero no quiso decir nada

**Bueno, si no pasa nada, a trabajar entonces-**y la subalterna aceptó con la cabeza.

FIN CAPITULO II

Hola, aquí vamos con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste

**Khira-chan:** Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, además de agradecerte en ser la primera en los reviews y espero que algunos sigan tu ejemplo, no creo que este tan malo o sí?. Además va faltar mucho para que esa relación mejore


	3. Sueños

CAPITULO III: SUEÑOS

El entrenamiento del nuevo capitán era aun mas duro que los de Akagi, no sabía que tenía ese don de mando, además de ser un maldito a la hora de hacerlos entrenar, gracias a eso se llevaba unos buenos insultos, especialmente de su "amigo" Hanamichi. Todo eso lo había descubierto al tomar el control del equipo, para cumplir su sueño en el campeonato nacional y lo peor de todo, es que le fascinaba hacerlo, sabía que era por el bien del equipo, además de intentar algo con Ayako, se le empezaba a acabar el tiempo para hacerlo (un año se pasa volando).

Ya eran la 7:00 de la tarde, en la ciudad estaba anocheciendo, Touko esperaba a la salida del gimnasio, con los demás tratando de sacarle más detalles de la "discusión" que tuvo con Rukawa, pero les decía que les contaría si todos estaban presentes.

Se abren las puertas del lugar

_Hana_

Sale corriendo a recibirlo, pero grande es su sorpresa, al ver que el que salía no era su amigo, sino que era el muchacho que había hecho de la indiferencia un modo de vida

**-Ah, eras tu**-dijo con decepción, a la que el chico respondió con su clásica mirada gélida. Tratando de ver detrás de el, ve al pelirrojo hablando con Haruko-**HANA!-**grita de emoción, mientras que Rukawa salía del lugar

**-Touko, me esperaste mucho?**

**-No, vamos-**tomándolo del brazo-**Akagi, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, que dices?-**dirigiéndole la palabra, pero la chica miraba como la nueva tenia del brazo a su amigo, como si fueran novios, y Hanamichi ni siquiera se inmutaba-**Hey Akagi-**tratando de sacarla de su trance

**-Eh que decías?-**

**-Que si quieres venir con nosotros**

**-Si Haruko, así sabrás lo que le hizo al tonto de Rukawa-**decía entre risas, pero el semblante de la segunda asistente cambio de repente, sacaba chispas por los ojos, apretaba los puños señal de furia, sin olvidar el ceño fruncido

**-Que le hiciste?-**con un dejo de enojo en su voz

**-Si quieres saberlo, ven con nosotros**

**-Está bien, los espero afuera-**con aun más furia y yéndose del gimnasio como si tuviera pies de plomo

**-Otra más?-**dijo sin animo**-es que acaso todas las chicas de la escuela están enamoradas del señor iceberg?-**mirando el techo del lugar

**-Si, quizás llegó a ser ayudante de Ayako para estar cerca de el-** se le oyó decir con tristeza, cosa que Touko se dio cuenta y tratando de animarlo, se lo lleva de ahí diciéndole

**-Espero que te animes con lo que te cuente-**con una gran sonrisa

**-Que esperan?-**grita Haruko desde la puerta

**-Ya vamos**

El grupo de amigos se encaminaban hacia sus casas riendo a mas no poder con las historia de la recién llegada, claro todos menos Haruko, sentía que se estaban burlando del chico de sueños, eso fue al principio, pero después rió de buena gana con los demás

**-Vaya eres de temer**

**-Si Yohei, por supuesto que si**

**-Creo que es ese tonto a que te referías hoy no?**

**-Sí, Hana, el no me agrada para nada, además de sentarse a mi lado, es el infierno**

**-Como puedes decir eso?-**dijo con un poco de enfado Haruko

**-Bueno, como no me tembló la mano para despertarlo, creo que me pondrán como su despertador personal y eso será muy aburrido**

**-Oye, en que club estas?-**pregunta Takamiya

**-Es sorpresa, pronto lo sabrán**

**-Ya cuéntanos-**insistió Ookus

**-Por favor**

**-No, es sorpresa**

**-Oye, esa que no es tu casa?-**anuncia Yohei

**-Ah, si ya llegamos, bueno yo los dejo aquí, nos vemos mañana**-el grupo se despide de ella, siguiendo su camino

**-Estas llena de sorpresas**

**-Si, Hana, creo que es mi segundo nombre**

**-Pero danos una pista-**decían los 5 a coro

**-Está bien, lo sabrán en la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela**

**-Para eso no falta mucho-**dice Noma

**-Si, así que solo esperen OK?**

**-Claro**

**-Bueno, ya llegamos-**dijo la chica al detenerse en una casa de 2 pisos, rodeada de rejas y con cierto aire occidental**-gracias por acompañarme**

**-Vives cerca de Haruko-**dice Hanamichi

**-Si, ups, no me di cuenta, quizás un día la alcance para ir juntas a la escuela-**y viendo que la noche ya se había hecho presente**-tienen que irse chicos-**y entrando a la casa**-nos vemos mañana**

**-Touko no ha cambiado su forma de ser-**reanudando el camino a casa

**-Si, Ookus, pero físicamente se ha puesto muy linda, no lo crees Noma?**

**-Por supuesto, vieron como la miraban**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, tu que piensas Hanamichi?**

**-Es verdad, ya no es la misma en lo exterior, pero al final sigue siendo igual que antes Yohei y si no ha cambiado cuando estaba en EEUU, ya no lo hará, además…-**haciendo una pausa, pensando en lo que iba a decir**-estoy feliz de que este aquí de nuevo**-mirando hacia el cielo nocturno sonriendo y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de eso.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El ejército estaba feliz con el regreso de su antigua integrante, aunque cuando ella se fue, se comunicaban por cartas, tenerla de nuevo con ellos era mucho mejor, la extrañaban mucho, así que durante la primera semana desde que regresó Sakuragi, la enteraron de todas las novedades, incluido los rechazos que se perdió por estar lejos. Aunque ya lo sabía por las cartas, era mejor escucharlos de sus propias voces, sin duda también los extrañaba y aunque había conseguido buenos amigos en EEUU, ninguno se igualaba al ejército, ellos fueron los primeros que la acogieron, por eso les tenía un cariño especial, pero aun más al pelirrojo.

**-Vaya 50 rechazos que marca**-respondió con asombro

**-No te burles de mí-** con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Yo no me estoy burlando, solo digo la verdad, aunque pensaba que serian 25 o 30, cuando me fui llevabas 15**

**-Aun lo recuerdas?**

**-Claro Yohei, como no, incluso recuerdo su nombre, Kaho y me imagino que aún lo festejan-**dirigiéndose a los demás

**-Si, incluso traemos papel picado, serpentinas y globos por si lo rechazan otra vez-**decía Noma, Hanamichi solo se alejó un poco de ellos algo molesto

**-Y quien será la nº 51, supongo que ya te interesa alguien, con esa velocidad…-**decía Touko al acercarse al pelirrojo

**-No te lo diré-**aun molesto porque se burla a costa de su persona

**-Bueno, pero creo que me lo puedo imaginar**

**-Y según tu, quien?-**mirándola fijamente

**-Jajaja, me lo reservaré**-sacándole la lengua

El timbre sonó para regresar a clases estaban en el descanso y conversaban animadamente en la cafetería de la escuela

**-Bueno, tenemos que irnos-**dijo el rubio

**-Si yo también, bajo al infierno de nuevo**

**-Cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu lugar-**dijo Takamiya

**-Sí? Y por que no lo hacen? Me harían un gran favor-**dijo con fastidio**-estar a su lado es tan aburrido**

**-Realmente no te agrada, eres una excepción**

**-Me lo imagino Yohei-**separándose del grupo-**nos vemos después**

**-Acaso le dijeron algo?-**con el ceño fruncido

**-Hanamichi-**dice con calma su mejor amigo**-ella no es tonta y tú eres muy obvio, cualquiera se daría cuenta, claro menos Haruko**

**-Pero ahora que esta de segunda asistente, podré mostrarle mis increíbles jugadas, además de vencer al kitsune jajajajaja, entonces ella se enamorará perdidamente de mi**-dejando al grupo con pose triunfadora que daba miedo

**-Nunca cambiará-** dijeron todos a coro

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Touko se apresuraba para llegar su salón, no quería llegar tarde de nuevo, pero si de ella dependiera, no volvería, sobretodo sentarse al lado de feo durmiente. ¿Sería cuestión de química, ¿sería los caracteres, ¿sería la forma en que se encontró con él la primera vez, sea lo que sea, ella no lo soportaba, el ser indiferente, el ser antisocial, el ser frío, el parecer que no tuviera sentimientos, eso lo odiaba, odiaba ese tipo de personas que no demuestran nada frente a nadie y por ser el revés de eso le gustaba tanto cierto pelirrojo.

Y la rutina se repetía

**-Namiya, por favor, despierte a su compañero de asiento-**decía cualquier profesor

"_Aquí voy de nuevo, tengo que despertar a este imbécil, estúpido, idiota, bueno para nada, tonto y engreído, que fastidio"_

**-Te están llamando**-punzándolo con un lápiz

"_Aquí está otra vez, me despierta esta tonta, amargada, torpe, egoísta, arrogante y presumida, que fastidio"_

Rukawa había pasado una semana terrible, todo por culpa de su vecina de asiento, no le aguantaba mirarle la cara. Nadie lo había despertado tanto en su vida, ni molestado tanto como el do'aho _"Es natural, es su amiga"_, además sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco _"y pensar que será así todo el año"_, sin contar con lo sucedido en la concentración de la selección. Al ser una persona solitaria no podía confiar en nadie (realmente no quería hacerlo), así que esa angustia crecía cada día, era un peso muy pesado para cargarlo solo y no sabia cuanto mas podría soportarlo, lo único que sabia era que debía mantener la misma actitud de siempre, fingir ser el rey del hielo. En esos momentos necesitaba a alguien cercano, alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien con quien desahogarse, pero no siquiera su padre le inspiraba confianza. Rukawa lo había alejado de su lado al saber que su madre los abandonó, creyendo que tuvo la culpa de todo, quizás no era verdad pero tampoco la quería saber, porque no hizo nada por mantener a la familia unida, además, dabas las gracias de que estuviera lejos de Kanagawa por una buena temporada.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya en el gimnasio, se estaban preparando para una práctica privada, no querían las molestas admiradoras del nº 11

**-Y aun no ha regresado?-**preguntaba inquieto Hanamichi

**-Debería hacer llegado hoy-**le responde su capitán

**-Y ya estoy aquí-**se escucho a lo lejos

**-Mitsui!-**gritaron todos**-cuando llegaste?**

**-Hoy Miyagi, pero no tenia clases y espere a que empezara el entrenamiento-**y dirigiendo su vista al pelirrojo- **que bueno verte Sakuragi**

**-El talentoso Hanamichi esta de regreso para vencerlos a todos jajajaja**

**-Nunca cambiaras, pero sin ti esto era muy aburrido**

**-Pero jugábamos mejor-**se le oyó a decir a Rukawa

**-Teme Kitsune, te venceré, esta vez si que lo haré-**con furia en los ojos

**-Inténtalo do'aho**

**-Grrrrrr-**pero cuando iba a golpearlo vio acercarse a Haruko junto a Ayako, además de pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro

**-Vaya ya regresaste y como te fue en la visita de las Universidades?-**pregunto la manager

**-Aburrida, pero por lo menos ya decidí a cual entrar-**dijo con entusiasmo

**-Y cual?**

**-A Shintai, tiene un gran equipo de basketball**

**-Me lo imaginaba-**dijo Miyagi y dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y con voz autoritaria **-bueno es hora de entrenar**

Ahora que era su última oportunidad, Mitsui no la dejaría pasar, ya había perdido 2 años y esta vez no seria lo mismo, esta lograrían el campeonato nacional, además de llegar a esa universidad, era muy conocida, porque de ahí venían varios de los seleccionados nacionales adultos, además de ser muy exigente académicamente, por consecuencia entrar era muy difícil, así que para su desgracia, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Akagi y Kogure con los estudios, pero el fin justifica los medios. En esos meses volvió a ser el mismo jugador que su sueño era ganar el campeonato, con el detalle que se alejo de las problemas (eso hacia muy feliz a sus padres), pero aun conservando a su pandilla, pero ya no causaban problemas, ahora que había recuperado el horizonte, nunca mas lo perdería, nunca mas.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La tortura ya había terminado, al principio terminaban muy cansados, pero ahora, los integrantes del equipo empezaron a acostumbrarse, sabían que tenían ser mas potentes físicamente, así podrían durar mas en los partidos, sobre todo para vencer a Kainan, el rey de los equipos.

**-Vaya Miyagi es un maldito torturador**

**-Ya te cansaste Micchy-**en un tono burlón

**-No digas eso, yo soy fuerte**

**-Si a la mitad estabas extenuado-**le increpo Ryota

**-Pero ni siquiera tu la soportas-**le espeto al aludido y empezaron a enojarse, haciendo una guerra de miradas dignas de un concurso. Dándose cuenta que peleaban por una tontería Mitsui dice

**-No peleare, se lo prometí al profesor Anzai**

**-Yo tampoco**

**-HOLA HANA!-**

**-Hola Touko**-girándose para verla llegar

**-Hola Miyagi**

**-Hola Namiya**

**-Hola chicos-**saludando a los integrantes del equipo que salían del gimnasio, por supuesto todos sonrojados por el saludo de la hermosa chica**- y los demás?-**buscándolos con la mirada

**-Me imagino que en el Danny's o en sus casas**

Mitsui tosió, quería ser presentado con Touko

**-Que? No me digas que te gustó eh picarón?**

**-No digas tonterías-** totalmente sonrojado**-eres un mal educado al no presentarnos-**pero lo que decía el pelirrojo no era tan lejano a la realidad

**-No, la maleducada soy yo-**se disculpa**-Me llamo Touko Namiya**

**-Hisashi Mitsui a tus órdenes-**tratando de ser galante**-he oído mucho de ti, eres la chica que viene de EEUU**

**-Otro que me conoce-**con una sonrisa**-si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos, no Hana?**

**-Si, nos vemos-**se despide de sus compañeros

**-Adiós-**también se despide la muchacha

**-Que chica tan linda**

**-Además de ser amiga de Hanamichi**

**-Amiga?-**con sorpresa

De repente aparece Haruko, buscando al pelirrojo

**-Donde esta Sakuragi?-**pregunta un poco agitada por la carrera

**-Se acaba de ir con Namiya-**le responde al capitán

En su cara se podía ver un poco de decepción, desde que regresó el pelirrojo de su estadía en la clínica, se había acostumbrado irse con él a casa, claro con todos los demás, incluida Touko, pero ahora, que se había ido solo con su amiga de la infancia, no pudo evitar sentirse triste frente a ese hecho.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Si que tienes suerte con los chicos **

**-Tu lo crees?-**con cara de falsa incredulidad, tenia plena conciencia de lo que causaba**-si, lo se, pero hay uno en especial a quien no le intereso como quisiera-**con un poco de tristeza

**-Quien será ese tonto?**

**-También me lo guardaré-**con una sonrisa

**-Oye aprovechando que no están los demás, me puedes contar cual es la sorpresa?**

**-No**

**-Pero… pero hago lo que tu quieras**

**-No **

Y así se fueron discutiendo todo el camino a casa, Hanamichi tratando de sacarle algo a la chica.

FIN CAPITULO III

Hola, aquí estamos con un nuevo cap. No pensé que llegarían reviews (pensé que mi historia pasaría sin pena ni gloria), asi que les doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Ahora a contestarlos 

**Botan-Peony:** que bueno que te haya gustado mi personaje original, no pensé que saliera tan obvio el "cariño" que le tiene a Hanamichi (a los dos cap), no lo tenia presupuestado, pero bueno así se dieron las cosas y la relación entre Touko y Rukawa, si que va tener obstáculos, algunos graciosos y otros no tanto. Espero que te guste este (con insultos incluidos)

**alionushka:** sí, quería que fuera diferente, además de no atreverme a escribir yaoi, aunque no me desagrada (esta página tiene historias muy buenas de ese género), así que me fui por el camino fácil, jejejeje (aunque hablando en serio, no lo es, es difícil mantener las personalidades, sobre todo la de Rukawa)

**amaltea9a:** a veces es bueno leer algo diferente, y de continuarla? Claro que lo haré, nunca dejaría una historia inclusa


	4. Más allá

CAPITULO IV: MÁS ALLA

Como siempre, Rukawa iba al parque más cercano para realizar su sagrada práctica de la mañana. Jugar ahí hacia que se olvidara de todo, solo pensar en la meta que se había propuesto, ser el mejor jugador de preparatoria de la nación, quería vencer a los mejores, en especial a Sendoh y Sawakita. Pensaba en que si había llegado a ser invitado de la selección, significaba que lo había logrado, pero ahí se dio cuenta y de la manera mas difícil que solo es una escala más para alcanzar lo que tenia determinado a llegar. No quería fallarse a si mismo, no quería sentirse frustrado, pero lo sentía cada vez que jugaba, eso no lo podía olvidar.

Se oyen unos pasos cerca de la cancha, por lo rápido del sonido, parece que iba corriendo

"_Demonios¿quien viene a molestarme?"_, pero al acercarse la persona que venia corriendo, la mira con fastidio _"Esa tonta"_

"_Ese tonto"_ pensó Touko al verlo en la cancha, pero siguió corriendo, concentrada en la música que lleva en su personal stereo. Siempre lo había hecho y le encantaba, además aprovechaba de conocer su vecindario. Era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que había regresado, antes tenia que ocuparse de dejar ordenado y organizado en su casa. Ahora que vivía sola, tendría que ocuparse de todo, lo que le había pasado en EEUU la hizo madurar más rápido, pero así eran las cosas, así era la vida. Pero pensar en encontrarse con su detestable vecino de asiento, era algo que no tenia presupuestado, sin embargo, ella no cambiaria su ruta, ya lo había decidido así.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de la escuela, se encontraba Hanamichi con Miyagi, el capitán le había pedido llegar temprano para entrenarlo. Ryota sabía que su amigo había avanzado increíblemente en muy pocos meses, ya era un gran jugador, pero aun no lo suficiente para el equipo, él tendría que ocupar el lugar de Akagi.

**-Bueno Hanamichi, hoy tomarás mi lugar**

**-¿Seré el capitán?-**en tono de broma

**-No idiota, serás guardia**

**-¿Y eso para que?**

**-Para que sepas como se siente al estar en ese lugar-**empieza a explicar-**si juegas en esa posición podrás suponer que movimientos que hace el oponente. Como lo sabes, el guardia crea el juego de un equipo, el mejor en Kanagawa es Maki, si ya has estado en sus zapatos, podrás detenerlo de la mejor manera, desarmando el ataque del contrario¿entiendes?**

**-Si-**dice muy entusiasmado frente a la idea de vencer al viejo de Kainan

Se abre la puerta, era la segunda asistente, Haruko

**-Ho… hola Haruko-**se sonroja el pelirrojo-**¿qué haces tan temprano?**

**-Hola chicos, vine a organizar algunos horarios, adema de revisar las estadísticas **

**-Llegaste justo a tiempo-**dice Miyagi-**¿puedes hacer de arbitro?**

**-Claro-**responde con gusto

Se escucha el pitazo, Ryota demostraba que era uno de los mejores en el estado, además aprovechaba de mejorar su condición física, sabia que si quería ser el mejor armador, tendría que ejercitarse y que mejor con el que tiene mejor resistencia del equipo.

Hanamichi hacia lo mejor, pero jugar en esa posición no era nada de fácil. Si quería mejorar y superar al kitsune, tendría que hacerlo, de esta manera tendría mejor visión del campo de juego, mejoraría los pases (no quería equivocarse como en el partido contra Kainan) y todo lo que implica estar en esa posición.

Haruko miraba con atención a los dos jugadores, les tenia envidia (pero de la buena). Ellos eran grandes jugadores_ "Seguro que el equipo entrara a las nacionales otra vez"_, pensaba la chica. Siempre había querido hacer algo más por ellos, no solo apoyarlos desde las tribunas, y ahora, que era la segunda asistente, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ayudarlos. Sin duda, le gustaba verlos jugar, pero en especial a Sakuragi. Lo había visto desde el comienzo, cuando trató de hace su primera clavada, después cuando compitió contra su hermano, en los partidos de las regionales y por último, el partido contra Sannoh. Era testigo de toda su evolución como jugador, como también como persona, de ser un buscapleitos a una persona con la meta de ser el mejor, que aprendió a sobreponerse a las adversidades y errores, los partidos lo habían ayudado a madurar. _"Pero no se nada de su vida",_ ese pensamiento la sobresaltó, no sabia si tenia familia, que cosas le gustaba hacer, que era lo que detestaba (aparte de Rukawa), si le interesaba alguien _"Si le gusta alguien… ¿como puedo pensar en eso?" _negando con la cabeza lo que acababa de llegar a su cabeza, se extrañó el porque ese pensamiento llegaba a su mente. Nunca antes se había preocupado de la vida de Sakuragi fuera de la cancha, pero se extrañaba que, después de conocerlo tanto tiempo, no se había preocupado antes de ese aspecto…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El muchacho ojos de zorro había terminado su práctica cuando inevitablemente se encontró, en una de las rejas que la cercaban, apoyada en sus rodillas, a su molesta vecina de asiento, descansando de su carrera matutina. Al ver un bebedero, la chica se acercó corriendo, pero no salía ninguna gota de agua

**-Me levanté con el pie izquierdo otra vez**-se quejaba amargamente y acercó a la salida decepcionada. Rukawa lentamente guardaba su balón para ir a su casa y vio que tenia una botella de agua, se la daría a cualquier persona, menos a ella, con lo poco que la conocía, seguro que no se la aceptaría, pero extrañamente quiso hacer el intento

**-Toma-**le dijo antes de que se fuera

Touko no estaba extrañada, estaba extrañadísima, la persona que más detestaba se la ofrecía, pensaba no aceptarla, pero en su mente solo había una palabra "Sed" y la tomó sin pensar. De un sorbo se había bebido la mitad de la botella, realmente estaba sedienta

**-Pareces un camello**

**-Y tu un zorro famélico con lo pálido que estas-**creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella-**pero en agradecimiento te daré un consejo "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"**

Rukawa se sorprendió frente a ese comentario, además de sentirse incomodo. ¿Como se atrevía a darle uno a una persona que, aparentemente, no los necesitaba¿Que se había creído¿Una psicóloga con que solo verlo unos días sabia todo sobre él?

**-No necesito tus consejos-**un tanto molesto

**-Entonces no me ofrezcas nada-**en el mismo tono y tomando la botella, la dejó violentamente en sus manos, sin dejarlo de ver con enfado, para después correr hacia su casa

"_Es una presumida"_

"_Es un idiota",_ pensaba la chica mientras se iba

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hanamichi estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque había estado entrenando desde temprano con Miyagi, pudo ver a su querida Haruko acompañándolo y apoyándolo en el uno a uno con su amigo. A pesar de que no pudo ganar, pudo estar en los zapatos de un guardia, el saber como piensan durante un juego le ayudaría a adivinar los movimientos que haría el contrario. Además, con los ánimos que le deba la chica de sus sueños, estaba decidido a no rendirse. Al principio había entrado al equipo para poder estar cerca de ella, ahora era todo lo quería hacer durante el resto de la vida, a Haruko le podía agradecer lo maravilloso que era el basketball y para responderle de la mejor manera, se superaría cada día, aunque sea un poquito, pero lo haría, sin dejar de lado, por supuesto, la competencia que tenia con el Kitsune, aunque hayan jugado como equipo en el último partido que participaron, él lo consideraba un paréntesis en su guerra declarada.

**-Vaya Hanamichi, se te ve muy contento-**le pregunta Yohei cuando lo ve llegar al salón

**-Si, lo estoy, estuve con Haruko temprano**

**-¿A solas?**

**-No, con Ryota**-con un poco de decepción**-pero me dio muchos ánimos**

**-Hey¿y cuando te vas a declarar?**

La sonrisa de Hanamichi se fue de repente

**-No lo sé-**mirando el suelo-** estoy seguro que aun le gusta el zorro y a mi me considera un amigo-**dejando entrever un poco de tristeza en su voz

**-No te había visto tan enamorado**

**-Si-**duda un poco**-… porque talvez lo estoy realmente-**mirándolo fijamente

Su mejor amigo nunca lo había visto así. Pensó que cuando la miró fijamente en el partido contra Sannoh, le diría lo que sentía por ella, pero solo le declaró su amor por el basketball. Ahora los sentimientos del pelirrojo hacia Haruko, se habían reforzado, habían crecido, sabía que con ella era diferente, fue la primera quien no le tuvo miedo de acercársele cuando lo vio por primera vez, no le preocupó su fama de pandillero, siempre creyó en él _"¿Como no se va a dar cuenta?"._ Para su amigo era muy triste llevar esas emociones y no poder expresarlas como quisiera, pero él y su ejército estarían a su lado en lo que sea, y ahora que llegó Touko, tendría más apoyo, en caso de que Haruko sea la nº 51.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La chica de ojos verdes estaba molesta, siempre que hablaba con él, pasaba lo mismo, la alteraba, la enojaba, la enfurecía, ahora por darle un consejo. Al verlo jugar en la cancha cuando descansaba, se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, lo veía presionado, como si no se sintiera cómodo _"Se supone que cuando alguien hace lo que le gusta lo disfruta, pero él no"_ y quiso ayudarlo, agradeciéndole por la botella que le dio a beber _"Pero es un estúpido, eso me gano por ayudar a personas que no me agradan, además¿por que me preocupo por ese feo durmiente?". _Llegando al salón, se sentó en su lugar y vio que Rukawa estaba dormido como siempre. Debajo de su asiento saca un monedero, sacando lo necesario para pagarle la botella que le dio

**Toma-**dejándolas en la mesa

El muchacho oyó el sonido de las monedas y acurrucado en sus brazos, la vio de reojo. Sabía que era por lo que paso temprano, pero no quería discutir, no tenia ganas ahora (más tarde tendría que hacerlo igual, esa era la rutina). Le daba vueltas las palabras que le dijo¿acaso se dio cuenta de que le pasaba¿O solo fue una frase al azar¿sin querer había demostrado algo de su frustración? No, eso no, nunca lo había hecho y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría, bueno, solo cuando estuviera en confianza y eso nunca le había pasado. "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte", quizás necesitaba esas palabras…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En el gimnasio, Ryota había decidido llegar temprano, sin querer había oído a Ayako que también lo haría. Estaba practicando unos tiros para sacar el nerviosismo que sentía, era una oportunidad que estaba esperando hace mucho, estaba decidido, hoy se le declararía a la manager. Tenia miedo de que lo rechazara y sufriría por eso, pero esa un riesgo que tenia que correr. Escuchó que alguien abría la puerta _"Es ella"_ y rápidamente se escondió en el lugar donde se guardan los balones, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Se oían pasos de par en par, eso significaba que era una sola persona y más encima se dirigía al lugar en donde estaba escondido. El muchacho sudaba frío y tragaba saliva al sentir que se aproximaba a él, así que sin pensar habló (antes de que se le acabara el valor)

**-¿Eres tu?-**al sentirla cerca**-no, no mejor no digas nada, si hablas no podré hacerlo-**con un poco de timidez-**quería decirte que… desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude dejar de recordar tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, la forma con que animabas al equipo hasta el final y eso acabo para atrapar mi corazón en tus redes. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti** (n/a: les recuerda algo, eh?),** pensando en ti, en que quizás tu te pudieras fijar en mi. Pero ahora estoy decidido a decírtelo-**con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas**- yo te amo-**con un poco de miedo se gira hacia la puerta para ver su respuesta, estaba muy ilusionado con lo que le diría pero…

**-Profesor Anzai?-**con sorpresa**-No no es lo que usted cree… yo… yo… no decía, yo… no quería-**totalmente sonrojado, con el corazón a mil y negando con todo su cuerpo lo que había dicho

**-Hohohohohohohoho-**con esa risa que lo caracterizaba**-eso lo se muchacho, pero tienes que fijarte frente a quien lo haces Hohohoho-**de repente se oyen pasos, los demás jugadores llegaban al gimnasio**-y no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Ayako**-girándose para verlo, eso se lo había dicho para tranquilizarlo

**-Pero¿como lo sabe?**

**-Hohohohoho-**se limitó a decir

**-Ryota ¿que haces aquí?-**dice Ayako, al verlo escondido en ese lugar

**-Nada, nada, nada-**eso fue lo único que atino a decir, por lo nervioso que estaba, eso era muy vergonzoso

**-Hola gordito-**saluda con su clásico tono al entrenador, lleno de alegría

**-Hola Sakuragi, que bueno verte recuperado**

**-Y listo para ganar y todo gracias a mi**

**-Do'aho**

El entrenador se sorprendió al escuchar a Rukawa

**-Pensé que regresarías en dos semanas más-**le dice mientras se acerca, pero recibió una mirada de indiferencia, pero en sus ojos pudo leer sus sentimientos. Esos ojos que solo brillaban cuando estaban en un partido o en el entrenamiento, ya no lo hacían de la misma manera, es como si se hubieran apagado y eso le causaba preocupación, eso significaba que pasó algo muy grave en la concentración de la selección, algo tan grave que hizo que perdiera ese brillo.

**-Vaya Mitsui¿vas a seguir en el equipo?-**al verlo llegar

**-¿Profesor Anzai?-**se sorprende el chico**-si, ahora quiero cumplir mi sueño de primer año**

**-Eso es bueno para el equipo-**le respondió en voz calmada. Es que el gordito le tenia mucha confianza a sus dirigidos, en especial al nº 10 y nº 11, ya se había dado comentado a Miyagi, si esos dos trabajan juntos, serían la mejor combinación y el capitán estaba de acuerdo totalmente, así que se pusieron una meta, además de llegar al campeonato nacional, ellos tendrían que jugar en equipo. Sabían que el comienzo era muy difícil y tendrían varios obstáculos, uno, habría que perfeccionar al pelirrojo (el entrenador le había pedido al chico entrenarlo en varios aspectos) y dos, y quizás la más difícil, mejorar la relación entre ellos (todo el mundo sabían que se llevaban como el perro y el gato), pero ahora, el entrenador vio otro problema, el estado de animo del zorro, eso lo haría más difícil, pero nada que no se pueda ser superado.

**-Bueno muchachos, este campeonato será muy difícil, como todos-**dijo con solemnidad**-recuerden siempre esto "Ustedes son los mas fuertes"-**con esas palabras, el profesor Anzai siempre le daba animo a su equipo

**-Claro que si gordito, nosotros somos los mas fuertes, o no?-**dijo el pelirrojo mirando a sus compañeros

**-SI!-**responden a coro

**-¿Cual es nuestra meta?-**pregunta el capitán

**-Ganar el campeonato nacional!-**gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, ahora que estaba el entrenador, se habían comprometido implícitamente alcanzar su sueño…

FIN CAPITULO IV

Hola, aquí estamos en un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, me hizo mucha ilusión que me llegaran tantos reviews, eso me hizo muy feliz, además de darme más ganas para seguir… Ahora a contestarlos :-)

**Yukino-chan1:** gracias por los ánimos, además creo que mi OC tiene bastante aceptación y claro que seguiré escribiéndolo

**amaltea9a:** claro que vendrán novedades, y muchas, y Haruko, bueno en este fic llorará y harto

**Marín:** te estaría adelantando algo de la historia, pero te puedo asegurar que no es un RuHaru (y creo que jamás escribiría de ellos)

**Khira:** gracias por el halago del despertador¿Touko enamorada de Hanamichi¿Que crees, y su relación con Rukawa, irá de mal en peor.

**Hipolita:** si la pobrecita no puede ser tan "inocente", por decirlo de alguna manera¿Como te sentirías si el chico de tu sueños lo molestan? además Touko no lo soporta¿eso le importara al zorrito?

**Ariadna-chan:** varios reviews me dicen lo mismo, les encanta ver a Touko y Rukawa pelear, procuraré hacerlo más seguido, además como no apoyar a una compatriota eh?

Aviso: en poco tiempo, no tendre acceso a internet, pero tratare a actualizar lo más pronto posible, disculpen las molestias...


	5. Descubrimiento

CAPITULO V: DESCUBRIMIENTO

Habían pasado 2 semanas y los preparativos del aniversario de la escuela comenzaron, no se hablaba de otra cosa, se podría decir que era el evento social del año para los estudiantes ¿Por qué? No era por los somníferos discursos del director, tampoco era por la premiación de los mejores en el semestre, no. Era por la fiesta, un momento de relajo, de diversión y sobre todo, de declarársele a la persona que te interesa, teniendo a él o ella, bailando una canción romántica, mirándose a los ojos y decirle cuanto le quieres, y ese era el plan que tenia Hanamichi para Haruko.

**-¿Así que lo harás en la fiesta?-**le preguntaba su mejor amigo

**-Si, ya he esperado mucho tiempo**

**-Entonces tenemos que prepararnos-**dice Ookus

**-¿Tienen dinero?-**pregunta Noma

**-Si, así que apostemos, 100 a que lo rechaza**

**-Apoyo a Takamiya con 200**

**-150 a que no le dice nada**

**-Te apoyo Noma con 250-**dice Yohei

**-¡COMO PUEDEN APOSTAR CON ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE PARA MI!-**responde molesto Hanamichi, alejándose de sus amigos

**-¿Que le pasa ahora? Siempre lo habíamos hecho y ahora se enoja**

**-Es que esto va en serio Takamiya**

**-Igual que las otras 50 Yohei**

**-No, Noma, esto es más serio de lo que ustedes creen-**mirando como el pelirrojo se iba lejos para después dirigirla hacia sus amigos**-Además tenemos que tener los globos, el papel picado y las serpentinas listas eh?-**con cara divertida

**-Así se habla Yohei-**dice el rubio**-tenemos que decirle a Touko sobre la apuesta, seguro que también se apuntaría **

**-Así tenemos más dinero que ganar **

**-Ahí viene, que oportuno-**anuncia Noma**-¡Touko!**

La muchacha iba corriendo por los pasillos, al parecer un poco apurada

**-Hola chicos, ando con un poco de prisa, así que ¿que quieren?-**un poco agitada por la carrera

**-Tenemos apuesta**

**-Que bien¿de que se trata Takamiya?-**pregunta con curiosidad

**-Es que Hanamichi se le declarará a la chica que le gusta…**

**-¿A Akagi?-**interrumpiéndole el relato

**-Si-**un poco sorprendido**-las opciones son: lo rechaza, lo acepta y no le dice nada¿que dices?**

Touko estaba impresionada, su mejor amigo se le declararía a Haruko, no quería, no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo, sabiendo que a la chica le gustaba el feo durmiente y ella no podría hacer nada. En el aniversario le daría la sorpresa al ejercito, estaría ocupada con eso, además de no haber estado a solas durante la semana (es más, desde que había llegado, solo una vez), no habría tiempo de convencerlo para que desistiera de su decisión. Entre sus desvaríos mentales, Yohei la llama

**-¿Touko¿Touko¿Estás bien?**

**-Si-**despertando de su mundo**-déjenme pensarlo, a ver si tengo dinero-**guiñándoles el ojo y aparentando normalidad. Empezó a alejarse sin antes decirles**-¿Me pueden esperar hoy? Es que saldré tarde de mi club preparando su sorpresa, tiene que estar bien hecha**

**-Si claro-**dicen a coro

**-Espero que acepte-**dice el rubio

**-Yo también-**lo secunda Noma

Yohei se quedo pensando en la actitud de la muchacha al enterarse de que el talentoso se declararía, esto lo hizo sospechar de los verdaderos sentimientos de Touko hacia su mejor amigo.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras tanto la muchacha de ojos verdes corría como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio, no podía hacer nada para evitar que su querido pelirrojo sufriera y eso le preocupaba, sabia que tenia 50 rechazos encima¿podría soportar uno más? _"No importa, yo estaré, como antes, a su lado, él siempre me tendrá cuando me necesite… yo lograré que te cures y veas a la persona que realmente te ama"…_

Aprovechando que tenía un poco de tiempo, fue a hablar con el director, que la había llamado para aclarar algunos detalles del aniversario y regresó apurada, tenía clases, pero iban tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que se enredó con sus pies y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, tan fuerte fue la caída que sus lentes de contacto salieron disparados de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta (veía borroso) grito:

**-¡NO SE MUEVAN¡LENTES DE CONTACTO EN EL SUELO!-**esa advertencia retumbó por todo el edificio y todo el mundo hizo caso. Ella empezó a buscarlos a través de una pista pero…

**-¡Crack!-**se oyó de cerca**-¡Crack!**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**aun más fuerte que el anterior. Con su vista borrosa vio unos zapatos, eso quería decir que el dueño era el causante de que los rompiera. Lo tocó con sus manos y comenzó a levantarse, apoyándose en las piernas de ese muchacho, pudo ver que era más alto y levantó su mirada tratando de ver al culpable, con lo mal que veía, por lo menos pudor distinguir su tez blanca y su cabello oscuro. Tenia serias sospechas de quien lo hizo

**-¿Que pasa?-**esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente, era Rukawa

**-¡TU!-**con furia**-rompiste mis lentes de contacto ¿sabias?**

Todo el pasillo estaba esperando el espectáculo del siglo, el rumor de que se llevaban mal había corrido muy rápido

**-¿Y que?-**soltócon indiferencia

**-Y como "¿Y que?"-**tratando de fijar su vista para verlo mejor**-les dije a todos que no se movieran, pero claro, tu no haces caso**

**-Eso no me importa**

**-Pero para mi si, eran mis lentes de contacto, eres un desconsiderado**

**-Y tú, una fastidiosa**

**-Tarado**

**-Estúpida**

**-Mal educado**

**-Presumida**

**-Engreído**

**-Tonta**

**-Arrogante**

**-Amargada**

**-Cretino**

**-Bruja**

Sonó el timbre, había acabado el primer round de insultos, además de significar el regreso al salón. Touko no le quedó otra que seguir a su compañero hacia su destino, por lo menos tenia otro par en su casa, así que tratando de sujetarse del brazo de Rukawa, llegó a su asiento y buscó sus anteojos (siempre los llevaba por si ocurría una emergencia como esta)

**-Menos mal que aun los tengo-**viéndolos con atención. Hace tiempo que no los usaba, no porque eran feos (eran de marco rojo y cristales rectangulares que le favorecían mucho), pero quería verse diferente para esa persona especial que ocupaba su corazón, quería verse hermosa para él (aunque tenia a media escuela detrás de ella). Se los colocó y miro con furia al culpable de que lo usara, menos mal que estaba dormido, porque si no, lo seguiría insultando…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras tanto el equipo de basketball entrenaba muy duro para el campeonato que se acercaba. Con los buenos resultados que habían tenido en el pasado (ganarle al campeón del año pasado) no es para menos, pero ahora no se podían dormir en los laureles, ahora que no estaba Akagi, menos.

Hanamichi, con el correr de los meses, se había convertido en un jugador confiable y temible, además con el entrenamiento especial que tenia con Miyagi, había mejorado mucho. No importaba que tuviera que despertarse en la madrugada, con tal de no hacerle caso al consejo del gordito, fijarse y copiar las técnicas del zorro, eso era mucho pedir para alguien que tenía el orgullo muy grande, aprender de la persona que quiere vencer, eso jamás.

**-He regresado mejor que nunca, jejejeje, por eso me dicen el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi-**como siempre en un tono estruendoso y con su clásica pose de genio

**-Nunca cambiarás, además ni siquiera agradeces-**un poco molesto el pequeño jugador

**-Claro que si, Ryota, te doy las gracias, eres un buen maestro, no como el gorila-**y en algún salón de tercer año alguien estornudaba-**el solo me gritaba-**

**-No digas eso de mi hermano, Sakuragi-**dice un poco enojada la hermana del aludido**-el te enseñó muchas cosas**

**-Si, pero a que costo-**sobándose la cabeza, sin olvidar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-Bueno muchachos-**empezó a hablar el director técnico**-es hora de jugar un partido de práctica-**y él mismo dividió los equipos, dejando a Rukawa y Mitsui en uno y a Sakuragi y Miyagi en otro. El profesor se dirigió al chico de la cicatriz**-Tu serás guardia-** a lo que le respondió afirmativamente

Empieza el juego, y tal como esperaba, Sakuragi jugaba de maravilla, adivinándoles todos los movimientos de Mitsui, las suposiciones que tenían eran ciertas, el entrenamiento con el guardia había resultado todo un éxito. El jugador más valioso de la secundaria no podía creer que el pelirrojo le robara el balón cuando se los trataba de dar a sus compañeros, (era como una esponja, todo lo que le enseñaban lo aprendía), era como si tuviera un sonar para ver hacia donde haría el pase, sabía sobre el entrenamiento con Miyagi, pero no pensaba que progresara en forma tan rápida.

**-Soy el mejor siiiiiiiiii-**con su habitual arrogancia

**-Do'aho**

**-Ahora se que me temes zorro apestoso, y en cualquier momento te derrotaré**

**-¿Sí, entonces fíjate entonces el pase que viene ahora hacia a ti-**al decir esto, el rostro del talentoso queda golpeado por el balón

**-¿Que estás haciendo Hanamichi?-**

**-Auch-**atina a decir

**-Sakuragi¿estás bien?-**le dice la dulce Haruko, mientras se acerca con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El no podía creerlo, la tenía cerca, tan cerca. Ella curándole la marca del balón, con solo ese gesto, la decisión que había tomado, se reafirmaba a cada instante, no importaría si lo aceptaba o no, solo quería que ella supiera todo lo que la amaba.

**-Eres un idiota-**dice el chico de mirada fría

**-¿Ah sí, verás lo que este idiota puede hacer-**en tono de desafío

Rukawa se dirigió al campo de juego, listo para el enfrentamiento. Tendría que aceptar que ese estúpido había avanzado más de lo que quisiera, si no se preocupaba, él perfectamente podría jactarse de vencerlo, más ahora que había regresado antes de la concentración, no quería repetir la mala experiencia. Pensaba que esa invitación era la concretación de su sueño, y podía irse a los EEUU para mejorar y perfeccionar, además de jugar en la liga más competitiva del mundo, la NBA. Además de tendría que ser mas disimulado, ya que notó al profesor Anzai se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que molestar al mono pelirrojo era la mejor forma de cuidar las apariencias.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era el ultimo día de clases de la semana, como siempre el equipo quedaba exhausto con el entrenamiento del capitán Miyagi (querían matarlo lentamente). Ya era tarde y el ejercito esperaba a su comandante afuera para reír de las torturas que tenia el entrenamiento, ahora ya no lo hacían muy a menudo, ya que el talentoso se había vuelto bastante bueno, así que no cometía errores garrafales al jugar, ni tampoco había sido rechazado por ninguna chica, la nº 51, ya que no se había declarado a Haruko aun, así que solo comentaban los insultos que le propinaba Hanamichi a su amigo

**-Hola-** llegando el pelirrojo-**¿Y Touko?-**en tono de preocupación

**-Aun no ha llegado-**responde Yohei**-dijo que la esperáramos aquí un poco**

**-¿Todavía la esta preparando?**

**-Si, no ves que ya se acerca-**le dice Ookus

**-Dijo que si era una sorpresa, tenia que estar bien hecha, no Takamiya?**

**-Si, me pregunto que podrá ser…**

Touko ya les había adelantado que su sorpresa, estaría en el aniversario y que no podía ir a las prácticas porque tenía que ensayarla, pero siempre salía con ellos al terminar el entrenamiento del equipo

**-Además¿ya es la otra semana no?-**los amigos asintieron**-ahora debe estar ensayando mucho-**

De repente se acerca a Haruko, ya se había hecho costumbre que ella acompañara al ejército

**-Hola¿aun no se van?**

**-No, estamos esperando a Touko-**responde Yohei

**-Ah, bueno entonces los acompaño-**y colocándose al lado de Hanamichi, haciendo que se sonrojara con solo tenerla cerca. Y esa que esta chica no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo, estaba tan embobada por Rukawa que no podía mirar más allá de su nariz, pero al pelirrojo era feliz, sabiendo que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no sabia cuanto más podría soportar esta situación. Tenia claro que algún día tendría que hacerlo, tendría que declarársele (y lo haría en la fiesta del aniversario), pero los fantasmas de los 50 rechazos que había tenido volvían, tenia miedo de que volviese a pasar (¿a quien no?), pero sentía que esta vez era diferente, ella era la chica que más se había interesado, sentía por primera vez amor. Las otras eran solo un capricho, pero con Haruko sentía amor, solo pensaba en ella, se sonrojaba con solo verla sonreír y oír su voz, además de sentir las clásicas mariposas en el estomago con solo tenerla cerca, como ahora. Sabia que si lo rechazaba, le dolería mucho más que todas las decepciones juntas y más, mucho más, pero por ahora era feliz con solo verla y tenerla cerca, ahora como la asistente de Ayako…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Gracias-**se le oyó decir a un chico de cabellos negros

**-De nada, que pases buena noche-**decía el encargado de la limpieza. Al muchacho se le había olvidado una revista deportiva en su asiento, era muy importante, ya que salían artículos de las nuevas promesas del basketball colegial. Abriendo una pagina al azar, aparecían fotos de los mejores, Maki, e inexplicablemente la mayoría eran de Sendoh (n/a: es la revista en donde trabaja la hermana de Hikoichi, no me culpen), entre otros y en ellas salía la de él, Kaede Rukawa, con la frase "Nombrado el mejor novato de la temporada, este jugador tiene un sobresaliente nivel para estar en preparatoria, que incluso fue invitado a la selección". _"El mejor novato de la temporada, que mentira, eso no es cierto, ni siquiera pude rendir cuando estuve en la selección, soy un perdedor"_ pensó al verse, se sentía un poco decepcionado al ver que no cumplía con lo que se había propuesto _"Mi meta se me está escapando, creo que no la alcanzaré, pero si creo tener lo necesario, entonces ¿Por qué siento tanta frustración¿Por qué no fui capaz que demostrarlo?"_. Ensimismado en su pensamientos caminaba por los pasillos que lo llevarían hacia la salida hasta que algo lo sacó de ese estado. Una luz encendida y unas notas de piano que interrumpían el silencio que reinaba en el edificio de la escuela lo hizo despertar. Con curiosidad se acerco a ese lugar, que era el salón de música, quería saber quien estaba allí, de repente oyó una hermosa voz que se unía a las notas del instrumento, preparándose para cantar. Al asomarse lentamente por la puerta, descubre que es la chica que lo despierta por lo menos una vez al día desde que la conoció, su vecina de asiento, Touko Namiya. Cuando levanta la mirada, Rukawa inmediatamente se esconde al lado de la puerta, esperando que no fuera descubierto, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada tocando la introducción, que no se dio cuenta e inmediatamente empieza a cantar

Some people live for the fortune_ (Algunas personas viven por la fortuna)_  
Some people live just for the fame_ (Algunas personas viven solo por la fama)_  
Some people live for the power, yeah_ (Algunas personas viven por el poder, yeah)_  
Some people live just to play the game_ (Algunas personas solo viven por jugar el juego)_  
Some people think that the physical things_ (Algunas personas creen que las cosas físicas)_  
Define what's within_ (Definen lo que somos)  
_And I've been there before_ (Y he estado ahí antes)_  
But that life's a bore_ (Pero esa vida es aburrida)  
_So full of the superficial_ (Tan llena de superficialidad)_

Some people want it all_ (Algunas personas lo quieren todo)_  
But I don't want nothing at all_ (Pero yo no quiero nada)_  
If it ain't you baby_ (Si no estas aquí cariño)_  
If I ain't got you baby_ (Si no te hubiera tenido cariño)_  
Some people want diamond rings_ (Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamante)_  
Some just want everything_ (Algunas personas quieren todo)_  
But everything means nothing_ (Pero no significa nada)_  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_ (Si no te hubiera tenido, si)_

Rukawa no lo podía creer, esa chica mal educada tenia talento, quiso irse, pero al escucharla, no podía moverse, quería seguir oyéndola, sentía que si lo hacia, aliviaría un poco su angustia y la olvidaría, aunque sea por unos instantes. Mirando el techo esperaba la siguiente estrofa

Some people search for a fountain_ (Algunas personas buscan una fuente)_  
That promises forever young_ (Que prometa la eterna juventud)_  
Some people need three dozen roses_ (Algunas personas necesitan tres docenas de rosas)_  
And that's the only way to prove you love him_ (Y que esa es la única manera de probar que los amas)  
_Hand me the world on a silver platter_ (Tomando el mundo en una bandeja de plata)_  
And what good would it be_ (Y que bueno puede ser)_  
With no one to share _(No hay nadie con quien compartir)_  
with no one who truly cares for me_ (No hay nadie que me cuide de verdad) _

Some people want it all_ (Algunas personas lo quieren todo)_  
But I don't want nothing at all_ (Pero yo no quiero nada)_  
If it ain't you baby_ (Si no estas aquí cariño)_  
If I ain't got you baby_ (Si no te hubiera tenido cariño)_  
Some people want diamond rings_ (Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamante)_  
Some just want everything_ (Algunas personas quieren todo)  
_But everything means nothing_ (Pero no significa nada)_  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_ (Si no te hubiera tenido, si)_

Touko tocaba el piano con pasión, sintiendo cada nota, cada palabra. Cuando tocaba, nada más le importaba, nadie más existía, solo ella y el instrumento, adornando el ambiente con su hermosa voz que poseía, era lo único que necesitaba para estar tranquila y olvidarse todo, bueno, casi todo.

Some people want it all_ (Algunas personas lo quieren todo)_  
But I don't want nothing at all_ (Pero yo no quiero nada)_  
If it ain't you baby_ (Si no estas aquí cariño)_  
If I ain't got you baby_ (Si no te hubiera tenido cariño)_  
Some people want diamond rings_ (Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamante)_  
Some just want everything_ (Algunas personas quieren todo)  
_But everything means nothing_ (Pero no significa nada)_  
If I ain't got you, Yeah_ (Si no te hubiera tenido, si)_

If I ain't got you with me baby_ (Si no te hubiera tenido amor)_  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_ (Significa que en esta rueda de la fortuna no significa nada)  
_If I ain't got you with me baby_ (Si no te hubiera tenido amor)_

Al terminar la canción, Rukawa despierta del encanto que le había provocado y se alejó sigilosamente, haciendo honor al sobre nombre que le puso el pelirrojo, mientras que Touko cerraba el piano, arreglaba sus cosas y salía del salón pensando "_Ojalá que te guste Hana…" _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El grupo estaba esperando tranquilamente a su amiga, comentando las alternativas del campeonato que se acerca

**-Este campeonato va ser más difícil que el anterior-**comentaba la segunda asistente

**-Pero gracias al talentoso Sakuragi seremos los campeones-**con una gran risa

**-Y también Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa-**al pronunciarlo en la cara de Haruko se asomaba el rubor en sus mejillas. De repente aparece el muchacho ojos de zorro, como siempre, sin importarle a los que estaban presentes, yendo en dirección al gimnasio y como siempre, la muchacha lo miraba como si fuera lo máximo y nombrarlo en un suspiro.

**-Miren allá viene Touko**-acusó Ookus, casualmente un poco más alejada, yendo detrás de Rukawa

**-Hola chicos, gracias por esperar-**agradece la chica

**-Saliendo después de Rukawa… ¿que raro no?-**burlándose Takamiya

**-¿Eh?-**con un poco de enojo**-¿que están pensando? Ustedes saben perfectamente lo que pienso de el, es un idiota, arrogante, engreído, tarado, bueno para nada, etc, etc, etc y ahora más, desde que rompió mis lentes de contacto-**indicándose los anteojos y encaminándose a la salida-**vámonos, se hace muy tarde**

**-Si, Hanamichi no quiere encontrarse con la furia del hermano de Haruko**

**-Yo no le temo al gorila Yohei**

**-Pero con los golpes que te da, a ver si dices lo mismo-**decía Noma

**-¿Así que tu hermano es el gorila, Akagi?-**preguntaba Touko mientras que se encaminaban a casa, pero alguien miraba con atención al grupo con su típica cara de indiferencia

**-¡Rukawa, te estaba buscando-**lo llamaba la manager del equipo, pero se sorprendió al verlo de esa manera**-¿Rukawa?**

**-Ah eras tú¿que quieres?**

**-Te estaba buscando para entregarte las llaves, supongo que seguirás entrenando-**se las ofrece, el chico inmediatamente las toma y se va hacia el gimnasio. Ayako miró hacia la dirección en que veía el jugador y se sonrió

**-No puedo creerlo-**se dice a si misma

FIN CAPITULO V

**Título:** If I ain't got you

**Intérprete:** Alicia Keys  
**Álbum:** The diary of Alicia Keys  
**Traducción:** Abuelitnt

Hola y aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo. Como se pudieron dar cuenta, se ve el tipo de sorpresa que Touko le dará al ejército. Esto es porque la mayoría de los fics no yaoi que he leído (y he encontrado pocos en español), los OC tiene relación con el basketball, pero para marcar la diferencia, decidí que mi personaje tuviera un talento especial. Espero no haber decepcionado con la decisión.

Como pudieron ver, tampoco soy buena relatando partidos de basketball, asi si hay algún fan de este deporte, le pido mis sinceras disculpas por las imprecisiones en que pude haber incurrido

Ahora a contestar reviews

**Yukino-chan1:** ya leerás más, espero que mi opción de mi OC no te haya defraudado, y me llegó tu review cuando estaba dándole los últimos detalles a este cap

**Ariadna-chan: **pensé que te darías cuenta por mi forma de escribir. Lo que le pasó a Rukawa es puramente deportivo, porque esa es su esencia, querer ser el mejor jugador (según mi opinión). Además ¿Crees que puse al pelirrojo muy enamorado? quizás por eso te dio pena y desgraciadamente sufrirá mas y calma, ya habrán más discusiones, pero pronto se acabarán (esto último esta en evaluación). Y la respuesta a tu pregunta, espero que te haya llegado.

**amaltea:** el pobre de Ryota tendrá más, pasará las penurias del infierno para declárasele, lo prometido es deuda, Haruko llorará¿y la relación entre esos dos orgullosos, solo juzga al leer este capitulo…


	6. Promesas

CAPITULO VI: PROMESAS

Era un bonito día, eso si, un poco frío (claro, se estaba acercando el invierno), pero los del ejército de Sakuragi estaban preocupados por alguien en especial

**-¿Por que no habrá venido?-**se decían los unos a los otros

**-Ayer me llamó a mi casa, dijo que estaba enferma, además hoy me dijo que llamaría a la escuela para avisar que no vendría**-dijo Hanamichi

**-¿Solo a ti?-**diciendo con malicia Takamiya, esto incomodó al pelirrojo

**-También me dijo que les avisara a ustedes idiotas, porque era muy tarde y no se sentía bien-**salido de sus cabales y con sus típicos cabezazos para dejar las cuentas claras

**-Ves lo que hiciste gordo-**lamentándose Ookus

**-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-**seguía Noma

**-Si lo tendré, lo tendré-**todo el ejército se el suelo con sendos chichones en la frente

**-Ustedes saben que Touko está sola-**tratando de controlar su mal humor

**-Si, así que después de clases la visitaremos, no te preocupes Hanamichi-**le responde Yohei viendo la preocupación de su amigo

**-Y después de entrenar iré yo-**dirigiéndole la mirada a su amigo. Esa mirada de calma fue bien recibida por el pelirrojo, la necesitaba mucho para poder despejar su mente

**-Ahora tenemos que irnos al salón, nos vemos en la salida-**a lo que los demás asienten con la cabeza-**espero que te distraigas un poco amigo-**le dice al entrar y acercarse a sus asientos, pero Hanamichi poco le servía las clases. Estaba preocupado por su amiga, sabia que estaba desamparada, al igual que él, pero por lo menos tuvo la suerte de vivir con unos tíos que han sido muy buenos, incluso soportándole todos los líos en que se metía, comprendiéndolo tanto como lo hacia su querido padre. Ahora había encontrado un rumbo, una meta que seguir, así que llegando al final le agradecería todo lo que han hecho por él. Pero Touko no, ella no tenía a nadie en la ciudad y que estuviera sola en casa enferma, le preocupaba aun más, pero no podía hacer nada, se lo había prometido a sus amigos que ganaría el campeonato nacional y no podía dejar el entrenamiento, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Flash back   
**-Supongo que llegaran lejos en el campeonato nacional-**le hablaba la chica mientras caminaban todos juntos a la casa de ella, después de haber dejado a Haruko en la suya en unas de las tantas salidas de la escuela**-y espero que pongas lo mejor de ti Hana**

**-Sí para que te expulsen-**dijo el gordo y todos se rieron, claro menos el pelirrojo

**-No te burles de mí**

**-Es que hace tiempo que no lo hacen y extrañamos eso-**decía el rubio

**-Pues ya no seré expulsado nunca más¿me oyeron?-**los demás seguían riendo**-ya cállense, paren de reírse-**mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo

**-Oye Touko, espera el campeonato regional, para ver los papelones que hará, ojalá que sea mejores de los que te contábamos en las cartas-**

**-Jajajajajaja, ojalá Noma, porque me reí mucho cuando las leía, jajajajaja y será mejor estar ahí ¿no lo creen?**

Hanamichi se había detenido de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al grupo

**-Les prometo que llegaré al campeonato nacional y que lo ganaré-**con una actitud de decisión que se notaba en sus ojos, en su rostro, en su voz

**-Lo sabemos Hanamichi, sabemos que podrás hacerlo-**lo animaba Yohei

Touko se acerca a él, le toma las manos y mirándolo fijamente le dice

**-Yo creo en ti, yo se que lo lograrás…-**haciendo una pausa**-y ahora que estoy aquí, yo estaré contigo apoyándote siempre, no lo olvides nunca-**a lo que el pelirrojo le respondió con una sonrisa  
Fin del Flash Back

"_Descuida, yo cumpliré mi promesa, por eso no te preocupes…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las clases terminaron, el presidente del salón 1-10 se acercaba a un dormido Rukawa, que no se había dado cuenta de nada

**-Ru… Rukawa-**con un poco de miedo a la reacción que podía tener**- Rukawa**

El aludido levanto su cabeza para ver quien le hablaba. Siempre se despertaba a esa hora, era como si su reloj biológico le avisara que tenía que despertar para después ir al gimnasio

**-El… el profesor… te… pidió… que… que… fue… ras… a… entre… garle… esto… a… Na… Nami… Namiya-**tartamudeando. El muchacho miró a su lado, su vecina y despertador no había ido a clases

**-Con razón pude dormir tranquilo-**murmuró y se levantó de su asiento par a irse al entrenamiento. El presidente del salón, al ver que no le recibió los apuntes y anotaciones, decidió no insistir más, así que se dirigió rápidamente al salón 1-7, al ver que salían, entre la multitud vio salir a la persona con quien quería hablar (n/a: es muy fácil con mi querido pelirrojo)

**-Sakuragi-** lo llamo y el se dio la vuelta

**-¿Quien eres tu?-**preguntó con recelo y con el ceño fruncido lo que causó miedo en el pobre chico

**-Bue… no-**volviendo a tartamudear**-soy… el… pre… presi… den… te… del… sa… lón 1-10**

**-Ah, el salón de Touko ¿que quieres?-**esto causó que el chico tartamudeara aun más

**-Se… se… que co… cono… conoces… a… Na… Nami… Namiya…-**levantando sus temblorosas manos con los apuntes de la clase**- y… que… quería… sa… sa… sa… saber… si… pue… pued… puedes… entre… entre… entrega… entregarles… es… es… es… estos… pa… pape… papeles-**rogando en su interior que esta conversación terminara pronto

**-Claro, pásamelos-**con una sonrisa, sabiendo que podía hacer algo por ella, pero cuando los iba a recibir, una mano los tomó con rapidez

**-Yo se los llevaré**

**-¡RUKAWA!-**dijo con enojo Hanamichi

**-El profesor me lo pidió ¿no es así?-**mirando al presidente de su salón, dejando entrever en su voz un poco de fastidio con el

**-Si… pe… per… pero… al… al… ver que… no… no… ha… ha… cias… ca…so…-**el chico se dio cuenta que ya no valían las explicaciones al verle el rostro al nº 11

**-¡NI SIQUIERA SABES DONDE VIVE!-**aun con mas furia

**-En los apuntes sale la dirección, do'aho-**siguiendo su camino hacia el gimnasio

**-¡MALDITO ZORRO¿A quien el dices así?-**caminando con pies de plomo

**-A ti, idiota-**mientras que el presidente daba gracias al cielo porque esto ya había terminado, sin olvidar el desmayo que tuvo después…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Bueno Hanamichi, nos vemos en su casa-**despidiéndose de sus amigos el pelirrojo antes de que fuera a entrenar con el equipo

**-Esta bien, adiós-**levantando una mano en señal de despedida

Al ver la escena

**-¿A donde van los chicos?-**pregunta Haruko al verlos irse

**-Van a ver a Touko, ella esta enferma y sola en casa-**respondió con resignación al no poder ir con ellos a la casa de su amiga, cosa que la asistente notó de inmediato**-vamos Haruko, se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento-**encaminándose hacia los vestidores sin animo, sin duda la preocupación era muy grande, mientras que la chica lo ve irse con un poco de tristeza en su mirada. Sabía que la recién llegada no había ido a la escuela, todos los chicos de su salón estaban desolados por no verla, pero no sabía cuanto le afectaba la situación a su mejor amigo "_Es comprensible, ellos se conocen desde niños, además hace poco tiempo que había llegado de los EEUU, entiendo su preocupación"_ o más bien, eso es lo que quería creer. Al ver su desanimo antes de entrenar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía así, antes fue cuando perdieron el partido con Kainan. En ese entonces sabía como animarlo, diciéndole que los genios también se equivocan, pero esta vez era diferente, realmente no sabía (o no quería entender) lo que le estaba pasando, con la consecuencia que tampoco sabría como subirle el animo _"¿Qué podría decirle, si no se lo que pasa? Si su amiga estuviera aquí, ella lo animaría, sin duda que si"_. Al pensar en eso, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Haruko se sorprendió al sentirla recorrer en su cara, se la secó con su mano y con un suspiro caminó hacia el gimnasio

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El entrenamiento pasó como siempre, duras sesiones con el capitán Miyagi, si a eso se le podía llamar entrenamiento, pero el talentoso estaba un poco distraído, ya no hallaba la hora de que esto terminara, quería ver a su amiga, sentía una extraña necesidad de ir a verla, quería ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, si estaba mejor de su resfriado. Solo esos pensamientos ocupaban su mente y eso se notó en la práctica, no estaba desconcentrado pero no podía dejarlo, se lo había prometido a ella y a todos, entrenar para ganar el campeonato nacional.

**-¿Hanamichi, que esta pasando?-**le recriminaba el capitán**-hoy temprano también estabas distraído ¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-Nada Ryota, no te preocupes-**

"_Con el tono en que lo dijo, diría que esta enfermo. A cualquier regaño, se enfurecía y decía "Yo soy el talentoso Sakuragi" ¿Qué le estará pasando?"_ pensaba Miyagi

**-¿No será que estás nervioso por el homenaje que recibiremos en la fiesta de aniversario?-**tratando de animarlo

**-¿Fiesta?-**con una cara de no entender, se había olvidado por completo de eso "_Claro, ahí me declararía a Haruko, le diría lo que siento por ella, que tonto soy, ni siquiera he ensayado como lo haré**"**_**-Ah… sí, sí, estoy nervioso por eso-**en un tono que no convencía a nadie, ni menos a él mismo

**-Oye Sakuragi, y tu amiga ¿no vino?-**preguntaba con un poco de preocupación el chico de la cicatriz

**-No, esta enferma-**responde sin animo _"y está sola"_

Los reservas se preocuparon por ella (con solo verla una vez, se encandilaron con su manera de ser) y rodearon al pobre muchacho, diciéndole que cualquier cosa que necesitaba, con gusto la ayudaría

**-Bueno ya se acabó el descanso, volvamos a entrenar-**a lo que los chicos respondieron corriendo a la duela, mientras que Hanamichi estaba pensando seriamente en dejar la práctica pero recordó algo _"Yo creo en ti, yo se que lo lograrás… y ahora que estoy aquí, yo estaré contigo apoyándote siempre, no lo olvides nunca" _y con nuevos ánimos, puso su mejor esfuerzo para seguir con la tortura de su "amigo" Ryota.

Fuera del campo de juego, las dos asistentes miraban con atención mientras hacían sus labores

**-Hace tiempo que no veía a Hanamichi Sakuragi tan deprimido, debe querer mucho a su amiga para ponerse de esa manera-**decía Ayako. En la cara de su subalterna se asomaba la tristeza y lo peor de todo, es que ella no sabía la razón de su pena _"¿Por qué¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Ya lo sé, también estoy preocupada por ella, ha sido muy buena conmigo y me gustaría ser su amiga, si es eso, no puede ser otra cosa"_ tratando de convencerse. Mientras que la manager pensaba en lo que le había pasado antes de comenzar el entrenamiento de ese día.

Flash Back  
**-Toma-**la detiene una voz con tono indiferente

Ella le recibe las llaves del gimnasio, cosa que le extrañó mucho, pensaba que entrenaría hoy también, como lo había hecho durante toda la semana

**-¿Es que no vas a quedarte hasta tarde Rukawa?**

**-Solo por hoy ¿mañana me las podrías pasar de nuevo?**

**-Si, claro-**con extrañeza**-¿se puede preguntar por que?-**

**-Tengo algo que hacer-**fue su escueta respuesta y se encaminó hacia los vestidores  
Fin Flash Back

"_¿Será posible? No… no lo creo, sería demasiada coincidencia, ya me estoy imaginando cosas…"_ pensaba Ayako cuando miraba al chico ojos de zorro jugar

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Mañana cof cof podré ir, cof cof, parece**-hablaba Touko con sus amigos

**-¿Tu crees?-**con un poco de duda

**-Claro cof cof, además la sorpresa aun no esta lista **

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa, Touko con una bata blanca de levantar que cubría su pijama rosado, cubierta con una manta y con un té caliente en sus manos

**-¿Y a que se debe tu resfriado?**

**-Creo, cof cof, que el cambio de clima cof cof-**tomando un sorbo de su te**- ya me había demorado Takamiya. ¿Y cuando llega Hana?-**pregunto con ansiedad

**-Creo que en cualquier momento-**dijo Oukus mirando el reloj de pared de la sala

**-Si, su entrenamiento ya debe haber terminado**

Se oye el timbre de la casa, Touko inmediatamente deja su te en la mesa de centro y corre esperando que fuera su querido pelirrojo. Con emoción abre la puerta, solo para ver que era su odioso compañero de salón. En su rostro se instaló la seriedad

**-¿Que quieres?-**le dice con voz dura

**-Primero saluda, mal educada-**con su habitual carácter

**-Yo no saludo a personas que me desagradan, tarado-**manteniendo su postura

Mirándola fijamente, recién se había dado cuenta que tenía sus anteojos puestos, abrió los ojos más de lo normal, cosa que Touko notó

**-¿Esto?-**llevándose un par de dedos al marco**-no los estaría usando si un idiota no hubiera roto mis lentes de contacto**

**-No se porque me molesté a venir a la casa de una amargada**

Ese era el peor insulto que tenía para ella, y eso lo sabia

**-Eres un imbécil**

**-Mal agradecida**

**-Antipático**

**-Engreída**

**-Inexpresivo**

**-Estúpida**

Sintiéndose un poco mareada, se afirma del marco de la puerta para evitar caerse, tratando de recuperar el aire

**-Eres la ultima persona que quería ver hoy-**levantando la vista, con enfado en los ojos**-ahora dime a que viniste-**con más dureza que antes

**-El profesor me dio esto para que te los entregara**-sacando los apuntes de su bolso

**-Gracias-**recibiéndolos, mejor dicho, arrancándoselos con fuerza**-adiós-**azotando la puerta**-No lo soporto-**apoyándose en una pared, tratando de tranquilizarse para que sus invitados no la vieran así

Rukawa se quedó mirando la casa, recordando que ella le había tirado la puerta en sus narices

**-Así no tengo problemas con el maestro encargado del salón-**sabiendo que había cumplido su misión

Ya en la casa…

**-¿Quien era?-**pregunta Noma

**-Era cof cof-**tratando de hacer memoria (solo lo recuerda como el feo durmiente y que siempre discute con el)**-el compañero de equipo de Hana cof cof, el que tiene a todas las chicas babeando por el**

**-¿Rukawa?-**dicen a coro

**-Si, ese-**sentándose en el sillón y bebiendo un poco de su te**-vino a entregarme los apuntes de las clases de hoy**

**-Que amable**

**-No lo creo Ookus, el profesor se lo ordeno cof cof, para lo que me importa, no lo soporto**-bufó con fastidio**-pero bueno bueno-**de repente se vuelve a oír el timbre de la casa**-Ojalá que no haya olvidado de algo cof cof-**nuevamente levantándose lentamente del sillón, preparándose para echar al kitsune de la casa, abriendo con enfado la puerta

**-Ahora que…-**levanto su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción**-¡Hana!**

**-Creo que estas mejor ¿a quien ibas a echar eh?-**dándose cuenta de la actitud de su amiga

**-A nadie, a nadie-**abriendo la puerta mas**-anda pasa**

**-Hola Hanamichi-**dijeron torpemente los cuatro

**-Hola ¿quien vino antes de mí?**

**-Rukawa-**responde el rubio

**-¿Que¿El zorro idiota estuvo aquí?-**con furia**-supongo que vino a entregarte los apuntes de hoy**

**-Si cof ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Yo te los iba a traer, pero ese estúpido se los llevó-**aun con enfado

**-Pero no gastemos el tiempo cof con el -**acercándose a la mesa de centro a tomar lo poco que le quedaba de su te**- ¿tienen hambre? Porque yo si, tengo algo preparado en el refrigerador, solo se calienta y listo**

**-¿Alcanzara para todos?**

**-Si, Takamiya, incluso hay de sobra para ti, sabían que vendrían a visitar a una amiga enferma por eso me prepare para esto**

**-Esta bien, vamos a comer-**dijo con entusiasmo Hanamichi

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sentándose en la mesa, todos recordaban los momentos que pasaron cuando la chica era parte del ejército, cosas que hicieron reír, que hicieron llorar, que hicieron a avergonzarse a más de uno, en especial a Sakuragi y sus rechazos. Touko estaba desde las primeras decepciones, los festejaba con todos los demás, pero cuando estaban solos, ella no podía evitar llegar a él, arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza y cariño, todo el cariño que le tenía en ese entonces, que se merecía al estar en ese momento tan triste, esperando que se diera cuenta que la persona que lo amaba de verdad estaba a su lado, pero ese momento nunca llegó. _"Pero ahora estoy aquí, y cuando te vuelvan a rechazar, te abrazaré una y otra vez, hasta que notes que estoy a tu lado, que nunca te dejaré". _Claro, nadie lo sabía, eso los metería en problemas y los comprometería al nivel que los demás dirían que eran novios, aunque esa idea, Touko no la descartaba del todo, por supuesto, cuando eran niños. Por su parte Hanamichi, el mejor recuerdo que tenía de ella era esos momentos de apoyo que le daba cuando una chica lo rechazaba, sentía su calor, su cariño cuando lo abrazaba y le decía "Ya encontrarás a la persona indicada". Esas eran las únicas palabras que pronunciaba, pero era suficiente para él, era lo que necesitaba escuchar y reponerse para esperar a esa chica que lo haria sentir especial Ya era tarde y los chicos ya tenían que marcharse

**-¿Estas segura? Si quieres me quedo contigo-**decía preocupado el pelirrojo

**-No, estaré bien, no es la primera vez que estaré sola en la noche-**y con un poco de tristeza en su voz**-además… debo acostumbrarme-**Sakuragi sabía a que se refería con eso

**-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana-**tratando de animarla

**-Si, nos vemos en la escuela**

**-Adiós-**dijeron a coro

**-Adiós chicos-**cerrando la puerta tras si. Touko se encamina hacia un portarretrato en especial que toma de la mesa de centro de la sala, la toca con sus finos dedos, hablándole**-cumpliré mi promesa, seré feliz-**con una sonrisa triste**-por eso he regresado… **

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-La pasamos muy bien no?-**decía el rubio con ánimo

**-Si, excelente y la comida estuvo maravillosa, me gustaría haberme quedado para comer más**

**-Gordo, solo piensas en comer-**le recriminaba Noma

**-¿Y que tiene de malo? Debo mantenerme en forma para conquistar a las chicas, como dice el dicho "La gordura es parte de la hermosura"-**vanagloriandose Takamiya

**-Hanamichi-**le habla Yohei, viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo, no se le había quitado en todo el día**- no te preocupes**

**-Touko esta sola en un lugar al que no había regresado en mucho tiempo y después de lo que le paso…-**haciendo una pausa

**-Ella esta tranquila, trata de iniciar una nueva vida aquí y…**

**-Y tendremos que ayudarla, ahora nosotros somos su familia en Kanagawa-**terminando la frase de su amigo

**-Si con la mano que tiene en la cocina, seguro que si-**dijo el gordo par distender el ambiente, lo que significo llevarse un cabezazo del pelirrojo.

FIN CAPITULO VI

Hola aquí va otro capitulo. Ya se acerca la fiesta de aniversario, para la declaración de Hanamichi (pobrecito, está preocupado por su amiga ¿Por qué será? Eh?) y la sorpresa de Touko (aunque ya saben hacia donde va) y otras cositas más.

Ahora a contestar reviews

**Khira:** ¿por que no la han matado? Fácil, porque soy yo la que escribo, además, y por suerte, las más acérrimas no estaban en el pasillo :P. Yo le encuentro toda la razón en que lo haya insultado, le rompió sus lentes de contacto XD, y veo que te gusta que alguien discuta con el zorrito…

**alionushka:** tienes razón, ahí esta el misterio de la historia, para saberlo tienes que seguir leyendo (aunque ya he dado pistas ;-)) y trataré de subir los cap, aunque no tenga Internet cerca, lo prometo…

**Yukino-chan1:** bueno eso es lo que quería causar entre los lectores, además ya expliqué las razones para que ella fuera diferente ¿Te gustó el talento que le puse¿Y la respuesta a la pregunta que me haces? No lo se, solo pido que sigas leyendo… (Suerte con tu pc)

**amaltea:** Rukawa se lleva peor con ella que con Hanamichi (si se va por el lado romántico, si que me será difícil juntarlos, si es que decido hacerlo, jejejeje). Si quieres ver a Haruko llorar, solo debes tener paciencia (es que creo que va ser largo), nuestro querido pelirrojo sufrirá, eso no lo puedo evitar. Y si, Touko tiene su talento especial…

**Ariadna-chan:** De nada, ves a Hanamichi más interesado en Haruko, pero quizás este capitulo cambie un poco tu opinión. Para la fiesta, faltará un poquito, pero no te impacientes. Que bueno que te guste la canción porque tiene de base el piano por eso la quise poner (y ella le gusta mucho tocarlo) y porque a mi me fascina.

**Botan-Peony:** no importa, con tal que me mandes reviews… ¿Así que te hizo gracia lo de Ryota? Como dije en un capitulo anterior, pasará las penas del infierno y más para decirle esa frase a Ayako. Lo de Mitsui, solo será una atracción momentánea… Y gracias por apoyarme y espero tu opinión sobre el talento de Touko…

Aquí va una duda media tonta que se me ocurrió al mirar con atención a cierto jugador de Ryonan, si quieren me la contestan ¿Ustedes creen que Akira Sendoh se parece a Allen Shezar de "La visión de Escaflowne"? Se que es tonta, pero quiero saber su respuesta, porque se me esta ocurriendo algo interesante para este personaje en un fic…


	7. Preambulo

CAPITULO VII: PREAMBULO

**-Más rápido-**gritaba el pequeño capitán a sus dirigidos mientras que corrían las vueltas al gimnasio**-más, más…**

**-Estoy cansado**

**-Por culpa de Yasuda, 10 vueltas más-**mientras que los demás miraban al pobre chico con furia

El profesor Anzai, con su clásica taza de te humeante, sentado al lado de la duela, llamaba a Miyagi

**-Si¿que desea profesor?**

**-Quería saber el progreso de Sakuragi**

**-Muy bien, ya sabe lo necesario para hacer de guardia, ha aprendido muy rápido, tal como usted lo había previsto-**con ánimo le comenta

**-¿Y te ha dicho algo sobre aprender las técnicas de Rukawa?**

El entusiasmo con que hablaba Ryota se esfumó inmediatamente

**-Por favor, eso no me lo recuerde**

Flash Back

En unos de los tantos entrenamientos madrugadores que tenia el capitán y Hanamichi, el pelirrojo trataba de pasarlo

**-Vamos Hanamichi ¿acaso tienes miedo?-**decía, azuzándolo a atacar

**-Claro que no, este genio no le teme a nadie-**respondía con confianza en si mismo, boteando el balón. Se preparaba para hacer su movimiento, pensaba hacerle la finta que le enseñó en el partido contra Kainan, cuando pasó a Kiyota, levantando el balón con sus manos, haciéndolo pensar que tiraría hacia la canasta, pero después lo pasaría por el lado derecho para anotar, pero el discípulo no pudo con el maestro, Miyagi leyendo sus movimientos, se le roba en el primer bote que hace el talentoso.

**-Jajajajaja¿Cómo pensaste en pasarme con eso?-**reía, ufanándose de su triunfo, Hanamichi estaba un poco molesto**-vamos, inténtalo de nuevo-**lanzándole el balón para que repitiera la jugada

Había pasado bastante rato, pero Sakuragi no podía pasarlo, el capitán siempre encontraba la forma de evitarlo. El pelirrojo se estaba impacientando, se le acababa la paciencia

**-¿Qué pasa Hanamichi? Si no puedes pasarme, no podrás vencer a Rukawa-**le dijo, esperando que eso lo animara un poco (era sabido por todos que lo único que quería era competir y ganarle al kitsune)**-si quieres derrotar al enemigo, primero tienes que conocer sus técnicas-**tratando de inducir al talentoso de que aprendiera del Nº 11, siguiendo el consejo del profesor

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**mirándolo con sorpresa (es que este chico no entiende las indirectas)

**-¿Acaso no has pensado aprender de él?-**le responde con fastidio

**-¡NUNCA¿ME OISTE?-**con un sonoro golpe en la cabeza, dejando a su capitán en el suelo**-no quiero depender de ese estúpido arrogante para mejorar…**

Fin Flash Back

**-Me dolió mucho-**sobándose la frente

**-Hohohohohohoho-**río_ "Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"_

Las vueltas ya se habían terminado y los chicos se tomaban un descanso

**-Oye Sakuragi, y tu amiga ¿Cómo esta?-**le pregunta Ishii

**-Mejor, ayer se quedó en casa, porque tuvo una recaída-**mirando con enojo al zorro, sabiendo que había tenido una "amistosa" conversación en la puerta de su casa. Ayako esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario y sobretodo al vistazo que le dio Hanamichi a Rukawa al decirlo. _"Creo que tenía razón"_, al recordar la razón de porque el muchacho indiferente no se quedó ese día en el gimnasio, mientras acercaba la cesta de balones con la ayuda de Haruko al campo de juego.

**-¿Y hoy habrá venido?-**pregunta Kuwata

**-Si, yo la vi…-**le responde Yasuda

**-Vaya, creo que les gusta mas de lo que pensé-**dice con picardía el talentoso

**-¿Y por que no? Ella es hermosa, agradable, simpática, en fin, es perfecta ¿Acaso nunca te ha gustado?-**le pregunta MItsui, cosa que le borra la cara divertida que tenía el chico _"¿Gustarme?... Cuando estaba aquí, la quería como una amiga porque siempre estaba para mi, eso me hacía muy feliz… tener alguien que me apoyara, que me diera consuelo cuando estaba triste… la extrañé mucho cuando se fue… más cuando lo pasó mal en EEUU, quería estar con ella… ahora que ha regresado, me he vuelto a sentir de la misma forma… sentir que alguien siempre me dará ánimos para seguir…"_

**-No, es como mi hermana-**retomando la actitud anterior**-pero si quieren acercársele, tendrán que vérselas conmigo y con mis amigos-**mostrando un puño

**-Basta de charla, es hora de practicar pases-**decía el pequeño capitán, deteniendo la conversación que tenían los chicos

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era de jugar un partido de entrenamiento, cuando Ryota iba a dividir los equipos, el profesor Anzai lo detiene, y mirando al pelirrojo directamente dice

**-Sakuragi, no jugarás en el primer tiempo**

**-¿Qué… que estas diciendo gordito? No puedes dejar fuera a este genio del basketball-**rodeándolo y sobándole la papada**-por** **favor déjame jugar-** mientras que MItsui y Miyagi lo detenían y lo regañaban por tratarlo de una manera tan "familiar"

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarlo así?**

**-Hanamichi, tenle más respeto, es nuestro entrenador**

**-Eres un do'aho**

**-¡RUKAWA!**

**-Hohohohohohohoho-**las cosas que le decía y hacía el pelirrojo siempre lo hacían reír

**-Haruko por favor encárgate del marcador y del tiempo-**le dice Ayako y ella asiente, ya que la manager haría de árbitro

El partido comienza, Sakuragi estaba al lado del profesor, mirando con desilusión. Lo que más quería era demostrarle a todos, en especial a Rukawa, que había mejorado mucho y que era capaz de vencerlos a todos, gracias al entrenamiento que le daba Miyagi. Observaba el partido con atención, hasta que fijó su vista en alguien _"Algo anda mal… el zorro no es así… aunque juega de la misma forma, no es el mismo… es como si no tuviera vida, ya no demuestra esa obsesión de ser el nº 1 de Japón, esa pasión por el juego… ni siquiera las ganas de vencer a cualquiera… ¿Por qué juega así¿Qué es lo que le pasa?... ¿Qué me importa lo que le pase? Es la persona que más detesto en este mundo… ¿Qué más da? Mejor para mí… " _Negaba con la cabeza esos pensamientos de preocupación por su compañero de equipo, mientras que el profesor Anzai inmediatamente se da cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente (es que nuestro protagonista es como un libro abierto, se podía saber lo que pensaba) y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-Reemplazarás a Kakuta en el segundo tiempo-**le indicó al muchacho cuando terminó el primer tiempo

**-¿Eh?-**despertando de sus desvaríos mentales**-Sí, que bueno que dejarás jugar a este talentoso jejejejejeje-**con su habitual arrogancia

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Que bueno que estás mejor, los chicos de mi salón estaban felices de verte-**le decía Ookus

**-El nuestro también-**decía los demás

**-¿En serio? No creía que fuera popular-**les responde Touko mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio a buscar a su comandante

**-Si, tienes mucha suerte con los chicos**

**-Hana me dijo algo parecido Yohei y te repito lo que le dije "Si lo sé, pero hay uno en especial a quien no le intereso como quisiera"-**esas palabras le reafirmaba al sub-comandante las sospechas de que los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia el pelirrojo eran algo más que amistad

Llegando al lugar, el ejército ve abrirse las puertas y Touko se sorprende al ver salir a alguien y se acerca inmediatamente

**-Tu debes ser el gordito-**mirándolo con atención, recordando las frases que le dedicaba al entrenador las cartas de su amigo, en ellas se refería a él en una forma muy agradecida y muy graciosa, casi nunca le decía profesor sino que "gordito". Frente a está actitud, los jugadores que venían saliendo estaban atónitos con la escena. En cuanto al profesor Anzai, al principio la miró con sorpresa, pero después dice

**-Y tú debes ser la chica de la que todos hablan, hohohohohohoho-**

Ahora la sorprendida es ella

**-¿De la que todos hablan?**

**-Si, y ya veo la razón-**reconociendo que era muy hermosa, mirando a sus dirigidos, que estaban sonrojados a más no poder (n/a: el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo)

**-Me llamo Touko Namiya, mucho gusto en conocerlo, Hana me ha hablado mucho de usted**

**-¿Te refieres a Sakuragi?-**la muchacha asiente**-espero que te haya dicho algo bueno de mi…**

**-Claro, de eso no se preocupe**

**-Espero verte muy seguido por el gimnasio y apoyes al equipo**

**-Cuente con eso profesor**

**-Bueno, yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana-**dirigiéndose a los jugadores y empieza a dirigirse a la salida, pero sin antes decirle a Touko**-pero no los distraigas**

**-No se preocupe, no lo haré**

Después de la asombrosa conversación entre el profesor y la recién llegada (hablaban como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida), Mitsui se acercó a ella

**-Que bueno que estas mejor**

**-Si, Hana me dio sus saludos y apoyo, se lo agradezco mucho-**con reverencia seguida de una gran sonrisa

Los chicos la miraron un poco extrañados

**-¿Usas anteojos?-**le pregunta Shiozaki

**-Si, es que tengo miopía y me da un poco de miedo las operaciones, así que prefiero usarlos, aunque tenía lentes de contacto… pero alguien me los rompió-**diciendo lo ultimo con fastidio, recordando quien había sido**-aunque tengo otro par y los usaré mañana…-**esta frase se ve interrumpida por alguien

**-¿Ya estas mejor?-**se oye a lo lejos

**-Si, gracias por preocuparte Akagi-**dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica que se acercaba

**-Discúlpame por no haberte visitado, supe que vivías cerca de mi casa**

**-Pierde cuidado, se que estas ocupada con el equipo-**y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes**-me imagino que se están preparando para la fiesta de mañana**

**-Claro, un descanso de la tortura de Miyagi-**y todos estaban de acuerdo con la afirmación de Mitsui

**-¿Ya está hablando mal de mi?-**se acerca un enojado Ryota, acompañado de Ayako**-recuerden que soy su nuevo capitán**

**-Hola**

**-Hola Namiya, veo que te encuentras mejor-**le dice la manager

**-Si y lista para mañana, para bailar toda la noche **

**-¿Y las llaves del gimnasio?-**revisándose los bolsillos del pantalón mientras las chicas hablaban

**-¿Qué no te acuerdas Ryota? Hace unas semanas que se las dejo a Rukawa, ya sabes que en lo único que piensa es en el basketball, aunque…**

**-¿Aunque que?**

**-No, nada, es algo sin importancia**

**-¡Touko! No debes estar mucho tiempo afuera, tienes que cuidarte-**regañaba Sakuragi mientras caminaba hacia el grupo saliendo del lugar de entrenamiento

**-Ya me encuentro mejor y no me regañes, que no soy tu hermana pequeña-**un poco molesta**-bueno ya que estamos todos, es hora de irnos, debemos descansar para la fiesta**

Haruko revisaba su bolso, buscando algo, mientras los demás hablaban y se da cuenta de algo

**-Olvidé los apuntes de mi clase, aun deben estar en mi asiento, iré a buscarlos**

**-Yo te acompaño**

**-No te preocupes Sakuragi, voy y vuelvo**

**-Nosotros te esperaremos aquí-**dice Yohei cuando la muchacha iba hacia el edificio

**-Ya es hora de irnos-**dice Mitsui**-nos vemos mañana en el auditorio-**y todos se despiden.

Cuando el ejército se encuentra solo, Touko le hace la pregunta que quería hacerle hace unos días, aprovechando que Haruko no estaba

**-¿Te declararás a la chica que te gusta?-**con un poco de miedo frente a la respuesta. El talentoso empezó a sudar frío y bajando la cabeza le responde

**-Si, lo haré**

**-Pero si no te corresponde ¿Qué harás?-**sabiendo claramente quien era ella y quien le interesaba

**-No lo sé, solo quiero que sepa que puede contar conmigo **

**-¿Estás decidido?-**con sus ojos llenos de pena

**-Si**

**-Entonces, solo hay algo que hacer…-**con la voz apagada y bajando la cabeza**-Apostaré 225 a que no le dices nada-**levantando la mirada y dirigiéndosela al ejército

**-Muy bien, las apuestas se pagan el lunes ¿de acuerdo?-**dice Takamiya, anotando en una pequeña libreta los montos, mientras que los demás celebraban la decisión de su amiga

**-¿COMO PUEDEN APOSTAR CON ESO?-**con toda la ira posible al ver que sus compañeros jugaban con su vida amorosa

**-Es que debemos tener ingresos extras ¿No lo creen?**

**-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-**decían con entusiasmo los demás, Hanamichi, lo único que quería era matarlos

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras iba por sus apuntes, la segunda asistente pensaba en muchas cosas, en su trabajo, en lo que se pondría en la fiesta y en el chico de sus sueños _"Ay Rukawa, si pudieras verme… aunque se que lo único que ocupa tu mente es el basketball… quizás… quizás siempre lo he sabido…"_ pensó tristemente, no quería perder la pequeña esperanza de que se fijara en ella (como todas las demás admiradoras), aunque pasaba el tiempo y él no demostraba ningún interés por nadie, él único que lo sacaba de ese estado de indiferencia eran los berrinches de Sakuragi, pero ella quería creer que también pudiera, algún día, hacerlo reaccionar…

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su salón, llegó a su asiento y buscó sus apuntes

**-Que bueno que estaban aquí-**sonrió al descubrirlos y se encamina hacia la salida, en donde la esperaban el ejército y Touko. _"Ella es una chica muy alegre, no puede creer que después de estar enferma se comporte de esa forma, siempre esta sonriendo… bueno casi siempre, cuando habla de Rukawa se le borra inmediatamente_ (n/a: aunque no lo crean, notó eso)_, aunque me molesta un poco, el no le ha hecho nada para que lo trate así… bueno, le rompió sus lentes de contacto y no le pidió disculpas…"_ además recordó la preocupación de su amigo pelirrojo _"El se comporta muy diferente con ella, se nota que la conoce hace tiempo, es como si sintiera siempre su compañía, además de la preocupación que demostró cuando no asistió a clases… me gustaría que alguien se preocupara así por mi… me gustaría que alguien me conociera tanto como ella a Sakuragi…"._ De pronto sintió una punzada en su pecho y se llevó su mano a su corazón

**-Bah que raro**-tratando de no darle importancia a ese pequeño dolor-**Ah, ya llegué a la salida-**al ver la luz de los postes y al grupo que la estaba esperando para irse a casa…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Ha… Haruko bueno yo… yo quería decirte algo, que tu me gustas mucho… no… no…-**se decía el pelirrojo frente al espejo**-Haruko… yo te quiero mucho… no tampoco-**y poniendo una pose de galán seductor**-Ey, nena ¿quieres ser mi novia?... ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?-**se quejaba. Había pasado mas de una hora mirándose, tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para declarársele**-¿Cómo puede costarme tanto? Ya lo había hecho antes…-**pero sabía que con la hermana del ex capitán era diferente, realmente estaba enamorado, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, bueno, 50 veces antes, pero no tanto como ahora.

Saliendo del baño, se encamina a su cuarto, reflexionando sobre las locuras que había hecho para agradarle, jugar con Akagi sin saber nada del basketball y caerle en gracia de todas las maneras posibles para entrar al equipo, además de golpear al asqueroso kitsune por el solo hecho de tratarla mal (aunque ese odio pasó a lo deportivo). Llegando a su destino, se tira en su cama pensando en eso y la manera en que le diría lo que siente por ella _"¿Qué podría decirle¿Y si lo hago? Seguramente me rechazará, entonces ¿Por qué lo hago? No quiero que se sienta presionada por mis sentimientos, pero ya no puedo más con esto… yo lo único que quiero es que sepa que aunque no sienta lo mismo, siempre podrá contar conmigo, yo siempre estaré a su lado…"_ y con un suspiro**-Haruko… mañana será el día…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Y llegó el día en que todo el colegio esperaba, la celebración del aniversario, por consiguiente todas las actividades, clases y clubes se suspendieron, pero los chicos tendrían que ir a las aburridas ceremonias, además era obligación, porque contaba como día de escuela. Todos los chicos esperaban la fiesta que habría en la noche, además de entregarse los premios a los más destacados del último semestre. Todos estaban aburridos, la mayoría expresándolo con bostezos con las somníferas palabras de los profesores y del director, preguntándose ansiosos cuanto faltaba para que esto terminara, ansiosos para ir a casa y prepararse para la fiesta

**-Hoy es el día**

**-Si, hoy es la sorpresa de Touko**

**-Estoy ansioso de saber que es**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo**

**-Debe ser muy secreto, apenas si nos dijo algo-**decía Hanamichi entre murmullos a Yohei, ya estaban sentados juntos

**-¿Que crees que sea?**

**-No lo sé, he tratado de recordar algo especial que hacía mientras estaba aquí pero nada**

**-Quizás sea algún talento escondido, eso lo pone más interesante ¿no lo crees?-** y el pelirrojo asiente

Por su parte Haruko pensaba en todas las obligaciones y preocupaciones al ser la ayudante de Ayako. Creía que era fácil pero no había muchas cosas que hacer _"¿Como podía ser esto sola?" _pensaba a menudo, pero eso la mantenía contenta, ahora podía ayudar al equipo y aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaría al lado del chico que le quitaba el sueño y esto se lo comentaba a sus amigas Fuji y Matsui, para sobrellevar el tedio de la ceremonia

**-Vaya, que si tienes trabajo-**dijo la primera

**-Si y eso me pone contenta, ayudar a los chicos**

**-Si…-**con cara picarona-**y estar cerca de Rukawa no?-**

**-Fuji, que dices-**entre sonrojos y negaciones**-eso no es cierto**

**-Si claro-**le dijeron a coro, mientras que la chica solo atina a sonrojarse más, pero tenia que aceptar que en parte era cierto…

El muchacho de mirada fría, como siempre cabeceaba, estando sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Tal vez era la costumbre, a esa hora los maestros siempre lo echan del salón por dormirse en clase y aprovecha para ir al techo a hacerlo tranquilamente. Si fuera por él, estaría en su cama durmiendo o entrenando, esas dos cosas eran lo único que lo sacaban de su habitual apatía, además de estar en su propio mundo, en el que solo está él y su meta, ser el mejor jugador de las preparatorias para alcanzar su sueño de ir a EEUU para mejorar sus jugadas. Deseaba que esa fuera la realidad en ese momento, en vez de estar sentado escuchando el aburrido discurso del director y al lado de su detestable compañera de asiento…

"_¿Por qué el destino me pone esta prueba?"_ reclamaba con el pensamiento. Ya era demasiado, demasiado para su paciencia (y eso que tenia mucha). Al sentarse a su lado se sentía condenada (para la mayoría de las chicas, era la más afortunada), primero despertarlo cada vez que se le pedía, al saberse que ha sido la única persona que no le ha hecho nada al profanar su preciado sueño (aun), después soportar los insultos que murmura cada vez que lo hacía, sin olvidar las caras de enfado que le daba, aguantándose las ganas de tratarlo de la misma manera y por ultimo, ser el blanco favorito de su fiel ejercito de admiradoras con hacerla quedar mal frente a la escuela, inventar chismes de mala calaña y una que otra carta de amenaza (ella no les daba importancia), pero había llegado a un punto que eso ya era insoportable. Y ahora, estaba a su lado, tan aburrida como él, pero evitando dormirse _"¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto, ah?"_ mirando el techo. Perdida en sus pensamientos y reclamos mentales, sintió como un bulto se posaba en su lado derecho y al bajar la mirada se encuentra que el feo durmiente no encontró nada mejor que usar de almohada su hombro para dormir _"No puede ser"_, mientras que el muchacho estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Touko no podía hacer nada, no quería hacer un espectáculo, así que tuvo que aguantarse, sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda, eso significaba que las admiradoras del chico solo querían matarla en ese mismo momento.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Al terminar el largo discurso del director de la escuela, los aplausos lo despertaron, abriendo lentamente los ojos se vio que tenia la cabeza en el hombro de alguien, al ver la falda, confirmó que era una chica y se separó lentamente bostezando. Creía que ella era como todas las demás, estaría sonrojada por tenerlo cerca, pero eso no le importaba, siempre le había pasado desde que empezó a jugar, ser observado por el sexo opuesto, le era muy molesto, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y las trataba con indiferencia, a eso le ayudaba mucho su carácter huraño y frío, así que haría lo mismo en esta ocasión a la chica que "amablemente" le prestó su hombro como almohada para dormir. Pero para su sorpresa, vio a Touko con una cara de enfado, mucho le costó mantener su cara de frialdad al ver sus ojos tan llenos de enojo y furia que llegaron a brillar.

**-¡TOUKO!-**se escucha a lo lejos

**-¡HANA!-**al oírlo, Rukawa notó la transformación de la muchacha. La expresión de enfado de su cara se fue de repente, sus ojos cambiaron de sentimiento en un segundo, de la ira a la emoción de escuchar a su amigo pelirrojo, mientras se giraba, levantando su mano para indicar su posición**-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-**los chicos se acercaron a ella mientras que el muchacho se levantaba al verlos llegar

**-Miren, el zorro se va porque llegó el talentoso Sakuragi-**con una risa estruendosa

**-Do'aho-**mientras se iba

**-¡MALDITO RUKAWA!-**gruñía

**-Tranquilo Hana, no vale la pena-**tratando de calmar su rabia**-ves, ya se fue…** **¿Y están listos para la sorpresa?-**tratando de cambiar de tema

**-Si estamos muy ansiosos¿no muchachos?-**dijo el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a sus amigos que asintieron**-por favor adelántanos algo**

**-No-**con una sonrisa picara**-ya han esperado mucho, pueden esperar unas horas más**

**-Eso no justo**

**-Claro que si, jajaja, pero ¿saben? No importa lo que haga hoy, todo será dedicado a ustedes-**y mirando al talentoso**-especialmente a ti Hana-**con un poco de rubor en su rostro. El aludido, frente a la actitud tan tierna y dulce, especialmente en el color de sus mejillas de la joven, se sintió un poco incomodo, demostrándolo con una risa nerviosa, la chica se dio cuenta y para distender el ambiente

**-Bueno, bueno ahora tienen que irse, aquí mismo va a ser la sorpresa**

**-Pero…**

**-Vamos, vamos, nos vemos en la noche**

**-Si claro**

Al verlo irse, Touko se sintió feliz por la actitud de Hanamichi cuando le dijo que se la dedicaba _"Puede ser que sea algo especial para el"_ y se sonrió frente a ese pensamiento, esperando que fuera realidad.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Vaya estoy ansioso**

**-Yo también Noma**

**-¿Qué será?-**decía Takamiya**-Ah, ya se¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? apostemos que va a ser la sorpresa**

**-Claro, pero creo que es muy tarde-**responde el rubio**-además, aposté mi dinero del mes a la declaración de Hanamichi**

**-Yo también-**responde Noma

**-¡DEJENME EN PAZ!-**responde con furia

**-Tranquilo-**y mirando a los chicos furtivamente**-si te rechazan, ya tienes a alguien con quien consolarte-**esta afirmación dejó con signos de interrogación al chico, a lo que su amigo se dio cuenta**- la sorpresa de Touko está dedicada a ti-**con burla

**-Eso no es cierto Yohei-**un poco incómodo**-dijo que era para todos**

**-Es verdad, pero ¿no te diste cuenta como se puso cuando te lo dijo?-**los demás apoyaban la moción, pero le salió bastante caro, un chichón en la frente, mientras que el pelirrojo caminaba enojado por la calle…

FIN CAPITULO VII

Hola y aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, preparando los motores para el próximo, que viene lo más esperado, la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela, por ende lo que esperan, además algunos personajes la pasarán muy bien y los otros, bueno, no tanto :P.

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**loquis sa:** primero que nada, gracias por darte el trabajo de leer mi fic, que bueno que te haya gustado. Los sentimientos de Touko, ah, creo que es muy fácil saberlo, pero si te quedan algunas dudas, en unos cap mas adelante, se lo dirá a la persona menos indicada. Su relación con Rukawa, ella no lo soporta, y creo que no lo hará nunca, aunque… Gracias por responderme mi duda, yo también lo encontré parecido, por eso lo pregunté :P ¿y de ponerlo en mi fic? Lo haré aparecer, pero no mucho

**Ariadna-chan:** Si, ella esta solita, lo que le pasó en EEUU es muy triste, y aunque no lo parezca, sufre mucho, mas adelante sabrás y de que manera… y por favor espera un capitulo más, espero no defraudarte con lo que tengo pensado para la fiesta

**Botan-Peony:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el talento de mi personaje, además esos dos siguen discutiendo y de que manera, creo que eso nunca va a cambiar, y veo que ya te actualizaste, como ya contesté a un review (el anterior a este) lo que le pasó en EEUU es muy triste para ella, y no te preocupes, no he dicho nada, solo he dado pistas… ¿Mi querido pelirrojo se esta confundiendo? No lo se XD. Touko ha regresado por él, de eso no hay duda y te pregunto ¿Quieres que ella mejore su relación con Rukawa?

**amaltea:** Touko está sola, pero ¿quien de los dos le hará verdadera compañía eh, también agradezco la respuesta a mi pregunta media tonta¿le encontraste un aire de caballero antiguo? Yo no me había fijado, pero más ingredientes le pongo a mi idea, que solo irá cuando termine los fics que estoy escribiendo (que son tres) y obviamente no se parecen en la personalidad…

**Yukinochan1:** Ahora actualize, espero que te guste

Disculpen las molestias, si algo esta mal escrito o algo parecido, perdonen, es que ya no tengo internet, pero en compensa este cap esta mas largo, y los otros tambien lo seran...


	8. Homenaje

CAPITULO VIII: HOMENAJE

Se preguntaba el porque iría a la fiesta de aniversario, ya que era la persona más antisocial del mundo y era natural que no le gustara estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero al estar obligado por Ayako a venir para recibir un homenaje junto a los demás alumnos destacados durante el semestre pasado, no lo quedó otra opción. La entrenadora lo amenazó con encerrarlo con su "ejército de admiradoras" en un salón y con el tono en que lo dijo, sería capaz de hacerlo, eso le causaba indiferencia, pero estar a merced de unas chicas histéricas, le era muy molesto. Así que, vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca desabrochada a la altura del cuello y una corbata negra suelta (n/a: si vieron "Perros de la calle" o la teleserie chilena "Machos", me entenderán), lo que hacía resaltar su tez, llega al auditorio. El típico chillido no se hizo esperar, además de los murmullos del tipo "Que guapo se ve" "Ah, es tan lindo" o simplemente suspiros al verlo llegar

**-Vaya, mi amenaza funcionó-**le dijo Ayako cuando lo vio acercarse**-¿Sabes? Te ves muy apuesto-**el chico no contestó**-bueno, bueno, lo único que tienes que hacer es subirte al escenario y te vas, eso es todo-**a lo que Rukawa respondió un poco molesto

**-Está bien-**caminando hacia un lugar oscuro y tranquilo, lo más lejos del ruido

**-Los demás… ¿aun no han llegado?-**se le oye decir a un muchacho que fácilmente medía dos metros

**-Si capitán Akagi, sólo faltan Ryota, que iba a buscar a Sakuragi para llegar juntos, pero no se porque se demoran tanto y Mitsui **

**-Esos cabezas huecas-**bufa con fastidio**-el primero que debería estar aquí es Miyagi por ser el nuevo capitán**

**-No te preocupes, ellos llegaran, tarde o temprano-**le dice calmadamente un muchacho de anteojos y con actitud serena

**-Espero que lleguen a tiempo Kogure, si no…-**mostrando una cara de enojo (n/a: imagínense a un gorila enojado, así será más fácil)

Su compañero nota a alguien llegar, un muchacho un poco desarreglado para el momento, con su corbata azul corrida hacia un lado, botones desabrochados de su camisa blanca y la chaqueta del mismo color de su corbata al hombro

**-Que bueno que estás aquí Mitsui**

**-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde haciendo ensayos para la prueba de admisión a la universidad-**tratando de acomodarse la ropa un poco

**-Si que le estas poniendo entusiasmo-**le dice Ayako**-tienes muchas ganas de entrar a Shintai**

**-¿Quién lo diría? El semestre pasado estuviste a punto de no ir al campeonato nacional, y ahora tienes excelentes calificaciones-**haciendo memoria Kogure

**-Es que no quiero que me pase lo mismo, además… quiero estar en la selección nacional adulta-**con voz decidida

**-Por lo visto tienes el mismo objetivo que yo**

**-Claro Akagi, pero lo primero es ganar el campeonato nacional en mi última temporada en la preparatoria-**con una sonrisa de seguridad**-además de recibir mi premio por ser un destacado del semestre-**diciéndolo con un poco de arrogancia, mientras que los demás lo miraban con una cara como diciendo "nunca cambiará"

**-Hermano-**se acerca Haruko**-ya hablé con los maestros, esperarán 20 minutos más y si no llegan comenzarán la ceremonia sin ellos**

**-Bueno, ya estamos casi todos, solo falta Sakuragi y Miyagi**

**-¿Aun no han llegado?-**en tono de preocupación

**-No, si hasta Rukawa llegó temprano, y eso que a esta hora se dedica a dormir-**le responde la manager, mientras que la chica lo buscaba con la mirada. Al verlo, apoyado en una pared, esperando pacientemente la aburrida ceremonia _"Si tan solo…"_, pero niega ese pensamiento con la cabeza, pero aun no estaba totalmente resignada a que ese chico pensara en otra cosa que no fuera ser el mejor…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Apresúrate Hanamichi-**le pedía Ryota esperándolo afuera, vestido para impresionar a la chica de sus sueños**-Ya es tarde-**acompañado del ejército que también le pedía lo mismo frente a su casa

**-¡Cállense! Trato de dormir a mi bebé-**se escucha una mamá molesta con los gritos de los chicos

**-Ya, ya salgo-**se escuchaba desde la ventana del segundo piso. El talentoso, antes de bajar, se detuvo en un foto, en una de su padre y él cuando era pequeño, estaban abrazados y sonriendo, ese era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de él, ya que ahí se mostraban todo el amor que se tenían como padre e hijo _"¿Que pensarías de mi, papá, al saber que voy a recibir un homenaje por haber llegado al campeonato nacional? Ojalá que estuvieras aquí para verme y felicitarme y de seguro que estarías feliz, además ya no me meto en líos como antes… lo único que quiero es ser el mejor y que tu te sientas orgulloso de mi… estés donde estés…"._ Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, el chico se le notaba que se había esmerado en su imagen, perfumado y con el mejor traje que encontró en su armario, una camisa roja acompañada de un traje azul marino.

**-Te ves bien Hanamichi**

**-Si Yohei, tengo que verme más guapo de lo que soy para hacer lo que tu ya sabes**

**-¿Declararte a la hermana del superior Akagi?-**irrumpe Ryota, a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojó inmediatamente

**-S… sí-**responde dudoso

**-Pero sabrás que sólo tendrá ojos para Rukawa, como todas las demás chicas de la escuela **

**-¡CALLATE!-**con un fuerte grito**-por lo menos se que ella le gusta otro, en cambio tú, no sabes si Ayako le interesa alguien o no-**eso fue un golpe bajo, ya que los ojos de Miyagi salían lágrimas**-me imagino que con esa ropa tratarás de impresionarla-**un poco más tranquilo al verlo con una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco, además de una chaqueta de cuero, de repente las mejillas del capitán se tiñeron de rojo

**-Bue… bue… bueno… jijijijiji-**con una mano en la nuca, dando entender que era verdad

**-Ojalá que se vea como la vimos el verano pasado**

**-Si, casi no la reconocí con lo que llevaba puesto…-**con una cara de babosos**-lástima que no la viste-**

Al escucharlos, Miyagi con una furia desmesurada los golpea con todas sus fuerzas a los pobres muchachos (es que les tenía envidia al verla con otra ropa)

**-No digan eso**

**-Tranquilos-**con todo conciliador Yohei**-tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a su ceremonia, Gori debe estar furioso con ustedes-**mirando a los jugadores de Shohoku, al oírlo empezaron a apresurar el paso para llegar a tiempo

**-Espero que te golpee como antes-**decía Noma

**-Que recuerdos aquellos-**en tono de añoranza

**-¿También extrañabas los golpes que le daba Gori a Hanamichi Ookus?**

**-Claro, eso era muy divertido**

**-Aunque también lo es cuando Ayako lo golpea con su abanico, jajajaja-**nombraba Yohei

**-¡YA CALLENSE, SI QUIEREN LLEGAR VIVOS A LA FIESTA!-**muy enfadado dice el pelirrojo, mientras empezaron a correr

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En la entrada del gimnasio, Yohei estaba en lo cierto, Akagi estaba furioso, en su mente preparaba unos de los peores castigos para los retrasados

**-La hora que es y aun no llegan esos idiotas-**mirando su reloj, viendo que faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara la ceremonia y con una cara de daba miedo, incluso a las managers que estaban cerca de él.

**-A los alumnos que participaran del homenaje, por favor acérquense detrás del escenario-**se oyó a un maestro que habló desde un micrófono colocado en una tarima para la ocasión

**-Ayako, por favor vigila que lleguen, yo iré con los demás al escenario-**yendo hacia el equipo y conteniendo su ira

**-Yo también me quedo-**sugirió Haruko

**-Está bien-**y se dirige con sus compañeros

La manager estaba peor que el ex capitán, golpeaba el piso con su zapato en señal de enfado

**-¿Por que no llegan?-**dijo entre dientes y cruzando los brazos**-espero que no se hayan metido en líos **

**-Cálmate Ayako, se que vendrán**

**-¿Y si les pasó algo?-**mostrando más preocupación que enojo

**-Espero que no-**mirando hacia la puerta, ven que llega el grupo de amigos**-miran, ahí vienen**

En la cara de la muchacha se reflejó el alivio de verlos llegar, en especial a ver a Ryota, pero no le gustaba que la viera de esa manera, así que radicalmente cambia de actitud

**-Que bueno que llegan-**en tono irónico mientras que los chicos descansan por la carrera que tuvieron que hacer. Miyagi, al recuperar el aliento, levanta la mirada y ve con atención la chica de sus sueños con un vestido de color café con piedras brillantes que le llegaba hacia las rodillas, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, de tirantes en los hombros y en el cuello tenia amarrado un pañuelo del mismo color, no podía creer que se viera tan hermosa.

**-Ayako…-**la nombró en un suspiro

De la misma manera se sintió Hanamichi al ver a Haruko con un vestido celeste, bastante corto _"Hoy tengo que hacerlo… tengo que decirle lo que siento…"_

Un golpe de un abanico de papel despierta a los jugadores, que estaban embobados viéndolas

**-Vayan detrás del escenario ahora-**indicando el camino con su arma el camino

De repente el ejército busca con la vista a su amiga

**-Y Touko ¿no la han visto?-**pregunta Yohei

**-Si, en la fiesta nos mostraría la sorpresa-**hablando con mucho entusiasmo

**-No-**dijo un poco molesta la segunda manager, viendo el ánimo con que hablaba de ella, mientras que Ayako arrastraba a los jugadores hacia el escenario

**-Búsquenla, para que vea como el talentoso Sakuragi recibe su merecido homenaje-**con su habitual arrogancia

**-SIIII-**responden a coro**-a ver si haces el ridículo**

**-¡ME LAS PAGARAN!**

**-Vámonos-**le dije Ayako mientras le repite la dosis

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Bueno chicos, suerte con su homenaje, nos vemos en el show-**les dice una muchacha

**-Gracias-**le responden atolondradamente sus compañeros

La chica empieza a alejarse. Maquillada suavemente, con el cabello tomado con un hermoso tocado con las puntas hacia arriba, unos mechones rebeldes en su rostro y con un abrigo negro que le que cubría todo su atuendo, solo dejándose ver sus zapatos, llega hacia donde se encuentran con todos los destacados del semestre pasado, comentando la razón de porque estaban ahí, pero también se sentía el nerviosismo (no todos los días lo premian por hacer lo que le gusta) además del miedo a hacer el ridículo frente a toda la escuela, ella solo sonríe, los entendía mucho… A la salida se encuentra con un par de chicos, uno alto y enojado y el otro sereno con anteojos

**-Ni rastros de ellos-**mascullaba con todas las ganas de matarlos

**-Permiso ¿me podrían dejar pasar?-**les pedia amablemente la muchacha

**-Si adelante, disculpa-**dice el muchacho enojado, tratando de controlar su mal humor

**-No te preocupes, con lo alto que eres, no te ibas a fijar en alguien como yo-**le responde con una sonrisa, lo que hace que el chico se incomode un poco _"¿Cómo no me iba fijar en ti, con lo hermosa que eres?"_

**-Gracias por dejarme pasar-**se despide y se aleja de ellos

**-Es una muchacha muy linda-**le comenta su compañero, mientras que él no decía ninguna palabra

Siguiendo su camino, la muchacha ve como se acercan dos muchachos arrastrados por una compañera

**-Vamos, apresúrense, la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar-**le regañaba Ayako, golpeándolos con su abanico de papel

**-Si si, ya ves que llegamos-**rezongaba el pelirrojo, Miyagi no decía nada, aun estaba impresionado por lo bien que se veía

**-Hana…-**murmuro la chica del abrigo, mientras pasaba por su lado, tratando de no ser vista

**-Auch-**se quejan ambos al recibir un coscorrón cortesía del gorila

**-¡PAR DE CABEZAS DE CHORLITO!-**bufo enojado

**-Oye gori ¿Por qué me golpeas? Ya no eres el capitán**

**-Pero soy tu superior, así que tienes que hacerme caso-**y como en los viejos tiempos**-fórmense-**e inmediatamente el equipo hace caso, bueno casi todos, Sakuragi quería salir al escenario primero**-Tu iras detrás de Rukawa-**tomándolo por una oreja y llevándolo a ubicación que le correspondía

**-¿Qué estas diciendo¿Yo detrás de ese zorro estúpido¡Nunca!**

**-Do'aho**

**-Estúpido Rukawa, gracias a mi le ganamos a Sannoh**

**-Si no fuera porque yo te di el pase para que lo hicieras, tarado**

**-Claro, porque no pudiste tu solo**

**-Pero sin ti, hubiéramos ganado de igual forma, porque tenemos la capacidad que tú no tienes **

**-Maldito engreído**

Esta tonta discusión fue interrumpida por los golpes de Akagi

**-Lo que me espera-**dice con resignación Miyagi

**-Esos dos nunca cambiaran, que bueno que será mi última temporada-**con algo de alivio

**-Pero a mi me queda todo un año, no puede ser…-**con lágrimas en los ojos _"¿Cómo le haré para que trabajen juntos? Si lo logro, iré al cielo…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¡Hola Touko!-**dice Noma levantando la mano para indicar la posición del ejército, que estaba acompañado de Haruko

**-Hola chicos, que guapos se ven-**un poco coqueta mientras se acerca y viendo a la segunda asistente**-Akagi, te ves muy bien**

**-Gracias**

Al mirarla mejor, los chicos se dan cuenta de que lleva un abrigo puesto y sin pensarlo, le preguntan la razón

**-¿Por qué lo llevas puesto?-**le pregunta Yohei

**-Es que no quiero que me vean, además tengo un poco de frío-**tiritando un poco

**-Me imagino que tiene que ver con la sorpresa-**le dice Ookus

**-¿Sorpresa?-**pregunta desconcertada Haruko

**-¿No te lo comenté?-**un poco sorprendida**-es que he preparado una desde que llegue para los chicos…-**y un poco risueña**-en especial…-**pero se detiene al pensarlo mejor**-no nada…-**pero el ejército tenia completada la frase en la mente "Para Hanamichi"

**-¿Vienes a ver la ceremonia?**

**-Si Akagi, para apoyar algunos compañeros y al equipo de basketball, claro, menos al feo durmiente**

**-¿Feo durmiente?**

**-Se refiere a Rukawa**-le murmura al oído Yohei

**-Haruko…-**se le oye a un par de chicas

**-Fuji… Matsui, estamos aquí-**le indica la aludida. Las chicas se mueven con dificultad entre la gente hasta que llegan junto a ella

**-Hola muchachas-**saluda Takamiya

**-Se ven muy bien-**les dice Ookus a modo de piropo y era cierto (se podría decir que toda la escuela se veía estupenda, es que era el acontecimiento social del año). Fuji repara en la chica del abrigo

**-Oye ¿Qué no eres tú?**

**-Si, es ella**

**-¿Quién, según ustedes, soy yo?-**pregunta con recelo

**-Eres la chica que se lleva mal con Rukawa**

**-Te llamas Touko Namiya-**responde la chica de cabello corto

**-¿Por qué¿Es que acaso pertenecen a su club de admiradoras?-**un poco enojada

**-Lo encuentro apuesto, pero no para enloquecer-**responde Matsui

**-Además tiene un pésimo carácter y eso no me gusta**

Los ojos de Touko se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al oirlas

**-Nunca pensé que hubieran chicas que pensaran así-**y las abrazó con fuerza**-gracias, gracias, gracias-**mientras que Fuji y Matsui no entendían nada de nada, además de estar asfixiándose. Frente a esta actitud el ejército las miraba con una sonrisa, pero no Haruko, estaba molesta

**-Chicas…-**mascullo con enfado

**-Suéltame**

**-No no dejas respirar-**le ruega Fuji con lo poco que le queda de aire

**-Lo… lo siento-**soltándolas**-Me llamo Touko Namiya-**haciendo una reverencia

**-Matsui**

**-Fuji-**ambas recuperando el aliento

**-Si que te puso contenta al saber que no todas las chicas de la escuela les interesa Rukawa-**le comenta Yohei

**-Claro que si-**con una sonrisa

De repente el director de la escuela se acerca a la tarima

**-Disculpen el retraso…-**un poco nervioso, pero inmediatamente recupera la calma**-Ahora se dará comienzo a la ceremonia de premiación a los más destacados del semestre pasado-**con el tono de solemnidad que se requiere para este tipo de ocasiones, los alumnos presentes aplaudieron con muchas ganas, sobre todo todas las admiradoras del zorro**-Como saben, este es un homenaje a los representantes que han dejado el nombre de nuestra preparatoria en lo más alto, que gracias a sus talentos y capacidades, han logrado la excelencia y la gloria para ellos y sus clubes a los cuales pertenecen-**los asistentes vuelven a aplaudir. El director dirige su mirada hacia el lado derecho**-cuando diga el club al que pertenecen, por favor acérquense…**

Al nombrarlos, cada uno de los alumnos que eran premiados pasaba al escenario al recibir su premio. Pero no faltó el que hizo el ridículo

**-Tasuhiko Aota, del club de judo-**dijo el director. Había salido en un buen lugar nacional en el campeonato de su especialidad, así que por supuesto que lo tenía merecido. Y como era sabido, era de los tantos admiradores de la hermana de Akagi, así no dudó en ningún momento en dedicárselo a ella _"Haruko…"_, la buscaba con la vista (es que no la había visto desde hace mucho), estaban tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta y se tropezó con el cable del micrófono

**-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-**todo el auditorio estalló en carcajadas, al verlo caerse estrepitosamente en el escenario, sin contar que al tratar de levantarse, se apoyo con el director, pero fue tanta la fuerza que él quedo encima del muchacho. Al levantarse se fue al escenario con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Después de este impasse, el maestro de ceremonias siguió como si nada, aunque aun se escuchaban risas, sobretodo detrás del escenario, al ser estruendosa, se podía asegurar que era cierto pelirrojo que aun recordaba el momento. Al aparecer el club de música, Touko esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-Por ultimo, el club de basketball, con su excelente participación en el campeonato nacional-**al oírlo, el equipo se acerca en fila, comandados por Akagi, se oyen aplausos y después chillidos, gritos, llantos y desmayos varios al ver al zorro, sin dejarse de escucharse "Rukawa Rukawa eres el mejor"

**-Que niñas más escandalosas-**se quejaban Haruko, mientras veía que una chica a su lado se desmayaba con solo verlo

**-No mientas, también te gustaría estar de esa manera-**le dice Fuji

Todos los chicos presentes y en especial Sakuragi, estaban celosos de la popularidad del nº 11 con las mujeres

**-Aquí está el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi-**poniéndose un paso más adelante que los demás, Akagi estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada frente a todos.

**-Muy bien chicos, se lo merecen-**gritaron el ejército y las chicas

**-Hana… muy bien, te lo mereces-**gritó Touko con todas sus fuerzas, agitando los brazos para que la viera**-Hana… eres el mejor-**el pelirrojo logró verla

**-Claro, como soy un genio, por supuesto que soy el mejor, jajaja-**con la pose de talentoso, mientras que el ex capitán recibía el galardón de las manos del director. El zorro miraba hacia la misma dirección que el talentoso, aunque su cara no reflejaba sentimiento alguno (n/a: Díganme ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?), sus ojos mostraban aburrimiento, porque lo único que quería es que esta tontería de ceremonia terminara pronto para ir a dormir, pero también demostraba algo similar a la tristeza _"Esto nunca me ha importado, por eso no quería venir… tampoco lo merezco" _ese pensamiento ya era muy recurrente en su cabeza. Después de no haber demostrado de lo que era capaz en la selección, perdió la gran oportunidad de irse a EEUU, esa frustración que sentía poco a poco crecía, carcomiendo la seguridad que siempre creyó tener, mas se derrumbó en ese lugar, esos sentimientos de fracaso pesaban cada día más en su alma y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. _"…además, no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo…"_, al ver el apoyo de los amigos de Sakuragi y en especial a su odiosa vecina de asiento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que el mono pelirrojo la distinguiera entre tanta gente. Frente a esto, lo que parecía tristeza, se había convertido en algo más profundo, en envidia ¿De que le servía ser popular y hábil en algo, si no tiene a nadie con quien compartir sus penas y alegrías¿De que le servía alejarse de todos para estar solo? _"no me sirve de nada, pero yo lo decidí así… y para alcanzar mi meta, es mejor que así sea…"_.

Ayako, que estaba observando todo en el lugar en donde estaban todos los premiados detrás del escenario, miraba con atención a Rukawa. A pesar de que lo conocía más que lo que quisiera su club de admiradoras, pero no demasiado, puede ver cosas en sus actitudes que nadie más puede notar. Desde que regresó a la escuela, lo vio algo extraño, al comienzo no quiso darle importancia, sin embargo, con el correr de los días se venía repitiendo, además de saber que lo trataba de disimular frente a todos, molestando más a menudo a Sakuragi. Siempre ha sabido que era alguien individualista por naturaleza, y lo que le pasaba en su vida, lo cargaba solo, pero ahora este peso era mucho para él, quería ayudarlo, mas si no lo pedía, nada podía hacer. _"Aunque hay algunas personas que lo pueden hacer reaccionar…"_ mirando al pelirrojo y a alguien especial entre el público y a la que el kitsune no perdía de vista.

**-Denles una gran ovación a sus compañeros-**y un gran aplauso se escuchó por todo el recinto

FIN CAPITULO VIII

Hola y aquí vamos con un nuevo capitulo, ojalá que no haya defraudado con la fiesta, es que en todo aniversario, debe haber premiaciones y actos, además aun falta para que termine, jejejejeje. Y perdon por lo de la ropa, es que no ando in o a la moda :P

Ahora a contestar reviews :)

Khira: es una hermosa cancion, que bueno que la bajaste, si el zorrito va a sufrir, bueno juzga este cap y el siguiente y que el mono pelirrojo y el zorrito, amigos? quizas tu deseo se haga realidad

Chi2-chan: que bueno tener otra lectora de mi fic, como ya que conteste en un cap anterior, lo que le paso al zorrito es muy dificil para el

Ariadna-chan: lo siento, es que no tengo internet en mi casa y tengo que venir a un cyber a subir los cap, ademas de leer, hacerle algo a Rukawa en la fiesta? creo que lo hare pensar...

Yop-kun: ya actualicé

Botan-Peony: gracias por el apoyo, lo de las poses de Hanamichi, me salió sin pensar, y tienes razón, las fans del zorro solo quieren matarla, la relación de esos dos? tengo que empezar que se acerquen como la gente ycon respecto a Haruko, ella de poco sentirá peor con ese pequeño dolor.

Eso es todo lectoras, espero que disfrueten este cap


	9. Sorpresa

CAPITULO IX: SORPRESA

Mientras salían del escenario, Akagi golpea al pobre nº 10 por su salida de papel

**-Auch**

**-Cabeza hueca **

La tropa se empieza a acercar a la salida del escenario. Touko al ver a Hanamichi, corre a recibirlo, ya que no habían hablado en toda la velada

**-¿Me viste, me viste?-**con mucha emoción

La chica asiente y viendo el entusiasmo que hablaba, les toma sus manos

**-Estoy segura que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti-**con una sonrisa

**-¿Lo crees?**

**-Si, confía en mí**-dándole la confianza para creer en sus palabras, Hanamichi reflejó el agradecimiento en una sonrisa para ella

Haruko buscaba por todos lados a Rukawa, que desapareció por arte de magia para felicitarlo, pero al no hallarlo, decidió felicitar al pelirrojo, hasta que lo encontró…

**-Sakuragi…-**pero se detuvo al verlo con Touko. Miraba la escena primero con impresión, no podía oír lo que hablaban, ya que la música empezó a sonar muy fuerte, pero en sus caras pudo ver el especial sentimiento que había entre ellos, la especial atmósfera que se formaba cuando se miraban, se creaba un ambiente de confianza y complicidad, pero que no era de amigos, sino que era algo mas allá _"Nunca lo había visto de esa manera…"_

**-Haruko… Haruko-**le dice Matsui, moviéndola un poco

**-¿Qué… que pasa?-**con un poco de sorpresa

**-A mi, nada ¿y a ti?**

**-No no me pasa nada-**sonriendo, disimulando su sorpresa, pero sus amigas se dieron cuenta el porque de su actitud viendo hacia el lugar en donde la muchacha miraba

**-¿Por qué traes el abrigo puesto?-**dándose cuenta a esas alturas

**-Es que tengo un poco de frío, además estoy vestida para la sorpresa-**y mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo**-Y tú, te ves muy bien-**un poco coqueta

**-Claro, porque soy muy guapo**

**-Pero creo que te gustaría escuchar ese comentario de alguien más-**a lo que Hanamichi se sonroja y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que le interesaba, a lo que Touko lo observa con un poco de pena

**-Muy bien chicos… se lo merecían-**decía el ejército a los jugadores al acercarse al equipo, a lo que agradecían con mucho gusto

**-Si, deben ser muy buenos para haber llegado hasta las nacionales-**les dice la chica del abrigo, a lo que sus admiradores en el equipo se sonrojan frente a ese comentario

**-¿Tu la conoces Sakuragi?-**le pregunta el chico de anteojos al reconocer a la muchacha del escenario

**-Si-**y poniéndose entre ellos**-Touko el es cuatro ojos, cuatro ojos ella es Touko Namiya**

**-¿Tu eres Kiminobu Kogure?-**haciendo memoria y el asiente**-mucho gusto-**haciendo una reverencia**-¿Te puedes acercar un poco?-**lo que el chico hace. De repente Touko le saca los anteojos y mirándolo con atención**-Tenía razón, eres muy guapo sin ellos-**con eso Kogure se sonroja (claro, cualquiera que le digan eso, se pone así)**-¿no lo creen?-**mientras que ella le dirige la mirada a las chicas, que solo ríen de nervios**-¿No has pensado en usar lentes de contacto?-**le dice mientras se los entrega**-porque yo los uso**

**-No, es que me incomodan, además prefiero mis anteojos, pero gracias por tu sugerencia-**un poco intranquilo colocándoselos

**-Lástima, porque si no los usaras, las chicas te perseguirían por todos lados, créeme-**y recordando a la persona que lo acompañaba**-entonces, el que te acompañaba era el gorila-**a lo que Akagi se giró con una cara de enfado y con todas las ganas de golpear a la persona que lo llamó de esa manera. Todos los que estaban cerca temían por ese alguien (sabían del pésimo carácter que tenía cuando lo llamaban así), pero al girarse se incomoda al ver quien es**-¿Tu eres el hermano de Akagi, no?-**con una gran sonrisa, él no decía nada**-Me llamo Touko Namiya-**seguida de una reverencia

**-Ta… Ta… Takenori Akagi-**fue lo único que alcanzó a articular

**-Discúlpame que te llame así, pero es que cada vez que Hana me comentaba de ti, te decía de esa forma-**sabiendo que eso le molestaba mucho al verle el rostro

**-No… no… te… preocupes-**más nervioso de lo normal

**-Ahora me tengo que ir-**mirando su reloj**-fue un gusto en conocerlos y verlos a todos-**despidiéndose a todos para después acercase a sus amigos del ejército

**-¿Con que ya conociste a la amiga de Sakuragi?-**le dice Mitsui cuando se le acerca

**-¿A… amiga?-**un poco incrédulo

**-Pues créelo-**dándose cuenta de la reacción de su compañero**-vaya si te dejó impresionado**

**-Si, es… muy… bo… bonita-**en un murmullo

**-Jajajajajajaja, King Kong se ha enamorado-**lleno de burla

**-¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!-**con un gran golpe en la cabeza (ese comentario si que lo molestó)

**-Chicos, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que montar la sorpresa en el escenario-**mientras que a cada uno le toma la mano izquierda y las coloca entre las suyas en señal de unión**-chicos… no lo olviden, lo que haga hoy será dedicado a ustedes, porque han sido los mejores amigos que podría tener…-**en sus ojos se asoma la tristeza**-… me apoyaron en el momento más difícil de mi vida… aunque no estuvieran cerca de mi**-apretando sus manos**-por eso lo que haré hoy es para ustedes, para agradecerles todo lo que me han dado-**con una gran sonrisa dirigida a todos, los deja para irse, pero sin antes decir**-suerte Hana-**mirándolo fijamente con un poco de pena, recordando lo que haría en la fiesta. El pelirrojo sabía de lo que hablaba, y sabía que tenía su apoyo (aunque haya apostado en su contra, que no le diría nada), esa sola frase, le dio fuerzas y el valor suficiente para hacerlo

"_Ahora esperar el momento indicado…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La música amenizaba el ambiente, el DJ hacía un buen trabajo al hacer bailar a los asistentes de la fiesta, se notaba que la mayoría de los alumnos la esperaba con ansias hacia mucho tiempo

**-¿Tú eres Ayako?-**se le acercaba un par de chicas a la manager, a lo que asiente**-¿Sabes donde está Rukawa?**

**-No lo sé, quizás ya se fue-**disimulando su fastidio

Mientras las chicas se alejan, Miyagi, molesto que le hayan interrumpido su conversación con ella, le comenta

**-Es la décima vez que te preguntan por él**

**-Estoy harta de repetir "No lo se, quizás ya se fue". Conoces el éxito que tiene con las chicas**

**-Lo sé, pero llega a ser muy molesto, sobre todo cuando entrenamos con todas ellas gritando-**recordando todas esas veces

**-Pero a él no le interesa ninguna…-** _"O eso parece…"_ pensaba mientras miraba hacia un rincón oscuro, aislado de todo y de todos, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, al muchacho de mirada fría.

Se había alejado del grupo apenas finalizó la ceremonia para irse a casa a dormir, pero inexplicablemente se quedó, es como si algo lo retuviera, bueno así lo sentía _"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Tendría que haberme ido cuando esa estúpida ceremonia terminó, pero… ¿Por qué me quedé?..."_, ese cuestionamiento le daba muchas vueltas en su mente, tratando de buscar respuestas o de entender la razón, no tenía a nadie con quien tener una conversación medianamente interesante (él no se dio trabajo de buscarla tampoco) ¿y si la encontrara¿De que hablarían¿De basketball? _"Creo que sí, de eso es lo único de que me he preocupado toda mi vida… Pero decidí estar solo, porque esa es la única manera de alcanzar mi meta…"._ Cansado de preguntarse todo eso, baja la cabeza, para después mirar hacia el escenario, como si estuviera a la espera de algo _"¿Qué es lo que me retiene¿Qué estaré esperando?..."_

**-Ahora una lenta para los románticos-**dice el DJ en tono meloso

Esta era una oportunidad para el nuevo capitán de Shohoku

**-A… Ayako ¿Quieres bailar?-**le pregunta tímidamente _"Quizás pueda… decírselo…"_

La chica estaba sorprendida, no, eso no era la impresión, estaba dudosa de aceptar _"Si lo hago, significa que tenemos algo más, no quiero eso… pero… yo…"_

**-Está… bien-**con muchas dudas

El chico la toma la mano con una sonrisa. Ese era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía, bailar con ella una romántica canción y decirle al oído todo lo que sentía. Lo había pensado tantas veces, lo había imaginado tantas noches y ahora que se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar, no esta vez

La chica apretaba con fuerza la mano de su compañero de baile, sentía una mezcla de emociones. Sentía temor porque quizás Ryota pudiera confundir las cosas, que esto significaría que le correspondía a sus sentimientos, y lo peor de todo es que eso era verdad, lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero tenía miedo de que, al ser un buscapleitos y peleara por cualquier cosa, pasaría preocupada por él todos los días, y eso no la haría feliz, eso no sería una relación, a pesar de que ya había demostrado lo contrario, aun no estaba lo suficientemente convencida de su cambio, pero también se sentía feliz, aun le costaba entender de que él ha sido el único capaz de hacer latir su corazón a mil por hora y no podía negar de que este momento lo había esperado hace mucho tiempo…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hanamichi había tratado de quedarse a solas con Haruko, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, o estaba con sus amigas o su hermano la vigilaba como un perro guardián (es como todo buen hermano mayor tiene que cuidar a su pequeña y tierna hermanita :P). Al ver el fracaso de su operación, juntó a su ejército fuera del auditorio para crear una táctica infalible

**-Tienen que ayudarme**

**-¿Y perder la apuesta? No, no-**decía Noma (que había apostado a que no le diría nada en la fiesta)

**-Claro que te ayudaremos-**decía el rubio**-así ganaremos ¿no Takamiya?**

**-Por supuesto que sí**

**-Pues nosotros, no lo haremos-**finaliza Yohei estando al lado de Noma

**-Por favor, se los suplico, con ellos dos no es suficiente-**juntando sus manos como un ruego dirigiéndose a los dos disidentes**-¿No quieren ver como me rechaza la nº 51?-**sabiendo que esa era la única forma que lo ayudarían**-me imagino que lo traen todo para festejarlo-**tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba

Noma y Yohei se alejan un poco del grupo, diciendo lo que iban a hacer. El pelirrojo estaba desesperado y nervioso por la decisión (n/a: como decimos aquí, como loro en el alambre). De ellos dependía el futuro de su vida amorosa, de ellos dependía si Haruko era su primera novia o la numero 51, sabiendo que la última era la más probable, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, _"Solo quiero que ella sepa que tan importante es para mi, que puede contar siempre conmigo…"_

Los dos chicos habían tomado una determinación, el corazón del pelirrojo palpitaba a mil, el sub comandante empezó a hablar

**-Está bien, te ayudaremos-**en la cara de Hanamichi se reflejó el alivio**-pero con una condición-**no todo puede ser tan fácil para el nº 10

**-¿QUÉ¡¡QUE CONDICION NI QUE NADA!-**dijo muy alterado

**-No estás en condiciones de exigir nada-**le respondió muy seguro

Al ver que estaba entre la espada y la pared no le quedó otra

**-¿Cuál es la condición?-**en tono resignado, Yohei se lo susurra al oído**-¿Qué¿Tengo que hacerlo?-**con sorpresa y miedo

**-Ahá-**dijeron a coro los dos

**-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer?-**le pregunta el rubio a Noma y se lo dice al oído**-No¿En serio?-**el chico asiente

**-¿Qué es?-**un poco impaciente el gordo y Ookus se lo susurra al oído**-Jajajajajajaja, eso tengo que verlo-**menciona entusiasmado con la idea

**-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas Hanamichi?-**le propone su mejor amigo

**-Está bien**

**-¿Tienes alguna idea?**

**-Si, vengan…-**entre todos conversaban y ultimaban los detalles de la operación.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Los alumnos de tercero, estaban cerca de la mesa de refrescos, observando la fiesta, mientras que hablaban de sus nuevas expectativas, ahora que ya pronto saldrían de la preparatoria

**-El campeonato de invierno será más difícil, algunos seguirán jugando como Fujima y Maki-**mencionó Akagi, luciendo preocupado

**-No te olvides que estoy en la misma condición que ellos**

**-Además, el equipo tiene experiencia, a pesar de que hay dos de primero-**dice muy confiado el muchacho de anteojos

**-Eso lo sé, pero todavía estoy preocupado**

**-Pero eso ya no depende de ti, ya te retiraste**

Mitsui tenía razón, él ya no tenía esa responsabilidad con el equipo, ahora solo tenía en poner todo su empeño en entrar a Shintai y jugar con los mejores del país. Quizás la preocupación que tenía era la fuerza de costumbre, el estar al mando del club por mucho tiempo lo había hecho más responsable de lo que ya era, ese era un hábito muy difícil de dejar

**-Miyagi esta haciendo un buen trabajo en el entrenamiento, es más estricto**

**-Es verdad, es peor que tu-**se quejaba el chico de la cicatriz**-además de entrenar a Sakuragi en su posición**

**-¿En la posición de base?-**pregunta asombrado

**-Le está enseñando lo básico para detener de mejor manera a los contrarios-**haciendo memoria**-me pudo pasar cuando jugué en ese lugar en un partido de práctica-**un poco molesto

**-Ves, no tienes que preocuparte-**

**-Ahora estamos en una fiesta, ya no quiero seguir hablando del equipo, venimos a divertirnos **

**-Pero no demasiado-**aguando la fiesta el ex capitán**-aun tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes de admisión-**mirándolo fijamente**-y tu, más que nadie. Me imagino que ya has decidido que estudiar ¿o no Mitsui?**

Eso lo desanimó completamente

**-Aún no lo sé, quizás entre al bachillerato…**

Mientras los muchachos conversaban, una chica que escondía sus ojos castaños detrás de unos anteojos, con el cabello corto del mismo color, observaba con atención a uno de ellos. Lo había estando observando desde lejos mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos, estando atenta a cada cosa que le pasaba.

**-Nanase ¿lo estás viendo otra vez?-**un poco molesta le dice una chica mientras se acerca a ella

**-No empieces por favor Emi…-**algo fastidiada

**-¿Qué no empiece de nuevo?-**con tono irónico la muchacha de ojos y cabellos negros, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros**-por favor… desde que te conozco me has estando hablando de él, ni que decir de la manera de cómo lo miras…**

**-Eso lo sé, pero después del invierno, ya no lo volveré a ver y lo olvidaré ¿Está bien?-**interrumpiéndole el mismo discurso de siempre

**-Tú tienes la culpa, nunca te acercaste a él**

**-¿Y para que? Mírame-**alejándose un poco de su amiga**-tengo un pésimo carácter, no soy del gusto de ningún chico**

**-Nanase, por favor… deja de autocompadecerte**

**-Ya no quiero hablar de esto-**deteniéndola nuevamente**-Ya es tarde para mí…-**mientras que en su rostro reflejaba tristeza, a la vez que su amiga Emi la miraba con pena…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La música llevaba a las parejas a un ensueño, en donde solo estaban ellos, parecieran que estuvieran bailando sobre las nubes, en donde nadie más existía, solo los que estaban enamorados. De la misma manera se sentían Ayako y Ryota, aunque no eran capaces de decirlo, ella, porque tenía miedo de tener una relación y él, porque tenía miedo de su rechazo, bueno antes era así, ahora hace tiempo que lo había perdido. Estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus respectivos corazones, a pesar de que la música sonaba muy fuerte. Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, la muchacha apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero (es que la canción era muy romántica y propiciaba todas esas reacciones) a lo que Ryota se sonroja

"_Que bien se siente al estar así contigo…"_ pensaba ella

"_Nunca pensé estar de esta manera contigo…"_ pensaba él

**-Bailas muy bien-**le susurra Ayako

**-Estás bromeando…-**le dice un poco sorprendido

**-Créeme, es verdad-**mientras levantaba la mirada con una suave sonrisa

Al verla de esa manera, se impresionó, por primera vez la veía tan tierna, tan cálida, tan amable, tan cerca de él que decidió que era hora de hacerlo

**-Ayako…-**tomándole el rostro con sus manos**-tengo algo que decirte…**

La muchacha empezó a ponerse nerviosa, a temblar, mientras seguían el ritmo de la música

**-Yo quiero decirte que…-**aun mas nervioso que ella**-que yo…**

El ritmo de la música cambio bruscamente y la magia que se había impuesto en la pista de baile se fue, ese ambiente de romanticismo se había ido y el jolgorio se apoderó del lugar, el ritmo de la música bailable puso a la mayoría en movimiento y la pareja se quedó al centro de la pista

**-¿Qué querías decirme?-**tratando de que lo escuchara

**-¿Qué?-**alzando la voz

**-¿Qué que querías decirme?**

**-Nada, era algo sin importancia-**un poco defraudado

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que nada-**y empezó a alejarse del lugar, dejándola sola, mientras que ella lo veía irse con una cara de decepción que el no vio

"_Estuve cerca… como me gustaría que lo supieras Ayako…"_ pensaba el chico, realmente estuvo muy cerca…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Listos?-**les preguntaba el comandante a sus subalternos

**-¡Si!-**respondieron a coro

**-Muy bien**

Los primeros que iniciaron la táctica de distracción fueron Ookus y Takamiya, que era dirigirse en donde estaba Haruko y sus amigas

**-Chicos vengan-**les invitaban la segunda asistente al verlos acercarse (Hanamichi sabía que los invitaría a su lado)**-¿Cómo la están pasando?**

**-Muy bien, con que así son las fiestas de preparatoria-**les comentaba el gordo

**-¿Nunca habían estado en una?-**les pregunta intrigado Matsui

**-No ¿ustedes lo creían?-**pregunta el rubio

**-Bueno, yo pensé que sí, suponía que por la fama que tenían…-**le responde Fuji

**-¿Cómo creen? Aunque ganas no los faltaron**

**-¿Quieren bailar?-**dice Takamiya, ofreciéndole la mano a Matsui y Ookus a Fuji (ellas cayeron muy fácil)

**-¿No te molesta estar sola?-**le pregunta la chica de cabello corto

**-No se preocupen, estaré bien-**con una sonrisa, a lo que sus amigas asienten y se alejan con los chicos hacia la pista de baile

Haruko observaba a su alrededor, tratando de buscar al chico de sus sueños, Rukawa, no lo había visto en toda la fiesta _"Se veía muy guapo con ese traje negro…"._ Quería felicitarlo por el homenaje que tuvo el equipo, aunque aun no se acostumbraba a su manera de ser, pero ella sabía la razón de su actitud tan apática, eso lo vio al verlo entrenar antes de que el equipo se fuera al campeonato nacional, lo único que ocupaba y ocupa su mente era el basketball, era ser el mejor. Al darse cuenta se puso triste, eso le enterraba casi todas sus esperanzas, pero no podía evitar sentir lo mismo por él y atesorar una pequeña oportunidad de que él le hiciera caso

**-Haruko…**

**-Oh hermano-**sorprendiéndose al estar detrás de ella**-¿Cómo lo están pasando?-** viendo al muchacho con sus compañeros de grado

**-Bien ¿y tu?**

**-Excelente, ahora entiendo porque todos la esperaban **

Mitsui estaba un poco molesto _"Aunque la pasaba mejor con las fiestas de Tetsuo…"_. Para su alivio venir a Yohei y Noma así podría escapar de la compañía del gorila

**-Hola-**saludó el sub comandante, los otros le respondieron el saludo

**-¿Y donde está Sakuragi?-**preguntó la chica, al recordar que no lo había felicitarlo por la ceremonia

**-No lo sabemos-**le responde Noma**-es que venimos a decirle a Akagi que alguien lo está buscando**

**-¿Quién?-**con un poco de desconfianza

**-Una chica, pero es muy tímida para decir su nombre-**dice el sub comandante

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos incluso el aludido, porque no era precisamente popular entre las mujeres. Los integrantes del ejercito vieron su duda en su cara, tenían que pensar algo rápido, pero recordaron algo que les dijo su comandante

Flash Back

**-Ahora les toca a ustedes, tienen que decirle a Gori que una chica lo estaba esperando afuera del auditorio**

**-Sabes que es muy desconfiado y si pregunta quien es¿Qué haremos?-**le pregunta Noma

**-Ah eso es cierto…-**se quedo pensando por unos momentos**-Ah ya se… díganle que es Touko que lo espera**

**-No quiero saber lo que pasará si ella se entera de todo esto**-le pregunta dice Yohei y su compañero apoya la suposición

**-No se preocupes, ella no lo sabrá**

**-Además ¿por que ella?**

**-Es que al gorila le gustó jejejejejeje**

Fin Flash Back

Ellos se miraron y sabiendo de la reacción que tendría su amiga al enterarse de esto, al sopesarla con las ganas de ver a su comandante rechazado por la numero 51...

**-Es nuestra amiga Touko-**le responde Yohei

Akagi abrió los ojos de sobremanera

**-Te esta esperando allá afuera**

**-Bue… bueno, voy… a… ver… que… quie… re…-**entrecortando esa frase por el nerviosismo de encontrarse con ella, mientras se alejaba del grupo

Al ver que el hermano de la chica se iba, el pelirrojo inició su movimiento al dirigirse a su amiga

**-Hola Haruko-**le dijo sonriendo, aparentando normalidad

**-Hola Sakuragi, ahora te iba a buscar para conversar**

**-¿En serio?-**un poco sonrojado

**-Si, quería felicitarte por el homenaje**

**-Gracias, es que a este genio se lo merecía, jajajaja-**en un tono estruendoso

**-Y a ustedes también-**dándose vuelta y mirando a los alumnos de tercero

**-Gracias-**respondieron a coro, mientras que el talentoso les decía con el rostro y de todas las maneras posibles que se fueran para estar sola con ella

**-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, además tenemos que buscar a los demás-**le responde Yohei mientras se retiraban

**-Nosotros también-**dijeron los demás, al ver la cara amenazante del pelirrojo

Los dos se quedaron solos, Hanamichi estaba un poco nervioso, ya no había vuelta atrás

**-Te ves muy bien Sakuragi-**viéndolo con atención sonriéndole

**-Gra… gracias-**muy feliz con el cumplido

La música nuevamente cambió de ritmo, a petición de Sakuragi (mejor dicho por su amenaza), el ambiente volvió a ser romántico. Ese cumplido le dio el último empujón para hacerlo

**-Es una hermosa canción **

Ya lo había logrado, estaba todo, música romántica, solos, en un lugar en que nadie les interrumpiera, Hanamichi estaba listo para declarársele a la chica de sus sueños

**-Haruko, quiero… hablar… contigo…-**con la cara más seria de lo normal

**-¿Qué pasa Sakuragi?-**le pregunta inocentemente

El ejército miraba desde lejos, no era necesario escuchar la conversación, con solo mirar su rostro, sabrían la respuesta

**-¿Lo rechazará?-**le dice Ookus

**-No lo sé, espero que no le diga nada**

**-Sí, para ganar la apuesta ¿no Noma?**

**-Pero si a Hanamichi lo rechazan, no será igual que las otras-**recordando el primer supuesto rechazo de parte de ella, lo demás lo miran con sorpresa**-la ama de verdad**

**-¿Están viendo a Hanamichi?-**les pregunta Ryota al verlos todos juntos

**-Si, y a ti ¿Qué te pasa?-**le responde Yohei viendo el desanimo del capitán

**-Nada… Díganme ¿que número es Haruko?-**tratando de cambiar de tema

**-No lo sabes… **

Hanamichi sudaba frío, nunca había estado tan nervioso en sus declaraciones, ya no había duda, ella era diferente a las demás, este sentimiento era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes por alguna chica

**-Esto… es… muy… im… portan… te para… mi… ¿sa… bes?-**apretando los puños

Haruko lo veía extrañado, no entendía nada, pero raramente se puso nerviosa y más aun cuando lentamente el muchacho empezó a acercarse

**-Haruko… yo… yo…-**con la respiración entrecortada**-quiero… decirte…**

**-¡ATENCIÓN!-**pidiéndoselas a los alumnos el DJ, deteniendo la música, y con un Hanamichi con ganas de estrangularlo**-¿Quieren escuchar algo en vivo?-**lo asistentes gritan una sonora afirmación**-pues bien, el club de música ha preparado un show especialmente para el aniversario**-al escuchar la palabra "música", el nº 11, que se había mantenido ausente durante toda la velada, abre los ojos de sobremanera y mira rápidamente hacia el escenario**-con ustedes "Dream"**

El escenario estaba preparado detrás del telón, que se levantaba lentamente. Se veía los instrumentos en penumbras y los músicos en posición, además de una figura en penumbras parada al centro del escenario y al frente de la batería, dando la espalda al público, con el micrófono en la mano derecha. A su señal, empieza un poderoso solo de guitarra, la multitud estaba expectante, esa figura se movía al son de la música, levantando las manos haciendo palmas, al terminar la introducción, se da vuelta y empieza acercarse a la luz, al mismo tiempo que empieza a cantar

Tell me _(Dime)  
_just what you want me to be _(Solo que me quieres que sea)  
_One kiss and boom you're the only one for me _(Un beso y una explosión que tu eres el único para mi)  
_So please tell me why don't you come around no more _(Así que por favor dime por que no quieres venir mas)  
_Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store _(Porque justo ahora estoy llorando fuera de la puerta de tu tienda de dulces)_

**-¿Touko?-**sus amigos al verla ataviada con una minifalda y corsé negros, con algunos brillos y botines oscuros a la altura del tobillo, con una delgada cadena con una pequeña piedra de jade en el cuello, con unas pulseras verde, amarilla, café y negra en el brazo derecho y una roja en el izquierdo, cantando con una hermosa voz, moviéndose con gracia en el escenario

**-¡GAU!-**dijeron todos los chicos, incluido Akagi, que regresó furioso al ver que la chica no estaba afuera, sino arriba del escenario, con esa impresión se le habían olvidado las ganas de matar al pelirrojo. Todos sabían que ya era popular por su belleza con sólo haberla visto el primer día desde que llegó, y que a estas alturas podría rivalizar con la de la estrella del equipo de basketball, ahora estaban más sorprendidos, esa linda chica era una artista. Los que tenían novia, estaban celosas, pero ya era hora de que les tocara a ellos tener una ídolo como a ellas, que ya habían visto a su objeto de admiración

It just takes a little bit of this _(Solo toma un poquito de esto)  
_A little bit of that _(Un poquito de aquello)  
_It started with a kiss _(Esto comenzó con un beso)  
_Now we're up to bat _(Ahora nos toca jugar)  
_A little bit of laughs _(Un poquito de risas)  
_A little bit of pain _(Un poquito de dolor)  
_I'm telling you, my babe _(Te estoy diciendo, cariño que)  
_It's all in the game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)_

Hanamichi estaba embelesado, más que eso, hipnotizado observando cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchando cada una de las palabras, viéndola admirado, no creía que su amiga fuera capaz de ser una artista (nunca demostró algún talento antes), además de darse cuenta de que se había convertido en una hermosa muchacha…

This _(Esto)  
_Whatever you make it to be _(Todo lo que haces para estar)  
_Sunshine set on this cold lonely sea _(El brillo del sol se pone en este frío y solitario mar)  
_So please baby try and use me for what I'm good for _(Así que por favor cariño trata y úsame para que soy buena)  
_It ain't sayin' goodbye that's knocking down the door of your candy store _(Esto no estar diciendo adiós esto es estar tocando la puerta de tu tienda de dulces)_

Rukawa, desde un rincón con las manos en los bolsillos, veía a su compañera de asiento cantando con pasión, la misma que tenia cuando jugaba basketball pero que creía que había perdido en la concentración de la selección. Ahora comprendía porque la detestaba tanto, ella demostraba pasión en todo lo que hacía, en todo lo que decía, en todo lo que sentía. Odiaba y amaba con la misma intensidad, eso lo pudo ver cuando lo miró fijamente al dormirse en su hombro y cuando la llamó el mono pelirrojo, primero, esa furia que estaba presente, y después era otra cosa, era emoción, pero no era cualquiera, él la había visto en los ojos de las chicas que le declaraban su amor, pero en ella, era más fuerte, más verdadero con solo oír la voz de su compañero de equipo…_ "Es verdad, la detesto, igual que ella a mi…"._ Sin embargo, sentía nuevamente esa rara sensación de alivio (a pesar de que era una canción con ritmo más rápido), ganas de olvidarse de todo y solo escucharla, quedándose en su lugar, la misma que sintió cuando la oyó por primera vez… _"… pero… oírla… me hace sentir mejor… como quería sentir esta sensación otra vez… aunque me sentí de la misma manera cuando me dormí en su hombro… ¿Será esto lo que esperaba?... ¿tener este extraño sentimiento de nuevo?..."_, mientras miraba confundido el escenario.

It just takes a little bit of this _(Solo toma un poquito de esto)  
_A little bit of that _(Un poquito de aquello)  
_It started with a kiss _(Eso comenzo con un beso)  
_Now we're up to bat _(Ahora nos toca jugar)  
_A little bit of laughs _(Un poquito de risas)  
_A little bit of pain _(Un poquito de dolor)  
_I'm telling you, my babe _(Te estoy diciendo, cariño que)  
_It's all in the game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)_

It's all in this game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)_

You roll me _(Tu me arrollas)  
_Control me _(Me controlas)  
_Console me _(Me consuelas)  
_Please hold me _(Por favor abrazame)  
_You guide me _(Guiame)  
_Divide me _(Me divides)  
_Into what... _(En dos...)_

Mientras se hacia el solo de guitarra, Touko mostraba oficio y experiencia en el escenario, se notaba que lo había hecho muchas veces, cada unos de sus movimientos era calculado, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía.

**-¡Vamos, a bailar!-**animando al público y acercándose a su compañero en la guitarra, moviéndose al son de la música y del instrumento, pero sin perder de vista a sus amigos, sonriéndoles en forma de saludo y un poco más lejos, el pelirrojo levanta la mano para corresponderle…

**-¡MUY BIEN TOUKO!-**le gritaba con muchos ánimos

Haruko lo miraba de una manera extraña. Sabía que Hanamichi era su amigo y que estaba segura que no le interesaba de otra manera, además de apoyarlo en todo lo que le fuera posible, ni pensar el que conocía del amor que sentía por el chico que le interesaba, había sido muy bueno y amable con ella. Sin embargo, se sintió extraña al tenerlo tan cerca antes de que el DJ interrumpiera la música para presentar a la banda. Pudo observar que la cara del muchacho se puso más seria de lo normal y después nervioso, tratando de armar una frase _"¿Por qué me sentí así?... es la primera vez que me pasa… ¿Qué es esto?..."_, ni con esa actitud que adoptó el pelirrojo logró sospechar algo de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Trataba de disfrutar del espectáculo del club de música, pero no podía hacerlo, algo la incomodaba, algo la hacía sentir mal, intentando de encontrar la respuesta, mira al rostro de Hanamichi sin querer, viendo a su amiga de la infancia cantar, viendo la especial manera que la observaba, viendo la felicidad reflejada al ver a Touko actuar, sintió una rara sensación _"¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué me siento… triste?..." _es como cuando alguien perdiese algo muy querido, muy especial…

So please tell me why don't you come around no more _(Así que dime por que no quieres venir mas)  
_Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store _(Porque justo ahora estoy muriendo afuera de tu tienda de amor)  
_It just takes a little bit of this _(Solo toma un poquito de esto)  
_A little bit of that _(Un poquito de aquello)  
_It started with a kiss _(Eso comenzo con un beso)  
_Now we're up to bat _(Ahora nos toca jugar)  
_A little bit of laughs _(Un poquito de risas)  
_A little bit of pain _(Un poquito de dolor)  
_I'm telling you, my babe _(Te estoy diciendo, cariño que)  
_It's all in the game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)_

It's all in this game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)  
_It's all in the game of love _(Eso es todo en el juego del amor)  
_Yeah, in the game of love _(Si, en el juego del amor)_

Roll me _(Me arrollas)  
_Control me _(Me controlas)  
_Please hold me _(Por favor abrázame)  
_(make me feel good, yeah) _(Me hace sentir bien, si)_

Now I'm here on my own _(Ahora estoy aquí por mi cuenta)  
_On my own... _(Por mi cuenta…)_

Los aplausos retumbaron inmediatamente después de terminar la actuación, todos los integrantes del grupo se miraban entre si, viendo el tremendo éxito de la canción, ya que los más antiguos del club tenían miedo de fracasar al ver que la vocalista era nueva y era su primera actuación frente al público, además ella cantaba en inglés, pero sus dudas se disiparon al observarla en el escenario, se notaba que tenía pasta y experiencia en este tipo de actuaciones.

**-¡MUY BIEN!-**gritaban atolondradamente el ejército mientras aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas, comentando la sorpresa de su amiga

**-Su amiga es genial, canta muy bien**-les menciona Ryota

**-No pensé que fuera capaz de esto-**hablaba el rubio, tratando de que lo escucharan

**-Es… es una estupenda sorpresa**

**-Tienes razón Takamiya, es genial**

**-Es increíble, me pregunto que pensará Hanamichi de esto**

Un poco más allá, el talentoso estaba impresionado por la actuación de su amiga, sin parar de aplaudirla

**-… no puedo creerlo, ella… ella… es…-**tratando de encontrar la palabra justa para calificarla**-… FANTÁSTICA-**dijo finalmente con mucho animo _"Veo que ya te encuentras mejor… ¿Lo habrás superado?..."_ preguntándose si ya había pasado por ese túnel tan oscuro en que se encontraba hace tanto tiempo-**¿No lo crees Haurko?-**olvidándose completamente de lo que le iba a decir, además **de no mirarla**

**-Si, es muy buena-**sonriendo. Era verdad, era una excelente cantante, le había gustado mucho, pero ese sentimiento, esa tristeza que de a poco empezó a invadirla no la dejaba en paz…

Mientras aun se podía oír los aplausos, Touko desde del escenario, veía el apoyo de sus amigos _"Que bueno que les haya gustado mi sorpresa…"_ y dirigió sus ojos al pelirrojo _"en especial…a ti… Hana… si supieras lo que siento por ti… si supieras que… yo… yo… te amo…" _

FIN CAPITULO IX

**Titulo:** The game of love  
**Intérprete:** Santana con Michelle Branch  
**Álbum:** Shaman  
**Traducción:** Abuelitnt

Hola y aquí estamos con un nuevo cap. Como ven, no hice sufrir mucho al zorro, más que nada empezó a reflexionar sobre el camino que ha llevado su vida, pero si quieren verlo sufrir, tendrán que ser pacientes, además ¿No dan ganas de matar al DJ? Interrumpió dos declaraciones (claro sin querer) Espero que la sorpresa no les haya defraudado y que la canción guste. Algunos personajes comenzaron a descubrir, surgir o crecer sentimientos y al fin se sabe lo que siente Touko por Hanamichi en realidad, ni decir que incorporé nuevos OC, si no ustedes no están de acuerdo con esto, no tengo problema en cambiar este cap y eliminar mis personajes ¿Que opinan?

Ahora a contestar reviews :)

**Yukie-chan:** claro, en compensa por los retrasos, no se cuando tendré internet en mi casa, pero esoty haciendo todo lo posible para actualizar, y gracias por ser mi fan (y eso que pense que no pasaria nada con mi historia)

**Ariadna-chan:** es que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, en pensar en Rukawa en ropa formal, se me vino lateleserie, y veo que te gusto, jejejeje (ademas, este chico tiene que pensar harto). No se si se verá atractiva Touko para la presentación,sólo leelo...

**amaltea:** gracias, esoera lo que quería causar, no falta el que hace el papelon en un acto de la escuela. A estos dos si sufrirán, pobrecitos, me da pena,incluso con este cap y aqui tienes el show,y por lo de la amenaza, es que no se me ocurrió otra jejejejeje


	10. Efectos

CAPITULO X: EFECTOS

**-¿Qué?-**con la furia en los ojos**-¿Qué tu hiciste qué, Hana?**

**-Nada, era solo para alejar al gorila de… de…-**tratando de inventar algo, para que no se supiera de que la chica que le interesaba era…

**-Akagi ¿no?-**terminándole la frase

**-¿Haruko¿De que estas hablando? Ella no es-**negándolo con todo

**-No entiendo como me lo puedes negar, se te nota mucho, y tampoco entiendo como ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes-**con un poco de fastidio

"_Es verdad, no tengo porque negárselo…"_ pensaba el pelirrojo

**-Está bien, es ella-**por fin reconociéndolo

**-Y ustedes ¿Le siguen el juego, no?-**dirigiendo su mirada al resto del ejército**-creo que no se merecían la sorpresa después de todo-**conun enfado que daba miedo, mientras que el grupo caminaba hacia la escuela

**-El dijo que no te ibas a enterar-**le dijo Noma a modo de justificación

**-¿QUE NO ME IBA A ENTERAR?-**exasperándose aun más**-ustedes lo mencionaron cuando estaba acompañado, además el auditorio estaba lleno gente, alguien más lo escuchó y eso llegó a mis oídos**

**-Discúlpame-**le dijo el pelirrojo

Touko hizo una pose de duda, pero sabía que le perdonaría eso y más

**-Está bien, pero sólo porque ya tienes un castigo-**conteniéndose la risa**-Yohei me contó lo que tendrás que hacer por haberte ayudado **

**-No me lo recuerdes-**con un poco de enfado

**-A propósito de recuerdo, hoy es lunes, es hora de pagar la apuesta-**con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción**-¿Quién ganó?**

La cara de Hanamichi, se pudo ver la frustración de haber perdido una oportunidad de haberle declarado su amor a la segunda asistente

**-Lo siento…-**dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho**-no quise que te pusieras así Hana…-**notando el semblante serio del muchacho, pensando de que ella lo había rechazado y entendiendo que había metido la pata

**-No te preocupes… Noma, Yohei y tú ganaron, yo no le dije nada…-** con un poco de tristeza

**-Vamos, anímate, ya habrá otra oportunidad, así tendrás más tiempo para conquistarla-**mostrando un entusiasmo que no sentía, pero todo valía para que su querido pelirrojo se alegrara

**-Si, te vas a alegrar con lo que tendrás que hacer el domingo-**le dijo Takamiya

**-Ven acá gordo-**dándole un sonoro cabezazo, mientras que los demás reían, sabían que con cualquier cosa le subirían el ánimo

**-Y vaya que fue una sorpresa el que pudieras cantar ¿Por qué no los dijiste nada?-**le pregunta Yohei, cambiando de tema

**-Es que me daba un poco vergüenza-**con un poco de rubor en su rostro**-solo lo hacía en mi casa cuando vivía aquí y en EEUU tomé clases de canto. Mis profesores me dijeron que tenía talento para ser una gran artista…-**cambiando su semblante de eterna alegría por una de seriedad y decisión**-ese es mi sueño desde que era una niña y yo quiero que se haga realidad-**los chicos la miraron con sorpresa**-pero aún me falta mucho camino, tengo que perfeccionarme-**volviendo a su habitual actitud

**-Si vieras como todos te miraban, con esto ya eres más popular-**le menciona el rubio

**-Vas a parecer una estrella-**le dice el pelirrojo**- todos los chicos de la escuela estarán detrás de ti**

**-No lo creo ¿O sí?-**con algo de duda y viendo la cara de sus compañeros que decían "Pues créelo"**-bueno, eso no lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a la escuela-**tratando de creer de que eso no va a pasar**-va… va… vamo… vamo… nos… se… se… nos…ha… ce… tar… tarde-**adelantándose al grupo, mientras que ellos la miraban con algo de compasión

**-Lo que le espera-**dije Noma

**-Se nota que no ha vivido aquí en mucho tiempo-**le sigue Takamiya

**-Si con Rukawa, las chicas se ponen histéricas, con ella, no se que va a pasar-**anuncia Ookus

**-Ojalá que eso no pase, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas-**termina diciendo Yohei

**-Pero si pasa, tenemos que protegerla de los que quieren algo más-**les ordena el comandante, a la vez que comienzan a alcanzarla para llegar juntos a la escuela…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Estuve cerca…-**se decía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela el capitán del equipo, pensando en el momento en que estuvo a punto de decirle a Ayako lo que sentía por ella, el ambiente era perfecto, la música era la adecuada, el momento era preciso, en fin, todo, sin querer, estaba en su lugar**-si me hubiera decidido antes…quizás nunca sea capaz de decírselo… ni siquiera se si ella me corresponde…-**con un poco de tristeza. Es que lo que le había dicho Sakuragi era cierto, realmente no sabía si en la mente de la manager había alguien más_ "¿Y si se lo pregunto?... no, quizás me mata con su abanico… ¿Qué puedo hacer?..." _ya no podía más con esa incertidumbre, llevaba diez rechazos en la preparatoria con el objetivo de olvidarla, pero fue inútil, trataba de llamar su atención en los entrenamientos desde que los dos entraron al club de basketball, pero lo trataba igual que a sus compañeros, no había indicio alguno que le dijera que ella estaba interesada en él, o en algunos de ellos _"Si le interesa alguien, no esta en el equipo…" _terminó concluyendo_ "¿Esa es una pequeña esperanza?... ya basta… esto me esta volviendo loco…"_ tratando de negar con la cabeza todas esos pensamientos, realmente estaba harto, meses y meses de intranquilidad, meses y meses tratando, con vanos intentos, de olvidarla o por hacer que se interese en él _"Quiero que esto termine… pero… no quiero dejar de intentarlo"._ Siempre que le daba vueltas al asunto, llegaba al punto de partida, simplemente había algo que lo inducía a seguir, las ganas de ver a la chica de sus sueños sonreírle con amor.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a destino, la sala de profesores, aprovechando que los lunes no entrenaba con Hanamichi, iba a preguntarles a los maestros que habían decidido sobre la propuesta que les había hecho la semana pasada. Con un poco de nervios toca la puerta

**-Adelante-**se oye desde dentro

El chico la abre lentamente

**-Buenos días maestro **

**-Oh, eres tú-**sorprendiéndose al ver quien es**-buenos días Miyagi, supongo que vienes por la respuesta a tu idea-**mientras se levantaba para recibirlo

**-Sí-**y con un poco de miedo**-¿Qué han decidido?**

**-Se la comenté a los demás y concordaron que era una buena idea…**

**-Y entonces…-**ansioso por la respuesta

**-Está bien-**el capitán estaba contento**-pero…-**no todo puede ser tan bueno**-tienen que comprometerse a que no pedirán los extraordinarios en caso de que reprueben más de cuatro materias ¿Qué respondes?**

Miyagi estaba resignado, preveía esta condición, es que con la ayuda que le darían los profesores no necesitarían pedir los extraordinarios, en teoría

**-Tengo que hablarlo con el equipo, mañana le daré la respuesta**

**-De acuerdo, en caso de que lo acepten, inmediatamente se buscará a los indicados para que los ayuden**

**-Gracias por su tiempo maestro, hasta luego-**se despide el muchacho, era una decisión muy difícil, tendría que comentárselas a los demás _"Espero que los entiendan…" _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En la escuela todos comentaban sobre la fiesta de aniversario, como estuvo, la caída de Aota en el escenario, el revuelo que causó ver al zorro con lo bien que se veía con traje (las chicas estaban vueltas locas) y sobre todo, de la actuación del club de música. Había tenido mucha repercusión el show, sobre todo por la vocalista, se escuchaban comentarios como "Ella es genial" o "Se veía preciosa", demás está decir que esos comentarios se escuchaban de boca de los chicos, si Touko era famosa entre los primeros años, ahora lo era en toda la escuela.

**-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!-**gritó un chico con todas sus fuerzas al verla llegar con el ejército, todos los que estaban con él se giraron al oírlo, la chica de ojos verdes se sorprende al ver su actitud

**-¡SI, ES ELLA!-**dijo otro

**-¡ES NAMIYA!-**e inmediatamente corrieron a su encuentro.

**-Prepárense, maniobra de defensa-**ordenó el comandante y los cinco la rodearon antes de que ellos llegaran

**-Oye, déjanos verla-**quejándose otro muchacho, intentando romper la barrera que hicieron. Hanamichi entra en el círculo formado por sus amigos y abraza con fuerza a su amiga, inmediatamente las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo

**-Vamonos-**tomándola de una mano para llevársela a su salón, lo que Touko asiente con la cabeza, aun más sonrojada. Ookus y Noma, se separan un poco para dejarlos pasar, pero en plena huida, se escucha el sonido de una bicicleta que va directamente hacia la cantante. El pelirrojo, en una rápida maniobra, la corre hacia un lado y recibe el embiste

**-Hana, Hana ¿Estás bien?-**se acerca con rapidez y mucha preocupación

**-Auch-**sobándose la cabeza**-Si, o eso creo-**

**-¿Oye que te pasa? Deberías ver por donde vas, casi me atropellas-**gritando al conductor que también estaba en el suelo, dándole la espalda

**-¿Eh?-**se giraba mientras le hablaba, al verlo, la chica lo mira con desprecio, era el feo durmiente que apenas podía abrir los ojos

**-Ah, debí imaginarlo-**le dice con fastidio

**-Oye estúpido, ten más cuidado, no te duermas cuando vas en bicicleta-**levantándose con rapidez**-no me extrañaría que lo hicieras a propósito, porque le tienes miedo a este genio del basketball**

**-¿Estás bien?-**le pregunta Ookus, mientras se acerca con los demás

**-Si, lo estoy-**

**-Ya era raro que no pasara esto-**

**-¿Pasar qué Yohei?-**le pregunta con sorpresa

**-Que Rukawa lo atropellara con su bicicleta-**le dice el rubio

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-Ya es una costumbre que lo haga-**le responde Noma

**-Es verdad, y hace tiempo que no lo hacía-**concluye Takamiya

Al escucharlos, Touko estaba enfadada, quería decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese muchacho

**-Y también es costumbre que lo calmemos-**le menciona el sub comandante mientras que todos se acercan al pelirrojo al escuchar que decía todo un rosario de insultos al zorro, para que después el aludido al final le responda

**-Do'aho**

**-Maldito zorro estúpido-**apretando los puños en señal de furia, con todas las ganas de darle unos de sus memorables cabezazos, cuando sus amigos llegan a hacer su trabajo**-¡DEJENME! TENGO QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESE IDIOTA-**moviéndose frenéticamente intentando zafarse de sus agarres

**-Cálmate Hanamichi-**le decían todos mientras que él le da la espalda para guardar su bicicleta cuando la cantante le habla desde atrás a la vez que se le acerca

**-Debes tener más cuidado ¿no ves que puedes herir a alguien o pasarte algo?-**le dice con seriedad y enojo, Rukawa se detiene al oírla, pero no gira para verla

**-Eres una fastidiosa-**con su habitual indiferencia

**-¿Así les pagas a las personas que se preocupan por ti?-**recriminándole esa actitud. Frente a este comentario, el muchacho se sorprende _"¿Tú te preocupas por mi?"_, tanto que no puedo moverse ni contestarle, al no recibir respuesta, Touko se acerca más y lo toma por un brazo**-mírame cuando te hablo-**haciéndolo girar para ver en sus ojos su omnipresente frialdad, pero mezclada con algo más, era como si ese algo nunca hubiera sido reflejado en ellos, hasta ese momento

**-Déjalo en paz-**se le oye decir a una chica y una multitud viene con ella para rodear al zorro, al instante Touko lo suelta**-¿Qué le estás haciendo?**

**-Nada que les importe-**le responde con desafío

**-No dejaremos que le hagas algo-**le dice otra, como si le quisiera romper o robar un objeto muy querido

**-Y nosotros no les permitiremos que la lastimen-**le responde unos de los chicos que estaban en la entrada esperando a la cantante, mientras que sus compañeros se ponen delante de ella. Demás está decir que todos estaban viendo este espectáculo, se mantenían atentos a lo que iba a pasar y que Hanamichi detuvo su pataleta, para angustiarse por la seguridad de su amiga, aunque le tenía confianza de que pudiera detener todo esto, no dejaba de preocuparse. Cuando eran pequeños, el ejército siempre trataba de protegerla, pero Touko no dejaba que nadie la cuidara e igualmente peleaba con ellos, sabía que no quería sentirse un peso muerto, la había escuchado muchas veces decir eso _"Esto no es como antes… Touko…"_ dejando ver en su rostro toda su inquietud. En ese momento llega la segunda asistente y acerca al ejército

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**pregunta con desconcierto

**-Una guerra-**le dice el moreno

**-Yo le voy a las chicas con 100-**dice el gordo, sacando la libreta de apuestas

**-Y yo a los chicos con 125-**le apuesta el rubio

**-Es que Rukawa atropelló a Hanamichi con su bicicleta-**le responde el sub comandante

**-¿Y esta bien?-**con preocupación

**-Si, lo estoy-**le responde el pelirrojo, con la ilusión de que se referiría a él

**-Veo que sí-**dice la chica sin mirarlo a él, sino al nº 11. De repente ve a su compañera**-¿Y que tiene que ver Namiya en esto, Yohei?**

**-Es que ella le reclamó el ir dormido mientras la maneja, es que casi la atropella, si no fuera por Hanamichi que la corrió hacia un lado**

Haruko se sorprende _"La cuidó para que no le pasara nada…"_ piensa tristemente la muchacha, a la vez que le sostiene la mirada a la cantante

**-No se preocupen por mí-**dice finalmente Touko a sus defensores, abriéndose camino para ponerse al frente de ellos**-ellas no significan nada para mí, además…-**indicándoles al zorro al ejército de admiradoras**-a él no les importa su apoyo para nada-**viéndolo irse para guardar su bicicleta y las muchachas inmediatamente se fueron detrás de su ídolo y de esta manera terminó la posible tercera guerra mundial. La chica se gira para mirarlos a todos**-Gracias por defenderme-**con una sonrisa**-y díganme ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-**el representante de todos ellos se le pone al frente

**-Es… que… e… res u… u… una… gran… ar… tista… y… y… no… me…re… ces e… se… tra… to-**con su rostro lleno de rubor y siendo un manojo de nervios

**-Agradezco que me consideren de esa manera ¿Y por qué me estaban esperando en la entrada?**

**-Es… que… que… que… ría… mos… mos… pe… dir… te… tu… tu au… to… ri… za… ción**

**-¿Para que?-**le pregunta con algo de sorpresa

**-Queremos formar un club de admiradores para ti-** ya más tranquilo, ella queda pasmada ante la proposición

**-¿Por qué quieren hacer eso?-**pregunta con asombro

**-Porque eres hermosa y cantas muy bien-**dijo el representante**-¡ERES NUESTRA ÍDOLO!-**dijeron en un grito que perfectamente podría rivalizar con el ejército de admiradoras de Rukawa, Touko estaba impresionada**-así que ¿qué dices?**-esperando una respuesta afirmativa

**-Bueno…-**un poco incomoda y tratando de no ponerse nerviosa**-si quieren hacerlo, bien, pero con una condición-**el grupo estaba expectante**-no me metan en problemas y no hagan cosas malas en mi nombre ¿de acuerdo?-**los chicos asintieron. Estaban felices y se retiraron hablando de lo maravillosa que puede ser la chica de ojos verdes.

Sus amigos estaban impactados con el manejo de las masas que tenía Touko, el primero en correr fue Hanamichi

**-¿Estás bien?-**le pregunta el pelirrojo con angustia

**-Claro, ves que no pasó nada-**con una sonrisa

**-Es que tuve miedo de que te pasara algo-**

"_¿Tuviste miedo de que me pasara algo?"_ pensó Touko con sorpresa, para después cambiarla por alegría

**-No me subestimes, recuerda que peleo tan bien como tú-**mostrándole el puño con decisión

La segunda asistente estaba impactada. Por una parte, por el manejo de la situación que tuvo la cantante, pero también por la angustia que tuvo el nº 10 al ver a su amiga en un peligro, eso era muy obvio, incluso para ella, que era una despistada de primera. Al ver que el ejército corre al ver como estaba, reacciona y va con ellos.

**-Eres increíble-**le dice Haruko mientras que todo el grupo se le acerca

**-No fue nada, el que facilitó todo fue el feo durmiente-**con un poco de fastidio**-gracias a Dios que no pasó a mayores**

**-Así que ellos querían pedirte permiso para ser tu club de admiradores-**le menciona Yohei**-y creíste que esto no iba a pasar**

**-Bien, bien, lo acepto, me equivoqué, en EEUU no pasaba esto cuando cantaba**

**-¿Estás segura de esto?-**le pregunta Takamiya

**-Si, no creo que hagan algo malo ¿o sí?-**con un poco de dudas

**-Ojalá que no sean tan locos y obsesivos como las de Rukawa-**le dice el muchacho de cabello rubio

**-Espero que te escuchen-**mirando hacia el cielo

**-Sakuragi-**recuerda de pronto Haruko

**-¿Sí?-**con el rostro rojo

**-Mi hermano te estaba buscando, quiere hablar contigo-**con toda la inocencia del mundo (es que no se imagina para que lo quiere)

**-Di… dile que… tengo… que hacer… al…go… im… porta… te-**preparándose para escapar, pero…

**-¿Qué tienes que hacer, Sakuragi?-**aparece Akagi detrás de él con una mirada amenazante

**-Hola gori, que bonito día hace ¿No lo crees?-**tratando de desviar el tema, pero todo es en vano

Un gran golpe se oye en toda la escuela

**-Auch**

**-Cabeza hueca**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Al terminar la primera hora, en el salón 2-1, había una chica que no dejaba de pensar en lo que le pasó en la fiesta. Si que estaba nerviosa en ese momento, bailando tan cerca de él, con sólo recordarlo se ponía aún más y sobre todo, cuando él la miró fijamente, tratando de dejar sus vacilaciones y temores de lado, tratando de hilvanar una frase_… "¿Trataba de decirme que…?… eso siempre lo he sabido… pero… ¿Por qué no soy capaz de arriesgarme?..."._ Ahora tenía miedo de su reacción, pensando en que le diría. Había tratado de evitarlo _"Pero de todas maneras tengo que verlo en el entrenamiento… así que ahora o nunca…"._ Con paso firme se acerca al asiento de su compañero, tratando de aparentar normalidad

**-Hola Ryota**

**-Hola Ayako-**mirándola con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

**-¿Cómo te fue?-**sabía que iría a la sala de profesores para ver la respuesta a su proposición

**-Están de acuerdo**

**-Muy bien-**dice con satisfacción

**-Pero exigen que no pidamos los extraordinarios en caso de que alguno de nosotros reprueben más de cuatro materias-**con algo de frustración, dirigiendo sus ojos a su mesa

**-¿Y que harás?**

**-Tengo que comentárselos, al fin y al cabo, es algo que nos involucra a todos-**vuelve a levantar la mirada hacia la manager**-¿Crees que acepten? Mañana tengo que darles una respuesta-**mirándola, creyendo que ella le daría una respuesta definitiva

**-No lo sé**

Hubo un momento de silencio

**-No pensé que ser capitán sería algo tan difícil-**rompiéndolo mientras sonreía, eso sorprendió a la chica**-ahora entiendo al superior Akagi ¿Lograré ser tan bueno como él¿Seré capaz de llevar al equipo de nuevo al campeonato nacional?**

Ayako ve en su rostro algo de preocupación

**-Sí, lo eres, confío en ti para que lleguemos a ganarlo y veo que te preocupas mucho por el equipo-**le dice, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad**-y si necesitas ayuda, siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado-**la muchacha empieza a alejarse de él, pero la voz del chico la detiene

**-Ayako…-**ella da la vuelta para verlo**-gracias por apoyarme-**le dice Ryota con una sonrisa. La manager se giró inmediatamente para que no viera que su rostro se puso de color rojo

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En la escuela, las clases transcurrían normales, incluido el salón 1-10. Ya no sería normal si no fuera por la clásica petición de los profesores que le hacían a la chica de ojos verdes para que despertara al chico ojos de zorro de su eterno desvelo

**-Namiya, despierte a su compañero de asiento**

**-¿Otra vez?-**se dijo con desanimo, así que levantó la mano para extenderla hacia su brazo izquierdo para sacudirlo, a ver si hacía caso**-esta es la tercera vez, por favor despierta, el profesor te está llamando-**con el tono de fastidio que tenía para estas ocasiones y como siempre Rukawa murmuraba insultos para ella**-Si, si, lo que tu digas ¿Crees que me hace feliz hacer esto? No sabes lo que daría por no estar sentada aquí a tu lado**

**-Tonta-**se le oyó decir más fuerte, que todo el mundo escuchó

**-¿Por qué me insultas? Yo no te he dicho nada-**con sorpresa

**-Engreída-**levantando la cabeza para mirarla fijamente

**-No tengo porque soportarte esto, tarado-**con enfado

**-Presumida**

**-Imbécil**

El profesor de matemáticas quebró la tiza con el pizarrón al escucharlos discutir

**-¡USTEDES DOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!-**con un gran grito que se podría escucharse hasta China

**-Mejor me voy-**levantándose de su asiento con furia, mientras que su compañero lo hace con tranquilidad y juntos salen del lugar**-Otra vez me sacan de la clase por tu culpa-**con todo el enojo posible al estar solos frente a la puerta cerrada del salón, el miraba el camino hacia el techo pero no se movía

**-Ahora sabes lo que se siente-**soltó de pronto

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?-**pregunta con asombro**-¿A que me echen de la clase o a tener admiradores?-**él no le responde, aun está inmóvil**-pues, no, no lo sé, porque no soy como tu-**yen un tono muyhiriente**-y espero nunca serlo-**antes de irse, dejando al nº 11 con solo algo en mente _"A mi tampoco me gusta estar a tu lado"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya en el entrenamiento, el equipo de basketball estaba practicando muy duro para el campeonato estatal de invierno. Faltaban dos semanas para que comenzara y el viernes jugarían el encuentro de preparación con Ryonan, como mutuo acuerdo, ahora el equipo de Sendoh le tocaba ir a Shohoku.

Ahora Miyagi vería el avance de sus dirigidos en un partido de verdad, vería que tan buen capitán era, además estaba ansioso de ver los avances de Sakuragi, estaba seguro que no haría un papelón como la vez que jugaron antes del campeonato de verano, estaba conciente de que se podría decir que él ya era un verdadero jugador de basketball, sin mencionar que también quería observar las habilidades del as del equipo después de su paso por la selección. Conocía la naturaleza de Rukawa, sabía que solo quería vencer a todos, demostrando lo gran jugador que podía ser, aunque, a decir verdad, le extrañaba el que haya regresado antes de la concentración y que en los entrenamientos no mostrara nada nuevo en su manera de jugar _"Quizás se este guardando para enfrentar a Sendoh…"_

También pensaba en la forma en que le diría a todos lo de su plan para no pasar el suplicio de los extraordinarios. Cuando lo planeó, a la primera persona que se lo explicó fue al profesor Anzai (incluyendo la posibilidad de que les negaran el derecho a los exámenes finales) y él estaba de acuerdo. Después se lo dijo a Ayako, que le dio toda su ayuda y esperaba que lo apoyara en esto, sobretodo, en el momento de que tuviera que decirles la noticia.

Con solo mirar el reloj y a la manager, implícitamente entendió que ya era la hora

**-Descanso-**gritó la muchacha. Los chicos se toman un respiro por el entrenamiento y su capitán comienza a hablar

**-Bueno, tengo algo que anunciarles-**empezó**-para evitar que tengamos problemas con las exigencias académicas que tiene la escuela, hablé con los maestros sobre un plan que tenía en mente**

**-¿Un plan?-**dijeron todos a coro

**-Se trata de que los maestros elijan a algunos de sus compañeros de nivel para que los refuerce en las materias que tuvieran dificultades-**con tono de calma**-de esa manera evitaremos los problemas del semestre pasado**

**-¿Y ellos están de acuerdo?-**le pregunta Ishii

**-Sí, pero con una condición-**un poco nervioso

**-¿Y cuál es esa?-**pregunta Hanamichi

**-Que no pidamos los extraordinarios si reprobamos más de cuatro materias, incluyendo a las chicas-**responde con seriedad, mientras mira a las asistentes.

El Nº 10 era el más sorprendido de todos, ya que siempre hacía lo mismo, malgastaba las clases, sabiendo que tenía los extraordinarios para pasar el año, pero esta vez ya no sería lo mismo. Sabía que era conocido como el rey de los reprobados (antes del campeonato nacional tenía siete materias y apenas las pasó) _"¿Qué haré?... Contaba con los extraordinarios y ahora ¿Qué haré¿Qué haré¿Qué haré¿Qué haré¿Qué haré¿Qué haré?"_ poniendo la cara más angustiada que tenía en su repertorio de gestos

**-¿Qué haré?-**con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillándose en el suelo**-por favor Ryota, no permitas que nos eliminen los extraordinarios, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-**llorando como una Magdalena abrazado en las rodillas de su capitán

**-Hanamichi, tranquilízate, no te pongas así-**algo incomodo por la actitud del pelirrojo**-No llores**

**-Yo acepto-**se le oyó decir a Haruko**-no tengo problemas en los estudios-**habla muy calmadamente**-pero tengo que mantener mis calificaciones, si no mis padres no dejarán que siga en el equipo, así que no estaría de mal algo de ayuda. ¿Podré ir a los reforzamientos?**

"_¿Haruko irá a los reforzamientos? Así podré estar con ella más tiempo, me sentaré a su lado, la ayudaré cuando tenga problemas… es genial…"_ e inmediatamente se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro al imaginarse todo esas acciones, a la muchacha diciéndole (n/a: todo esto en super deformed)

**-Sakuragi ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?**

**-Claro-**mientras se acerca a su cuaderno y escribe un 4 al lado del igual de la operación 2+2

**-Oh, eres un genio-**con los ojos en forma de estrella

**-Claro que sí-**riendo estruendosamente y con una mano en la nuca

**-Oh Sakuragi-**de repente esa dulce voz cambia a una un poco más grave **Sakuragi… Sakuragi, ya déjalo-**le dice Mitsui despertándolo de su sueño sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aferrándose aun más a las piernas de Miyagi

**-Entonces yo también jajajajajajaja, aunque claro, este talentoso no lo necesita, acepto por los que si tienen problemas en los estudios-**despabilándose de su fantasía, levantándose rápidamente mirando al zorro mientras decía esto

**-Idiota-**murmura con su tono neutral y Hanamichi se enciende de pura furia**-también acepto-**mirando a su superior (sería injusto si lo echaran del equipo por las calificaciones que, según él, son una estúpida razón), además Haruko estaba feliz, por el tiempo extra que pasaría con él

Viendo la buena disposición de los que tenían más problemas, los demás aceptaron de buena gana

**-¿Están seguros?-**les pregunta con seriedad el capitán**-si aceptan, no podrán pedir los extraordinarios, no hay vuelta atrás-**

**-Sí-**responden todos

**-Entonces, mañana les comunicaré a los maestros nuestra decisión e inmediatamente buscarán a sus tutores, además de comprometerse a que irán, especialmente ustedes dos, Hanamichi y Rukawa-**dirigiendo su mirada a este par**-porque necesitan más ayuda, ya que entraron hace un mes y supongo que van muy mal ¿no?-**con una mirada acusadora. Los aludidos tenían una cara de disgusto porque sabían que era verdad, ya habían demostrado que no eran buenos estudiantes

**-¿Y yo Miyagi?-**pregunta preocupado el chico de la cicatriz

**-No te preocupes, por lo que sé, llevas buenas calificaciones, se que te ayudan el superior Akagi y Kogure, pero también debes comprometerte a no pedir los exámenes**

**-Bien-**sabiendo que no tendría ningún problema, ahora que estaba más aplicado en sus estudios, si quería entrar a Shintai, tendría que hacerlo

De repente se oye un golpe en la cabeza

**-Y tú también Ryota-**con tono de enfado Ayako y todos rieron con la cómica escena**-recuerdo que pasaste por los mismos problemas**

**-Auch-**se quejó el pobre

**-Es cierto, jajajajajaja-**recordó el pelirrojo entre risas

**-Si, yo también-**bufó con molestia el capitán, sobándose la cabeza

**-Tiene razón, hablabas como si no tuvieras problemas con las materias-**replicó en tono molesto Mitsui

Mientras tanto el ejército estaba apostado en una de las puertas del gimnasio, viendo a su pasatiempo favorito, el pelirrojo enfadado por cualquier cosa

**-Ahora podemos apostar-**se le escucha decir a Takamiya

**-Que materias reprobará, recuerden que es el rey de los reprobados-**agrega Ookus

**-Cuanto durará Hanamichi con el tutor-**propone Noma

**-O si lo va a golpear-**termina diciendo Yohei

**-Si, esa esta mejor, pero tenemos que esperar para eso-**dice Touko cuando llega la gimnasio**-¿no lo creen?**

Hanamichi, al oírlos pone una cara de enfado mientras driblea hacia la canasta

**-¿Que están diciendo?**

Los muchachos solo le sonríen de pura burla

**-Ya te dije que debemos tener ingresos extras-**con una sonrisa le responde la chica**-y hablando de eso, ustedes me tienen pagar-**extiendo su mano para recibir el dinero que ganó con la apuesta, los que perdieron, resignados, le dan la cantidad que apostó**-con esto podré comprar un tomo de Tokyo Babilon-**contando las monedas y los billetes

**-A entrenar Sakuragi-**le dice suavemente la segunda asistente al verlo detenido conversando con sus amigos

**-Si Haruko-**con todo el rostro teñido de rojo y se encamina hacia el grupo

**-Hola Akagi-**la saluda con alegría

**-Hola Namiya, quería felicitarte por la actuación del aniversario**

**-Gracias, pero debes felicitar a todos los del grupo**

**-Tienes razón**

Touko se aleja un poco de sus compañeros, apoyando la espalda en la pared del gimnasio, solo para observar a su querido pelirrojo con atención. Al verlo por primera vez jugar, se sentía muy feliz por él, ya había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno y que incluso podía destacar. Sabía que había sufrido mucho al crecer sin madre y perder a su padre de la manera que lo perdió y que esto lo encaminó a un camino muy doloroso y solitario (aunque tenía muy buenos amigos y a ella) además tratando de encontrar a ese alguien especial que lo pudiera comprender y que él pudiera darle todo lo que era capaz de dar, pero sin dejar de ser lo que era, un chico que mostraba todos sus sentimientos, cualquiera podía saber si estaba contento, enojado, triste, conforme o enamorado, eran tan claro y transparente como el agua, por ser como era, ella se había enamorado perdidamente_. "Ahora nunca más me alejaré de ti Hana…"_ pensaba mientras lo miraba con un especial cariño, suspirando cada vez que lo veía pasar cerca de ella. El ejército se da cuenta de eso y murmullan entre ellos

**-Así que es Hanamichi, entonces era verdad-**dice el sub comandante al mirarla con atención

**-Ya tenía mis serias sospechas, Yohei-**

**-Yo también Noma**

**-Con el aniversario se me confirmaron, ahora ¿que haremos?-**se alerta el rubio

**-No lo sé, a él le interesa Haruko**

**-No estaría tan seguro Takamiya-**en tono de seguridad le menciona el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, al recordar las veces que se ponía incomodo cuando la cantante le dedicaba actitudes cariñosas**-solo nos queda esperar, solo esperar **

**-¿Que pasa chicos?-**se acerca Touko al verlos cuchichear y ellos niegan todo. Después se acerca a la segunda asistente y le empieza a hablar

**-Hana siempre ha sido bueno en los deportes-**al escucharla Haruko gira su mirada hacia la muchacha**-pero no pensé que se decidiera por el basketball, siempre creí que se dedicaría al judo o al kárate-**dice sonriendo**-¿sabes por que se inscribió en este club?**

**-Yo se lo sugerí-**Touko se sorprende**-el es muy alto, además antes de entrar, le ganó a mi hermano en un desafió cuando Sakuragi no sabía nada, desde entonces ha avanzado mucho y se ha convertido en un gran jugador **

**-Si, ya veo-**dice la cantante al verlo driblar y encestar un tiro fácil

**-¡Haruko, ven aquí!-**la llama Ayako y la chica corre a su lado. La manager se da cuenta de la presencia de la cantante cuando la ve levantar la mano en forma de saludo e inmediatamente mira a Rukawa, tratando de descifrar si él ya sabía dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí

"_Entonces le gusta mucho… tanto que entró por ella al equipo de basketball…"_ pensaba tristemente Touko al recordar lo que le relataban sus cartas, en ellas siempre le dijo que le gustaba alguien pero nunca dijo su nombre, y ella se enteró al regresar y verlo de nuevo. Algo la saca de sus pensamientos de pronto, era la jugada de Rukawa, pasando a Mitsui en pleno vuelo para encestar el balón

**-¿Que te pasa Mitsui? No puedes dejarte ganar por ese zorro estúpido-**le recriminaba el pelirrojo

**-Cállate, claro que no permitiré que un mocoso de primero me gane**

"_Pero… ahora quiere ser mejor que él…"_ al ver la cara de enfado de Hanamichi cuando el nº 11 hizo su espectacular movimiento. El juego de práctica se reanuda, el zorro tenía el balón en su poder y Touko recuerda cuando lo vio practicar en la cancha cerca de su casa hace unas semanas _"Sigue igual… no ha cambiado en nada su actitud… ¿Qué te habrá pasado?... pero no tengo porque ponerle atención a alguien que solo se preocupa por si mismo…"_

**-¡Vamos, tu puedes!-**gritó con todas sus fuerzas en señal de apoyo al regresar su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Eso valió por todo el tiempo que no estuvo a su lado, todo ese tiempo que la necesitó y no estuvo ahí para ayudarlo, todo ese tiempo que no estuvo para compartir sus penas y sus alegrías, sus éxitos y sus fracasos. El sentimiento que tenía por el pelirrojo era muy profundo y ahora que estaba ahí, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de él...

Frente al grito de su amiga Hanamichi se quedó estático, se sintió tan bien cuando ella le demostró su apoyo. Era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando Haruko lo hacia, pero sabía perfectamente que sus ánimos eran para todo el equipo y en especial para Rukawa, pero cuando Touko le dijo esas palabras, sintió que era para él, que su apoyo eran solo para él, aunque no lo hubiera nombrado, ese apoyo lo habría sentido como suyo, que ese apoyo era destinado a él, solo él.

Estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que venía un pase

**-¡Cuidado Sakuragi!-**alerta Yasuda. Hanamichi alcanza a correrse de la trayectoria, pero iba directo al ejército, más específicamente a su amiga

**-¡TOUKO!-**advirtió el pelirrojo con desesperación. El balón llega a destino, todos pensaron que le había dado en el rostro, es que venia con mucha fuerza y rapidez, tanto que las asistentes se acercaron inmediatamente con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Los jugadores estaban preocupados por ella, en especial el talentoso que iba a recibirlo, pero para sorpresa de todos, el balón estaba sus manos, momentos antes ella alcanzó a protegerse con sus manos y atraparlo, gracias a la advertencia de su amigo

**-¿Estas bien?-**pregunta el ejército

**-Si, gracias-**y empezó a botear el balón y se lo lanza con toda la fuerza posible a Rukawa, quien fue la persona que había dado ese pase, mirándolo con la misma frialdad que él lo hacía, perfectamente podía competir con las que daba el kitsune

**-Hanamichi Sakuragi, no te desconcentres-**dándole con el abanico la manager

**-Ya, ya, ya, auch, auch, auch-**mientras miraba su amiga**-Lo siento Touko ¿estás bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes, ves no me paso nada otra vez-**tratando de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa**-ahora ve a entrenar ¿si?-**el muchacho le obedece y regresa al campo de juego. Ella estaba feliz, el pelirrojo le había demostrado preocupación por su estado una vez más, eso le daba alguna pequeña esperanza de que ocupara, aunque sea un poco, su corazón. Si eso era verdad, ella trataría de agrandar su espacio en la mente del chico y esa felicidad se demostró cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Haruko y Ayako observaron este comportamiento, la manager no podía creer que alguien se pudiera interesar en el talentoso, siendo que él era tan "especial", por decirlo de esa manera, pero sabía que ella lo conocía bien y que se haya enamorado del eufórico pelirrojo que era el nº 10, no era de extrañarse, pero de repente miró al zorro _"No va a ser fácil…"_, con cara de preocupación

Haruko con lo despistada que era, aun no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la cantante, pero en su corazón, ese sentimiento de perdida crecía un poco mas, ella no sabía a que se debía, simplemente no lo entendía. Solo tenia claro una cosa, que esa sensación apareció cuando Touko Namiya regresó a la vida de Sakuragi. Ayako siendo muy observadora, al mirar nuevamente a su subalterna se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella y que tenía que ver con Hanamichi, pero prefirió guardar silencio _"Que enredo… no sé que va a pasar…"_ atinó a pensar en todo podía suceder con esta situación.

FIN CAPITULO X

Hola y aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Me puso contenta el que le haya gustado el anterior y acompañarme en las ganas de matar al DJ de la fiesta jejejejeje. Hay guerra entre los admiradores del zorro y la cantante, además como se las arreglarán los pobrecitos con los estudios y ni que decir del partido de entrenamiento con el equipo del puercoespín.

Ahora a responder reviews

**amaltea:** que bueno que te haya gustado la fiesta y los nuevos personajes que puse, tienes razón, la idea es no centrarme tanto en unos pocos y pobrecitos los dos, si da pena snif. Con Megane-kun, cuando pasó lo de Mitsui y el gimnasio, se ve sin anteojos (creo que es la única vez que se ve de esa manera) y me pareció que era lindo, así que pensé plasmarlo en las palabras de Touko, y no sé, quizás le llegue algo de amor…

**Khira:** ¿De que tipo de acción estas hablando¿Besos y algo más, incluyendo lemon? No lo sé, aun lo estoy pensando. Es que he planteado la historia de manera tal de que todo se vaya dando lentamente, para que fuera algo más real (es que creo que el amor se construye con el tiempo y la convivencia), además de agregar más personajes, pero si llega a pasar ese tipo de acción, pasará un buen tiempo para que llegue ese momento. Además, que bueno que pienses que las personalidades de todos se mantengan intactas, es un gran halago, ya que eso era uno de mis objetivos más importantes para mi, de que ninguno pierda ese algo que los hace tan queribles o tan odiables… La prueba de fuego será con Sendoh, ya que en algunos capítulos aparecerá…

**Botan-Peony:** Pues Nanase (asi se llama uno de mis OC) esta enamorada de… pues creo que vas por la pista correcta, así que te pido que no menciones nada hasta que se desvele el secreto. ¿King Kong se ha enamorado? Pues no sé ¿Qué crees? Y que pena que ni Hana ni Ryota le hayan declarado su amor a las chicas de sus sueños, pero esa es la idea jejejejeje

**.Tristenia.:** es bueno tener nuevas lectoras y este el primer review que dice que Hanamichi se quede con mi OC y estoy de acuerdo de que a Haruko se le fue el tren con mi querido pelirrojo, pero en esta historia, todo puede pasar…

**Yukie-chan:** si no te has dado cuenta, yo actualizo una vez por semana y cuando no puedo, trato de no demorarme tanto, para no dejar a los que la leen en ascuas. Y pronto creo que me demoraré un poco más en hacerlo, es que me llegó la hora de volver… Y te agregué en mi msn, ojalá que algún día podamos conversar…

**MaRukawa:** creo que te confundiste de historia, mi OC se llama Touko, pero que importa, gracias por el apoyo, y ya habrá más discusiones e insultos, claro que puedes usar esa ropa de macho para tu querido kitsune y la canción es muy buena, por eso la puse, además de ser bailable, estaba entre esa o una de Madonna "Open your heart" que creo que tiene mi edad…. Y sí, conozco esa canción que mencionas, pero aun no se si ponerla o no, es que Touko canta en inglés, pero más adelante aparecerá una que a mi, personalmente, me encanta…


	11. Dia de furia

CAPITULO XI: DIA DE FURIA

**-Yo puedo hacerlo porque soy el mejor-**se decía mientras pasaba a Sendoh con una gran facilidad, el puercoespín no pudo hacer nada frente al ataque del zorro**-sal de mi camino-**al acercarse a Sawakita, el as de Sannoh y quizás el mejor jugador de las preparatorias, haciendo fintas con el balón, haciéndolo creer que iría por la derecha para rápidamente ir por el otro lado, pasándolo, corriendo más rápido para hacia el tablero para hacer una espectacular clavada. Al soltarse de la canasta, coloca sus pies en el suelo, descansando sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente y al levantar su mirada, se ve a si mismo en un espejo

**-Eso es lo que más deseas… pero no puedes hacerlo-**le decía

**-Yo puedo-**le responde con decisión

**-No, no puedes… solo mira-**su reflejo le muestra todos los momentos en que se enfrentaba al nuevo capitán de Ryonan, viendo sus errores y la incapacidad que tenía para vencerlo, en especial en el partido del campeonato estatal, viendo la facilidad que tenía para copiar sus jugadas sin dificultad. Las imágenes cambiaron al campeonato nacional en donde la estrella del invencible equipo podía detenerlo sin mucho esfuerzo en los enfrentamientos uno a uno y haciendo grandiosas jugadas**-ves, yo tengo razón**

**-No… no la tienes-**con algo de desesperación

**-Si pudieras, lo habrías demostrado en la selección, pero no lo hiciste ¿Y así quieres irte a EEUU? No me hagas reír**

**-Yo cumpliré mi objetivo**

**-No… apenas puedes con esta vida… apenas puedes con este peso… lo sabes mejor que nadie, esto no se compara con lo que vivirás allá... si no puedes superar esto, te derrumbarás y no podrás salir… eres débil**

**-No, estás mintiendo**

**-Jajajajajajajaja, los débiles dicen eso**

Ya no lo soportaba, lo único que quería era destruirlo, la única manera de acallarlo era romper el espejo y lo hizo con un puño

**-¿Crees que así me harás desaparecer¿Crees que así podrás destruirme? La única manera para hacerlo, la conoces, pero no eres capaz de hacerlo… no eres capaz…-**repitiéndose esa frase en el espacio y frío, dejando a Rukawa arrodillado, sintiendo su soledad más pesada de lo normal, sintiendo su frustración más que nunca, destrozando su autoestima

**-No me rendiré, podré vencer y ser el número uno-**apretando los puños**-¡LO LOGRARÉ!-**ese gritó lo despertó de su pesadilla.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiéndose empapado por el sudor en su cama, solo había sido un mal sueño, pero cada vez se hacía más real, la desolación que le dejaba era más grande. Respiró hondo y se levantó lentamente para ir al baño para lavarse la cara, como si esa acción lo aliviara de toda su desesperación para después verse en el espejo, negando con la cabeza todos esos pensamientos de vulnerabilidad, de inseguridad, de fracaso. Al regresar a su habitación, ve que en la inmensidad del pasillo oscuro se sienten unos pasos, el muchacho miró hacia atrás y ve una silueta con un abrigo en un brazo y una maleta en el otro

**-¿Eres tú, Kaede?-**pregunta esa sombra

**-Sí… padre-**con el tono más frío que de costumbre**-pensé que regresarías la semana entrante**

**-Yo también, pero los negocios se concretaron más rápido de lo que creí-**de su hijo no recibió respuesta**-Takeshi me dice que no has estado muy bien-**tratando de hacer conversación

**-Ahora preguntas como estoy-**dice irónico

**-Sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti y que me importas mucho**

**-Si te importara de verdad, no hubieras dejado ir a mi madre…-**mientras se dirige a su habitación para acostarse y arroparse hasta el cuello (el otoño se hacía aun más frío), volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar _"Ya no aguanto todo esto… pero tengo que superarlo… tengo que hacerlo…"_

Estando parado aún en el pasillo oscuro, viendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo cerrada, tanto como su alma, el hombre sintió que lo que había logrado para tener una vida mejor, que todo lo que había luchado por tantos años, no servía de nada si no recibía, aunque sea algo, de cariño y respeto por parte del chico. Pero lo entendía y no intentaba defenderse u obligarlo, se podría decir que se estaba castigando por no haber mantenido a su familia unida, sin embargo le dolía esa indiferencia que le mostraba siempre. De repente baja la vista y suspira pesadamente, para después caminar hacia su habitación y con una sonrisa triste dice

**-Buenas noches, hijo **

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Namiya es increíble **

**-Enfrentó a las admiradoras de Rukawa y no murió en el intento**

**-Ya había oído que ya lo había hecho antes**

**-Y que tiene un club de fanáticos, yo soy uno de ellos-**menciona un muchacho, mientras mostraba una tarjeta de inscripción

**-¿Y donde te inscribiste?**

**-En el salón 4 del primer año**

**-Yo quiero ser parte de ellos**

Es que en el salón 1 y en todos los salones, aun se hablaba de que había pasado ayer en la entrada de la escuela, aun no se acababan las repercusiones que tuvo el enfrentamiento

**-¿Todavía siguen comentándolo?-**pregunta Matsui, al ver a un grupo de compañeros hablar sobre el tema

**-Si, desde que Namiya cantó en el aniversario, les interesa todo lo que haga, es como una estrella**

**-¿Crees que superará la fama de Rukawa?**

**-Yo pienso que sí, ella es su polo opuesto-**menciona la chica de cabello corto, después se gira hacia una ausente Haruko**-¿Y tú, que piensas?-**las dos amigas se sorprenden la verla en ese estado

Y es que la segunda asistente pensaba en lo de ayer de otra manera. _"La cuidó para que no le pasara nada…"_, ese pensamiento la mantuvo distraída en todas las clases, como también la cara de su amigo pelirrojo, ese rostro de preocupación que tenía cuando la cantante estaba amenazada y después el alivio que se reflejó al verla a salvo_ "Claro, estaba así porque es su amiga…" _trató de convencerse pero _"… su mejor amiga… como es de Yohei y los demás…" _con esas palabras se sintió más tranquila (n/a: y eso que no vio el abrazo protector de mi querido pelirrojo le dio a Touko) y llegaba de buen ánimo a la practica y ver el chico de sus sueños cerca. Mientras que Miyagi hablaba sobre su plan de estudios para cumplir con las exigencias de la escuela, estaba feliz cuando Rukawa aceptó, así estaría más tiempo con él y trataría de acercársele, como la vez que tuvo que estudiar en su casa pero sin resultados_ "Esta es mi oportunidad…" _pensaba con felicidad. Al reanudarse la práctica, la vio parada al lado del ejército como si nada le hubiera pasado _"¿Es que nada le afecta?"_ se preguntaba y le admiró la capacidad de dar vuelta la página. La saludó y la felicitó por su actuación en el aniversario, sin darse cuenta que, cuando Touko le preguntó la razón del ingreso de Sakuragi, hablaba con mucha emoción y entusiasmo "Yo se lo sugerí". Después la oyó gritar "Vamos, tu puedes" mientras que miraba al nº 10, observaba como él se había detenido la escucharla y sin darse cuenta que venía un pase por parte de Rukawa y que fue recibido por Touko. Como todos, ella también estaba preocupada pero vio que la chica tenía el balón en sus manos para regresárselo al nº 11 acompañado con la mirada más fría que le había visto, para después regresar a su actitud de siempre cuando el pelirrojo se le acercó preocupado por su estado _"¿Alguien se preocupará así por mí…?"_ al recordar esos instantes _"¿Podrás hacerlo…?"_

**-Sakuragi…-**murmuró sin pensar

**-¿Qué dijiste Haruko?-**le pregunta Matsui

**-Nada, no dije nada-**un poco nerviosa

**-Vaya que estás extraña ¿Te pasa algo?-**le dije Fuji**-creí que habías dicho Sakuragi**

**-¿Yo? No dije nada, no hagan caso-**con una risa nerviosa

**-Lo que tu digas, lo que tu digas-**dicen las amigas a coro. Ellas se habían dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la segunda manager. Suponían que seguía interesada en el as del equipo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, ha estado rara, como si estuviera perdiendo algo, no entendían nada, pero estaban seguras que se trataba del pelirrojo, si no ¿Por qué dijo su nombre?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En el salón 3 de tercer año, una chica de anteojos leía atentamente y con cara de enamorada un delgado libro. Pareciera que estaba leyendo algo muy especial

**-¿Estás pensado en él?-**la interrumpe una compañera, mientras acerca una silla vecina al asiento de su amiga para estar más cómoda

**-No-**le responde en un tono seco

La muchacha de cabello negro se levanta para tratar de leer el título del libro

**-Estas leyendo "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada"-**regresa a su lugar, intentando de adivinar algo**-y apuesto que estás leyendo el poema veinte**

**-Me conoces bien-**responde resignada, reconociendo su derrota

**-Tres años no son en vano Nanase-**con una sonrisa**-sé de tu pasión por leer y que ese poema te encanta, ya se porque**

La chica de anteojos empezó a recordar la razón

Flash Back

**-Y tiritan… azules… en el cielo…-**recitando en voz alta-**no… no… no…así no era-**un poco desesperada por no memorizarlo**-y mañana es la ceremonia ¿Qué haré? Vamos de nuevo… la noche esta estrellada y a lo… lejos, no no no-**se desesperaba aún más, además de ponerse nerviosa

**-¿Amano, estás aquí?-**se le oyó decir a un muchacho que no sobrepasaba los 14 años en su rostro, pero era bastante alto para su edad, al verla detrás del edificio de su secundaria, ella prefirió quedarse ahí en el descanso para practicar

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**al verlo llegar y visiblemente molesta

**-La maestra me pidió que te buscara, tenía que hablar contigo algo relacionado con la ceremonia **

**-Ya voy, gracias por avisarme-**en un tono seco y furioso, pero tratando de no verlo a la cara. Mientras se encaminaba hacia el edificio algo la detiene

**-Te estaba escuchando y estás nerviosa**

**-¿Quién te dice eso?-**un poco incomoda, pero con una expresión de enfado en su rostro a la vez que se gira para verlo

**-Nadie, con solo saber que no te lo has aprendido **

**-Está bien-**reconoció con un poco de enfado**-estoy nerviosa, pero te equivocas al decir que no me lo sé-**bajando un poco sus defensas**-bueno, hasta anoche me lo sabía**

**-¿Sabes?-**empezó a acercarse a ella**-yo también me pongo nervioso antes de un partido, pero cuando estoy en la duela, se me olvida todo y solo me concentro en ganar y dar lo mejor de mi-**y poniéndole una mano en el hombro**-deberías hacer lo mismo cuando estés en el escenario-**mientras se aleja, dejándola inmóvil y reflexionando sobre sus palabras

Ya había llegado la hora, era la hora de recitar el poema

**-Para finalizar esta ceremonia, su compañera Nanase Amano, les recitará un poema del autor chileno Pablo Neruda-**los aplausos se oyen retumbar en el auditorio. La chica estaba nerviosa, pero recordó lo que le dijo su compañero y salió al escenario con decisión y con las ganas de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Se paró, cerró los ojos y empezó a recitarlo, lo hacía como si sintiera esas palabras, de vez en cuando lo abría para tratar de encontrarse con los de él, hasta que, cuando terminó, lo vio aplaudir con muchas ganas, claro, igual que todos los demás, pero sentía que era especial, porque la había ayudado con esto.

Fin Flash Back

**-Y ahora la estás recordando ¿no?-**con algo de picardía, al ver que su amiga se había ido

**-Sí-**con algo de tristeza

**-Pero ¿Por qué nunca te atreviste a decirle algo?**

**-Ya lo sabes, además de tener un pésimo carácter, soy muy tímida para las cosas del amor, no soy como tu, Emi-**mirándola con la misma picardía que su compañera

**-También sabes mis razones-**con una gran sonrisa

**-Por eso tienes una fama…-**le responde algo temerosa por su reacción

Con esas palabras, cualquier chica se enfadaría, pero no Emi Matsuyama

**-Jajajajaja, solo la tengo por querer encontrar algo muy importante, además no tengo porque avergonzarme, yo no he hecho nada de que arrepentirme-**con una sonrisa

**-¿Nada?**

**-Na… da-**un poco molesta con el tono de duda que usó Nanase, pero después cambia su actitud radicalmente a resignación, mirando a su compañera más cerca de lo normal**-Ay amiga, creo que en la preparatoria no lograremos nuestras metas amorosas-**su oyente sonríe triste**-quizás en la universidad pueda ser ¿no lo crees?**

**-Quizás-**con un hilo de voz

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Aquí estaré más tranquila, espero que no me encuentren-**un poco agitada por la carrera**-pero tal vez tenga que acostumbrarme, esa es la vida de una artista-**se decía con una sonrisa, necesitaba un poco de privacidad y la encontró cerca del gimnasio de basketball. Se sentó apoyada en la pared en cunclillas**-¿Qué me falta?-**se decía mientras ve lo que tiene escrito en un cuaderno

**-¿Refrescos, globos, serpentinas, vasos?-**pregunta alguien que lo lee

**-Ah… Hola Hana ¿Co… como estás?-**un poco nerviosa**-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?**

**-Bien, te ví mientras corrías hasta aquí**

**-Es que estaba escapando de mis admiradores, no me molestan, pero necesitaba estar sola**

**-¿Y para que?**

**-Para planear algo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Es que no te acuerdas?-**con algo de pena

**-¿Acordarme de que?-**pregunta extrañado

Los ojos de Touko se llenaron de lágrimas

**-No puedo creer que tenga amigos así, snif, snif, bua bua bua-**llorando sobre sus rodillas

**-No… no te pongas… así-**un poco nervioso. Si los admiradores de la cantante la ven de esa manera, no se salvaría de una soberana paliza**-A ver, a ver-**con un poco de desespero**-deber ser algo importante-**la chica llora más fuerte**-¿el día que pasa la basura?**

**-No-**con un sollozo

**-¿Un examen importante?**

**-No-**matizado con algo de enojo

**-¿El día del aseo?**

**-No-**ahora si con más enojo

**-¿El día del niño?**

**-¡NO!-**ya con desesperación

**-Una pista, por favor**

**-Está bien-**más tranquila**-¿Qué mes es?**

**-Noviembre…-**poniendo una cara de haber recordado algo**-¡Ah!... no sé**

Ella no podía creer lo olvidadizo que puede ser

**-¿Cuándo empieza el campeonato de invierno?-**ya casi fuera de sus cabales

**-El 15-**parece que al fin lo recordó**-Déjame ver…-**a su mente llega un numero más**-el 19… es tu cumpleaños**

**-¡Vaya al fin!-**levantándose de repente y tirándole papel picado a su alrededor

**-¿Es… estás segura?**

**-¿Segura, de que?-**algo sorprendida

**-Pues… de… celebrarlo**

**-¿Y por que no?**

**-Por lo que te pasó…-**tratando de no decirlo, en el rostro de su amiga se asoma la tristeza

**-Yo hice una promesa, prometí ser feliz-**con una tibia sonrisa**-además los otros están de acuerdo y me van a ayudar-**volviendo a su eterna alegría

**-Yo también lo haré**

**-No, tu no-**con seriedad**-tienes que enfocarte en el campeonato ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Oye, tampoco soy tu hermano menor-**con furia al oírla ordenarle

**-Jajajajajaja, pero lo harás y claro que estás invitado-**de repente se asoma una gran sonrisa**-pero si haces lo que tienes que hacer el domingo, con solo recordarlo me da risa**

**-¡NO TE BURLES!**

**-Miren, ahí está-**se oye gritar a un muchacho

Touko mira atrás del pelirrojo

**-Ups, ya me descubrieron-**al ver una tropa se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz**-nos vemos en el gimnasio-**diciendo esto mientras corría antes de que sus admiradores la alcanzaran

**-Touko…-**la nombra en un suspiro mientras la ve irse

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aunque no lo reflejaba, el muchacho ojos de zorro estaba molesto. Primero, su padre había llegado antes de lo que pensaba, hubiera preferido que no regresara nunca _"Ahora está jugando a ser un buen padre…"_ pensaba sobre la preocupación que demostraba hacia él. Es que haberlo alejado de su madre de su lado, el que ella no hubiera cumplido su promesa de buscarlo por culpa de su progenitor, no se lo perdonaría y para su desgracia, tendría que soportarlo por un tiempo hasta que se vaya de nuevo, eso sería insufrible, pero para estar relativamente tranquilo, tendría que hacerlo.

Segundo, los sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas le estaban pasando la cuenta, se estaban haciendo más frecuentes y la desolación que le dejaban cada vez que las tenía estaba creciendo poco a poco. Se dice que los sueños son el reflejo de uno mismo, quizás, en este caso, era verdad, la imagen que tenía de si mismo era patética, soñando con vencer a los mejores, pero que en la practica era incapaz de hacerlo y eso lo sintió en su fracaso en la selección _"Tengo que superarlo si quiero ir a EEUU…"_

Y por último, su odiosa, molesta, estúpida, fastidiosa, presumida y bruja que tenía de vecina de asiento, despertándolo cada vez que se le ocurriera (n/a: no cuando se le ocurriese, solo cuando se lo ordenaban los profesores), y es que cualquier mortal le molestaría. Era insoportable y lo hacía de todas las maneras: zamarreándolo con fuerza, punzándolo con un lápiz, arrojándole bolas de papel o la goma de borrar en la cabeza, hablándole en voz alta en su oído o golpeándolo en la nuca con una mano _"Menos mal que no me ha dado con su regla de metal… otra vez…"_ y como siempre, le murmura insultos cada vez que lo hacía "Si, si, lo que tu digas ¿Crees que me hace feliz hacer esto?..." _"Creo que si…" _"No sabes lo que daría por no estar sentada aquí a tu lado…" _"Eso si que me molestó… Realmente la detesto…"_. Aunque estaba sorprendido con ese recuerdo, no entendió como llegó a su mente, nunca pensaba en nadie más que él, sus problemas y los rivales que tenía que vencer _"pero… ¿por que precisamente ella?"._

Mientras que su cabeza se convertía en una nebulosa, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien que lo miraba atentamente

**-¿Qué quieres torpe?-**le dice mientras gira su rostro al sentirse observado

**-Na… nada es… estúpido… zorro-**algo nervioso**-¿Quién querría algo de ti?-**regresando a la clásica actitud que tenía con el zorro

**-Pues deja de mirarme ¿quieres?**

**-¿Y quien te está mirando, estúpido arrogante? Solo estaba, estaba…-**tratando de mirar un objeto cercano al nº 11**-viendo la puerta del camerino-**suelta de pronto, corriendo hacia ella como un rayo**-¿no crees que le hace falta algo de pintura?**

Rukawa no podía creer la estúpida respuesta que le dio

**-Do'aho-**solo se limitó a decir y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio

**-¡IDIOTA, NO ME DIGAS ASI!-**totalmente encendido de furia

Pero era verdad lo que decía el zorro. Al llegar al camerino para prepararse para la práctica, Hanamichi miraba la expresión de su compañero de equipo, sin querer se había detenido en su rostro. En ella no mostraba la indiferencia que siempre estaba presente, sino que había confusión y enfado. Era raro, cualquiera que lo viera, diría que él era un chico que no siente nada y que solo le importa llegar a su meta, ser el nº 1, pero Sakuragi sabía que no era cualquiera, casi se podría decir que lo conocía mejor que nadie, es que la convivencia diaria con el zorro le daban el derecho a tener el título de "la persona que mejor lo conoce". A través de estos meses lo había visto jugar calculadamente, con las ganas de llevar a su equipo a la victoria o con la desesperación de no vencer a su rival, pero en todas esas ocasiones, en él estaba la pasión por el juego, se podía sentir que tenía vida. Ahora, el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de esa carencia y que trataba de ocultarlo jugando de la misma manera y molestarlo más que antes, además de entender la razón del gordito por dejarlo en la banca una vez _"Pero… ¿Qué quiere que haga?... ¿Ayudarlo?... ¿Cómo?..." _Sin embargo, él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, el genio del basketball ¿ayudaría a su peor enemigo¿Ayudaría a la persona que quiere derrotar? _"No nunca… él es un egoísta, podrá arreglárselas solo, él no necesita a nadie…"_ negaba con el pensamiento esos deseos que tenía por ayudarlo, era muy orgulloso, nunca reconocería que está preocupado por el kitsune ¿o sí?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Ya anotaste todo lo que necesitas Touko?**

**-Claro Yohei, creo que no me hace falta nada-**responde con una sonrisa**-¿Y los demás?**

**-Están esperando a Takamiya a que termine de comer y sabes que se demora**

**-En eso no ha cambiado en nada, creo que tendré que comprar más comida de la que pensé-**con una suave risa

**-¿Y a quien invitarás? Espero que sean a chicas lindas-**con una cara de baboso

**-No sé, quizás algunas compañeras de mi salón o de mi club, además del equipo de basketball, para agradecerles lo amables que han sido conmigo-**de repente cambia la expresión de su rostro**-claro, menos al feo durmiente-**con algo de enfado**-no lo soporto**

**-¿No te gusta estar a su lado?**

Touko empieza a enumerar todo lo que odiaba de su compañero de asiento

**-No me gusta su cara de indiferencia, tener que despertarlo cada vez que se duerme, su actitud antipática, detesto a las personas que no demuestran nada y que más encima no les importe nadie más que si mismos**

**-Tranquila Touko-**al verla que se exaspera con solo nombrarlo**-¿Y al lado de quien te gustaría estar?**

Las mejillas de la cantante se volvieron rojas, mientras miraba hacia el suelo

**-Tu lo sabes bien-**con eso el sub comandante se sorprende**-y creo que los demás ya se dieron cuenta-**diciendo esto a la vez que levantaba la mirada hacia su oyente, Yohei se queda perplejo y solo atina a asentir con la cabeza**-es que soy muy obvia**

**-Pero sabes que le interesa otra chica…-**le menciona en tono de consuelo

**-Lo sé, pero espero que, con el tiempo, él sienta lo mismo que yo-**con una sonrisa y el tono de voz dejando entrever algo de esperanza de que su deseo se cumpla

**-Hola chicos-**saluda Ookus cuando entra al gimnasio con los demás

**-Hola, si que comiste eh Takamiya-**con algo de burla le dice Touko

**-Claro, sabes que estoy en pleno crecimiento**

**-¿Seguro? Yo solo veo crecer tu estómago**

**-Estás celoso porque así me veo apuesto Noma**

**-No es cierto**

**-Claro que si**

**-Ya, ya, tranquilos-**la chica se interpone entre ellos**-saben que ambos son muy guapos**

**-Creánle, se los dice la chica más linda de la escuela-**agrega el rubio**-cambiando de tema ¿Hasta cuando descansas del club de música?**

**-Toda esta semana la tengo libre, así lo acordamos después de actuar en el aniversario**

**-Entonces podrás ver el partido que tiene Shohoku con Ryonan el viernes**

**-¿Eh?-**estaba sorprendida**-¿Hana tendrá un partido?**

**-¿Qué¿No te dijo nada?-**le pregunta el moreno

**-No, ni siquiera lo mencionó-**de repente recordó algo**-¿dijeron Ryonan¿Ese es el equipo del puercoespín?-**con emoción

**-Ese debe ser Sendoh, si, ese es-**le responde Yohei

**-Claro que estaré ahí, estoy ansiosa de ver a Hana jugar en serio**

De pronto, el ejército se mueve de forma extraña alrededor de ella, para terminar escudándose en su espalda

**-Ahí está-**dice con miedo Noma

**-Que susto, no quiero que me vea…-**aun más asustado el sub comandante

Touko levanta la vista para ver que había llegado Akagi con Kogure para ver el entrenamiento del equipo

**-Espero que se preparen bien para ese partido**

**-Confía en ellos Akagi, tal como lo hiciste en cuando jugamos contra Sannoh**

**-Tendré que hacerlo, no me queda otra-**tratando de evitar decir de que, en realidad, les tenía mucha confianza

**-¿Te gustaría jugar con ellos, verdad?-**le pregunta el chico de anteojos. Con lo bien que lo conocía, sabía que su amigo al fin encontró a compañeros que compartían sus sueños y que era una lástima no seguir, ahora Akagi tenía una meta más alta. Al oírlo, el ex capitán le esquiva la mirada, dando a entender que era cierto

**-Pero tengo un nuevo objetivo que alcanzar, llegar a Shintai y ser parte del equipo nacional-**mientras mira la duela**-ahora, a ellos les toca cumplir el sueño de conquistar el campeonato nacional-**diciendo esto con algo de pena.

De pronto se oyen pasos que se dirigen a ellos

**-¿Superior Akagi?-**le dice la chica de ojos verdes y por supuesto, el muchacho se incomoda un poco**-quería pedirle disculpas-**algo avergonzada por culpa de sus amigos

**-¿Disculparte¿Por qué?-**sorprendido

**-Por la broma que le hicieron mis amigos **

**-¿Te refieres a lo del aniversario?**

**-Si-**con la cabeza gacha**-lo siento mucho-**con un tono que si cualquier chico la oyera, se derretiría al instante

**-No… no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, es de ese cabeza hueca-**un poco enfadado, obviamente refiriéndose al pelirrojo**-pero ya le di su merecido**

**-¿En serio?-**Akagi asiente**-uff que bueno, me tenía muy preocupada su reacción, gracias por comprender-**con una reverencia, para después acercarse al ejército

**-Mira que pedirte disculpas, sin duda ella es única-**le menciona Kogure, recordando lo que le dijo en la fiesta**-ahora entiendo porque tiene un club de admiradores**

**-Si, ella es única-**le responde con un murmullo

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-**muy exasperado, pero sin olvidar lo nervioso**-no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, estoy muy ocupado con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad-**algo más tranquilo

Touko se acerca a sus amigos, viéndola con una cara de sorpresa

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**le pregunta Noma

**-Porque no tenían derecho a engañarlo, además me sentía culpable por lo que le hicieron **

**-En eso tampoco has cambiado-**le menciona Yohei**-siempre pides disculpas por nosotros, aunque no estuvieras involucrada-**a lo que Touko sonríe, después ella dirige su mirada hacia el campo de juego para ver que había llegado todo el equipo en pleno.

Miyagi reúne a todos los jugadores antes de empezar el precalentamiento

**-Antes de empezar, solo quiero anunciarles que ya les avisé a los profesores de su respuesta e inmediatamente buscarán a su tutor para que mañana mismo se reúnan con él-**los chicos estaban un poco tristes, pensaban que se demorarían un poco más los reforzamientos**-los demás pueden ir si quieren, pero es obligación para ustedes dos-**mirando a Hanamichi y Rukawa

**-Y…-**le pregunta Ayako en un amenazante tono y escondiendo su abanico de papel

**-Yo también iré-**un poco fastidiado

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El entrenamiento se realizaba sin ninguna novedad, dando vueltas por la cancha, practicando pases y dribles, hasta que llegó la hora del clásico partido de práctica. El profesor Anzai, en este partido definiría las posiciones que tendrían sus dirigidos en el partido de entrenamiento contra Ryonan

**-Bueno, ahora designaré los equipos-**dijo calmadamente**-en uno estarán de defensas Shiozaki y Yasuda, de centro Kakuta y de delanteros Mitsui y Rukawa-**a los que los aludidos asintieron**-y en el otro estarán Miyagi e Ishii de defensas, Sakuragi de centro y Kuwata y Sasaok de delanteros**

**-¿Sakuragi de centro?-**se sorprendió Akagi, aunque sabía la razón del director técnico, quería ver que tan efectivo puede ser estando bajo la canasta solo

**-Recuerda que lo estuvo cuando jugamos contra Kainan-**le recuerda Kogure

**-Pero también estaba Rukawa**

**-Es cierto, pero ahora Sakuragi tiene más experiencia que en ese entonces, esto se pondrá interesante**

El ejército lloraba de la risa al escuchar la posición de su comandante

**-Ahora lo llamaremos gorila jajajajajaja-**se mofaba el ejercito**-¡GORILA!-**le gritaban desde fuera de la cancha

**-¡YA CALLENSE!-**gritaba furioso el pelirrojo, poniendo una cara de gorila

**-¿Ustedes lo creen?-**pregunta divertida Touko

**-Solo míralo-**le decía Takamiya, a lo que la chica lo mira e inevitablemente le recuerda a uno

**-Creo que si jajajajajajajaja-**con una sonrisa

Al escucharla reír Rukawa gira su vista hacia el ejército y se detuvo en la cantante _"Ah… esta aquí… otra vez…"_

Los chicos se colocan en sus posiciones designadas anteriormente, en el centro estaban los enemigos irreconciliables, Ayako estaba con él balón, lista para ponerlo en juego.

El salto lo gana el nº 10, lo recibe Miyagi. Él corre rápidamente hacia la canasta por el centro, poniendo el juego para su equipo, pasándolo a Kuwata, pero Mitsui lo detiene con facilidad, llevándoselo para encestar, Hanamichi llega a detenerlo con una excelente marca que el jugador más valioso de la secundaria se sentía muy presionado, así que decide pasarla al nº 11 para que enceste y lo logra.

**-¡Rukawa Rukawa, eres el mejor!-**gritaban las admiradoras presentes en el gimnasio (n/a: ya se habían demorado :P)

Miyagi, le daba ánimos a sus compañeros, mientras boteaba el balón para ponerlo en marcha. Caminaba lentamente, pensando en el mejor estrategia, ya hecha, avanza corriendo, haciendo gala de su excelente dribleo, pasando a quien se le ponía por delante

**-¡No pasarás Miyagi!-**le dice Mitsui al ponerse al frente. Él, al verlo acercarse, se lo pasa a Hanamichi y como estaba en zona de tiro, decidió encestar desde ahí. Cuando se estaba preparando cuando llega Kakuta a detenerlo e inmediatamente se lo pasa a Sasaok y hace un tiro fácil, empatando el marcador.

**-¡Muy bien chicos!-**les gritaba la cantante. Haruko, que estaba pendiente de llevar el marcador, al instante mira hacia la muchacha**-¡Buen pase Hana!-**con una gran sonrisa, en el rostro de la segunda manager se dibuja un poco de tristeza

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El partido siguió adelante, con oportunidades para ambos equipos, todos ponían lo mejor de si, lo que significó que la llegar a los 10 minutos del primer tiempo, estuviera muy apretado, con una pequeña ventaja para el equipo de los delanteros titulares por una canasta, el marcador iba 25-23 y MIyagi sacaba para su equipo

**-¡Vamos por una canasta!-**les decía a modo de ánimo, se lo pasa a Ishii, quien empieza a avanzar por el lado izquierdo del campo, esperando que sus compañeros se colocaban en sus posiciones. De pronto se ve marcado por los dos defensas del equipo, se lo pasa rápidamente a Kuwata, pero Rukawa lo intercepta y se va corriendo hacia la canasta, está demás decir que las admiradoras solo gritaban al verlo avanzar. El tablero estaba solo, estaba listo para encestar con un tiro fácil pero…

**-Sakuragi-**dicen todos los presentes al verlo bloquear el tiro del kitsune. Había llegado hasta él y el nº 11 no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo tenía enfrente. El pelirrojo hace la técnica del matamoscas, aprendida del capitán Akagi, no lo podía creer, era la primera vez que lo bloqueaba, estaba consternado al poner los pies en el suelo, pero rápidamente volvió a su clásica arrogancia

**-¿Viste eso, zorro? Pude vencerte-**se vanagloriaba Hanamichi de su proeza. Miyagi recibe el balón y se dirige hacia la canasta, seguido por todo su equipo, el capitán iba por el centro, se lo pasa a Kuwata y anota, el marcador nuevamente estaba empatado, pero todos estaban sorprendidos de que el nº 10 haya evitado una canasta de la estrella del equipo, era increíble. Sin embargo, no todos lo estaban _"Tarde o temprano esto tendría que pasar…"_ pensaba el director Anzai de la jugada, al ver el avance de Sakuragi y el estancamiento de Rukawa.

**-¿Viste lo que hizo Hanamichi?-**pregunta asombrado Ookus

**-Sí… es increíble-**le responde el gordo con un hilo de voz

**-Hanamichi pudo bloquearlo**

**-Si no lo veo, no lo creo-**menciona Noma

Touko prefirió guardar silencio, estaba tan sorprendida por el avance de su querido amigo, sabía que había empezado hace unos meses, pero también intuía el estado de ánimo del zorro, mientras lo miraba con atención

El zorro estaba inmóvil, estaba solo y no pudo anotar por el bloqueo del do'aho, recordando ese momento una y otra vez y no lo podía creer. Él, que en menos de un año aprendió lo básico de este deporte, había detenido a alguien que se ha dedicado toda su vida a esto, era imposible.

**-Sakuragi es sorprendente-**dice el joven de anteojos, pero Akagi no le respondió _"En el verano no sabía nada y ahora pudo bloquear al mejor novato del campeonato pasado, es imposible…"._

Pasado el impacto inicial, el encargado de reiniciar el juego fue Yasuda, caminando por el centro, aun un poco shokeado por la jugada anterior, pero el partido tenía que continuar, se lo pasó a Shiozaki, al verse rodeado por Ishii, lo pasa inmediatamente a Mitsui, él corre hacia la línea de tres puntos, pero se ve marcado por Sakuragi, opta por pasarlo al kitsune y tira, pero increíblemente falla y Hanamichi toma el rebote y le lanza un pase a Sasaok para que haga lo suyo, pero Kakuta lo detiene y el balón rebota hacia cualquier dirección y cuando Miyagi lo sostiene, pasa a los dos defensas y anota con tiro lejos de la canasta. Ahora estaban en ventaja 25-27.

Yasuda saca nuevamente, lo toma Shiozaki, se lo lleva hasta la mitad de la cancha. Kuwata se lo quita en un bote y empezó a avanzar hacia la canasta pero inmediatamente lo marca Mitsui y Shiozaki. Al ver de reojo a Hanamichi libre

**-¡Pásamelo, pásamelo!-**casi histérico y le da un pase (si no hubiese hecho tanto escándalo igual lo hubiese hecho). El nº 10 corre hacia la canasta pero se interpone Rukawa, él tenía que vengarse por el tapón, esto no se quedaría así. Se iba acercando a mucha velocidad con un gran dribleo, gracias a los entrenamientos básicos que le hacía hacer Ryota, después de entrenarlo en las mañanas (aunque siempre decía que ya no lo necesitaba). El kitsune estaba inmóvil esperándolo, el pelirrojo pensaba en una forma para pasarlo, hasta que recordó algo

Flash Back

En uno de los tantos entrenamientos, en especial cuando Hanamichi quería pasar a Ryota, estaba cansado y furioso, ya que nada de lo que hacía funcionaba contra el pequeño defensa

**-Vamos Hanamichi, una vez más-**le animaba pero no recibía respuesta hasta que le dijo algo que le sirviría**-sorprende a tu oponente-**le dice de pronto, el chico levanta la cabeza extrañado**-sorpréndelo con algo inesperado, ya sabes defenderte bien, usa eso como arma**

Fin Flash Back 

"_Sorprender a tu oponente… muy bien… "._ Boteaba el balón con su mano derecha, al llegar la lugar en donde se encontraba Rukawa, se da vuelta, quedando de espalda hacia el zorro, mientras hacia gala de una buena defensa. Sakuragi ve a unos de los delanteros, Kuwata, libre y hace un amago de pase, el kitsune se mueve hacia el otro lado, dando espacio para que el dueño del balón pase sin problemas y anote con un tiro fácil. Demás está decir que todo el gimnasio estaba enmudecido por toda la acción, el principiante, Hanamichi Sakuragi había pasado a Kaede Rukawa, el novato que logró vencer al jugador nº 1 de las preparatorias de Japón, Eiji Sawakita, esto era de no creer.

Para Hanamichi, era como un sueño. Siempre decía que tenía la capacidad de vencer al zorro, pero sabía que en realidad no era así, sabía que su enemigo natural había practicado por años y el era solo un principiante en esto. Sin embargo, ahora, podría decir a ciencia cierta que pudo hacerlo, pudo derrotarlo _"Bloqueé unos de sus tiros, ahora lo pasé…"_

**-Ves yo tengo razón…-**con una cara de soberbia le dice el pelirrojo, tratando de disimular su propia sorpresa por lo que hizo hace pocos momentos**-yo soy un genio**

El muchacho ojos de zorro solo oyó lo primero, transportándose inmediatamente a su eterna pesadilla. Ya no veía a Sakuragi, ya no veía a nadie a su alrededor, solo a si mismo en el sueño

**-Ves, yo tengo razón… ahora hasta un principiante te vence-**le dice con burla

**-No la tienes… solo fue suerte**

**-No, esa fue capacidad, el ha avanzado mucho más que tu, tu peor pesadilla se ha cumplido, te has estancado en el peor momento**

El chico solo apretaba los puños de pura furia, los levanta y comienza a golpearlo.

**-Rukawa ¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunta Mitsui al verlo acercarse a Hanamichi con aire amenazador

Todos se sorprenden, Rukawa sin razón aparente comienza a darle de puñetazos a Sakuragi, nadie entendía nada.

**-Déjalo, el no te ha hecho nada-**le decía el capitán en tono de orden

De pronto todos empiezan a correr y tratar de detenerlo, incluido el profesor Anzai, pero el zorro estaba lleno de furia, lleno de rabia, no podía parar, no quería parar, quería descargar toda su frustración con el que, en su mente, era la patética imagen de si mismo, quería destruirlo con todas sus fuerzas, quería que lo dejara en paz

**-Oye, estúpido ¿Por qué me golpeas?-**algo sorprendido pregunta el pelirrojo. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo golpearan sin razón, pero por lo menos había un poco de intercambio de palabras, pero murmurando palabras que sólo Hanamichi le entendía.

En la duela, todo el equipo intentaba detenerlo, incluidos el ejército y los antiguos integrantes, pero nada podían hacer, hasta que Hanamichi, harto de este absurdo, lo toma de la cabeza y le da unos de sus clásicos cabezazos, dejándolo en el suelo y todo se acabó de inmediato.

Se hallaba en suelo, exhausto, pensando que la imagen de si mismo de había ido, de repente se levanta, algo mareado, a la vez que levanta su mirada para ver que el pelirrojo estaba completamente golpeado y a todos sus compañeros mirándolo con miedo _"¿Qué hice?... no, no, no, no". _Caminando lentamente hacia atrás, queriendo creer que lo que había hecho antes no fuera verdad, tratando de negarse a si mismo que había golpeado sin razón al molesto do'aho, negando con la cabeza que no había intención de su parte en el hecho, se fue corriendo fuera del gimnasio, fuera de la escuela, fuera de alguien conocido, lejos de todo y de todos

**-Sakuragi ¿estás bien?-**le pregunta todos a la vez, mientras lo ayudan a levantarse y mira la puerta del gimnasio, la misma por donde el kitusne se había ido _"Es más grave de que pensé…"_

**-Si lo estoy, no fue nada- **aunque se soba un poco su mejilla

**-¿Seguro Hanamichi?-**le pregunta Haruko con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su mano

Touko, que se había acercado con sus amigos para detener a Rukawa, no podía creer lo que había escuchado _"¿Le dijo Hanamichi?"_

**-Si-**totalmente sonrojado, de repente mira fijamente a la segunda asistente**-¿Me dijiste Hanamichi?**

Haruko no se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho

**-Yo… yo no quise… Hanamichi… digo Sakuragi-**sin duda estaba muy confundida**-¿Acaso te molesta que te diga así?-**volviendo un poco en sí

**-No… no me molesta-** _"Estoy muy feliz de que me llames por mi nombre…"_

**-¿No le habrás hecho algo?-**le pregunta con duda el capitán Miyagi

**-¡NO!-**con un cabezazo

**-Pero no tenías porque hacer eso-**estando en el suelo con un chichón humeante

**-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Rukawa?-**se preguntaba Mitsui

**-¿Tu sabes algo Ayako?-**le pregunta el capitán al ponerse de pie

**-No lo se… no lo se-**mientras mira la puerta del gimnasio

FIN CAPITULO XI

Aquí vamos con un nuevo cap, ahora empezaron a conocer un poco a mis OC, espero que le gusten sus personalidades, además se acerca el partido con Ryonan. Pobre zorro, le pegó a mi monito pelirrojo, ya esta desvariando.

Les pido disculpas por la narración del partido de práctica, desde ahora pido disculpas por si cometí un error, es que no soy muy buena narrando los deportes y les adelanto que habrá más de estos relatos, pero lo necesito para mi historia… ni que decir que las clases de reforzamiento que tiene el ejercito de los reprobados, comenzarán muy pronto…

También por los retraso, es que me costó mucho hacerlo…

Ahora a contestar reviews

**Khira:** lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento si mal interpreté tu comentario, la razón es que, cuando comencé a publicar esto, alguien me preguntó si iba a ver ese tipo de cosas y le respondí que todavía lo estaba pensando. Hablando de acercamientos, como te expliqué antes, la planteé lenta para que fuera algo más creíble y bueno lee este capítulo, algo es algo (gracias por la idea que se me ocurrió al leer tu comentario para este cap), pero en los siguientes empezaran a acercarse varios personajes, espero que sean de tu agrado y ¿Ya te dije lo siento?

**.Trist.:** me alegra que lo sigas leyendo y no te preocupes, esperaré tu comentario más contundente (además, yo también creo que mi querido pelirrojo es muy dulce)

**Botan-Peony:** bueno, bueno ¿Haruko sentirá que lo esta perdiendo? Pues no sé, esta chica es tan despistada que quizás no se ha dado cuenta de nada ¿Hanamichi y Touko juntos? Eso aun lo estoy pensando. Agradezco que no digas nada del amor secreto de mi uno de mis OC ¿Qué el zorro se de cuenta que está sintiendo algo más que odio y desprecio por la cantante? Solo sigue leyendo, además estoy de acuerdo sobre las admiradoras del kitsune, por favor, que se compren una vida…

**Yukie-chan:** si pues guerra habra y mucha, gracias por el apoyo


	12. Reflexion e incertidumbre

CAPITULO XII: REFLEXION E INCERTIDUMBRE

**-¿QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO?-**se quejaba amargamente Kaede Rukawa, el rey del hielo, la persona que nada lo hería, que nada lo superaba, que nada lo destruía, que nada lo desesperaba, mientras se movía erráticamente por la cancha en la que entrenaba todas las mañanas con su balón. De repente lo miró y lo tiró lejos de él con impotencia. Con su mirada seguía la ruta que tomaba, una ruta indecisa como su mente, indefinida y perdida. No entendía como no podía superar su fracaso en la selección _"¿Cómo no soy capaz de reponerme?"_ a la vez que veía una terrible imagen en su mente, una en que estaba sentado en la duela, con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo y sin dejarse ver el rostro. Claro, para alguien que nunca ha perdido el horizonte respecto a lo que deseaba hacer durante toda su vida, el sentirse desorientado, el sentirse perdido era lo peor que le podía pasar, el no encontrar una luz en la penumbra que vivía cuando regresó, lo desarmaba, sin mencionar que no tenía alguien que lo guiara para salir de ese lugar, porque no quería tener a nadie cerca, nadie que lo compadeciera, nadie que le tuviera lástima al verlo de esa manera _"Es mi problema, nunca he necesitado a alguien para superarlos…"._

Ni que decir que golpeó al do'aho, a alguien que consideraba inferior a él por tener un carácter tan explosivo y mostrarse tan arrogante frente a los demás diciendo "Yo soy el genio del basketball", siendo que no tenía la capacidad, sin embargo, sabía que tenía un talento innato para este deporte. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba tan sorprendido como los demás por el avance que había tenido en unos meses, sabía que al principio jugaba por instinto, siguiendo su intuición, al recordarlo enfrentarse a Akagi, cuando no sabía nada de nada, para después, bajo la disciplina, convertirse en un gran jugador. Sin querer, al verlo progresar tan rápido, en su mente crecía el miedo de que en cualquier momento pudiera superarlo, y eso, si que sería insoportable. Ayer que pudo bloquearlo y pasarlo, ese temor se acrecentó y se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho su reflejo pudiese ser cierto, si el estúpido que era el nº 10 lo sobrepasaba, sería los clavos de su ataúd.

Un suave golpe en su pie derecho lo despertó de sus desesperados intentos por encontrar una salida a su angustia, lo regresó a su realidad, estando de pie en medio de una cancha de un parque en la fría madrugada, con Venus aún brillando en el cielo y estando solo… como deseaba estar… ¿o no?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¡Ah, llegaré retrasada otra vez!-**se quejaba una chica corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, no quería llegar tarde porque tenía un examen muy importante y se quedó dormida por estudiar fórmulas y fórmulas de química. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se da cuenta que choca con un chico en una esquina

**-¡Auch!-**se quejaron a coro

**-¡Lo siento mucho!-**se disculpa la muchacha de cabellos oscuros aun en el suelo

**-No te preocupes-**le respondió él, tratando de enfocar mejor su vista

**-¿Qué te pasa¿Estás enfermo?-**al darse cuenta de su extraño mirar

**-No… es que no tengo mis anteojos-**un poco preocupado y tanteando el suelo para ver si los encontraba

La morena los ve cerca de él, los toma y se los coloca. Al verlo así lo reconoce inmediatamente

**-¿Eres Kiminobu Kogure, del equipo de basketball?-**le menciona con una sonrisa

**-Oh… si-**algo sorprendido**-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Te vi en el homenaje del aniversario-**de repente mira el reloj de pulsera de su oyente**-¡Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir!-**tomando su bolso y levantándose rápidamente del suelo para empezar a correr a su destino

**-¿Tarde para que?-**le pregunta algo extrañado

**-Para entrar al salón, discúlpame, me tengo que ir-**ya con desesperación y empieza a correr

**-¡Espera, aun falta media hora para entrar!-**le grita antes de perderla de vista, ella se detiene, para después mirarlo fijamente

**-¿Falta media hora?-**dice enfadada**-Tomoaki, ya verás-**con una cara de furia mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho de lentes, que por supuesto se asustó. Al verlo así, la chica lo tranquiliza diciéndole**-El es mi hermano menor, lo mataré cuando llegué a casa-**con una tranquilidad abismante y él aun no podía recuperar su habitual serenidad**-Bueno mejor me voy al patio a repasar mis apuntes-**y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se había olvidado de algo**-Oh, que tonta soy, no te dije mi nombre, me llamo Emi Matsuyama-**para bajar inmediatamente

Cuatro ojos aun no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, que por cierto, pasó muy rápido, hasta que una voz lo llamó

**-Kogure, Kogure-**le pregunta Akagi al verlo de esa manera**-¿Por qué estás en el suelo?**

**-¿Ah?-**al darse cuenta**-si… si ya me levanto-**y se pone inmediatamente de pie

**-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-**algo extrañado

**-Nada, no fue nada-**tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

Los dos estudiantes se fueron en silencio, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca (necesitaban algunos libros para estudiar para los ensayos que se realizarían dentro de algunos días) pensando en lo mismo, la reacción del as del equipo

**-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-**rompiendo el silencio Akagi

**-No lo sé, siempre ha sido muy callado, quizás Ayako sepa algo**

**-¿Tu lo crees?**

**-Ella lo conoce desde la secundaria, eso es probable**

**-Esa actitud es muy rara-**recordando los tensos momentos de ayer**-¿Sabes?-**mirando a su interlocutor**-¿Por qué habrá regresado antes?-**Kogure no tenía respuesta para esa interrogante

**-Nadie lo sabe-**se oye a alguien desde atrás, era Mitsui-pero tengo una sospecha

**-¿Qué supones?-**le pregunta el ex capitán

**-Que algo le pasó en el tiempo que estuvo en la selección-**con seguridad, los veteranos se sorprendieron al escucharlo**-pero no puedo asegurarlo, tampoco puedo asegurar que haya sido en la concentración-**aclarando

**-Como cuando te lesionaste-**menciona el joven de anteojos**-quisiste volver a jugar apenas te sintieras mejor y huiste al enterarte que no podrías regresar por un largo tiempo**

**-No me lo recuerdes-**algo molesto**-todos tenemos diferentes formas de reaccionar cuando nos pasa algo malo-**un poco más sereno

**-Quizás esa sea su manera de enfrentarse a lo que está pasando, fuera lo que fuese-**dice pensativo Akagi

**-¿Tienes planeado intervenir?-**le pregunta confuso Kogure

**-Si**

**-Miyagi ya se está encargando de eso-**agrega el muchacho de la cicatriz

-El no tiene la suficiente experiencia como capitán

**-¿No lo crees capaz de solucionarlo?**

**-No lo sé Kogure, pero siento que es mi obligación**-recordando su antigua responsabilidad

**-¿No le tienes confianza? Tu mismo le dejaste a cargo-**tratando de aparentar una apatía que no tenía

**-Bueno MItsui…-**dudando un poco de la respuesta que le iba **dar-esta es su primera temporada como capitán, aún debe estar inseguro sobre sus capacidades de mando, aun no sabe como controlar los caracteres de los chicos-**y poniendo un gran énfasis en lo que iba a decir después**-especialmente a esos dos tontos-**refiriéndose al Nº 10 y al Nº 11

**-Hasta ahora, ha hecho un buen trabajo-**le menciona su compañero de salón

**-Bueno, si te refieres un buen trabajo matarnos a base de entrenamiento-**quejándose el único veterano de tercer año que queda en el equipo

**-Pero eso no es suficiente para ser un buen capitán**

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la biblioteca

**-Recuerda esto-**le menciona el muchacho sereno**-tu pasaste por lo mismo-**antes de entrar, Akagi se quedó pensando en esas palabras

En una mesa lejana, cerca del ventanal que daba al patio se encontraba Nanase, escondiendo su cara, excepto sus ojos ocultos por sus anteojos con un libro de química. Estaba concentrada leyendo hasta que escuchó un golpeteo en el vidrio, después dirige su mirada y se da cuenta de que era su amiga Emi con una nota escrita con letras grandes y gruesas en una hoja de papel "Esta ahí", al verle el rostro de no entender, la morena le indica el lugar en donde se encuentra el trío de estudiantes, ella dirige su mirada disimuladamente, manteniendo el libro sobre su rostro. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se encienden al ver el chico que amaba hacía tanto tiempo y que creía imposible que le correspondiera _"Estás preocupado… aunque tratas de disimularlo con desinterés de tu parte…"_ pensaba mientras lo veía con atención.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Flash Back

La asistente del equipo llegaba a una lujosa casa en el mejor barrio de la ciudad, cargando las pertenencias del muchacho ojos de zorro, claro, después de ir a la propia a dejar las suyas. Mientras caminaba hacia esa dirección, la chica no podía entender su reacción, además de nunca verlo de esa manera desde que lo conoció en la secundaria Tomigaoka _"En ese entonces era igual, pero estar con ellos fue importante, se sentía acompañado por todos…pasó tres años de su vida en el equipo y no tenía tanta presión como ahora… Además regresó antes…"_ a la vez que se acercaba a la casa. Al pensarlo, se dio cuenta que casi nunca había ido, tocando el timbre, anunciando su visita y por el citófono se oye a alguien

**-Buenas noches-**se escuchó por el aparato

**-Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Kaede Rukawa?-**pregunta amablemente

**-Espere un momento por favor**

**-Gracias**

De repente se abren las rejas de la casa y Rukawa sale de la casa a recibirla

**-Hola-**saludando como siempre

**-Hola, vine a traerte tus cosas-**mientras le entrega su bolso**-pensé en dejártelas al ver que ya no regresabas-**tratando de parecer normal

**-Gracias-**le dice al recibirlo

La muchacha estaba un poco temerosa por la reacción que tendría al preguntarle por su estado de ánimo y sobre todo, la razón de porque golpeó sin razón aparente al nº 10

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si-**con algo de seriedad**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Pues…-**dudando un poco**-por lo que pasó hoy en el gimnasio con Sakuragi**

**-Se lo merecía hace mucho tiempo-**diciéndolo con fastidio, obviamente dirigido a él, aunque la manager se dio cuenta de que estaba fingiendo

**-Dime la verdad, se que te pasa algo-**en tono de suplica

**-No me pasa nada-**después mira el cielo nocturno estrellado, pero que no se deja ver por las gruesas nubes que estaban presentes**-es tarde, tienes que irte, adiós-**y se dirige hacia su casa

**-Adiós Rukawa-**un poco decepcionada por no haber conseguido nada

Fin Flash Back

**-Debí haberlo presionado más para que me dijera algo-**se decía Ayako mientras se dirigía a su salón. En honor a la verdad, le preocupaba lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo quería como compañero de escuela y como un hermano menor (ella era la menor en su familia), además de preguntarse si vendría a la escuela _"Es lo más probable…"._ Llegaba a su destino y esperando que el capitán estuviera presente para comentarle lo que logró consiguió saber, así habían quedado, lo vio sentado en su asiento, con sus codos en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, algo distraído.

Flash Back

Como todos los días, Hanamichi y Ryota se juntaban a entrenar en el gimnasio, pero el muchacho también tenía otra misión, averiguar o tratar de descifrar lo que estaba en la mente de su subalterno después de lo sucedido, ya que al verlo llegar, lo vio un poco pensativo, mejor dicho, algo preocupado. El precalentamiento lo hicieron en silencio, el capitán pensaba en la forma de que el pelirrojo le dijera como se sentía después de lo de ayer, muchas cosas le pasaban por la mente _"Quizás Hanamichi quiere vengarse por lo que le hizo… estando en su lugar…"_ e inmediatamente le llegó la imagen de nº 10 golpeando a Rukawa, diciéndole "Te vengaste porque pude vencerte ¿ves? Yo soy un genio" _"…yo también lo haría…"_. Pero inmediatamente también vino a su mente la extraña actitud con que llegó _"No será que…"._

Al terminar, Miyagi ya había encontrado la manera de indagar que era lo que realmente pasaba en su roja cabecita

**-No te lo había dicho, pero jugaste un buen partido-**para romper el hielo (que mejor manera que hacerlo que adulándolo)

**-¿Eh?-**despertándolo del estado de meditación en que se encontraba desde que arribó al gimnasio**-¡Gracias!-**con ánimo para despertar a un oso invernando**-pero no debes felicitarme por haber hecho esas jugadas, esas son las cosas que hace un genio del basketball jejejeje-**con su eterna arrogancia

Con este comportamiento, el pequeño defensa se sorprendió, sus emociones eran como una radio, si quería cambiar de emisora, solo tenía que mover la perilla del dial

**-¿No te importa lo que te hizo Rukawa?**

**-¿Ese zorro?-**con una voz estruendosa**-él es débil, apenas me dolieron sus golpes-**aunque su cara demostraba todo lo contrario, estaba llena de venditas**-aunque hoy no se salvará por lo que me hizo, me las pagará-**con algo de furia

**-¿No te importa lo que le este pasando?**

**-No-**con seguridad**-Shohoku tiene a este talentoso para ganar jejejeje -**aún más arrogante

**-Bueno, entonces, vamos a entrenar-**dando por terminada la conversación

Fin Flash Back

**-¿Como te fue con Sakuragi?-**le pregunta la manager, lo que hace que despierte de sus pensamientos

**-¿Cómo crees?**

**-Sin importarle nada, solo él, además de querer golpearlo ¿o me equivoco?-**Ryota asiente

**-¿Y a ti con Rukawa?**

**-Lo mismo, como si nada hubiera pasado**

**-¿Qué pasará hoy?-**un poco asustado con solo pensar en lo que sucedería después

**-No lo sé-**viéndolo fijamente. En su rostro pudo leer que, en realidad, no sabía que hacer con esos dos, lo veía impotente frente a esta situación y lo comprendía, no era lo mismo observar como alguien más los controlaba a ser la persona que lo hiciera, y no era que no le tuviera confianza, pero al ser primerizo en esto de ser capitán de un equipo, pensaba que quizás no pudiera con el peso y la responsabilidad que tenía al estar en ese puesto, así que le sugirió algo**-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al superior Akagi?-**le menciona Ayako, pensando en que él pudiese hacer algo, recordando que era el único que los controlaba

**-No-**descartando por completo la idea, sin mencionar que tenía un tono de molestia en su voz**-ahora yo soy el capitán, esto lo tengo que resolver solo-**mirándola con decisión y hablándole con el mismo tono

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su salón, la segunda manager recordaba, como los que estaban presentes, en la pelea y como todos, nunca había visto al chico de sus sueños fuera de sus cabales "¿Qué te ha pasado?...", sin duda estaba preocupada. Ella, que siempre lo había visto serio, frío y distante y que solo peleaba cuando era provocado, se extrañó totalmente, era raro que él se comportara así, demostrando lo que sentía "la única vez que lo vi así fue cuando se enfrentó a Sawakita…" recordando la impotencia que demostró en su juego cuando estaba en un uno a uno con la estrella de Sannoh "Rukawa ¿Cómo me gustaría ser parte de tu vida¿Cómo me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu mente?..." aunque siempre lo ha sabido. Siempre caía en la misma esperanza, deseando que ojalá pudiera ocupar un poco sus pensamientos "¿Cómo me gustaría ayudarte?..." pero algo irrumpe su reflexión

**-¿Escucharon lo que pasó en el gimnasio?**

**-Si, Rukawa golpeó a Sakuragi**

**-¿Crees que ese tonto lo provocó?**

**-Estoy segura de eso, Rukawa no lo toma en cuenta**

**-Además, ese mono pelirrojo solo quiere destacar de cualquier manera**

Cosas como esa se hablaban en la escuela y eso molestó seriamente a la muchacha "Eso no pasó…". El rumor de la pelea entre los compañeros de equipo se esparció como fuego en la pólvora, y como todo rumor, cada persona le ponía algo especial, que no necesariamente fuera verdad, el salón 1 de primer año no era la excepción

**-A mi me contaron que antes lo golpeó en los camerinos**

**-¿Estas hablando en serio?**

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-**se oyó un grito en el lugar, las que comentaban se sorprendieron al ver quien fue**-nada de lo que dicen es verdad-**era Haruko desde la entrada del salón

**-El que estés en el equipo, no nos asegura que lo que se comenta sea mentira-**le dice su compañera mientras se acercaba con desafío**-sabemos que eres amiga de ese tonto**

**-Ustedes no estaban ahí-**un poco insegura, pero tratando de disimularlo**-yo estoy segura de que Hanamichi no le hizo nada para que Rukawa lo tratara de esa manera **

**-¿Hanamichi?-**le dije la otra comentarista**-¿es que acaso eres su novia para defenderlo de esa manera?**

Haruko no se había dado cuenta (otra vez) de lo que había dicho

**-No… no…-**algo nerviosa**-yo solo digo que lo que dicen es una mentira, se que ha cambiado-**ya harta de esta conversación**-ustedes no lo conocen como yo-**con seguridad y decisión, cosa que sus compañeras lo notaron, así que resolvieron dejarlo por la paz (en realidad, al verla de esa manera, sabían que perderían esa discusión)

La manager, que se había acercado hacia sus compañeras, se encaminó hacia su asiento, sus amigas estaban tan sorprendidas por la frenética defensa que hizo y sin dudarlo se acercaron a preguntarle la razón

**-Vaya defensa Haruko-**empezó a hablar Matsui

**-Yo solo quería aclarar lo que realmente pasó ayer-**algo enojada por el enfrentamiento

**-Me sorprendiste-**le menciona Fuji

**-Si, a mi igual, incluso llamaste a Sakuragi por su nombre **

**-Si…-**volviendo a ponerse algo nerviosa**-bueno, hace tiempo que nos conocemos, puedo decirles cosas que a nadie más le puedo decir, además me llama por mi nombre…-**algo nostálgica, pero evitando decir la razón, la preocupación de verlo en el suelo del gimnasio lleno de golpes

**-¿Y que crees que pase hoy? Sabes como es Sakuragi**

**-No lo sé Fuji, se que ellos no se llevan bien, nunca he entendido porque no pueden ser amigos-**al oírla hablar así sus amigas se quedan mirando mutuamente, sabiendo perfectamente que la cosa que les impide ser amigos era precisamente ella (claro, todo esto, visto desde los ojos del pelirrojo)…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era la clase de física en el salón 7 de primer año, el maestro explicaba como actuaba la energía en los cuerpos y con la clásica teoría "La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma", como los sentimientos de un pelirrojo sentado en la última fila, mirando las nubes que pasaban por el cielo a través de la ventana _"Siempre creí que lo odiaba… bueno aún lo odio, pero no tanto…"_ negando con la cabeza lo que pensó primero_ "¿Por qué decía eso?..." _recordando lo que le murmuraba mientras lo golpeaba

Flash Back

A la vez que levantaba el puño derecho y lo estrellaba sin piedad en la cara, repitiendo esa secuencia una y otra vez, Hanamichi no entendía su actitud, bueno quizás si, quizás ya se había hartado de los insultos, bromas y golpes que le daba, eso sería comprensible que descargara su furia con él, a no ser por esas frases sin sentido

**-No es cierto, yo soy el mejor**

"_Entonces es porque te vencí… jajaja, nadie puede con este talentoso"_ pensaba feliz

**-Yo soy el mejor, yo puedo superar esto**

"_¿Eh… superar?..."_ se sorprendió

**-No te interpondrás en esto-**mirándolo como si fuera otra persona. Cuando lo hacía, siempre le mostraba indiferencia y molestia, pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba la furia y la frustración, tenía todas las ganas de destruirlo, de matarlo a golpes, pero no a él**-No dejaré que me arrastres… al… abismo-**diciéndolo mientras lo golpeaba con todas las fuerzas

"_¿Abismo¿Qué te está sucediendo?..."_ ya cansado de esta pelea en la que ni siquiera lo ofendió o lo provocó, así tomándolo por la cabeza le dio un sonoro cabezazo (es que, aunque no lo reconociera, el kitsune si que pegaba fuerte, le dolía sus golpes, una razón más para detenerlo). Al verlo levantarse, lo vio conforme por unos instantes, por una fracción de segundo, para después ver que la expresión de su cara cambiar a una confusa, al verlo fijamente, con marcas en la cara y sangre en su nariz y su labio inferior, aun sin creer lo que le había hecho, negando con la cabeza, caminando hacia atrás, viéndolo mirar a su alrededor, el pelirrojo hace lo mismo, notó que sus compañeros el miedo en sus caras, al regresar sus ojos a Rukawa, ve que se va corriendo del gimnasio.

Fin Flash Back

"_¿Qué te pasó en la selección?..."_ reflexionaba sobre lo que le había pasado ayer. Inmediatamente regresó a su mente la cara de confusión que tenía el nº 11 en el camerino y la manera que jugaba en los entrenamientos desde que se dio cuenta de que había perdido esa chispa, esa pasión por el juego. _"¿Fracasaste?..."_ al recordar la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo golpeaba _"Si eso es cierto… entonces…"_ se escucha el timbre para el descanso y lo saca de sus pensamientos

**-Debes estar contento-**le menciona Yohei mientras salen del salón, aunque en realidad quería sacarlo del trance en que estaba desde el episodio de ayer. Cuando todos juntos se fueron a casa, su comandante quiso irse solo y se dio cuenta que iba serio y ausente, mirando hacia el suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sabía que estaba preocupado por su compañero de equipo como también sabía que nunca lo reconocería**-Haruko dijo tu nombre**

**-¿Eh?-**algo sorprendido, aún seguía reflexionando sobre lo sucedido**-sí, estoy feliz-**volviendo a estar risueño cuando le nombran a la chica que le gusta**-ella me llamó por mi nombre-**recordando ese momento**-Hanamichi se escucha tan dulce en su voz-**con cara de cordero degollado

**-Supongo que eso es un avance, quizás a ella le intereses**

**-Claro que sí Yohei, jajajajaja-**lleno de esperanzas, sin olvidar esa pose de arrogante que siempre hace

En silencio, los demás integrantes del ejército se les unían y escuchaban a los dos amigos

**-Debemos reconocerlo, por lo menos ya son un poco más cercanos-**le menciona el rubio

**-Sí, es la primera vez que la chica que te gusta te llama así-**le recuerda Noma

**-Y hablando de ayer-**haciendo memoria el gordo**-¿Cómo estas de los golpes que te dio Rukawa?-**al verlo con venditas en la cara

El humor del pelirrojo rápidamente cambio y sin pensarlo golpeó a todos y se encamina enojado por el pasillo, con una cara que asustaba a cualquiera

**-Si que está preocupado-**menciona Yohei aun en el suelo

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era la tercera hora de clases, pero para la cantante el día entero se le arruinó. Primero no faltaban las fanáticas que la culpaban de la pelea de su querido Rukawa, que le hizo algo malo y el que pago los platos rotos fue el estúpido pelirrojo por defenderla y Touko respondía lo mismo

**-Yo no tengo nada que ver, no le hice y no le dije nada-**en tono de molestia

Segundo, el hecho de que Akagi haya llamado a su querido pelirrojo por su nombre, sabía que Hanamichi le gustaba mucho y si ella lo llamaba así significaba que, tal vez, comenzaba a interesarse en él de otra manera, si era así, obviamente se pondría contenta, por primera vez, una chica que le gustaba a su amigo le correspondía de la misma forma, pero a la vez se sentiría triste, al saber que para él, ella siempre sería su amiga, sin embargo, no le importaba sufrir a cambio de que Hana, su Hana fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Aunque, en realidad, no podría aseverarlo _"Esto es tan confuso…"_ pensaba. Al final, dejaría que el destino arreglara todo esto, y que, pasara lo que pasara, sería lo mejor y lo aceptaría sin chistar.

Y también…

Flash Back

En su paseo matutino diario, Touko hacía su sagrado paseo, trataba de concentrarse en escuchar con atención "Believe" de Cher (quería proponérsela a su club para sus próximas actuaciones) que sonaba en su personal stereo, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había pasado a su odiado compañero de asiento, creía que debería estar enfadada con Rukawa por haber golpeado a la persona que más quería, pero extrañamente no era así _"¿Qué le estaba pasando?... parecía confundido, era como si estuviera golpeando a otra persona, no a Hana…"_ al recordarlo desconcertado viendo a su amigo herido por los golpes. Ya estaba cansada, así que era obvio que se detuviese, pero sin darse cuenta que se había detenido en el parque en donde siempre entrenaba el feo durmiente, al descansar lo suficiente, levanta su mirada para verlo, estaba de pie, viéndolo hacer movimientos indecisos en la cancha. Quiso acercarse pero sin ser descubierta, así que se acercó lentamente, posando suavemente sus manos en la reja tratando de no hacer ruido. _"Dije que iba a ignorarte pero… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti?..."_ pensaba mientras lo observaba con atención. De repente vio que el balón iba directamente hacia donde estaba y decidió irse rápidamente.

Fin Flash Back

Mientras recordaba ese momento, el maestro le pide lo de siempre

**-Namiya, despierte a su compañero**

La muchacha se despabila y con suavidad lo mueve un poco para cumplir el objetivo

**-Ey, te están llamando-**sin ese tono de fastidio en que siempre lo decía

Rukawa abre los ojos, aun manteniendo su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos, para después levantarla un poco para verla, pensando en que ella lo miraría con molestia, como siempre lo hace, como la vez que lo miró de esa forma cuando se durmió en su hombro, pero al cruzar sus miradas, vio que ya no estaba ese sentimiento en su rostro, en sus ojos no veía eso, en ellos estaba presente algo que no le había visto nunca, algo parecido a la inquietud, al desasosiego, se podría decir que era parecido a la preocupación. Al darse cuenta, deja de mirarla y vuelve a la posición anterior

**-Por favor despierta-**ahora con molestia (si que le molestó el que se durmiera otra vez)

"_Era mi imaginación…"_ pensaba el chico mientras le murmura insultos, además pensaba en no venir, pero si no lo hacía, se vería extraño y lo que más deseaba era aparentar normalidad, como lo había planeado en un comienzo y hacer que creer que esa pelea era una de las tontas idioteces que hacía por culpa del do'aho era una de ellas, aunque en realidad no tenía un real motivo para explicar ese comportamiento, de un tiempo a esta parte, solo se había dirigido la palabra solo para insultarse y sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban acostumbrados, eso ya ni siquiera lo molestaba, se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado _"Entonces… ¿Cómo lo explicaré_?...", se le freía el cerebro tratando de inventar una buena justificación, de pronto recuerda lo que le dijo a Ayako "Se lo merecía hace mucho tiempo" _"Espero que lo crean…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Se acercaba la hora del entrenamiento y todos los jugadores del Shohoku se ponían más nerviosos mientras se acerca la hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que avanzaba las manecillas del reloj, se ponían al borde del temor, de la desesperación y de la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaría entre Rukawa y Sakuragi. Los de segundo estaban algo más tranquilos, quizás los problemas que antes se metía Miyagi los habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de preocupación, pero al ver que esos dos desde el comienzo se llevaban mal y ahora, seguro que el pelirrojo se vengarían. Los de primero estaban algo más desesperados, a ciencia cierta sabían que los dos habían ido a clases (los habían vistos en los pasillos) también sabían que no se había cruzado en el camino, si eso hubiese pasado, se comentarían por toda la escuela, así que por lo menos respiraron tranquilos, hasta ver en el reloj la hora y empezaron a temblar y rogaban que no pasara nada malo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, en el gimnasio, alguien de mucha experiencia, espera sentado a un lado de la duela a Miyagi, el profesor Anzai pensaba la manera de solucionar esto _"Si no es capaz de sobreponerse, significa que aun no esta preparado…"_ al recordar el descontrol del nº 11. Ser un buen jugador no necesariamente significaba tener un gran talento, sino que también se fuerte mentalmente, el ser capaz de siempre enfrentarse a las adversidades era una importante característica, tal vez la principal. No quería que se fuera en esas condiciones a EEUU, aunque estaba cerca de ser el nº 1 de Japón (vencer a Sawakita, sin duda era un gran paso), mentalmente no estaba preparado. Esa actitud le recordaba las palabras que le escribió Yasawa, esa que recibió de manos de su madre en su funeral, en aquellas le decía la frustración que sentía al estar jugando en la liga universitaria, la soledad y la indiferencia de sus compañeros de equipo no le permitía crecer no le permitía mejorar y desarrollarse como jugador, como lo deseaba. Ese fracaso le costó la vida en un accidente automovilístico y él, manejando con drogas y alcohol en la sangre. Eso, el director técnico nunca se lo perdonaría, siempre creyó que tal vez pudo hacer algo más para evitar que se fuera. Por eso cambió de actitud, de ser un estricto y mal humorado entrenador pasó a ser uno tranquilo y apacible. Ya ahora, se le repetía la experiencia _"No voy a permitir que pase por lo mismo…"_

**-¿Profesor?-**lo llamaba el pequeño defensa al verlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos

**-¿Si?-**recuperando su semblante sereno**-¿Qué quieres?-**algo sorprendido al verlo tan temprano

**-Me mandó a llamar-**le responde con respeto

**-Ah-**recordándolo de pronto**-discúlpame. Te mande llamar para saber que vas a hacer hoy-**con un poco de seriedad

La actitud del chico se volvió indecisa

**-Hacer esta práctica privada y…-**dudoso**-no lo sé-**dirigiendo su mirada al suelo

**-Lo sabía-**con una voz tranquila, a lo que a Ryota lo sorprendió**-comprendo que no sepas que hacer en esta situación, este es tu primer gran problema al que te enfrentas como capitán**

**-¿Y que me aconseja hacer?-**regresando sus ojos al entrenador, con la esperanza que le diera la respuesta

**-No sé-**con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, lo que hace que el muchacho se caiga de la impresión y claro, por la decepción de no encontrar una solución por parte de él**-Pero si él no tiene el valor de reconocer que tiene un problema, no podremos ayudarlo**

**-Y pensar que Sakuragi se vengará por lo de ayer-**recordando la amenaza que le hizo temprano

**-Él intuye todo esto, no le hará nada-**le dice con tranquilidad

**-¿Usted lo cree?-**con una cara de no entender mientras que Anzai lo mira con cara de decisión.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Que lástima… no podré verte jugar hoy-**se lamentaba Touko, mientras caminaba con sus amigos por los pasillos

**-Miyagi lo decidió así-**le menciona Hanamichi algo distraído

**-Qué pena, ya no tendremos de que reírnos hoy-**se quejaba el rubio

**-¿Qué haremos?**

**-Ayudarme con las compras, para organizar mi fiesta, Noma, ustedes me lo prometieron-**algo enfada la chica

**-Qué aburrido, yo quería ver la pelea del siglo-**se quejaba el gordo**-en un rincón Hanamichi "Mono pelirrojo" Sakuragi y en la otra esquina Kaede "Zorro azul" Rukawa-**imaginándolos en un ring de boxeo lleno de gente, con Haruko mostrando la cantidad de rounds bastante atractiva con un vestido azul marino y bastante corto. Al lado de Hanamichi está Ryota dándole instrucciones y Mitsui por el lado de Rukawa, siendo el maestro de ceremonia Akagi y el árbitro el gordito.

Al escucharlo hablar, los demás se prepararon para lo peor, pero nada pasó, el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que lo que dijo Takamiya, parecía que su mente estaba en otra parte, en otro lugar. Frente a ese comentario, fusilaría a todos los que estaban cerca de él, pero esa actitud no era normal para alguien que su segundo nombre era furia.

**-Hana ¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunta la cantante, si mal no lo recordaba y si lo conocía bien, esa manera de actuar significaba que le preocupaba algo

**-No nada-**tratando de aparentar normalidad

Touko dejó por dejarlo en paz, obviamente no le iba a decir nada, lo negaría

**-¡Hanamichi!-**se oye gritar a alguien desde lejos

**-Mira, Akagi te vino a buscar-**con una gran sonrisa, aunque en realidad, estaba muy triste**-creo que ella ya se interesa por ti-**dándoles pequeños golpes con su codo

**-Jajajajaja-**río con estruendo (n/a: que manera de cambiar de ánimo)

**-Hola chicos-**saluda la chica y todos la saludan juntos, ella mira a su amigo pelirrojo**-Vamos, se nos hace tarde**

**-Si-**completamente sonrojado

**-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos-**dice Yohei**-Nos vemos-**mientras que el ejército se encamina hacia la salida, pero la cantante se queda un poco más

**-Hana…-**y los dos se quedan mirando _"Estás preocupado…"_ esa frase llegó a su cabeza al verlo detenidamente _"… igual que yo"_**-quería pedirte…que-**no sabia como decir lo que le pediría**-que…hagas una clavada por mi ¿bien?-**arrepintiéndose en el último momento

**-Si…-**viéndola extrañado**-¡Claro!-**recuperando su alegría

**-Adiós chicos-**mientras apuraba el paso hacia sus amigos

Al alcanzarlos, Takamiya le pregunta

**-¿Qué ibas a pedirle?**

**-Nada… solo que hiciera una clavada por mí**

**-¿Segura?-**un poco inquisitivo

**-Sí-**tratando de disimular lo que en realidad quería decirle

**-Ya, déjenla-**les sugiere Yohei. El sub comandante sabía la verdad _"…que no le hiciera nada a Rukawa…"_, si quería ser observador, si que era bueno (n/a: podría ser detective), se fijaba en cada detalle, en cada actitud, en cada gesto y si se trataba de unos de sus amigos, más atento aún. Sin querer, ella había dado una señal muy importante

Flash Back 

Ya había terminado las clases y los del ejército iban a buscar a Touko para irse juntos al gimnasio. Llegaron a su salón y la esperaron en la salida, pero no esperaron que hubiera tanto admirador haciendo lo mismo que ellos. Yohei logró meterse entre ellos y adentrarse al salón, logra divisarla en su asiento, iba a llamarla, pero se detuvo al verla con una rara expresión en su rostro _"¿Qué te pasa?"_, así que decide seguir el rastro de su mirada y encontrar lo que estaba viendo _"¿Rukawa?... así que también te preocupa… igual que a Hamamichi…"_ con una pequeña sonrisa

Fin Flash Back

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La pareja caminaba en silencio y por supuesto que el pelirrojo estaba contento, bueno, eso era decir poco, no era el adjetivo más adecuado, estaba feliz, caminar al lado de la chica que más le ha gustado (n/a: que lindo es mi querido pelirrojo), además lo llamó por su nombre ¿Qué más podía pedir, bueno hablando en serio, lo que esperaba que le dijera "Hanamichi, tu me gustas mucho", pero algo es algo, las relaciones son como los edificios, se construyen de a poco y con una base sólida y el pelirrojo pensaban que la tenían. Sin embargo no podía disfrutar del todo ese momento, algo lo molestaba, para que estamos con evasiva, estaba preocupado por kitsune, pensando en lo que iba a hacer hoy cuando lo tuviera al frente _"¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo?"_ ahora sería inevitable su encuentro _"lo más obvio es que lo haga pagar por lo que me hizo, eso le dije a Ryota temprano… pero en realidad… no se que haré…"_

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**lo despierta la segunda asistente

**-No, nada Haruko-**tratando de parecer normal

El silencio volvió a estar presente en ellos, pero para uno era diferente, el anterior incluso se podría disfrutar, el de ahora, era algo más incómodo, o por lo menos, así lo sentía la muchacha. Desde que extrañamente se sintió rara en la fiesta de aniversario, al tenerlo cerca, tan cerca, algo la hacía sentir diferente, ya no se sentía tan a sus anchas con su amigo, ni que decir que sin querer, al verlo en el suelo golpeado lo llamó por su nombre _"¿Por qué dije su nombre?…"_. Esa duda le asaltaba desde ese momento… pero como le dijo a sus amigas, después de conocerse tanto tiempo, ya era hora que lo llamará así (eso quería pensar), ya que él la trataba con mucha familiaridad y confianza (desde que la conoció le dice Haruko). Además, ya lo había visto más herido, con solo recordar la riña antes del campeonato y no se asustó tanto como ayer _"Sin darme cuenta… se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida…"_ mientras lo veía de reojo. Al mirarlo, lo ve pensativo y un poco distraído

**-¿Estás preocupado Hanamichi?-**dice de pronto, era como si le hubiera leído el rostro, seguido de la sorpresa por habérselo preguntado

**-¿Preocupado de que?-**

**-No sé-**sintiéndose algo tonta-es que has estado un poco extraño

-**Jajajaja-**disimulando esa misma actitud**-¿De que podría estar preocupado este genio?**

**-Pues…-**pero prefirió callar**-no, nada-**dijo finalmente y es que la segunda asistente también temía por lo que pudiera hacer al chico de sus sueños. _"Obviamente lo destrozaría…"_ sin embargo, no creía que fuera verdad ese presentimiento _"Hanamichi a madurado… ojalá que no le haga nada…" _sabiendo de su carácter tan explosivo, aunque al principio la asustara un poco, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su personalidad, si no fuera así, no sería el, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar por lo que pudiera pasar.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, Hanamichi regresó su mirada a su compañera, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación _"Ibas a decirme que no le hiciera nada… ¿verdad?..."_ especuló y eso lo llenó de tristeza, el ambiente que creía que tenían habían desaparecido. _"Eso esperan todos… que yo golpee al zorro hasta cansarme… si supieran que no sé lo que haré cuando lo vea…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Tan temprano?-**pregunta Miyagi al verlo llegar _"Ayako tenía razón…"_ pensó al ver que actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Rukawa solo asintió con la cabeza, para después se dirigió a la cesta de balones para tomar uno y practicar tiros libres. El profesor solo atinó a mirarlo fijamente _"Pensé que lo reconocerías…"_ decepcionado con la actitud de su dirigido

De a poco empezaron a llegar los demás, el capitán vio en sus rostros la incertidumbre, llenando el recinto de ese sentimiento

**-¿Acaso no le importa lo que le haga Sakuragi?-**le pregunta Mitsui cuando se acerca a la duela

**-Dijo que se merecía lo que hizo ayer-**responde Ayako mientras ponía las estadísticas en orden

**-Podría ser…-**_"Aunque no lo creo…"_**-Y ese idiota ¿Qué hará?-**esta vez mirando al defensa

**-Dijo que no le habían dolido sus golpes, pero que de todas maneras se vengaría-**_"Ojalá se cumpla lo que dijo el profesor" _rogando hacia sus adentros que fuera verdad el vaticinio del entrenador

Ya casi estaban todos, con las puertas y ventanas cerradas, la regla de la privacidad se estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad, solo faltaba el pelirrojo

**-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cabeza hueca?-**bufó enojado Miyagi

Y hablando del rey de Roma… venía el pelirrojo, cantando su patentada canción "Yo soy un genio" con todo el animo posible, tratando de disimular la confusión que tenía en su mente

**-Hola, ya llegó este talentoso del basketball-**con energía y aparentando normalidad

**-Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardabas?**

**-Ay Ryochín, aun es temprano**

**-Do'aho-**se oyó decir al muchacho ojos de zorro, mirándolo fijamente. Inmediatamente todos los presentes empezaron a temblar como gelatina, esa palabra era como la llama que encendería la furia del nº 10, todo el ambiente se volvió tenso

**-¡RUKAWA!-**gritó con furia y molestia, viéndolo fijamente

De esa manera, el zorro y el mono quedaron frente a frente

FIN CAPITULO XII

Hola, como siempre aquí estamos con nuevo cap, para las admiradoras que les gusta ver sufrir al zorro, espero que no haberles quedado en deuda, además todos están preocupados por él, incluso mi querido pelirrojo, y si eso es cierto, es digno de Ripley.Y disculpen el retraso

Ahora a contestar reviews :-)

**Kalid:** claro que el zorrito se está volviendo loco con todo lo que carga solo, pobrecito, además mi personaje, claro que está enamorada, pero te voy a dejar con la duda de quien jijijijijijijiji (perdón si soy mala)

**MaRukawan.n:** No te preocupes por la trasposición de historias, primero que nada, no tengo la edad de Madonna (para eso me falta mucho), me refería a la canción, ya que es de la época de los 80. ¿Te dio depresión al leer este cap? Creo que lo hice muy triste, pero las cosas mejorarán para el kitsune, de eso no te preocupes ¿De quien esta enamorada Nanase? Los reviews dicen que es del chico de la cicatriz y tu ¿Quién crees? Hanamichi ¿Un gorila? Pues no sé jajajajaja… ¿Y que papel hará Sendoh? Aún lo es estoy pensando, tengo que analizar mejor su personalidad, pero se sorprenderían si coloco lo que estoy pensando…

**Botan-Peony:** jajajaja ¿Crees que Emi (mi otro OC) es una ramera? Pues para encontrar lo que desea, no debe tener vergüenza. ¿Nanase se parece a ti? Espero que me digas en que, eh ¿Qué le pasó a Touko? En su cumpleaños lo sabrás

**Yukie-chan:** para mi también fue un gusto chatear contigo, gracias por el apoyo que me das para seguir con este fic (me tiene muy contenta). Sí, pobre zorrito, a mi también me da pena lo que le pasa…

**Khira:** no me aburrió tu review, es más, me han dado varias ideas, pero lo primero lo primero:

1) ¿Querías lemon? Sabes, creo que no tengo tanta imaginación para eso, y creo que tienes razón en decir que si lo incluyo, perdería lo que he dado a la historia, porque en realidad, primero la pensé como una historia de enredos amorosos y no quiero decir que no los haya, pero me pareció más interesante documentar como sería la amistad entre Kaede y Hanamichi, mezclado con historias como darle un buen término al amor del pelirrojo por Haruko, por ejemplo, además de darles oportunidades a los personajes que se merecían aún más cuerda (según mi opinión), como Ryota en su puesto de capitán, la búsqueda de un futuro por parte de Akagi, Kogure y Mitsui y otras que irán apareciendo mientras avanza la historia, porque no creo que todos los personajes piensen en el basketball ¿o sí?

2) La idea que me diste fue el comienzo del acercamiento entre Haruko y Hanamichi. Pensé que como en el anime y en el manga, nunca lo ha llamado por su nombre y si no me equivoco, en Japón llamarse así significa que entre las personas hay una confianza más sólida, creí que ya era hora de que esta chica lo llamara Hanamichi ¿No crees? A todo esto ¿Qué significa empañadísima? Es que soy de algún lugar de Sudamérica y no manejo esos modismos :P

3) Hanamichi está muy enamorado, si, además eso se mantiene hasta el final del manga (espero que cuando leas esto, ya sabrás como termina, si no, no sigas) ya que cuando recibe la carta que le manda Haruko aún se nota más enamorado, pero ella aún le sigue gustando Rukawa, eso no se podía evitar y estoy de acuerdo que mi querido pelirrojo se quede con ella (personalmente, esperaba que eso sucediera y no que quedará como se quedó)

4) También estoy de acuerdo con respecto a que Inoe no planteó para nada una historia yaoi (Me preguntó que pensará al ver que la mayoría de los fics de SD son de ese tipo ¿Se moriría, digo esto porque en mi búsqueda de historias, la mayoría son así :P), ya que mi principal referencia y fuente de inspiración es el manga. Como puse en un Songfic que tengo publicado "se puede ver que su objetivo era describir a un muchacho que cambia por alguien al principio, para después encontrar su verdadero rumbo, y que además se supera a si mismo", esa es la opinión que tengo sobre la obra (personalmente me gustaría leer Real, ya que según he leído, es una historia más emocional que esta, me gustaría saber como maneja los sentimientos de los personajes, me ayudaría mucho acercarme a su tipo de narración)

5) Agradezco que te guste como estoy manejando las emociones de los personajes y veo que te emociona la manera de cómo lo haré amigos (no toda la vida tienen que pasar peleándose y si juegan juntos y en equipo, Shohoku sería un gran equipo, valga la redundancia), pero la cambiar la mentalidad de esos dos será un gran reto para mí, como dije antes, será más interesante, y al ser difícil, mi fic será más largo de lo que creí (espero que no me salgan 50).

6) ¿Una continuación? Eres una de las personas que me han dicho eso. En honor a la verdad, también la pensé así, o por lo menos en la línea temporal de la historia, después del campeonato de verano, pero la historia que considero una verdadera continuación es "Slam Dunk: Conquer of the nation", está en inglés y por lo que he leído, se acerca aún más al tema principal, el basketball (incluso tiene unos buenos relatos), yo solo me concentro y supongo las emociones que pudieran tener los personajes en ciertas situaciones, además de inventarles una vida que pudieran tener aparte de entrenar. También te encuentro razón en que mi OC principal tiene mucho protagonismo (es que releí mi historia) pero eso es porque tenía que darla que conocer y ver si les caía bien o mal, además de relacionarla con todos los personajes de la historia, y como eso ya se cumplió, bajará sus apariciones por un tiempo, para después causar estragos en… (Creo que ya lo sabes). Y no me olvidaré de los protagonistas, no te preocupes…

Espero no haberte aburrido con esto, si quieres hablar conmigo de esto u otras cosas, solo mándame un correo

Aviso: ya que me llegó la hora de sacar mi carrera y mi titulo (se acabó mi descanso y tendré que trabajar a full), me demoraré en subir los capítulos aún más, quizás no suba alguno por varias semanas, pero no se preocupen, intentaré de darme el tiempo para escribirlos y subirlos, se los prometo, espero que no se olviden de mí y de mi historia


	13. Compasion y Desquite

CAPITULO XIII: COMPASION Y DESQUITE

Los dos muchachos se quedaron observando por unos momentos, Hanamichi estaba en lo cierto, no sabía que hacer y ahora que lo tenía en frente... a escasos metros de cumplir lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera, golpear al apático chico ojos de zorro...

**-Vamos a entrenar-**mientras se gira hacia Miyagi, caminando hacia la canasta contraria

De más está decir que todo el gimnasio se quedó sorprendido por la esa actitud, él no le hizo nada, todos esperaban que lo moliera a golpes

**-¿QUE ESTÁN MIRANDO! ES HORA DE ENTRENAR-**le grita el capitán, tratando de que sus dirigidos despertaran de la impresión, cosa que también sentía como los demás

El profesor Anzai vio con gusto la actitud de Sakuragi, y había confirmado su corazonada, de que el nº 10 se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su compañero de equipo, eso le dio mucha satisfacción, demostrándolo con una sonrisa

La manager del equipo estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando, él no le había hecho nada y dabas gracias por eso. Por su parte Haruko se alegró por su amigo pelirrojo, ella tenía razón, había madurado, bueno aunque sea un poquito.

"_¿Qué te está pasando?... ¿Acaso no me vas a golpear?"_ esas preguntas asaltaban la mente del muchacho de ojos azules. Sin duda, él era el más sorprendido, estaba listo para todo, para preparado para todo, estaba preparado a que le echara en cara su triunfo de ayer, a que lo golpeara de la misma manera que lo hizo ayer, a que todos sus compañeros los miraban con miedo después de lo supuestamente pasaría, estaba listo, claro, pero no para esto. El do'aho no le hecho nada, no le había dicho nada, no lo había insultado, no se había vanagloriado de su victoria sobre él, no lo miraba ni con furia ni con envidia, en su cara solo podía observar confusión, como ayer, _"¿Lo sabes?... ¿Lo sabes?..."_. La posibilidad de que su compañero se hubiera enterado o por lo menos sospechara algo de su fracaso en la selección, lo corroía. _"¿Me tienes lástima?... ¿Es eso?..."_ Eso era lo último que esperaba de las personas que lo rodeaban, no quería la compasión de nadie, ni mucho menos de ese estúpido _"¿Por qué no te vengaste?"_

**-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-**empezó a hablarle con su clásico tono, Hanamichi no se gira para verlo, sólo atina a precalentar con Kakuta, elongando sus músculos**-¿Por qué no me golpeaste?-**cambiando su habitual indiferencia en su voz a uno con enfado**-¡DIME¿POR QUE NO ME GOLPEASTE?-**ahora olvidándose totalmente del plan que tenía desde el comienzo, aparentar que todo estaba normal, que nada pasaba, a la vez que le levantaba con fuerza al pelirrojo de su polera, dejándolo a su altura

Ahora nadie entendía nada, el que se comportaba como un irracional era Rukawa

"_Hanamichi, no lo golpees, por favor"_ rogaba con el pensamiento la segunda asistente

**-Tenemos que detenerlo-**dije Mitsui**-ahora si que Sakuragi no se va a aguantar**

**-No-**lo detiene Ryota, causando el asombro entre sus dirigidos**-confía en él-**mientras miraba al profesor Anzai

El nº 10 ahora si tenía claro lo que debía hacer, no seguirle el juego, que pasara lo que pasara, no hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, lo único que podía hacer es que descargara todo lo que cargaba por dentro con él

**-¡ANDA, DIMELO!-**aun más furioso, apretando con más fuerza su camiseta. El pelirrojo toma la mano de su compañero y con un poco de dificultad, se la quita de encima

**-Porque no tengo ganas-**respondió con seguridad

**-¿Que no tienes ganas?-**e inmediatamente levantó su puño derecho y lo estrella contra el rostro de su rival, moviéndolo hacia atrás un poco**-Anda, defiéndete-**desafiándolo

**-No, tus golpes no me duelen-**_"Aunque la verdad es que si..." _mientras que con el dorso de su mano derecha, saca la sangre de su labio inferior

**-Mientes, vamos que esperas-**tratando de sacarlo de esa extraña serenidad que tenía

**-Ya te lo dije, no tengo ganas **

Esa actitud lo estaba desesperando ¿Desde cuando el do'aho no hacia caso de las provocaciones¿Desde cuando no hacia nada por defenderse¿Desde cuando ha estado tan tranquilo?

**-Me tienes miedo, eso debe ser-**tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas

**-No-**mirándolo fijamente

**-¿Desde cuando te has convertido en un ángel?**

**-Yo no me he convertido en eso-**algo molesto

**-¿Me tienes compasión?**

**-¿Para que? Eso no es necesario-**dice aun sosteniéndole la mirada**-si tu mismo lo estás haciendo-**le responde son seriedad

Rukawa abrió los ojos de sobremanera _"¿Com... compadecerme?"_. Esa respuesta si que le dolió, tanto que iba de nuevo a levantar su puño para estrellarlo en la nariz de Sakuragi, por no ser por...

**-¡Basta!-**le dijo el entrenador, el chico lo miro por un instante, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso**-¿No quieres obedecerme?-**dejando entrever algo de molestia (n/a: esa misma cuando obligó a Hanamichi a observar el juego contra Sannoh), que el muchacho le dio escalofrío y bajó con resignación su puño y yéndose inmediatamente hacia las duchas.

**-Gracias Sakuragi-**le dice el gordito, el pelirrojo solo lo mira con una expresión neutra

**-Vamos, empiecen a correr-**les ordena el capitán, tenía que hacer que sus dirigidos se olvidarán de esto, tenía que ser capaz de controlar la gran tensión que estaba presente, si no podía cambiarlo, por lo menos tenía que manejarlo de la mejor manera posible _"Tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo... tengo que hacer algo..."_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Como necesitaba esa agua fría correr sobre su cabeza, estaba furioso, lleno de ira, el estúpido do'aho no le hizo nada. Como hubiera querido que si lo hiciera, así por lo menos podía descargar en algo su frustración, descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro, toda esa furia que sentía contra si mismo, contra todos, en lo que mas le gustaba hacer, a lo que decidió dedicarse toda su vida, había fracasado _"Soy un perdedor...". _Ya estaba llegando a sus límites y no sabría cuanto tiempo más soportaría ese peso, además el viernes era el partido de preparación contra Ryonan y contra la persona que más quería vencer, Akira Sendoh. En las condiciones que estaba, quizás... no, era casi seguro que él le ganaría de nuevo y ahora, como se estaba comportando últimamente, era muy probable que el entrenador lo dejara fuera de los titulares _"Tengo que controlarme... tengo que controlarme..."_ pensaba bajo el chorro de agua.

Flash Back 

**-¿Me tienes compasión?**

**-¿Para que? Eso no es necesario, si tu mismo lo estás haciendo...**

Fin Flash Back 

Las palabras del pelirrojo resonaban en su mente, no quería reconocerlo, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo, en vez de olvidarse de lo que le había pasado, se estaba hundiendo aún más _"Eso no es cierto... imbécil... no sabes lo que me cuesta levantarme..."_ pensaba con amargura sobre esa frase. "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte..." el consejo de la cantante llegó de repente _"Si supieras lo que me pasó... no me dirías eso..." _(n/a: si el supiera lo que le pasó a Touko, se sorprendería...) mientras cerraba la llave.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras que el zorro estaba en las duchas, Hanamichi pensaba en todo lo que le estaba pasando al nº 11 _"¿Hasta cuando podrás soportarlo?... creo que no por mucho tiempo..."_ mientras se tocaba la herida de su labio. Ya era hora de admitirlo, el pelirrojo estaba preocupado por su compañero _"No me gustaría vencerlo si está en ese estado... aunque ya lo hice..."_ toda esa felicidad que sentía el día anterior cuando lo derrotó, se esfumó, había derrotado a alguien que no tenía ganas de jugar en serio, que no tenía las ganas de vencerlo _"Yo quiero ganarle... de verdad..."._ El orgullo del talentoso estaba herido, vencer a alguien que no quiere defenderse, aunque fuese la persona que más detestaba en el mundo, no tenía gracia, no se sentiría bien. Ganarle a alguien débil, no era un desafío.

Al terminar el trote alrededor de la duela, todos estaban en silencio, escuchando atentamente las instrucciones de su capitán, aunque ¿Qué más podían hacer, ninguno de los presentes entendía, viendo a Rukawa comportándose como un iracundo y a Sakuragi como un adulto maduro, no cayendo en sus provocaciones. Al verle el rostro de confundidos de sus dirigidos, Miyagi interrumpe sus instrucciones

**-Yo tampoco entiendo nada-**como leyéndoles la mente**-pero si no los dice algo, nada podremos hacer-**recordando las palabras del profesor Anzai

**-Te diré mis sospechas, como se las dije a Akagi-**irrumpe Mitsui, cosa que molestó un poco al capitán**-algo debió hacerle pasado en el tiempo que estuvo en la selección**

**-Ahora lo entiendo-**dice Ayako**-eso tiene sentido-**al recordar cuando llegó a la escuela desde ese campamento _"Así que es posible..." _pensaba el pelirrojo _"Es posible que hayas fracasado..."_**-Pero nunca nos dirá nada-**sigue con su comentario**-ni siquiera en la secundaria hablaba de si mismo, sólo se limitaba a jugar en el equipo-**pero no quiso seguir hablando, creyendo que quizás estaba cometiendo alguna indiscreción

**-Y el hecho de que Hanamichi lo haya vencido, lo hizo sentir peor-**tratando de unir los cabos sueltos Miyagi**-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-**mientras dirigía la cara al suelo _"¿Qué podemos hacer?"_

Todo volvió a estar en silencio sorprendido con las conclusiones

**-¿Que haremos?-**pregunta Yasuda

**-Ya se los dije, si no quiere ayuda, no podemos imponérsela **

**-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de lo que dice Mitsui sea cierto Ayako, es probable que sea por otra razón**

**-No lo creo, el basketball es lo que más le importa y lo sabes Haruko**

Ahora que tenía algo por donde empezar, aunque no fuera del todo seguro _"... pero todo tiene sentido..."_ podría tomar algunas cartas en el asunto

**-Muchachos, que está conversación no salga de aquí-**y mirando directamente al talentoso**-y tú no le hagas nada, no le sigas el juego, mejor dicho, ni siquiera te acerques a él**

**-¿Qué¿Huir de ese estúpido zorro? Nunca ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de lo que le este pasando?-**dice enojado, obviamente tratando de ocultar su preocupación

**-Hanamichi, por favor, hazle caso a Miyagi-**le dice dulcemente Haruko y como no hacerle caso a ella

**-Está bien...-**totalmente sonrojado, a pesar de que se sentía triste _"Vaya que se preocupa por él..."_

**-Y por último-**eso sonó más que nada a una advertencia**-No le digan nada de esto a Rukawa. Si me llego a enterar de que sabe algo de esta conversación, no sabe la tortura que tengo preparada ¿Entendieron?-**con fuego en los ojos, cosa que a todos le dio miedo y aceptaron inmediatamente

"_Rukawa... si aprendieras a confiar en tus compañeros como lo haces en la cancha..."_ pensaba el director técnico al ver a los integrantes de su equipo discutiendo la situación de su compañero _"... lograrías salir..."_

De repente se acerca el tema de conversación, el chico ojos de zorro, con la cabeza mojada y por supuesto más tranquilo (o eso era lo que aparentaba). El ambiente volvió a estar tenso, los muchachos ahora lo miraban de una extraña manera, lo miraban con aires de preocupación, aunque disimulándolo con normalidad, agregando algo de miedo infundado por su capitán (n/a: parece una receta de cocina :P). Antes solo lo observaban con confusión a raíz de su comportamiento de ayer, pero al saber la posible razón, cambiaron su actitud en un instante y eso, el zorro lo notó, pero trató de no darle importancia, como a todo lo demás...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Me duelen los pies**

**-Ni que hubiéramos hecho una maratón**

**-Estoy cansado ¿Podemos descansar?**

**-Si ya estamos cerca Takamiya, aguanta un poco más, por favor-**les ruega Touko, mientras todo iban camino a casa de la muchacha, después de las "compras" que hacían hecho. Es que habían recorrido casi todo el centro comercial para traer exactamente lo que quería la cantante, para la preparación de su cumpleaños era muy quisquillosa, más ahora que estaba sola en Kanagawa, quería fuera perfecta**-les prometo que les prepararé algo rico para comer**

**-¿Por qué compraste tantas cosas?-**se quejaba el moreno, llevando bolsas llenas de globos, serpentinas, vasos plásticos y todo lo que se necesitaba para una fiesta de cumpleaños

**-Porque quiero que sea una gran fiesta, además, es mejor que sobre a que falte**

**-¿Y por qué compraste ropa?-**pregunta el rubio, viéndose lleno de cajas y bolsas, igual que Takamiya

**-Por que quiero verme mejor que nunca-**algo coqueta

El ejército solo se atinó a mirar entre sí

**-Mujeres-**dijeron a coro

**-Pues acostúmbrense, vean esto como un ensayo para cuando tengan novia... si es que alguna vez la tienen-**con algo de burla, cosa que ellos tomaron muy mal**-bueno discúlpenme-**mirándolos con una cara angelical

**-¿Y la comida?**

**-Es que no tengo nada en mi casa y aproveche su amable ayuda Yohei, con eso les haré algo delicioso, después no tendré tiempo, el lunes vuelvo a ensayar con mi club**

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la casa de Touko. La dueña les abre la puerta para que sus amigos entren

**-Dejen todo en los sillones, después las subo a mi cuarto-**les invita amablemente, cosa que los chicos hacen**-Yohei, trae la comida, ahora mismo les haré lo prometido**

**-No sé como le haces para mantener la casa limpia-**le pregunta al ver la sala ordenada**-yo apenas lo hago en mi cuarto**

**-Solo organización Noma, solo eso-**le grita desde la cocina la vez que saca los fideos**-¿Les parece bien ramen?**

**-¡Si!-**dicen los que estaban lejos a coro

**-Yohei, ayúdame, saca la olla para poder cocinarlos por favor, están abajo de esa lacena-**dirigiéndose al sub comandante

**-Bien-**mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero para después hacer lo que le pidió su amiga**-¿Touko?**

**-¿Si?-**cuando abría el paquete

**-¿Que ibas a pedirle a Hanamichi? Dime la verdad**

**-Vaya, no has cambiado en eso-**recordando cuando eran pequeños**-siempre sabías cuando uno de nosotros metía-**con una sonrisa**-iba a pedirle que no le hiciera nada al feo durmiente, pero no se lo digas a nadie-**diciendo esto casi en un murmullo

**-Me lo imaginaba... creí que no te importaba-**echándole agua a la olla

**-Y no me importa-**algo defensiva**-pero no soy inhumana y me siento mal cuando alguien no lo está pasando muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-**mientras encendía la cocina

**-Llamémoslo intuición femenina, que también me dice que Hana está preocupado por él-**mientras coloca los fideos en la olla**-supongo que ya te diste cuenta de eso ¿o me equivoco?-**Yohei le responde con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza

**-Y nunca lo reconocerá**

**-Bueno, frente a eso, no podemos hacer nada-**dijo en un suspiro

De pronto los chicos se acercan a la cocina, el estómago de Takamiya resonaba fuerte

**-¿Ya está listo?**

**-Ay, si recién empecé a prepararlo, por lo menos hace algo productivo y pon la mesa con los demás**

**-Está bien-**para después sacar lo necesario para comer

La comida estaba lista y todos estaban en la mesa conversando trivialidades hasta que

**-¿Qué les parece que Haruko haya llamado a Hanamichi por su nombre?-**proponiéndolo Noma

**-¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de eso?-**le recrimina Ookus, agregándole una patada en la pantorrilla

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

**-Pues mira-**indicando a la muchacha, haciéndolo recordar que ella le gustaba su comandante

**-No se preocupen-**con una gran sonrisa**-eso es un gran avance ¿no lo creen?**

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con su actitud

**-¿Es que no te importa?-**le pregunta el gordo

**-¿Por qué debería importarme?**

**-Pues… por... que-**empezando a dudar sobre lo que iba a decirle, Touko sólo sonríe tristemente

**-Porque estoy enamorada de Hana ¿Verdad?-**todos dejan de comer menos Yohei, mientras que su amiga se sonroja**-yo… lo único que quiero… es que… él sea feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado. Se que suena muy cursi y todo, pero si Akagi siente algo yo no me interpondré…**

**-¿Y si no es así?-**le pregunta todos atolondramente

**-Lucharé para que se quede conmigo-**con voz resuelta, todo su cuerpo demostraba decisión, si el destino no le sonría a su amigo, ella haría todo lo posible para que sea feliz a su lado. Después mira el reloj de la cocina**-Espero que alcance a regresar a la escuela**

**-¿Regresar a la escuela?-**preguntan todos y la muchacha sólo sonríe…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Miyagi había decidido terminar con la práctica temprano, ya que los chicos se reunirían por primera vez con su tutor (los profesores ya lo habían elegido) para determinar una estrategia para sus estudios (le interesaba que Hanamichi y Rukawa fueran, en realidad, ellos no iban muy bien), el lunes empezarían las clases de reforzamiento y él también tendría que ir, era aburrido y cansado, pero necesario para que nadie, incluyéndose, tuviera que pasar por las penurias de los extraordinarios, sin contar que ya no soportaba el tenso ambiente que reinaba, se sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería esa seudo tranquilidad que se respiraba y el capitán se sentía incapaz de manejar esto. Aunque la práctica transcurrió con normalidad, la calma que estaba presente se podía perder con facilidad, los muchachos habían seguido al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, no le habían dicho nada, pero en sus actitudes revelaban su preocupación y el miedo que sentían si el nº 11 se daba cuenta y Hanamichi no se había acercado a él (Ryota procuró que tampoco lo estuvieran), sentía que esta situación era insostenible, no conocía a Rukawa tanto para acercarsele e intentar saber lo que le pasaba, tampoco intentaría imponer su autoridad como capitán, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era su obsesión por el basketball, más allá no sabía, tampoco le interesaba... hasta ahora. No lo sentía por el equipo, a pesar de que él era muy importante, sino por el mismo Rukawa, no hay como sentirse bien con uno mismo y el capitán se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que Mitsui le comentó sus sospechas

**-Muy bien, hemos terminado-**todos los integrantes se reunieron al oírlo, mientras que Ryota miraba el reloj del gimnasio (que daban las 6 de la tarde)**-no se olviden quie hoy tienen que reunirse con tutor, los que quieren ir pueden hacerlo, pero Hanamichi y Rukawa tiene que ir, es su obligación-**recordando lo que les dijo el día anterior. Los chicos asintieron y como siempre lo hacían, se acercaban hacia el closet en donde se guardaba los traperos para limpiar el gimnasio.

**-Gracias Miyagi-**decía Mitsui al acercársele**-tenía que algo importante que hacer**

**-Ahora eres todo un genio-**con algode burla, conociendo el motivo

**-¡NO TE BURLES DE MI!-**algo enojado

**-Jajajaja-**de repente su rostro se instala la seriedad**-Hazme un favor-**el chico de la cicatriz lo oye atentamente**-No le digas nada de esto al superior Akagi**

Esto sorprendió al muchacho, lo que le lleva a preguntarle la razón

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Este es un problema del equipo de basketball**

**-Akagi te puede ayudar**

**-Lo mismo me dijo Ayako-**recordando lo que sugirió la chica de rizos**-pero ya no pertenece al club**

**-Quiere intervenir**

Esto molestó un poco más al defensa, apretando los puños con fuerza

**-No tiene porque hacerlo, eso significa que aún no me tiene confianza para dirigir el equipo de Shohoku**

Mit sui recuerda las palabras de antiguo centro del equipo

Flash Back 

-...esta es su primera temporada como capitán, aún debe estar inseguro sobre sus capacidades de mando, aun no sabe como controlar los caracteres de los chicos-y poniendo un gran énfasis en lo que iba a decir después-especialmente a esos dos tontos-refiriéndose al Nº 10 y al Nº 11...

Fin Flash Back 

**-Y con esto quieres demostrarle que si puedes hacerlo ¿no?**

**-Si, esto es algo que tengo que resolver como el nuevo capitán, no quiero vivir bajo su sombra-**con decisión

**-¿Cómo lo harás?**

**-Por Hanamichi no tengo que preocuparme-**_"El profesor Anzai tenía razón..."_**-con Rukawa será más díficil... en realidad no se que haré con él, no puedo sacarlo del equipo, lo necesitamos para el campeonato, pero tampoco puedo olvidar como se ha comportado últimamente-**un poco apesumbrado

Al verlo de esa manera, Mitsui le dice algo

**-Se que lo solucionarás, después de todo, eres nuestro capitán-**dandole la confianza necesaria, a lo que Miyagi responde con una sonrisa de decisión

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El profesor siempre se iba cuando el entrenamiento terminaba, pero esta vez se quedó quería conversar directamente con el muchacho ojos de zorro. Al ver que no reconocía su situación, decidió tomar el toro por las astas, decidió hablar con él y escuchar de su propia voz que le había pasado en la selección que le había afectado tanto para bajar su rendimiento. Quería que sus ojos volvieran a tener ese brillo que tenía cuando jugaba, eso significa que tenía vida y las ganas de ser el mejor

**-Rukawa-**con su tono más calmado, esperandolo fuera del gimnasio, en un patio cercano-**quiero hablar contigo-**al escucharlo, el chico se acerca a su lado**-¿Qué pasa contigo¿Qué pasó en la selección?**

**-Nada-**en su habitual frialdad, el muchacho sabía a lo que iba, y era comprensible que buscara una respuesta a su "extraño" comportamiento

**-Eso no es cierto**

Rukawa se sentía incomodo, aun trataba de mantener su actitud huraña

**-No, no me pasa nada**

**-¿Acaso no confías en mi?**

Frente a esto, reacciona, a decir verdad no era así, le había dicho que quería ser el mejor y para hacerlo, el entrenador le dijo que tenía que ser el mejor en su país antes de partir a los EEUU

**-No es eso-**dejandole de sostenerle la mirada

**-Lo sé-**comprendiendolo totalemente y decidió dejarlo por la paz, notando que le afectaba mucho**-está bien, no te obligaré si no quieres hacerlo-**y comienza a retirarse de la escuela lentamente, dandose la vuelta antes de salir**-esperaré a que estes listo**

Rukawa lo ve irse preocupado y arrepentido por no haberle dicho nada, quizá él era la única persona que podía ayudarlo, con su sabiduría y experiencia, podía ver la luz, pero no se sentía capaz de contarselo porque se sentía avergonzado, le era muy díficil mirarlo de frente, sabiendo que fracasó en la selección...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras terminaban de limpiar el piso del gimanasio, los chicos se preparaban para irse, la mayoría se reuniría con sus tutores el lunes, ya que para ellos no era una obligación, pero para el pelirrojo sí y hacía sus deberes de mala gana, no podría irse temprano a juntarse con sus amigos (esperando que estuvieran en la casa de la cantante), pero bueno, al menos tendría un consuelo

**-Hanamichi-**le habla la chica de sus sueños**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**-Cla... claro Haruko-**con su clásico sonrojo

**-Pensaba ir a juntarme con el tutor hoy, pero tengo que ayudarle a Ayako con el inventario del gimanasio-**es que cada fin de mes, la escuela les pedía una lista de las cosas que tenían, para ver si faltaba algo (n/a: cuentas claras, conservan la amsitad)**-así que ¿podrías decirle que llegaré un poco más tarde?**

**-Por supuesto-**con mucho animo. De repente ve que la chica traía muchas cosas que cargaba sola, balones y libros de estadísticas, que eran mucho para ella**-¿Quieres que te ayude?-**con la esperanza de que le dijera si

**-No preocupes...-**e irremediablemente cayó al suelo cae al suelo con todo lo que cargaba, Hanamichi inmediatametne se acerca a ella para ayudarle

**-Haruko ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Si, solo me caí-**acompañada con una suave risa.

El pelirrojo la ayuda, recogiendo los libros que llevaba, los apila en el suelo y cuando se los entrega, sin querer sus manos se rozan, mirandose fijamente. Haruko nunca había detenido a observar el rostro de su amigo, esa cara maracada por el dolor y la desilución, esa era la faz de alguien que no lo había pasado muy bien en la vida, pero que siempre conserva las ganas de vivir, todas esas sensaciones los reflejaban esos ojos castaños. Ellos, que siempre han sido muy demostrativos, también podía ver algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender, además de darse cuenta de que no era tan feo, lo que causa que se quede perdida en su mirada

Mientras tanto, Hanamichi estaba en un sueño, viendola tan cerca de él, tan cerca de su rostro _"Tal vez..."_ pensando que pudiera decirle lo que siente verdaderamente en ese momento, decirle que ella ha sido la única que ha confiado en él, la única que no le tuvo miedo al acercarse (n/a: aunque en honor a la verdad, ustedes saben quien ha sido la primera) , quizás sea esa la razón de que Haruko le gustaba tanto que no se podía comparar con ningun otro sentimiento

**-Haruko...**

**-¿Si?-**poniendose muy nerviosa

**-Yo... quiero...**

**-¿Tu quieres?**

**-Yo... quiero... decirte... que...**

Pero en ese momento, se oye un sonido, el ruido de un trapeador cayéndose, hace que la quimera se desvanezca

**-Disculpame, se me hace tarde-**dice la segunda manager

**-Ah... si-**despertando del ensueño**-si, yo... ta... también tengo que irme-**dejando rapidamente la torre de libros en sus manos**-nos vemos en el salón-**corriendo hacia la salida

La chica lo ve irse, sintiendose extraña y con rubor en su rostro, recordando ese momento y se ruborizó aun más al evocar la cara de su amigo, haciendo que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo normal.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hanamichi iba camino hacia el salón que le había indicado Miyagi, pensado en varias cosas, bueno, especialmente en dos. La situación del zorro ya era demasiado importante para ignorarla, ahora todos sacaban sus propias conclusiones después de lo que hablaron, por supuesto que él también había sacado la suya _"Fracasaste y aun no lo quieres aceptar… o no te quieres levantar…"_, se sorprendió al llegar a esa resolución, conocía al kitsune mucho más de lo que se hubiese imaginado y mucho más de lo que quisiera, pero estaba seguro que no sería el primero en darle una mano para sacarlo del pozo sin fondo en el que se encontraba _"Eso jamás…"._ Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en que podría ayudarlo, aunque haya reconocido que estaba preocupado, aun se debatía en sus dudas de querer ayudarlo o no

**-¿Qué hago?-**se dijo con enojo, llevándose las manos a su cabeza y moviéndolas furiosamente, dejándose algo desarreglado su cabello

Pero entre tantos problemas, había una luz, ese mágico momento que pasó con la segunda asistente y esa era la otra cosa que ocupaba su mente. El tenerla tan cerca (incluso más que en la fiesta), el observar su hermoso rostro iluminado bajo un rayo de sol, era el séptimo cielo, también cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente, era como un sueño, pero no pudo cumplir su deseo de decirle lo que sentía, era el momento preciso, sino fuera por ese tonto trapeador que cayó por accidente o por casualidad _"Estuve cerca… creo que tengo mala suerte…"_ dos oportunidades en cinco días, eso si es tener mala pata.

**-Pero bueno… ya habrá más oportunidades…-**se decía contento, sin olvidar el notorio rubor de sus mejillas y caminando como un tonto, riéndose como un idiota, es decir como un chico enamorado desde la cabeza a los pies

Ya había llegado al salón, se dio cuenta porque había una silueta dándole la espalda, viendo como caía el sol lentamente. Por la intensidad de los rayos, no se podía distinguir si era un él o una ella, pero el pelirrojo no le dio importancia, demostrándolo con unos golpes en la puerta del salón

**-¿Tu eres el tutor?-**muy serio. Al escucharlo, la silueta se dio vuelta inmediatamente, quedando frente a frente, el muchacho se sorprendió**-¡TU!-**gritando con todas sus fuerzas

**-Me imaginaba que pudieras ser uno de ellos-**con tono divertido

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Soy la persona que te ayudará en tus estudios, pero mejor esperemos a todos para explicarte mejor-**más divertida todavía**-creo que faltan ¿no?**

**-Si, Haruko me pidió que te dijera que llegaría un poco tarde-**ya más relajado

**-Está bien, aun es temprano ¿y los demás?**

**-No lo sé, pero seguro que vendrá alguien más-**con fastidio, recordando quien sería la otra persona, la silueta asintió

**-Entonces ¿Por qué no los esperamos? Anda, siéntate, no te quedes ahí-**con un tono algo autoritario, pero el muchacho hizo caso y empezaron a hablar para matar el tiempo, esperando que los que faltaban llegaran pronto al lugar

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrarse y Mitsui estaba preocupado, si no regresaba los libros que había pedido la semana pasada, le cancelarían su tarjeta para sacarlos (eso era lo tan importante que tenía que hacer). A estás alturas no le convendría, estaba estudiando mucho para dar un buen examen de admisión a Shintai, y necesitaría más. Tuvo suerte, el lugar aún había luz, lo que quería decir que la bibliotecaria estaba ahí, seguramente esperando a alguien que se quedó leyendo en uno de los salones de lectura

**-Buenas noches-**saluda la encargada, al verlo llegar. La mujer de mediana edad, con unos pequeños anteojos, blusa blanca y falda negra, al principio se sorprendió con la actitud, era muy extraño, un buscapleitos que ni siquiera sabía el camino para llegar, ahora era un asiduo visitante _"Vaya que la vida daba vueltas…"_ pensaba la mujer

**-Buenas noches señora Matsumoto, aquí tiene los que pedí la semana pasada-**mientras sacaba de su bolso dos gruesos libros, uno de química y el otro de física (es que las ciencias básicas les costaban un poco) dejándolos en el mesón

**-Gracias ¿Quieres otros?**

**-Si, necesito…-**buscando un papel entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta que lo encuentra**-… este-**entregándoselo

**-¿Álgebra de Baldor? Veré si lo tengo, sabes que es uno muy solicitado-**mientras iba a las estanterías (n/a¿Quién no lo recuerda?)

El chico de la cicatriz se recargaba en el mesón cansadamente. Nunca se pensó en esta situación, estudiando para entrar a una universidad, sin duda había remontado en las calificaciones, hasta algunos compañeros le pedían ayuda, con sólo recordarlo, primero le daba vergüenza, para después reír para sus adentros. Sin contar la práctica del equipo, estuvo pesada, además de tensa, con que las conclusiones que sacaron en limpio y la actitud que tomó el nº 11 al sentir la preocupación que sentían por él (ya lo había notado) _"Me recuerda a mi cuando me lesioné…"_ también recuerda la actitud que tenía el capitán frente a esta situación, sabiendo lo que realmente sentía _"Ay Miyagi, no sé como le harás…", _pero le daba todo su apoyo, además de ayudarlo un poco, en la secundaria también fue capitán...

Un ruido lo saca de sus reflexiones, unos libros que caían con algo de fuerza al mesón, lo había hecho una muchacha de anteojos, mirando fijamente el lugar en donde se encontraba los libros _"Seguramente la estará esperando…"_

**-Aquí está, estás con suerte-**llegaba la bibliotecaria

**-¿Puedo verlo antes de llevármelo?-**

**-Claro-**después la señora levanta la mirada y ve la muchacha**-buenas noches ¿Ya lo terminaste?-**algo ansiosa

**-Si, es un buen libro-**en el título se podía leer "Cien años de soledad"**-ahora quiero "El general no tiene quien le escriba"**

**-Está bien jovencita-**y nuevamente regresa a la estantería

Mitsui, al escuchar el alegre tono de voz que tuvo al comentarlo, extrañamente se le hizo conocida _"No serás tú…" _esa frase llegó a su cabeza, pero sin dejar de poner atención en el índice del suyo, buscando factorización y radicales

**-Aquí tienes, puedes devolvérmelo la semana entrante, jovencita-**mientras que la pistola infrarroja leía el código de barras**-aunque no lo creo**

**-Se lo devolveré el lunes-**muy feliz al tener la obra en sus manos

**-Está bien, que pases buena noche**

**-Igualmente-**tomando su pequeña torre de libros con algo de dificultad

**-Me lo llevo-**dijo de repente el jugador más valioso de la secundaria, al ver que se le había quedado uno a la chica, tanto que asustó la pobre señora

**-Muy… muy… bien-**tomando el libro para darle un disparo con la pistola infrarroja

**-Gracias-**tomándolo rápidamente para guardarlo en su bolso y de paso llevándose también el libro que dejo su compañera. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, ve el titulo "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada", se le hizo conocido y sin querer lo abrió viendo en la primera pagina el nombre del dueño, al saber quien era, abrió los ojos de sobremanera

**-Ey, tu tienes mi libro-**se oyó hablar una fría voz. Al levantar la mirada, Mitsui no podía creer que fuera la misma persona que estaba en la biblioteca

**-Si, lo sé, iba a devolvértelo-**un poco sorprendido

**-Gracias-**sin dejar de bajar sus defensas

**-No puedo creer que seas tú-**recuperando la calma

**-¿A que te refieres?-**un poco extrañada, pero conservando su actitud

**-¿No me recuerdas? Soy Hisashi Mitsui, de la secundaria Takeishi, íbamos en el mismo salón**

**-¿Ah sí? Pues no te recuerdo**

**-Yo sí, te llamas Nanase Amano**

**-Sí, ese es mi nombre-**en un tono cortante-**si me disculpas se me hace tarde para ir a casa-**y se retira hacia una de las salidas de la escuela

**-Sigue manteniendo ese horrible carácter-**mientras la ve irse

**-Después de tanto tiempo, aun me cuesta fingir ante él…-**suspiró la chica, pero inmediatamente sonrió-**me recuerda… me recuerda…-**tratando de controlar su felicidad…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El chico de mirada fría lo único que quería era irse, mejor dicho escapar de las caras de preocupación que le dedicaban sus compañeros, se había hecho casi intolerable, si fuera por él, los mandaría al diablo, pero no podía hacer más, tenía que aparentar que todo estaba bien. La actitud de los jugadores lo tenía harto e intuía que también sospechaban algo por lo que pasó el día anterior y en el comienzo del entrenamiento ese día, su comportamiento irracional y demente, sin duda había sido un grave error, pero ya que para qué, no podía remediarlo y ahora se tenía que comportar como antes, controlando sus emociones, evitando que se filtraran en sus actitudes, esa había sido la política de toda su vida.

Tampoco podía sacar de su mente las palabras del profesor Anzai "¿Acaso no confías en mi?" _"Si supiera lo que me pasó… verá que soy incapaz de irme a EEUU…"._ El entrenador tenía mucha esperanza para que él se convirtiera en un gran jugador, además había entendido el verdadero significado de la frase que le dijo antes de las nacionales, ahora que entendía porque Sendoh era mejor que él, era una gran oportunidad, pero sentía que la había desaprovechado en la selección

Eran muchas las cosas en que pensar para poner atención al tutor que le habían impuesto, creía que no era necesario, tan sólo llegaría a sentarse y dormir como lo hacía en clases. Inmerso en sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza al escuchar algunas frases sueltas…

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)…_

No les tomó importancia pero mientras avanzaba, se oían más fuertes….

I can mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)…_

Al llegar justo coincidía con el salón que le había indicado Miyagi estaba sorprendido al ver quien tenía al frente

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_ (Si tu saltas yo interrumpiré tu caída)  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_ (Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche)  
_If you need to fall apart_ (Si necesitas estar aparte)  
_I can mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_ (Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde)  
_You're not alone_ (No estás solo)_

Al terminar de cantar, la persona dueña de esa voz mira la cara del pelirrojo dirigida hacia la puerta

**-¿Qué pasa?-**al verlo en esas condiciones y ve a Rukawa en el umbral del salón**-Buenas noches…**-saluda cortésmente, era su compañera de salón, el muchacho de mirada fría estaba un poco confundido**-pasa, adelante y toma asiento-**mientras lo hacía, Touko explica las razones de su estancia**-yo seré su tutora para sus materias, los profesores me lo han pedido, espero serles de ayuda-**con una sonrisa dirigida a su querido pelirrojo, él asintió pero su compañero de equipo solo dormía, cosa que a la cantante le molestó.

Así que se acercó y lo golpeó la mesa con fuerza

**-Hey, si no quieres estar aquí, hazme el favor de irte-**dijo poniendo su mirada furiosa a la altura del chico, pero aun tenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos que lo rodeaban, sin recibir respuesta**-¿Me estás oyendo?-**aun más enfadada, tanto que lo zamarreó con fuerza para que le respondiera, hasta que se dignó a abrir los ojos, ella se pone de pie

**-¿Quién me despertó?-**dijo en su habitual tono y mirándola fijamente

**-Fui yo, supongo que oíste lo que dije**-en todo el enojo del mundo

**-Sí ¿Para que nos quieres ayudar?-**ya fastidiado _"Si hubiera sabido, no vengo, ni siquiera hubiera aceptado..."_

**-Porque acepté, además fue una idea de su capitán y no hubo ninguna objeción ¿o me equivoco?**

**-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?-**algo molesto

**-Ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo dejarlos, yo me comprometí a ayudarlos-**reafirmando su decisión

**-Entonces rompe tu promesa y vete a cantar tus estúpidas canciones**

Touko, al escucharlo, ya no lo resistió más, se había aguantado desde hace mucho tiempo, le había soportado sus insultos, incluso el que no se haya disculpado por romper sus lentes de contacto, pero menospreciar lo que más le gusta hacer, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso e hizo lo que sintió en ese momento

**-¡PLAF!-**se oyó resonar en todo el salón, era una sonora bofetada, se notaba que lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, tanta que dejó la cara de Rukawa mirando hacia un lado

**-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ, NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A HACERLO¿ME OISTE?-**le espetó con toda la ira que le tenía guardada hacia el muchacho y mirando al pelirrojo, que había sido testigo de todo en silencio**-lo siento Hana, pero no pienso estar en el mismo lugar que este imbécil-**con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no iba a permitir que la viera de ese modo, y tomando sus cosas se retira del salón a paso rápido

**-¡MALDITO ZORRO, TOUKO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE TE PASA, NO TIENES PORQUE DESQUITARTE CON ELLA!-**le gritó en la cara, defendiendo a su amiga, mientras que él aun tenía la cabeza inclinada, con la mano de la cantante marcada en su mejilla e inmediatamente toma sus cosas y sale persiguiéndola, alcanzándola en el patio que daba a la calle

**-¡Touko, espera!-**le gritó, la muchacha se detiene al oírlo

**-Es un verdadero estúpido, es un idiota-**comenzó a decir con ira**-ya no lo aguantaba más **

**-Cálmate-**Hanamichi nunca la había visto así. A pesar de que la conocía desde hace mucho, le había visto muchos arrebatos, pero nunca como éste**-ya se que es un estúpido, pero no te pongas así **

**-¿Qué no me ponga así?... acepté ayudarlos, pero él ¿así me lo agradece? Ahora que yo…-**cortando de pronto su relato

**-¿Tu que?-**algo extrañado

**-Nada, algo sin importancia-**más enojada _"Fui una tonta en preocuparme por él…"_

El pelirrojo de repente pone sus manos en los hombros de su amiga

**-Tranquila, trata de que eso no te importe**

La muchacha, al observar la calma que irradiaba los ojos de su amigo, al fin pudo calmarse de verdad, era como si toda la furia se fuera como por arte de magia. En esa discusión pensaba renunciar a ser la tutora de los chicos de primero que estaban en el equipo, pero si su querido pelirrojo estaba ahí, ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuera y no pudo evitar colocar su cabeza en su pecho

**-Hana… eres lo único que tengo-**murmuró, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el muchacho se sorprendió con eso

**-Yo estaré contigo, nunca más estarás sola… créeme-**hablándole cerca de su oído, correspondiéndoselo de la misma manera

Pero nadie contaba que alguien los observaba asombrada desde lejos

**-Hanamichi…-**dijo Haruko en un suspiro, escondida y amparada en la oscuridad

FIN CAPITULO XIII

Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que no hayan esperado mucho por este capítulo, jejejeje. Hanamichi no le hizo nada al zorrito que suerte, pero él si, Ryota se preocupa por el equipo y aun mas de las comparaciones que le pueden hacer con Akagi, mi querido pelirrojo estuvo a punto de declararse la Haruko otra vez y no fue ningun DJ quien los interrumpió y la tutora de los primeros resultó ser la cantante, y con la bofetada que le dio al zorrito, no será nada fácil este reforzamiento, y al fin se sabe del amor secreto de Nanase y de que manera lo demostró (todas tenían razón :P). La estrofa que sale de este capítulo es de la canción "Crush and Burn" de Savage Garden (me encanta Darren) del álbum "Afirmation"

Ahora a contestar los reviews

**Hipolita:** hace tiempo que no recibía un review tuyo, pero ya me explicaste la razón, no te preocupes y gracias por seguir el fic, además de desearte suerte con tu historia

**Khira:** pues si, todos se están preocupando por el zorrito, gracias por entender mi frustración por el final del manga (no es justo ese final) y que suerte que puedas leer Real (como me gustaría vivir allá T.T). Disculpa si te hice creer que el amor secreto de Nanase no era Mitsui, pero quería que fuera sorpresa (aunque creo que fue muy obvio T.T). Claro que tienes razón en decir que los comentarios animan y mucho, además de darme ideas…

**Kalid:** no sé si podré darte a Mitchy con una cinta de regalo, solo tienes que ser Nanase para alcanzarlo :P. Por supuesto que mi querido pelirrojo se muere al saber que la chica de sus sueños lo defendió con todas sus fuerzas. Miyagi pasará muchas dificultades para llegar a ser un buen capitán, pero no estará solo en esto…

**Marion Mayfair:** mira, creo que soy algo pitonisa con eso, jejeje, y yo tampoco se si Emi es media ramera, pero para encontrar lo que busca, tiene que hacerlo, no creo que tengas una amiga como ella ¿o sí? Gracias por los buenos deseos para sacar mi carrera, por supuesto que Haruko tiene que relacionarse con Hana, pero poco a poco, ella será parte de su vida, pero en serio ¿Rukawa como barbie y cantar canciones de Britney Spears? Jajajajajajaja. Y Yohei siempre mirará más allá y lo seguirá haciendo para ayudar a sus amigos…

**MaRukawan.n:** ves que no le hizo nada, pero el zorrito le pegó de nuevo y juzga la bofetada de la cantante hacia Rukawa… Y yo estudio algo con computadores ;)


	14. Borrón y cuenta nueva

CAPITULO XIV: BORRON Y CUENTA NUEVA

"_¿Por qué me importa tanto_?..." esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Haruko mientras caminaba a casa. Había decidido no reunirse con el tutor de los primeros después de ver el abrazo de Namiya y su amigo Hanamichi, esa imagen no podía salir de su cabeza, sobre todo, lo que expresaba: amistad, confianza, complicidad… cariño… _"no… no es eso… es algo más… profundo…"_ (n/a: para eso no es nada de despistada). Al pensar en eso, una enorme tristeza empezó a invadirla, demostrándola con lágrimas que caían "_Yo nunca he tenido algo así con él… ni con nadie…". _Aunque le costara reconocerlo, ella les tenía envidia, nunca había tenido una relación así con alguien y obviamente, con la persona con quien quería tenerla era con Rukawa, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no conseguía nada, menos ahora, al ver que el muchacho de ojos fríos parecía que pasaba por su peor momento, sería casi imposible. Lloraba por eso, lloraba porque tal vez nunca alcanzaría el corazón de la persona amada, porque tal vez nunca lograría tener una relación como la que tenía su amigo pelirrojo y la cantante _"… pero hay algo más… algo más… triste…"_ pero no lo lograba entender.

Había otro sentimiento mezclado, se podría decir que era una pena inexplicable y que volvía con más fuerza cada vez que evocaba el abrazo de los amigos de la infancia, hasta el punto de que esa sensación era la predominante razón de sus lágrimas. Cuando rozó sus manos con las de él, sintió una especie de electricidad que se intensificó más cuando lo tuvo más cerca de lo que jamás había estado (n/a: como la canción de Lucero), inmediatamente recordó que esos intensos ojos castaños expresaban algo que la hacía estremecer, que la hacía incomodarse con su presencia, que la hacía ponerse nerviosa inexplicablemente. Desde la fiesta de aniversario ya estaba intranquila y no sabía porque _"¿Qué me está sucediendo?...". _El haberlo llamado por su nombre sin querer, le complicaba las cosas, ya que extrañamente se sintió contenta de que Hanamichi se lo aprobara y ahora… esa pena sin razón que sentía al verlo abrazar a su amiga de forma protectora, no sabía que pensar _"¿Por qué sigo llorando?..."_ su mente era solo un cumulote emociones y nada excepto ella misma, podía disipar.

**-¿Qué te pasa Haruko?-**le pregunta su madre, al verla llegar a casa con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

**-Nada mamá… solo es un dolor de cabeza… no te preocupes-**tratando de sonreír

**-¿Acaso ese cabeza hueca de Sakuragi te hizo algo?-**le dice serio su hermano, como si estuviera intuyendo la razón de su estado de ánimo

**-No… -**apagándose su voz**-como le dije a mamá, es sólo una jaqueca**

Su madre le toca la frente con su mano para ver si tenía algo de fiebre

**-No, no estás enferma-**se dice aliviada

**-No quiero cenar, me acostaré temprano a ver si se me pasa un poco**

**-¿Segura hija?-**a lo que la chica asiente con una pequeña sonrisa**-está bien, pero si tienes hambre, te la dejaré en la nevera**

Al escuchar eso, la muchacha sube inmediatamente las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto

**-¿Por qué llego tan temprano? Creí que llegaría más tarde por el reforzamiento que les impuso Miyagi-**se preguntaba Akagi**-estoy seguro que ese tonto le hizo algo**

**-¿Por qué lo dices, Take?**

Ante el inquisidor tono de su madre, Gori se retracta

**-Por nada mamá…-**pero sin dejar de ver la escaleras por donde había subido su hermana menor

Tomaba la manija de la puerta de su cuarto, la abría lentamente, no quería encender la luz, quería a estar a oscuras, ni tampoco tenía ganas de sacarse su uniforme, así que solo se tumbó en su cama, dejando su bolso de la escuela tirado en el suelo, además de aferrarse a su almohada, ocultando su rostro e intentando controlar las lágrimas que nuevamente querían salir pero sin conseguirlo _"Hanamichi… la quiere… de verdad…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

No podía dormir, hace tiempo que no pasaba una noche insomne, pero prefería eso a tener pesadillas, evocarlas cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y despertarse desesperado y angustiado, queriendo borrar el pasado, queriendo olvidar su fracaso.

Estaba sorprendido con sus actitudes de los últimos días, incluso ofreciéndole pelea al do'aho, siendo que desde que se conocieron el que lo provocaba era él, había demostrado disconformidad y enojo, todos se habían dado cuenta, el ambiente que se respiraba cuando regresó después de tranquilizarse se lo había dicho, todos ellos le tenían miedo pero también compasión y eso era lo que menos quería de las personas que tenía alrededor

Flash Back

**-¿Me tienes compasión?**

**-¿Para que? Eso no es necesario-**dice aun sosteniéndole la mirada**-si tu mismo lo estás haciendo-**le responde son seriedad

Fin Flash Back

Las palabras del estúpido pelirrojo aun resonaban en su cabeza _"¿Qué es lo que sabe?_". Ya se lo había preguntado antes cuando no quiso golpearlo y se lo preguntaba ahora más tranquilo, la ansiedad de conocer la información que manejaba su compañero lo ponía nervioso. _"¿Se habrá dado cuenta con mis actitudes para decirme eso?... no… él me aborrece…"_. Descartaba totalmente esa idea, creía que era mucho su odio para que, de pronto, se preocupara por él, simplemente era inconcebible. _"¿Acaso crees que no he hecho todo para superar esto¿Acaso no crees que no pongo de mi parte?... Compadecerme… no sabes de lo que estás hablando, no sabes lo mal que me siento…"_ pensaba con fuerza, como queriendo que sus palabras llegaran a los oídos de ese idiota, pero obviamente eso era imposible.

Flash Back

… **esperaré a que estés listo…**

Fin Flash Back 

"_¿Cuándo será eso?... cuando me destruya… cuando no pueda más…"_ Esa sensación de impotencia crecía con ese pensamiento, sintiendo enormes ganas de llorar _"… pero no… ni estando solo me desesperaré… de esto debo salir solo…"_

Aun permanecía acostado y arropado en su cama, al lado, en un velador se encontraba su reloj despertador y digital que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, aun se encontraba oscuro y el frío se hacía más intenso, se notaba que el otoño se hacía presente con fuerza, además de sus propios problemas, también había algo que no lo dejaba en paz

Flash Back

**-¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ, NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A HACERLO¿ME OISTE?-**

Fin Flash Back

Inconcientemente se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada por la cantante. Aun le dolía, pero no era un dolor físico, aunque debía reconocer que ella pegaba fuerte, era un dolor extraño, era como si tuviera un peso, sabiendo que sería muy difícil de alivianarse _"¿Qué es esto?..."_ mientras cerraba los ojos recordando lo que había pasado en el salón después de que ella salió de ahí

Flash Back

**-¡MALDITO ZORRO, TOUKO NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LO QUE TE PASA, NO TIENES PORQUE DESQUITARTE CON ELLA!-**le gritó el pelirrojo, saliendo raudamente tomando sus cosas para perseguirla dejándolo solo aun con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda**-¡Touko, espera!-**eso lo sacó del shock que tuvo al verse golpeado por una chica. Lentamente empezó ponerse en buena posición y se levantó de prisa, sintiendo un impulso para ir hacia la ventana para ver si se había ido, pero se encuentra con ese tierno y protector abrazo que le daba Sakuragi a su molesta compañera, viéndola como se aferraba a su amigo pelirrojo con tanta fuerza, como las hojas que se sostienen a las ramas cuando arrecia el viento, estando tranquila, veía que toda esa furia que tiene en ese momento, toda la furia que tenía con él, se diluía estando con el do'aho, cuidándola como la hacía en ese instante y él sintiéndose lo peor del mundo

Fin Flash Back

Era extraño, tenía su mente dividida en dos, tampoco podía pensar en lo que había sucedido y sobre todo la imagen de los amigos abrazados. Lo había notado, había notado que en ese gesto se reflejaba todo lo que había entre ellos, esa especial relación de amistad que él nunca la había visto en las personas que conocía (n/a¿Cuántas personas conoce en realidad?). Recordando esa imagen, se agolpaban varias emociones, la mayoría eran sentimientos de ira, enojo y enfado, pero mezclado con tristeza, quizás era por saberse culpable por haber reaccionado con esa forma y que ella le respondiera con una bofetada su actitud odiosa y confrontacional, que quizás el pelirrojo tenía razón, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, que no tenía porque desquitarse con su compañera, aunque fuera una molestia… al sentir que ese peso crecía más y más pensando en todo eso _"¿Qué me importa lo que sienta?... Ella me detesta… pero… ¿Por qué siento que se preocupa por mi?..." _se cuestionaba incesantemente al recordar su mirada cuando trataba de despertarlo

Flash Back

**-¿Así les pagas a las personas que se preocupan por ti?- **

Fin Flash Back

"_Yo la detesto… igual que ella a mi…"_ terminó por pensar, quería darle punto final al confusión que tenía en su cabeza

Sonó la alarma del reloj a las 4:45 de la madrugada, eso lo sacó de todos sus pensamientos, lo miró y decidió levantarse y seguir con lo habitual, ir a un campo desierto para sacar todas las tensiones y dormirse en clases, esa era la rutina, eso era lo que siempre hacía, pero lo necesitaba para poder soportar su vida

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Un nuevo día había empezado, aunque la mente de un chico aun estaba en el día anterior. Mitsui aun no podía creer que se hubiera encontrado con esa chica que era famosa en su salón de la secundaria por tener un pésimo carácter _"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?..."_ evocando la imagen de la chica de anteojos hace unos pocos años atrás, algo más baja, con su cabello un poco más largo, con un rostro mas infantil, aunque con todo el enojo del mundo siempre presente, es decir, un poco más niña _"Claro… era por estar involucrado en peleas…"_. En ese tiempo, el chico de la cicatriz solo se preocupaba en meterse en problemas, cuyo tope fue la pelea en el gimnasio

**-¿Me pregunto desde cuando esta en Shohoku?-**se decía a si mismo mientras llegaba a la biblioteca para estudiar (encontraba e mejor lugar para hacerlo)**-… aun le gustan los libros-**con una sonrisa

Al verla de esa manera, esperando tranquila pero con una gran ansiedad, además del tono de voz que utilizó, le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos que tenía de ella, la mayoría eran de Amano sentada en cualquier lugar y teniendo un libro en sus manos, ausente de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, disfrutando o sufriendo con las historias, de la que se notaba, se sentía parte, sin olvidar del carácter del humor que tenia cuando la interrumpían, incluso con los profesores

Flash Back

**-Amano, deje ese libro ¡Estamos en clase de matemáticas!-**gritaba lo más tranquilo posible el maestro. Vamos, ya era la tercera vez que lo llamaba a atención, las dos anteriores no le hacía caso diciéndole

**-Voy en la mejor parte-**levantando una mano, como queriéndole decir que se esperara un momento, esta vez no era la excepción

**-Señorita ¿Me oyó?**

**-Si, si, si… cálmese y espere**

El maestro no soportaba más la falta de atención y sobre todo, la falta de disposición por parte de la alumna, así que enfadado camina hacia su asiento (que estaba ubicado cerca de la ventana y en medio del salón) y le quita el libro

**-Oiga, iba en la parte en que Ana describía a su primer** **amor-** (es que estaba leyendo El Diario de Ana Frank) muy molesta por haberle quitado su libro

**-Eso lo puede hacer en su casa, señorita Amano**

**-Como también lo puede hacer aquí-**mirándolo de frente, con un suave tono de desafío, manteniendo su enojo

**-Pero este es un salón de clases y por estar leyendo no pone atención **

**-¿Y quien le dice que no lo estoy haciendo?**

**-Esto-**mostrándole lo que le había quitado

Demás esta decir que todo el salón estaba en silencio, aun no se acostumbraban a que el profesor de matemáticas conocido por su rigidez, discutiera con la alumna de peor genio de la escuela, pero era divertido ver a un adulto doblegado por una niña, y como testigo privilegiado, estaba el jugador más valioso de la secundaria

**-¿Y que? Es más entretenido que su clase-**aun más desafiante

**-Señorita Amano, recuerde que soy su profesor-**un poco mas alterado

**-Y apuesto que esta discusión es mas divertida-**levantándose de su asiento**-¿no lo creen chicos?-**dando una mirada hacia el salón, que aun se mantenía en silencio, terminado su recorrido con el jugador de basketball. Mitsui sentía que en esos ojos irradiaban seguridad y decisión en lo que estaba diciendo y defendiendo, encontraba que tenía la razón. Era raro, siempre que ella discutía con cualquier profesor (eso era normal cuando le quitaba un libro) él siempre sentía eso, irremediablemente era igual, ella terminaba con él al recorrer con su mirada el salón

**-¡Amano! No soporto más sus altanerías, quiero que…**

**-¿Quiere que le resuelva ese ejercicio?-**suelta de pronto

**-¿Qué?-**sorprendido, igual que todos en el lugar

**-Usted dice que no le pongo atención en su clase por estar leyendo-**indicando un ángulo que tenía la medida desconocida**-Pues lo resolveré y me dejara seguir leyendo mi libro-**con más decisión que antes

Ella va hacia el pizarrón y toma una tiza, mirando detenidamente el ejercicio para después escribir X es igual a 87º. Al terminar regresa a su lugar, tomando de improviso el libro de las manos del maestro y mirándolo fijamente le dice

**-¿No es esa la respuesta?-**luego se sienta para terminar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en un comienzo, leer tranquilamente

Fin Flash Back

**-Y pensar que lo terminó ese mismo día-**con una sonrisa el recordar ese momento y ese sentimiento que tenia cuando la niña fijaba su mirada en él y sin más, de nuevo llega a su mente una imagen de ella, viéndola leer en su asiento, como la veía ahora sentada en unos de los mesones de la biblioteca, leyendo el libro que había sacado el día anterior, absorta del mundo exterior

**-¿Qué estas mirando?-**se interrumpe el silencio del lugar

**-¿Eh?-**Mitsui no se había dado cuenta de que era la realidad

**-Dime ¿Qué estas mirando?-**le dice enojada la chica de anteojos al sentirse observada por él**-¿No recuerdas que eso me molesta?**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**aun tratando de recuperar su calma

**-El que me miren cuando leo. Recuerdas mi nombre, pero no recuerdas que lo que estas haciendo me molesta**

**-Tuviste suerte que recordara tu nombre, así que no me pidas que recuerde más cosas sobre ti-**algo alterado

**-Ayer me acorde de ti al llegar a casa, eras la persona que más me desagradaba en la secundaria-**llena de resentimiento**-mejor me voy, no me gustar estar en el mismo lugar con un pandillero-**recordando su antigua fama mientras salía de la biblioteca, tomando sus cosas

El último comentario lo hizo sentir mal. También había recordado lo peor de ella, siempre encontraba las palabras justas para herir de la peor manera a alguien.

**-¿Por qué no puedo ser amable contigo?... Nunca lo he podido hacerlo… y me duele no serlo…-**se lamentaba Nanase mientras caminaba hacia el patio**-… que bueno que este año este por terminar…-**suspira tristemente

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¡No puede ser!-**se decía Kogure frente a la pantalla de unas de las computadoras del salón acondicionado para eso**-¿Ahora como lo voy a recuperar?-**sintiéndose torpe con lo que hizo con su documento, no había guardado los cambios que le había hecho y no sabía que hacer para restaurarlo**-tranquilo… vamos ¿Qué se podrá hacer?-**tratando de calmarse

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**se oye una voz detrás de él

El muchacho se gira para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de la chica con la que había chocado hace unos días, Emi Matsuyama

**-Bue… buenos días-**tartamudeando el saludo con sorpresa

**-Hola, dime ¿Qué te pasa? Quizás pueda ayudarte**

**-No lo creo-**algo apesumbrado

**-Déjame adivinar-**clavando su mirada en la computadora**-tiene que ver con eso-**indicándolo

**-Si…-**algo sorprendido**-tengo problemas con un archivo, no guarde los cambios que hice, además la aplicación tuvo problemas, se cerró de repente**

**-Vamos a ver que podemos hacer-**decía mientras avanzaba hacia el aparato, poniendo sus manos en el teclado, quedando en ángulo recto con respecto a la mesa, dejando su trasero en la cara del chico _"¿No puede ponerse de otra manera?"_ totalmente incómodo con la escena, además de ponerse nervioso**-es que tu estas sentado y esta la única forma que tengo para manejarla-**leyéndole la mente (n/a: era fácil con la cara que estaba poniendo, solo imagínenlo :P)

**-Ah… lo siento-**poniéndose de pie para que ella pueda sentarse _"¿Cómo lo supo?"_

**-No te preocupes, cada vez que hago esto, los chicos se me quedan mirando como tú-**mientras movía el mouse hacia el archivo dañado abriéndolo y aceptando el dialogo que se le presentaba en la pantalla y guardándolo con otro nombre**-¡Listo!-**con una amplia sonrisa

**-¿En serio?-**a la vez que se acerca al monitor, quedando a centímetros cerca del rostro de ella

**-Si-**girándose hacia su compañero. Al tenerlo tan cerca, un raro pensamiento asaltó su mente _"¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... es muy guapo…"_. De súbito, sacudió la cabeza, negándolo _"… siempre me pasa lo mismo… ya me resigne a que en la preparatoria no lo encontraré…"_ y volviendo a la realidad**-¿Viste lo que hice?-**él asiente**-eso es lo que tienes que hacer cuando eso te pase**

**-¿Cómo lo solucionaste?-**pregunta curioso

**-Me ha pasado muchas veces, se podría decir que es la experiencia-**cuenta muy animada

**-Entonces ¿te gustan las computadoras?-**la muchacha asiente**-¿Por qué?**

**-Puedes hacer muchas cosas, de escribir una carta hasta editar películas. Además puedes comunicarte y conectarte con todo el mundo y siempre sabes lo que van a hacer, en ese sentido son muy predecibles-**y algo triste**-quizás sea lo único que entienda**

Kogure notó el cambio de tono en la voz de su salvadora _"¿Por qué dices eso?..."_ mientras la miraba intrigado, queriendo saber la razón de sus palabras

**-¡Matsuyama!-**se oye a decir a alguien en el umbral del salón**-el maestro te ha estado buscando**

**-Ya me tengo que ir, me atraparon-**sacando la lengua en señal de derrota mientras se levantaba de la silla**-¿Tienes un disco?**

**-Si**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos-**y empezó a alejarse, llegando hasta la persona que la estaba esperando

**-Adiós Matsuyama**

La aludida se detiene en seco

**-Mi apellido es muy largo-**girándose rápidamente**-solo dime Emi y así podré decirte Kiminobu-**algo coqueta (es que eso era algo inherente en su persona)

El chico de anteojos estaba sorprendido

**-No-**responde cortésmente

**-Bueno, como quieras…-**para después sorprenderlo aun mas con**-pero yo te diré Kimi-**muy alegre**-nos vemos**

**-Espera…-**algo reducido por la avasalladora personalidad, pero ella ya se había ido

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El entrenamiento que tenía con Miyagi, habían pulido en gran parte las habilidades innatas que tenia Hanamichi, sin duda habían hecho mucho por él y eso lo ponía muy contento _"Ahora puedo decir de verdad soy un genio, jejejeje"_. Ese pensamiento lo reflejaba en un sonrisa mientras dribleaba y encestaba un tiro fácil

**-¡Si! Sin duda soy el talentoso Sakuragi, jajajaja-**con su pose patentada

**-Si, claro-**dijo fastidiado _"¿Hasta cuando dejaras de hacer eso?"_

**-¿Un uno a uno para terminar?-**muy animado

**-Pero descansemos un poco ¿si?-**mientras iba hacia una de las paredes para sentarse apoyando la espalda y bebiendo agua, su compañero de equipo lo imita**-Hanamichi…-**poniéndose serio**-quería agradecerte el que te controlaras frente las provocaciones de Rukawa**

Esto sorprendió mucho al pelirrojo, tanto que se atraganta con el vital líquido

**-¿De que estas hablando? Era verdad que no tenía ganas de pelear-**quitando importancia a lo de ayer**-además se lo prometí el gordito** (n/a: aunque ya saben que no lo ha cumplido a cabalidad)

**-Está bien, no insistiré más-**con una sonrisa**-haz avanzado mucho ¿sabes?**

**-Si, por algo soy un genio-**con su eterna arrogancia

**-A este paso, podrías ser considerado uno de los mejores del país**

**-Lo sé-**manteniendo su tono**-pero quiero ser el mejor de país y la única manera de lograrlo es venciéndolos a todos y en especial al estúpido zorro**

**-Pero ya lo hiciste-**recordando la hazaña de hace unos días

**-Pero…-**en su rostro se instala la decepción**-no fue de verdad, no está al 100 de sus capacidades, no me gusta luchar con alguien que no quiere hacerlo**

**-No sabía que tenias orgullo-**menciona divertido

**-Claro que lo tengo Ryota, tu sentirías lo mismo con tu rival ¿o no?-**un poco enojado

**-Tienes razón-**después mira al techo, suspirando, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para que el nº10 no estallara de ira**-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-**con un dejo de preocupación

**-No se ni me importa-**tratando de parecer indiferente**-pero sea lo que sea, tiene que superarlo**

**-¿Estas preocupado?**

**-¡Estás loco!-**más enfadado**-solo quiero que se recupere para poder ganarle-**con el rostro lleno de seriedad

"_No sabe mentir…"_ pensó el capitán "_Aunque debo reconocer que en parte tiene razón, pero tambien estas preocupado…"_ reflejándose con una suave risa

**-¿De que te ríes?-**pregunta extrañado el pelirrojo

**-De nada…-**y tratando de cambiar de tema súbitamente**-¿Y como te fue en el reforzamiento?**

En el rostro de Hanamichi se instala la preocupación, recordando el episodio del día anterior, sobre todo recordando la actitud de su amiga

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Llegaba la hora de que empezaran las clases y el pelirrojo paseaba por el patio haciendo tiempo (aunque en realidad no quería entrar) pero quería ver el estado de su amiga después de lo de ayer, teniendo en mente la frase que le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Flash Back

**-Hana… eres lo único que tengo-**

Fin Flash Back

Llegando a una banca, se sienta en ella para pensar que aunque siempre tenia en el rostro una sonrisa y demostraba alegría y felicidad todo el día, el muchacho pudo sentir en ese abrazo la gran soledad que llevaba a cuestas, toda esa tristeza que tenia desde que regresó de EEUU

Flash Back

**-Hanamichi-**le habla Yohei, viendo la cara de preocupación de su amigo, no se le había quitado en todo el día**-no te preocupes**

**-Touko esta sola en un lugar al que no había regresado en mucho tiempo y después de lo que le pasó…-**haciendo una pausa

**-Ella esta tranquila, trata de iniciar una nueva vida aquí y…**

**-Y tendremos que ayudarla, ahora nosotros somos su familia en Kanagawa-**terminando la frase de su amigo

Fin Flash Back

Recordaba lo que le había dicho a sus amigos cuando salieron de su casa cuando ella estaba enferma _"Si, yo seré tu familia… ya no estarás sola"._ Sabía de lo que le había sucedido, no podía creer que lo hubiera soportado en absoluta soledad, sin tener a nadie con quien desahogarse. De vez en cuando la pena se asomaba en sus ojos, pero sabia de su orgullo, sabia que no le gustaba que la vieran débil e impotente, demostrándolo cuando se fue después de abofetear al zorro _"Siempre has sido así…",_ mantenía esa actitud de alegría, excepto cuando la hacían enfadar como ayer

**-¿Hana?... ¿Hana?**

**-¿Qué?-**despertando de sus pensamientos**-Hola Touko**

**-Hola ¿En que estabas pensando?-**sentándose a su lado y acercándose peligrosamente su rostro, haciendo que el pelirrojo se incomodara mucho, obviamente no quería decirle que pensaba en ella

**-No… en… en nada-**tartamudeando la respuesta

"_¿Estabas pensando en mi?"_ realmente quería creer eso

**-Bueno entonces piensa en esto, el lunes tienes que ir al mismo salón para empezar con el reforzamiento-**con una sonrisa

**-¿Cómo estas?-**sorprendido al verla con su ánimos de siempre

**-Más tranquila, pero aun tengo ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas-**con furia en su voz refiriéndose a Rukawa

**-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por él**

**-Creo que ignorarlo no funciona, siempre esta ahí-**dijo con decepción y mirando al talentoso**-gracias por calmarme, te lo agradezco mucho**

**-Si, como cuando éramos niños, siempre lo hacia**

**-Creo que solo tú tienes ese poder sobre mí-**dijo coqueta y pícara, haciendo que Hanamichi se sonrojara levemente

**-¡Miren!-**se escucha a lo lejos

**-¿Ustedes solitos…-**pregunta Ookus

**-…tan temprano…-**agrega Noma

**-… sentados en una banca?-**termina Yohei

**-¡No es lo que piensan!-**muy enojado, dándoles a todos un cabezazo y caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela. Al ver esa reacción, Touko se sintió contenta _"¿Será que sientes algo por mi?..."_ reflejándose con una sonrisa. Así de feliz se aleja de sus amigos tirados en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe de un furioso pelirrojo, pero termina abruptamente cuando vio al muchacho ojos de zorro llegando a la escuela en su bicicleta, borrándose inmediatamente esa expresión de felicidad, a la vez que recordaba todo lo del día anterior, todo el enojo que tenia guardado _"No tenia porque preocuparme por ti… no me agradas y agradeces mi ayuda insultándome… no mereces nada de mi parte…"._ En sus ojos solo se veía un profundo desprecio y Rukawa lo notó mientras se bajaba de ella. Al hacerlo, el peso que sentía desde el día anterior se intensificó, no pensaba que verla de esa manera, con ese sentimiento presente en su mirada, le haría sentir tan raro… tan… mal, ahora sabia el nombre que le debía poner esa sensación _"yo… me siento… culpable…"_ como también sabia la única forma de dejar de sentirse de esa manera _"¿Para que disculparme?... no arreglaría nada…"_

Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron y Touko decidió seguir su camino detrás de su querido pelirrojo y el muchacho ojos de zorro tomaba su bolso, tratando de parecer indiferente ante su presencia, pero sin dejar de pensar _"Entonces ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo?..." _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hanamichi caminaba por los pasillo hacia su salón, aun estaba molesto por la broma de sus amigos _"No es cierto…"_, pero no podía olvidar lo incómodo que se sintió cuando se acerco su bello rostro hacia él _"Aunque… me sentí… extraño… incluso sentí mi cara arder…"_ llevándose una mano suavemente a una de sus mejillas y con tan solo recordarlo volvía a ruborizarse. De repente sus ojos se fijan en la chica de sus sueños

**-¡Haruko!-**dice muy animado, sin embargo se dio cuenta de los extraña que iba**-Haruko ¿Te pasa algo?**

La muchacha que iba acompañada de sus inseparables amigas, intentaba disimular ante todos que estaba bien, a pesar de que era todo lo contrario

**-Nada… ayer me sentí un poco mal… nada grave-**con una sonrisa

**-¿De verdad?-**muy preocupado

**-Si-**con un hilo de voz

**-Es que pensé que no ibas a venir al reforzamiento, ya que no lo necesitas**

**-No es nada-**no quería seguir hablando sobre eso, no quería dejar translucir algo de su inexplicable pena y cambiando de tema**-¿Y quien es el tutor?**

**-Hey, espérame**

El aludido se dio vuelta al escucharla

**-¡Touko!**

**-Hola Akagi, hola chicas-**con un movimiento de su mano

**-Buenos días-**saludan las tres

**-¿Y por que no viniste ayer?-**dirigiendo su mirada a la segunda asistente-**Hana me dijo que ibas a venir**

**-¿A que te refieres?-**algo extrañada

**-¿No le dijiste-**mirando a su amigo

**-No, ahora se lo iba a decir, es que ella es la tutora de los primeros-**con una amplia sonrisa

**-¿Tu… tutora?-**totalmente sorprendida y en su tono de voz deja entrever algo de tristeza, cosa que Fuji y Matsui se dieron cuenta

**-Me imagino que ibas a ir porque estaba el feo durmiente ¿no?-**en tono pícara, sabiendo de los sentimientos que tenía Haruko hacia él

**-Si… si-**responde torpemente

**-Bueno, te diré lo mismo que Hana, si quieres, puedes venir el lunes para empezar el reforzamiento-**sabiendo que le costaría lo inimaginado estar en el mismo lugar que el muchacho ojos de zorro

Suena el timbre de inicio de clases, con eso acababa la conversación de pasillo

**-Hanamichi, tengo que irme-**con esa excusa esperaba escapar de esa incomoda situación que estaba viviendo (n/a: según ella :P**)-tenemos un trabajo de historia que entregar ¿no chicas?-**mirando hacia sus amigas, esperando una respuesta cómplice de su parte

**-Si, es verdad-**dijeron a coro**-nos vemos Sakuragi**

**-Nos vemos después Hanamichi-**se despide mientras se va con sus amigas

**-Nos vemos Akagi, no lo olvides, el lunes**

**-Adiós Haruko-**como siempre el pelirrojo sonrojado

El trío de compañeras lo dejaron solos

**-¿Le pasaba algo? La note extraña-**le pregunta de pronto la cantante

**-Estaba un poco enferma, por eso no pudo venir ayer-**algo triste por no ayudarla

**-Pero veo que se encuentra mejor-**mirándola de lejos

Mientras se alejaban, las dos amigas no dudaron en preguntarle a Haruko su extraña actitud

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**empieza Matsui

**-¿Qué fue que?-**queriendo evitar el tema

**-¿Por qué te comportaste así?**

**-Además, cuando llegaste, no estabas bien-**continuo la castaña

**-Nada, ya se los dije, estaba un poco enferma**

**-No nos mientas, somos tus amigas-**insiste la chica de coletas

**-Confía en nosotras**

**-No se preocupen por mi ¿Está bien?-**con una sonrisa y adelantándose hacia la entrada del salón. Sin duda a sus amigas, no les convenció la respuesta

La muchacha había decidido no contarle nada a nadie ¿Cómo podría explicar algo que ni siquiera ella misma podía entender? Toda la noche había estado pensando, tratando de encontrar una luz a ese algo que no podía comprender. Al levantarse pensó _"Espero encontrarla…"_ pero ahora, que ella era la tutora de los primeros _"Pasaran más tiempo juntos…" _reflexionó con tristeza.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las clases habían comenzado y Rukawa trataba de dormir en su asiento, aunque aparentaba que lo estaba haciendo, eso significaba que todo seguía su curso normal. Por su parte, la cantante trataba de mantener la calma, trataba de no perder el control, hasta ahora iba bien, hasta que el maestro de inglés le pidió que despertara a su compañero para que completara una frase

**-No lo haré-**dijo con firmeza ante la petición

**-¿No quiere obedecerme Namiya?-**mirándola con reparos

**-No, no soy niñera de nadie, menos de alguien que no me agrada-**en tono de desafío

Al escucharla decir eso, Rukawa abrió los ojos de sobremanera, pero nadie lo notó, sus brazos rodeaban su cabeza. No estaba sorprendido, para nada, además lo intuía, pero sin razón aparente, esas palabras…

**-Esta bien-**dijo decepcionado el maestro**-no la obligare a hacerlo**- y se dirigió hacia otro alumno

Sin decir nada, Touko se levanta y se va del salón. Todos estaban sorprendidos, no le importó las advertencias del maestro, solo quería salir de ahí, no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que él, ya no lo aguantaba más. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse tranquila pero no fue suficiente, no soportaba tenerlo a su lado, ya no soportaba tener que despertarlo cada vez que se dormía, no soportaba verle la cara _"Ya no más… me cansé… una persona como esa no merece que me ocupe de él… una persona como él, que despreció lo que yo amo hacer, solo merece mi desprecio…"_. Esa discusión, la alteró demasiado, nadie lo había hecho de esa manera, al nivel de abofetearlo. Cuando se enfrentaba a ese tipo de situaciones, solo le bastaban unas palabras para dejar en su lugar a su oponente, pero esa vez, la descoló totalmente, la enfadó tanto que no encontró otra manera de descargar su rabia que esa. _"No se si podré estar en el mismo lugar con él en el reforzamiento…"_ de inmediato recordó el abrazo de Hana _"pero por ti lo haré… tengo que lograrlo…"_

Llegaba al techo de la escuela, quería hacer lo único que la sacaba de ese estado, cantar…

When you feel all alone_ (Cuando te sientas solo)  
_And the world has turned its back on you_ (Y el mundo te de la espalda)  
_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart (_Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje salvaje corazón)  
_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you (_Se que sientes que las paredes se cierran en ti)  
_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_ (Que es difícil encontrar alivio y la gente puede ser muy fría)  
_When darkness is upon your doorand you feel like you can't take anymore  
_(Cuando la oscuridad este sobre tu puerta y sientas que no podrás más)_

Así se sentía, pero no podía demostrarlo frente a nadir, ni siquiera a Hanamichi, pero lo había hecho con ese abrazo, había demostrado inseguridad y soledad _"No puedo hacerlo sufrir por mi… hoy lo hacías… solo quiero que pienses en mi… con amor…"_

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_ (Si tu saltas yo interrumpiré tu caída)  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_ (Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche)  
_If you need to fall apart_ (Si necesitas estar aparte)  
_I can mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_ (Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde)  
_You're not alone_ (No estás solo)_

Rukawa había llegado al lugar, después de lo que echaran por sublevarse al profesor (hacia tiempo que no le pasaba) e irse a dormir, mejor dicho, a intentar a hacerlo y olvidar esa punzada que tuvo en el corazón al saber los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia la cantante hacia él. Se quedó escondido como la vez que la escuchó en el salón de música acompañada del piano y sorprendido_ "Es la canción de ayer…"_

When you feel all alone_ (Cuando te sientas solo)  
_And a loyal friend is hard to find_ y un amigo fiel te sea difícil de encontrar  
_You're caught in a one way street_ (Estarás atrapado en una calle de una sola dirección)  
_With the monsters in your head_ (Con monstruos en tu cabeza)  
_When hopes and dreams are far away and_ (Cuando las esperanzas y los sueños se encuentren lejos y)  
_You feel like you can't face the day_ (Te sientas como si no pudieras enfrentar los días)_

Inexplicablemente, el oyente se sentía identificado con la letra. Aunque solo entendía palabras sueltas, el sentimiento con las que oía de ella, pudo comprender el sentido _"Así es como me siento…"_ ahora más acentuado con el desprecio de Touko

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_ (Si tu saltas yo interrumpiré tu caída)  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_ (Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche)  
_If you need to fall apart_ (Si necesitas estar aparte)  
_I can mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_ (Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde)  
_You're not alone_ (No estás solo)_

Ayer la había cantado, inconcientemente demostraba su preocupación por el feo durmiente, no lo sabia hasta que discutió con el. Inconcientemente quería que la escuchara, inconcientemente quería hacerle saber que no estaba solo, por eso estaban tan molesta consigo misma _"… no entiendo porque me preocupo por él… ¿Por qué lo sigo haciendo después de cómo me trató?..."_

Because there has always been heartache and pain_ (Porque siempre nos da un ataque al corazón y un inmenso dolor)  
_And when it's over you'll breathe again_ (Pero cuando este se acabe tu respirarás de nuevo)  
_You'll breathe again_ (Tu respirarás de nuevo)_

"_Despertaré de esta pesadilla sea como sea…"_ pensaba él

"_Yo respiraré otra vez…"_ pensaba ella

When you feel all alone_ (Cuando te sientas solo)  
_And the world has turned its back on you_ (Y el mundo te de la espalda)  
_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart (_Dame un momento por favor para calmar tu salvaje salvaje corazón)_

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_ (Si tu saltas yo interrumpiré tu caída)  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_ (Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche)  
_If you need to fall apart_ (Si necesitas estar aparte)  
_Ican mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_ (Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde)  
_You're not alone_ (No estás solo)_

Let me be the one you call_ (Deja que yo sea a la que llames)  
_If you jump I'll break your fall_ (Si tu saltas yo interrumpiré tu caída)  
_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_ (Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche)  
_If you need to fall apart_ (Si necesitas estar aparte)  
_I can mend a broken heart_ (Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto)  
_If you need to crash then crash and burn_ (Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde)  
_You're not alone_ (No estás solo)_

Esa canción había cumplido su objetivo, Touko se había sacado toda la tensión que llevaba dentro

**-Mantén la calma… solo eso-**se decía en voz baja

Rukawa abrió la puerta, ella escuchó y se giró para encontrarse con su mirada. Se llenó de enojo nuevamente y para no ponerse aun más, decide regresar el salón, por lo que comienza a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que él empezó a salir del edificio. En la trayectoria, ellos se cruzaron, sin decirse ninguna palabra, bueno… así lo hubiera sido, pero…

**-Discúlpame-**dijo con su habitual tono el muchacho de ojos azules. Touko se quedo inmóvil al escucharlo. Se quedó en el umbral por unos momentos, tratando de asimilar la palabra, la actitud de su compañero. Nunca se imaginó que le dijera eso, pensaba que no le diría nada, que la ignoraría como a todos

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**pregunta sin hacer ningún cambio en su posición

El no quería repetirlo, ya era demasiado con una vez, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas, ni menos a una persona que, en teoría, no le agradaba, pero ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía, era muy grande y tenia suficiente con sus propios problemas

**-Bueno… mira-**totalmente descolocada, eso siempre se lo provocaba, primero con la bofetada y ahora pidiendo disculpas. Ya no sabia que pensar, pero sorprendentemente compartían algo, tampoco le gustaba pedir disculpas-**el que no me agrades…-**tratando de hacerlo, ella tampoco tenia porque odiarlo sin razón aparente desde el primer día**-el que no me agrades no significa que tenga que tratarte mal-**se sentía algo tonta con esta situación**-así que… ¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?-**le propuso. Al ver que no recibía respuesta de parte de él, ella dice**-Me llamo Touko Namiya…-**haciendo una reverencia, pero al no ver un cambio de actitud, ella, un poco decepcionada, se prepara para retirarse cuando lo oyó decir

**-Kaede Rukawa-**de espaldas hacia ella

**-Mucho gusto-**con una pequeña sonrisa le responde y se retira silenciosamente, mientras que el kitsune se acuesta en el techo, murmurando algo

**-Un problema menos…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya era la hora de empezar el entrenamiento, todos estaban reunidos, sería el ultimo entrenamiento antes de su partido de práctica con Ryonan y tenían que estar lo mejor preparados posibles. No podían confiarse, a pesar de que Uozumi no estaba con ellos, Sendoh sería el capitán y sabían de lo que era capaz. Para Rukawa era la oportunidad de recuperarse, aunque no estaba seguro de lograrlo, a pesar de todo lo que tenía en mente _"… menos mal que ya no siento esa culpa…"_ pensaba después de que fue capaz de disculparse con la cantante y lo dejaría entrenar en paz (en teoría)

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, cosa que a Hanamichi no le gustaba, así para distender el ambiente, comenzó a hablarles mientras enlogaban hasta que…

**-¿Namiya es la tutora?-**dijeron sorprendidos los chicos de primero al escuchar la noticia de voz del pelirrojo

**-Es verdad, créanlo-**con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ellos se pondrían muy contentos al saberlo

**-¡Entonces iremos!-**explotaron de felicidad, por supuesto que irían

**-Que suerte tienen-**rezonga con un poco de envidia Mitsui al ver la felicidad de los chicos

**-No te quejes-**le menciona Ryota**-tú no tienes que ir al reforzamiento-**mientras que hacía piruetas con su balón

**-Pero no sabes como sufro con Kogure y sobre todo con Akagi**

**-Ellos si te ponen a estudiar, jejeje**

**-No me molestes**

**-Hoy llegaste de mal humor**

Y era verdad, el encuentro que tuvo con Amano al empezar la mañana lo había puesto así y no se le había quitado en toda la jornada. Siempre que la encontraba, cuando iban en la secundaria, se ponían a discutir y él terminaba así

**-No me paso nada**

**-¿De verdad?-**algo inquisidor

**-Déjame en paz-**un poco enojado**-Y tú ¿Aun estás enojado con Ayako?-**e inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

**-Ni me lo menciones-**no quería recordar el motivo de su enfado

**-Vamos, discúlpala**

**-No tiene porque involucrar a otras personas en los problemas del equipo-**con un dejo de enfado

**-Sabes que lo hizo por nuestro bien**

**-Aunque haya sido por eso, no tenía porque hacerlo-**ya dejando hacer lo que hacía con el balón**-ahora dejemos el tema, ya no quiero hablar **

**-Está bien**

Miyagi tomaba su balón, a la vez que avanzaba afuera de la cancha para reunir el equipo. Toda la mañana había pensado si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, aunque eso disminuiría el poder del equipo, era necesario. Ya lo había conversado con el profesor Anzai antes de empezar el entrenamiento y dio su consentimiento, tenía que hacer valer su posición de capitán, como lo había hecho anteriormente y por esa razón, se disgustó con la manager, pero no le importaba, tenia que hacerlo, era su deber

**-Chicos, reúnanse-**todos le hicieron caso, lo hizo el mismo, en esos momentos no quería hablarle a Ayako, aun el enfado estaba muy presente**-aunque el profesor Anzai no tenga decidido el equipo que se enfrentará a Ryonan mañana, yo sé quien no jugará desde el comienzo…**

Los integrantes estaban asustados, por el tono que había utilizado, podría ser cualquiera de ellos

**-¿Y quien es?-**pregunta temeroso el pelirrojo _"Voy a ser yo…"_

Miyagi tomó aire, sabía que sería muy difícil decírselo, sabiendo de su carácter, sabiendo de las ganas que tenía para vencer al puercoespín, pero sabiendo también que no estaba en las condiciones mentales para enfrentarlo, como también necesitaba un castigo por su comportamiento, aunque le costará el triunfo del equipo _"Ojalá que puedas entenderlo…"_

**-Rukawa…**

El aludido estaba en shock _"No puedes hacerme eso… por favor… no me alejes de lo único que me mantiene en pie…"_

FIN CAPITULO XIV

**Canción:** Crash and Burn  
**Interprete:** Savage Garden  
**Album:** Affirmation

Hola, mucho tiempo creo yo. Primero que nada, quería agradecer todos los reviews del capítulo anterior, ya que me alegraron en el momento más triste de mi vida, de todo corazón, gracias

Volviendo al fic, vaya, Touko y Rukawa empezarán de nuevo, Haruko sufre y no sabe la razón (incluso para eso es despistada), Hanamichi se le están confundiendo los sentimientos, Mitsui comienza a recordar a esa chica mal humorada y ¿Por qué Ryota está enojado con Ayako?

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Paulyta:** a mi igual me da pena el zorrito (y eso que yo lo escribo), él es una persona muy huraña, lo que hace más difícil su situación. Claro que el pelirrojo no es malo, aunque no lo demuestre se preocupa por su compañero, quizás sea la persona que lo haga reaccionar. Y Touko ¿Interesada en Rukawa? No sé jejejejejeje… Además de agradecerte de tomarte el tiempo en leer la historia

**Khira-chan:** Pues sip, tu zorrito quería seguir peleando pero de que manera se las detuvo Touko, jejeje… ¿Ves que en este capítulo se disculpó? Si no es malo, además comenzarán de nuevo ¿Qué te parece¿Intuyes que le pasó a la cantante? Como escribí en un capítulo anterior, se sabe en su fiesta de cumpleaños…

**MaRukawa n.n: **Claro que se la merecía ¿Soportarías que te trataran así sin razón aparente? Además, estaré esperando la continuación de tu historia…

**Marion Mayfair:** Pues claro, si Hanamichi esta ahí, ella soportará todo por ayudarlo, incluso soportar la presencia de Rukawa en el mismo lugar. Un pequeño acercamiento entre Haruko y el pelirrojo, poco a poco la chica se dará cuenta de lo que siente (en este capítulo se la pasó llorando). Y el conflicto entre esos dos, ufff, será difícil de solucionar para Miyagi, pero pase lo que pase, todo estará bien (como la frase invencible de Sakura). Con Nanase, Mitsui descubrirá cosas de si mismo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía presentes, jejejeje

**Yukie-chan:** no importa que no estés de mucho animo, pero agradezco tus reviews, además nos explayamos en el msn, jejejeje

**Obana-chan: **¿Mi historia te llegó al corazón? Que bien, además agradezco que seas una nueva lectora de mi fic


	15. Ambiente

CAPITULO XV: AMBIENTE

Ya era viernes, ya se acercaba la hora del partido de entrenamiento entre Shohoku y Ryonan. El gimnasio estaba casi repleto, si no hubiera llegado a las nacionales, no hubiera sucedido, su fama había transcendido a toda la escuela y ahora parecía que todos los alumnos estaban ahí.

**-¡Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!-**era el grito de guerra del ejército de admiradoras del Nº 11 retumbando en cada espacio del recinto. Cabe decir que esa pequeña secta, por decirlo de alguna manera, había aumentado de forma alarmante, ni mencionar que eran fáciles distinguirlas, uniformes y pompones rosas, además de pancartas, banderas y cintillos alusivos a la estrella del equipo.

**-Que molestas-**se quejaba una chica de anteojos, a la vez que se intentaba abrirse paso

**-Ay Nanase, no te quejes, además tienen razón de formar un club de admiradoras-**y con los ojos en forma de corazones**-Rukawa…-**seguido de un suspiro

**-Me extraña que no seas parte de su club-**le reclama al verla tan embobada

**-Es cierto que él es muy guapo, pero es dos años menor que yo-**muy pícara**-a mi me gustan un poco más grandes o por lo menos que sean de mi edad**

**-Nunca cambiarás Emi…-**resignada a sus actitudes y ella sólo ríe

**-¡Amano!-**la aludida se da la vuelta y se encuentra con unos de los amigos de Mitsui, Norihota**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien-**y mirando la bandera de apoyo que siempre traía a los encuentros**-como siempre vienes a apoyarlo**

**-Igual tu**

**-Si…-**en un murmullo sonrojándose**-no te he podido dar las gracias-**regresando a se dura manera de hablar

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por mantenerme informada…-**un poco avergonzada

**-No hay de que-**muy agradecido**-además, me ayudaste a pasar las materias**

**-No es bueno que nos vean juntos-**algo incomoda frente a tanta gente**-nos vemos después **

**-Está bien, nos vemos-**a la vez que se alejaba de las chicas

**-Tú tampoco cambiarás, nunca dirás lo que sientes-**muy enojada menciona la morena

**-Lo sabes bien, cada vez que le hablo, lo trato mal-**y en un susurro**-…como ayer-**muy triste al recordar ese momento**-así que solo me conformo con verlo de lejos…verlo que está bien-**dirigiendo su mirada a la duela

**-Pero ¿Hasta lo cuando lo soportarás?**

Nanase hace una pausa, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo, de sacarse esa careta de chica dura e insensible que siempre mostraba a todos, pero se había prometido a si misma que nunca se enteraría, que nunca se mostraría tal como era, no… eso no lo permitiría

**-Hasta el final-**responde con decisión finalmente

Emi puede ver en el rostro de ella su tristeza al decir esas palabras. Quizás la conocía mejor que nadie lo que sentía su mejor amiga, amando a alguien y no querer decírselo. La había sufrir cuando se enteró de su terrible lesión y su negativa de ir a verlo, aunque eso era lo que más quería, o cuando tuvo esa espantosa pelea con Miyagi. Se lo había dicho muchas veces, se había enojadas con ellas otras tantas _"Pero que terca es…"_. A pesar de eso la admiraba, porque ella no había encontrado a alguien a quien amar con la fuerza con que la hacía _"Ojalá que yo pudiera… amar a alguien de esa forma…"_. De casualidad (n/a: en realidad, cosas de la autora :P) ve a alguien conocido

**-¡Hola Kimi!-**gritó con entusiasmo y agitando con mano en forma de saludo

**-¿Kimi?-**se pregunta extrañada su compañera

Kogure al escucharla, se siente muy incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo saluden de esa forma tan efusiva, tanto que tímidamente levantó su mano para saludarla aun más recordando lo que le habían dicho de ella

Flash Back

"_Quizás sea lo único que entienda…"_ recordaba el muchacho de anteojos mientras guardaba el trabajo que le había recuperado, pero más que nada, su rostro triste al mencionarlo _"¿Por qué decías eso?..."_ se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza. Saliendo del salón de computación, unos compañeros de grado lo alcanzan

**-Vaya, vaya… eres su próxima víctima-**le dijo uno con un poco de burla

**-¿Víc… víctima¿A que se refieren con eso?**

**-¿Qué¿No sabes quien es ella?**

**-Si…-**algo avergonzado**-se llama Emi Matsuyama**

**-¿Y no conoces su fama?-**le comenta otro compañero

**-¿Fa… fama?-**aun más extrañado

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, para después reír a carcajadas

**-¿Cómo no la vas a conocer?-**decían

Kogure se sentía como un pez fuera del agua frente a ese comportamiento. Al detenerse, ellos le empiezan a comentar

**-Desde primer año ha salido con la mitad de la escuela**

**-Incluso yo salí con ella-**dijo el más entusiasmado de todos**-y es genial-**con una cara de baboso

El muchacho de repente se siente mal

**-¿Ah si?...-**preguntó despreocupado (mejor dicho, tratando de parecerlo)

**-Ahá, deberías intentar salir con ella, ya que tienes más tiempo que antes**

**-Con que era eso entonces…-**murmuró decepcionado y abatido. Había sabido de rumores de una alumna que era famosa por tener una increíble marca de tener tantos novios como chicos que había en la escuela, pero se hubiera imaginado que era su salvadora

**-Aunque no lo creemos, ella hará todo lo posible para salir contigo**

Ding Dong, ya era la hora de entrar a los salones

**-Es hora de irnos-**dijo el muchacho de anteojos, tratando de dar fin a esta conversación, tratando de olvidar lo que le había comentado

Fin Flash Back

"_Debería alejarme de ella…"_ pensaba el chico, obviamente pensando en su reputación y ocultándose de Emi entre la gente

**-Creo que ya se enteró de tu fama-**le menciona Nanase al ver que el ex integrante de Shohoku se escondía

**-¿Lo crees?-**algo sorprendida para después de decir**-Nah, todo el mundo lo sabe, no veo que porque él no…-**algo pícara, aunque en realidad _"Pero si ya lo sabes… espero que no te importe…"_ mientras lo miraba con atención

"_Que no sea verdad…"_ rogaba con el pensamiento, ya que esa chica le había agradado mucho, a pesar de su extrovertida personalidad, pero al verse que esa frase había llegado a su mente _"… ¿en que estoy pensando?..." _negaba con la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas palabras. De repente, a lo lejos ve a su amigo Akagi en una de las entradas del gimnasio

**-¿Listo para ver al nuevo equipo?-**le pregunta ansioso a la vez que se acerca

**-Si, vamos a ver el trabajo de Miyagi como capitán-**algoenojado

**-¿Todavía estás molesto?-**haciéndolo recordar

**-No lo sé-**después de una pausa**-yo solo quería ayudarlo**

**-Pensé que sabías lo que sentía**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Lo sabes perfectamente. Miyagi debe sentirse igual que tu cuando asumiste como capitán-**haciendo memoria de los primeros días de Gori en ese cargo

Flash Back

Era el principio de invierno y los chicos de tercero tenían un año menos en ese entonces, pero ese día no era cualquiera para uno de ellos, Akagi asumiría como capitán

**-Bue… buenos días-**empezó a decir tímidamente**-soy… Ta… Take… nori A…kaki, su nue… vo… ca… capitán-**con un poco de miedo.

Había asumido ya antes la responsabilidad en la secundaria, sin embargo, la preparatoria era diferente y su compañero cuatro ojos notó ese nerviosismo. Al principio tenía muchos problemas para imponer su autoridad, ya que, primero, no se había perfeccionado del todo (en especial en el dribleo, aun seguía siendo malo, pero ya no tanto), segundo, que de improviso, le dieran el cargo, no se lo esperaba ni tampoco lo había buscado y tercero, creía que siendo muy estricto (como lo era antes), las cosas no funcionarían con ellos

**-Akagi ¿Cómo te sientes?-**le pregunta su compañero mientras se dirigían al entrenamiento del club

**-No lo sé-**con la cabeza gacha**-no quería ser capitán y pensaba que sería igual que en la secundaria**

**-Me lo imaginaba porque te conozco-**en un tono comprensivo

Gori solo lo mira con sorpresa

**-No se como controlarlos…-**decía abrumado mientras miraba el suelo (ese era su mayor problema)

**-Pues tienes que buscar alguna forma de hacerlo y rápido, ya se acerca el campeonato estatal y no es conveniente que tengas dudas**

**-Espero que hoy me vaya mejor-**con algo de esperanza

Al comienzo del entrenamiento, todos los integrantes hacían lo que querían, eso se repetía desde que había tomado el cargo, ninguno de ellos le hacía el menor caso

**-Equipo…-**comenzó nuevamente tímido, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta**-equipo…-**alzando la voz

**-¿Qué quieres?-**le responde uno de mala manera

**-Quiero que den veinte vueltas alrededor de la duela**

**-Lo haremos después…-**le dijo otro sin ganas y despectivamente

Esta situación ya no lo soportaba más, había sido muy paciente con ellos, al diablo la amabilidad, tendría que hacer como antes, ser un ogro

**-Equipo, veinte vueltas a la duela ¡AHORA!-**con un poderoso grito, haciendo temblar a sus dirigidos**-¡QUE ESPERAN!-**al ver que ninguno se movía por el miedo que les había infundido y rápidamente le hacen caso. Kogure solo sonreía _"eso era lo que tenías que hacer… ser tu mismo"_ mientras corría las mencionadas vueltas.

Fin Flash Back

**-Si lo recuerdo-**mirándolo con enfado

**-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que es estar en sus zapatos-**y observando el campo de juego**-además, debes recordar que ya no eres el capitán**

Esa frase entristeció a Akagi, aun realmente no le tomaba el peso de esas palabras, de haber dejado el equipo, aun se sentía parte de él, aun sentía que tenía que hacer algo, intervenir y tratar de solucionar la crisis por la que estaban pasando _"pero… es cierto…ya no juego más…"_

**-Lo sé-**responde finalmente**-pero si Ayako me buscó, eso significa que todavía toman en cuenta mi opinión**

**-Aun no entiendes ¿verdad?-**dice Kogure, refiriéndose al pequeño defensa, a lo que su oyente lo mira desconcertado.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Flash Back

Antes de empezar el entrenamiento del día de ayer, Ryota se encontraba practicando su dribleo, un poco de práctica no le hacía mal a nadie, sobre todo a su técnica, y si quería vencer al mejor armador de Kanagawa, Shinichi Maki. En unas de sus pocas equivocaciones, el balón rueda hacia una de las salidas del gimnasio y… se dio cuenta que estaba su antiguo capitán. Akagi lo levanta, comenzando a darle bote

**-Buenas tardes superior-**lo saluda respetuosamente

**-Buenas tardes Miyagi**-mientras le lanzaba el balón

El chico del arete sigue con su entrenamiento, a la vez que comienza a hablar

**-¿Qué desea?-**sin perder la solemnidad con la que siempre se refería a él cuando le hablaba

**-Hablar contigo**

**-¿De que?**

**-De lo que pasó entre Sakuragi y Rukawa**

Miyagi inmediatamente deja de driblear, sosteniendo el balón con ambas manos y dirigiendo su mirada más seria hacia el chico de tercero

**-Ese es un problema que tengo que solucionar por ser el capitán **

**-Yo puedo ayudarte, se como son, en especial ese cabeza hueca-**refiriéndose al pelirrojo

**-Yo también se como se comportan-**tratando de mantener la tranquilidad**-ya estoy medidas para resolverlo**

**-¿Puedes decírmelas?**

**-No-**con seriedad mezclada con enojo**-esto es algo que solo le importa al equipo**

Al ver que estaba a la defensiva, Akagi decidió no seguir insistiendo y prefirió irse del lugar sin despedirse. El defensa se quedó solo, estaba enfadado, tanto que lanzó el balón lejos de él en señal de desquite

**-Ryota ¿Qué te pasa?-**se oye una voz femenina, mientras entraba al recinto, obviamente sorprendida por ese comportamiento

El chico la reconoció inmediatamente

**-¿Por qué Ayako, por qué?-**tratando de controlar su ira y dándole la espalda

**-No se de que me hablas**

**-¿Por qué le pediste ayuda al superior Akagi?-**recordando que ella le había ofrecido esa opción. La chica se queda en silencio**-¡Vamos, contéstame!-**alzando la voz

**-Porque pensé que eso era lo mejor-**responde finalmente

**-Pues te equivocaste-**dándose vuelta para mirarla con enfado**-no necesito la ayuda de nadie**

De repente se escucharon murmullos que se hacían más fuertes mientras se acercaban al gimnasio

**-Espero que no sea muy duro el entrenamiento**

**-Si, pero sabiendo como es Miyagi…**

**-Ryota, déjame explicarte, lo hice por…-**pero se detuvo al oír a los jugadores, pero más que nada, al mirarlo con atención, sobre todo su mirada, dando por terminada la discusión

Fin Flash Back

El capitán estaba solo en los camerinos, había decidido llegar temprano para pensar en lo sucedido con la chica de rizos, estaba ensimismado en sus recuerdos del día anterior. Con la visita de Akagi, se sintió muy mal, sintió que era incapaz de manejar un equipo, indigno del cargo _"Pero es mi responsabilidad…". _Sin embargo, lo que más le había dolido era que la muchacha de sus sueños no confiaba en él, en su capacidad de liderazgo _"No tenía porque hacerlo…",_ eso lo entristecía demasiado _"¿acaso no tienes confianza en mí¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo bien?..."._ Pensar en ello lo llenaba de pena y de enojo, él era el capitán, él debía encargarse de todo y nadie debía intervenir

**-Miyagi… Miyagi…**

**-¿Qué?-**levantando la mirada hacia su compañero**-¡Ah, Yasuda!-**despertándolo de sus pensamientos**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo**

**-¿Alguien?-**se pregunta, de repente recuerda quien es**-¡Ah, si! Voy inmediatamente ¿Dónde está?**

**-Afuera**

El chico del arete se levanta de la banca en donde estaba sentado y avanza hacia la puerta, tenía razón, era la persona que estaba esperando…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Una tropa de jóvenes de gran estatura avanzaba hacia la entrada de la preparatoria de Shohoku, delante de ellos estaba un hombre que parecía… no… realmente estaba muy enojado

**-Llegamos tarde-**decía**-todo por tu culpa-**dirigiendo su mirada a uno que tenía cabellos oscuros parados, como un puercoespín

**-Discúlpeme director Taoka-**con su preciosa sonrisa y su clásica despreocupación**-es que me quedé dormido jejejejeje**

**-Debes ser más responsable ¡Ahora eres el nuevo capitán de Ryonan!-**casi salido de sus cabales

**-Eso lo sé, no volverá a pasar**

**-Espero que cumplas con lo que prometes Sendoh-**volviendo su mirada al frente**-vamos, deben estar esperándolos-**ordenó

El director Taoka, conocido por su estricto entrenamiento, realmente estaba preocupado. Al ver los datos que había traído Hikoichi Aida, su asistente, de la actuación de Shohoku en el campeonato nacional, estaba sorprendido, vio que Rukawa pudo vencer al mejor jugador de las preparatorias, Eiji Sawakita, con eso se había ganado un cupo para pertenecer a la selección, el avance de Miyagi como base y armador del juego, Mitsui y su gran fuerza de voluntad, demostrado en el hecho de que se quedó hasta el final con lo cansado que estaba y sobre todo, el avance del principiante Sakuragi. Desde el principio había visto las capacidades innatas y tenía miedo de que avanzara rápido, pero nunca se imaginó que llegará enfrentarse de igual a igual al centro de Sannoh, el equipo campeón del año pasado _"Ahora tomará el lugar de Akagi… será muy difícil de encestar… espero que mi estrategia funcione… además…"_ mirando hacia atrás _"… él será capaz de detenerlo…"_ pensaba el hombre optimista y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo

Sin duda tenía un equipo, Uekusa era un buen jugador y armaba muy bien las jugadas de su equipo con pases rápidos y eficientes, era bueno dribleando, aunque no fuera excepcional cumplía a cabalidad las tareas y funciones que le encomendaban. Koshino tenía una excelente técnica y era muy efectivo en su posición, hacía buenas asistencias y buena resistencia física. Fukuda era un excelente tirador y atacante, con su exhaustivo entrenamiento esperaba que hubiera mejorado se defensa. Por último la estrella de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh, tenía una buena visión del juego, realizaba excelentes jugadas colectivas y mejor aún las individuales, podía jugar en cualquier posición (como olvidar su enfrentamiento con Maki). Ahora vería su verdadera capacidad como líder, sabía que lo era, no tenía duda de eso, el partido con Shohoku sería la primera valla a vencer, además tenía un as bajo la manga.

Entre ellos venía un rostro desconocido, un nuevo integrante. Era alto, 1,95, cabello negro muy corto, ojos castaños muy oscuros, con un rostro muy apacible, pero las apariencias engañaban

**-¿Nervioso Uchida?-**le pregunta Sendoh (eran compañeros de salón)**-este sería tu primer partido después de mucho**

**-Si-**con una sonrisa**-espero que pueda rendir como antes**

**-En los entrenamientos anduviste muy bien**

**-Pero este será un partido real, los datos de Hikoichi dicen que mi rival es muy fuerte**

**-Sin embargo, el es sólo un principiante, así que están en la mismas condiciones-**a lo que su oyente le responde con una cara de confianza. Es que para este muchacho, este sería su revancha, su regreso al proyecto que había dejado por mucho tiempo

**-Buenos días director Taoka-**saluda el profesor Anzai, mientras se acercaba acompañado de las dos asistentes

**-Buenos días-**con una reverencia-discúlpenos por haber llegado tarde, **dirigiendo su mirada hacia el irresponsable capitán del equipo**

**-No se preocupe hohoho-**dándose cuenta del gesto del hombre**-acompáñenos, les diremos donde está su camerino-**dándose vuelta, empezando a caminar hacia el edificio de la escuela

La segunda asistente se acerca a Ayako, quería saber porque tenía ese semblante triste, en ella era raro que se comportara así, Haruko siempre la veía con mucha alegría y dándole todo su apoyo desde la banca a su equipo

**-¿Te pasa algo?-**le pregunta entre murmullos

La chica de rizos levanta la mirada para verle el rostro

**-No me pasa nada-**con una sonrisa algo fingida

**-¿En serio?**

**-Claro, no te preocupes, ahora deberíamos interesarnos en que Shohoku gane-**tratando de cambiar de tema**-además, yo debería preguntarte eso…**

Haruko se sorprendió, no quería hacer notar que aún estaba triste, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz

Ayako por su parte, aun recordaba esos ojos llenos de furia que tenía Ryota cuando la miró mientras discutían, aun lo recordaba y aun… le dolía

Flash Back

La primera asistente esperaba al capitán fuera del gimnasio, acabó rápido con sus obligaciones rápidamente para hablarle. Quería, mejor dicho, tenía tantas ganas de explicarle las razones por lo que le pidió ayuda a Akagi, quería terminar la conversación de la tarde. Estaba nerviosa, nunca lo había visto así, estaba tan acostumbrada a que la tratara bien, incluso le soportaba lo empalagoso y galante que podría ser, pero jamás molesto con ella y eso le causaba pena.

Había esperado que todos se hubieran marchado para hablar privadamente, se movía de un lado a otro, dando muestra de su nerviosismo, que se detuvo cuando lo vio salir acompañado de su amigo pelirrojo

**-Ryota…-**mientras corría hacia ellos. Hanamichi se detuvo, pero el aludido no quería hacerlo, pero su acompañante lo toma de un brazo**-quiero hablar contigo…-**decía un poco agitada cuando llega a ellos

**-Pues yo no-**respondió el defensa, sorprendiendo a ambos

**-Yo… mejor los dejo…-**dijo el talentoso mientras se iba, dándose cuenta de la tensión se respiraba entre ellos

**-Déjame explicarte por favor**

**-Ya te lo dije, no quiero hablar contigo**

**-Lo haré aunque no quieras-**dijo algo alterada**-lo hice porque se que él te puede ayudar a resolverlo**

Ryota sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

**-Eso es algo que tengo que solucionarlo solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, ni menos del superior Akagi**

**-¡No te comportes como un niño!-**ya harta de su actitud

**-¿No confías en mi, verdad?-**dijo de repente muy dolido**-no crees que sea un buen capitán **

**-Yo… quise decir eso… yo no pienso eso…-**algo sorprendida

**-Es eso lo que piensas-**bajando la cabeza**-ya no quiero hablar contigo-**mientras le da la espalda y se hace camino al andar, yéndose a casa, dejando a Ayako desconcertada frente a su actitud, pero aun quería explicarle

Fin Flash Back

"_¿Será cierto que no confío en él?..."_ se preguntaba la muchacha después de esa conversación ¿estaba tan insegura de las capacidades de Miyagi? No, eso no era verdad, se lo había dicho cuando lo vio aproblemado por el equipo con respecto a los estudios, se lo dijo sinceramente_ "yo solo quería lo mejor para el equipo… lo mejor para ti…"_

Después de conducirlos a su camerino, el buda de cabellos blancos y las asistentes se encaminan hacia el propio, ya era hora de que todos los jugadores (o eso se suponía) estuvieran presentes. En la puerta, la chica de rizos vio que hablaban, muy animadamente, la jefa del club de periodismo, Mari Hawaii con el capitán, se dio cuenta que era muy extraño, pero no dejo sentirse molesta por aquella escena

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¡Ah, me quedé dormido!-**gritaba desesperado mientras pedaleaba lo más rápido posible en su bicicleta. Es que se le habían pegado las sábanas al pelirrojo, bueno, se había quedado practicando tiros y sus dribleos hasta tarde, tenía muchas ganas de vencer a Fukuda (aun tenía cuentas pendientes por la humillación que le hizo pasar en el partido de que clasificó su equipo) y por supuesto al puercoespín (no obstante, sabía perfectamente que aun es inalcanzable), además de tomar todos los rebotes posibles bajo el tablero, sabía que sus actuaciones en ese lugar eran importantes para el equipo y superar a Gori en la posición de centro.

Estaba feliz de empezar el partido como titular, pero había cosas que le impedía estarlo completamente. Aun le preocupaba el estado de ánimo de Haruko, recordaba ese extraño encuentro que tuvo antes de que empezaran las clases, sin duda su respuesta no lo había convencido del todo. Ese comportamiento duró todo el entrenamiento, notó que ella trataba de actuar como siempre (es que como todo chico enamorado, estaba pendiente de todo movimiento de la chica que le interesa). Quería saber que le pasaba, así que después de la práctica, se lo preguntó

Flash Back

Cuando Miyagi dio termino el entrenamiento del día, el pelirrojo inmediatamente se acercó a la muchacha antes que se dirigiera a cambiarse para irse a casa

**-¡Haruko, espera! Quiero hablar contigo-**le dijo antes de que se fuera, la chica se da la vuelta al oír su voz

**-¿Qué deseas Hanamichi?-**cosa que provoca que el muchacho se sonroje inmediatamente (n/a¿Cuándo no lo hace cuando ella le habla? Además se ve tan tierno)

**-Que… quería saber que te pasa-**algo tímido

**-No me pasa nada-**repitiendo lo que había dicho

**-Se que no estás bien, se que te pasa algo-**tratando de hacer que confiara en él

**-Es solo que…-**mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en lo que iba a decir**-llegué un poco enferma a casa ayer, solo fue un dolor de cabeza**

**-¿Segura que no es nada más?**

Al chica levanta la mirada, teniendo un gesto raro en su dulce rostro, como queriendo decirle algo más, lo que causa que haga una pausa antes de responder

**-Segura… gracias por preocuparte por mi-**le dice finalmente

Hanamichi se decepcionó un poco con esa respuesta

**-¿Sabes?-**algo dudoso**-me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, yo quiero ser tu amigo **

**-Pero si ya lo somos-**con una suave risa

**-Pero…-**tratando de armarse de valor con lo que iba a decir**-quiero serlo… de verdad-**(n/a: pero todos ustedes saben cual es su verdadero objetivo) la muchacha se sorprendió con esas palabras

**-Te prometo que si me pasa, te lo diré enseguida, serás la primera persona en saberlo-**con una sonrisa, para después irse a cambiar, mientras que un embobado pelirrojo la veía irse

Fin Flash Back

"_Haruko… como me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que te pasa…"_ pensamiento detenido abruptamente, evitando que chocara con un poste del tendido eléctrico. Nuevamente se encamina hacia la escuela a toda velocidad mientras reflexionaba sobre su relación con la chica. Al principio, hacía todo lo posible para agradarle, pero se dio cuenta que no importara lo que hiciera, ya se había ganado su aprecio desde el comienzo, además de darse cuenta de que le gustaba jugar basketball, había intentado decirle sus sentimientos, pero el destino dispuso otra cosa. Al darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Haruko iba más allá de un simple capricho, que era algo más verdadero, se preocupaba mucho más de ella, quería ser su confidente, alguien en que ella pudiera recurrir, quería ser su amigo, como le había ofrecido el día anterior _"Ojalá que no estés así por Rukawa…"_ pero realmente estaba seguro de que era eso _"…eso significa… que le gusta aun mas…"_

La actitud de su amigo Ryota también le preocupaba, le había preguntado la razón, sin embargo no quiso decirle nada, aun más con su comportamiento con Ayako cuando lo llamó para hablar con él

Flash Back

**-Ryota…-**lo llamaba la chica de rizos

El aludido no quería detenerse, pero Hanamichi lo hace tomándolo de un brazo

**-¿Qué te pasa? Ayako te llama ¿acaso no quieres decirle algo?**

**-No quiero hablar con ella-**le dijo secamente

**-¿Por qué te comportas así? Juraría que te hubieras puesto feliz con esto**

**-Quiero… hablar contigo-dijo** jadeando cuando llegaba a ellos

**-No quiero hablar contigo-**respondió el defensa

**-Yo… mejor los dejo…-**dice Hanamichi, dandose cuenta de que algo no iba bien entre ellos y decidió irse

Fin Flash Back

"_Espero que no sea nada grave…" _sabiendo que su amigo sufriría mucho por eso.

Y extrañamente estaba preocupado por el zorro. Ya había reconocido su preocupación por él (eso fue muy difícil) pero entendía su comportamiento, el querer golpearlo, el querer desquitarse con todo el mundo, eso lo haría cualquier mortal que pasa por una gran angustia _"Ahora… ¿Cómo te sentirás con esto?..."_ al escuchar de él capitán que no sería titular en el partido de práctica con Ryonan _"No podrás enfrentarte a Sendoh… pero en tu estado, no creo que pudieras hacer algo… ni ser útil para el equipo…"_, aunque se comportaba igual que siempre _"pero estabas frustrado con la decisión..."._ Lo conocía demasiado, sabía que no estaba contento y pensaba que no vendría al partido _"¿Para que? No harías nada y no te gusta ser espectador…", _sin embargo, algo que decía que estaba equivocado.

Ya había llegado a la escuela, dejando atolondradamente su bicicleta en el estacionamiento preparado para ello, para correr hacia el camerino de su equipo.

**-Hanamichi, mira la hora-**le dice con algún reparo Miyagi

**-Pero el arma secreta llegó y eso es lo que importa jajaja-**siendo irremediablemente arrogante

**-Ahora solo falta Rukawa**

**-Aunque no creo que venga, después de la decisión de que tomaste-**le comenta Mitsui al capitán

**-Se que vendrá-**le dijo con una gran seguridad**-pero no lo dejaré jugar-**con seriedad _"Crees que enfrentar a Sendoh te ayudará a superar tu fracaso…"_

Todos se sorprendieron con el tono que usó el chico del arete

**-No puedes decir eso-**contesta Ayako

Él solo le dedica una mirada de enojo

Al sentir el ambiente, el profesor Anzai se había mantenido al margen, solo daba su aprobación a las decisiones de Miyagi, además de parecerle justas. Sin embargo, sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos del defensa y eso le preocupaba, el estado de ánimo de Rukawa había desencadenado cosas impensadas, además vería el manejo que tendría el equipo al no tener a su estrella, estaba seguro que causaría inseguridad del equipo al no tenerlo en la duela_ "pero también ha traído cosas buenas, vale la pena de que Shohoku pase por esta crisis, porque así serán más fuertes…"_, también tenía la esperanza de que el nº11 llegara, estaba seguro de que lo necesitarían.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Que bueno que llegamos a tiempo**

**-Lo difícil será conseguir un buen lugar y todo por tu culpa, Takamiya**

**-¿Mi culpa?-**decía el gordo mientras intentaban hacerse un poco de espacio entre tanta gente

**-Si, tu culpa, por esperarte a que terminarás de comer-**se quejaba Noma

**-No se preocupen, tengo un plan-**le decía Touko e inmediatamente se pone a cantar

I know _(Se…)  
_That's just it goes _(Que eso es solo una salida)  
_And you ain't right _(Y tu no estas en lo correcto)  
_For sure _(Por supuesto)  
_You turned your back on love _(Regresaste para ser amado)  
_For the last time _(Por última vez)  
_It won't take much longer now _(No quiero alargar más esto ahora)  
_Time makes me stronger, well _(El tiempo me hace más fuerte)  
_There's nothing more to say _(No hay nada más que decir)_

**-¡Es Namiya!-**gritaron los chicos al escucharla y obviamente todos la rodeaban

**-Hola ¿Cómo están?-**los saluda cordialmente

**-Bien ¿Vienes a ver el partido?-**le pregunta uno

**-Si, quiero ver que tan buenos son-**mientras miraba a sus amigos, haciéndoles señas para que se colocarán lo más cerca posible**-creo que ya va a comenzar ¿me dejarían pasar?-**con el tono más tierno que podría utilizar y sus admiradores la miraban embelesados, a la vez que se abría el camino para que la cantante pasara, yendo hacia sus amigos que ya estaban en los mejores lugares

**-Que buen plan-**le agradece Yohei

**-Es que es la primera vez que veré a Hana jugar-**con una sonrisa y demostrando un gran entusiasmo

**-Me recuerda la vez cuando hacías de niña llorona**

**-¿Aun te acuerdas, Ookus? Nos comimos muchos dulces gracias a ese acto-**todos asienten con la cabeza

**-Espera ver las ridiculeces de Hanamichi, son de lo mejor**

**-Por supuesto Takamiya-**con una suave risa _"pero creo que eso no sucederá…"_**-Vaya que hay gente-**mientras recorre con su mirada el lugar

**-Tienes razón, ahora si que el equipo es famoso, no solo por Rukawa**

**-No lo creo Yohei, mira allá-**indicando a la tropa de admiradoras. El subcomandante se sorprende cuando ella no se altera con solo oír su nombre, demostrándolo cuando la mira extrañado**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Por qué no te enojas?-**le dice chico del bigote

**-¿Enojarme¿Por qué?-**con esas preguntas, ella se sentía como una estúpida

**-No nada, no les hagas caso-**termina la conversación el mejor amigo del pelirrojo _"¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?"_

**-¡Ah, hola chicas!-**grita Touko, al ver a Fuji y Matsui**-¡Vengan!-**es que estaban relativamente cerca

**-Hola ¿Cómo están?-**dice la chica de coletas

**-Bien-**responden todos a coro

**-Supongo que vienen a apoyar al equipo**

**-Y a reírnos de Hanamichi-**termina diciendo el gordo

Se escucha una gran ovación, eso significa que las puertas del gimnasio saldrían los conjuntos que se enfrentarían esa mañana, saliendo al mismo tiempo se escuchan gritos de apoyo para Shohoku

**-Así que los de blanco son los de Ryonan-**se decía Touko. De repente sus ojos se detienen en uno de los jugadores y se sorprende al verlo _"Eres tú…"_ mientras sonría

En otro lugar del recinto, Emi se da cuenta de que hay un amigo muy querido en la cancha

**-No puedo creerlo-**murmura

**-¿Dijiste algo?-**le pregunta Nanase

**-No nada-**pero se detiene en la figura de ese alguien conocido

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aun se debatía entre ir o no ir mientras avanzaba a paso lento en su bicicleta e increíblemente no iba durmiendo, es que el hecho de que Miyagi lo haya dejado fuera del partido de Ryonan lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba _"No podré enfrentar a Sendoh…"._ Eso era lo que más quería, competir con alguien después de tanto tiempo, pero después de su fracaso no se sentía capaz de ganarle. Aunque su oponente le hubiera dicho que era él mejor enfrentándose en un uno a uno, aunque ya había entendido el verdadero significado de las palabras del director Anzai, aunque había vencido al mejor de todas las preparatorias, su decepción le pesaba más

Tampoco su comportamiento lo había ayudado mucho, era su culpa, el no haberse controlado, perdió la titularidad y lo más extraño de todo, creía firmemente que se lo merecía _"Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión…"._ Esa era la verdadera razón por la que asistiría, esperaba que Miyagi lo hiciera

No importaba si llegaba tarde o no, de todas maneras no iba a jugar desde el comienzo, se arrepentía de haber dado a conocer su angustia y desquite, ni siquiera con la intervención de Ayako pudo cambiar las cosas

Flash Back

**-¿Qué estas diciendo Ryota?-**le recriminaba la asistente**-sabes lo importante que es para el equipo**

**-Lo se muy bien, pero merece un castigo por su comportamiento-**con los ojos fijos en ella**-y sabes muy bien lo que me costó tomar esa decisión**

**-No puedes hacerlo-**seguía insistiendo

**-Ayako…-**dijo finalmente el chico ojos de zorro

**-Pero Rukawa…-**dijo sorprendida como todos los demás

**-Déjalo-**con su eterna máscara pero mezclada con resignación e inmediatamente se puso a calentar para empezar con el entrenamiento

Fin Flash Back

"_Espero no haberte causado problemas con Miyagi…"_ pensaba el chico con respecto a su compañera. Como todos los demás, ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su capitán hacia la chica de rizos, pero también se había dado cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Aunque pareciera siempre que no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, era todo lo contrario, notaba los pequeños gestos cuando le hablaba, pero la asistente lo disimulaba muy bien

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la escuela y escuchaba los gritos que venían del gimnasio, pero ¿para que aparecerse? No jugaría desde el comienzo, aunque eso era lo que más quería.

Oía los gritos de ánimo y también…

**-¿Dónde está Rukawa?-**esa era la pregunta que se hacías las admiradoras del kitsune y todos los presentes

El aludido caminaba por el lugar más oscuro, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí

"_¿Dónde estarás?"_ preocupaba Touko al no verlo entre los integrantes del equipo

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Nada Yohei, solo me preguntaba donde estaba el feo durmiente-**le dice sin importancia aparente

"_No mientas, estás preocupada por él…"_ demostrándolo con una sonrisa

**-¿Dónde está Rukawa?**

**-¿Se refieren al super rookie?-**pregunta Uchida

**-¿Quién es ese chico?-**pregunta Mitsui al ver de reojo al equipo contrario

**-Es alto, de seguro mide más de 1,90-**menciona Ayako

**-Ahí esta Fukuda Hanamichi-**dice Miyagi, palabras que hacen que el pelirrojo gire su mirada hacia el jugador de Ryonan

**-Ahora sabrá quien es el mejor**

**-Mira, Sakuragi te está viendo-**le dice con su eterna sonrisa Sendoh, el chico dirige su vista hacia el nº10, lo que causa que entre ellos salgan chispas con el cruce de sus miradas

**-Idiota-**apenas murmura _"Ahora verás…"_

"_Interesante… Rukawa no jugará… será mejor para nosotros…"_ eso era muy conveniente para el equipo de blanco, pensaba el entrenador Taoka

**-Muy bien, acérquense para revisar nuestra estrategia-**cosa que todos hacen, estaba muy convencido de que si la ponían en práctica, ganarían este partido

**-También le ganaré a Sendoh, nadie podrá con este talentoso-**muy arrogante (n/a¿es que no se pone nervioso con nada?)

**-Ya cállate, es hora de calentar-**lo regaña Mitsui y todos se van a hacerlo

**-Rukawa no está ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-**le pregunta Kogure a su amigo

**-Seguramente lo castigaron por lo que le hizo a Sakuragi-**_"Esta es una de las medidas que tenía en mente"_

**-Miyagi debió estar muy seguro para tomar esta decisión**

**-Esta arriesgando demasiado con esto**

**-¿Crees que es una buena decisión?**

**-Si, él merecía un castigo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo**

**-¿Aun crees que Miyagi necesite tu ayuda?**

Akagi mira hacia la cancha, pensando detenidamente su repuesta

**-Si-**con la decisión en los ojos

**-¡Hola!-**se escucha un grito de una muchacha**-¡Hola superior Kogure, superior Akagi!**

**-Es Namiya**-mientras saluda el chico de anteojos, levantando su mano, pero Gori se sonroja y mueve la suya como un robot

**-¡Hola Hana!-**saluda con todo el entusiasmo a su querido pelirrojo

El zorro que se mantenía al margen de todo, levanta su mirada al oírla apoyar al do'aho y se pone inexplicablemente… raro _"Viniste a verlo…"_ pensó con tristeza

**-¡Touko! Ahora verás como juega el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi-**pero no pudo continuar, ya que un balón le llega en la cara**-¿Quién fue?-**enojado por hacerlo puesto en ridículo frente a su amiga

Todos lo miraban asustados, no eran capaces de soportar la ira del nº 10

**-Ves que no te ibas a arrepentir-**le dice el rubio

**-Si, tenían razón-**con una suave risa

**-Ustedes ¿de que se ríen?-**aun mas furioso mirando a sus amigos

Haruko al observar que ese ambiente de confianza y complicidad nuevamente se formaba entre ellos, esa pena regresó, ese mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando los vio abrazados y la primera asistente se dio cuenta _"Creo que estás celosa… ya era hora…"_ al vez que sonría

**-Ay Hanamichi, siempre nos haces reír-**se burla Noma

**-Dejen de burlarse-**con un gruñido

**-¡Tu puedes Hana!-**le gritó la cantante

Al escuchar ese grito, el puercoespín mira hacia la dueña de esa voz y solo sonríe

Ya habían pasado los minutos del calentamiento y los equipos de preparaban para dirigirse a la duela, el chico desconocido (que hacia de centro) junto a Hanamichi se colocan en el centro del campo de juego para darle a sus respectivos equipos la primera oportunidad de encestar

**-Me presento, soy Daisuke Uchida-**se presenta amablemente el recién llegado**-¿Con que tu eres mi rival?**

Sakuragi se sorprende con eso

**-Si, pero no podrás vencerme-**responde con su típica arrogancia

**-Veamos si eso es cierto-**con una sonrisa

Rukawa aun se mantenía lejos, pero en un lugar en que podía ver el juego perfectamente, aunque le costará reconocerlo, quería ver el progreso del estúpido pelirrojo, desde que lo vio hacer su primera clavada, le reconocía un gran talento, claro, si fuera más humilde y dedicado, aprendería más rápido, pero ya había avanzado mucho siendo como era, agregando el entrenamiento que le daba Miyagi casi todas las mañanas, ya era bueno, podía defenderse solo. Ni pensar en su increíble capacidad de salto, incluso interfirió la trayectoria del balón cuando iba a alcanzar la canasta en unos de los partidos para clasificar a las nacionales. De pronto, a su mente, llegó el recuerdo de la combinación que hicieron para ganarle a Sannoh, sin querer, él le había ayudado a vencer a Sawakita, haciendo que no solo se cuidara de su ataque, sino también el del do'aho. Sin desearlo, estaba ansioso por verlo jugar, por ver su progreso _"Veamos que tanto has avanzado…"_

El árbitro lanza el balón hacia arriba y los contrincantes saltan al mismo tiempo, obviamente el nº10 lo alcanza, recibiéndolo Miyagi _"Saltas muy alto… valdrá la pena jugar contigo" _pensaba el muchacho que tenía el nº 14 en su espalda _"…vencerte será un verdadero reto…"_

FIN CAPITULO XV

Holas, ya saben que me demoro mucho en subir los caps, espero que este sea de su agrado. Un llamado a los expertos o por lo menos a los que juegan, ayúdenme, ya esta historia tendrá partidos varios.

El partido recién ha comenzado ¿Qué tan bueno puede ser Uchida¿Logrará vencer a Hanamichi?

La estrofa pertenece a "One day in your life" de Anastacia

Ahora los reviews

**Hipolita:** no me he olvidado de mi historia, pero tengo que darle prioridad a mi tesis, pero cuando termine, los subiré más seguido, lo prometo

**Khira:** que bueno que le des la razón a Miyagi. El zorrito y la cantante empezaran de nuevo, pero aun quedan muchas asperezas que limar. En cuanto al fracaso de Rukawa, ya no queda mucho para que lo sepas… Y con respecto a lo que le paso a Touko… queda un poco más y es cierto, los reviews me dan unas ideas… Y feliz cumpleaños

**Obana-chan:** espero que no hayas esperado mucho por este

**Paulikun:** Gracias por leer mi fic de una vez (que bueno que lo empezaste a leer desde aquí, porque creo que me saldrá más largo de lo que pensé :P). No sabes lo que me cuesta mantener la credibilidad de zorro, gracias por el halago. Aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo y creo que el yaoi no me nace mucho escribir (hice un one shot shonen ai que me salio muy cursi, así que la lección de ese día fue "nunca más escribiré yaoi o shonen ai" pero no escupas al cielo porque te caerá en la cara, como dice el dicho) ¿Sorprendida por Nanase? Te sorprenderás aun más con ella y con Mitsui (además El diario de Ana Frank también es uno de mis favoritos) ¿Con Sendoh? Tengo algo planeado, espero que sea interesante para todos

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** Obvio que Haruko se parece a Sakura, es que muy despistada (me guardo los epítetos más fuertes para mi). Rukawa pronto superará su depresión y Hanamichi mejorará aún más ¿Cuidado con Mitsui? No te preocupes, no le haré nada ¿o si? Se que las situaciones van muy lentas, pero eso es porque tengo miedo de que los sentimientos y acciones no se expliquen y no terminen de buena forma, que queden cosas en el aire, y para mi no sería bueno. ¿Touko huérfana? No se ¿Qué crees tu?

**Eris:** ¿El mejor fic no yaoi del momento? No lo sé, pero pierde cuidado, no la dejaré inconclusa

**H23:** de nada, como escribí anteriormente, creo que no me nace escribir yaoi, pero eso no significa que no me agrade (es más, con los fics de esta serie, me gusta mucho el género). No esperes que ponga la continuación para mandarme un comentario, de una u otra forma tengo que subir un nuevo capitulo. Ahora a la contestación en si:

1) Que bueno que Touko te guste (ya vi que te gusta demasiado), pero no creo que sea parecida a Hanamichi ¿o si?

2) Eso lo pensé desde el principio, que Rukawa fallara en lo que más le importa y conociendo su carácter, sería muy difícil salir de eso. Es muy interesante documentar eso

3) Además de estar enfadados con eso, Miyagi está más enojado con ella por haberle pedido ayuda a Akagi, espero que te hayas dado cuenta

4) Por supuesto, el encabezado de mi fic dice claramente "Historia no yaoi". Como escribí en un capitulo anterior, no todo el tiempo tienen que pensar en el basketball ¿no lo crees¿Liar a Akagi con Touko¿A ti te gustaría eso?

5) Un poco de amor no cae mal en las historias, además Haruko ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta

**Angel Nemesis:** Mitsui es de Inoe, asi que Nanase puede hacer lo que quiera con él :P. Que bueno que te guste la historia, los caracteres originales deben mantenerse y respetarse (ese es uno de mis objetivos). Nunca pensé que alguien se identificara con la historia de Touko y Hanamichi, es sorprendente, en serio, eso significa que no estoy tan lejos de la realidad (a todo esto ¿Por qué no se lo dices? Tómalo como un consejo :P) También me gustaría que Touko se quedara con él, pero yo no puedo cambiar bruscamente los sentimientos, además ¿no crees que se lo merece? ya que el pobre paso toda la historia tratando de agradarle y conseguir su amor. ¿Haruko acercarse a Rukawa? No estaría mal… Tampoco te tiraré cosas por la cabeza sobre lo que piensas de Ayako y Miyagi, el chico también sufrió casi tanto como Hana por conseguir su amor, también se lo merece. El zorro aprenderá muchas cosas y descubrirá otras en este fic, entre ellas el confíar en las personas y no se si él y la cantante se quedarán juntos. Mitsui se convertirá en un gran hombre, pero para otra más jejejejeje. (Los reviews largos me gustan mucho)

**Nae Toyama:** ¿Recién en el 5? Espero que apures la causa ejejejje, así tengo nuevas lectoras jejeje, espero que te pongas al día pronto

**Patana:** gracias por el review, de nuevo te lo agradezco, y nos estamos hablando. Además para eso lo escribí, solo para que se diera cuenta ¿Cómo tan mala con el zorrito? Pero eres incondicional al pelirrojo, igual que yop

**Marion Mayfair:** A mi me encanta la canción. Alguien que me comprende, ya que una relación se construye con el tiempo. Obvio que Haruko es muuuuy despistada ¿como no se va a dar cuenta, me pregunto? Nanase seguirá tratando muy mal a Mitsui, es parte de su doble personalidad jejeejee. Lo de los chicos de segundo ¿Qué te parece¿Quién tiene la razón? Y falta muy poco para que el zorrito deje de sufrir


	16. Estrategia

CAPITULO XVI: ESTATREGIA

Miyagi recibe el pase de Sakuragi y gracias a su velocidad y manejo del balón pasa a Uekusa y Koshino para encestar con un tiro fácil. El público estaba enfervorizado por la anotación del pequeño capitán, quien recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros desde la banca

**-Muy bien capitán-**les decía todos los que estaban en la duela

"_Pero será el único punto que anoten por mucho tiempo_…" pensaba el director técnico del equipo de blanco, aunque se mantenía desconcertado por la ausencia del súper rookie en la cancha, miraba con insistencia la banca del contrario de reojo _"si fuera una táctica del profesor Anzai, él estaría de suplente ¿Por qué no esta en la cancha¿Qué habrá pasado en el equipo de Shohoku?..."_

**-Entrenador…-**murmura el asistente del equipo. Hikochi quería decirle algo, pero ya no era necesario _"… también se pregunta porque Rukawa no está aquí…"_

**-No pude detenerlo Sendoh-**se disculpaba el chico nuevo cuando se acercaba a su capitán

**-No importa, es difícil hacerlo, además es tu primera vez después de tanto tiempo**

"_Será difícil, pero no imposible…"_ mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pelirrojo

**-Ese chico me recuerda a alguien-**murmura Yasuda en el banco del local

**-¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunta la asistente

**-¿A ti no se te hace conocido Ayako?**

**-¿Quién es?-**le pregunta

**-No puede ser él… es imposible…-**decía aun sin creer en sus propias palabras. La manager, viendo la actitud del muchacho, empieza a mirar con atención al nº 14 de Ryonan, buscando algo que la hiciera recordar

Uekusa esta listo para sacar para su equipo, lo lanza hacia su capitán, quien avanza lentamente por el campo

**-Muy bien, el partido recién ha comenzado, vamos por una canasta-** a la vez que todos empiezan a avanzar y Shohoku regresa para defender su tablero. Sendoh, al ver a sus compañeros listos en sus posiciones, comienza a aumentar el ritmo mientras botea el balón y avanza más rápido, Shiozaki se pone al frene e intenta bloquearlo pero el as del contrario lee sus movimientos y lo pasa con facilidad por el lado derecho, corre sin detenerse. Al ver a cercase a Miyagi, se la pasa a Koshino, quien corre hacia el tablero, siendo detenido en su camino por Mitsui. Por todos los medios el dueño del balón trata de avanzar, pero por la rabilla del ojo, mira que avanza Fukuda y lo lanza sin pensar, inmediatamente es marcado por Sakuragi

**-Déjame pasar idiota-**se quejaba el nº 13

**-Claro que no imbécil, quiero demostrarte que soy mejor que tu, jajajaja-**con mucho estruendo

Cada paso que intentaba dar hacia adelante, Hanamichi lo bloqueaba, el entrenamiento que había hecho con Miyagi daba resultados, no dejándolo pasar de ninguna manera

"_Ha mejorado demasiado, más de lo que creí…"_ pensaba Fukuda mientras defendía el balón con todo lo que tenia _"pero yo también…"_ e inesperadamente avanza con todo su cuerpo, protegiendo el balón, para evitar el embiste, nº 10 se corre para evitar cometer una falta y lanza pero Mitsui lo bloquea y el balón va directamente hacia Uchida, quien con gran maestría lo botea y lo lanza hacia el tablero, encestándolo, igualando el marcador

**-Vaya que te pone contenta el que juegue ese chico nuevo-**reía Nanase frente al comportamiento de su amiga, apenas se dio cuenta de la cara que ponía su compañera de salón al ver la canasta del nº 14

**-Me pone muy feliz, además ¿Cómo no puedes ver que ese chico es muy guapo? Claro, no tanto como Sendoh-**teniendo los ojos como corazones, además de ocultar algo con esas palabras**-me tiene muy sorprendida, sin mencionar que tu querido Mitchy no pudo detenerlo y no se ha lucido marcándolo-**pícaramente le dirigía esas palabras

**-¡No estamos hablando de mi!-**como si fuera una histérica**-pero aun le tengo confianza de que él pueda hacer mucho hoy, este partido recién ha empezado-**como cualquier fan de una estrella, defendiéndola frente a todo mal comentario

**-Aun no entiendo porque no les has dicho nada-**se quejaba la morena

**-¡Emi, por favor!-**muy molesta la chica de anteojos

**-Lo siento, no se que estaba pensado, ya te habrás dado cuenta que aprovecho cada oportunidad para que puedas atreverte a decirle algo…-**un poco asustada por la reacción de su amiga

**-No… discúlpame a mi, no debí hablarte de esa manera-**ella solo trataba de darle el valor que no tenia para declararle su amor al nº 14**-mejor sigamos viendo el partido…-**tratando de cambiar de tema

En las miradas de los antiguos integrantes cambió de la satisfacción de haber visto la primera anotación de su equipo a la preocupación de ver al chico nuevo encestar

**-Kogure… ¿Crees que sea él?...-**con algo de desasosiego, tratando de adivinar la identidad mientras veía el jugador con mucha atención

**-No lo sé… pero si es así…-** respondiéndole con el mismo sentimiento en su rostro

Akagi, al verlo encestar, de repente llegaron a su mente las imágenes de una silueta, aquella estaba bajo la canasta, sin duda era el mejor, pudiendo hacer rebotes, tapones a los tiros de grandes encestadores, escuchando el vitoreo del público presente en ese momento _"Si es él, no tendrán oportunidad…"_

Miyagi saca para Shohoku, mientras camina hacia el centro, piensa en una jugada para desquilibrar el encuentro. En su primer partido como capitán pensaba en como hacerlo bien, o mejor dicho, en no defraudar a los que confiaban en él y mostrarle a todo el mundo que podía con esa responsabilidad, quizás eso era lo más importante. _"Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí…"_ mientras veía a Kakuta libre a su lado derecho mientras pasaba a Koshino y se lo lanza a su compañero, Uekusa lo marca, el muchacho apenas puede defenderse de su ataque

**-¡Por aquí!-**oye de cerca de él y lo lanza a esa dirección. El dueño de esa voz era Mitsui, quien lo recibe y avanza hacia la línea de tres puntos pero está muy presionado, Sendoh llega a marcarlo

**-No me detendrás…-** murmuraba enojado. A decir verdad a duras penas podía soportar la presión que ejercía sobre él el capitán de Ryonan, así que no le quedó otra que lanzar desde ahí, mientras que veía a Sakuragi bajo el tablero para alcanzar el rebote, confiaba que él pudiera encestar. Tira muy presionado sabiendo que no será un triple, el balón rebota en la canasta

**-¡Aquí viene el rey de los rebotes!-**grita el pelirrojo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Estaba tan seguro de que lo lograría, estaba tan cerca, casi lo podía tocar con los dedos, pero de la nada sale una mano, robándoselo frente a su cara.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer que a Hanamichi Sakuragi, el autoproclamado rey de los rebotes, le habían ganado en el salto

"_¿Qué fue eso?... fue muy rápido…"_ el pelirrojo estaba consternado. Desde el centro de Sannoh, nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo ver como un verdadero principiante en un partido, reflejando ese sentimiento abriendo los ojos de par en par, mirando el suelo para después lentamente levantar la cabeza y observaba al dueño de esa mano, era el chico nuevo, Daisuke Uchida, que tenia el balón luciendo muy tranquilo. El muchacho lo botea y empieza a correr hacia el tablero, pasándose a Kakuta y Shiozaki, Miyagi llega a marcarlo, pero se lo lanza a Sendoh y lo lanza, encestando dos puntos más (2-4)

**-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Sakuragi perder frente a alguien en los rebotes...-**tratando de salir de la impresión**-… ha regresado…**

Akagi aun estaba shockequeado _"… es como si no le hubiera pasado nada… es como si no importara el tiempo que dejó de jugar…". _Esa silueta que aun estaba en su mente, se aclara viendo al chico nuevo, con el pelo un poco más largo, un poco más joven, realizando un bloqueo a un oponente "…_es como lo que le pasó a Mitsui…" _recordando el robo que le hizo al pelirrojo hace unos momentos _"… no… no es lo mismo… lo de él… fue mucho más grave…"_

**-Pudo vencer a Sakuragi…-**murmura Ayako al verlo alcanzar el rebote y jugando como si nada

**-Hanamichi…-**murmura preocupada Haruko, a la vez que lo mira fijamente, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer al verlo derrotado, sabía que perdería la cabeza, solo teniendo en cuenta vencer a toda costa a ese nuevo adversario

**-¡Muy bien!-**gritaba Hikoichi**-parece mentira que recién haya vuelto a jugar, ahora tendré que poner atención a todo lo que haga-**con un lápiz en la mano y su libreta confidencial en la otra. Toda la banca de Ryonan celebraba la jugada del nuevo nº 14

**-Buen trabajo-**decían sus compañeros al acercársele

**-Le diste su merecido a ese idiota-**declara triunfante Fukuda, en clara alusión al nº 10 a lo que Uchida sonríe

"_Muy bien, Sendoh tenia razón, es el mejor reemplazante de Uozimi que pudo encontrar…ahora que Rukawa no está nadie podrá detenernos…"_ pensaba Taoka, mientras miraba al capitán de su equipo

**-Ahora…-** le murmura el entrenador, a lo que el nº 7 solo sonríe

Hanamichi aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza la jugada del nº 14 alguien que puedo superarlo en el salto _"Ese idiota no me puede ganar…"_. Hace tiempo que no era vencido por alguien desconocido por él. En su estancia en la clínica sus compañeros de equipo le traían revistas del basquetball estudiantil que él mismo pidió (eso lo aprendió con la invitación que le hizo Maki cuando fueron a Nagoya a ver partidos de ese estado, observar y conocer a sus oponentes) y pudo ver el universo de jugadores que existía en Japón como Dai Moroboshi y Hiroshi Morimoto (n/a: Ya se podrá imaginar que hizo el pelirrojo al ver una fotografía de él…), que obviamente eran mejores que él, si quería por lo menos llegar a su nivel tendría que ser uno de los mejores en su propio estado._ "Pensé que ya había conocido a todos los buenos jugadores de Kanagawa…"_. Este desconocido lo había vencido como si nada. _"ese estúpido no me volverá a pasar…" _era algo muy difícil de superar, era algo devastador.

**-Eso fue solo suerte, la próxima no lo dejare pasar…-**riéndose solo, tratando de ocultar esa frustración

**-Ten cuidado con él…-**se le acerca el chico de la cicatriz por detrás, en tono de preocupación, Hanamichi gira su cabeza para mirarlo**-… mucho cuidado-**como si lo reconociera de alguna parte

"_Pasará al do'aho otra vez…"_ pensaba Rukawa estando aun en su escondite. Se había dando cuenta con unos pocos movimientos del nº 14 de que era diferente a los demás, quizás tenía el mismo nivel de Sendoh _"Si es así, por mucho que haya mejorado, le será imposible vencerlo…". _Además apretaba los puños llena de impotencia, por no poder jugar _"quiero entrar… quiero vencer a Sendoh… quiero sacarme esta frustración…"_ mientras miraba a la duela con ira y tristeza, a pesar de que en su rostro permanecía igual que siempre, impávido y sin emoción

**-Lástima…-**se quejaba la cantante al verlo derrotado, a pesar de que no entendía mucho el deporte _"Me gusta más el fútbol… pero sin duda ese chico es muy bueno… Hana no te dejes vencer… " _suplicaba en su mente, aunque estaba lejos de él, ella pudo ver de que el hecho de que lo hayan vencido no le cayó muy bien y mira a Yohei para comprobar sus sospechas

**-Tienes razón…-**cuando le vio el rostro, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, le dice su amigo

**-No te preocupes, esto no lo dejara así-**le dice Noma

**-Si claro…- **despabiládonse de sus pensamientos, contestándole sin ánimo mientras miraba con preocupación a su querido pelirrojo

**-¡Vamos Hana, tu puedes!-**dándole todo su apoyo**-¡se que puedes ganar!**

**-¡Vamos Hanamichi, no nos defraudes!-**gritaba el rubio

**-¡Estamos esperando a que te expulsen!-**dijo el gordo y todos empezaron a reír. Al bajar la cabeza para ver la reacción de Hanamichi, de repente la cantante se encuentra con el muchacho ojos de zorro en un ligar recóndito y oscuro _"Llegaste…"_ sintiéndose extraña, pero eso cambio a preocupación inmediatamente_ "… pero ¿Por qué no estas con ellos¿Te habrán castigado por lo que le hiciste a Hana…?"_

Ya era hora que se reiniciara el juego, el encargado de hacerlo para el equipo de Shohoku era Shiozaki, quien se lo pasa a Miyagi, estando listo para armar el juego, echa una mirada rápida a su alrededor a la vez que avanzaba _"Les demostrare a Ayako y al superior Akagi… que yo puedo con el puesto de capitán…"._ Aun no olvidaba la discusión que tuvo con su compañera de clases por el equipo y por la intromisión del antiguo líder, no dejaba de repetirse a si mismo que ella había cometido un grave error, que no tenia porque haberlo hecho, además de mostrarle a Akagi que podía ser tan bueno o mejor capitán que él, que podía dirigir al equipo y manejar las situaciones que le acontecieran dentro de él, sin su ayuda, sin la ayuda de nadie. Teniendo en cuenta eso, teniendo presente esos pensamientos en su cabeza, comienza a avanzar por el centro de la cancha mientras piensa una buena jugada, con su mirada ordena a Kakuta y a Sakuragi marcar a Fukuda y a Uchida respectivamente

**-Ahora no pasarás, no lograrás vencer a este talentoso-**muy confiado Hanamchi, demostrada con una sonrisa de seguridad

**-¿Crees eso?-**replica tranquilamente su contrincante**-el que tengas esa seguridad ayuda mucho…-**con una sonrisa**-pero no es suficiente-**demostrando una increíble confianza en sus palabras, demostrando superioridad frente al nº 10, cosa que molesta al pelirrojo

**-¡El que seas nuevo no te da derecho que creerte mejor que yo!-**bufa enojado

**-¡Vamos Hanamichi, golpéalo!**

**-¡No te dejes!**

**-¡Golpéalo Hanamichi!-**gritaban sus amigos, obviamente para que pudieran amonestarlo, cuando se dieron cuenta del enojo con solo verle la cara furiosa, incluso sacaba humos por la cabeza

**-Ahora verás como se pone cuando le marcan una falta-**le menciona Ookus a Touko**-es muy divertido**

**-Espero que sea así…-**le responde con una sonrisa, ocultando con eso su desasosiego

**-¿Quién te dice que soy como tu? El que no me hayas visto antes, no significa que sea nuevo en esto-**muy serio, desconcentrando a su marcador personal, distrayéndolo lo necesario para que pueda pasar para seguir a Miyagi, quien aun tenia el balón después de pasarse a Uekusa y Koshino. El pequeño defensa le lanza a Mitsui para que enceste desde la línea de tres puntos y ponerse a la delantera

"_No puedo fallar…"_ con eso en mente tira a canasta, era un excelente tiro, el chico de la cicatriz estaba seguro de que entraría, pero una mano se interpone, causando el asombro de todos los presentes, Daisuke Uchida detuvo la trayectoria, el rebote lo recibe Koshino y avanza hacia el tablero contrario

**-No puede ser…-**murmura impresionado Mitsui, al verse bloqueado por su símil de Ryonan _"… no puedes ser tu… no puedes ser el mismo"_. Con eso ya había confirmado que ese nº 14 no era igual que todos, además de recordarle a alguien tan bueno como él en la secundaria, en la época que jugaba mejor que nadie _"…tiene movimientos muy parecidos a los de él…"_

**-Déjame pasar…-**murmura Fukuda al tener al frente a Kakuta nuevamente cuando quería avanzar con Koshino

**-No lo haré-**decía el nº 9, pero sabía perfectamente que le resultaría muy difícil detenerlo, sin embargo haría lo que estaba en sus manos para marcarlo

Koshino aun tenía el balón en su poder, Miyagi llega a bloquearlo, el jugador de Ryonan se lo pasa a su capitán, Shiozaki llega a detenerlo, pero se lo saca de encima muy fácilmente, sin embargo, en su lugar llega Miyagi, se estaba presenciando un duelo de capitanes. Desde su lugar, el muchacho ojos de zorro en su mente se lamenta, cambiaba la imagen del contrincante del as del equipo blanco por la suya _"Quiero vencerte Sendoh…"_ haciendo que sus manos se formaran en un puño

Uchida pasa por el lado de los jugadores que peleaban por la posesión de la pelota, pero Sakuragi ya estaba ahí para marcarlo

**-Que rápido eres-**se sorprendía el chico nuevo

**-Ves que no puedes superarme, ahora no lo harás**

**-Eso es lo que tu crees-**dando una mirada a Sendoh, sin mirarlo se lo lanza y rápidamente le hace una finta al pelirrojo. Llega a línea de tres tiros al ver a Fukuda desmarcado, le pasa el balón a través de un bote debajo del tablero y el nº 13 no tiene problemas para encestar, aumentando la ventaja para Ryonan. (2-6)

"_Como me lo imagine, Sakuragi no podría enfrentarse al mismo nivel que Uchida… Fukuda ha mejorado mucho… ellos dos con Sendoh hacen un trío terrible, ellos podrán llevar a Ryonan al campeonato nacional, podría darle la gloria que siempre se han merecido…"_ pensaba el entrenado Taoka al ver a los tres jugadores en acción, sin duda ellos era la base del nuevo de su equipo.

**-Estamos en problemas-**menciona Ayako, mientras revisaba el cuaderno de estadísticas que usaba Haruko para anotar**-el nº 14 de Ryonan ha captado más rebotes que Sakuragi y Fukuda ha mejorado desde la ultima vez que lo vimos jugar-**según lo que leía**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Ese chico nuevo es muy bueno-**menciona Ishii

**-Tienes razón, tiene una excelente técnica-**le seguía Kuwata

**-Él no ha perdido su toque, Sakuragi no podrá con él-**menciona con preocupación Yasuda**-sin duda es el mismo…-**casi con algo de miedo

**-¿Por qué lo dices¿Ya lo recuerdas?-**le mira extrañada la manager del equipo

**-Aun no dice quien es, superior Yasuda-**le pregunta la segunda asistente

**-Ese chico…-**tratando de meditar esas palabras**- …era el mejor centro de la secundaria-**todosse sorprenden, menos el profesor Anzai, quien mantenía fija su mirada en la duela, meditando la situación

Entre el público, había un grupo bastante considerable que es no estaba contento con el desempeño del equipo sobre todo, porque faltaba una parte fundamental de Shohoku

**-¿Dónde esta Rukawa¿Dónde esa Rukawa?-**gritaban a coro el ejército de admiradoras del muchacho ojos de zorro, sin mencionar que estaban enfervorizadas y exaltadas, como una jauría detrás de un pedazo de carne (n/a: lamento esta descripción… bueno en realidad no :P). El aludido aun se mantenía en la oscuridad, a la vez que aumentaba la necesidad de estar en el campo de juego

El tiempo seguía avanzando y Kakuta saca para su equipo, Miyagi lo recibe _"No podemos perder… no puedo perder…"_ mientras que avanzaba por el centro y pasándose rápidamente a Uekusa para después tener al frente a Koshino en la zona del contrario. El jugador de Ryonan hace gala de una buena técnica para presionar al contrario, cosa que permite que los demás empiecen a marcar a los de Shohoku, pasaba el tiempo y Miyagi no podía desmarcarse

**-La regla de los 30 segundos-**avecina alarmada Haruko al ver el cronometro que tenia y que marcaba 17**-se esta acabando el tiempo, se esta demorando demasiado**

"_Ryota…"_ pensaba Ayako preocupada al oír la segunda asistente

El capitán veía que todos sus compañeros están marcados fuertemente, no puede pasarle el balón a ninguno de ellos, el nº 6 mantenía una fuerte presión sobre él, además sabia que se le estaba acabando el tiempo _"¿Qué hago?..."_. La ansiedad de pasarla estaba causando estragos, se estaba desesperando

**-¡8 segundos!-**anuncia la segunda asistente, todos los de la banca del equipo local se impacientan

"_No puedo salir… ninguno esta libre…"_ así que decide hacer una fantasía, realiza una finta, para después botearlo entre las piernas de su contrincante, pensaba que lo había logrado, sin embargo…

**-¡Demonios!-**grita al ver que Sendoh la recibe, había fallado en cálculo, el captan de Ryonan lo toma para avanzar**-¡deténganlo!-**gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Shiozaki llega a marcarlo, ya que estaba más cerca pero como las otras veces, lo pasa con facilidad, se lo lanza a Uekusa, que corre por el lado derecho del campo, quedándose en la parte mas cercana al área de los tiros libres, Mitsui llega a detenerlo, el muchacho ve a su lado izquierdo llega su capitán _"Se lo va a pasar a Sendoh…"_ creía el chico de la cicatriz y corre para marcarlo, pero deja un espacio para que Koshino entre a la zona, el nº 8 se lo pasa, pero esta marcado por Miyagi. Al no poder con su defensa, rápidamente el nº 6 pasa el balón hacia atrás, recibiéndolo Sendoh, quien esta detrás de la línea de tres puntos, Shiozaki lo marca nuevamente, el nº 7 del equipo blanco no se inmuta, mientras tanto Fukuda y Uchida nuevamente están marcados por Kakuta y Sakuragi en la zona bajo la canasta

**-¿Ya te cansaste idiota?-**le comenta Fukuda al pelirrojo

**-Yo nunca me canso ¿acaso tu si?-**

**-Veo que aun no respetas a tus mayores, ni siquiera puedes detenerlos-**haciendo alusión a él y a su compañero

Hanamichi siempre se mantiene adelante para que su oponente no pueda recibir un pase

**-Ahora lo estoy haciendo estúpido**

**-Ya veo-**a la vez que corre hacia Uchida quien tenía el balón que le había pasado su capitán y su oponente, viendo este movimiento, el nº 14 hace lo mismo. Los cuatro jugadores corren hacia el centro y se cruzan, causando entre los de Shohoku confusión y dejando libres a sus oponentes, Sendoh sonríe frente a esta jugada, en el cruce de ambos jugadores, Fukuda lo recibe de manos de su compañero, dándose vuelta para tirar, Mitsui corre para detenerlo pero es demasiado tarde, encesta dejándolo el marcador 2-8

La banca de Ryonan celebra la ventaja obtenida, poniéndose de pie

**-Mis superiores son increíbles-**con lágrimas en los ojos decía Hikoichi**-estoy seguro que con ellos podremos ir al campeonato nacional**.

Frente a esto Taoka solo sonreía

**-Resultó muy bien la jugada que prepararon, los felicito a ambos-**les dice Sendoh al acercárseles

**-Fue una buena idea Fukuda-**le menciona Uchida**-pero aun recuerdo los golpes que tuve por practicarlas… además de darles las gracias al superior Uozumi…-**sobándose la cabeza. Fukuda se le acerca y chocan sus manos en señal de victoria

En las gradas, todos aun estaban consternados, iban perdiendo, pero en algunos lugares aun los apoyaban, mientras que las admiradoras del ausente nº 11 aun lo pedían con más fuerza

**-Esos tres jugadores hacen un buen equipo…-**decía Akagi a su compañero Kogure con absoluta seriedad

**-Así es, los últimos puntos lo hicieron de la misma manera, Fukuda y el nº 14 pasan al último sector de la cancha, esperando que uno de sus compañeros le pase el balón para encestar…-**menciona el chico de anteojos

**-Es posible que logren desarmar esa estrategia, pero dudo que puedan detenerlos-**un poco preocupado

**-¿Crees eso?-**levantando su rostro para mirarlo

**-Si, no si se tengan la capacidad, además…-**dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico nuevo**-pareciera que no le hubiera pasado nada…-**acentuando su preocupación, haciendo que su amiga también dirigiera sus ojos hacia el. De repente entre barullo causado por las fanáticas de Rukawa, el ex sub capitán escucha unos tímidos aplausos, creía que eran de los fanáticos de Ryonan que habían venido, pero observó hacia esa dirección y vio que era Matsuyama, sin mencionar que se tenia una gran felicidad reflejada en su rostro _"Que hermosa se ve…"_ pensó embobado

**-Daisuke…-**dice en voz baja Emi

**-¿Es él, verdad¿Es el muchacho de quien me hablaste?-**le pregunta Nanase inquisitivamente**-no me mientas**

**-Si-**sin mirarla, transmitiendo algo de felicidad al verlo en el campo**-estoy muy contenta de que haya vuelto a jugar **

**-¿Qué le pasó?-**notando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, ya que cuando lo nombraba, la chica volteaba para mirarla fijamente, Nanase muy pocas veces la había visto así, con una inmensa alegría reflejada en sus ojos

En la banca del equipo local estaba instalada la preocupación, la brecha entre los dos estaba aumentando, a pesar de que llevaban solo 17:41 del primer tiempo, pero esto podía marcar la diferencia para el resto del partido y eso lo sabían perfectamente

**-¿Qué podemos hacer? La combinación de esos tres hace muy difícil ganar-**se quejaba Sasaok**-Ryonan se ha fortalecido mucho para el campeonato**

**-No se desanimen chicos, Shohoku ha salido bien parado en otras ocasiones, además ha pasado poco tiempo desde que comenzó el partido-**animaba en la banca Haruko. Tenia la fuerte convicción de que ellos tenían la capacidad de salir victoriosos en este partido _"Casi le gana a Ryonan en el partido pasado de entrenamiento, en ese entonces no estaba Miyagi ni Mitsui y gracias a la victoria que obtuvieron frente a ellos, llegaron al campeonato nacional…"_ llegando a su mente las escenas de ambos partidos, el gran esfuerzo que pusieron en ellos_ "...pudieron vencer a Sannoh, el rey de los equipos, se que podían salir de esta… lo se…"_ rezaba en su interior par que se cumpliera su deseo. Casi era el mismo equipo que hizo una buena participación en el campeonato nacional de verano, pero faltaba su hermano mayor y el chico de sus sueños, en todos los recuerdos que tuvo aparecían ambos en la duela, sobre todo el nº 11. A pesar de que estaba atenta al encuentro, de vez en cuando buscaba con la vista a Rukawa, esperando de que haya llegado, o por lo menos que hiciera acto de presencia _"Rukawa, por favor ven… el equipo te necesita… tienes que aparecer…", _pero nada sucedía. Tampoco olvidaba que Sakuragi fue parte fundamental en la victoria, sin embargo, al ver que ha sido superado en reiteradas ocasiones…

Flash Back

**-Ese chico…-**tratando de meditar esas palabras**- …era el mejor centro de la secundaria-**

Fin Flash Back

Evocando las palabras de su superior, tenía miedo de que su carácter le jugara una mala pasada y comenzara a cometer faltas para salir expulsado

**-Ryota…-**murmura para si, sin dejarlo de ver, pudiendo ver la frustración y preocupación en la cara del capitán. Estaba muy preocupada por él, aun estaba enfadada, aun mantenía la posición de que se comportó como un niño, además de ser orgulloso, prepotente y arrogante al no aceptar la ayuda que le ofreció el superior Akagi

Flash Back

**-No confías en mi ¿Verdad?**

Fin Flash Back

Esas palabras aparecían con más fuerza en su mente, pero pesaba más las ganas de creer que eso no era cierto, ya se lo había dicho antes, lo hizo para ayudar al equipo. Veía el esfuerzo que hacia para sacar adelante el partido _"Yo se que tu puedes… solo dejan que te ayuden…"_

Los integrantes del equipo comenzaron a desesperarse, esto no iba nada bien para ellos, así que Miyagi los reúne antes de reiniciar el juego

**-Si no hacemos algo ahora, nos vencerán-**comenzó a decir**-así que Kakuta, tu marcarás a Fukuda y Hanamichi al chico nuevo ¿de acuerdo?-**a lo que el primero asiente

**-Claro que lo detendré, déjamelo a mí, me las debe ese cara de perro **

**-¿Cara de perro?-**se sorprende el chico de la cicatriz, sin mencionar que sus compañeros lo siguen en su actitud

**-¿No ven las cicatrices que tiene en su cara? Pareciera que hubiese peleado con un grupo de ellos-**mientras imagina a un perro con la cara de Uchida solo contra una jauría y que lo hacían trizas, a la vez que reía maliciosamente (n/a: obviamente todo esto en Súper Deformed) Miyagi y Mitsui se veía fijamente y no dudaron en decir la palabra que estaba en su mente

**-Idiota-**dijeron a coro

**-¿Qué dijeron?-**enfurecido el pelirrojo

**-Tranquilízate-**le habla su capitán en tono de mando**-no es hora de estupideces-**luego dirige su mirada a Shiozaki**-tu debes marcar a Sendoh**

**-Yo no podré con él-**le menciona el chico**-¿no viste que cada vez que podía me pasaba?**

**-No te preocupes, solo necesito que lo detengas un momento, solo para evitar que pase el balón al nuevo o a Fukuda-**dándose cuenta de lo que hacían para lograr los puntos**-así lo obligaremos a pasarlo a los demás, ahí se lo robaremos, por eso tu Mitsui…-**observándolo con decisión**-debes estar listo para encestar ¿de acuerdo?-**todos asintieron y fueron a sus posiciones _"Si estuviera Rukawa, seria mas fácil, pero son sus inseguridades, estaríamos igual… o peor…"_ pensaba el pequeño defensa cuando lanzaba el balón a Shiozaki, este comenzaba a avanzar por el centro

**-¡Pásamela!-**grito su capitán y el chico le hace caso. El nº 7 corre sacándose de encima a los que se ponían en su camino, hasta que se encuentra con el nº 14

**-Hikoichi tiene razón…-**le menciona el nuevo, Ryota no entendía, eso lo pudo ver en sus ojos**-eres un buen armador… como antes… como siempre lo has sido…**

**-¿Antes?-**tratando de no perder la concentración, por suerte vio a Mitsui y se lo pasa en pase elevado, el nº 14 de Ryonan sale a perseguirlo, dejando al capitán de Shohoku inmóvil _"¿Cómo antes?...". _Mitsui corre por la derecha llegando a la línea de tres puntos, lanza pero Uekusa logra tocarlo, haciendo que el balón perdiera su trayectoria

**-¡Rebote!-**gritaban todos, Sakuragi salta y lo alcanza

**-No te dejaré encestar…-**murmura Fukuda mientras llega a marcarlo, Hanamichi lo ve llegar

**-¡Idiota!**

**-¡Imbécil!**

El nº 10 lo protege con todo lo que podía. En un momento salta, logrando encestar, sintiéndose satisfecho

**-¡Muy bien!-**grita Touko, al verlo desde las gradas**-¡Así se hace Hana!-**a todo pulmón

El pelirrojo se da vuelta al escucharla, dándole una sonrisa

**-Falta, nº 10 del equipo rojo-**grita el árbitro. Hanamichi se da vuelta, no se había dado cuenta que había llevado a pasar a Fukuda, cometiendo falta y dejándolo en el suelo

**-¡Muy bien Hanamichi, ahora solo te faltan cuatro!-**gritaba Takamiya

**-¡Cállate gordo!-**empuñando su puño derecho, con claras intenciones

**-¡Eso no fue falta!-**decía histérica la cantante, el nº 10 veía el apoyo de su amiga frente a sus amigos

**-Ven, Touko es la única que me apoya-**en realidad, extrañaba lo incondicional que podía ser ella, mirándola con admiración

**-No es cierto-**cambiando la actitud inmediatamente, le encantaba hacerle eso**-estoy esperando la siguiente Hana-**al ver que reflejaba el rostro, aunque en realidad, le gustó que la haya mirado de esa forma

**-¡No me molesten!**

Haruko había visto todo el apoyo de ella y la actitud de él, obviamente se sintió triste frente a todo esto, pero esos sentimientos lo negaba con la cabeza _"Ahora lo más importante es el partido…"_

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**se le acerca Koshino, ayudando a levantarse a Fukuda, dándole una mano

**-Si, me dolió un poco, pero evité que la canasta de ese idiota no valiera-**se escuchaba satisfecho

**-Ya te habías demorado Sakuragi-**se burla Mitsui, pero no pudo seguir hablando, el pelirrojo le dio un cabezazo al pobre**-si era solo una broma…**

Se vuelve al juego, Fukuda lanza a Uekusa, avanzando hacia la zona contraria, se pasa a Shiozaki e inmediatamente se lo pasa a Koshino, quien sigue el camino izquierdo, mientras que el dueño momentáneo veía una senda por donde poder llegar, Shohoku comienza a armarse, haciendo lo que su capitán había indicado

**-Nos volvemos a ver-**sonríe Uchida al ver que Sakuragi lo marca**-que bueno**

**-Cállate, no vencerás a este genio**

**-Y sigues con tu soberbia, eso es malo para alguien que le falta mucho-**le menciona tranquilamente (n/a: para que ven "The prince of tennis" sabrán lo que significa esta frase :P)

Koshino ya había decidido, sin antes sacarse la marca de Mitsui, le lanza el balón a Sendoh que es marcado por Shiozaki. El muchacho hacia lo que podía, por lo menos confiaba en la marca de sus compañeros sobre los posibles receptores del balón fuera bueno y no se equivocaba, Kakuta y Sakuragi hacían un buen trabajo, pero el as de Ryonan siempre encuentra una salida (n/a: es como Houdini), pasa por el flanco derecho y se lo pasa a Fukuda, confiando en que lo recibiría, el chico rápidamente se coloca delante de su oponente para alcanzarlo

**-No te dejaré…-**dice Kakuta. Tanto era sus ganas de evitar el que pase que comete falta, golpeándolo en la cara Fukuda con su codo derecho

**-Falta del nº 9, equipo rojo-**anuncia el árbitro y como fue en la zona**-2 tiros libres para Ryonan**

**-¿Estás bien?-**pregunta Sendoh, su compañero asiente**-¿Puedes tirar?**

**-Si-**responde seguro

**-Uno para Sakuragi y uno para Kakuta-**le dicta Ayako a la segunda asistente para que la escribiera en el cuaderno de estadísticas

**-Estamos en problemas, si encestan los tiros libres-**sin terminar

**-Si lo se…-**responde con visible preocupación**-Profesor Anzai ¿Qué pueden hacer?-**mirándolo como si tuviera todas las respuesta, el entrenador, nuevamente mira la duela con atención

Rukawa también observaba con atención el campo de juego, solo se podía limitar a eso, a observar como Ryonan destruía a Shohoku… y le dolía no poder hacer nada, ahora que ya había comprendido las palabras del profesor Anzai, la cooperación entre sus compañeros. En el campeonato nacional había comenzado a jugar en equipo, aunque le costra reconocerlo, todos ellos lo habían ayudado a vencer a Sawakita, especialmente el do'aho

**-¡Vamos Hana!-**gritaba sin parar su compañera de clase, además de sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba. Su mirada se fija en ella, de repente se gira hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra y corre su rostro hacia el otro lado, creyendo que lo había encontrado y acerca aun más hacia la oscuridad

Desde que lo descubrió, Touko se daba el trabajo de verlo desde lejos detenidamente, tratando de encontrar la razón de porque no se había acercado a la banca de su equipo _"Acércate a ellos… no te quedes ahí… ellos te necesitan…"_

Los jugadores se colocan en sus respectivas posiciones, Fukuda solo espera la orden del árbitro, para realizar sus tiros libres

"_Ojala que no enceste… por favor… si Dios existe, haz que falle…"_

**-Zíscara, zíscara diablo panzón, haz que se de un resbalón-**rezaba Hanamichi a la vez que el jugador de Ryonan lanzaba y encesta

**-De nada sirve tus maldiciones estúpido-**dice el nº 13 sin mirarlo, Hanamichi a la vez se enfada más

**-Que no anote, que no anote-**reza nuevamente, agregándole las manos en forma de cachos (el meñique y el índice levantados, como las estrellas de rock) mientras que el jugador lanza su segundo tiro y anota otra vez

**-Te lo dije imbécil**

Esto enerva aun más a Sakuragi, pero un golpe en la nuca lo tranquiliza

**-No hagas el ridículo-**verseaba su capitán

**-¿Qué, ahora te crees Gori?-**le responde algo molesto

Al oírlo, Miyagi se da vuelta, ya que le daba la espalda, teniendo en su rostro una cara molesta

**-Nunca más me compares con el superior Akagi ¿me oíste?-**en el mismo tono, cosa que intimida a su compañero**-si lo entendiste, saca para nosotros-**mientras se alejaba

"_Que carácter…"_ pensó _"…debes estar presionado porque vamos perdiendo…"_

Realmente Shohoku estaba en problemas, perdían por 2-10, si eso seguía así, perdería por un margen muy grande, perdiendo todo lo ganado en el campeonato de verano, además de recalcar varias cosas, como el fracaso de Miyagi como capitán, y que sin Rukawa no eran nada, ahora más que nunca debían demostrar que podían salir adelante, que no importaba contra quien estaba jugando Shohoku, debían demostrar que los problemas no impedían que el equipo fuera fuerte y que podía ganar…

FIN CAPITULO XVI

Hola hola hola, tanto tiempo ¿no lo creen? Perdónenme la demora, jejejeje es que la flojera… y me pase el verano viajando. Lamento mucho haberme demorado ¿Cuánto, 3… 4… 5 meses? eso si que es tiempo fuera de la escritura de fan fiction, ni mencionar que me ha costado mucho hacerlo (no soy muy dada a los deportes… por eso agradezco la ayuda de **H23** por haberme asesorado) y que también estoy escribiendo otro fic en paralelo a este. Espero que no hayan esperado mucho por la continuación (saben: tengo miedo de que sea muy aburrido y que decepcione, como una de las temporadas de la serie Los Sopranos, según cuentan)

Además de desearles un feliz año, aunque ya es un poco atrasado, pero debo hacerlo si no, sería de mala educación…sin mencionar de que si hay errores en el partido les pido que me disculpen y si es necesario, lo cambio y lo subo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

Tengo que agradecer todo su apoyo, tengo buenas noticias, ya egresé de mi carrera y con la ayuda de Dios espero titularme este año jejejejeje y ser una gran profesional (además de engrosar la lista de cesantes ilustrados de mi país, espero que así no sea)

Ahora lo que esperan, las respuestas a sus reviews

**Yukie-chan: **no importa que no me mandes reviews, me tiras las orejas cuando chateamos je, y aquí verás un poco de acción, espero que sea de tu agrado

**Khira: **me fue muy bien en mi tesis, salí con buena calificación, Rukawa la pasará muy mal en este partido… se que gustará

**Bunny1986: **¿Con quien se quedará Hana? No lo sabrás hasta el final, además eso dos ya tienen un punto de partida…

**Paulikun: **si, muy mal su fama, Emi es una coqueta, pero ya dejará de hacerlo, créanme ¿El zorrito celoso? Jajajajajaja, yo me reiria con eso. En el próximo Nanase tendrá algo más de protagonismo. Con esto puedes hacerte una opinión de que tan fuerte es Uchida y gracias por el halago, a mi tambien me gusta hacer sufrir a Haruko

**Obana-chan: **espero no decepcionarte con este cap

**MaRukawa n.n: **por algo el anterior se llama "Ambiente" tenía que explicar el estado de animo de Shohoku, Ayako es muy terca para admitir que se equivocó, pero estaba preocupada por el equipo, por eso se le perdona

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **necesitaba los recuerdos para explicar todo y no te preocupes, supongo que a la mayoría les gustaría que Touko se quedara con cualquiera, menos con Akagi

**Marion Mayfair: **sip los hombres ven una cara linda y se ponen como idiotas (esa es mi humilde opinión). Pobre de Megane kun, sufrirá con la fama de Emi. La situación entre Ryota y Ayako es muy difícil (para serte sincera, ni yo se como se arreglarán). Hanamichi y Touko se acercarán a un límite peligroso, y que hará sentir muy mal a Haruko y alguien más…

**Angel Nemesis: **a mi también me gustó esa situación, me salio sin pensarlo, así que profundizare más en ese triangulo. Además ya tengo decidido el final, ojala que le apuntes y gracias por comprender mis razones. Ya te dije que tienes que ser Nanase para quedarte con el chico de la cicatriz. Y en este partido, todo el mundo sabrá lo que le pasará a Rukawa. Y ojala que lo hayas olvidado… (pensé que te habías enojado con mi consejo…)

**Nae Toyama: **vaya que le pusiste ganas en leer mi fic, gracias por todos los reviews. No pensé que las canciones que pongo las escuches, hace algunos caps, alguien me escribió que bajó la primera canción que puse, una de Alicia Keys… Que bueno que te haya gustado…


	17. El muro

CAPITULO XVII: EL MURO

El partido seguía en su inexorable camino, como para Shohoku seguía en su cuesta abajo en ese momento, no podían hacer mucho en la zona, los jugadores de Ryonan pasaban cuando querían, estaban totalmente desorganizados en la defensa. _"Si no hacemos algo rápido… no podremos alcanzarlos…"_ eso lo sabía muy bien el capitán de Shohoku, mientras sacaba para su equipo después de que esos dos tiros libres alejaran aun más del equipo blanco. Miyagi sentía la presión de esto _"tenemos que lograrlo… tengo que lograrlo…"_ dándose a entender que se llevaría el peso de su equipo, además de la responsabilidad _"… será culpa mía si perdemos…"_, no quería ser la sombra de Akagi, si no ¿Por qué lo nombró capitán?

En unos de los tantos intentos para poder encestar, el Nº 7 estaba barajando la posibilidad de pasar el balón para que uno de ellos pudiera hacerlo, pero todos estaban cubiertos, no podía dársela a nadie, los integrantes del equipo blanco hacían una buena marca sin duda era la mejor ventaja que podía tener sobre el local, mientras que Ryota no se daba cuenta que detrás de él se acercaba Sendoh

**-¡Por aquí!-**oye una voz cerca de de él, Miyagi responde, dándosela al dueño, era Kakuta. El nº 9 corre rápido hacia la zona del contrario, pero es detenido por Uekusa, él trata de pasar, pero se lo impide, eso le da tiempo al equipo para avanzar hasta debajo de la canasta, pero Ryonan aun mantenía esa fuerte presión, Kakuta ya no podía soportarlo más _"No lo puedo pasar…"_ Hanamichi estaba furioso, sin duda Fukuda había mejorado su marca, eso se le notaba en la cara (n/a: solo imagínenlo en sd) Uchida también hacia un buen trabajo, cubriendo con todo su cuerpo a Mitsui

**-Demonios…-**murmura el tirador de tres puntos

**-Estas muy ansioso, antes no eras así, además de ser más arrogante-**le dijo sin mirarlo, concentrándose aun más en no dejarlo pasar

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**pregunta obviamente sorprendido, pero algo en su interior le menciona que ya sabía la respuesta

**-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas? Y eso que fui nombrado unos de los mejores de la secundaria contigo, incluso pude vencerte…-**con una media sonrisa, además de darle una rápida mirada a su rival

**-Yo lo recuerdo…-**dice Nanase, preocupada y mirando a su amiga**-ahora lo recuerdo… tiene la misma forma de jugar que tenía antes…**

**-¿De donde conoces a Daisuke?-**le pregunta acercándosele un poco

**-Él jugaba en la secundaria… **

**-Si eso lo se, pero nunca fui a uno de sus partidos-**su amiga se dio cuenta en el estado en que se encontraba la muchacha que tenía al lado**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Él se enfrentó a Mitsui…-**volviendo a mirar la duela

**-¿Estas segura?**

**-Si…-**mientras apretaba con sus manos con todas sus fuerzas el barandal**-Mitsui… no te dejes vencer…-**con una angustia que empezaba a crecer en su corazón, Emi solo atinaba a mirarla extrañada.

En el campo de juego, el chico de la cicatriz aun luchaba con Uchida para lograr pasar, cosa que logra y encesta, dejando el marcador 5-11.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gracias a esa jugada, Mitsui se puso el ataque a sus espaldas, aprovechando todas las oportunidades que tenia para poder tirar a larga distancia, sabiendo que eso podía reducir la desventaja de su equipo. Entre tantos intentos pudo encestar otro, a pesar de la marca que ejercía nuevamente el centro del contrario, obviamente él era el causante de que no pudiera anotar como quisiera, pero Ryonan no se quedaba atrás, teniendo un buen tirador que era Fukuda y un as en la cancha como era Sendoh, las pocas alegrías de Shohoku se reducían a unos pocos momentos, ya que les pasaba por encima, aumentando aun más ventaja que tenían sobre ellos.

En la banca del equipo rojo habían personas que aun trataban de acordarse del Nº 14 del equipo blanco, sobre todo Ayako, sabían que lo había visto en algún lugar, en alguna parte en el pasado

**-Ahora estoy seguro-**menciona entre el público Kogure, al ver que el muchacho hacía un excelente bloqueo al autoproclamado rey de los rebotes cuando trataba de alcanzar un rebote**-es él**

**-Entonces Sakuragi no tiene ninguna oportunidad, sin los rebotes, Shohoku no tiene nada que hacer-**sentencia con pesimismo Akagi

**-Si estuvieras jugando en su lugar ¿Hubieras podido hacer algo?**

El antiguo capitán no necesita pensar en la respuesta

**-No, tampoco tendría oportunidad contra él **

**-Es Uchida… es Daisuke Uchida…-**la primera asistente, por fin se había acordado de esa persona, aunque solo lo murmura, Miyagi y Mitsui pudieron oírla e inmediatamente se giran para ver al aludido, sobre poniendo la imagen que tenían en sus recuerdos al presente, con el Nº 8 en su espalda de la escuela Kawamura, Sendoh se da cuenta de la actitud de los chicos de Shohoku

**-¿Quién es?-**pregunta inocentemente Haruko

**-El era uno de los mejores centros de la secundaria…-**comienza decir Ayako, repitiendo lo que había dicho Yasuda momentos atrás**-Daisuke Uchida era el mejor-**evocando su mente hacia el pasado

Flash Back

El recinto estaba repleto, Takeishi se enfrentaba a Kawamura en uno de sus partidos finales para definir que equipo ingresaría a la ronda final. Ayako estaba entre el público como siempre, enviada por su escuela para observar a los futuros rivales, como si fuera una espía, acompañada de su cuaderno de estadísticas. Y es que su equipo había quedado en buen pie, estaba entre los equipos que irían a las finales de distrito y ¿Cómo no creerlo?, en sus filas estaba una de los mejores jugadores de la secundaria, el chico ojos de zorro, Kaede Rukawa estaba ahí pero también era conocido por ser un dormilón de primera, por lo tanto un poco difícil controlarlo

**-Este partido esta muy bueno-**mirando el tablero en donde estaba marcado 20-24 a favor de Kawamura**-gracias al Nº 8-**ahora dirige su mirada a su cuaderno, buscando la correspondencia con esa camiseta**-Daisuke Uchida, con razón es conocido como "El muro"-**ya desde esa época tenía el cabello rizado, pero corto, como una melena**-¿Qué hará Takeishi frente a este muro?-**estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta

El equipo de Takeshi había pedido tiempo, aunque la ventaja no era para preocuparse demasiado, el centro de Kawamura hacia más difícil anotar puntos cerca de la canasta, la mayoría de ellos eran por ataques rápidos, tomando por sorpresa al rival y los tiros de triples que hacia la estrella y pilar del equipo, Hisashi Mitsui. Ayako podía ver la cara de preocupación del entrenador, en sus gestos hacia entender que lo debía detener a toda costa. Por otro lado, la banca del otro combinado estaba más tranquila, todos felicitaban al chico mas alto de todos, su rostro lucia radiante, era feliz cuando ayudaba a su equipo.

El pitazo del árbitro indicaba que el tiempo fuera había acabado, Takeishi estaba desolado, sin embargo estaba ahí su capitán para animarlos

**-Vamos muchachos-**animaba con fuerza a sus compañeros**-no se desanimen, aun queda mucho tiempo para ganar el partido-**pasándola a uno de ellos, a la vez que avanza hacia la zona, recibe el balón de vuelta y la clava en el tablero, causando la euforia del recinto, causando la euforia del recinto, sobre todo a las fanáticos del equipo que perdía

**-Veo porque Ryonan lo quiere en sus en sus filas, junto a Akira Sendoh, ellos serian invencibles…-**se lamentaba el entrenador de Takeishi al ver lo rápido que se armaba Kawamura a las ordenes de Uchida**-y si logran llevarse a Mitsui, serian los mejores a nivel nacional**

Mitsui comenzaba lentamente para después apurar el paso, dando un pase a su compañero que lo seguía, Takeishi hacia un buen trabajo de equipo, el balón regresa a su capitán

**-Tenemos que anotar…-**les decía corriendo apresuradamente, pasándose fácilmente a sus rivales, se prepara para encestar, pero se da cuenta muy tarde de que Uchida estaba al frente de él, bloqueando cualquier oportunidad, le pasa el balón a uno de los suyos y avanza rápidamente y logra encestar con un tiro fácil, el jugador vencido miraba estupefacto la excelente jugada de su contrincante, de lo rápido que paso todo

Fin Flash Back

**-¿Así de fácil venció al superior Mitsui?-**pregunta Ishii

**-Si, por algo lo llamaban "El muro", defendía con todo la zona debajo de la canasta, le daba a la seguridad a su equipo de poder atacar sin problemas…-**relataba tranquilamente, inmune a todos los vítores de los visitantes que estaban en el gimnasio, mirando al Nº 14, teniendo esa misma expresión cuando lo recordó en ese partido

"_No puedo apresurarme, aun queda tiempo… tengo que pasarlo sea como sea…"_ esas palabras llegaron a la mente del chico de la cicatriz, coincidentemente esas mismas estaban en su cabeza cuando, ya algunos años, cuando lo detuvo y se lució a su costa, llevándolo a ese mismo instante, apretando con fuerza de la misma manera su mano derecha

Flash Back

Takeishi sacaba por uno de sus costados, ahora el marcador iba 30-35, el equipo le había costado mantener la distancia, la estrategia de Kawamura, marcando fuertemente a los más importantes tiradores y en especial a Mitsui, estaba funcionando. El equipo celeste tenía buenos marcadores que se intercambiaban, pero lo más importante, el centro hacia honor a su apodo, ese muro no dejaba pasar a nadie.

El tiempo pasaba, llegaba 01:30 antes de que llegara el descanso

**-No podemos hacer nada-**menciona uno

**-Kawamura es muy fuerte**

**-No se dejen vencer, aun nos queda tiempo **

**-Incluso tú Mitsui no puedes hacer nada**

**-Claro que puedo hacer algo-**esa declaración demostraba que estaba decido, ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Desde hace tiempo tenia conocimientos de las capacidades del equipo que tenia al frente, pero la capacidad de su centro era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Se sabia que el era el motor, que le daba la suficiente confianza para que los demás puedan cumplir su tarea a cabalidad, atacar sin problemas _"Ahora me toca a mi…"_

En ese saque lateral que le lanzo su compañero era el comienzo para que Hisashi Mitsui comenzara a botear el balón lentamente, su mirada se observaba cada vez más determinación, eso conlleva al aumento de sus habilidades, pasándose con maestría a quien se le ponía en delante, se acercaba, protegiendo el balón, hacia la zona de tres puntos, ya se preparaba para tirar cuando divisa la sombra del centro del contrario, la sorpresa se refleja en sus ojos, pero rápidamente modifica su posición de tiro, haciendo una finta y pasando por el lado derecho, encaminándose directamente hacia la zona bajo la canasta, estaba solo, simplemente con un tiro sencillo anotaría

**-No te dejaré…-**se oye desde lejos, a su espalda y de la nada ve que desaparece el balón, Uchida de un manotazo se la había quitado, tirándolo lejos de él y de la cancha**-eso estuvo cerca-**menciona el nº 5 de Kawamura**-por poco y anotas-**mirando con una serena sonrisa, esa actitud del chico lo molesto enormemente _"Tengo que mantener la calma…"_

Fin Flash Back

**-Pudo hacerlo antes y puede hacerlo de nuevo-**murmuraba mientras lo miraba fijamente. El nuevo centro de Ryonan lo mira con esa misma expresión, serena, como si nada lo presionara (n/a: en ese aspecto se parece mucho a Sendoh).

Ryonan saca para iniciar el ataque, Uekusa comienza rápidamente, no quería darle tiempo a Shohoku armara su defensa debidamente, el nº 8 se lo pasa a Koshino, quien va yéndose pero el lado derecho, llega Kakuta a marcarlo, con una finta lo pasa fácilmente, pero no se da cuenta que llega Sakuragi y se produce un interesante enfrentamiento. El pelirrojo había frenado el ataque del equipo blanco

**-No podrás con este genio-**sonriendo con soberbia

**-Cállate idiota**-tratando de concentrarse en su defensa

**-Vamos Hanamichi, tu puedes…-**lo apoyaba su leal ejercito de amigos

**-Queremos que cometas tu segunda falta…-**grita la cantante del grupo, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos, tratando de hacer notar entre la multitud en donde se encontraba. Para sus amigos no era nuevo, pero para Touko si, nunca había a su querido Hana hacer algo que le gustara tanto, que lo apasionara, estaba muy feliz y aunque le dijera tonterías y que hiciera lo contrario a lo que debía hacer, esa era la forma que tenia para apoyarlo _"Hana… sabes que te apoyare en lo que sea…"_ Con esa actitud tan demostrativa llamo la atención de todo el mundo, aunque en realidad todos los chicos la oyeron cantar y se peleaban por estar a su lado, pero no lograron su objetivo, ni ella el suyo, pero…

**-Tonta…-**murmura con algo de enfado el chico ojos de zorro, mientras la veía haciendo el ridículo, tratando de que el do'aho se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí _"Era solo mi imaginación después de todo…"_ pensaba inesperadamente decepcionado por la actitud de la chica, claro habían aclarado sus diferencias el día anterior, acordaron empezar de nuevo ¿Cómo esperar que ella se preocupara de repente de él, en unas cuantas horas? Sin embargo al comienzo del partido, la observaba como la buscaba con la mirada, le daba señas del desasosiego de la chica por él

**-¡Muéstrame otra falta!-**la oía a todo pulmón y Rukawa dirigía su mirada a la duela, observando como su equipo era neutralizado por Ryonan, a pesar de que Sakuragi había sido capaz de detener la avanzada del rival, sus ganas de participar aumentaba gradualmente, cada vez que avanzaba el partido, pero se sentía incapaz de ayudarlos, el sentimiento de frustración era demasiado, pensaba que no volvería a sentir que pertenecía a un equipo. En Tamigaoka se sentía parte de ellos, quizás… no, esa fue su mejor época, le gustaba tener un sentimiento de pertenencia, creía que en Shohoku no seria igual, que solo era un escalón más para alcanzar su meta, pero desde ese partido con Sannoh, en ese instante en que comprendió que necesitaba a los demás para vencer a Eiji Sawakita, volvió a sentirse parte de un equipo, sin embargo no se sentía capaz de contar que no fue capaz de demostrar sus capacidades en la selección, no le gustaba que ellos sintieran lástima por su desgracia y obviamente no quería las probables burlas del estúpido pelirrojo sobre él (n/a: se sorprendería de la realidad, oh si, claro que si). Al pensar en eso, su desesperación creció desmesuradamente, claro, si podía crecer aun más, ya no sabia que hacer para sobrellevarlo, lo único que podía hacer era observar desde la orilla esa encarnecida batalla y mirar a su mentor, a Matsuyoshi Anzai, quizás la única persona que podía entender su meta, que le indicó el verdadero camino a seguir, que la solución no era escapar, si no que enfrentarse a los mejores y ser el nº 1, pero la barrera más importante estaba presente, Akira Sendoh aun no mostraba su verdadera capacidad, dejaba que su nuevo compañero trabajara la defensa y dejaba a Fukuda el ataque, pero desgraciadamente se daba cuenta de que si el nº 7 trabajaba con ellos, Shohoku estaría perdido y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora su rostro que no refleja sentimiento alguno por nada que no fuera la cancha, ahora lo inundaba la preocupación

El buda blanco lo observaba detenidamente al nº 11, desde el principio sabía que vendría como también el que se ocultaría de la gente y sobretodo de sus compañeros _"Ahora recién comienzas a darte cuenta de la real dimensión del significado de equipo…"_ ese pensamiento lo termina con una amable sonrisa. Desde el principio lo había visto llegar, pensó que tal vez lo podía ayudar, pero no podía obligar que le dijese lo que pensaba por mucho tiempo _"Este partido será tu tope…"_

Sakuragi había detenido el ataque de Ryonan que era comandado por Koshino, pero el Nº 10 aun era un principiante, así que se apresura para robarle el balón, obviamente el jugador de blanco lee su movimiento y lo pasa por la derecha, pasándoselo inmediatamente a Fukuda, quien penetra por el centro rápidamente, con un gancho hace dos puntos, dejando el marcador 8-16

**-Se nota que eres principiante Sakuragi-**le hablaba un poco molesto Mitsui

**-¡Cállate!-**se enfada el pelirrojo**-eso fue solo suerte-**aunque a decir verdad, el chico de tercero tenia razón. En el rostrote Miyagi empezaba a notarse más la preocupación y Sakuragi se dio cuenta**-Ryota…-**el chico del arete lo mira al escucharlo**-aun queda mucho tiempo-**con un aura de confianza y seguridad en si mismo, tratando de calmar a su amigo**-tú no estás solo en esto, somos un equipo después de todo ¿no?- **

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos del nº 7 muestran desconcierto frente a eso

**-Por algo Akagi te dejó a cargo del equipo, aunque aun quiere tomar parte, se que te tiene la confianza para que puedas salir adelante-**continua Mitsui. Miyagi mira a su alrededor y observa que Shiozaki y Kakuta aprueban lo que dijeron sus compañeros antes.

"_Ellos saben lo importante que es este partido…ellos me apoyan…"_ y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro

**-Muy bien, hay que seguir jugando-**reiniciando el partido

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Falta del Nº 9 del equipo rojo-**Kakuta en su afán de dar lo mejor de si, realiza una falta_ "Es la tercera…"_

**-Es su tercera falta-**anotaba Haruko en el libro de estadísticas

**-Yasuda…-**llama el entrenado Anzai. El gordito ya estaba previniendo esta situación, notaba la energía que ponía Kakuta en el partido, pero la canalizaba de mala manera, cometiendo faltas, resultando que la tercera falta fue a los 16:10 del partido. Para la segunda falta, le pidió al otro base que calentara, además de ser iba ser unas de las partes fundamentales de la estrategia que estaba preparando**-¿Estás listo?**

**-Si entrenador**

**-Muy bien-**mientras se levantaba de la banca de su equipo para hacerles saber a sus dirigidos su decisión

El base entra la campo listo para comenzar, su paso era lento pero preciso, como cuando su pausada manera de manejar el partido logro detener el rápido y relámpago ataque de Toyotama en el campeonato nacional, ahora daba la claridad y la tranquilidad que necesitaba su equipo para enfrentar a Ryonan, lentamente comenzaba la ofensiva de Shohoku pasándose a Koshino y Uekusa rápidamente y comienza a correr para escapar, pero se encuentra con el muro del equipo blanco

**-Uchida…-**murmura el base

**-Que bueno que me recuerdes-**sonríe amablemente

Yasuda recordaba perfectamente ese jugador, ya que cuando iba en el secundaria, tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentarse a su equipo. En vivo y en directo pudo ver el poderío y la capacidad del jugador que tenia la frente, perfectamente sabia que no seria capaz de pasarlo y hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que no pudiera quitarle el balón

**-¡¡Pásamela!!-**le escucho de alguien, sin pensarlo se lo lanza a esa persona, era Mitsui, quien corre desesperadamente hacia la línea de tres puntos. Pero se encontraba Sendoh al frente. El chico de la cicatriz boteaba tranquilamente el balón, comenzando a hacer fintas para pasar al puercoespín del capitán de Ryonan, pero no lo dejaba, podía claramente leer sus movimientos. Por su lado derecha mira que corre Miyagi, tratando de entrar a la zona bajo la canasta y se lo pasa rápidamente, el capitán realiza una bandeja y anota

**-Muy bien Miyagi, lo hiciste-**lo felicita Yasuda

**-Gracias, pero comenzaste muy bien el ataque, pero no debemos confiarnos-**mirando el marcador que estaba en 21-24**-aun falta para alcanzarlos**

Esa jugada comenzó a levantar el ánimo de los chicos, les daba esperanzas para seguir adelante, pero Ryonan comienza a sacara para iniciar el ataque, Uekusa se lo pasa inmediatamente a Koshino, el joven, al ver que su capitán esta cerca de la zona de tiro, lanza un largo pase, el Nº 7 salta para alcanzarla en el aire y realizar una hermosa clavada, haciendo gritar de emoción al publico que apoyaba la equipo de blanco

**-¡Shohoku, ustedes pueden!-**gritaba Touko, ella no dejaría que el equipo de si escuela, pero más que nada, que su querido Hana perdiera**-¡Ustedes pueden derrotarlos!-**la cantante los apoyaba con toda su alma, eso se notaba en sus gritos**-Vamos…-**les decía a todos sus compañeros que se encontraban a su lado**-tenemos que apoyarlos, ellos necesitan de nuestro apoyo-**de repente gira su cabeza hacia un lugar**-…incluso el de ustedes-**mirando fijamente al ejercito de admiradoras del chico ojos de zorro

**-Ellos ganarían si estuviera Rukawa-**menciona la chica que tenia en su camiseta la sílaba Ru

**-Quizás así sea, pero Shohoku no es un solo hombre, es un equipo y se necesitan y nos necesitan para ganar-**le replica la chica y se gira hacia la duela**-¡Vamos Shohoku! -**miraba a sus compañeros del ejército** -¿Ustedes que esperan?** **Hagan ruido**

Los chicos se miraban un poco desconcertados, habían olvidado lo autoritaria que podía ser su amiga de la infancia

**-Ella tiene razón-**dijeron a coro e inmediatamente comenzaron a apoyar al equipo, lentamente todos los que estaban cerca de ellos comenzaron a gritar con ellos, los alientos de la muchacha contagiaban a cualquiera

La banca de Shohoku escuchaba el ánimo que les daba toda la escuela a los chicos

**-Es cierto ¡No deben darse por vencidos!-**gritaba Ayako**-aun queda mucho tiempo, todavía pueden alcanzarlos-**comienzan a ponerse de pie para brindarles su apoyo

El equipo sentía el apoyo, sentía la confianza que depositaban en ellos _"Debemos responderles de la misma manera…"_ pensaban todos al unísono, Miyagi se acerca a Mitsui y a Sakuragi y les comenta algo, cuando termina, se sonríen, Shohoku empezaba su juego con Yasuda como siempre, calmadamente y así llega hasta la mitad de la cancha, rápidamente se la pasa a Miyagi, quien con su rapidez no le costó mucho pasar a Koshino, Uekusa y Fukuda, sin mucho problema se lo pasa a Mitsui y como esperaba Miyagi, Uchida llegaba a marcarlo, rápidamente hace una pantalla con Sakuragi para pasar el muro, después venia alguien más difícil de eludir, Akira Sendoh, Hanamichi quería enfrentarse en mano a mano con él, pero debía apegarse al plan para poder sacar a Shohoku del hoyo en donde se encontraban. En un instante se la pasa nuevamente al chico de la cicatriz y como estaba en la línea de tres puntos, lanza y encesta

**-Muy bien-**gritaba Ayako**-así se hace-**los chicos unen sus manos en señal de victoria

Uchida saca para Ryonan, inmediatamente, no quería darles tiempo para que se armaran. Rápidamente se conducía por la cancha haciendo gala se su excelente manejo del balón, pasándose a Shiozaki y Yasuda

**-Regresemos al pasado Sendoh-**le dijo su capitán mientras le lanzaba el balón a su compañero

**-De acuerdo-**con su eterna sonrisa mientras lo recibía y ambos dominaron son su mágica combinación, haciendo increíbles pases, pasándose a Mitsui

**-¡Deténgalos!-**gritaba desesperados el capitán, Sakuragi se pone al frente de Uchida, adivinando que Sendoh lanzaría un pase hacia el

**-Eres muy persistente **

**-Cállate, no dejaré que recibas el balón-**muy seguro de sus palabras nº 10

**-Claro que no, solo observa-**indicándose a su capitán realizando un tiro sencillo**-aun que te queda mucho por aprender pequeño-**mientras le tocaba la cabeza en señal de consuelo

**-No me digas pequeño-**con toda la furia que tenia

**-Pero lo eres-**con una suave risa y se dirige a la zona de su equipo

**-Ya me tiene harto**

**-Vamos, tenemos que seguir-**los anima Yasuda mientras boteaba el balón calmadamente**-vamos Miyagi-**mirando a su capitán pasándoselo. El chico del arete se le queda mirando el balón _"Aun podemos lograrlo"._ A estas alturas ya no estaba tan presionado por las presiones que le daba el cargo de capitán, ahora, las palabras de Sakuragi y Mitsui cobraban más sentido cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, Miyagi sentía que ya no estaba solo

**-Esta bien-**y comienza el contraataque _"Mitsui es el único que puede", _teniendo plena conciencia de que Sakuragi aun no tenía completamente desarrollada su capacidad de tiro, sobre todo si no tuvo tiempo para practicarlos debido a su lesión. El chico de la cicatriz podía lograr alcanzarlos con sus tiros de tres puntos y planeaba dejarlo libre para que lo hiciera, empezando a correr por el centro, demostrando un gran manejo y velocidad con el balón, hace una pared con Yasuda, el chico mira a Miyagi, quien dirige con sus ojos hacia Mitsui, el Nº 14 comprende exactamente lo que quieren hacer _"Lo haré…"_ pensaba mientras trataba de sacarse la marca de Koshino de encima mientras tanto, el segundo base del equipo rojo lo protegía de Uekusa _"Tengo que pasarlo…"_ y con una finta lo hace, inmediatamente, pasándoselo a Sakuragi, el pelirrojo trataba de recordar todo lo que le enseñó su compañero en esas largas sesiones antes del entrenamiento, corría con ventaja con respecto a su marcador, Uchida _"Shohoku no puede perder de esta manera…"_ era lo único que tenia en la cabeza, su compañero Shiozaki se lo lanza

**-Yo también puedo hacerlo-**enrostrándole el hermoso pase que había hecho

**-Jajajaja, eres muy gracioso- **el comentario del nº 10 no pareció afectarle**-será más divertido ganarte-**y comenzó a correr hacia su compañero del pelirrojo

Shiozaki ve que se acerca peligrosamente para robarle el balón, se mantenía atento a todos los movimientos de sus compañeros, dando una rápida mirada, se da cuenta que alguien esta detrás de el y tira un pase hacia atrás, hasta Mitsui, el nº 14 se prepara para tirar de tres puntos y lo logra

**-¡Así se hace!-**gritaba toda la banca de la preparatoria que se mantuvo con todo su fuerza en apoyo

**-Ves, sabía que Mitsui podría hacer algo-**con mucha alegría le menciona Nanase a su amiga**-sabia que aun tenía mucho para dar**

**-Pero Daisuke aun no llega a su máximo nivel-**con una amable pero retadora sonrisa le responde Emi _"Aun no lo ha dado todo…" _

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Flash Back

**-Una vez más…-**Daisuke se esforzaba en las barras paralelas, sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de dar un paso más

**-Uchida, no te preocupes, es suficiente por hoy-**le menciona su kinesiólogo

**-No…-**dice con decisión**-aun tengo energía para hacerlo una vez más **

**-Tu médico tiene razón-**un joven con el cabello lacio y bastante alto para su edad y aun llevaba su uniforme de la secundaria

**-Sendoh, por lo menos saluda primero-**

**-Está bien, hola ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien…-**y mira a la persona que tiene al frente, sintiéndose un poco mal por la manera que lo trató, obviamente sabía que el especialista estaba ahí para ayudarlo **-disculpe no quise ser prepotente**

**-No te preocupes Uchida, en tu estado es comprensible que te pongas ansioso por recuperarte**-ya le había tocado pacientes con muchas ganas de volver a su vida normal lo más rápido posible, pero nunca tanto como ese chico. Después de esa reflexión levanta su vista para mirar a la visita**-descansa un poco, te dejo con tu amigo-**y se retira de la sala de ejercicios del hospital

**-Veo que vas bien**-mientras se le acerca

**-Pero no como yo quisiera-**algo decepcionado**-por lo menos puedo pararme solo-**con algo de alegría, a la vez que se sentaba en su silla de ruedas, ya que antes, unos meses atrás, quien podría haber pensado que este chico se levantaría de nuevo…

**-No te apresures, aun tienes tiempo**

**-Por lo menos quiero jugar en mi último año de preparatoria-**observa una silla que esta cerca, había olvidado sus modales**-disculpa, no te he pedido que te sentaras-**viendo su bolso de deporte**-vienes de entrenar, supongo que estás cansado**

**-Gracias, que bueno que me la ofreces, ya estaba cansado con sólo estar de pie-**mientras lo hacía

**-¿Cómo es la preparatoria Ryonan?-**le pregunta con cierto interés

**-Nada del otro mundo, pero el entrenador es muy estricto, más ahora, como no pudo traerse a Ryota Miyagi al equipo, está que se lo lleva al diablo-**contándole muy animada y despreocupadamente

**-Creo que le pasó lo mismo cuando no pudo traerse a Hisashi Mitsui ¿no es así?**

**-Al parecer, así es-**al escucharlo de esa manera, la expresión en la cara de Uchida se ensombreció de repente, pero Sendoh se dio cuenta**-aun te están esperando**

**-Espero que no se cansen de hacerlo, el tiempo de rehabilitación es mucho, creo que más de lo que esperé**

**-Es comprensible, después del terrible accidente que tuviste, aun sorprende que estés con vida**

**-Ya estoy cansado de que me digan eso-**con algo de enfado en su voz**-se que fui el más afortunado de todos, pero eso no me devolverá lo que perdí-**ahora su semblante había cambiado a triste**-y lo único que me mantiene aquí es las ganas de volver a jugar**

**-Pero ni siquiera estás seguro que podrás hacerlo**

**-Sé que puedo-** el chico giro su silla y mira hacia el horizonte, afuera hacia una bonita tarde y se acerca hacia la ventana más cercana**-quiero sentirme vivo nuevamente, ser igual que antes**

**-¿Crees que con solo regresar podrás sentirte así?**

**-No lo sé, eso tengo que probarlo…**

Fin del Flash Back

"_Tengo que probarlo, tengo que probarme a mi mismo que puedo ser el de antes…"._ Eso significaba este partido para Daisuke Uchida, sentirse vivo, sentirse que aun hacer lo que más le gustaba en su vida, jugar basketball, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser el mismo antes de su terrible tragedia, sin embargo sentía que algo le faltaba para estar completamente feliz por su regreso, sin mencionar que comenzaba a acabarse su tiempo _"… pensé que estaba en mejor forma…", s_e lamentaba mentalmente, tratando de alcanzar todos los rebotes posibles para su equipo. Sin embargo, teniendo de rival al gran saltador como era Hanamichi Sakuragi, le era muy difícil no usar todas sus fuerzas para vencerlo, mas era necesario, a cambio las energías se le iban muy rápido _"… tengo que mantener el mismo ritmo, no dejaré que nadie más me gane…"_ mientras armaba con Sendoh para poner rápidamente el balón en juego, Uekusa se lo pasa a su capitán, quien con extrema maestría comienza a limpiarse el camino, para después hacer una pared con Uchida, quien corre hacia el centro, pero Shohoku se repliega rápidamente hacia la zona bajo la canasta para confundirlos, se lo pasa a Fukuda que muestra sus habilidades de defensa, pasándose a Shiozaki, pero tira muy presionado

**-Estas vez será mío-**dice Sakuragi mientras salta

**-No estés tan seguro-**una mancha ante sus ojos le quita el balón y lo clava inmediatamente, el marcador seguía a favor de Ryonan

**-Uchida otra vez-**menciona Ayako desde la banca, a la vez que observa el libro de estadísticas, viendo que ha alcanzado todos los rebotes ofensivos y defensivos, no dejando que Hanamichi lo toque en esas instancias**-Hanamichi Sakuragi no puede hacer nada frente a el, ha regresado en su mejor forma**

**-Hanamichi no se dará por vencido, yo se que puede-**Haruko mantiene la confianza por su amigo intacta _"Yo se que puedes…"_

Viendo que los triples del nº 14 podrían levantar al equipo, disminuyendo la ventaja que tenia Ryonan sobre ellos, Miyagi decidió que Mitsui tuviera la responsabilidad de anotar, y así se lo hizo saber cuando realizo un pase largo _"Se que puedo hacerlo"_ preparándose para lanzar, dejando el marcador 20-24

**-Tiempo pedido por Shohoku-**anuncia uno de los árbitros desde un lado de la cancha, los integrantes miran al profesor Anzai de pie, en la banca y los chicos corren inmediatamente hacia él

**-Anzai está preparando algo, de eso estoy seguro-**le anuncia a sus dirigidos el director Taoka**-creo que ya encontró la manera de sobrellevar la ausencia de Rukawa **

**-Debemos tener cuidado con eso**

**-Lo recuerdo Koshino, en el partido con Kainan pudo detener a Maki**

**-Si Fukuda, debemos estar atentos a todo**

Sendoh se refrescaba con agua hasta que de pronto se encuentra con un par de ojos que iluminan la oscuridad en que se encontraban con ira _"Con que ahí estas…"_ mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción

**-El gordito esta preparando algo**

**-Si Takamiya, en las cartas que me mandaba, Hana me decía que hacia milagros**

**-Es cierto Namiya, el director Anzai es muy importante para el equipo ¿Te acuerdas Matsui?**

**-Si, el partido que no estuvo, los chicos dieron lo mejor para clasificar a las nacionales**

**-Ellos confían ciegamente en él-**concluye Yohei, Touko miraba a la banca

**-El equipo resiente la ausencia de Rukawa-**menciona Kogure**-sin darnos cuenta, su presencia se ha vuelto muy importante para el funcionamiento**

**-Sabes de la capacidad del entrenador Anzai, Shohoku debe hacer algo para mantenerse cerca de Ryonan, Mitsui es la clave de este partido-**sentencia el antiguo capitán

**-¿Están de acuerdo muchachos?-**les pregunta amablemente el gordito a sus dirigidos, ellos responden afirmativamente con firmeza, Miyagi pone su mano derecha en el centro

**-¡Shohoku!-**grita con todo su corazón

**-¡Pelea!-**les siguen los cuatro a coro del campo con energías renovadas

Ryonan comienza a rodar el balón para nuevamente ponerse en ventaja, Koshino la botea tranquilamente pero al instante aumenta la velocidad y se lo pasa a su capitán. El puercoespín lo recibe par sorprendentemente lo marca el pequeño base, Ryota Miyagi. Sendoh trataba de zafarse de su marcador pero no podía

**-No te escaparás de mí**

El as del equipo blanco esta muy presionado, así que opta por pasársela a Uekusa, el chico comienza a avanzar rápidamente pero es inmediatamente detenido por el otro defensa del equipo rojo, Yasuda _"No puedo pasar"._ El joven se movía lado a lado con el balón, pero no tenia espacio para avanzar, tratando de hacerlo se lo pasa a Fukuda, quien avanza por el centro pero se encuentra con Sakuragi, Mitsui y Shiozaki, defendiendo la zona, la formación del triangulo.

El Nº 13 cada vez que quería avanzar a la zona de tiro, obstruido por uno de ellos, los chicos defendían su posición como si les fuera la vida en ellos. Para el equipo banco se de acaba el tiempo, rotándose el balón sin poder llegar a ninguna parte, hasta que se cumplió los 30 segundos para anotar, así que Koshino tira desesperadamente a canasta, con el obvio rebote en el aro, Uchida aprovechando la pequeña distracción avanza por el medio. Estaba seguro que podía alcanzarlo, pero…

**-¡Hazlo Hanamichi!-**grita la pequeña Haruko desde el banco

Sakuragi, saltaba con toda sus fuerza para poder ganarle aunque sea por una vez al centro de Ryonan, por vez alcanzar el balón antes que le _"Esta vez puedo lograrlo… yo se que puedo…"_ se repetía una y otra vez esas palabras en su mente. Estira su brazo de forma sobre humana, la obsesión de alcanzar el rebote lo cegaba totalmente

"_Eres alguien quien merece ser vencido con toda mi fuerza… no importa si acabo agotado…"_ Uchida se da cuenta del empeño que le ponía su rival para poder vencerlo cuando saltaba al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo

**-Vamos Hana…-**susurraba Touko desde sus lugar, miraba atenta como todos los demás compañeros del ejercito y de porras

La banca de Shohoku estaba al borde del asiento

**-¡Vamos Sakuragi!-**apoyaban los reservas, Anzai se limitaba a observar detenidamente el enfrentamiento

Rukawa se mantenía en la oscuridad del lugar, estaba lleno de emoción, esperando que el do'aho pudiera derrumbar al muro

La gravedad hacia efecto en el balón, venia cayendo, Uchida y Sakuragi estaban en la misma altura, parecía que le tiempo se hubiera detenido para todo el mundo

**-Yo… soy el rey de los rebotes-** grita a los cuatro vientos, tomando el balón con la punta de los dedos y saltando rápidamente alcanza el balón y comienza a correr rápidamente hacia la zona contraria**-rápido tenemos que encestar-**mientras avanzaba con sus compañeros. El manejo del balón de Hanamichi era esplendido, era como si fuera otro, realiza un excelente pase a Shiozaki, el chico trata de mantener el ritmo de su compañero, superando a Uekusa y rápidamente se deshace del balón, dándoselo a Mitsui, la botea un poco y se lo pasa Miyagi. Su velocidad se incrementaba, yendo por el lado derecho, paseándose a Koshino y Uekusa, Yasuda hace la pantalla con Miyagi para que finalmente se lo pasa al nº 11 para que enceste lejos de la canasta y acierta

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya se hacía presente el descanso, el marcador iba 33-33, la táctica del profesor Anzai había funcionado perfectamente, dando como resultado que la defensa del equipo se fortaleció, Yasuda marcaba a Uekusa de una excelente manera, su defensa había mejorado mucho para ser capaz de estar al lado de sus compañeros, además de ayudar a Miyagi para que pudiera armar jugadas para poder descontar la ventaja que tenía. La formación del triangulo + 2 no dejaba que Ryonan se metiera en su territorio, dejando pocos huecos para su uso, a pesar de eso, el equipo blanco pudo encestar algunas canastas cortesía de Fukuda, pero el que hacía un gran trabajo era el chico de la cicatriz, Mitsui y sus tiros de tres puntos se había convertido en el arma principal del equipo rojo para poder seguir avanzado en el marcador, y sorprendentemente Sakuragi volvió a recordar todo lo que le había enseñado su capitán y su entrenador encestando de lejos, hacer buenas fintas, buenas defensas, buenas marcas, a Fukuda ya lo tenía harto, cada vez que intentaba encestar, la marca del pelirrojo se le hacía muy molesta, además el poder sido capaz de ganarle en un rebote a Uchida, fue muy bueno para él, aunque no notaba el verdadero estado de su oponente, el nuevo centro de Ryonan era muy orgulloso, no demostraría a sus enemigos su cansancio

**-Fue una excelente jugada colectiva-**decía Ayako llena de felicidad, al recibirlos en la banca alabando la última jugada del primer tiempo. Ante esa alegría, a Ryota se le había olvidado el enojo que sentía con ella,

**-Ayako…-**murmura para si, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado, así que para no sentir eso, mueve la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer las ganas que tenia de hablar con ella, que estaban a punto de salir

**-Muy bien Sakuragi…-**murmura el director técnico**-ya eres el alma del equipo**

**-Cada vez demuestras que no eres un cabeza hueca-**bromea Mitsui

**-No te burles de mi Mitsuito-**dando énfasis en la última palabra

**-Muy bien equipo… ya los alcanzamos-**con bastante energía dice el capitán Miyagi, al ver el marcador 33-33, regresando al presente**-sigamos así**

**-Si-**afirmaron los cuatro

**-Shohoku ha elevado su promedio de puntos, sobre Mitsui-**menciona Haruko al ver el libro de estadísticas**-la táctica del profesor Anzai ha funcionado perfectamente, Yasuda pudo controlar a Uekusa y Miyagi detiene a Sendoh…-**ella esta muy contenta con el desempeño de su equipo

**-Y yo ¿Qué?-**enfureciéndose el pelirrojo, al no escuchar que no lo mencionaban entre los artífices del repunte

**-Tu también Sakuragi, también has hecho mucho-**lo tranquiliza la primera asistente

**-Te felicito Hanamichi-**le dice la segunda

**-Jajajajaja-**haciéndose el tonto**-¿Ves que Shohoku no es nada sin mi, Haruko?**

**-Idiota-**murmuran los otros

**-Es él ¿verdad Ayako?-**le pregunta el chico de la cicatriz, cambiando su semblante a serio, mientras miraba al Nº 14 sentado en la banca del contrario con una toalla húmeda en la cabeza, la chica asiente

**-¿Ahora me pueden decir quien es?-**algo molesto Hanamichi

**-Él se llama Daisuke Uchida, fue un gran jugador en la secundaria, fue el mejor centro de todos, pudo vencer a Mitsui**

**-¿Te pudo ganar Mitchy?**

**-Cállate Sakuragi… y no me digas así**

**-Uchida tuvo un accidente muy grave antes de entrar a la preparatoria-**de repente menciona el profesor Anzai, al darse cuenta del cambio de actitud que estaba a punto de suceder

**-Si, pasó mucho tiempo en el hospital, y aun más en rehabilitación-**seguía Ayako

**-Yo lo recuerdo-**menciona Haruko**-fue un choque entre dos automóviles, fue terrible, los que iban en ellos murieron, excepto un muchacho que quedó grave-**recuerda la joven haber leído en el diario hace algún tiempo

La muchacha iba a continuar, pero vio que una sombra se acercaba hacia ellos

**-Sabías que vendrías… Rukawa-**le menciona el entrenador Anzai

**-Rukawa ya apareció-**menciona el entrenador Taoka, sin embargo no se inmuta con su presencia del super rookie, aunque sabía que había que tener cuidado de lo que pudiera hacer**-deben tener cuidado-**mirando al joven de cabellos parados, sabiendo que podía detenerlo, en respuesta solo recibe una sonrisa de parte de él, Sendoh ya tenía una razón más para poder divertirse, observando de reojo hacia la banca del contrario

**-Superior Uchida, superior Uchida…-**llamaba Hikoichi preocupado a su vecino. Al verlo ponerse una toalla, creía que no andaba bien, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad

**-No es nada, tranquilo-**decía para calmarlo**-ese chico me ha cansado más de lo que creí-**murmura para sí

**-¿Puedes seguir?-**le pregunta su entrenador

**-Si-**le responde

**-¿Estás seguro?-**Sendoh creía que no le pasaría esto tan pronto

**-Sí, el pelirrojo de Shohoku aun no sabe de lo que soy capaz, solo dame un momento para descansar-**en tono de desafío

"_Ya encontraste un camino para volver de verdad…"_ se sonríe el capitán

**-Rukawa está aquí…-**menciona de las engendras que tenía como porrista el chico ojos de zorro que llevaba en su camiseta la sílaba Ka, parpadea un par de veces y rápido hasta que reacciona**-¡¡¡Rukawa está aquí!!!-**chilla a más no poder

**-¡Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor!-**el ejército de admiradoras empezó a entonar su grito de guerra

**-El vino**

**-No puedo creerlo-**ese tipo de frases se escuchaban en el auditorio

**-Después de todo lo que pasó…-**comenta finalmente Yohei para después quedarse sin palabras

"_Viniste, finalmente apareciste… sabía que estas aquí"_ pensaba rápidamente Touko

**-Feo durmiente…-**murmura para si

El Nº 11 estaba nervioso frente a la banca de su equipo, lo único que quería era enfrentar al capitán de Ryonan, la señal de eso era que apretaba sus puños cada vez que el as hacía una excelente jugada. Sus compañeros no sabían que pensar de él, ninguno de ellos creyó que pudiera llegar, pensaban que no sería capaz de desafiar a Miyagi, pero lo hizo. Anzai miraba tranquilamente al muchacho

**-Puedes sentarte-**lo invita amablemente, eso lo dejó sin palabras _"¿No está molesto conmigo?"_

"_Kitsune… ¿Por qué llegaste?..."_ Sakuragi se pregunta

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**le dije Miyagi**-te dije que no vinieras aquí-**con el tono de capitán, el ambiente se puso aun más tenso

**-Ryota, cálmate…-**le ruega Ayako, pero el chico del arete le responde con una mirada de enfado

**-Respóndeme ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Rukawa no quería mirarlo, la culpa de haberse comportado de una forma tan tonta e irascible, sobre todo el trato que le dio al do'aho sin que él le diera razones para hacerlo e incluso aceptando su mala actitud, aguantándolo de la forma más estoica posible_ "Pero no sabe lo que me pasa en realidad…"_

**-Lo siento…-**murmura observando el suelo

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por esas palabras, más que nada por la actitud que tiene el muchacho, es que simplemente nadie se lo esperaba, el no es una persona que pudiera pedir disculpas así de la nada

**-¿Crees que con solo disculpándote jugarás en este partido?-**_"En tu condición no puedo dejarte jugar…" _piensa el capitán, además leía sus segundas intenciones, hacerse el arrepentido para conmover a todos, en especial a él

**-Miyagi, no ves que Rukawa esta arrepentido-**le repite Haruko

**-Tú sabes muy bien porque no puedes jugar-**mirándolo fijamente

"_¿Ya lo sabes?..."_ inmediatamente el joven levanta su rostro con la sorpresa en su rostro _"¿En verdad lo sabes?"_

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?-**le pregunta Mitsui

**-Pregúntale a él-**y tratando de cambiar de tema**-tenemos que seguir con esta formación, no dejemos que Ryonan siga anotando ¿de acuerdo?-**los jugadores asiente**-entonces vamos-**y quinteto se dirige a la duela

Taoka mira su reloj _"Ya queda poco para empezar el segundo tiempo… Uchida se esta casando muy rápido pero aun tenemos la ventaja…"_ mirando hacia el capitán de su equipo, mientras que todo su equipo se dirigía al campo de juego_ "… el será el gravitante de nuestra victoria…" _sonríe frente a este pensamiento

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mitsui seguía en su papel en el ataque de Shohoku, pero poco a poco, esto lo iba debilitando _"Aun no… aun no…"_ pensaba con recurrencia, el equipo no debía saber que ya estaba cansado, además veía a Uchida que, aunque trataba de ocultarlo de todos, esta casi en las mismas condiciones que _él "Que orgulloso eres, ya lo había olvidado… si es así, tampoco dejaré que ustedes se den cuenta de mi verdadero estado…"_ poniendo lo mejor de si para no preocupar a sus compañeros y encestando unos hermosos triples, pero ya había alguien más que se había dado cuenta

**-Mitsui… por favor sal del juego-**como queriendo que lo escuchara

**-¿Nanase?-**Emi se sorprende con estas palabras**-¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Está cansado… ya no puede seguir jugando**

**-¿No quieres que le pase lo mismo que le pasó en el torneo pasado?**

**-No, yo sufrí mucho al verlo tirado en el suelo-**sus lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus ojos

**-Lo recuerdo… **

Flash Back

**-Tengo que ir a verlo…-**la chica de anteojos lo repetía una y otra vez, ese era su único deseo, pero Emi trataba de detenerla

**-Solo te hará más daño, por favor no vayas **

**-Tengo que ir, tengo que saber como está…-**viendo que su amiga la sostenía del brazo**-no me detengas…-**soltándose de su agarre, corriendo lo más rápido para conocer el estado del chico del que estaba enamorada

**-Nanase, Nanase espera-**sus gritos ya no servían de nada, ella ya se había alejado, pero había visto un estela de lágrimas.

Aquello significaba que lo que sentía por ese chico era verdadero, Emi no lo creía, no podía creer que alguien estuviera amando a la misma persona por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo al verla llorar (nunca la había visto de esa manera) finalmente la comprendió, además de tener la secreta aspiración de poder amar de esa manera.

Nanase solo corría por el recinto tratando de encontrarlo, solo por ese instante se sacaría su armadura para mostrarse tal cual es, alguien frágil que sufre al ver que la persona que quiere lo está pasando mal _"Si tan solo tuviera el valor de hacerlo…"_ pensaba una y otra vez, ya que no quería seguir fingiendo ante él. Su carrera terminó abruptamente al ver que era felicitado por uno de sus compañeros, mientras le daba una bebida para que se recuperara y lo dejaba solo, ella estaba detrás de una pared mirándolo, sufriendo al ver que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir la lata, viéndolo absorto en sus pensamientos _"Seguro que serán sobre el partido…"_ ante estas palabras se pone triste _"¿Quieres regresar verdad?... Que no daría yo por ayudarte_…" Sus lágrimas se acrecentaron nuevamente, al verlo de esa manera, eso era lo único que podía hacer…

Fin Flash Back 

**-No quiero verlo así… nunca más-**sentencia chica

Mitsui no era el único agotado en este partido, Shiozaki también lo estaba. Marcar a Sendoh no era fácil, ni menos para él, que no tenía el suficiente nivel para poder aguantar su ritmo _"Ahora entiendo a Rukawa…"_ ya se había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que significaba marcar al puercoespín, pero gracias a su esfuerzo, su rival no había sido capaz de lucirse y anotar para su equipo. Además de ese muchacho, el as también tenía otro marcador mejor que ese, Miyagi también lo había detenido cuando su compañero no podía. Lo paraba el tiempo suficiente para no poder encestar y lo marcaba lo necesario para no dejarlo pasar y armar jugadas junto a Uchida, pero lo que no sabían es que este chico aún tenía mucho que dar en este partido.

Sakuragi aun estaba más animado, si es que se podía estar más, había comenzado a anotar, ya estaba más seguro de sus capacidades de tiro y junto a Mitsui había llevado a acercarse aun más a Ryonan, dejando el marcador 32-37 en el segundo tiempo, pero de vez en cuando miraba inconcientemente la banca de su equipo, observaba a Rukawa, como veía el partido y no pudo evitar regresar a la noche anterior

Flash Back

La noche se hacia más y más fría conforme pasaban las horas, el otoño cada vez, cada día se acercaba al invierno y el pelirrojo, como todo humano que se precie de tal, trataba de conciliar el sueño, arropado hasta la nariz, a pesar de que el clima se lo impedía, pero lo más importante, es que la ansiedad por el partido que se disputaría al día siguiente tampoco lo dejaba dormir, sin duda tenia muchas ganas de mostrar todo lo que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo con Miyagi, demostrarle a todos que aun podía mejorar cada día más y además demostrar sus capacidades como gran tensai que solía autoproclamarse a si mismo, pensando en que seria capaz de humillar a cualquiera. Obviamente se creía superior, viéndose a si mismo como vencedor pronunciando

**-Yo soy el genio, pude vencerlos-**murmuraba entre sueños acompañado con una estruendosa risa, sin mencionar que se coloco encima de las formas chibis de Fukuda y Sendoh, pero algo le nublaba sus características actitudes arrogantes y entusiasmo antes del encuentro, reflejado en la oscuridad que de repente había imperado en sus alucinaciones _"¿Qué le habrá pasado al zorro¿Por qué me golpeó?"_ Esos pensamientos lo atormentaban, sabia que la decisión que había tomado su amigo Ryota lo había desarmado por completo, bueno… quizás era el único que lo notaba, ya que frente a los ojos de los demás, parecía siendo el mismo frío e indiferente de siempre. Se podría decir que era la persona que más lo conocía, como no, que mejor manera de conocer a alguien descubriendo primero su lado b _"Debe sentirse igual cuando el gordito nos prohibió jugar contra Miudarai… no… no lo creo… hay algo más… mas importante… algo más grave…" _despertando de repente, sentándose en su cama y viendo la negrura del cielo nocturno sin luna

**-Solo era un sueño…-**y volvió a recostarse

Desde que lo vio en la banca no había dejado de pensar de en eso, pensaba que haría ahora que no estaría en la duela _"Jugar es lo más importante para él… es su vida…"_

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, se daba vuelta en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño _"¿Qué puedo hacer¿Qué le habrá pasado en la selección?"_ se preguntaba a menudo _"Pero estoy seguro que vendrá mañana… estoy seguro que intentará jugar sea como sea…" _

Fin Flash Back

"_Aunque me cueste reconocerlo… te necesitamos kitsune…"_ pensaba Hanamichi a la vez que miraba el marcador, lo que hacia que se distrajera en su misión de marcar a Fukuda, que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento

**-Concéntrate idiota…-**le decía su adversario, dándose cuenta que por unos momentos el pelirrojo se había ido del partido

**-No me trates así, imbécil-**responde con su clásica ira, además de robarle el balón en un pase hecho por Koshino. El pelirrojo comienza a avanzar rápidamente mientras que es perseguido por todo Ryonan, él que comandaba esa persecución era Uchida

"_Pensé que quería recuperarme para poder sentir la emoción de disfrutar el juego, ser feliz… ser como antes"_ pensaba el chico de mirada amable mientras corría a toda velocidad _"Pensaba que eso era lo único que quería, que solo con jugar, me sentiría lleno de vida… pero cuando escuché que había nuevos jugadores que habían aparecido…"_

Flash Back

**-¿Estas cansado?-**le pregunta su capitán, Ryonan había acabado su entrenamiento habitual, pero Uchida le pedía a Sendoh que se quedara un poco más

**-No…-**aunque estaba a punto de desfallecer

**-No te canses de más, mañana será el partido de Shohoku quiero que estés en tu mejor forma **

**-Claro, estoy muy entusiasmado, mañana será la primera vez que jugaré después de tanto tiempo-**y con una enorme sonrisa**-y aun más de enfrentar a ese chico de quien tanto me hablas**

**-¿Sakuragi?-**el chico de la mirada amable asiente**-te divertirás mucho, es muy gracioso**

**-Me has hablado tanto de él que siento que lo conozco**

**-Te sorprenderás de lo que puede hacer**

**-Veras que puede hacer con este muro**

**-Se te ve muy feliz… como antes**

Eso lo dejo pensando

Fin Flash Back

"… _me di cuenta que lo único que quería era poder enfrentarle con alguien que pudiera ser capaz de hacerme frente… eso es lo único que quería… mis ganas de luchar volvieron a mi…"_ a la vez que lo observa haciendo un tiro lejos de la canasta, aumentando la cuenta para Shohoku dejando la cuenta 34-37

Uchida tomaba el balón fuera del límite de la duela para reanudar el juego

**-Tenías razón, ese chico será un importante en el futuro-**al sentir a Sendoh se le acerca por detrás y le toca el hombro

**-¿Estas feliz?**

El chico se gira para responderle

**-Si… era todo lo que dijiste, es perseverante e intuitivo, cuando esta bajo presión sabe reaccionar…-**con una enorme sonrisa**-ahora tengo más ganas de detenerlo**

**-Eso creí ¿listo?**

**-Como siempre**

Uchida comienza el partido, sus ojos siempre demostraban amabilidad. Hasta ese momento su actitud mostraba arrogancia y altanería pero con mucha modestia y humildad eso deja entrever, ahora había esperado tanto tiempo, postrado en una cama, recuperándose lentamente, solo tenia una meta en mente, volver a jugar su querido deporte

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Flash Back

**-¿Qué te pasa¿Qué no eras el mejor, qué no eras súper novato de Kanagawa?-**una sombra le hablaba despectivamente a alguien en la duela, que había sucumbido ante la presión de ese partido de práctica**-Anda, levántate y juega… si sabes hacerlo…**

Él no respondía, solo se levantaba a duras penas, pudiendo apenas recibir el balón antes de que le diera en la cara y comenzó a botearlo corriendo lo más rápido para que no lo alcanzaran, pero era inútil, en unos segundos ya estaba marcado y no era ligera, era fuerte e invasiva, no lo dejaba pasar por ningún lado. Pero no era conocido por ser débil, era conocido por enfrentarse de igual a igual frente a cualquiera, incluso a los mejores, estaba en el lugar en donde estaban los mejores jugadores de Japón, por algo lo había traído a ese lugar, para poder demostrarse que el era mejor, que ya estaba listo para partir a América, la tierra de las oportunidades y Kaede Rukawa estaba dispuesto a tener la suya en la NBA. Sin embargo, los jugadores que tenía al frente no eran lo que esperaba

**-¿No puedes pasar?-**le menciona la sombra que lo estaba marcando**-¿Esto es muy difícil para ti?-**y haciendo una carga con su cuerpo, le quita el balón como si nada, yendo a una canasta para anotar con un tiro sencillo, como lo era todos los días. El siempre se esforzaba cada día para aguantar este entrenamiento, pero se daba cuenta de que no era suficiente, eso le estaba destruyendo la confianza en si mismo, empezaba a perder el interés de estar con la selección ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si mientras más energía le ponía, más lejos estaba del nivel que quería alcanzar? _"¿Por qué no soy capaz de demostrarlo?" _cada vez se hacía más recurrente esa pregunta _"¿Acaso nunca podré alcanzarlos?"_. Además no se sentía en equipo como se sentía en Tamigaoka o Shohoku, ellos eran fríos e individualistas, como él…

**-Aun no se acaba el entrenamiento, aun no demuestras las razones por las que te traje-**le dice el entrenador sacándolo de sus cuestionamientos**-de un tiempo a esta parte me has decepcionado, creo que cualquiera hubiera sido mejor que tu**

El muchacho no hacía caso, esto era un obstáculo más para su meta, tendría que superarla si quería llegar lejos, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, aun más

Fin Flash Back

**-¿Quieres jugar?-**la voz del entrenador Anzai lo lleva nuevamente al presente, Rukawa lo mira fijamente**-lo sé… sin embargo ¿Estás seguro¿Estás seguro de poder ser un aporte para tu equipo en el estado del que te encuentras¿Realmente lo estás?**

El joven no sabía que decir, había leído su mente, pero rápidamente sus ojos demostraban una decisión que hace mucho tiempo no tenía

**-Sí-**contesta finalmente

Anzai se levanta de la banca y les indica a los jugadores que estaban en la cancha que haría un cambio, llegando los 26:00 y estando 38-40, estando lo más cerca de lo jamás desde el comienzo del partido-

FIN CAPITULO XVII

Pues nada, no tengo nada que decir a mi favor… me he puesto muy floja con mis fics, así que me merezco que me manden los peores comentarios y admito hasta virus en mi correo electrónico, incluso si opinan que esta muy largo el partido, lo borro y lo reescribo

Pero para su felicidad en el próximo capitulo termina el partido (con este intento aprendí una lección, los partidos nunca deben durar mas de 1 capitulo, porque si no ustedes se aburren y yo me quiebro la cabeza por dar un buen producto), en el siguiente se viene lo inesperado y el subsiguiente la fiesta de cumpleaños de Touko

Ahora a responder los reviews:

**H23:** como vez, ya no lo hice (y sigo dando las gracias por ayudarme… creo que nunca me cansare de hacerlo). Tu opinión me ha hecho pensar mucho sobre Miyagi, quizás tengas razón y espero que con los cambios que le hecho te agraden, si no… virus a mi correo

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu:** ya me lo imagino, es difícil para mi hacerlo y quede convincente (ver el mundial de básquet me ayudo mucho) ¿Shohoku ganar? Hasta aquí vamos en empate y apareció Rukawa en el banco ¿Qué hará Miyagi con él? En el próximo veremos un extraño comportamiento de Hanamichi con respecto a Touko

**Angel Nemesis:** De a poco Shohoku se esta recuperando ¿ves que llegaron hasta el descanso en empate¿Sendoh eclipsado? No lo creo, es más Uchida será el compañero ideal del puercoespín. Espero que aun te siga gustando Mitchy

**Khira-chan: **No te preocupes… yo me tardo más en actualizar, espero que ya no lo encuentres tan largo, aunque yo aun lo sigo creyendo. Gracias por el halago y tu querido zorrito apareció al fin frente a los demás y en el próximo aparecerá aun más… y feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases muy bien

**Andrómeda:** como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está… gracias por apoyarme en la continuación, además de ser muy critica con mi pobre intento de partido, y seguiré tu consejo…

Antes de despedirme, quería felicitar a los lectores de Argentina y España (en especial a los hispanos, por ser campeones) por los excelentes lugares en el campeonato mundial de basket (aunque es un poco tarde, pero la intención cuenta) Hubiera deseado que estos dos países se enfrentaran en la final, hubiera sido de infarto

Nos vemos…


	18. Déja vù

CAPITULO XVIII: DÉJÀ VU

El partido sigue adelante, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar radicalmente para todo el equipo de Shohoku, al ver que Kaede Rukawa empezaba a calentar a un lado de la banca. Miyagi buscaba con la mirada hacia su entrenador la razón de esta situación _"¿Está dispuesto a pasar sobre mi autoridad?"_ algo enojado, pero no le impedía que se fuera del partido, logrando el empate para su equipo con un tiro sencillo 40-40

**-Vamos, ahora es tiempo de ganar-**Touko apoyaba como nadie al equipo**-Vamos Hana, tu puedes-**mención especial se llevaba el pelirrojo

Ryonan vuelve al ataque, pero la defensa del Triangulo + 2 seguía funcionando de excelente manera, no dejaba que nadie pasara hacia la zona debajo de la canasta. _"Si no estuviera tan cansado, podría hacer algo…"_ Uchida estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir jugando, pero Sendoh lo dejaba para que se ocupara exclusivamente de Mitsui, sabiendo que lo puede detener cuando comenzaba a tirar tiros de tres puntos, pero ya no era suficiente, el cansancio se le notaba demasiado, se podría decir que estaba peor que el chico de la cicatriz.

**-No puedo detenerme ahora…-**murmura el chico de la mirada amable, al ver Sakuragi roba un pase que hizo Koshino a Fukuda, tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir en el campo, tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo, pero ya era tarde.

**-Rápido Hanamichi, no te dejes alcanzar-**gritaba desde el banco Haruko muy animada, Touko la oyó e inmediatamente bajó la vista hacia la muchacha _"Esto no significa nada…nada…"_ temía realmente de que la chica de los sueños de la persona que más quería comenzara a sentir algo más que amistad _"… pero yo no me dejaré vencer…"_

**-Vamos chicos, animemos al equipo, esta es su oportunidad-**y todos con ella comenzaron a apoyar al equipo rojo

El pelirrojo comenzaba a correr lo más rápido posible hacia la zona contraria, ningún jugador de Ryonan podía atraparlo, todos excepto…

**-Sendoh…-**al tenerlo al frente, él solo sonríe**-lo siento, pero…-**mira de reojo y hace un espectacular pase a Shiozaki, quien con todas sus fuerzas y precisión se lo lanza inmediatamente a Mitsui. Él no tenía que pensar en lo agotado que estaba, sólo tenía que hacerlo, hacer un tiro de tres puntos

**-Muy bien chicos-**gritaba la primera asistente, y no era para menos, por primera vez en el partido estaban con la ventaja de su lado estaban 43-40. Demás esta decir que todos en la banca estaban felices

**-Demonios…-**masculla entre dientes el entrenador Taoka**-… nos están ganando-**pero extrañamente no se sentía abrumado por eso _"Pero no debo perder la calma en este momento, no ahora… el problema será cuando entre Rukawa…" _mientras miraba al joven que calentaba a un lado, absorto del ruido que reinaba en el gimnasio _"… se que Uchida está muy cansado para seguir, pero no permitirá que lo saque ahora… sin embargo aun tenemos la ventaja…"_ su mirada se fija en el Nº 7 de su equipo _"… todo está en tus manos Sendoh…"_, al vez pensaba en una estrategia que permitiera detener al súper rookie

**-Entrenador Taoka ¿le pasa algo?-**pregunta Hikoichi al verlo ensimismado, ido del partido, de la nada comienza a oír un extraño sonido, era muy quejumbroso _"¿Qué le estará pasando?", _ya empezaba a sentir miedo hasta que…

**-Jajajajajaja-**se oía estruendosamente, eso asustó aun más al muchacho**-Taoka, simplemente eres un genio **

"_Es un loco obseso, no se porque me sorprendo cada vez que lo hace"_ piensa el pobre muchacho

Ryonan ponía en juego el balón nuevamente gracias a Uekusa y avanza, tratando de hacer la transición lo más rápido posible, no dejando que Shohoku arme su formación de defensa, pero Shiozaki se lo impide, haciendo gala de una buena marca, no lo dejaba pasar

**-Rápido, regresen…-**les ordena Miyagi, mientras que su compañero hacía lo imposible para detenerlo, fue justo a tiempo, Uekusa había pasado y se lo pasa a Koshino. El nº 6 del equipo blanco lo botea ágilmente, dándoselo a Fukuda, quien no estaba muy lejos de la canasta. El chico se prepara para anotar, Yasuda salta con todas sus fuerzas para poder desviar el tiro y lo logra, el balón da un rebote en el aro. Uchida, rápidamente se coloca debajo de ella para salta lo más alto que pueda _"Tengo que alcanzarlo…"._ Sin embargo y para su desgracia ve una mano que le quita el balón

**-Sakuragi…-**murmura _"Ya no tengo porque sorprenderme…"_

**-Rápido…-**se lo pasa a Yasuda, quien corre por el centro, no dejando que el equipo blanco llegue a defender, pasándoselo a Miyagi, quien avanza con una increíble velocidad llega a encestar con un tiro sencillo

**-Van ganando, van ganando…-**se repetían las inseparables amigas de Haruko tomadas de las manos

**-Así se hace-**se decían los unos a los otros, mientras que todo en el gimnasio empezaron a gritar**-¡SHOHOKU!**

**-Yo soy el genio Hanamichi Sakuragi, el rey de los rebotes-**como siempre vanagloriándose de sus logros exageradamente

**-Si, tienes razón-**lo apoyaba su capitán

**-¿En serio?**

**-Pero no te creas tanto…-**le dice Mitsui para bajarle los humos

**-Tiempo pedido por Shohoku-**esto hubiera sido una sorpresa, pero se asombraron más al ver a Rukawa listo para entrar a la duela, Ryota ya temía lo que vendría

**-Profesor Anzai ¿Por qué? Está pasando por alto mi autoridad-**con mucho respeto le habla el chico del arete, pero con mucho enfado contenido**-yo le ordené que no viniera hoy**

El buda blanco mira con mucha comprensión a su dirigido y con ese mismo sentimiento le habla, además se lo lleva algo más alejado de sus compañeros para que no oyeran su conversación

**-Estoy conciente con eso Miyagi, pero creo que será lo mejor para él**

**-¿Qué esta diciendo?**

**-Ya sabes lo que le está pasando ¿verdad?-**el capitán asiente-**entonces será mejor que toque fondo en este partido**

**-¿Qué toque fondo? No entiendo…**

**-Él aun no le toma el verdadero peso de la situación**

**-¿Está dispuesto a sacrificar todo nuestro esfuerzo?**

Anzai no tenía porque pensar la repuesta

**-Si**

Ryota mira hacia el chico ojos de zorro, pensando en lo que le había dicho su entrenador, además de recordar cuando jugó en equipo con ellos _"Ya es hora de que confíes en nosotros… de verdad…"_

**-Está bien, ahora debe darse cuenta que estamos con él **

**-Gracias**

**-Tiene razón entrenador, esto será mejor para el equipo, pero más que nada para él-**para después dirigirse a sus compañeros**-Shiozaki…-**el chico lo mira directamente**-… estás muy cansado por marcar a Sendoh y has hecho mucho por hoy…**

**-Eso significa que…-**Mitsui no alcanza a terminar la frase

**-Muy bien equipo, a jugar**-Miyagi no quería que le preguntaran nada _"… espero que esto te sirva de algo… Rukawa…"_

**-¿Qué¿El kitsune va a jugar?-**se quejaba Sakuragi, todos pensaban que haría berrinche, ya que podría eclipsarlo en su desempeño en el partido, pero no era así _"¿En que estás pensando Ryota?"_

**-Por favor, no me insistas…-**mientras se alejaba más y más

**-Tiene que haber una explicación **

**-Quizás, al final de este partido, la tendrás Hanamichi-**sabiendo que también quería saber lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero de equipo, dejando a su subalterno inmóvil

**-Déjalo Sakuragi-**le sugiere el Nº 14**-debes confiar en él, después de todo, es nuestro capitán, recuerda que tú mismo lo dijiste **

**-Si, él sabe lo que hace-**algo más resignado

**-Si no tienes nada más que decir, apresúrate do'aho-**aparentando normalidad el chico ojos de zorro

**-Teme kitsune, ya me las pagarás-**haciendo su clásico espectáculo

El partido se reinicia, al ver que el Nº 11 salía con su equipo al banco, sus admiradoras comenzaron a gritar, quizás más fuerte que lo habían hecho hasta ahora, remeciendo los cimientos del gimnasio

**-Rukawa, tu puedes…-**aullaban todas al unísono

**-Va a jugar, no puedo creerlo-**menciona Takamiya

**-¿En que estará pensando el gordito? **

**-No lo se Ookus ¿Qué piensas Noma?**

**-Algo debe estar pasando**

**-Es verdad-**habla el sub comandante Yohei**-algo muy grave debe estar pasando**

**-Feo durmiente…-**dice la cantante cuando lo ve cruzar el campo, el peliverde se observa con atención a su amiga

Ryonan para hacer la transición, Uchida camina lentamente, bueno, a decir verdad, caminaba lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, llegando casi fuera de la zona de su equipo, realizando un largo pase a su capitán, quien lo recibe en el aire, causando la emoción en los asistentes del partido. Sin duda ese pase rápido funcionó, ya que no le dio tiempo a Shohoku de rearmarse, descontando dos puntos a su favor.

Al realizar su tiro, el puercoespín mira de reojo de Rukawa y le sonríe despreocupadamente, invitándolo a un reto. Con ese gesto, el kitsune se convencía aun más de que estar aquí era lo mejor que le pudiera haber pasado en todo su vía crucis que había estado viviendo desde que regresó a la preparatoria.

Miyagi se preparaba para sacar, lo hace rápidamente, seguido de sus compañeros, se lo pasa a Rukawa

**-¡Rukawa Rukawa eres el mejor!-**sin ese grito, los partidos de Shohoku no serían lo mismo, el ejercito de admiradoras esperaban que su ídolo hiciera algo impresionante

El chico esperaba que el mismo Sendoh lo marcara, pero se sorprende al ver a Fukuda en su lugar

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**con algo de molestia

**-¿No ves? Marcándote-**en tono neutral

En el anterior encuentro de su equipo con Ryonan, no tenía muchos problemas para pasarse al Nº 13, pero ahora, este chico había mejorado mucho, quizás demasiado su defensa, no lo dejaba pasar, además se sorprendió al ver que el do'aho era bloqueado por su archirival, así que decidió hacer una pared con Mitsui, para poder avanzar hacia la zona de tiro, el Nº 14 se la devuelve y tira, aumentando la ventaja para su equipo _"Vamos Sendoh, te estoy esperando…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Daisuke está muy cansado, estoy muy preocupada por él-**comenta Emi, al ver que el Nº 14 de Ryonan apenas se movía en la cancha

**-Era de esperarse, después de lo que me contaste-**le responde Nanase

**-Pero estás mucho más preocupada que yo, Mitsui no está tan agotado como él-**la chica de anteojos baja la cabeza hacia la duela, mirando a esa persona**-sabes Nanase…-**recordando todas las actitudes que tenía su amiga frente a los momentos más importantes del chico de la cicatriz­­**-supongo que Mitsui estaría muy feliz de saber que alguien se preocupa por él, como tu… aun no es tarde, aun queda tiempo, no te rindas**

**-¿Por qué me dices esto?**

**-Porque te he visto sufriendo por lo que sientes, arrepentirás si no lo haces, créeme**

**-Ya te lo dije antes, yo…**

**-Por favor piénsalo ¿si? **

Amano seguía mirando la duela _"… pero no se si tendré oportunidad con él… en realidad tengo miedo… mucho miedo a que me rechace…"_ viendo al chico de sus sueños aguantándose el agotamiento que sentía, pero por lo menos estaba ya menos ocupado preocupándose del ataque él solo, tenía la ayuda de Rukawa para poder hacer los tiros a canasta, así que Ryonan tenía que preocuparse de dos jugadores en ese momento, sin embargo, el chico ojos de zorro aun esperaba que Sendoh lo viniera a detener.

Cada vez que Shohoku atacaba, lo veía marcando a Sakuragi y él seguía siendo marcado por Fukuda y en defensa, con el cambio realizado por el equipo rojo, cambiaba los vértices de la formación del triangulo Mitsui, Sakuragi y Rukawa para defender los postes, mientras que Miyagi y Yasuda se enfrentaban al ataque del equipo de blanco desde fuera de la zona. Cada uno de los equipos trataba de dar lo mejor y aunque se demoraban en encestar, el equipo blanco lograba lo suyo gracias a los tiros certeros de Fukuda y Sendoh, como el nº 14 y nº 11 del equipo rojo hacían lo suyo en el campo contrario.

**-Muy bien, aun tenemos la ventaja-**menciona Miyagi, después de tomar el balón, después de que el rival encesta un tiro de dos puntos dejando el marcador 55-52, pero alguien se le acerca

**-Quiero marcar a Sendoh…-**le menciona ese alguien

**-No Rukawa, ahora menos que nunca, -**mirándolo fijamente y con voz autoritaria, el chico no sabía que decir

**-Pero…**

**-Te lo repito, no… además… -**mirándolo de reojo**-¿Estás seguro de que podrás detenerlo como quisieras?-**poniendo énfasis en la ultima frase**-ahora saca para nosotros-**lanzándole el balón, haciendo que el chico se quedara estático frente a ese comentario, mirándolo, temiendo de que pudiera saber algo de lo que le estaba sucediendo _"… pero no debo pensar en eso, es hora de seguir jugando…",_ haciendo lo que le había ordenado su capitán.

Ya era hora de empezar de nuevo, comenzando la pauta que ya se había marcado desde que el súper novato ingresó a la cancha, los dos delanteros haciendo lo suyo en el campo contrario, tratando de encestar para sus respectivos equipos. Cada vez que podía, Rukawa le pedía lo mismo

-**Quiero enfrentar a Sendoh-**como si fuera las únicas palabras que tuviera en el diccionario, pero Miyagi siempre le daba la misma respuesta

**-No, eso arruinaría nuestra defensa…**

Ryota sabia muy bien que no podía dejarlo, causaría un desbarajuste técnico importante, con eso demostraba que con no solamente dejarlo jugar en el encuentro, significaba que lo hubiera disculpado por su actitud en los días pasados, con eso demostraba que tenia temple e imponía su autoridad a cualquiera que osara a enfrentársele.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aunque el partido parecía muy parejo para ambos, las apariencias engañan, Ryonan aun no demostraba su verdadera capacidad, estaba a media maquina, solo daban lo necesario para poder seguir en la senda de Shohoku, no alejarse demasiado de ellos en el marcador.

**-Ryonan está preparando algo para el final…-**menciona Mitsui en la cancha, después de dejar el marcador 53-50

**-Es cierto… no están jugando con todo lo que tienen-**lo reafirma Miyagi

**-¿Qué importa eso? Nosotros estaremos listos para enfrentarlos para lo que sea**

**-Ojala que fuera tan fácil, do'aho**

**-¡Cállate!-**con el ceño fruncido**-agradece que Ryota te dejó jugar kitsune**

**-Solo están esperando el momento indicado**

Y es que eso era muy notorio, eso era una estrategia que había ideado el director Taoka para poder sobrevivir a las embestidas de sus rivales, tal como lo hizo en el encuentro para decidir quien iría al campeonato nacional, guardando a Uozimi en la banca _"… pero esta vez estoy seguro que no me apresuré… estoy seguro que esto va a funcionar… si siguen al pie de la letra mis indicaciones…" _mientras observaba con atención los movimientos de sus dirigidos. Sabía que Uchida ya no duraría mucho tiempo en el encuentro, ya no era capaz de detener a Sakuragi, aunque ponía todo su esfuerzo en hacerlo _"… pero aun no estás de todo vencido, se que aun te queda algo con que responderle…" _al vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción

Durante este lapso, el director Anzai, había rotado las posiciones de los jugadores, cambiando a Mitsui de vez en cuando para poder lograr que durara más en el encuentro, tratando de que no desfalleciera en el campo, aunque ya había durado más que en partidos anteriores, el cansancio se le hacia insoportable, el haber jugado prácticamente solo en el ataque buena parte del encuentro hacia mella en el cuerpo del muchacho, aunque no era el único cansado, Miyagi también lo estaba, desde que lograron alcanzar al equipo blanco, hacia todo lo posible para lograr mantener la ventaja a través de jugadas y embistes rápidos, para no darles tiempo para que sus rivales llegaran a tiempo a sus puestos. El que estaba en mejores condiciones físicas, dejando de lado a Rukawa, era Hanamichi, a pesar de no haber estado lejos por algún tiempo, se mantenía de buena forma gracias a la rehabilitación, agregando el entrenamiento matutino de que le daba su capitán

Flash Back 

**-Muy bien Sakuragi…-**murmura el director técnico**-ya eres el alma del equipo**

Fin Flash Back

Las palabras del gordito le habían dado más ánimo para poder seguir adelante, aunque también resintiera el cansancio como todo los demás, ese recuerdo le daba lo que necesitaba, el saber que su equipo lo necesitaba, que era muy importante… no dejaría que su equipo perdiera estando ahí en la cancha, como antes, tal como sucedió en el partido con Sannoh, y aunque eso le aumentaba el ego a niveles exponenciales, lo que imperaba en su corazón era el saberse que pertenecía a algo bueno, a algo que le gustaba hacer por sobre todas las cosas, a un equipo, aparte de su ejército. Todo lo que sentía era reflejado en su forma de jugar, en que su energía nunca se acababa ni tampoco su ánimo.

**-Eso no importa, nosotros tenemos con enfrentar a Ryonan, no dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente-**viendo a todos sus compañeros de frente, después de meditar sobre el pasado hasta ese momento

Uchida lo veía de lejos, aun estaba impresionado con ese pelirrojo

**-Es increíble… llegará muy lejos-**sonriendo con mucha seguridad**-… pero aun te queda por aprender, y yo seré quien te enseñe algunas cosas.**

El partido se reanuda, Ryonan saca a través de Uekusa, quien parte desde el centro de su territorio para comenzar su ataque, caminado tranquilamente, sin que nadie lo apresure, solo necesitaba esperar a que sus compañeros estuvieran en sus puestos para poder continuar. Ya listo el muchacho, de repente, apura el paso para poder seguir adelante y tomar por sorpresa a Yasuda, quien lo estaba marcando, con una finta logra su cometido, al ver a Koshino libre, le pasa el balón, tratando de sacarse la marca de Miyagi, al ver que no tenia salía, ve a Fukuda por el otro lado para poder seguir adelante, lo hace y el Nº 13 empieza a acercarse al triángulo formado por Sakuragi, Mitsui y Rukawa. El chico ojos de zorro veía en esta su oportunidad para poder enfrentarse al capitán Sendoh y sacarse de una vez por todas toda la rabia que cargaba desde el comienzo, pero no salió como pensaba, Fukuda lanza hacia Uchida, quien tomando fuerzas de flaqueza tira a canasta, dándole 2 puntos más a su equipo

Sus compañeros lo felicitaban y Taoka sonreía, eso le permitía seguir cerca del equipo rojo, por su parte, el Nº 11 se estaba impacientando aun más, esa ansiedad se reflejó cuando por un error saca el balón de la duela, dándole una pequeña ventaja para Ryonan

**-Cambio pedido por Shohoku-**anuncia uno de los jueces, como ya era la tónica en esta parte del encuentro Kakuta entra por Mitsui, obligando a Miyagi hacer un cambio que no tenía previsto

**-Rukawa…-**este le pone atención mirándolo de frente**-defiende la zona del poste alto-**dejando que tome el lugar del jugador más valioso de la secundaria _"… no creo que vuelva al partido, esta muy cansado…" _viéndolo jadear con dificultad, cubierto con una toalla en la banca de su equipo.

El partido es reanudado por Ryonan a través de Fukuda, Yasuda roba el pase que iba directo a Koshino, y comienza la rápida transición de Shohoku a través de Miyagi, quien corre hacia directo hacia el poste alto, y como era recurrente Rukawa era marcado por el N° 13 y Sendoh marcaba al idiota de Sakuragi, esto no lo entendía simplemente ¿Cómo alguien como él se rebajaría a marcar a un principiante como el do'aho? Esto lo descolocaba totalmente, no sabia que pensar sobre esto.

**-Vaya, ya era que me valoraras…-**con una sonrisa de arrogancia le menciona a su marcador

**-Si, has mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo, nunca dejas de sorprenderme-**con su despreocupación

**-Y veo que le hablaste de mí a tu compañero, al cara de perro**

**-Claro que si, eres su rival en este partido, pero no te acompaño por la plática, vine aquí para detenerte**

**-Inténtalo-**a la vez que el pelirrojo comienza a moverse más rápido para poder zafarse de la marca de Sendoh, mientras que Miyagi y Yasuda hacia una buena combinación para poder avanzar en el cerco de Ryonan, realizando sucesivas pantallas _"… ponerme en el lugar del otro… eso siempre me lo dice Ryota…" _pensaba el pelirrojo para poder seguir, para eso era el entrenamiento que tenían cada que tenían todos los días, mostrar lo mejor del aprendizaje que le había dado su capitán, demostrando superioridad frente al maldito puercoespín. Moviéndose ágilmente, esperando su oportunidad, haciendo que Nº 7 le siguiera cada paso, cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, dejando de a poco atrás a su escolta, hasta que en momento ve la oportunidad para poder pasarlo, a la vez que ambos bases están marcados, teniendo el balón Kakuta, el chico se da cuenta, piensa rápido y se lo da al Nº 11, pasándose al as de Ryonan, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar, recibiéndolo con una excelente técnica para poder encaminarse a encestar con un tiro lejos del aro, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y un relativo silencio.

"_¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Hace algunos meses no sabía nada de nada ¿Por qué?..."_ estas palabras llegaron a la mente del chico ojos de zorro al ver la jugada de su compañero. Observaba extrañado, absorto de todo el ambiente que estaba presente, creciendo en su espíritu la desazón de que ese do'aho lo pudiera alcanzar, ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo en cuando por fin lo pasó en uno a uno, además, eso le permite ir al pasado cercano, ese que no quería recordar…

Flash Back

**-Vamos, estás marcándome, no puedes dejarme pasar, cueste lo que cueste…-**le menciona una sombra. Sin duda era el mejor de todo ese grupo, Rukawa estaba sellando sus movimientos, haciendo todo lo posible por detenerlo. El joven esperaba dar la sorpresa de que eso sería tarea fácil para él, que no habría nadie en la selección que pudiera igualarse a él en nivel, si pudo con Sawakita, quien se había ido a entrenar el verano pasado a los EEUU, podía con cualquiera. Sin embargo se había equivocado rotundamente, el rival lo pasó fácilmente con una finta sencilla.

**-Aun te falta bastante… más de lo que creí, aun no te comprometes con el equipo, se ve que estás muy acostumbrado a jugar solo-**le recrimina el entrenador, que veía de lejos el duelo**-así no serás capaz de demostrar tus verdaderas habilidades-**haciendo que recordara lo que había sentido en el último partido que tuvo con Shohoku, en esos momentos había sentido que había cooperado con todos para la victoria, que incluso había hecho una buena pareja con el do'aho en los últimos momentos del partido. Sin embargo, el estar cerca de los mejores jugadores de la nación, no sentía la habitual arrogancia por demostrar que era el mejor, ese mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando ingresó a la preparatoria, hubiera sentido lo mismo si hubiera entrado a la escuela que quería, solo tenia que cumplir la condición de que estuviera cerca de casa. No le importaba el lugar en donde se encontrara, solo lo tomaría como un escala para llegar a la meta que se había propuesto desde que era niño, eso era lo único que le mantenía en pie en su vida… pero estar en la selección no era lo que esperaba… esperaba algo más que jugadores a quienes superar

**-Levántate… aun no hemos terminado-**en tono frío le habla otra sombra. En la concentración había algo que no podía encontrar en otra parte que no fuera en Shohoku

Fin Flash Back

El chico ojos de zorro veía como el pelirrojo era felicitado por sus compañeros, por su excelente jugada, llevándolo inmediatamente cuando era felicitado por todos ellos cuando jugaron contra Sannoh, eso es lo que no había encontrado en la selección, tal como le había dicho Sendoh en su ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvieron, necesitaba a los demás para poder seguir en el partido, pero trataba de no pensar en aquello, odiaba sentir que dependía de los demás para poder alcanzar sus objetivos, siempre lo había hecho sólo, pero ahora, en ese momento, lo que tenía en mente era que el capitán del equipo blanco se atreviera a acercársele, a marcarlo, a detenerlo. Sin embargo tenía que hacer algo espectacular que hiciera que el equipo levantara aun más los ánimos para poder ganar y tenía en mente cierto pelirrojo pudiera serle útil en esos momento.

Ryonan saca nuevamente a través de Koshino, éste hace rápidamente la transición de su equipo con constantes pases a todos, cada uno cooperando con lo que podía incluso Uchida, quien trataba de hacer meritos para que Taoka no quisiera sacarlo, su entrenador sabía que tan importante era para él jugar ahora, su primer partido después de tanto tiempo de no jugar y encontrar el camino que lo llevaría a hacer lo que era, antes, pero su cansancio le podía más, permitiendo que Kakuta le robara el balón justo en la entrada del área de Shohoku, movilizando a todos sus compañeros para poder encestar, el chico velozmente se lo pasa a Rukawa, quien haciendo gala de sus maravillosa técnica pasaba a quien se le ponía por delante, mientras que con la mirada le dice a Sakuragi lo que quiere hacer, sorprendiendo al Nº 10 de su actitud, además de no entenderla para nada

**-Quiere que vayas al poste bajo…-**le dice su capitán mientras se le acerca, tratando de alcanzarlo a duras penas a su dirigido

**-Pero ¿Para qué?-**simplemente no podía creerlo

**-Hazlo, se ve que tiene un plan**

Y Hanamichi corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia la zona, viendo que estaba desprotegida

"_Al fin ese estúpido lo entendió…"_ pensaba Rukawa, dudaba seriamente sobre la capacidad de razonamiento de su compañero, pero ya para que, estaba donde lo quería, se preparaba para realizar un hermoso pase, pasándose Fukuda en el camino, teniendo el espacio y el tiempo necesario justo para hacerlo, lanza el balón, no había nadie a la vista que pudiera evitar que Hanamichi lo recibiera, claro, eso es lo que pensamos cuando todo esta perfecto, pero el chico ojos de zorro había olvidado a su verdadero objetivo

**-Sendoh…-**murmura mientras lo veía prácticamente volar por el campo, tratando de interceptar el balón, dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, compañeros y rivales, fanáticos y toda persona que estaba presente en el lugar.

**-No puede ser…-**menciona Hanamichi al verlo frente de él

Aun si podía crecer la sorpresa cuando el puercoespín pudo alcanzarlo y robarlo, Miyagi, en un momento de lucidez, despierta a su equipo

**-¡Hay que detenerlo!-**gritándoles a todos, al vez que el Nº 7 se iba rápidamente con Uchida, que estaba al límite, realizando increíbles y rápidos pases que les permitían pasar al equipo contrario, dando como resultado que anotaran y así acortar la distancia que había entre los dos equipos.

"_No puede ser… eso es imposible…" _Rukawa recordaba ese momento una y otra vez… _"… pero esto aun no ha acabado…"_

Shohoku tenia en sus manos el poder seguir adelante para mantener la mínima ventaja que tenia sobre le contrario, Miyagi no quería perderla por nada del mundo, por eso realiza un contraataque rápido con su compañero Yasuda, haciendo lo que siempre hacían, pantallas para poder avanzar rápido, pero Ryonan no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, Uekusa logra adivinar la trayectoria del pase que iba a dar Miyagi y logra robar el balón para su equipo, poniéndose en marcha con Fukuda, mostrando todo el progreso de su técnica, el base del equipo blanco logra pasarse a Kakuta, dándoselo al Nº 13. Trataban de hacerlo de tal manera que impidiera que Shohoku pudiera conformar su triangulo de defensa

**-¡Rápido, tienen que defender!-**gritaba desesperadamente Miyagi, al ver que huían hacia su zona que estaba totalmente desprotegida, esto animaba a sus compañeros para que regresaran lo mas rápido posible, pero había dos personas quienes retornaban hacia su área con una sola idea en mente, detener a Sendoh. Rukawa y Sakuragi presentían que, tarde o temprano, uno de los jugadores de Ryonan le daría el balón para que pudiera anotar

"_Se que pronto lo harán…"_ pensaban al unísono ambos jugadores, pero el pelirrojo se ve detenido repentinamente por Uchida

**-Vaya pequeño, te retendré aquí con todo lo que me queda de energía-**menciona el chico de cara amable, pero en sus ojos denotaba decisión, que también estaba en su tono de voz

**-¿Crees que podrás?-**Hanamichi estaba seguro de su supremacía física que tenía por sobre su oponente

**-Estaré cansado…-**le replica calmadamente**-…pero obviamente tengo mas experiencia que tu…-**y comienza a hacer una marca tan cercana que no permitía que el Nº 10 pudiera moverse con libertad, trataba por todos sus medios de pensar como lo hizo para poder hacer lo que hizo cuando pudo pasar al puercoespín, pero Uchida lee su mente**-Sendoh es muy bueno marcando, pero ¿Sabes quien le enseño a perfeccionar su técnica?-**son una seguridad que pocas veces mostraba frente a sus adversarios, con esto Hanamichi sentía que no tenia nada que hacer frente a él

**-Pero ningún cara de perro como tú me detendrá-**él no era de las personas que se rendían tan fácilmente frente a los obstáculos, simplemente tenia que poner mas de su parte para poder derrotarlo

**-¡Vamos Hanamichi, tu puedes!-**le gritaba desde la banca la segunda asistente al ver su compañero luchando con todas sus fuerzas

Por otra parte, al ver que el do'aho estaba marcado fuertemente, el chico ojos de zorro, veía en esta acción la oportunidad perfecta de sacarse la rabia que tenía con el Nº 7 por haberle bloqueado el pase y estaba listo, esperando bajo la canasta esperando pacientemente a su adversario

Fukuda había mantenido el balón el tiempo necesario para ver que sus compañeros ya estaba listos para el ataque, rápidamente se lo pasa a Koshino, quien lo protegía excelentemente de Yasuda, al ver un espacio abierto se lo pasa a su capitán quie se abre paso por el medio de la defensa mal construida de Shohoku. Al ver que tenía al frente a Rukawa, esboza una pequeña sonrisa para antes de enfrentarse. De repente el chico de blanco realiza un salto desde muy lejos, el Nº 11 del equipo rojo salta también, tratando de bloquearle la probable clavada que haría

**-Con ésta me la pagarás-**le menciona cuando están frente a frente su contrincante

Sendoh pudo verlo a los ojos, y pudo notar, algo diferente, ya no existía las ganas de querer derrotarlo como sea, de esa arrogancia que solo le pertenecía a él, en vez de esos sentimientos, veía la desesperación y las ganas de desquitarse con él por algo malo que le había pasado, no había pasado el suficiente tiempo con él para saber lo que era con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de algo, de esta manera no quería derrotarlo _"… ya no eres el mismo… no es necesario derrotarte con toda mi capacidad, ya estás vencido desde antes…"_, pero primero estaba la victoria de su equipo, así que estirando el brazo, teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no cometer una falta ofensiva, realiza un espectacular clavada que hizo temblar la tablero de donde se sostenía el aro, quedando colgado

Todo el auditorio estaba en silencio, con esto Ryonan se ponía en ventaja otra vez

**-Nuestra victoria ya está decidida-**dice el director Taoka con una gran sonrisa**-sabia que podía contar contigo Sendoh**

El puercoespín baja hacia la duela para volver con su equipo, obviamente todos lo estaban esperando para felicitarlo, pero algo lo detiene

**-¿Por qué?**

El chico mira hacia atrás, con una cara de no entender lo que le decían

**-¿Por qué que?-**atina a preguntar

**-¿Por qué no quisiste enfrentarte con conmigo con todas sus fuerzas?-**Rukawa se había dado cuenta que no jugó todo su potencial para derrotarlo

**-No valía la pena-**con su clásica despreocupación, al ve que gira para irse con sus compañeros

**-¿No valgo la pena?-**su ira comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro

Sendoh pensó lo que le iba a responder, sin embargo estaba listo para recibir la consecuencia de lo que iba a decir a continuación

**-Ya no vale la pena jugar contra ti, ya no eres el mismo obsesivo que quería vencer a Sawakita** (n/a: ahora recuerda bien su nombre) **solo eres alguien que solo busca desquitarse por algo…**

Ya no podía aguantarlo más, así que Rukawa toma el balón que tenía cerca y se lo lanza en la cabeza a su rival, dándole de lleno, todo el que estaba ahí lo vieron todo

**-¡Rukawa, vete de aquí!-**con un duro tono de voz le dice Miyagi**-te di la oportunidad de jugar y me pagas con esto… esto no lo voy a permitir-**imponiéndose sobre su subalterno

**-Kitsune…-**solo murmura el pelirrojo al ver a su compañero irse, igual que todos los demás, el chico del arete mira fijamente a su símil de Ryonan, que fue a la banca a poner algo de hielo en la cabeza, el le sostiene la mirada, una mirada de comprensión de todo lo que le estaba pasando a su equipo _"… hayas lo que hayas hecho, espero que haya servido de algo…"_, sabiendo lo le que podría hacer dicho, rápidamente mira hacia su entrenador, que miraba tranquilo toda la escena _"…espero que sepa que ha causado entrenador…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aunque Mitsui entró en reemplazo de Rukawa, después de toda esa escena, ya estaba muy cansado, pero sabia que podía ser útil a su equipo para poder para aunque sea en algo la ofensiva de Ryonan, a sabiendas de que Uchida se encontraba peor que él y toda la energía que ponía Sakuragi en todo lo que hacia para su equipo, no era lo suficiente para detener al equipo blanco. El entrenador Taoka no se había equivocado, sabiendo que sus dirigidos estaban más enteros físicamente y jugaban más en equipo, pusieron todo el arsenal que tenían dispuesto en la cancha para poder pasar por encima al equipo rojo, Sendoh y Fukuda hacían una excelente combinación, además que su efectividad en las anotaciones habían aumentado drásticamente, haciendo que Ryonan ganara por 80 a 66.

Miyagi preveía la derrotada después del arranque de ira que tuvo el Nº 11, pero esperaba que el sacrificio de todos los esfuerzos de sus compañeros hubiera servido de algo para poder recuperar al super rookie, lograr que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Aunque los chicos pusieron todo lo de su parte para poder mantener el ritmo que llevaba Ryona y poder cambiarlo, estaban desolados por haber perdido, en especial uno

**-Hanamichi, no te preocupes…-**lo consolaba Haruko**-el partido ya terminó-**mientras que todos los jugadores se acercaban, veía esa cara de decepción, solo era comparada a la vez que perdieron con Kainan por su culpa

**-No puede ser Haruko, estuvimos tan cerca otra vez…-**evocando el partido que tuvieron ambos equipos el verano pasado

**-Pero lo hicieron muy bien, deberías sentirte orgulloso por lo que has demostrado hoy en la cancha…-**dándole una botella de agua y una toalla, el chico la observa con atención**-has demostrado que has mejorado muchísimo, eso me pone muy orgullosa**

**-¿En serio?-**con los ojos vidriosos sin olvidar lo sorprendido

**-Claro, además, tú nunca me has fallado…-**con una sonrisa risueña

Con eso, Hanamichi había subido al cielo con las palabras de la chica que amaba, al principio había entrado al equipo con el solo objetivo de agradarla, pero eso ya lo había cumplido desde hace mucho tiempo, con solo haberlo visto una sola vez

"_Hanamichi, has hecho todo lo que estaba en ti para ayudar al equipo… ya no eres el mismo que conocí hace algún tiempo…"_ pensaba la segunda asistente, con verlo en la cancha, se sentía muy feliz de no haberse equivocado que entrara al equipo de basketball (aunque, obviamente, desconocía la verdadera razón del pelirrojo), se había superado a si mismo, cada día lo hacia, cada día lo observaba con más atención, cada día estaba más pendiente de él, pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar ese sentimiento con plenitud _"Rukawa… ¿Qué te habrá pasado?... me gustaría saber para ayudarte, tu no eres así…"_ al ver el descontrol que tuvo en la cancha con las palabras del capitán de Ryonan, indudablemente no era él. Lo sentía perdido, angustiado, por unos breves momentos pudo ver a través de ese muro de fría indiferencia que tiene frente a los demás _"… me gustaría ayudarte tanto, pero tú no dejas que lo hagan…"_ ella le gustaría ser esa persona

**-Chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo…-**trataba de animarlos Ayako, en especial a Ryota, pero él no caso le hacía**-ya habrá más partidos-**la chica de rizos lo miraba con especial atención, pensando que esto pudiera derrumbarlo para ser el primer partido de capitán, ella esperaba que pudieran ganar, así él lograría tenerse más confianza para dirigir a un equipo, pero estaba dudosa de lo que pudiera pasar después de esto.

Mientras Miyagi miraba de frente a Rukawa, quien había cubierto su cara con una toalla en la cabeza _"… no me imaginaba que estuvieras tan mal, ojala que hayas tocado fondo después de esto…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya terminado el partido y después de que la mayoría de los espectadores se fueran de gimnasio, comentando el partido, pero más que nada la salida de madre que tuvo el chico más popular de la escuela al golpear a Akira Sendoh con el balón, eso de seguro que sería el tema al lunes al regresar a clases, pero las incondicionales estaban por la tesis de que el puercoespín tuvo la culpa de que el se comportara así, de que le dijo algo para que pudiera sacarse la armadura de indiferencia que siempre traía con consigo cuando jugaba, a ninguna de ella se tenía alguna idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando en la mente de su objeto de adoración.

Por otra parte el ejército estaba esperando a su comandante, pero la cantante aun estaba ida con le había pasado a su compañero de salón _"… ya no puedes más…" _pensaba recurrentemente _"… pero se supone que no me agradas…."_ Esto ya era común en su mente, esta inconsecuencia que hace estragos en sus pensamientos, esto no era normal en ella, que siempre ignoraba a la personas que no eran de su agrado, desde que era un niña, siempre había mantenido ese comportamiento, sin embargo por primera vez en su vida sentía había encontrado a alguien que la desarmara de esa forma _"¿Qué me está pasando? Ya ni me entiendo…"_

**-¿Verdad Touko?-**unas palabras en la lejanía las oía débilmente, haciéndola recordar en mundo en que estaba**-Touko ¿Te pasa algo?-**era Yohei quien la llamaba, la chica quedó en blanco, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura

**-Lástima que hayan perdido…-**dijo finalmente algo perdida

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola, ellos junto a Matsui y Fuji, conversaban los pormenores del partido, ya la habían notado algo ida de su conversación, casi todos no les dieron importancia al hecho, excepto el sub comandante

**-Bueno, no siempre se puede ganar-**retoma el hilo Ookus

**-Aunque creo que fue bueno para Miyagi-**le responde Takamiya

Estuvieron por algunos minutos de esa manera hasta que llego el equipo en pleno junto con Ryonan, como era costumbre el equipo visitante tenía que agradecer todas las consideraciones que tuvieron para con ellos

**-Gracias por todo-**le agradece el director Taoka al profesor Anzai

**-No, gracias a ustedes, no sabe cuanto nos ayudaron **

**-Has mejorado mucho Sakuragi, espero verte en el campeonato estatal**

**-Claro que si puercoespín, ya estas comenzando a valorar las genialidades del tensai, jajajajajajaja-**con su eterna conducta

**-Aun te falta mucho-**le menciona el chico nuevo

**-Cállate, cara de perro, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer**

**-Pero si es cierto-**con una amable sonrisa le respondía el berrinche al pelirrojo**-sin embargo…-**su oyente se detiene**-… tienes mucha capacidad, pero no te dejaré ganar otra vez-**con una cara de desafío

**-Eso lo veremos-**a la vez que sonríe, el chico de mirada amable desvía sus ojos hacia un par de chicas, en especial había una que lo llamaba con mucho entusiasmo

**-¡Daisuke!-**podía oírse desde tan lejos, es que ella era dueña unas grandes cuerdas vocales

**-Si me disculpan, tengo que ver a alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo…-**a la vez que se aleja del grupo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los antiguos integrantes del equipo se acercaban al grupo que se había formado

**-Fue un error haber puesto a Rukawa a jugar…-**reflexiona Kogure mientras caminaban hacia el gimnasio para hablar con los jugadores-no se que estaba pensado Miyagi

**-No lo creo-**deteniéndole el comentario el ex capitán**-esto no fue decisión de Miyagi-**mientras le dirige la mirada**-estoy seguro que el entrenador Anzai tuvo algo que ver con esto**

**-¿Tu crees eso? Rukawa simplemente no estaba en sus cabales**

**-Él tiene grandes problemas, si es así, Miyagi tiene un gran obstáculo para poder conseguir un puesto en las nacionales, simplemente no creo que pueda con esto**

El chico de anteojos estaba un poco molesto con ese comentario

**-Entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste como capitán? Pensé que lo habías dejado porque le tenías la confianza para que pudiera hacerse cargo del equipo-**tratando de lograr la serenidad necesaria para poder hablar con franqueza, Akagi mira con la cara desencajada a su compañero

**-Creí que era la mejor opción para hacerlo bien, pero me he equivocado**

**-Lo es, de eso estoy seguro, pero hay algo de ti que aun no quiere alejarse del equipo…-**esas palabras hacen que el joven de tercero se replantee algunas cosas que creía que había olvidado y el silencio se hizo entre ellos, un silencio que ambos necesitaban.De repente la voz de uno de ellos levanta esa incomodidad

**-¿Podemos ir por otro camino?-**algo cohibido le dice Kogure

**-¿Por qué? Estamos más cerca-**le pregunta interrogante y sorprendido

**-Es que…-**acercándose un poco**-… no quiero encontrarme a esa chica**

**-¿A quien, a la de anteojos?-**viendo a una pareja de muchachas que tenían avanzaban hacia la misma dirección que ellos

**-No, a la otra…-**en un susurro

Akagi no la había visto muy bien, pero en cuanto se giró, pudo observarla mejor

**-Ah, no quieres encontrarte con Matsuyama**

**-¿La conoces?-**muy sorprendido

**-Claro ¿Quién no? Y por lo que se comenta en toda la escuela, está detrás de ti**

"_En esta escuela no se puede mantener nada en secreto…"_ pensaba con pesar además de extrañado de que él estuviera enterado de eso. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que una voz lo saco de su mundo

**-Hola Kimi-**se le acerca con mucha confianza

**-¿Kimi?-**se pregunta, tratando de aguantar la risa la chica de cabello corto

**-Ho… hola Matsuyama-**algo avergonzado

**-Al responderme así, creo que ya te enteraste de mi fama ¿cierto?-**con algo de pena**-bueno no es tu culpa, si quieres que no te hable más, lo entenderé-**con el mejor semblante que tenía, porque de alguna manera se sentía triste con este posible alejamiento. A pesar de que lo había tratado tan poco, le gustó su forma de ser _"... será mejor así..."_

"… _pero yo no lo quiero hacer…"_ piensa en respuesta a esa propuesta el chico de lentes, pero no podía expresarla

Al escucharla, Nanase la mira con mucha sorpresa _"… tu no eres así…"_

**-¡Emi!**

**-¡Daisuke, hace tiempo que no te veía!-**con una enorme sonrisa, una que pocos le conocían**-si nos disculpan…-**prácticamente tirando a su amiga por la manga**-hasta luego…-**a la vez que corría a hablar con el jugador de Ryonan

**-¿Por que casi corres? Además me arrugaste la manga**

**-Es que no él no quería hablarme**

**-¿Como lo sabes?**

**-Noté que estaba incómodo conmigo y no obligo a nadie que me acepte**

**-Estas mintiendo**

**-¿Por que lo dices?**

**-Es que todo el mundo comenta que Kiminobu Kogure era tu próxima víctima además no te rindes tan fácilmente frente a eso, ni siquiera te ha rechazado**

**-Quizás...-**meditando sus palabras**-no quiera sentirme de esa manera… no con Kimi**

**-Se lo que te pasa...-**pero cuado iba a proseguir con eso, se acercó el chico de Ryonan

Los chicos de tercero miraban desde lejos la escena, pero en el chico de anteojos inexplicablemente se sentía mal por eso

**-¿Te pasa algo, Kogure?-**al ver observar directamente al grupo

**-No, no me pasa nada-**con indiferencia _"... pero ¿Por que estoy triste?... ¿Acaso ella...?"_ se detiene a pensar en un momento

**-Vámonos, tenemos que ver al equipo-**y reanuda la marcha

Mientras tanto, Sendoh, desde no tan lejos de él, ve a alguien conocido en el grupo que estaba esperando a los chicos

**-Hola…-**mientras camina hacia ellos

**-Hola…-**responde alguien**-¿Me recuerdas?-**era la cantante

**-Claro que si, hace unos días estabas en la playa**

**-Si, yo tampoco puedo olvidar a alguien con esa sonrisa, me llamo Touko Namiya**-le responde coquetamente, acompañada de una reverencia

**-Akira Sendoh, es un placer**

**-Espera un momento-**Sakuragi se escuchaba más enojado de lo normal**-¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿De donde lo conoces Touko?**

**-Nada, lo conocí hace unos días en la playa **

**-¿Y que estabas haciendo allí?**

**-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?**

Yohei se acerca y se lo cuenta al oído, el sub comandante se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos

**-Ah… eso, pero no tienes que comportarte con el con tanta confianza**

**-¿Por qué no? Él me cae muy bien, y me gustaría que fuera mi amigo, es muy encantador-**pero Touko quería probarlo con algo más**-¿No me digas que estas celoso?**

Hanamichi se descolocó esa pregunta _"Celoso ¿YO?"_

**-¿Por qué debería?**

**-Pues tu actitud me dice otra cosa-**sin duda estaba muy contenta de que se mostrara de esa forma _"me gustaría que si lo estuvieras…"._ El chico de sonrisa despreocupada se dio cuenta de su ánimo

**-Sigues de la misma manera…-**suelta de repente, todos se quedan en silencio, la cantante se dio cuenta de eso

**-Eso es algo que me acompañara siempre…-**con un dejo tristeza le responde

**-¿Qué sabes de ella?-**aun con mas enfado

**-Nada, el solo se dio cuenta, es una persona muy sensible-**lo defiende

**-Eres muy amable, pero creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos-**se despide el capitán de Ryonan

**-Nos vemos-**se despide la cantante, y se gira hacia su amigo**-No tenias porque comportarte así con él**

**-Ella tiene razón Hanamichi, solo vino a saludarla, no es para que te pongas así-**le habla Yohei, en el tomo calmado que le caracteriza

**-El tiene razón-**todos los del ejército le apoyaban

**-¿Ves? Y para tu tranquilidad, no es mi tipo, es demasiado encantador para mí**

Inexplicablemente con las palabras de su amiga, Hanamichi se sitio mas tranquilo

**-Está bien… y no estoy celoso…-**al recordar de pronto lo que le había dicho antes y reconociendo su derrota, con eso Touko se quedo pensando _"¿Soy algo más que tu amiga, Hana?"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Después de los últimos agradecimientos entre ambos grupos, Ryonan se dirige hacia la estación de trenes para ir a casa

**-¿Ya encontraste el camino?-**le pregunta Sendoh a Uchida

**-Claro que si, Sakuragi me lo mostró-**pero su amabilidad cambiaba inmediatamente a seriedad**-tengo que agradecérselo de algún modo, pero a ti se te ve preocupado ¿Es por el novato?-**se aventuro a preguntarle

El chico afirma

**-No era el mismo de siempre, le faltaba pasión en el juego, y lo que dije era verdad, jugar con él, en el estado en que se encontraba no valía la pena…**

**-Debe haber sido algo muy grave para que perdiera los estribos de esa manera-**le menciona Fukuda

**-Sea lo que sea, no será capaz de salir solo, de eso estoy seguro…-**termina diciendo

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Qué quieres Ayako?-**le pregunta nuevamente el nuevo capitán de Shohoku a la primera asistente. Ellos ya se encontraban solos, Ayako le había pedido al capitán que si podían hablar a solas después de despedir a Ryonan, bajo unos árboles cerca del gimnasio de la escuela-aquí me tienes

**-Bueno…-**la idea de haberse enfrentado a él con las decisiones que le cernían al equipo, sobre todo con ofrecer que le pidiera ayuda a Akagi, la ponía muy nerviosa, nunca lo había estado tanto frente a el**-yo quería explicarte porque lo hice**

**-Ya lo se...-**en un tono frío, uno que nunca había usado con ella**-tu no tienes confianza en mi**

**-No es eso… yo lo hice por el equipo…**

**-Entonces, cada vez que tengamos un problema, siempre acudirás al superior Akagi para pedirle consejo ¿No es así?**

**-Te equivocas…**

**-Por favor Ayako, nunca me tuviste la confianza para que pudiera hacerlo bien-**cortándola de repente**-no me mientas por favor**

La chica de rizos trataba de defenderse, de tratar el porque lo hizo, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si Ryota no la dejaba?

**-Esta bien…-**esta conversación ya la había hartado**-esta bien si no me crees, pero necesito que por lo menos me escuches. Lo hice por el bien del equipo, creí que no estabas preparado para enfrentar una crisis como ésta, además esto pasó tan pronto de haber asumido el cargo, pero si no me crees, allá tú-**con voz autoritaria

**-Tú no tenías ese derecho**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque solo eres alguien que lleva los datos del equipo, nada más…-**diciendo esto con algo de desprecio

**-¿Crees que todo lo que hago no es nada, que no es importante?-**muy herida con su comentario, Miyagi solo la miraba fijamente, incólume al ver el daño que le había hecho

**-Hoy he demostrado que no estoy solo en eso, que los demás me apoyan, aunque hayamos perdido, pero yo no veo eso en ti… tu nunca has creído en mi…-**dándole la espalda

"_Eso es mentira… es mentira…"_ esas palabras no salían, ya que los sollozos se le agolpaban en la garganta y las lágrimas aprecian en sus ojos, ya no quería escucharlo mas , ya no quería verlo más

**-Ya no quiero oírte…-**con la voz apagada por eso, el chico del arete no había medido el daño que le había hecho a la chica que tenia al frente**-… por eso renuncio, ya no volveré al equipo-**tratando de mantenerse entera frente a las duras palabras que le dirigía su compañero,

**-¿Qué… que has dicho?-**comenzando a dimensionar lo que le había dicho a la chica de sus sueños

**-Ya lo oíste, tu no me escuchas, no quieres comprender que esto lo hice por ustedes, por ti…-**estás palabras le salieron sin pensar, desde el comienzo había sostenido que lo había hecho por Shohoku, pero ella no quería que se enterara, no de esa forma-**no hay razón para que me quede en el equipo**…- mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no quería verlo de enfrente, no quería que el fuera la primera vez que la viera, así que rápidamente seca sus lágrimas y su expresión se vuelve seria y penetrante**-mañana en el entrenamiento, le diré a Haruko lo que tiene que hacer-**con una actitud resuelta y se va inmediatamente, aunque ya alejada de él, las lágrimas vuelven a agolparse, aunque estaba no quería llorar

**-Ryota, eres un tonto...**

Después de unos momentos, Miyagi ya había dejado de estar estático por el impacto de haber tratado así a la primera asistente, al fin ya había despertado de la impresión de haberla visto tan dura con él, así que cerrando sus ojos lentamente

**-Que hice… **

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kaede Rukawa se encontraba solo en la cancha, después de despedirse de sus rivales, tenía que hacerlo, o mejor dicho, lo obligaron hacerlo. En ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo, y así estaba en el gimnasio, meditando sobre su pésimo desempeño en el partido y sobre todo de la manera que perdió los estribos con lo que había dicho Sendoh

Flash Back

**-... ya no vale la pena jugar contigo**...

Fin Flash Back

Con solo recordarlo, se enfurecía _"¿Será verdad?..."_

Flash Back

**-Vaya... no eres lo que pensé-**le recriminaba duramente el entrenador de la selección**-no eres capaz de que demostrarlo**

Fin Flash Back

**-Ya no lo aguanto más…-**el fracaso de la selección lo tenia abatido, desorientado… era demasiado, ya era demasiado para su mente, le pesaba mas de lo que creía y no pensaba que esa sensación de fracaso se desbordaría en el partido que tuvo… ya era demasiado. Para descargar su ira, vio un balón cercano a él, lo toma con fuerza Y lanzó la pelota una vez más para descargar su frustración

**-Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta muchacho…-**retumba en la duela una voz sabia, no se podía ver quien es, ya que estaba en la oscuridad

**-Profesor Anzai…-**murmura con algo de vergüenza, pero tratando de mantener su eterno carácter

**-Ya era hora de que dieras cuenta de que necesitas ayuda para poder superar lo que te pasa, sea lo que sea-**mientras se acercaba al muchacho-**¿Por qué no nos sentamos?-**indicándole la banca mas cercana

**-Es que…-**dudaba en darle una respuesta, no sabia si podía enfrentarlo

**-Ya no lo aguantas mas, necesitas que alguien te escuche…-**tratando de entrar en confianza, mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-No pongas así Hana…-**trataba de animarlo la cantante, todo el grupo se había quedado hablando afuera del gimnasio, esperando a que Miyagi volviera de hablar con Ayako

**-Es que no es justo…**

**-Nada en la vida es justo...-**le responde Mitsui, todos los chicos lo miraban extrañados**-¿Qué?-**sintiéndose incomodo

**-Hay que maduro estás-**se burla Noma

**-Eso a ti no te importa-**con algo de enojo le responde

**-Para alegrarte ¿Por qué no vamos al Danny's?-**le ofrece muy animada Touko, recordando que a Hanamichi le gustaban mucho las hamburguesas del lugar

**-¿Y me vas a pagar?-**le pregunta ansioso**-ya que ganaste la apuesta**

**-¿Qué apuesta?-**pregunta inocentemente Haruko

**-No nada Akagi-**le responde la cantante**-es solo un acuerdo que tenemos entre nosotros-**la segunda asistente se sintió algo ignorada por ese comentario y mirando su compañero**-pero no puedo hacerlo, con lo que gané, quiero comprar algo que hace tiempo ando buscando…**

**-¿Nos invitas y te echas para atrás con la cuenta? Eso no es justo**

**-Solo he dicho que no pagare tu parte, claro que pagaré lo que consuma tonto**

**-Eso era obvio Sakuragi-**habla Mitsui viendo como estos peleaban, mientras que de lejos alguien miraba escondida en unos árboles, se encontraba Nanase, viendo como siempre el chico que amaba, viéndole reír

**-Que bueno que vuelvas a hacer el de antes**

**-Pareces una stalker…-**le recrimina su amiga, la chica trata de ahogar un grito que a duras penas puede contener, el chico de la cicatriz lo oye y mira hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, Amano hace que se agachen en unos arbustos cercanos, el muchacho no le da mucha importancia

**-Me asustaste, por poco y nos descubre-**en tono de recriminación

**-Esto no pasaría si te animaras a hablarle**

**-Ya regresaste, veo que conversaste mucho con él-**refiriéndose a Uchida, además de cambiarle el tema

**-Si, hace tiempo que no lo veía, aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar**

**-Bueno, vámonos, se nos hace tarde, aun tengo que terminar "Martín Rivas"**

**-No se como le haces para leer libros en otros idiomas, ese está en español **

**-Usa palabras muy antiguas y típicas del país, pero tengo amigos que lo hablan y me prestan sus diccionarios, además es una excelente visión de Chile del 1850, en los comienzos de su república**

**-¿Chile¿Qué es eso¿Eso es lo que llaman los americanos al ají picante?**

**-No, es un país de Sudamérica "Martín Rivas" es uno de los libros más famosos que existen en esa región, pero no tengo porque explicarte, ya que tu no lees más que códigos de programas**

**-Gracias por lo que me toca, por lo menos creo cosas que serán útiles-**a veces no se entendía que dos personalidades y mentalidades tan diferentes podían ser tan amigas, una pensaba en letras e historias y la otra con programas y variables, tan comprometidas estaban en su discusión que no se dan cuenta de que viene alguien y choca con Nanase

**-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-**con mucho enfado, como siempre, actuaba con mal humos con todo el mundo

**-Lo… lo siento-**a la chica se le escuchaba la voz entrecortada, recogiendo su bolso de deporte, que se le había caído cuando topado con la muchacha

**-¿Por qué lloras?-**Emi siente que ella estaba llorando cuando le ve la cara llena de lagrimas, al escucharla inmediatamente se acercó para verla con atención**-¿Podemos ayudarte?**

**-Nadie puede ayudarme-**y finalmente rompe a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, Nanase reconoce algo en ella, pero prefiere callar

**-Te llevaremos a un lugar más tranquilo-**suavizando su rostro duro**-acompáñanos… **

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Esta bien…-**el zorroya estaba decidido, había permanecido en silencio por mucho tiempo, sentado, mirando hacia el cielo azul, adornado con nubes que se podía ver desde ahí, el profesor Anzai lo había estado esperando pacientemente, los años le habían dado esa experiencia**-… en la selección no pude demostrar porque fui llamado a la selección y no se la razón…-**en tono apesumbrado comienza a hablar, aun teniendo su mirada perdida

**-¿No lo sabes?-**algo sorprendido

**-Trataba de jugar a su nivel, pero algo me lo impedía…**

**-Quizás las ganas, esa ansiedad de demostrar todo tu nivel no te dejaban de hacerlo-**y mirándolo de reojo**-pero creo que hay algo más…**

**-¿Algo más?-**tratando de comprender lo último

**-Así es, recuerdo que mostraste lo mejor de ti cuando jugaron con Sannoh-**evocando cada momento de ese partido**-eso fue porque comenzaste a jugar en equipo, porque tenías el apoyo de tus compañeros…**

El chico lo mira con reservas, le había dado justo en el clavo

**-Es cierto…pero siempre he jugado solo…-**aun estaba un poco confuso sobre eso, siempre estaba en soledad, jugaba para si mismo, eso no le molestaba, eso era parte de su estilo de juego, sin embargo…

**-No te sentías de igual manera ahí ¿verdad?**

Rukawa recuerda esos momentos, recordaba todos esos sentimientos de inestabilidad, de incomunicación que había sentido en ese lugar, el profesor Anzai tenía razón, él necesitaba de los pases de Miyagi, de la cooperación en ataque de Mitsui y de las jugadas sorpresivas que hacia el do'aho, en la selección no lo había encontrado, nada de eso…

Al ver la cara de parecer de que ya empezó a encontrar el camino a sus problemas, Anzai sentía que ya estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente, además miraba hacia la puerta del gimnasio, sentía que alguien más estaba escuchando

"_¿El zorro fracasó en la selección?..."_ trataba de procesar Sakuragi, quien había vuelto al recinto porque había olvidado su billetera para pudiera pagar su cuenta en el Danny's, inocentemente creyó que la cantante lo haría… Sin embargo, no se había imaginado la sorpresa con la que se encontraría _"¿Con que era eso lo que te pasaba? Simplemente eres un idiota kitsune… "_

**-No digas nada… se por lo que estas pasando, no ser capaz de sentir que no estas a gusto en un equipo-**en tono de consuelo

**-Es que… el basketball es lo único a lo puedo aferrarme… es lo único que tengo**...-recordando la vida que había llevado hasta ahora

**-No pienses eso… **

**-¿Cómo quiere que no piense en eso? En la selección me sentí como fracasado al no ser capaz de demostrarles a todos que soy el mejor… al sentir que dependo de los demás-**con mucho desespero en su voz, estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar su soledad a cuestas que le molestaba sentirse de esa manera, el gordito lo miró por un momento, detenidamente…

**-Eso no es malo, pero con esto me demuestras que aun no estás listo para que vayas a América… creí que era suficiente que vencieras a Sendoh, pero si no eres capaz de sobreponerte a esto… no serás capaz de sobrevivir en EEUU…**

Con esas palabras Rukawa confirmaba sus peores temores, de que el mismo director de su equipo le dijera no estaba preparado para cumplir su sueño…

**-Vaya…-**alguien con tono altanero se acerca, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos**-con que el zorro no pudo con la selección-**Anzai lo miraba con disimulada extrañeza, estaba casi seguro de que había escuchado todo, y que él sería la persona más adecuada para poder entrar en razón al Nº 11

"… _lo que me faltaba, que este idiota lo supiera todo…"_ lo que menos quería ahora era escuchar a Sakuragi y que mejor forma de alejarlo que no hacerle caso, como la mayoría de las veces

**-Eso demuestra que soy mejor que tu**

**-No lo eres-**murmulla con resentimiento, sorprendiéndose de su propia actitud

**-Claro que si… -**con una amplia sonrisa, pareciendo que disfrutara humillándolo**-y te lo demostraré jugando contigo un uno a uno ¿Qué dices?-**con una superioridad muy grande, incluso para él

**-No jugaré contigo-**dice resuelto, ya quería irse a casa

**-Eso demuestra lo que dije antes, bien que lo oiga todo el mundo… Hanamichi Sakuragi es el mejor… mejor que todos-**con su pose de tensai, aumentado el volumen de su voz

**-No es cierto**

**-Claro que si… pude vencerte una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo**

**-Está bien-**esa respuesta significaba que aceptaba el reto poniéndose de pie y tomando el balón que ya había lanzado momentos antes para comenzar el juego, dando comienzo al uno a uno.

Al principio, si este encuentro se hubiera efectuado cuando el año comenzaba, todo el mundo pensaría que Rukawa le ganaría a Sakuragi fácilmente, pero con el correr del tiempo, con la experiencia adquirida por el pelirrojo a través de los partidos, con su facilidad para aprender rápidamente todas las técnicas necesarias para poder hacerle frente de buena manera a los mejores y ser un aporte a su equipo, sin embargo eso ya no era tan seguro… ahora el pelirrojo adivinaba cualquier movimiento o finta con el balón que haría su rival, como también no hacía mucho esfuerzos para pasarlo así que rápidamente se pone en ventaja, no dejando que el Nº 10 avanzara en el marcador, Rukawa pensaba que todo era una ilusión, un sueño del que solo quería despertarse

**-Ahora, para terminar…-**decía el pelirrojo mientras lo boteaba**-haré una clavada…**

Rukawa al tratar de bloquearlo, cae al suelo pesadamente, ahora teniendo la convicción de que lo que estaba sucediendo era verdad…

**-Ves… soy mejor que tu… lo que a ti te tomó años aprender, a mi me tomó solo algunos meses…-**con una arrogancia digna de un genio

**-Déjame en paz-**ya muy molesto

**-¿Así nada más? Con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ninguna parte, así quieres irte a EEUU, no mereces tener el talento que tienes**

**-Cállate, tú no sabes nada**

**-¿Qué no se nada?... el que no sabe nada eres tu… por haber fracasado, te sientes de lo peor, que no tienes ganas de levantarte, que mundo tan pequeño vives… hay personas que han sufrido mucho más y aun no se rinden… yo he sufrido y no me he rendido-**hablando con plena convicción, sus palabras y actitud lo demostraban, su oponente sentía la seguridad y confianza de emanaban de él, sentía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando, dejándolo mudo**-Vamos ¿acaso me estás dando la razón?**

Esa eterna arrogancia lo sacó de su letargo, recordando que estaba harto de que Sakuragi se metiera en su vida, así que con toda la furia contenida, se abalanza sobre él para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas _"…como lo debería hacer hecho antes…"_

**-Cállate, no me conoces…-**mascullando con toda la furia que contenía, Sakuragi le responde de la misma manera, dándole de lleno en la cara al moreno

**-Que manera de que escapar de tus problemas… enfréntalos por una vez**

**-A ti no te importa**

**-Claro que si, a todos les importa lo que te pasa… no estás solo ¿Qué no lo estás viendo idiota?-**ya estaba cansado de que se comportara de manera indiferente frente a todos, siendo que necesitaba de las personas para poder salir del hoyo en donde se encontraba, tanto era el deseo de ayudarlo que dijo esas palabras sin pensarlas, causando que hicieran click en la mente del chico ojos de zorro, deteniendo sus acciones, tratando de entender lo que le había dicho el do'aho, tratando de razonar todo esto…**-claro que no, estúpido-**al verle la sorpresa instalada en el rostro**-¿Creías que sentían lástima por ti?-**mirándolo fijamente**-… lo único que debes hacer es confiar en los demás, depender de las personas no es malo… como lo hiciste en el partido con Sannoh-**con un tono de voz raro en él, como si lo estuviera ayudando con sus problemas y eso lo comprendió Rukawa, ya que le hizo lo mismo

Él no dijo simplemente nada, y con su habitual frialdad, se retira del campo de juego

**-Gracias Sakuragi-**dice el profesor Anzai, quien observaba desde la penumbra del gimnasio, desde que comenzaron el uno a uno, el gordito prefiero mantenerse al margen, en una de las penumbras del lugar que ya aparecían permaneció atento y silencioso**-era lo que necesitaba**

**-¿Por qué?-**pregunta sorprendió

**-Tu lo sabes-**y se va a casa

**-Está, me la debes Rukawa-**pero estaba feliz con su conciencia que lo mandaba a hacer lo correcto a la vez que recoge su billetera del suelo, apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en su pantalón de la preparatoria y se cayó cuando se enfrentó al zorro.

FIN CAPITULO XVIII

Hola, como ven, actualización flash (comparado con mi ritmo de publicación, si que es flash jajajajajaja). No pensé que aun había gente esperando la continuación, así que me pondré las pilas para seguir lo constantemente posible para mi y para ustedes

Y ya tenemos tregua entre los dos pilares del equipo de Shohoku (creo que estoy leyendo mucho Prince of Tennis, para que lo leen, me entenderán)

Tengo que disculparme, el cumple de Touko aun tienen que esperar unos cap, ya que tengo que preparar el ambiente, ya ven que se complicaron las cosas, además ¿Se acuerdan lo que tiene que pagar Hanamichi por la ayuda que recibió del ejercito en la fiesta de aniversario de la preparatoria, para que pudiera declararse a Haruko? Pues eso es lo que viene, sin mencionar que vienen varias sorpresitas, así que espero tenerles lo que esperan pronto, ya que para cualquier cosa que no incluya partidos, soy bastante rápida para actualizar

Ahora a responder reviews

**H23:** gracias por no mandarme un virus a mi correo (además, estoy esperando la continuación de tu fic, como tu esperaste el mío). ¿Sabes? Tus experiencias de juego me ayudan bastante para hacer creíble los partidos, refiriéndome a la mentalidad de los jugadores, espero que sigas dando más de tus momentos deportivos. ¿Uchida se te parece? Jajajaja, nunca lo pensé y obvio que Nanase se preocupa de Mitsui, es su amor de la secundaria ¿Cómo no lo va a apoyar?

**Shadir:** A veces me pongo a leer los comentarios de otras historias al ver que no actualizan y siempre veía tus reviews, ya que tú eres una asidua lectora de fics de SD, y creí que no te interesaba mi historia, pero me hizo muy feliz que le dieras uno al mío, y que bueno que te guste. Varias personas me han dicho que les gusta como trato a los personajes, y como ya dije antes, ese es uno de mis objetivos más importantes

**Andrómeda:** La chica anti fic, que bueno que te guste y así puedes torturarme para que publique y no es chiste

**Ángel Nemesis:** Claro que sip, te sigo felicitando por el triunfo de tu país (ojala que el mío fuera igual, pero, sin comentarios). Ha sido largo por los flash backs, pero los necesitaba para que pudieran conocer a Uchida y veo que les cayó bien a todos. Como ves, Rukawa jugó por Anzai, necesitaba un shock para que pudiera superar sus problemas, terminando con la ayuda de Hanamichi. Y no te preocupes, este y la fiesta de Touko, creo que te haré feliz con una escenita ¿no? Y perdón por la ofensa ¿Cómo pude dudar eso?

**H!kRu:** primero que nada, gracias por ser el review N° 100, estoy muy feliz con eso. Gracias por ser una nueva lectora de mi fic y que bueno que guste, y aquí va una actualizacion flash (con lo que demoro en actualizar)

**Gats: **es verdad, Sakuragi tiene la capacidad física y el talento necesario para poder moverse en ambos sentidos, pero preferí darle un poco de protagonismo a Rukawa para que pudiera superar su mal momento, como ya te has dado cuenta, el chico aprendió a jugar en equipo en el partido que mencionas, demostrando así sus verdaderas capacidades, pero no te preocupes, en los próximos encuentros le daré mas protagonismo al pelirrojo de hecho, el es el protagonista del original…

Y por terminar este cap, denle las gracias al grupo Shazna y su canción Piece of love, el opening de Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (maldita sea la melodía, aun la tengo en mi cabeza), me inspiró en lo momentos que no tenía ese no se que para escribir.

**Atención: como no me convenció mucho la ultima escena del capitulo…espero que ustedes me ayuden a redondearla mejor, opinen, destrocen el capitulo, si quieren que lo haga de nuevo… (solo me refiero a la escena final eh, no saben lo que me costó hacerlo), me gustaría saberlo **


	19. Un domingo cualquiera

CAPITULO XIX: UN DOMINGO CUALQUIERA

A pesar de que era un día de descanso, Ryota Miyagi, con mucha modorra permanecía en su cama, estaba abrigado, ya que la madrugada era muy fría

**-Se nota que se acerca el invierno…-**murmura mientras se arropaba con las mantas hasta la nariz, pero tampoco quería seguir durmiendo, así que para entretenerse antes de que su madre lo obligara a levantarse para ayudar en los deberes de la casa, decidió en recordar en el partido en que por primera vez hacia de capitán, en ese instante pudo sacar varias cosas en limpio, pudo ser un gran líder en los peores momentos del partido, demostrando que era respetado por todos, tuvo confianza en sus compañeros de cancha en buena parte del encuentro, además se sintió muy orgulloso del progreso de su amigo Hanamichi, sabía que su entrenamiento matutino serviría mucho para él, además de darle al confianza necesaria para poder enfrentar a Sendoh y no morir en el intento. Cada momento, cada instante era repasado en su mente, pero inevitablemente llegó hacia un momento que no quería recordar, ese instante, esa terrible conversación con Ayako

Flash Back

**-Ya no quiero oírte…-**con la voz apagada por eso, el chico del arete no había medido el daño que le había hecho a la chica que tenia al frente**-… por eso renuncio, ya no volveré al equipo-**tratando de mantenerse entera frente a las duras palabras que le dirigía su compañero…

Fin Flash Back

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?-**esa pregunta le atormentaba en su mente.

Flash Back

Aunque el equipo rojo había tenido un encuentro muy difícil el día anterior, ellos no descansarían para poder alcanzar su meta, Shohoku estaba muy comprometido con llegar nuevamente al campeonato nacional, así que para ellos no había descanso y ya la mañana siguiente estaban entrenando. Haciendo el ejercicio, haciendo elongaciones para poder calentar adecuadamente el cuerpo antes de someterlo a un entrenamiento de exigencia, vieron a la primera asistente vestida de uniforme y con varios libros en sus manos _"Con que era verdad…"_ miraba con tristeza Miyagi hacia la entrada del gimnasio en donde se encontraba la chica, conociéndola, se imaginaba que haría algo como esto, pero en él aun tenia la leve esperanza de que ella no renunciara al equipo

**-Ayako ¿Qué estas haciendo vestida así?-**pregunta Hanamichi

**-Vine a comunicarles-**en un tono muy resuelto**-que renuncio al equipo**

Esta de más decir que todos quedaron con la boca abierta al oír esa noticia

**-¿Por qué?-**preguntan todos atolondradamente

**-Tengo diferencias irreconciliables con el capitán-**mirando fijamente a Ryota

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-**le pregunta Yasuda haciendo lo mismo que la muchacha

**-Nada-**apelando a su autoridad**-solo que no estamos de acuerdo en asuntos que tiene que ver con el equipo y nunca llegaremos a un punto medio-**con un dejo de orgullo, pero evitando mirarla a los ojos

**-Es verdad, nunca estaremos de acuerdo-**y dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que hacia de segunda asistente**-ven Haruko, tengo que enseñarte todo para que puedas hacerlo bien**

**-Si renuncias, te daré unos cabezazos que no olvidarás Ayako-**amenaza Hanamichi, pero ella no le hace caso.

**-Déjala-**le menciona de la nada su amigo**-si ella no quiere entender, es mejor no obligarla-**y caminando hacia sus dirigidos**-Vamos, es hora de dar vueltas alrededor de la duela-**comenzando a correr como si esto no le afectara, como si fuera un día normal, aunque en realidad le dolía profundamente el alejamiento de la chica de sus sueños

Fin Flash Back

Desde que vio el día anterior su fría mirada mientras le explicaba a Haruko lo que debía hacer, mientras les explicaba a todos los del equipo que iba a renunciar, que no iba a volver, ni siquiera la amenaza de cabezazos de Hanamichi la hizo retroceder de su decisión, sentía como si agujas le punzaran su corazón. Tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle _"lo siento… vuelve al equipo por favor…"_ pero sentía que tenia razón, que no debía agachar la cabeza por esto, esperaba que ella respetara su capacidad de manejo frente a situaciones de problemas**-Ayako, me gustaría que lo entendieras…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La mañana comenzaba, pero un pálido chico estaba arropado hasta las orejas, reflexionando sobre la situación en la que se encontraba el equipo, y se sentía mal, ya que sentía que era su culpa él que Ayako renunciara a pesar de las palabras de ánimo que le dedico su compañera antes de que se fuera el día anterior

Flash Back

Rukawa quería salir lo mas rápido posible para poder hablar con la entonces en ese momento era ya la ex primera asistente del equipo, había quedado en silencio, siguiendo cada movimiento de todos, aunque no le faltó las ganas de decirle do'aho al pelirrojo al oír lo de los cabezazos. Muy rara vez él se le acercaba para hablarle de algo, de cualquier cosa, siempre la que tomaba la iniciativa era la muchacha de rizos y él solo se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Sabía que lo conocía muy bien, además podría haber apostado que ella también se había dado cuenta, o por lo menos había intuido, la razón de su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días, además de creer que ella pudo hacer algo para ayudarlo, aunque no sentía la confianza profunda para poder decirle todo. Pero esa ocasión era diferente, Ayako le comunicó a todo el equipo que había renunciado al equipo por diferencias irreconciliables entre ella y el capitán, así que aprovechando que tenía un descanso de algunos minutos, pudo alcanzarla después de explicarle a la hermana del ex capitán todo lo que tenia que hacer y antes de que se retirara del gimnasio

**-Ayako…-**con su característico tono de voz, la chica se dio vuelta un poco sorprendida por el comportamiento de su compañero. Sin embargo esa expresión cambió a serenidad en unos instantes

**-Se lo que quieres preguntarme-**como leyéndole la mente

**-¿Es mi culpa?-**yendo directo al grano

**-No lo es, en realidad no se quien la tiene…-**con pesadumbre**-lo que quería es que el equipo estuviera de la mejor forma posible para el partido con Ryonan y creo que no lo conseguí**

**-Estoy seguro que algo tengo que ver**

**-Si, pero te repito, tu no eres el culpable, es solo un problema entre Ryota y yo…-**ya no quería hablar más del tema

**-Aun así, te duele dejar el equipo-**era muy observador con las cosas que le parecían importantes a su alrededor**-sobre todo a Miyagi**

**-Ryota…-**deteniéndose un momento**-él podrá solo, ya tiene lo más importante, la confianza de sus compañeros-**con una tenue sonrisa. El chico ojos de zorro nunca la había visto tan triste. Desde que la conoció en Tomigaoka, siempre le daba ánimos a todos, inspirándolos a que dieran lo mejor de si para poder ganar, ahora la que tenía la frente solo era una sombra de aquella muchacha-**pero a ti se te ve bien, mejor que en los últimos días-**sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sin mencionar que se extrañó con ese comentario**-creo que ya estas comenzando a recuperarte de lo que sea que te haya pasado antes de regresar a Shohoku**

**-¿Quieres saberlo?-**en un arranque de sinceridad, ya que ella le había dado algunas pistas

**-No… si no quieres hacerlo, no tienes porque decírmelo, aunque se que me contarás… algún día-**mirando hacia el cielo**-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos-**levantando su mano en señal de despedida, mientras que Rukawa se le que mirando como se va

Fin Flash Back

Mirando al techo, recordó la última parte de su conversación _"¿Tu crees que me estoy recuperando?"_ e instintivamente se llevo una mano a su mejilla golpeada, además de sentir que todo el cuerpo le dolía como no hace mucho tiempo, desde que peleó con el estúpido pelirrojo después de haber perdido con Kainan _"… el maldito do'aho…"_ se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente

Flash Back 

**-Que manera de que escapar de tus problemas… enfréntalos por una vez**

**-A ti no te importa**

Fin Flash Back

"_Enfrentar mis problemas…"_ esas palabras lo dejaron dormir tranquilo, como hace tiempo que no lo hacia _"… quizás eso sea lo que debo hacer…"_

Flash Back

**-Claro que si, a todos les importa lo que te pasa… no estás solo ¿Qué no lo estás viendo idiota?-**

Fin Flash Back

"_¿Será cierto?"_ a la vez que se sentaba en su cama para mirar como el sol se levantaba lentamente entre las nubes. Para él era incomprensible que alguien se preocupase por el, ni siquiera había sentido ese sentimiento por parte de su padre, aunque cada vez que podía trataba de acercarse a él, pero Rukawa lo alejaba de todas las maneras posibles, el mismo se había preocupado de alejar a todos de su lado, demostrándoles que podía con todo, pero su fracaso… ya no daba caso darle más vueltas al asunto _"… necesito ayuda… la necesito en serio…" _

**-Joven Kaede…-**le llamaban desde la puerta, pero el chico no tenía ganas de levantarse, era domingo, no era necesario salir tan temprano de casa para entrenar _"Todavía tengo mucho que pensar..."_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Ojala que ese kitsune lo haya entendido...-**Hanamichi aun le reclamaba por su estado de ánimo, por lo menos estaba seguro que dio el primer paso con ese uno a uno que tuvieron después del partido y sacarse esa eterna careta de autosuficiencia que siempre llevaba a cuestas, no podría considerarse su amigo, pero por lo menos, era la persona que mejor lo conocía en Shohoku, incluso, quizás más que Ayako. Además el nuevo problema el que se tenia que enfrentar su amigo Miyagi _"…Ryota… ahora si que la tienes difícil… ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ustedes¿Será un problema personal¿Algo con respecto con el equipo?... Aunque sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, Ryota debe estar sufriendo por su indiferencia…"_ A pesar de su estúpida amenaza de los cabezazos (por supuesto que no lo haría efectivos) al ver la cara de seriedad de la chica de segundo, vio que esto iba en serio, de que algo muy grave debió haber pasado entre su amigo y ella. De regreso a casa después del entrenamiento del día anterior, el chico del arete no le quiso decir nada, solo caminaron en silencio, pero Hanamichi vio su rostro, a pesar de que quería parecer indiferente ante la situación, simplemente no lo lograba, el pelirrojo veía que le afectaba demasiado, sin embargo no quiso hablarle, no quería presionarlo para que le dijera algo, esperaría a que lo hiciera por decisión propia.

Aun hacía frío en la mañana, así que una ducha después de llegar de correr a las 7 de la mañana no le viene mal a nadie, ni menos al talentoso Sakuragi, así que después de salir del baño, envuelto en una toalla se arregla para tomar el desayuno con sus tíos

**-Hanamichi, baja si no te enfriará-**una voz femenina lo llamaba desde el comedor

**-Ya voy…-**grita desde su cuarto

**-Este chico, creo que nunca cambiará, es igual a su padre, Shirou-**con una sonrisa divertida le dice la mujer desde la cocina

**-Es por eso que lo queremos Megumi-**el rostro serio, aunque mantenía su juventud, ya tenía algunas arrugas de la edad, se ensombrece

**-Lo sé muy bien, se que extrañas a Seiichiro, por eso aceptaste que viviera con nosotros-**lo consuela, ya que el comedor se encontraba cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba, mientras estaba de espaldas

**-Con lo que costó convencerte…-**mirándola fijamente con los mismos ojos que poseía su sobrino, a la vez que toma su taza de café**-aun sabiendo de la fama que tenia en la secundaria**

**-Pero no me arrepiento, parece que ahora el basketball lo ha cambiado, eso es bueno para él…-**de repente se escuchan los pasos y la mujer de mediana edad, morena y ojos cafés, vestida con un delantal de bajo de su ropa lo mira de frente a la persona que se acerca a la mesa**-tienes suerte, tu té aun no se enfría del todo**

**-Gracias tía-**el pelirrojo se sienta calmadamente

**-¿Cómo te fue el partido? Es que tu tía no me ha querido contar-**inicia el hombre, ya que no podía estar, en su trabajo le habían pedido ir a Tokio por unos asuntos importantes y recién había llegado en la madrugada del domingo

**-Perdimos-**con una cara de tristeza**-pero le pude demostrar a todos que he mejorado mucho-**cambiándola inmediatamente a felicidad

**-Eso es bueno, has progresado mucho, fue una muy buena idea el que hayas entrado al equipo, se te ve muy contento-**con una gran sonrisa

**-Ojalá que papá me haya visto-**la faz del joven se entristece

**-Estoy seguro que él estaría orgulloso de ti-**a la vez alargando una mano hacia la cabeza del chico**-debes saberlo mejor que nadie-**en forma de consuelo

**-Lo se tío, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlo en momentos como estos**

**-Aunque ya ha pasado el tiempo, ese sentimiento no cambia-**hablándole de su propia experiencia**-y cambiando de tema…-**quería quitar ese manto de tristeza que había caído de repente en la mesa**-¿Cuándo traes a tu amiga?**

**-Oh, ya lo recuerdo-**a la vez que la mujer se sentaba a la mesa para acompañarlos en el desayuno**-claro, desde que llegó no has parado de hablar de ella-**con un tono ciertamente picarón

**-¿Touko?-**con una tostada en la boca, con la consecuencia de que estaba hablando con la boca llena

**-Si, ella, hace tiempo que no la vemos… deberías traerla a casa… quizás ella sea tu ultima oportunidad para tener una novia-**

**-¿Qué estas diciendo tío?-**el tono de voz de su familiar no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo**-a mi ya me gusta alguien **

**-¿Y por que no la traes a casa? Debemos conocerla-**insistía el familiar

**-Bueno… es que…-**lo único que ignoraban los tíos de Hanamichi es su record inigualable de 50 rechazos, eso si que seria una vergüenza y seguro que ellos tomarían medidas urgentes sobre este tema, no querría que su sobrino más querido se quedara solterón, además ellos solo conocían a Touko, por esa razón lo molestaban tanto con ella

**-¿Tan temprano y ya molestan?-**baja una chica de largos cabellos negros, profundos ojos cafés, un poco fastidiada y con un pijama de cerditos**-quiero descansar, ayer estudié hasta tarde**

**-¿Tokiko? No queríamos molestarte, pero deberías relajarte, aun falta para los exámenes de admisión a la universidad**

**-Lo sé papá, además deben dejar a Hanamichi tranquilo, se que se quedará vistiendo santos…-**con un tono medio dormido

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**muy alterado

**-Lo que oíste, solterón**

**-Pero por lo menos, yo tengo alguien que me interesa, en cambio tú, no tienes a nadie **

**-Pero mis padres no me molestan con eso**

**-Tienes razón-**le menciona su madre**-ahora que lo mencionas, nunca has traído a nadie, y ya estas en edad para tener novio**

**-A mi no me interesa tener uno, solo quiero entrar en la Universidad, por lo tanto, no me importan si se interesan por mi o no, pero no estoy sola, ya tenemos un solterón en la familia**

**-Ya verás…-**comenzando a perseguirla por toda la casa, mientras que su prima solo reía, le encantaba provocarlo con eso. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla para darle su merecido, suena el teléfono y el pelirrojo corre a tomarlo

**-De la que me salvé-**sonríe, agradeciendo su buena suerte

**-¿Alo¿Yohei, como estás?-**

**-Bien-**se oye del otro lado**-te llamaba para saber si estás listo**

**-¿Listo para que?-**pregunta extrañado

**-¿Es que no te acuerdas del pago que tienes que hacer?**

De repente, Hanamichi recuerda todo sobre la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela, la táctica que hizo el ejército completo para que lo dejaran solo con Haruko, para que le pudiera decirle lo que sentía, al final no lo hizo, así que con el correr de la semana, creyó ingenuamente que ellos no le cobrarían el precio, pero desgraciadamente se equivocó

**-¿Tengo que hacerlo?**

**-Si, tú lo prometiste**

**-Pero… es que…**

**-Nada Hanamichi, es lo que tienes que pagar por haberte ayudado en la fiesta, te esperamos a las dos de la tarde en la entrada del centro comercial**

**-Pero… pero…**

**-Adiós-**y el sub comandante cuelga el teléfono

**-Yohei, no me cuelgues-**muy exaltado, pero no por lo que decía, sino por lo que tendría que hacer

**-Hanamichi ¿Pasa algo?-**le pregunta su prima

**-No…-**tratando de disimular lo mas posible, que mejor manera de poner su clásica pose**-¿Qué le pondría pasar a este genio?-**_"… lo que me espera…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Haruko venia de hacer un poco trote, eso lo hacia todas las mañanas, pero en este tiempo no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, las obligaciones como segunda manager no le daban respiro alguno, y más ahora que Ayako había renunciado al equipo, tendría más cosas que hacer y aprovechando que era domingo, era un buen día para descansar y ponerse en forma. Cuando venia de regreso a casa, escucha una música, claramente se oía que estaba en inglés, se notaba que alguien estaba cantando sobre el tema y lo hacía muy bien

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened (Si no fuera por tu madurez nada de esto hubiera pasado)_

_If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself (Si tu no fueras tan sabio más allá de tus años yo no sería capaz de controlarme a mi misma)_

_If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and… (Si no fuera por mi atención tu no hubieras tenido éxito y…)_

_If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much (Si no fuera por mi tu nunca hubieras sumado demasiado)_

Al detenerse en el lugar que se podía oír mas fuerte, la segunda asistente se detuvo, dándose cuenta que la casa de donde provenía el sonido era de Namiya

_Ooh this could be messy (Oh, esto podría estar sucio)_

_But you don't seem to mind (Pero no pareciera importarte)_

_Ooh don't go telling everybody (Ooh no vayas diciéndoles a todos)_

_And overlook this supposed crime (Y descuidar este supuesto crimen)_

Cantar, esa era su vida, cantar, a pesar de que estaba aseando su casa, aunque le ayudaba la señora Hyuuga, quien era su vecina y alguien muy amable, estaba muy conciente de que no se podía aprovechar de ella, así que todos los domingos, antes de hacer sus deberes, hacía un aseo general de toda su casa. No le gustaba hacerlo, en su vida en EEUU no era muy amiga de los deberes del hogar, pero ahora…

**-Alguien tiene que hacerlo…-**dándose ánimos con la aspiradora y aprovechando que la canción estaba en un pequeño preludio, mientras tomaba la aspiradora para pasarla en la alfombra. Daba gracias a Dios que los sillones eran de cuerina, no se necesitaría pasar el aparato y le faltarían menos cosas que hacer. De repente siente que están tocando el timbre**-Ahora ¿Quién viene a molestarme?-**algo enojada, ya que llevaba buen tiempo, si se apuraba tendría oportunidad para salir con el ejército y ver la apuesta que tenia pagar Hanamichi. Así que con esa predisposición, la chica apaga la radio y va hacia la puerta de su casa, sorprendiéndose de quien era**-¿Akagi¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-No me equivoqué…-**diciéndose a si misma**-buenos días Namiya-**la cantante se recupera rápidamente de la impresión, saludándola con amabilidad

**-Hola **

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien, pero que mal educada soy, pasa adelante-**ambas chicas de adentraron al lugar. Haruko se asombró de ver a la cantante con un pantalón viejo, una simple polera, un pañuelo en su cabeza y anteojos

**-¿Estas aseando tu casa?-**mientras que le hace caso a la dueña de casa a tomar asiento

**-Si, aprovecho que es domingo, los días de semana no puedo hacerlo completo ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-**viéndola con un atuendo deportivo**-supongo que vienes de correr**

**-Si, por favor**

**-Entonces, espérame aquí-**Touko se va hacia la cocina, a la vez aprovecha Haruko de observar la sala en donde se encontraba. Inexplicablemente podía sentir una triste y extraña sensación que habitaba en esa casa, a pesar de que vio a la dueña de casa con su característica alegría y admiraba como tenía su hogar, viendo lo ordenado y limpio que estaba, además del buen gusto que tenia. Algo capta su atención, una foto que esta en el centro de mesa, podía observar una familia de tres personas feliz sonriendo, con un hermoso árbol detrás**-aquí tienes-**despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos, recibiéndole el vaso de agua

**-Gracias**

**-¿Y que debo tu visita?-**algo curiosa por la imprevista visita, sentándose cerca de ella

**-No se-**contestándole sinceramente**-escuche una música y me dio curiosidad de saber de donde provenía **

**-Es decir, que no te imaginabas que vivía aquí**

**-Si-**sonriéndose con esa tonta debilidad

**-No te preocupes, es agradable tener una visita en casa, no importa la ocasión**

**-Discúlpame si vine en mal momento-**viendo la aspiradora en el medio de la sala, Touko solo sonríe

**-¿Tu sales corriendo todos los días?**

**-Antes lo hacia, pero ahora que estoy en el equipo solo puedo hacerlo hoy, y ahora creo que no podré hacerlo**

**-Ah-**se pregunta la cantante**-entonces es verdad…-**diciéndose a si misma

**-¿Qué es verdad?**

**-Que Ayako renunció al equipo**

**-Si, fue muy terrible, no se que habrá pasado ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Hana me lo contó ayer, estaba muy preocupado, sobre todo por Miyagi**

**-Miyagi ¿Qué tiene que ver?-**algo extrañada por el comentario

**-¿No te has dado cuenta?-**ahora la sorprendida era ella

**-¿De que?**

**-Ay, no me equivocaba contigo…-**tratando de creer que ella no era una despistada de primera, solo era un poco ingenua

-**¿Qué?-**pregunta, ya que Touko dijo ese pensamiento en voz baja

**-No nada…-**mejor prefirió guardarse su opinión _"Es mejor que lo sepa de los protagonistas…"_**-lo decía porque ella era de gran ayuda para el**

**-Si, es verdad…-**sus ojos conectaron con el retrato que tenia al frente e inocentemente preguntó**-¿Son tus padres?**

**-Si-**con una sonrisa nostálgica

**-¿Y donde están?**

**-Ellos…-**dudaba si podría responderle a esa pregunta, sentía que aun faltaba para que alguien supiera algo sobre su regreso…

Ring, ring, ese sonido de repente irrumpe en la habitación, Touko sintió un gran alivio al oírlo**-Si me disculpas…-**adelantándose hacia el teléfono**-¿Aló?**

Haruko podía escucharla reír al poco tiempo de que ella tomara el auricular, sonrió al oírla, ya que había sentido que la había incomodado con la pregunta que tenia que ver con sus padres, lo había notado al verle el rostro desencajado, era la primera vez que la veía así, siempre la veía con una sonrisa en la cara y una alegría desbordante y contagiosa _"Mejor esperaré a que me lo diga, no la presionaré…"_ En Haruko había comenzado a nacer un verdadero sentimiento de amistad por la cantante, a pesar del incómodo sentimiento que tenia cuando veía la complicidad que había entre Hanamichi y ella _"Pero es normal… ellos son amigos hace mucho tiempo…"_ sin darse cuenta que esto la entristecía enormemente…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Se dice que en los centros comerciales se pueden encontrar de todo, siendo la prueba de fuego el encontrar algo muy difícil. Con ese pensamiento en la mente, Hisashi MItsui se encaminaba hacia todas las librerías que existían en el lugar, necesitaba varios libros para poder alcanzar el ritmo de Kogure y Akagi, si quiera entrar a universidad de sus sueños, tendría que hacerlo no había otra, pero lo mejor, es que ya su madre volvió a tenerle confianza, ya había dado pruebas de que ya había cambiado, que de poco estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, ese Mitsui que luchaba por lo que quería, que nunca claudicaba en lo que decidía hacer.

Ya era la cuarta en la cual se adentraba y no encontraba un buen diccionario de ingles, además de un buen precio. El chico de la cicatriz veía con atención cada uno de los que estaba en la vitrina, y le pidió al dependiente que le mostrara los que tenia disponible, no sabía por cual decidirse

**-Creo que este-**tomando uno y viéndole el precio**-es caro, mhhhhhh-**mientras veía algunas hojas y veía la enorme cantidad de hojas**-debe ser bueno, ojalá que me alcance el dinero**

**-No, ese no es muy bueno-**se oyó una voz detrás de el. También existe el pensamiento de que puedes encontrarte con la persona más inesperada en un centro comercial

**-¿Amano?-**atino a balbucear

**-¿Qué no oíste?-**algo enfadada con la respuesta**-dije que ese no-**mientras se acercaba a el y tomando inmediatamente otro, de mediano valor**-este es mejor, tiene más palabras, además de la fonética, conjugación de verbos, una gran lista de verbos irregulares y lo mejor de todo, una sección con frases para que puedas usar si algún día vas a EEUU o Inglaterra, además es inglés-**recitándole todas las bondades de ese diccionario

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque yo lo uso y me ha servido de mucho**-termina diciendo y se va hacia otro lugar buscando lo que necesitaba

"_Que chica más rara…"_ simplemente no sabia que pensar, de alguna extraña manera, el haberse encontrado con esa chica, había vuelto a pensar de que había personas que uno no termina por conocer

**-¿Tiene un diccionario de japonés-español-japonés?-**la chica de anteojos le hablaba al dependiente, Mitsui la miraba de reojo inconcientemente y de la misma manera Nanase sentía la mirada del chico en ella, no podía sentirse más incómoda de lo que estaba ya, estando próxima a él. Estaba dichosa de haberlo encontrado en la librería que siempre visita para comprar sus queridos libros, estaba contenta de verlo simplemente, con esa cara de duda, tratando de decidir que llevarse a casa, al verlo de esa manera sintió que podía ayudarlo _"Lo que más se es de libros…"_pensaba _"…podría ser amable con él…"_ siempre con la misma promesa auto impuesta, pero todas sus intenciones se fueron al tacho de la basura al tenerlo al frente, cambiando totalmente su carácter, siendo la misma arisca de siempre.

El dependiente la sacó de sus pensamientos, mostrándole los pocos diccionarios que tenía a su disposición, la chica trataba de concentrarse en la revisión de los diccionarios, tratando de olvidar que el chico que ha amado durante mucho estaba tan cerca

**-¿Qué puede ser bueno?-**adentrándose en las hojas**-no pensé que Martín Rivas fuera tan difícil de leer-**creía que podría terminarlo en dos semanas y media, como lo hacia cuando leía libros en ingles, pero le fallaron los cálculos, pero a pesar de todos los problemas que tenia con él, no se arrepentía de leerlo (n/a: yo lo recomiendo, es uno de mis libros favoritos)

**-Buenas tardes-**una voz masculina se oye al entrar, ambos chicos lo oyeron, era una voz amable y cálida**-no pensé en encontrarte en una librería-**el chico de la cicatriz da la vuelta con algo de ofuscación

**-¿Qué tiene de malo que yo compre un diccionario?**

**-Ah, hola Mitsui-**con su característica sonrisa**-no me había fijado que estabas aquí-**ignorándolo olímpicamente y acercándose a la chica de anteojos**-eres la amiga de Emi ¿No?**

**-Si-**responde secamente**-así que si me permites, estoy tratando de comprar-**con algo de agresividad, quería irse rápido de ese lugar, el estar cerca de Mitsui siempre le provocaba correr lo más lejos posible

**-¿Dónde lo conseguiste ese libro?-**recordando inmediatamente el título que había nombrado la chica, por su parte Nanase no contestaba, solo se detenía a hojear lo que tenia al frente**-lo estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo-**tratando de captar su atención. La chica solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que eligió lo que necesitaba, pagó por ello y se retiró**-que chica tan difícil-**se dijo a si mismo y dirigiendo su mirada a Mitsui, que fue mudo testigo de la situación**-¿no lo crees?-**el jugador más valioso de la secundaria solo se quedó pensando mientras que Amano se iba del lugar

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Ya lo compraste?-**se acerca una ansiosa morena hacia su amiga. Emi estaba al frente de una vitrina, mirando hermosos vestidos y vio a su amiga pasar en el reflejo de la tienda

**-Si-**algo nerviosa

**-¿Viste a Mitsui?-**al verla en ese estado

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?-**muy sorprendida

**-Ay Nanase, eres muy fácil de leer**

**-Cállate, no quiero hablar de eso**

**-Tú nunca quieres hablar de eso-**con aire de incredulidad

**-Es que…-**deteniéndose un poco**-pude hablarle después de tanto tiempo… es que estaba ahí, comprando un diccionario de inglés y yo lo ayudé, le dije cual debería usar-**con un ánimo indescriptible, Matsuyama ya estaba acostumbrada a este cambio de humor _"Como me gustaría sentirme así alguna vez…"_ a menudo ese pensamiento pasaba por la mente de la morena, siempre había querido sentir los síntomas naturales del enamoramiento, mariposas en el estomago, la emoción de hablar sobre la persona amada, el brillo característico en los ojos, el nerviosismo de saberlo tan solo cerca… A pesar de que había tenido incontables citas, la emoción con la que hablaba su mejor amiga de Mitsui, nunca había estado presente en todas esas ocasiones**-claro, le dije que el que yo uso, que modestia aparte, es muy bueno, además de barato… estaba ahí, estaba como siempre, estaba… estaba…-**deteniéndose por un momento

**-¿Lindo?-**con una enorme sonrisa, al ver que su amiga la había vuelto a la realidad

**-Si, hermoso, como antes-**una expresión risueña se pintaba en la cara de la chica de anteojos

**-Ay Nanase ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-**cruzándose de brazos

**-Nada, solo verme-**con una increíble jovialidad, que contrastaba con el huraño carácter con que era conocida en la escuela

**-Si tan solo Mitsui…**

**-Nunca me verá así, yo no lo permitiré, si no seria yo**

**-Es que esa no eres tú, eres así, como ahora y estaría segura que él se interesaría en ti**

**-Pues no me importa, tú te acercaste a mí siendo como soy**

**-Si, lo se, y aunque dices que ningún chico se interesaría en ti, hay varios que se te han acercado y tu los ahuyentas con tu "magnética**"-enfatizando esta palabra**-personalidad**

**-Ellos solos quieren que los ayude en algo, es solo aprovechamiento**

**-Podrías haber dicho lo mismo de mí**

**-Yo tengo un sexto sentido con respecto a eso**

**-Entonces ¿Qué piensas de Daisuke?-**eso descolocó a Nanase**-el día que vino a jugar y habló conmigo, no te paraba de mirar, a pesar de que te fuiste inmediatamente **

**-Pues…-**se quedo sin palabras _"El no va a la misma escuela, así que no se aprovechará de mi_…" inmediatamente lo recordó cuando lo había encontrado _"… hoy se acercó a preguntarme de donde había conseguido Martín Rivas en la librería…"_**-no se…-**reconociendo su derrota

**-Pero debes reconocerme algo-**al ver su victoria

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tu no eres nada fea, si te arreglaras un poco más…-**poniéndose una mano en su mentón, revisando su vestimenta, no estaba mal vestida es solo que no sabía combinar las piezas que llevaba puesta, una falda larguísima, unos zapatos que no le combinaban, al igual que la blusa y la chaqueta, además de ese horrible marco de sus anteojos**-vamos, entremos a esa tienda y te compramos algo bonito, de seguro que te queda dinero después de comprar el diccionario que tanto querías-**casi arrastrándola a la tienda con la obvia negativa de la chica de los libros

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Haruko había decidido invitar a Touko a ir al centro comercial antes de irse a su casa a lo que la cantante le aceptó con mucho gusto, así que reunió a sus amigas para ir juntas hacia el lugar. Se imaginó, que al verla haciendo el aseo, no había tenido algo tiempo en visitarlo y como estaba en el club de música, no le quedaba nada de nada para relajarse.

Las chicas estaban en una cafetería interior, ya que afuera el frío arreciaba, aunque no con tanta fuerza, pero igualmente un poco insoportable para las personas, conversando trivialidades, mientras descansaban de su paseo, era muy agotador ver las tiendas y tiendas y decir "solo estamos mirando" (n/a¿A quien no le ha pasado?)

**-Vaya que estoy cansada-**decía Touko mientras que con una de sus manos hacían de abanico

**-Si, yo también-**secundaba Fuji

**-¿Hacías esto en EEUU?-**le pregunta Matsui

**-Si, estos centros comerciales no tienen que envidiarles a los de allá**

**-¿Como lo has pasado con nosotras?**

**-Muy bien Akagi-**con una gentil sonrisa

**-Supongo que no habías venido antes-**le comenta la de coletas

**-Aunque no lo crean, si, en el descanso de mi club, tenía que comprar algunas cosas…-**sus acompañantes se sorprendieron frente a la revelación, a la vez que la cantante calló un momento, meditando lo que iba a decir**-¿saben? Me gustaría invitarlas…**

**-¿A dónde?-**preguntas las tres a coro

**-Pues a mi cumpleaños, ya se acerca y no tengo muchas amigas que digamos jejejejeje**

**-¿Y cuando es?-**pregunta la chica de cabello corto

**-El 19**

**-Cuatro días después de que comiencen las estatales-**se dice a si misma Haruko

**-Lo mismo que dijo Hana…-**algo enojada todavía por el olvido de la fecha por parte de su amigo**-¿Podrán ir?-** muy expectante con la respuesta

**-Claro-**dijeron las tres a coro

**-Gracias por aceptar, ya había invitado a algunas de mis compañeras pero me dijeron que no, que le debían fidelidad al feo durmiente **

**-¿Feo durmiente?-**pregunta nuevamente Haruko

**-Se refiere a Rukawa-**le dice Fuji al oído

**-¿No me digas que tú también le debes fidelidad?-**en un tono risueño

**-No Namiya, claro que iré-**muy contenta

**-Que bien, eso me pone muy feliz-**con una gran sonrisa**-y si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño-**levantándose de la mesa

**-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?**

**-No, gracias, volveré en enseguida**

**-Namiya es una excelente persona, nunca pensé que nos invitaría-**le menciona Fuji

**-Yo tampoco, pero…-**Matsui piensa antes de hablar**-… hay algo que me incómoda, algo me dice que no es tan feliz como lo aparenta**

Haruko solo mira a su amiga de coletas y recordando esa extraña sensación que había sentido en la casa de la cantante

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Ves que te elegí algo bonito, espero que te lo pongas Nanase-**estando en un café dentro del segundo piso del centro comercial, sin duda Matsuyama estaba muy contenta

**-Claro, yo lo compré con mi dinero, así que no digas que lo compraste tú-**algo enojada la chica de anteojos

**-No te enojes, además ya verás que con lo que te escogí podrás conquistar a cualquier chico, te lo aseguro**

**-Si claro…-**_"… al único que quiero conquistar no puedo tenerlo cerca con mi carácter…"**­ **_piensa con pesar. Después, en un instante, piensa en el estado de ánimo de su amiga**-estás más feliz que otras veces, eso significa que estás triste ¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿Eh?-** algo extrañada por su pregunta­**-¿De que estás hablando? A mi no pasa nada**

**-Estás mintiendo, yo sé porque estás así**

**-No me molestes…-**un poco evasiva**­-…si lo sabes, no me hables de eso…-**su felicidad se fue como el viento. Nanase vio la melancolía en el rostro de su amiga

**-Lo siento, no sabía que te pondrías así…**

**-No importa… no me imagine que me afectaría tanto su alejamiento**

**-Pero si han pasado solo dos días, ya verás que mañana lo verás-**dándole ánimo

**-Eso espero…- **y para cambiar de tema**-creo que estás mejor…-**dice Emi al ver a alguien conocido. La persona se da vuelta con extrañeza**-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de nosotras?**

**-Si-**atina a decir la chica de rizos al detenerse al frente de ellas, era Ayako. Esas chicas fueron la que llevaron a un parque después de la discusión con Miyagi, la acompañaron hasta que se calmó sin decir ni una palabra, solo estuvieron ahí para brindarle apoyo

**-¿Cómo estás?-**le pregunta Nanase

**-Bien, gracias**

**-Siéntate con nosotras, no es bueno estar sola-**le ofrece la morena con una mirada muy risueña para poder alegrarle un poco el día

**-Gracias…-**atinó a decir y tomo una silla para acompañarlas

**-¿Quieres algo?-**Ayako niega con la cabeza**-se te ve mejor que ese día**

**-Les agradezco que estuvieran conmigo, a pesar de que somos unas verdaderas desconocidas **

**-No hay de que…-**contesta la otra, con la que había chocado sin querer cuando salía a su casa después del partido de Shohoku y Ryonan

**-Debe haber sido muy grave lo que te pasó para que quedarás así-**le comenta la chica de ojos negros**-eso me preocupa un poco**

**-No es nada-**les decía la chica de rizos ¿Cómo les diría algo a unas completas desconocidas?

**-No tiene que contarnos nada Emi, apenas la conocemos, es natural que se comporte así**

**-Ay Nanase, no te pongas tan seria, eso lo sé-**regañándola, para inmediatamente dirige su mirada hacia Ayako-**si necesitas algo, puedes buscarnos, yo me llamo Emi Matsuyama, mucho gusto y mi malhumorada amiga Nanase Amano**

La chica estaba sorprendida con esa situación, no podía entender que dos personas tan distintas fueran amigas, pero como ellas se presentaron, no podía ser menos

**-Mi nombre es…**

**-Sé quien eres-**le corta la de anteojos**-eres Ayako, la asistente del equipo de basketball**

**-Ya no…-**le corrige la chica de rizos, con tristeza en sus palabras

Las amigas se quedaron mirando entre si

**-Entonces esa es la razón, renunciaste al equipo-**sacando conclusiones rápidamente Emi**-pero nadie se pone así cuando renuncia a algo, a no ser que haya habido algo muy malo para que te pusieras de esa forma**

**-Supongo que discutiste con alguien-**termina diciendo Nanase

**-No quiero hablar de eso…-**desviando su mirada hacia una ventana que daba al cielo parcialmente nublado

**-Discúlpanos, pero es que tratamos de buscar alguna manera para poder ayudarte**

**-Nadie puede hacerlo**

**-No seas tan tajante-**con una amable sonrisa**-no se lo diremos a nadie**

**-Detente Emi, no es su obligación contarnos lo que le pasa-**le responde Nanase, imponiendo algo de respeto a la muchacha

Ayako comenzaba a molestarse con esta situación, era algo que solo le correspondía a ella y a Ryota, nadie tenía porque entrometerse _"… como yo no debí pedirle ayuda al superior Akagi para que solucionara los problemas del equipo…"_. Con ese simple pensamiento encontraba que estaba en los zapatos del capitán _"…con que así te sentiste cuando traté de ayudarte, aunque mis intenciones hayan sido buenas, no debí imponerte la ayuda del superior Akagi, porque esto es algo que le compete al equipo… nadie más"_ frente a este pensamiento, en su rostro comenzó a sonreír tristemente

**-Lo siento, solo quería ayudarte…-**la chica de cabello oscuro comprendió las palabras de su amiga

**-Gracias, ya me ayudaron mucho-**agradeciéndole con nostalgia**-pero es algo que solo me importa a mi, es algo que yo debo solucionar-**sonriéndoles de manera cordial, sobre todo a Emi

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Ya llegaste, ya era hora-**le dice Yohei, a la entrada de un restaurante al ver a Hanamichi llegar

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser hoy? Haruko puede venir en cualquier momento**

**-¿Cómo puedes sabe que ella vendrá?-**le pregunta Takamiya. Es que todos lo del ejército estaban presentes en este gran acontecimiento

**-Es domingo, quizás ella quiera salir**

**-Nah-**le menciona el rubio**-me imagino que esta haciendo los deberes o que se yo, pero no te preocupes, si viene no creo que te reconozca **

**-¿Reconocer?-**pregunta extrañado

Noma, le trae la sorpresa que le tiene preparada a su comandante

**-Esto es lo que tienes que usar-**con una malévola sonrisa

**-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-**con un grito que hizo temblar los cimientos del lugar**-¡¿COMO ALGUIEN COMO YO TIENE QUE USAR ALGO ASI?!**

**-Mala suerte, lo tienes que hacer, es lo que debes pagar por haberte ayudado en la fiesta de aniversario-**en forma de consuelo le menciona Takamiya

**-No, yo no lo haré, ustedes están locos, un tensai como yo no merece un trato así-**apuntándolos con su mano**-no es justo**

**-¿Acaso no eres un hombre? Un hombre cumple su palabra y tu nos la diste-**le aclara Yohei**-así que ¿Te lo pondrás?**

**-Pero… pero…-**acercándose por detrás la manilla de la puerta

**-Si no lo haces, tráela Takamiya-**inmediatamente el gordo saca su cámara de video**-le mostraremos esto a Haruko-**el chico pone la cinta en el aparato, aprieta la tecla "Play" y se la muestra a Hanamichi. El pelirrojo se sorprende con solo ver el principio

"**-Por favor por ahí no, se lo suplico-**aparecía acostado boca abajo en lo que parecía una cama

**-No te preocupes, es solo por esta vez Sakuragi-**le explicaba amablemente un hombre que aparentaba mediana edad por el tono de su voz**-después ya no la necesitarás**

**-Pero es que… aun no estoy preparado-**con algo de susto

**-Pero es necesario, así que…-**sin previo aviso se escucha un gran alarido

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

La cara de enojo del muchacho se asomaba con mucha fuerza contra los que se hacían llamar "amigos"

**-¿De donde lo sacaron?**

**-Solo grabamos una sesión de tu rehabilitación**

**-Haruko puede pensar algo que no es Yohei**

**-Claro, por algo lo editamos-**le explica a Ookus**-suponíamos que pondrías resistencia al ver lo que te tienes que poner**

**-Así le pedimos a un amigo que lo hiciera-**con bastante sorna el chico del bigote**-¿A que no quedó bien?-**con una enorme y sarcástica sonrisa

**-No lo haré ¿me oyeron?**

**-¿Aló, está Haruko?-**Yohei tomando el auricular de un teléfono cercano aparentando hablar con la casa de la chica

**-Lo haré…-**ya resignado

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Un chico de 1,80 aproximadamente, paseaba por las tiendas deportivas, buscando algo, una camiseta de los Lakers. Tenia el pelo un poco largo, con su grueso cintillo en su frente y cargaba un bolso que decía "Kainan"

**-Que mala suerte tengo…-**reclamaba**-casi no hay la camiseta que usa O'Neil en los LA Lakers… y yo que tanto la quería…-**quejándose pesadamente. Mientras se detenía en una vitrina de otra tienda, se fijó en el reflejo del vidrio, en especial en una que parecía una hermosa muchacha de cabellos castaños y largos, usando un largo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, aunque la chaqueta la dejaba ver poco. Por sus movimientos parecía un poco perdida, así que como buen caballero, el muchacho trataría de ayudarla, por supuesto, esperando algo en agradecimiento, así que para parecer un poco más guapo de lo que creía que era, se sacó su cintillo, se arregló un poco frente a su reflejo y comenzó a acercarse a ella

**-¿Estas perdida?-**dijo con fingida voz varonil

**-Ah-**con un poco de sorpresa y girándose para verlo**-si, creo que si ¿puedes ayudarme?**

Al ver sus ojos verdes, el chico se sonroja de inmediato, si en el reflejo se veía linda, de cerca era hermosa, pero tratando de controlar su impaciencia

**-Si ¿Qué estás buscando?**

**-Una cafetería, creo que se llama "Las alas del ángel" o algo así…-**sintiéndose un poco tonta por haberse perdido tan cerca**-es que le deje a mis amigas ahí y ahora no las encuentro y he vagado por todo el centro comercial buscándolas**

**-Si, la conozco, acompáñame, yo te guiaré-**sabiendo que lo que le decía era una mentira

Al verle la cara al decir esas palabras, sabia que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el lugar que estaba buscando, pero decidió ir con él, además pensando en una pequeña broma en castigo por haberle mentido, a ella no le gustaba que lo hicieran

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Estás muy desconcentrado hoy-**le hace ver Akagi a su compañero Kogure. Ambos estaban en la casa del primero, estudiando para el primer ensayo que haría Shintai para sus futuros alumnos sentados frente a frente**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Nada…-**responde sin ánimos. Su amigo tenia razón, el saber la fama de Matsuyama lo había desconcertado, pero no entendía del todo el porque esa tristeza al saberlo, sin mencionar que se sintió raro al verla con Uchida, el centro de Ryonan el viernes pasado cuando jugaron contra Shohoku _"¿Habrán sido…?"_ no quería ponerle un nombre demasiado comprometedor y profundo esa extraña melancolía

**-¿Estás pensando en Matsuyama?**

**-Si…-**deja escapar en un suspiro distraídamente**-… digo no, volvamos a empezar, tengo que entender como se construyen las parábolas-**viendo el libro que contenía esa materia, rápidamente y con nerviosismo

**-Creo que ella lo logró-**dejando su lápiz a un lado para conversar con su compañero

**-¿De que estás hablando?-**sin querer mirarlo de frente

**-Si estás pensando en ella, es que te interesa**

El chico de anteojos deja el libro en la mesa

**-No entiendo lo que me está pasando, apenas la conozco…-**con aflicción**-apenas he cruzado algunas palabras con ella…**

**-Ella es bonita y es muy encantadora**

**-Lo sé, pero…**

**-Pero la fama que tiene de ser una chica fácil, te detiene ¿no?**

**-A lo mejor soy una conquista más para ella, sólo alguien a quien añadir a su lista…-**se queda en silencio

**-¿Eso te da muchos problemas?**

**-En realidad no lo se ¿Por qué ella es así?**

**-Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Quizás al saber esa respuesta, sabrás lo que sientes en realidad**

**-¿Te refieres a acercarme a ella? Pero eso significaría…**

**-Significa que querrías ser su amigo**

"_¿Amigo? Eso puede ser…"_ a su rostro aparece una tenue sonrisa

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La tarde seguía su curso, como un muchacho seguía el camino hacia el centro comercial, el nuevo capitán de Shohoku había decidido salir un poco a clarificar sus pensamientos, lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido con Ayako, eso no lo dejaba en paz, y si estaba en casa le haría peor. Mirando distraídamente hacia los edificios y el cielo con nubes, y de vez en cuando desvía su mirada el suelo_ "¿Qué haré? Ahora siento que Ayako se aleja más de mi…"_ con solo esa frase sentía que su corazón se oprimía. Era cierto, la posibilidad de que eso pasara era muy clara, era feliz con solo tenerla cerca en el puesto de asistente _"Ahora solo la veré en clases… pero no será lo mismo… ya no tendremos algo de que hablar… nada en común…"._ Abriendo los ojos de sobremanera y sobresaltado, bajando el ritmo de su paso, se dio cuenta que no la conocía mas allá del club, no sabia que le interesaba, que le gustaba, cuales eran sus planes para su futuro… _"Ahora que lo pienso no se nada de ella… nada…"_

Sin duda, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad, ahora caminaba más desesperanzado por culpa de eso, tanto que se detuvo en un lugar para dejar de pensar, hasta que vio algo que lo hizo sonreír un poco, quedándose en ese lugar para observar con diversión

**-Hola Miyagi-**cosa que hace que el chico se asuste un poco, pero al instante mira a su interlocutor

**-Hola Yohei-**con algo de tristeza pero hace lo posible para disimular**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Pues haciendo que Hanamichi tenga que pagar por la ayuda que le prestamos en la fiesta de aniversario**

**-Entonces…-**indicando a alguien entre la multitud que estaba en la entrada del lugar**-… el es Hanamichi**

**-Si, a ver si te alegras un poco…-**siguiendo con la mirada al frente

El chico del arete se asombró con ese comentario

**-¿Siempre eres así?**

**-¿Así como?-**ahora Yohei estaba sorprendido, pero sin desviar la mirada

**-Tan observador**

**-Jejejeje-**con suavidad**-no es eso, es solo que me doy cuenta cuando las cosas cuando son muy obvias**

**-¿Obvio?**

**-Lo de Ayako te afecta mucho, supongo que después querrás hablar con Hanamichi**

**-Si…-**ya que no lo había hecho el día anterior cuando caminaron a casa juntos después del entrenamiento, no quería decirle nada, pero ahora quería desahogarse con alguien, tal como lo había hecho después de que se había peleado desde su regreso al equipo cuando los amigos de Mitsui lo golpearon a más no poder**-¿Y como lo convencieron?-**cambiando de tema

**-Ya te lo dije, era algo que nos debía**

**-No creo que haya sido tan fácil, con algo lo debieron obligar-**con una sonrisa acusadora, a lo que Yohei responde con una risa divertida

**-Hola Miyagi-**se acerca Noma por detrás de los chicos**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Estoy bien, riéndome de lo que está haciendo Hanamichi**

**-Esto quedará para el recuerdo…-**riendo maliciosamente Takamiya con su cámara de video**-¿Habré traído suficientes cintas?**

**-No importa, por aquí cerca hay una tienda de electrónica para comprar, eso será muy divertido-**decía el rubio

"_Que bueno que no le debo favores…"_ pensaba con algo de susto Miyagi al ver como disfrutaban la desgracia de su amigo

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Inteligente el muchacho había conducido a la muchacha al cine, aprovechando que conocía bien ese sector

**-Eh, jejejejeje-**tratando de disimular sorpresa**-creo que llegamos aquí**

**-Si, lo se-**tratando de disimular su molestia**-no sabes donde esta la cafetería ¿no?-**con voz acusadora

"_Oh, ella me atrapó…" _inmediatamente le vino ese pensamiento al verse acorralado

**-Si, es verdad-**bajando la cabeza con falsa vergüenza

**-Bueno…-**cambio su tono acusador a uno… seductor**-supongo que querías llevarme aquí a ver una película en agradecimiento por ayudarme-**el muchacho abrió los ojos más de lo normal y levantó rápidamente la mirada**-seguramente seria una de terror-**viendo que daban en cartelera "Ringu**"-y después esperarías a que te diera algo en agradecimiento para ayudarme ¿no es así?-**el chico empezó a sudar como nunca y poniéndose rojo como un tomate, mientras que ella se acercaba lentamente**-así que ¿Por qué no olvidamos la película y te doy lo que esperas, quieres?-**de su ropa empezó a salir vapor, estaba totalmente excitado porque esa muchacha le daría un beso frente a todos

**-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-**con un hilo de voz

**-Si, pero si tu no quieres…-**deteniéndose frente a él, a centímetros de su rostro y con cara de pena

**-No… si… si quiero…-**dijo con entusiasmo

**-Pero ¿estas completamente seguro?-**con más seducción que antes**-no te arrepentirás a último momento**

**-Te lo aseguro que no lo haré-**un poco más tranquilo

**-Entonces-**alcanzando su rostro con sus manos**-cierra los ojos lentamente**

El chico hizo lo que le pidió pensando _"No pudo resistirse a mis encantos…"_ y sin evitar sonrojarse, sintió que las manos de ella lo acercaban a su rostro, sus labios, pero…

**-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-**se quejó, viendo que su boca era estirada a más no poder por la muchacha por las mejillas**-¡Suéltame!**

**-Conmigo no se juega ¿eh?-**mirándolo a los ojos, se veía que no estaba jugando

**-¡¡Namiya!!-**alguien la llamaba**-al fin te encuentro, te estábamos buscando por todos lados_-_**acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos, pero se detuvo al instante al ver espectáculo

**-Ah hola-**girándose para saludar a esa persona, era una de las amigas de Haruko, Matsui, pero sin soltar a su presa**-que bueno que me encontraste-**y volviendo a mirar a ese pobre chico que tenía atrapado por las mejillas**-te lo repito, no juegues conmigo, porque yo también lo haré…-**dejándolo ir y empezó a caminar hacia la chica. Pasmado por lo que acababa de suceder, el muchacho tardó en reaccionar, por haberle mentido y enojado porque ella lo atrapó y lo hizo pagar caro, dejándolo con las ganas de un beso, sobre todo por haberlo hecho delante tanta gente, dejándolo en ridículo

**-¡Me la pagarás, te lo juro!-**gritaba desde lejos**-¡Ya verás, te acordarás de mi para siempre!-**mientras que las muchachas caminaban sin importarles lo que gritaba a todo el mundo.

**-Supongo que viste todo ¿no?**

**-Si-**algo extrañada por la pregunta**-pero me sorprendió lo que hiciste, no todos los días se ve eso**

**-Si, tenía que pagar por querer hacerme creer que conocía la cafetería **

**-¿No sabías quien era verdad?**

**-No ¿Acaso es alguien importante?-**con ingenuidad

**-Bueno…-**eso era algo que no podía responder fácilmente**-realmente no lo se, pero se llama Nobunaga Kiyota,**

**-Kiyota…-**se preguntó la muchacha**-ese nombre lo he oído en alguna parte ¿De donde lo conoces?**

**-Es que su equipo, Kainan, uno de los mejores equipos de Kanagawa, jugó con el nuestro en el campeonato de verano pasado**

**-Uhmmmm… ya me acordé-**algo sobresaltada**-Hana me lo nombró en una de sus cartas, lo llamaba algo así como mono**

**-¿Mono? Jajajajaja, que divertido, Sakuragi siempre le coloca apodos a todo el mundo, ahora que lo dices, a mi me recuerda como "amiga Nº 1"-**muy divertida

**-Es que Hana es muy ocurrente-**con una actitud risueña**-por eso es mi amigo.** Para la chica de coletas, el sentimiento con el que hablaba del pelirrojo la cantante no pasó desapercibido _"Así que era cierto… Namiya le gusta Sakuragi…"_**-¿Te pasa algo?-**Touko se lo preguntaba porque la vio un poco distraída

**-No nada… no me pasa nada-**con una sonrisa serena

De repente la chica de ojos verdes se detiene, viendo hacia el suelo, temiendo levantar la mirada hacia su acompañante

**-Espero que me disculpen, no quise causarles problemas-**a modo de disculpa**-lo siento**

**-¿Pero por qué no dijiste algo?-**acercándosele

**-Bueno, es que me daba vergüenza decir que me perdía fácilmente en los lugares grandes, pero nunca volverá a pasar, se los prometo-**con las manos juntas

**-Claro, espera que le cuentes a las chicas lo que hiciste, fue muy gracioso, pasé un buen rato observándote-**dijo Matsui**-ahora vamos al "Pollo loco", creo que las demás están allí**

**-¿Al "Pollo loco"?-**_"Ay Hana… espero que no te reconozca…" _pero no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa divertida

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_No puedo creer que este haciendo esto…"_ pensaba alguien enfundado en un traje de pollo, incluyendo las medias y grandes patas rojas, un traje lleno de plumas blancas y un pico falso que se asomaba como sombrero _"…. Un genio como yo no debe hacer esto… que vergüenza…"_ mientras hacia maromas y repartía volantes sobre el establecimiento

**-Mamá, mamá, yo quiero pollo-**se oía un niño de casi cuatro años a lo lejos

**-Si hijo, si ya vas a comer, solo tienes que esperar un poco-**le decía para tranquilizarlo

**-Pero es que tengo hambre-**ya algo molesto y no era para menos, había una larga fila esperando para atender, una promoción tenía la culpa.

De repente, esa persona enfundada en ese disfraz ve a alguien conocido entre las personas, una muchacha de pelo castaño

"_Haruko… Haruko está aquí…"_ una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, mientras levantaba su mano para saludarla, eso hacía la inercia, hasta que se da cuenta de algo muy importante _"Estoy disfrazado… se va reír de mi… nunca lo olvidará… no puede verme así…"_ esas palabras llegaban a su mente de forma inesperada y se repetían desesperadamente, viendo en su mente una chibi Haruko se burlaba de él diciendo "Hanamichi es un pollo" con una gran carcajada que hacía retumbar al lugar. El pelirrojo pensaba que todo el avance que habían tenido ambos de un tiempo a esta parte se iría a la basura por una estúpida deuda que tenía con sus amigos. Teniendo eso en la cabeza, baja su mirada para que ella no la vea, tratando que escabullirse entre la fila que estaba esperando para que la atendiera, pero alguien lo ve

**-Asi que Hanamichi quiere escapar…-**menciona el gordo

**-¿Lo crees?**

**-Claro Ookus ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Porque Haruko está en la entrada-**indicándola con la mirada**-esto se pondrá mejor de lo que pensé…-**arreglando el zoom de su cámara y dirigía sus ojos hacia Noma como diciéndole con ese gesto que lo detuviera, además tenía su arma secreta, el video prohibido, a la mano

El chico del bigote se acerca sigilosamente y levantando la mirada, fijándola en su amigo pelirrojo, negándole con la cabeza que no se debía ir

Mientras tanto, Yohei y Miyagi se encontraban conversando de trivialidades en una de las mesas del local. El sub comandante había llegado a sentir un verdadero aprecio por el chico de arete, por esa razón quería animarlo y hacerlo olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, sus problemas

**-¿Qué no es Haruko?-**comenta el nuevo capitán al ver su asistente

**-Si, lo es… que mala suerte para Hanamichi-**con una sonrisa

**-Tendrá suerte si no lo ve-**a la vez que ve a su oyente levantarse de la silla**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Tengo que ayudar a mi amigo-**indicándole la cara de suplica que le dirigía el pelirrojo, llena de sudor y diciéndole con los ojos "Por favor ayúdame…"

**-También le echaré una mano-**haciendo lo mismo que su compañero

Por otro lado, la mencionada muchacha ve llegar a su amiga Fuji sola y preocupada

**-¿La encontraste?**

**-No ¿No ha llegado Matsui?**

**-Tampoco, aun le queda tiempo para llegar-**mientras miraba su reloj

**-Hola chicas-**se oye la voz de Yohei

**-Hola-**saluda con una reverencia al ver a ambos

Miyagi ve el desasosiego en las amigas

**-¿Qué les sucede?-**para salir de la duda

**-Es que Namiya se perdió y nos separamos para buscarla **

El sub comandante se atinó a reír

**-¿Por qué te ríes? Esto es algo serio-**le reprende el capitán

**-Es que Touko no tiene brújula, siempre se perdía en lugares grandes-**todavía riéndose**-y veo que no ha perdido la costumbre**

**-Pero si nos había dicho que se ya había venido antes**

**-Es verdad Haruko-**le seguía explicando Yohei**-pero con todo el ejército**

**-¿Qué podremos hacer?-**se pregunta la amiga de la asistente

**-Nada, solo tenemos que esperar a Matsui**

**-No se preocupen… ella, aunque se demora, siempre encuentra un camino para regresar-**tratando de tranquilizar a las muchachas

"_Gracias Yohei…ahora… debo hacer algo rápido… debo escapar…"_ mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ninguno de los clientes se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer

**-Mamá, mamá, el pollo se va-**decía el mismo niño que estaba aburrido**-no vamos a poder comer pollo**

**-Que tonterías dices…-**creyendo que son cosas de niños.

El pequeño, algo molesto de que su madre no lo tomara en serio, se suelta de la mano de ella y persigue a la persona disfrazada de pollo. Haciendo el máximo esfuerzo que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas para poder alcanzarlo, a la vez que Sakuragi trataba abrirse paso entre la multitud, queriendo salir rápido del lugar

**-Espera… no te vayas, sr. Pollo…-**gritaba el niño, siguiéndole lo más cerca que le era posible

El pelirrojo lograba escucharlo, pero hacía oídos sordos, realmente no quería saber quien lo llamaba, no quería dar la vuelta, no quería dar señas de que se estaba yendo del lugar y con el consiguiente peligro de que Haruko lo viera en tan penoso estado, además se le hacía mas difícil pasar entre la gente sigilosamente, sobre todo con la tremenda cola del disfraz de pollo que molestaba a la gente, haciendo más lento y bullicioso el escape de lo que hubiera deseado.

**-¿A dónde vas?-**le gritaban algunas personas

**-A ustedes no les importa-**con un muy mal humor, pero eso no detenía a la gente

**-Estás retrasando todo, yo ya quería mi orden, llevo más de una hora esperando-**decía un cliente molesto

**-Tú, en vez de irte, deberías ayudar a atender, pollo-**menciona otro con bastante ironía. Con esos dos valientes que alzaron la voz, todos los demás comenzaron a reclamar y arrinconar al pobre muchacho, obligándolo a que no pudiera moverse ningún centímetro más además de sentir un bulto en la pierna derecha, lo que hace que baje la mirada

**-Suéltame niño…-**algo molesto reconociendo que era él mismo que lo llamaba

**-No te vayas sr. Pollo-**haciendo que su cuerpo se cargara, con la consecuencia de que Sakuragi se cayera en el medio de la fila, llevándose con él varias personas al tratar de evitar caer, causando un gran revuelo

**-¿Qué pasó?-**se preguntaban los que estaba lejos del centro de atención

Yohei, al ver el revuelo, miró a sus amigos hacia la distancia, los veía riendo de buena gana y dirigía sus ojos hacia el epicentro. Al darse cuenta de quien estaba en el suelo, entra inmediatamente al lugar, seguido de todos sus acompañantes

**-Ya no me iré-**decía mientras estaba en el piso

**-Que bueno-**con una enorme sonrisa el niño al ver que había cumplido su cometido

**-Hanamichi ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-**menciona Haruko al ver que su amigo era el protagonista de tan funesta escena

**-Pues…-**no sabía que contestar**-pues… yo…-**la mente la tenía en blanco, pero una suave risa inunda el lugar

"_Sabía que se reiría de mi…"_ piensa con pena

**-Nunca pensé verte disfrazado, te ves muy gracioso Hanamichi…-**en tono entretenido

**-¿No te estás burlando de mí?-**al ver que reía de buena gana, sin ninguna malicia

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Esto es muy divertido-**decía entre risas

**-Hola Akagi-**dice alguien de lejos

Haruko para de reírse por un momento

**-Namiya ¿Llegaste sola?-**con bastante alivio, dándose vuelta al oírla

**-No, Matsui me encontró-**y fija su mirada en la persona disfrazada de pollo**-hola Hana ¿Cómo está el pago de tu deuda?**

**-Cállate-**levantándose como alma que se lo lleva al diablo acercándose a ella y tapándola la boca hasta casi asfixiarla

**-Tu a mi no me callas, te lo mereces por haberme metido en todo ese embrollo sin enterarme-**se defendía Touko, a la vez que con mucho esfuerzo baja la mano de su amigo de su cara

**-¿Deuda?-**pregunta ingenuamente la hermana de Akagi

**-No puedo decirte nada…lo siento…-**al verle la interrogación pintada en el rostro de ella y la desesperación en el de él**-pero te diré algo, él es muy valiente en hacer esto, como todo hombre, es capaz de cumplir con sus promesas-**con algo de orgullo, haciendo que a Haruko se le encendieran las mejillas**-¿ves que te dejé bien?-**golpeándolo suavemente en el estómago al pollo gigante y hablando bajito-**si con esto no cae, ya no se con que**

**-Lástima que hayas intervenido Touko-**se escucha de atrás

**-Takamiya, no me digas que…-**al ver la cámara en sus manos

**-Si, el gordo lo está grabando-**le menciona Ookus

**-¡¿QUE LES SUCEDE? YO NO SOY UN PAYASO PARA QUE SE RIAN DE MI!-**ya fuera de sus cabales­**-¡DENME ESA CINTA!**

**-Te olvidas de algo Hanamichi-**decía Noma, mostrándole la cinta del video prohibido

**-No me importa, así aprovecho de quitárselas también-**correteándoles por todo el lugar. Sinceramente estaba harto de que lo molestaran, primero en su casa y ahora sus amigos, así que ellos la pagarían con su temibles cabezazos

Mientras eso pasaba, Yohei, que se había mantenido ausente en todo desde que llegó con Miyagi, se le acerca inmediatamente a la chica de ojos verdes que veía todo muy contenta

**-¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?-**dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, que Hanamichi quedara bien a los ojos de la chica que le gusta. La cantante no se da vuelta, solo mira a su querido pelirrojo alcanzando a Ookus y golpeándolo en la cabeza, sonriéndose

**-No lo se, pero para estar segura de que Hana no vuelva a sufrir, debo hacerlo…-**con voz decidida

FIN CAPITULO XIX

Hola

Como ven otra actualización, pensaba publicar antes, pero no se ocurría una situación graciosa (y creo que no lo logré, en realidad no estoy muy conforme, así que pueden destrozarlo) Que bueno que les haya gustado la escena final del cap anterior, si no se me ocurre algo mejor la dejaré tal como está ¿Qué les parece?, este fue un cap de relajo o de relleno, como prefieran llamarlo. Después de toda la presión que tuvieron los chicos, se merecían un descanso, además hizo su aparición estelar Nobunaga Kiyota y no terminó muy bien que digamos

El trozo de la canción de este cap de es "Hands Clean" de Alanis Morrisette

Bueno, a lo que esperan, responder reviews

**H23:** que larga la contestación, pero como dije alguna vez, no me molestan, me gustan que sean así, además te responderé punto por punto, así que agárrate de donde puedas

**-El partido:** todo te lo debo a tu pauta, te lo agradezco muchísimo el que me hayas ayudado a serlo tan creíble (si lo hubiera puesto hacerlo yo sola, me hubiera salido jugadas estilo "Capitain Tsubasa") y se cumplieran mis objetivos de los personajes que mencionas

**-Akagi:** ese era el problema que quería ponerle, que le costara salir completamente de la rutina de estar en un equipo, que no quisiera dejarlos solos, que aun se sintiera parte de ellos y que interviniera en sus problemas… pero aun le costara salir, eso te lo aseguro

-Las parejas

**+Kogure/Matsuyama:** aunque parezca un poco cliché, me gustó poner esa situación, sabia que Kogure cabria en el estereotipo de chico tímido, ya que tiene la apariencia de serlo. Si Emi esta sintiendo atraída, será por algo, tienes razón que la historia le pasara la cuenta si quiere acercarse a Megane-kun… Uchida… si supieras… a todo esto ¿Emi es una calentorra¿Qué es eso¿Tal mal la tienen catalogada a la pobrecita?

**+Mitsui/Nanase:** yo nunca vi Felicity, para crearla tomé el modelo de Helga G. Pataki, la chica perdidamente enamorada de Arnold en la serie del mismo nombre y con doble personalidad, pero ella después de amarlo en secreto, y que el ni se diera de su existencia en la secundaria ¿no es para tener miedo al rechazo? Pero no te preocupes, ella se lanzara a la vida, pero de a poco

**+Miyagi/Ayako: **me gustó que se pelearan, si decido dejarlo juntos (y creo que obviamente lo haré) deben empezar a crecer como pareja, teniendo peleas y reconciliaciones, pero cada uno tiene miedo de decir lo que siente, pero para Ayako es peor, siempre debe mostrarse igual frente a los demás, pero ahora se ha decidido ir del equipo, pero se reconciliarán de alguna u otra manera… creo…

**+Sakuragi/Haruko: **yo miro a Haruko como Sakura Kinomoto, despistada a mas no poder, no dándose cuenta de lo que tiene al lado, pero preferí que comenzara a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero aun no ha perdido la esperanza de acercarse a Rukawa, eso se verá en el transcurso de la historia, no te desesperes. No estaría mal la ayuda de Yohei en las situaciones que comentas… lo pensare detenidamente…

**+Triangulo Rukawa-Touko-Sakuragi:** en esta historia no todo puede ser tan lógico, pero según tu teoría, los dos primero se quedan juntos tendría que cumplirse las condiciones que pones:

-En este cap Rukawa ya admitió sus problemas

-Touko esta muy clara hace tiempo, además tendrá el valor de declarársele a Hanamichi

-Aun no vemos las consecuencias del acercamiento de Sendoh hacia la cantante, así que hay que esperar para eso

-La respuesta esta remitida en el punto anterior

Que contestación mas larga, claro que acepto tu ayuda, sobre todo si se acercan las estatales de Kanagawa…

PD: ojala que actualices pronto

**Shadir:** que bueno que te haya gustado la escena final, pero aun yo no esto conforme, el partido, ya sabes a quien debes agradecerle, eso lo se perfectamente, lo que hace el tener poder, y sobre el detalle, algunas veces se enredan las palabras… lo siento

**AngelNemesis**: otra que le gusto la escena final, gracias por el apoyo. Si por fin terminé, pero cuando tenga que hacerlo de nuevo, procurare hacerlo lo mas rápido y ágil posible. Rukawa también tiene sentimientos como todos los humanos, todos, de alguna forma reaccionamos así en alguna etapa de nuestra vida. ¿Ya le agarraste cariño a Touko? Que bien, ayyyyy Nanase, el camino es largo, pero ya hubo un comienzo…

**Andrómeda:** ya vi que te emocionaste, yo pensé que me había quedado un poco violenta la discusión de Ayako y Ryota, pero que va, que bueno que haya gustado. Gracias por el comentario de la escena final, pero hay gente que le gustó… el cumple de la "tipa de la casa" ya viene

Y por haber terminado este cap, denles las gracias a Toshiro Masuda, el compositor de la música instrumental de Naruto (es buena, pero para mi, sigue siendo la mejor La visión de Escaflowne de Yoko Kanno)


	20. Suerte

CAPITULO XX: SUERTE

Un nuevo día, en realidad el domingo fue muy productivo y reflexivo para el zorro, más comúnmente conocido como Kaede Rukawa. Necesitó ese remezón que le dio Sakuragi ese vez, necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos de nuevo, alguien que lo sacara de esa oscuridad en que se había estado sumergido _"Solo fui un cobarde que no quería levantarse, que le daba flojera hacerlo…"._ Ese día entrenó como lo no había hecho hace mucho, de alguna manera sentía que había perdido el tiempo en su desarrollo como jugador, hacia tiempo que no se sentía satisfecho con su entrenamiento y se sintió feliz después de acertar el ultimo tiro mientras veía que el cielo era cruzado por un avión en dirección a occidente _"América… aun me falta para ir… pero creo que hoy comienza el verdadero camino…"_ Inmerso en los recuerdos, abre los ojos lentamente y ve que eran las 6:45, como era su costumbre, iba a entrenar a las seis de la mañana, pero ya llegaría más tarde de lo normal si hacia su rutina, además, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, sin preocupaciones, sin presiones, sin pesadillas, se sentía ligero de todo, teniendo esa sensación, se levantaba lentamente dirigiéndose al baño para alistarse para ir a la escuela. Ya listo, baja hacia la cocina para desayunar y para su sorpresa encuentra a su padre, haciendo un sorbo leve en una taza de té

**-Hijo…-**al verlo sentarse en la mesa**-¿Cómo estás?-**le sonríe. La apariencia de este hombre era de edad madura, bastante interesante a los ojos de las mujeres de cualquier edad (se puede ver de donde Rukawa sacó su apariencia de modelo de revista)

**-Mhmm-**fue lo único que recibió de respuesta

Eso lo hizo sentir mal, ese era la respuesta que siempre recibía por parte de su hijo

**-¿Por qué no me respondes como la gente?**

**-Porque no quiero, ni menos contigo**

**-Estoy tratando de acercarme a ti**

**-Mejor métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz**

**-Kaede por favor**

**-Me voy…-**levantándose con una tostada en la mano y dejando a su padre con una gran decepción

**-Señor… creo que ha sido suficiente…-**se le oye decir al mayordomo, que llegaba con una bandeja para recoger la vajilla

**-****Déjalo Takeshi, esto es lo que debo pagar**

**-Pero creo que 7 años han sido suficientes para que el joven Kaede lo trate así**

**-Es mejor así…-**con una sonrisa melancólica

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Los días pasaban rápidamente, por ende se acercaba el comienzo del torneo estatal para poder ir a las nacionales, todos los equipos tenían ese objetivo en mente y con esa premisa, estaban sus representantes, esperando pacientemente en el auditórium del edificio de la federación de basketball de la región un lunes por la mañana (con algo de pereza, ya que era muy temprano, además de dejar de atender varias obligaciones en sus respectivos colegios), el sorteo para definir sus oponentes en su primer partido. Todos estaban conformes de que el campeonato de invierno sea igual que el de verano, ya que algunos le daba la oportunidad de tomar revancha sobre los equipos que los eliminaron en esa instancia, obviamente varios querían enfrentarse a los representantes de Kanagawa en las nacionales en el torneo nacional pasado, el invencible Kainan y, sobretodo, el sorpresivo Shohoku, quien pudo vencer al mejor equipo del país, Sannoh, es que su hazaña recorrió todo el distrito, aunque no faltaba los representantes que querían evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a ellos o a Ryonan o Soyo. Todos los capitanes que representaban a cada uno de los equipos de Kanagawa, acompañados por sus subcapitanes, estaba Sendoh y Koshino, Fujima y Hanagata, Maki con Jin y representando a Shohoku estaba Ryota Miyagi e Hisashi Mitsui. Para el chico del arete era la primera vez que representada a su equipo en una instancia administrativa e importante como la del sorteo para definir el cuadro definitivo para alcanzar uno de los cupos para las nacionales de invierno. Sus manos le sudaban por los nervios, con tan solo en pensar en eso _"Si saco el papel equivocado, Shohoku estaría en una mala posición, seria más difícil alcanzar nuestro objetivo…"_

**-Hace tiempo que**** no venia a una ceremonia como ésta…-**recuerda con añoranza el joven que lo acompañaba, veía la tensión en el rostro de su capitán y quería distraerlo un poco**-sin duda esto es lo más aburrido de todo el torneo**

**-Ah…-**ese comentario lo sacó de sus cavilaciones**-…si es cierto…- **respondiendo como un zombie

**-Esto se resume a la suerte, no tienes de que preocuparte**

Miyagi estaba sorprendido con esas palabras

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Recuerda que alguna vez también fui capitán, puedo entender lo que estás sintiendo en este momento-**eso le dio algo más de confianza al pequeño jugador

**-Es que…****-**dudando un poco en lo que iba a decir**-es que si saco un mal puesto para nosotros, me sentiré culpable**

**-Pero es solo cuestión de fortuna, ya te lo dije, no tienes porque culparte, aun te queda mucho por aprender-**Miyagi solo miraba hacia el cielo con algunas nubes de tormenta desde la ventana más cercana**-además si es así, solo tendremos que entrenar más**

**-Lo sé**

**-No sabía que tenías ese lado**

**-¿Qué lado?**

**-El lado ****responsable, quizás es demasiado marcada**

**-Quiero hacerlo bien**

**-Te entiendo, pero tiendes a tomarte muy en serio lo que tiene que ver con el equipo, debes relajarte, todos te apoyamos, no olvides eso**

**-Eso también lo sé…-**inmediatamente se le venía a la mente la cara de Ayako. A decir verdad, un poco de la confianza que tenía cuando se dirigía al equipo se fue con ella, en su momento de duda en el partido contra Sannoh, cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo al enfrentarse al monstruo que era el armador Kazunari Fukatsu, con solo escribir en su mano "El base numero uno", comenzó a remontar su juego, logrando enfrentarse de igual a igual. La extrañaba demasiado, su presencia se había hecho necesaria y casi indispensable _"Si tan solo estuviera aquí…"_

**-Si lo sabes, debes disculpar a Ayako**

**-Ella no debió hacer eso, lo sabes bien…-**pero su orgullo era demasiado grande, no quería dar su brazo a torcer

**-****También eres muy terco, además no puedes engañarnos, la echas de menos**

**-No… no es cierto…-**con la cara roja**-… es que simplemente no puedo, no puede disculparle el que haya hablado con el superior Akagi**

**-Sabes mejor que nadie que lo hizo por ayudarte, ****quizás sea la persona que más te apoya con esto**

Ryota comenzó a evocar la conversación que tuvo con Hanamichi el día anterior

Flash Back

Hanamichi y Ryota decidieron caminar para hablar cosas del equipo, después de que se disfrazara de pollo para el "Pollo Loco". El pelirrojo si que le costó alejarse de las bromas de sus amigos, si no fuera por Yohei la conversación hubiera sido solo para molestarlo, pero necesitaba hablar con su amigo de Ayako, ya que era el único que lo comprendía con respecto a esos temas

**-Que bueno que ya termin****é con este suplicio…-**decía con alegría

**-Pero fue divertido-**sonriéndose de recordarlo con ese disfraz corriendo detrás de su ejército para golpearlos

**-Por lo menos ****sirvió para animarte un poco**

**-¿Tanto se me nota?-**decía con melancolía, Hanamichi asiente

**-¿Cómo está****s?**

**-Bien… o eso creo, tengo que aparentarlo por el equipo**

**-Ayako es importante pa****ra nosotros, lo sabes bien**

**-Lo que hacia ella, perfectamente lo puede hacer Akagi-**quitándole importancia

**-Sabes q****ue no me refiero a los deberes que tenía como asistente ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?-**haciendo memoria el día en que el partido de práctica había terminado**-recuerdo que te desapareciste con ella después de que despediste a Ryonan**

Miyagi quería mantener en secreto la verdadera razón de la renuncia de la chica de rizos, sólo lo sabía Mitsui, ya que, de alguna manera, él se había convertido en el subcapitán, pero el pelirrojo era su amigo, era quien podría comprenderlo en esto

**-Yo…-**cada vez que pensaba en el momento de la discusión con ella, su renuncia**-… no puedo disculparla**

**-¿Disculparla de qué**

**-¡DE QUE HAYA METIDO AL SUPERIOR AKAGI EN LOS PROBLEMAS DEL EQUIPO!-**con todo el enfado que tenía contenido, eso sorprende a Hanamichi**-perdóname, te lo contaré todo-**comentándole todo lo que pasó.

Después de contarle la historia…

­**-Así que era eso…-**en modo reflexivo**-Ayako si que estaba preocupada por nosotros**

**-Lo sé y lo comprendo… pero…-**no sabía como continuar

**-¿Pero qué?-**

**-Ella no confía en mí…-**termina por decir apesumbrado

El pelirrojo no se muestra sorprendido con la respuesta

**-Supongo que ella quiere que lo hagas bien y no falles-**con tranquilidad

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-**algo alterado**-con eso demuestra que no tiene confianza en mí**

**-Por eso pidió ayuda a Gori… porque estaba preocupada por ti, por lo menos debes escucharla, se lo debes**

**-No puedo-**en tono resuelto

**-Si puedes, no lo haces porque ****eres demasiado terco y orgulloso**

**-Mis sentimientos no pueden interponerse en mi comportamiento como capitán-**menciona seriamente

**-Pero ****quizás interfirieron en ella**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? N****o siente nada especial por mí**

**-Eso no lo sabes**

**-Me dijo que lo hizo por el equipo…-**en su voz denotaba decepción pero al momento recordó _"… por ti…"_

**-Y si lo hubiera hecho por ti ****¿La disculparías?-**Miyagi no quería contestar ni tampoco quería sacar a Sakuragi de su error**-Creo que si, tus sentimientos se interpondrían con tal de que Ayako se quedase**

**-Pero no sabemos, esa es la realidad**

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro-**el armador lo miraba con extrañeza**-quería ayudarte con esto y encontró la mejor solución que tenia a la mano y por lo que me contaste, ni siquiera la dejaste hablar **

**-¿Crees que haya sido un error?**

**-No lo se, pero creo que deberías haberlo hecho**

Fin Flash Back 

"_La persona que mas me apoya…"_ Las palabras de Mitsui resonaban en su cabeza _"… quería ayudarte con esto…"_ ahora las palabras de Sakuragi le venían a la mente

**-Vaya, vaya, el equipo de Shohoku…-**es escuchaba a lo lejos pero el volumen aumentaba mientras que el dueño de esa voz se acercaba hacia ellos**-¿Cómo están?-**en un tono que se le notaba la cordialidad

**-Maki…-**menciona Miyagi

**-Me enteré**** del resultado del partido de entrenamiento que tuvieron con Ryonan y lo que pasó después…-**obviamente se refería al incidente que protagonizó Rukawa y su momento de ira**-eso no es un buen comienzo**

**-Lo sé****… pero no hay nada que no podamos arreglar como equipo-**apoyando la cabeza con su mano izquierda, mirándolo fijamente

**-****Lo que m****á****s me ha impresionado es el progreso de Sakuragi-**al base de Kainan también le habían llegado rumores de las desarrolladas habilidades que tenía el nuevo centro después de haber dejado la rehabilitación por su lesión

**-Sabes tan bien como nosotros que ****Hanamichi tiene un talento innato, solo hay que entrenarlo apropiadamente-**le decía con orgullo el capitán, ya que gracias a que, en parte a su entrenamiento, el pelirrojo había avanzado en su camino para ser un grande en este deporte**-ahora es un verdadero jugador**

**-Será espectacular ver a Sakuragi, pero no debes olvidarte de Rukawa-**en manera de advertencia

**-No, no me olvidé**** de él, se que ya no tendremos problemas con eso-**con bastante seguridad

**-¿Seguro Miyagi?-**le hablaba alguien más desde un lugar cercano a la pequeña reunión de capitanes

**-No te preocupes Sendoh****-**al darse cuenta de quien era**- está muy bien-**Mitsui se sorprendió con la convicción de su compañero, pero Miyagi dijo lo que dijo porque, prácticamente, obligó a Sakuragi a contarle lo que le pasó

Flash Back

**-¿Y por que tení****as algunos golpes en la cara después de llegar con nosotros?-**le preguntaba continuando su conversación, tratando de desviar su mente de sus propias preocupaciones, recordando que con el ejército se fueron al Danny's a comer después de que Hanamichi fuera a buscar su billetera

**-Me peleé****…-**dijo sin importancia

**-¿Con quien?**

**-Con un idiota**

**-Aun estoy preocupado por Rukawa-**esto le toma la atención del pelirrojo**-creo lo que le pasó en la selección no fue para tanto **

**-No lo creo-**en modo reflexivo**-para alguien como él, fallar en lo más importante de su vida duele demasiado**

**-Pareces saber lo que le pasó****-**algo inquisitivo

**-¿Tú también lo sabías?-**algo pasmado

**-Sí, le pedí que Kawai que lo averiguara**

**-¿A la reportera del colegio?-**evocando a una chica muy linda de segundo de cabello azulado

**-Espero que pueda apoyarse en nosotros para que pueda superarlo****-**retomando el hilo de la conversación

**-No te preocupes… é****l lo hará-**con mucha confianza

**-El profesor Anza****i tenía razón-**esto sorprende a Hanamichi**-eres la persona que mejor lo comprende…-**eso deja helado al n° 10

Fin Flash Back

**-****"Representantes de los equipo, en pocos segundos se realizará el sorteo para definir el cuadro principal para el torneo del estado de Kanagawa, se les ruega a todos a tomar sus posiciones…"-**cada uno hace caso, esperando lo que el azar les prepararía

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-MKDIR, CD, EXIT… se parecen mucho a las instrucciones que tiene el MS-DOS…-**decía Emi cuando leía con calma un libro que tenía un pingüino en la tapa y hablaba de un nuevo sistema operativo del que había oído hablar mucho**-será muy divertido investigarlo…-**con mucha alegría, mientras sobre ella caía las hojas del árbol en donde estaba sentada. Pero le duró poco, inmediatamente le venía a la mente la cara de incomodidad que tenía ese chico de rostro tímido y amable

Flash Back

**-Pero si han pasado solo dos días, ya verás que mañana lo verás-**dándole ánimo

Fin Flash Back

**-Solo dos días serán para ti Nanase… pero a mi me parecen una eternidad…-**se dice tristemente mirando al cielo. Cuando le interesaba un chico, ella solo iba hacia él, le invitaba a salir y si no quería, le insistía hasta que aceptase, seguían saliendo por dos semanas máximo y los dejaba, ya que no encontraba lo que necesitaba. De eso se trataba su búsqueda, el poder encontrar a alguien que la pudiera entender, que estuviera atento a todo lo que decía "_La forma en que me acercaba a los chicos me pasó la cuenta…"_ por primera vez se ponía a pensar sobre sus cortas relaciones y acercamientos con el sexo opuesto, necesitaba sentirse necesitada, querida _"…pero al llegar a ellos, creían que era una muchacha simple y tonta, solo querían divertirse, igual yo, pero siempre busqué algo más…"._ Por esa razón era la chica con la mayor lista de teléfonos, tratando de hallar a alguien que la aceptara tal como es, que no solo la acompañara en sus locuras, alguien que realmente quisiera conocerla, que pudiera ver más allá de la risueña y salidora chica del Instituto Shohoku tal cual es, encontrar a alguien que la llevara lejos del infierno en el que vivía

**-Matsuyama…-**se oía a alguien llamándola

**-Kimi… digo Kogure…-**rectificándose y sorprendida de verlo**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**-Pregunté a tus compañeros de tu club de informática**

**-Ah, eso…-**pero de repente, como picada de la sorpresa**-¿Cómo supiste que pertenecía a ese club?-**bajando la vista,

**-Te gus… gustan… las com…computadoras…-**dijo tímidamente al verse descubierto

**-¿De que querías hablarme?-**simplemente no quería que se comprometiera más de lo debido

**-No lo se en realidad…-**

**-Entonces puedes irte… se que no quieres estar a mi lado por mi fama, se que te incomoda-**pensando en que le hacía un gran favor en alejarlo

**-No es eso…-**tratando de convencerla**-en realidad… no se que me está pasando, con solo conocerte un poco… yo…-**no sabía que decir en realidad. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en el consejo de Akagi, de hacerse su amigo, sin ningún interés romántico, solo conocerla a través de ese medio, pero al tenerla cerca, las palabras que había preparado y repasado una y otra vez, se le habían borrado de su mente.

El corazón de Emi comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando el muchacho se quedó en silencio

**-No tienes porque decirme nada, creí que no te importaría mi pasado…-**dijosin pensar**-como te dije antes, yo no obligo a nadie a que este conmigo**

**-No me estás obligando a esto…-**suspiraba pesadamente, pensando en una respuesta coherente**-… no se como actuar… simplemente estoy aterrado…**

**-¿Aterrado?**

**-Si… aterrado de lo que vendrá después… si sigo a tu lado-**contestando sinceramente**-al saber de tu fama, pensé que sería una de tus tantas conquistas, en la escuela se dice que soy tu próxima victima **

**-No es cierto… tu no eres cualquiera para mí-**con urgencia al ver que lo que le decía**-si fueras otro más hubiera insistido, te hubiera perseguido hasta que hubieras aceptado salir conmigo**

**-Yo no sé lo que siento ahora mismo… no se que hacer con respecto a esto… pero estoy seguro de algo-**levantando su mirada**-yo quiero ser tu amigo…**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si-**extendiendo la mano**-¿Amigos?**

Emi levanta la suya la estrecha con del chico de lentes

**-Amigos… Kimi-**con una sonrisa**-creo que te puedo decir así ¿no?-**él asiente con la cabeza**-entonces no hay razón para que me llamas por mi apellido**

**-No tan rápido…**

**-Está bien… esperaré a lo que hagas… tengo tiempo**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Ryota en estos momentos esta sacando nuestro lugar en el cuadro-**se decía Hanamichi a la vez que miraba el cielo, junto a él estaba el sub comandante Yohei

**-Es solo****cuestión de suerte, eso no se puede controlar**

**-Claro… y este talentoso jugador llevará a Shohoku a la victoria-**con bastante ánimo para que inmediatamente baja las revoluciones**-pero lo que me preocupa es Ryota y la renuncia de Ayako**

**-En eso no nos podemos meter, es algo que tienen que solucionar ellos**

**-Aun está**** triste, por eso y aunque trate de disimularlo, se ve que esta sufriendo porque es un terco-**recordando su conversación pasada

**-¿Aun ****no han resuelto lo que haya pasado entre ellos?**-Yohei sabía que algo andaba mal entre ellos dos, pero también sabía que eso tenía que ver con el equipo solamente

**-No y si esto sigue, la distancia entre ellos ****será mayor-**termina con pesadumbre

**-Eso es lo que hace el orgullo****…-**se oyen de una voz femenina detrás ellos

**-¿Touko?-**con sorpresa ambos

**-El orgullo**** nos pone más tontos de lo normal**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-T****ú deberías saberlo, aun recuerdo lo que te pasaba por culpa de eso-**evocando aquellas veces que por defender su orgullo cada vez que lo llamaban cobarde cuando eran pequeños, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara violentamente**-pero a veces el orgullo también es más fuerte que el amor y eso nos lleva a cometer errores-**con una sonrisa triste**-eso es algo que deben superar**

De pronto la chica sintió una mano en su hombro, esa pertenecía a Hanamichi, mirándola con consuelo _"No sé que haría sin ti… mi querido Hana…"_ con una sonrisa alegre

**-Pero no me has contado…-**con enojo**-¿Cómo conociste a Sendoh?**

**-Eso es un sec****reto**

**-¿Qué no somos tus amigos?-**le menciona Yohei, que de alguna manera, quería seguir el juego

**.Me gusta jugar al misterio jajaja**

**-Pues no juegues**

**-¿Acaso sigues celoso Hana?-**con bastante picardía

"_Yo no estoy celoso…"_ aunque estuvo pensando en eso cada vez que tenia tiempo libre desde el día que supo de su encuentro, eso, según Hanamichi, no era estar celoso

**-¡C****UIDADO!-**se escuchaba a lo lejos

**-****¡OYE DESPIERTA!**

**-¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS!**

El trío de amigos solo atina a hacerse a un lado

**-¡ZORRO DESPIERTA****!-**le grita el pelirrojo

De extraña manera, el chico de mirada fría estaba despierto así que tranquilamente se detiene y pone su bicicleta en su estacionamiento e inesperadamente mira hacia un lugar en específico con una expresión rara, una nueva expresión para las que la veían por primera vez, ya que siempre veían a ese témpano de hielo con la misma cara, sin emoción alguna

**-¿Te esta mirando a ti Hanamichi?-**le pregunta Ookus, que había llegado hace poco al grupo junto con Noma y Takamiya

**-¿Quieres pelea zorro?-**con bastante furia y tratando de ir hacia él

**-****Cálmate Hanamichi…-**el gordo trata de pararlo, pero de repente se da cuenta de algo raro**-pero parece que no es a ti**

**-Parece que es a Touko…-**le secunda Noma

**-Y parece enojado ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?**

La cantante lo mira fijamente con una cara extrañada y Rukawa acentuó un poco el ceño en un mínimo movimiento, determinando su verdadera emoción que predominaba en su mente, el enfado

**-No le he hecho nada****, ya les comenté que hemos hecho una tregua **

**-Y no estoy de acuerdo con eso**

**-Lo se Hana…-**y levanta su mirada nuevamente, manteniéndosela con fuerza. El zorro quita la suya, toma su bolso y se encamina hacia la escuela

"_¿Qué te pasa feo durmiente?"_ se pregunta la cantante mientras lo ve irse

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"**A todos los****verdaderamente interesados en estudiar Literatura en el Reino Unido, por favor acercarse a la dirección del colegio para realizar consultas…"**

**-Reino Unido…****-**se decía Nanase al mirar fijamente el anuncio. Sus escritoras favoritas eran de nacionalidad inglesa, Jane Austen y las hermanas Brönte**-poder visitar su lugar de origen… y quizás encontrar a mi señor Darcy…-**sonriéndose_"… aunque él ya esta aquí…__**"**_**-además de poder viajar por Europa, Cervantes, Calderón de la Barca, Kafka, Tolstoi, Chejov… verlos en sus países.**

La chica de lentes pensaba en lo fantástico que sería poder viajar hacia la cuna de algunos de los escritores más importantes de la historia**-poder estar ahí sería increíble…-**a decir verdad no creía que su afición a las letras la llevaría tan lejos, una luz en sus ojos comenzó a brillar con intensidad

**-Oh… Europa, es una buena oportunidad para ti-**su amiga se lo dice a espaldas**-se te ve contenta**

**-Y a ti**** también-**con complicidad**-¿Qué paso con él?**

**-Queriendo saber todo ¿Eh?-**guiñándole el ojo

**-¿Acaso no tengo derecho? Yo te lo he contado todo**

**-Si, lo mereces…-y **con una alegría genuina**-quiere ser mi amigo-**dándole un gran abrazo**-no le importa mi fama, quiere conocerme de verdad, quiere saber de mi… soy tan feliz**

Nanase estaba bastante impresionada sobre esa alegría, mientras, entre sofocos, pedirle en entre ahogos que la soltara

**-No me dejas respirar…-**decía entrecortadamente

**-Ah lo siento-**dejándola rápidamente**-pero es que estoy tan feliz**

**-Parece que te gusta de verdad**

**-Eh…-**sonrojándose violentamente**-no es cierto**

**-¿Cómo que no? Hasta hoy**** temprano en la mañana parecías un alma en pena y ahora mírate, estas como si hubieses ganado la lotería**

**-No lo s****é en realidad-**con sinceridad**-pero él… no es como los demás**

**-Que bueno…-**_"Te interesa más de lo que quieres reconocer…"_

**-¿Y tú?**

**-¿Yo que?**

**-¿No has visto al amor de tu vida?**

**-No se donde está****-**de mal humor

**-Eso significa que no lo has visto, por eso la actitud**

**-Espero que haya salido bien el sorteo**

**-Ten fe y veo que aun sigues como stalker-**dándose cuenta de que se mantenía bien informada sobre el objeto de su afecto

**-****Cállate**

**-Jajaja Veo que eso es cierto**

**-¡No molestes!**

**-Hola chicas-**le saluda la chica de rizos

**-Hola Ayako ¿Cómo está****s?-**le preguntó Emi

**-Se te ve mejor**

**-Si Amano, gracias por preocuparse**

**-Te pido disculpas nuevamente, no quise meterme en tu vida**

**-No es nada, se que lo hacia para ayudarme, además me apoyaron en un momento difícil**

**-Pero no me**** daba derecho a hacerlo-**le menciona

**-Yo tampoco…-**murmura para si. Gracias a las chicas de tercero y su conversación del día domingo fue muy productivo, ayudándole a darse cuenta de su error

**-¿Dijiste algo?**

**-No nada…****-**y mirando con atención a la chica amante de las computadoras

-¿**Tú eres Matsuyama, Emi Matsuyama?-**como si recién la conociera

**-Eh…si****…-**algo extrañada

**-¿En serio? Entonces tú eres que con más chicos han salido en nuestra escuela**

**-Ay Emi… pobre de ti…-**mirándola con lástima

**-Si…-**_"¿Para que lo iba a negar?"_

**-Así que eres conciente de tu fama… no me había dado cuenta de quien eras al principio-**pero como picada de la sorpresa**-sin embargo, no eres como lo dicen**

Eso era nuevo para la muchacha

**-¿Y como dicen que soy?**

**-Alguien bastante arrogante y egoísta, que solo te preocupas por ti misma y que persigues a los chicos que para que salgan contigo**

**-Sólo acepto lo último, adem****ás solo son chicos que me gustan****…-**con algo de enojo

**-Aunque ya se comenta que ya tienes a alguien en la mira nuevamente**

**-Definitivamente, en esta escuela no se puede mantener nada en secreto…-**con una mueca de desagrado

**-****Es que eres mi obvia Emi-**regañándola Nanase

**-Ya lo sé-**en un suspiro

­­**-Y a ti…-**ahora fijando su vista en su otra superior­**-¿Te gusta la literatura?-**esto tomó por sorpresa a la de anteojos

**­****-Si…­-**sólo atina a responder. Emi también lo estaba, cada vez que alguien se le acercaba o le preguntaba algo de sus intereses, su amiga se ponía a la defensiva inmediatamente, poniendo una especie de armadura a su alrededor

**-****No te sobresaltes, es que te vi observándolo-**indicando el anuncio de la dirección**-¿Qué lees?**

**-Eh… bueno…-**pero la chica de rizos la corta

**-Ahora recuerdo… sabía que había esc****uchado tu nombre en algún lado-**haciendo memoria**-todas las personas que te conocen dicen que tienes mal carácter**

**-Con que también tengo una especie de fama-**con su característico mal humor, más acentuado por no ver a Mitsui

**-****Pero no te pongas así-**calmándola

**-Lo siento…-**reconociéndolo de una manera más tranquila-**es cierto… pero sólo con las personas que no me agradan**

**-¿Es decir con casi todas?-**se burla su acompañante

**-No me molestes…**

Esta conversación hace que la chica de segundo suelte una carcajada

**-Son personas****muy interesantes ¿Lo sabían? Por eso me gustaría ser su amiga**

**-¿Quieres juntarte con nosotras¿Estás segura?-**a coro

**-¿Y por qué no? Me parecen personas agradables****-**de alguna manera, presentía que podía pasarla bien, hacerla olvidar de sus problemas y pasar un buen rato con ellas, como lo estaba haciendo ahora**-Así ¿Qué dicen? **

Las muchachas se quedan pensando un momento

**-Está bien…-**responde la de anteojos

**-Así que seremos más en pequeño nuestro universo-**sonríe ampliamente la morena

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Aunque la pequeña conversación con las chicas de tercero le había hecho olvidar un poco, Ayako estaba un poco inquieta en su asiento mientras esperaba el inicio de la segunda hora y no era porque tenia un examen de historia muy importante, sino que sabía que ese día era el sorteo del cuadro final y en un comienzo ella iba a acompañar al capitán, pero después de lo que le pasó, comenzó a alejarse de todo lo relacionado con el equipo, le hacia mucho daño, extrañaba las obligaciones que tenia con ellos. A pesar de que habían sido pocos días, cuando llegaba a casa no tenia nada que hacer y el haber comprendido que de alguna manera tuvo la culpa (o algo de ella) en su decisión, el haber comprendido de que el orgullo habló en esa discusión, había tomado la verdadera dimensión de lo que significa Ryota Miyagi en su vida. Él era muy importante desde la primera vez que se vieron, de a poco su presencia comenzó a crecer en su mente y en su corazón, pero aun no tenia el valor de decirse a si misma sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, su corazón a latir con violencia, al ver la razón de su intranquilidad. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle como le había ido, sentada en su asiento levantando su mirada al oírlo entrar al salón

**-Ryo.. Ryota-**con mucho miedo de su respuesta

Al escucharla, el chico se da vuelta y en sus mejillas se agolpa la sangre

**-Ayako…-**solo eso salio de boca y desvía la mirada

La chica se levanta a donde se encuentra y lentamente camina hacia él, con bastante miedo de su reacción después de la separación

**-****Quería preguntarte como te fue en el cuadro final-**bastante tímida

El no quería mirarla de frente

**-Creo… creo que tuvimos algo de suerte **

Silencio, ese terrible silencio en que ninguno de los dos no sabían que decir

**-Oh que bien…-**mirando hacia el suelo**-eso es bueno**

**-Si… lo es…-**con aun más timidez**-me voy a mi puesto a repasar-**yéndose a ese lugar

**-Si… claro…-**con algo de tristeza

"_Me falta valor…"_ pensaba ella

"_Me sobra orgullo…"_ pensaba él

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las olas se oían con fuerza, pero en un gimnasio cercano a la playa, el arrastrar del agua era acallado con intensos pasos, intensas carreras, intensos botes de balón, en pocas palabras por un intenso entrenamiento, el entrenador Taoka estaba muy exigente ese día. El camino para llegar a la posibilidad de poder pelear uno de los dos cupos para poder ir a las nacionales, no era tan fácil como lo fue la vez anterior. Por no haber tenido mucha suerte en el sorteo y el saber las condiciones lo puso de un terrible humor y no encontró nada mejor que desquitarse con sus subordinados

**-¡Rápido, pasen la pelota más rápido!-**gritaba enfurecido

**-Cada día está más loco...-**murmuraba con algo de molestia Koshino mientras pasaba el balón hacia Fukuda. Éste por su parte solo pensaba en el nivel que había alcanzado su enemigo jurado, Hanamichi Sakuragi, ya que tuvo asiento de primera fila para ver el progreso del pelirrojo, ahora la mayoría de sus pases eran precisos, sus dribleos eran mucho mejores, la forma en que se movía en cada parte de la duela, su posición al tirar y su manera de lanzar, en fin, todo lo que involucraba ser un buen jugador, el n°10 de Shohoku ya era un jugador de temer y comparado con él, el jugador de Ryonan sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, que después de todo lo entrenado con Sendoh y Uchida no fue suficiente y estaba conciente de que hay mas jugadores más allá de los limites de Kanagawa y que eran mejores de su cercano rival, viendo que mejoraba mucho después de ir a la nacionales, enfrentándose a jugadores muy superiores a él, una meta se le había metido en su mente _"Si quiero mejoras… si quiero ser el mejor… si no quiero arrepentirme por perder tengo…"_ mirando a todos sus compañeros _"… tenemos que llegar a las nacionales…" _esta esa meta ya estaba instalada en su cabeza

**-¡****Pásamela rápido!-**le gritaba al chico de cara gentil

**-Tranquilo…-**mientras se la lanza**-que tu entusiasmo no te ciegue **

Fukuda lanza al aro dando en el blanco

**-¡****Rápido, no quiero pausas!-**les gritaba Taoka desde fuera de la duela

**-A este paso, llegaremos muy cansados antes del primer partido-**con una sonrisa Uchida**-pero bueno, espero que refuerce mi estado físico-**viéndole el lado bueno

Tomando el balón fuera de lugar. Lo lanza para reanudar el juego. A pesar de que estaba cansado, se movía con una buena velocidad, llegando a estar frente a frente a su capitán, Sendoh

**-Se te muy contento-**con su usual sonrisa

**-Sí****, lo estoy, se acerca nuestro primer partido-**a la vez que sonrisa se transforma a una más seria**-¿Listo para vencer al maestro?**

**-Por supuesto…****-**y comienza un interesante encuentro entre los dos amigos, haciendo gala de los mejor de sus técnicas pero el joven de tercero le paso limpiamente con una excelente finta hacia la izquierda y poniendo más agilidad, haciendo una hermosa bandeja

**-Muy bien, ahora d****iscutiremos nuestra estrategia para enfrentar nuestra posición en el cuadro-**con un pésimo humor, si que aun se ponía peor, a la vez que extendía el cartel con cuadro final**-este es camino a seguir-**dibujándolo con un marcador rojo

**-No es muy difícil-**menciona Uchida

**-¿Qué estas diciendo?-**bastante exasperado

**-Estoy de acuerdo con**** Uchida-**contagiado con el optimismo dice el capitán

**-Tal para cual…-**bastante apesumbrado mientras que los jóvenes reían

**-Nuestra posición no es la peor, pero tampoco la mejor-**comienza a decir Hikoichi**-los primeros encuentros sobre todo, serán los más difíciles, ya nos tocó con equipos muy fuertes**

**-Así que debemos ganar con el menor esfuerzo posible para poder llegar en buenas condiciones a los cuatro mejores **

**-Solo tenemos que entrenar má****s**-dice Koshino

**-Cierto, pero no podemos mostrar ****nuestros refuerzos antes de tiempo-**fijando su mirada en Fukuda y Uchida**-así que ustedes tendrán que hacerlo, ahora menos que nunca, no debemos perder**

**-Kainan, Shoyo y Shohoku están en los otros extremos del cuadro-**menciona el nuevo centro

**-Es probable que ellos lleguen a esa instancia-**dice Taoka**-esa es la mayor razón de que no podemos mostrar nuestra verdadera fortaleza antes de tiempo-**con decisión

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya era hora de volver a entrenar para Shohoku, el saber como era el cuadro les daba suficientes ánimos para comenzar con el pie derecho su participación, por lo tanto Miyagi estaba de buen humor o bueno, dependía de quien lo observa con atención

**-Hanamichi, después del reforzamiento te quedarás a practicar conmigo-**menciona el capitán, mientras hacía el calentamiento previo

**-¿Y por qué?-**algo molesto

**-Porque en la mañana no entrenamos, así que hay que recuperar ese tiempo**

**-Eso no lo necesita el talentoso**

**-Tienes que obedecer a tu capitán**

**-Sólo porque eres el capitán…-**mascullando en silencio esas palabras**-… idiota**

**-¿Qué dijiste?**

**-No dije nada…-**temiendo lo que le podría hacer**-y bueno… me quedaré-**con algo de resignación

**-Está será la última vez…**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sí y ahora cállate, tienes que ayudarme a alongar…**

Estaban casi todos los del equipo, pero faltaba alguien y se notaba mucho, las locas admiradoras del n° 10 estaban silenciosas, estaban ahí para ver si su ídolo vendría a entrenar, ya que pensaban que Miyagi lo volvió a castigar después del partido del viernes y no habían sabido nada de él desde ese día, ya que el pequeño armador restringió la práctica a privada, pero no perdían las esperanzas de que estuviera presente ese lunes

**-Llegaste tarde… otra vez…-**se le oye a Mitsui

**-Lo siento-**se oye en respuesta

"_¿Se disculpó? Que raro…"_ ese comportamiento si lo descolocó un poco. Por su parte, las admiradoras tiemblan los cimientos del gimnasio con sus gritos… otra vez

**-¡¡RUKAWA REGRESÓ!!-**es lo que apenas se le podía entender

El zorro aún no podía entender que su equipo lo recibiera como si nada después de su errático comportamiento de antes

Flash Back

Era el entrenamiento después del partido contra Ryonan y Rukawa tenía mucho miedo de que lo volvieran a suspender por del partido y la pelea que tuvo con Sakuragi después, Confiaba en el profesor Anzai pero no el pelirrojo y conociendo la mala relación y la cercanía que tenía con Miyagi, todo estaba en su contra. Como el entrenador no estaba presente y ver que su equipo comenzaba a calentar, lo único que podía hacer es no aparentar ninguna emoción o debilidad

**-Llegaste tarde…-**se lo hace notar a Mitsui**-apresúrate de calentar**

Esto era muy raro, no le había ningún reclamo, esto lo extraño en demasía, pero trató no prestarle atención, así que hizo lo que le habían ordenado. Después de eso…

**-Rukawa…-**lo llama Miyagi, el aludido levanta la mirada, disimulando el miedo que se estaba apoderando de él con su careta de frialdad**-se la razón de porque te comportabas así**

Esto lo desconcertó totalmente

**-No lo creo-**aparentando normalidad

**-Yo lo sé…-**hablando con un tono de seguridad, uno que convenció al chico completamente**-… es solo una caída, tendrás muchas para alcanzar tu meta-**con mucha seriedad, mientras que los demás se veían los unos a otros, tratando de entender de lo que hablaban, aunque solo uno de ellos lo sabía**-espero que lo comprendas… además no estás solo… nos tienes a nosotros, porque somos un equipo**

En ese momento recuerda las palabras de do'aho después de esa pelea y fijó su mirada en él "_Tienes razón… siempre la has tenido…" _y comenzó a mirar a los demás, no veía en sus rostros lástima, sino comprensión y ayuda, un apoyo. Eso lo conmovió, pero como era su costumbre no quería demostrar nada, así que solo se limitó a decir

**-Vamos a entrenar…-**dándole la espalda a todos

Fin Flash Back

Ese día decidió contarlo, o mejor dicho, algo obligado por su capitán, pero se sintió bien, y aunque sus compañeros no lo justificaron, tampoco lo enjuiciaron, ya todo el peso que cargaba solo, ya no estaba

Y también ese día, el equipo había recuperado a alguien muy importante pero también perdieron algo del mismo valor, un poco más tarde, Ayako llegaba para renunciar, pero solo les quedaba mirar hacia adelante y eso era lo que tenía en mente Miyagi

**-Muy bien, antes de comenzar, quisiera comentarles el sorteo del cuadro-**todos estaban expectantes sobre el resultado, mientras veían a su capitán estirando un cartel, ayudado por Haruko**-nos tocó en un extremo del cuadro-**indicando con un lápiz**-así que nos encontraremos con los más fuertes hacia el final de los 4 mejores**

**-A Ryonan le toca el peor camino, pero teniendo a un entrenador como Taoka, es probable que logren llegar a los 4 mejores**

A Hanamichi se le iluminaron los ojos al oír eso del equipote blanco

**-Ahora verá ese cara de perro callejero lo que puede hacer este talentoso-** menciona con mucho ánimo y es que se había quedado con muchas ganas después de haberse enfrentado a él. Lo consideraba como otra valla a derribar y Rukawa quería mostrarle todo lo que era capaz a Sendoh, todo lo que no pudo hacer en el partido de práctica

**-Lo único que podemos hacer es esforzarnos y dar lo mejor de nosotros en cada partido ¿de acuerdo?-**ese era el más simple plan que tenía Miyagi, el más simple, el mejor y más apropiado para este equipo

**-¡SI!-**con todo el ánimo del mundo

Hanamichi se acerca a la flamante nueva asistente del equipo, además de arreglar su imagen, ya que ella lo vio vestido de pollo, aprovechando que estaban en un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar con el castigo… digo entrenamiento

**-¿Como estás en tu nuevo puesto?-**y como no… con su eterno sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-Pues…-**algo dudosa-**no creía que Ayako hiciera tantas cosas estando sola, pero si es por ayudarlos, haré lo que pueda**

**-Si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo hacerlo…-**tratando de hacerse el atento

**-Claro, si necesito algo te llamo y me ayudas, después del reforzamiento-**tan ingenuamente, como siempre, responde

**-Sakuragi, deja de coquetear con Akagi y ven a entrenar-**le dice Mitsui

**-Cállate-**con una cara de pocos amigos**-ya voy-**y volviendo sus ojos a la asistente**-no le hagas caso-**y se va con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y la chica riendo. Antes, Haruko veía estos acercamientos como un juego, no dándose cuenta del sonrojo del muchacho, no dándole el peso necesario a las palabras de los demás o las propias palabras de Sakuragi, pero últimamente había comenzado a poner más atención a la actitud del chico _"No tenía porque molestarse el haberlo visto vestido de pollo, si fue muy divertido, pero creo que a él no le gustaba mucho que estuviera así frente a mi…" _pensó en ese día y en las palabras de la cantante que la hicieron enrojecer muchísimo _"… no importa si no me ayudas, sólo tu presencia es necesaria…"_ sonrojándose sin pensar cuando veía a Hanamichi practicar los pases

**-¿Vieron eso?-**haciendo notar ese detalle Takamiya

**-Creo que estamos avanzando**

**-¿Pero esto le gustara a Touko, Ookus?-**le menciona Noma

**-No lo creo**

**-Touko dijo que haría todo lo posible para que Hanamichi fuera feliz-**les recuerda Yohei

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Era un gimnasio inmenso y muy equipado, claramente se notaba que habían invertido mucho dinero en él. Se oía el boteo de un balón al unísono, golpeando el tablero de la canasta sur del lugar y los jugadores saltando para alcanzarlo, para después tomar un merecido descanso

**-¿Qué, sigues enojado por lo que ****pasó el domingo?-**le preguntó Yoshinori Miyamasu, el jugador de pequeña estatura pero para contrastar, tenia una impresionante capacidad de tiro**-no es para tanto**

**-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?-**gritaba con toda la furia del mundo**-me dejó en ridículo frente a todos, eso no se lo perdonaré**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con él, además tú empezaste con ese juego-**le menciona Soichiro Jin

**-¿Y que tiene de malo? Yo solo quería conquistarla, pero cuando la vea de nuevo, me las pagará, no dejare que eso quede así**

**-Parece que te gusta esa chica, no has parado de hablar de ella-**Maki le menciona ese detallito

**-No… no es cierto-**con furia**-lo único que quiero es vengarme de ella **

**-Muy bien, es hora de hablar de cuadro-**se levanta el capitán y se dirige hacia su entrenador Riki Takato, todos los integrantes dirigen su mirada hacia ellos

**-Nuestras probabilidades…-**comienza a decir el entrenador**-siguen intactas, hemos tenido un buen lugar en el sorteo-**mientras se extendía un cartel que mostraba el cuadro completo**-pero no debemos confiarnos, de cualquier manera, usaremos nuestros suplementes para jugar nuestros primeros partidos**

**-¿Y la posición de los otros equipos? Claro que me refiero a Ryonan, Shoyo y Shohoku-**le pregunta el novato

Ahora Maki toma la palabra

**-Están en los otros extremos del cuadro**

**-Eso significa que probablemente nosotros cuatro estaremos para disputar los dos cupos para las nacionales-**le sigue Jin

**-Jajajajaja, no creo que Shohoku tenga tanta suerte, además el espectáculo que dio Rukawa es sabido por todo el mundo; eso demuestra lo débil que es-**con mucha seguridad Kiyota

**-No tienen a Akagi, eso lo disminuye aun más-**agrega el chico de anteojos

**-Yo no estaría tan seguro-**responde Maki**-tienen a Sakuragi. Sabemos que ha mejorado mucho pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta a cuanto lo ha hecho, cuanto ha aprendido para ser un jugador de cuidado-**con mucha seriedad

**-No creo que ese mono pelirrojo h****aya hecho mucho**

**-No es bueno que subestimarlos, viste de lo que es capaz de hacer con solo verlo contra Sannoh**

**-Ryonan esta en las mismas condiciones, Uiozumi dejó el equipo**

**-Pero Sendoh es capitán ahora y creo que no ha demostrado todas sus habilidades y su capacidad de manejo en ese puesto-**muy resuelto el entrenador**-no debemos confiarnos, debemos entrenar más duro. Ahora vamos a entrenar**

**-¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!-**con toda decisión de la que eran capaces

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Touko no tenia mucho tiempo, el descanso para un grupo musical es escaso, así que corriendo llegó al gimnasio (por lo tanto así mantenía el calor) y se quedó mirando como entrenaban

**-****¡Pásamela Ryota!-**le oía con toda la fuerza una voz, inconfundible para ella, su querido Hanamichi, formando una sonrisa en su rostro _"Como siempre…"_ y después fija la vista en alguien más… En el otro lado de la cancha veía practicar tiros a su compañero de salón, su cara no expresaba nada como lo era usual, pero había algo nuevo _"… al fin lo disfrutas…"_ sonriendo más ampliamente _"… que bueno por ti… me alegro…"_

Al detenerse los balones, la cantante hace su entrada

**-Hola-**saluda cortésmente

**-Hola-**menciona todos algo sorprendidos con ropa holgada y sus anteojos

**-¿Qué pasa?-**al verlos con esa expresión

**-Oh… nada-**mencionaron torpemente

**-Oh, ya se…-**mirándose a si misma**-tengo que estar cómoda cuando ensayo y me gusta la ropa amplia-**con una sonrisa

**-Hola Tou****ko-**se acercaba raudamente el ejército completo

**-¿Ya lo has decidido****?-**le pregunta Yohei

**-Si, invité**** a mi club y…**

**-¿Qué pasa Namiya? No tenemos mucho tiempo**

**-****Perdón Miyagi, yo tampoco lo tengo, así que a lo que lo haré rápido… los vengo a invitar a mi cumpleaños**

**-¿Cumpleaños?-**mencionan todos

**-Tengo suerte que de caiga en un ****día sábado, me gustaría que vinieran**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Claro, además pueden aprovechar de celebrar su primera victoria en el campeonato**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!!!!!!!!!-**gritaban todos en el gimnasio de felicidad

**-Y tu feo durmiente…-**gritaba la chica a Rukawa quien practicaba un solitario sus tiros**-si quieres también puedes venir-**el chico como siempre seguía en lo suyo

**-¿Lo invitaste?-**le pregunta algo furioso Hanamichi

**-****Después de todo, no creo que venga, pero me gustaría que fuera mucha gente, más es mejor…-**con una gran alegría _"Touko… me gustaría tener tu fuerza…"_ esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica el pelirrojo al verla de esa manera**-bueno, nos vemos después-**retirándose rápidamente**-los espero el sábado, no falten**

**-Claro que no…****-**muy contentos viendo a la cantante yéndose del gimnasio

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Así que el camino es igual que el del torneo pasado…-**meditaba un chico de anteojos de armazón negro y cabello del mismo color cuando miraba el cartel con el cuadro impreso en él en el gimnasio de su escuela mientras estaban en descanso**-¿Crees que podremos seguir?-**le pregunta al que estaba a su lado, era de menor estatura, para ser precisos 1,78 cms de estatura y unos amables ojos azules

**-Es muy posible, con un buen entrenamiento y una buena estrategia podremos lograrlo**** Hanagata**

**-¿Y tú, Fujima?-**le pregunta Hasegawa, otro de los veteranos del equipo de Shoyo**-¿Podrás seguir tal como estás¿Siendo entrenador y jugador a la vez?**

**-No lo sé-**pensando para si**-se que ese es mayor punto débil que tiene nuestro equipo, pero no podemos hacer nada**

**-Este será nuestro último campeonato-**decía Hanagata, a la vez que hacía botear el balón fuera de la duela-**yo quiero dar todo para llegar al campeonato nacional**

**-Yo también…-**mientras camina hacia el centro de la cancha**-a pesar de ser entrenador, soy jugador primero que nada y me gustaría llegar a las nacionales ¿no Ito?-**el aludido mira directamente a su capitán y asiente con la cabeza. El base de segundo año sabía que sería su última oportunidad de demostrarle a Fujima que podía ser un buen reemplazo y que podría mantener a Shoyo en el buen nivel que había mostrado cuando el n° 4 se incorporó y se hizo cargo.

**-Por supuesto…**

El capitán sonríe, para después girar su mirada hacia una sombra y con un raro tono de confianza en su voz

**-****Y creo que tú puedes hacer de gran ayuda para nosotros**

El joven se acercaba hacia la tenue luz que daba la luz del sol de invierno de cabello corto y castaño, de 1,83 de estatura, ojos oscuros con un extraño brillo verde y una codera en el brazo izquierdo

**-Claro que si…-**con una voz que denotaba tranquilidad

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Al ser lunes, comenzaría en serio las clases de reforzamiento para que los chicos no tuvieran problemas de participar en el torneo, eso pensaba la tutora de los primeros. Touko esperaba, ya que casi siempre salía a la misma hora del club, a pesar de que era muy tarde (las 9:00 de la noche) y estaba cansada, les había prometido ayudarlos, además después de la primera experiencia de la semana pasada, como olvidar esa escenita con el feo durmiente _"… pero espero que quiera venir… ahora… ya no hay impedimento…"_ recordando la especie de tregua que habían hecho el día siguiente al pedirle disculpas por haberla tratado tan mal, y sin querer, quiso invitarlo a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños_"… me gustaría que viniera…"_ de repente ese pensamiento llega a su mente. Realmente, de corazón, quería que fuera a su fiesta. Preparando sus apuntes para la clase oye pasos hacia la sala en donde se encontraba

**-Bueno…-**dándose ánimos**-ya es hora-**oyendo que esos mismos pasos eran de más personas**-creo que son más que antes…-**algo insegura de sus capacidades**-cantar no es lo mismo que enseñar**

**-****Hola Namiya…-**saludan tímida y torpemente todos los jugadores

**-Buenas noches-**con una reverencia**-vaya, creo que somos más…-**al ver con algo de sorpresa todos los chicos de primero que pertenecían al equipo, pero entre todos ellos no veía a su querido amigo ni a su poco agradable compañero de salón, tratando de verlos estando de puntillas**-¿Hana y el feo durmiente?**

**-Se quedaron con Miyagi, tenía que hablar con ellos-**les responde Haruko

**-Uhmmm-**pensando**-bueno mientras llegan ¿por qué no vemos en que nivel están?-**con una gran sonrisa

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Mientras tanto, los dos aludidos estaban con su capitán en el gimnasio

**-****Apresúrate Ryota, Haruko me está esperando-**impotente el pelirrojo**-y tú también tienes clases de reforzamiento**

**-Ya hablé con mi tutor, sabe que llegaré tarde hoy… y Namiya está esperándolos a ambos-**mirando a su compañero

Para evitar esa tonta discusión, ha su entrada el profesor Anzai y su tremenda humanidad

**-Jojojo-**ese ya era su clásico saludo**-buenas noches muchachos**

**-Gordito-**acercándose al aludido**-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes cuidar tu salud-**es que el otoño se había puesto más frío

**-Tenle más respeto al profesor****, Hamamichi-**llevándoselo de una oreja**-ahora escucha lo que te tiene que decir con atención**

**-Do'aho**

**-Teme Kitsune, ya verás lo que te haré**

El profesor Anzai solo sonríe frente a esta situación, era un buen presagio de lo que sucedería en el equipo después de ese instante

**-Ya basta, detente, hay algo muy importante que decirles-**tranquilizando a Hanamichi y tomando la atención de Rukawa**-creo que ya es hora…-**comenzaba a decirle el gordito**-desde hace tiempo quería hacerles una invitación…-**y con una gentil sonrisa y amable sonrisa**-que ustedes dos comiencen a jugar como pareja**

**-¡¡¿¿QUE??!!-**se grita desde lejos dos voces

**-¿Escucharon algo?-**les pregunta Touko a los chicos del salón, ellos negaron con la cabeza

**-¡No jugaré con este imbécil a mi lado!-**rezongaba el pelirrojo

**-Lo mismo digo-**con su voz neutra

**-¿Con qué**** eso piensan?-**algo sarcástico Ryota

**-****¡SÍ!-**responden a coro

**-Bueno, no me importan lo que quieran-**con voz autoritaria el chico del arete**-lo harán**

**-¿Y tu quién eres para obligarnos?**

**-El capitán y tienen**** que acatar todo los que le diga Hanamichi**

**-No lo haré…-**ahora el zorro se opone

**-¿Es que no quieren obedecer****?-**decía el gordito con su antigua aura del demonio blanco, haciendo que esos dos tercos temblaran de miedo**-¿Y qué dicen?-**al ver su reacción

**-Es… está**** bien-**con murmullos temblorosos

**-Que bueno…-**volviendo a su buen humor**-entonces comenzarán la semana entrante bajo mi supervisión, después bajo las órdenes de Miyagi**

**-Es… está**** bien-**como si se hubieran quedado detenidos en el tiempo

**-Bueno ahora pueden irse a su reforzamiento**

**-Tener que trabajar contigo es el infierno, ahora sabré lo que pasa Touko todos los días-**se quejaba amargamente, mientras salían del gimnasio

**-Idiota…-**se limita a decir

**-Miyagi…-**mirando sus dirigidos**-tienes que tener mucha fuerza y autoridad para poder manejarlos **

**-Lo sé…**

**-Pero si ambos quieren mejorar sus habilidades, si quieren cumplir sus sueños, deben hacerlo…-**con brillo que hacían resaltar los cristales de sus anteojos

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¡¡Bienvenidos!!-**les saluda amablemente a las dos personas que más necesitaban estas clases, prácticamente la razón de ellas la razón de ellas, Sakuragi y Rukawa, pero al ver sus caras tan… como decirlo… extrañas**-¿Les pasa algo Hana?**

**-Nada…-**aguantándose la furia

La cantante se acerca a él y se pone puntillas

**-No querrás que Akagi te vea así ¿o sí?-**entre murmullos e indicándosela, Haruko lo saluda con una sonrisa

**-Hola Hanamichi, te ****estábamos esperando-**le dice cordialmente

**-Haruko…-**totalmente embobado y con sus mejillas coloradas, encaminándose hacia un lado vacío cerca de ella**-allá voy, verás como este genio también lo es para los estudios**

**-Es fácil calmarlo…-**sonriéndose_"… pero ¿por qué no puedo resignarme?…"_ teniendo un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos**-y tú…-**dirigiendo su mirada hacia el zorro**-espero que pueda ayudarte en lo que pueda-**pero recibió en respuesta la misma mirada que le dio en la mañana_"… con que era a mi…"_, el chico solo fue a sentarse a un lugar lejano y se sentó a dormir

Al estar todos reunidos, Touko quería ver el verdadero estado de sus alumnos, para ver en que podía reforzarlos. Ishii y los demás estaban en un buen nivel, tal como lo había predicho la muchacha _"Supongo que vinieron porque estaría aquí de tutora…"_ alegrándose frente a este comentario y aunque le costara reconocérselo, le encantaba que esa fuera la razón, el ego de cualquier chica estaría al nivel de la estratosfera (N/A¿no lo creen?), tampoco estaba preocupada por Haruko, sabia que necesitaba algo de ayuda, pero solo en detalles, esperaba poder ayudarla con eso _"Además por estar cerca del feo durmiente, es capaz de cualquier cosa…"_ al verla darle miradas tímidamente en algunas ocasiones, por no decir que la mayoría del tiempo.

Lo que le preocupaba enormemente era, por supuesto, su amigo Hana, era como en los viejos tiempos, ella siempre lo ayudaba cuando tenia problemas para estudiar, y lo hacían los seis, el antiguo ejército en la primaria, pero ahora, que solo estaba su querido pelirrojo, haría lo que estaba en sus manos para que pudiera practicar su deporte, no quería que por esto se desanimara y lo dejara todo de lado por algo que necesitaba algo más de tiempo para superar.

**-Bien Hana, ahora resuelve la ecuación-**dijo animadamente Touko al pararse a su lado, ya que era uno de los últimos que necesitaba una revisión.

**-Pero ¿Cómo****?-**preguntaba angustiado

**-Oye, con lo sabes, ya debes saber resolverlo****, ya hazlo-**le dice la muchacha acercándose al asiento del muchacho**-no es tan difícil-**dándole un poco confianza, estando, cerca, quizás demasiada. Hanamichi levanta la mirada inconcientemente hacia su amiga cuando ésta le explicaba la manera de cómo solucionarlo _"De verdad… es muy bonita…"_ mientras que una tonta sonrisa se formaba en los labios del pelirrojo**-¿Qué pasa?-**quedándose viendo por unos instantes

**-No… no pasa nada-**al verse descubierto-**ya verás que a este genio las matemáticas son sus mejores amigas-**pareciendo un verdadero idiota

**-Ah… eso-**algo desconcertada _"No se como puedo aguantar estar cerca de ti sin sonrojarme…"_tratando de calmar su corazón, es que cada vez se le hacia más difícil mantener sus sentimientos a raya, a la vez que Haruko lo había visto todo, en una de sus tantas miradas a su ídolo, había reparado en ellos, escuchar las instrucciones de la cantante hacia su amigo, sintiendo un leve pinchazo en el corazón al ver tanta familiaridad con que se trataban ambos _"¿Será cierto lo que me dijo Matsui?"_ recordando lo que le dijo a ella y a Fuji, mientras regresaban a casa, después de haber dejado a la chica en la suya

Flash Back 

**-Pasamos una buena tarde ¿No lo creen chicas?-**les menciona animadamente la chica de cabello corto

**-Si, yo ****también, me divertí mucho, sobre todo con la vergüenza que le hizo pasar Namiya al jugador de Kainan**

**-****Todavía que no puedo creer que lo haya hecho**

**-Ella es una chica de armas tomar**

**-Además pasó mucho tiempo en América, las chicas se comportan de distinta manera **

**-No lo creo, no dudo que tenga esa influencia, pero me da la impresión de que Namiya siempre ha sido así…-**de repente pone una mirada risueña**-¿Les digo algo que descubrí hoy?-**ambas oyentes quedaron expectantes**-creo que a Namiya le gusta Sakuragi**

**-¿En serio?-**pregunta Fuji

**-Claro, no es muy ****fácil descubrir lo que siente de verdad, pero al estar con él se le nota claramente**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-**pregunta Haruko con curiosidad

**-Solo hay fijarse y recordar los detalles-**así de esa manera Matsui empezó a enumerar todas las ocasiones en que había estado con ella con Sakuragi presente**…-y por último, cuando dijo algo con respecto a él, su rostro se puso muy risueño**

**-Es increíble que alguien como ella, la chica ****más popular del colegio se fije en un pandillero**

**-No lo digas de esa forma Fuji, además Hanamichi ya no lo es-**con algo de molestia en su voz

**-Lo siento Haruko****…-**disculpándose

**-Aun no tengo una prueba confiable, pero estoy casi segura de que ****así es-**de repente Haruko se detiene**-¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunta su amiga viéndola ensimismada en sus pensamientos

**-¿Enamorada de Hanamichi?...-**en un susurro

**-¿Estas preocupada de que sea verdad?-**le pregunta Fuji

Eso saca a la chica de su ensoñación

**-Pero que cosas dices… estoy muy contenta por el****, se lo merece ¿no lo creen?-**con el mejor ánimo…

Fin Flash Back

Había respondido con el mejor que ánimo que le podía aflorar, era cierto como su amiga seria muy feliz de que Hanamichi encontrara alguien que lo acompañara, esa emoción era genuina pero_"¿Por qué se me es difícil creer eso?"_ se le repetía insensatamente al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la pareja de amigos, pero sin darse cuenta que ella iba a su asiento

**-Akagi… Akagi…-**le hablaba la cantante mientras agitaba su mano derecha en frene a la chica rápidamente

Ella de repente se despierta

**-¿Qué****decías?**

**-Que me gustan tus soluciones, son rápidas y fáciles de entender… no se porque estás aquí**

**-Porque quiero mantener mis notas**

**-Ah… -**y acercándose a su oreja**-además porque está el feo durmiente y estará tu lado más tiempo jejejeje-**haciendo que Haruko se sonrojara

Mientras que el kitsune estaba en su asiento y seguía dormido, Touko, tras dejar a su amigo, lo observa un momento antes de acercársele, lo mueve suavemente, para después ponerse en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su rostro

**-Mhmmm-**rezongaba el muchacho

**-Eh… despierta-**tratando de calmar el mal humor que siempre le causaba, además del pacto de no agresión entre ellos

El chico reacciona al sentir un leve movimiento de su cuerpo, para levantar la mirada, abriendo los ojos pesadamente y viendo borroso. Tratando de ver quien lo despertaba de su sueño, tratar de enfocar mejor la vista y se encuentra con la cara de su compañera de salón muy cerca de él, tan cerca que lo dejó paralizado por un momento, olvidándose del enojo que había sentido en la mañana por ella. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros, observándose fijamente. Ella comienza a hablar

**-Tu no me agradas, y supongo que yo tampoco, pero ve esto como un sacrificio para alcanzar su meta, ser el mejor ¿no?-**dándole una sonrisa, la primera dirigida a él, que siempre la había visto enojada y llena de furia contra su persona, pero nunca así. Evocando las veces en los que se tenía esa actitud era para los demás, y aun más cálida para con el do'aho, al verla comportarse de esa forma él, realmente se sintió incómodo y tal vez algo molesto, aunque sin razón aparente. La cantante se aleja y llega a la pizarra a escribir una ecuación, después se acerca al pelirrojo, para ver su evolución en el ejercicio

**-¿Y?**

**-No seeeeeeeeee-**lamentándose**-por favor ayúdame**

**-¿Quieres que te lo haga? No, no, no-**con un poco de malicia

De repente se escucha unos pasos que se dirigen a la madera pintada de verde, los chicos se fijan que era Rukawa, haciendo el ejercicio dejado por la muchacha. Sus palabras hicieron clic en él, ahora entendía la razón de su molestia _"… tener que decirme lo que tengo que hacer… ¿Quién se cree que es?…". _Estaba muy concentrado haciendo la ecuación, mientras que los otros lo miraban expectantes. En un momento, el muchacho se detiene, ya había llegado a la mínima expresión, pero no sabia como terminarla, así que la tutora se acerca, sin antes darle una pista a su amigo para que pudiera resolver el ejercicio que le había propuesto. Se detiene al lado de Rukawa, mirando su solución

**-Muy bien-**con un tono de felicitación y le pide la tiza, sin querer sus dedos se rozaron, lo que hace que le muchacho se incomode… otra vez**-mira, puedes resolverla con esta fórmula-**y se la comienza a escribir a un lado, mientras que el la veía con atención, realmente no sabia porque, su relación seguía igual, pero después de su borrón y cuenta nueva en que quedaron en su conversación en el techo, toda la tensión entre ellos se había disipado _"… ya no siento nada… nada malo…"_. La voz de la chica lo saca de sus pensamientos**-ahora puedes terminarlo-**devolviéndole la tiza e inmediatamente se acerca a Hanamichi, revisándole los avances

**-Si esta bien, pero…-**sacándole el lápiz**-¿Qué pasaría si le pongo un signo positivo aquí?**

**-¿Quieres decir que esa malo?-**con angustia en los ojos, temiendo que fuera verdad

**-Si-**contesta con tranquilidad

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**llorando a mares, mientras que la chica reía de buena gana, sin sentir que Rukawa los miraba después de terminar su ejercicio

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Este es nuestro primer partido sin el superior Akagi, el antiguo capitán-**comenzaba a decir Miyagi**-pero ahora Shohouku es otro es equipo, nosotros hemos madurado. Hemos crecido y eso es lo que tenemos que demostrarle al mundo, lo mucho que hemos mejorado**

El equipo estaba en su camerino, esperando pacientemente su turno, pero avivado en ánimo con las palabras del nuevo líder en cancha. Para ese día habían llegado, para esto habían extremado sus esfuerzos, el partido con Ryonan pudo ayudar a los que estaban mal y fortalecerse aun más

**-"Se llama a la cancha a los equipos de Wada y Shohoku para el próximo encuentro**"-se oía por el alta voz (n/a: a los que leen I''s les recordará en algo el nombre)

**-Es hora…-**Miyagi levanta la mirada hacia sus compañeros**-¿Están listos?**

**-¡¡SÍ!!-**con fuerza

**-Entonces…-**Poniendo su mano al centro**-Shohoku-**haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo hicieran**-¡¡PELEA!!-**gritaron al unísono

Caminaban por el túnel y por un momento las luces del gimnasio y los gritos en el estadio los cegaron

**-¡Rukawa, Rukawa, eres el mejor!-**las omnipresentes admiradoras del kitsune

**-Desde aquí se oyen más fuerte, no sé como la gente las soporta-**dijo algo molesta Ayako, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Shohoku desde las gradas**-es extraño… pensé que siempre iba a estar en la duela-**sonriendo tristemente. A pesar de que no este ahí, no significaba que alejarían de sus compañeros a la deriva

**-Según los datos, tiene una buena defensa, quizás ese es la mayor fortaleza que tiene-**les relataba Haruko desde la banca

**-Eso no importa, eso es nada para mi-**ese tono de autosuficiencia con la que siempre hablaba Hanamichi

**-Deja de hablar y v****á****monos-**lo regañaba Miyagi

**-Tienes confianza en mí-**con bastante orgullo de si mismo

Shohoku sin muchos problemas pasó el primer tiempo, las estadísticas tenían razón, el equipo rival era muy bueno defendiendo, lo que causaba que el equipo rojo se demoraba en encestar o incluso se perdía en los 30 segundos, por lo que Mitsui llenaba una parte del ataque con sus tiros de tres puntos y Rukawa y sus tiros fuera de zona. El ambiente estaba con mucha energía, cada persona apoyando a su favorito

**-No pensé que los partidos de aquí fueran increíbles, se parecen mucho a los de EEUU-**mencionaba muy contenta la cantante

**-¿Cierto que es mejor que las cartas?**

**-Claro que si Noma, es increíble, además ver jugar a Hana…-**meditando lo que iba a decir**-era lo que mas quería-**e inmediatamente dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo**-¡Vamos Hana, tú puedes!-**haciendo el máximo de ruido que le permitiera que sus cuerdas vocales, no importaba quedarse difónica con tal que su amigo la escuchara

**-Ten cuidado con tu voz-**le aconseja Yohei

**-No me importa, además es siempre es bueno apoyar al equipo ¡Vamos Shohoku!-**mirando hacia la duela

**-Viste Haruko ¿Viste lo que he estado haciendo?-**con mucha alegría el pelirrojo, pareciendo un niño pequeño y es que ha decir verdad, jugando en su posición de centro, no había sido genial, pero si sobresaliente

**-Si, lo has estado haciendo bien, tus rebotes han sido muchos-**gracias a los rebotes defensivos, Shohoku mantenía su ventaja**-te felicito Hanamichi**

**-Haruko…-**con estrellitas en los ojos

La muchacha, entretanto, se acerca con algo de miedo hacia el chico de mirada fría para darle una toalla para secarse le sudor y una bebida energética para recuperarse

**-Ruk... Rukawa… toma-**con timidez, al ver que quizás no se lo recibiría, pero ahora no veía la razón de porque rechazarla. El chico se queda mirándole e inmediatamente los toma

**-Gracias-**con su habitual tono de voz

**-Rukawa…-**con corazones en los ojos y las mejillas rojas, poniendo celoso a Sakuragi, que tenía los puños apretados y con muchas ganas de _golpearlo "… y pensar que tengo que entrenar con él… que fastidio…"_

Mientras tomaba su bebida, disimuladamente miraba hacia las gradas en busca de Ayako, quien al encontrarse con la chica de rizos, lo saluda con entusiasmo y cerca de ella, la cantante, quien levantaba su mano en forma de saludo

**-Hola Touko…-**le oía al pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo

"_Idiota…"_ esa palabra llegaba a su mente

El segundo tiempo empezaba, ahora con Shohoku con todo al ataque, con la velocidad de Miyagi y la calma de Yasuda lograban vencer la defensa que tenía Wada, permitiendo que Sakuragi pudiera alcanzar los rebotes ofensivos, y en algunas veces encestando con un gancho o permitiendo que Mitsui o Rukawa. De más estaba por decir que esto último lo molestaba profundamente

**-Mitsui está haciendo un buen trabajo, está ayudando mucho**

**-Si Emi…-**muy risueña**-lo sé…-**estando como siempre escondida, más aun sabiendo que estaba Ayako en las graderías

La dirección de Miyagi había mejorado, sus estrategias y jugadas habían funcionado de la mejor manera posible, y gracias al otro armador había hecho mella en Wada. Con respecto a la defensa de Shohoku, Sakuragi, poco a poco comenzó a afirmarse como centro; comenzando a ser un muro para los atacantes, su capacidad de salto lo favorecían de sobremanera. Con este excelente rendimiento Shohoku se impone de forma aplastante, dejando a todas los fanáticos del equipo muy contentos por el triunfo

**-Vaya, pareciera que la falta de Akagi, Shohoku no la resiente-**menciona tranquilamente Maki

**-Ahora lo veo más fuerte que antes… Miyagi está haciendo un buen trabajo-**le menciona Fujima, quien estaba junto al base de Sainan observando el partido

**-¿Lo crees?**

**-Si, ha crecido en poco tiempo, quizás en este campeonato sea capaz de superarnos como armador y como capitán**

**-¿En tan poco tiempo Sakuragi ha sido capaz de esto?-**pregunta sorprendido Uchida desde el otro lado del estadio

**-No deberías sorprenderte-**le responde Sendoh

**-Es cierto, no debería-**con una sonrisa-**pero es increíble, creo que tendré que poner lo mejor de mí-**y mirando a su compañero**-y creo que tu rival también se ha recuperado**

**-Así es**

**-Te da gusto ¿no? Ahora podrás todo de tu parte para ganar**

**-Espero ver lo que ha mejorado en verdad**

**-¡Shohoku es el mejor!-**gritaban todos

**-Ganamos-**los miembros del equipo se felicitaban mutuamente, había sido una buena victoria, le demostraron que estaban en una excelente forma, que podían enfrentar a cualquiera, a pesar de que el camino era largo y algo pesado, ellos eran capaces de cruzarlo.

FIN CAPITULO XX

Hola

Me alegro que les hay gustado el cap, como ven, estoy tratando de avanzar no tenerlos en ascuas tanto tiempo, así que estoy exprimiendo mi cerebro al máximo. Además les tengo una noticia, necesito su ayuda. Lo del sorteo, pos como en el manga no salía nada de como elegirlo, así que se me ocurrió que todos los equipos se reunieran en un lugar en específico para hacer el cuadro principal y como siempre pido disculpar por el horrible relato del partido

Pero a los que esperan, las respuestas a los reviews

**Shadir:** jajajajajajajaja, no creo que se tengan merecidos los cabezazos los del ejercito, ya que Hanamichi tenía una deuda que cumplir. ¿Gaviota de invierno? Buscare ese libro y sobre Martín Rivas, ojala que un canal se anime ha realizarla, la protagonizada por Alejandro Cohen, la vi y me encanto, por eso me puse a leer el libro

**Shuls**: Por fin, alguien que pesca mis comentarios, que bueno ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh, claro que Yoko es la mejor que he oído. En cuanto la periocidad de mi fic, tratare de ser más constante, este es el fic que me tiene más contenta, y a mi también me gustan hacer los caps largos

Que bueno que te estés encariñando con Nanase, ella se podría decir que es mi alter ego (y que bueno que te guste como pareja de Mitsui). Hey Arnold es altamente recomendable, a mi encanta, aunque el autor tuvo problemas con Nickelodon para poder seguir la serie (ya que estaba muy buena)

-Uchida… aunque tengo algunas sorpresas guardadas para él y Emi

-Touko y Hanamichi, ya sabes mi opinión de que Hana tiene que quedarse con Haruko, pero haré un experimento que ojala resulte y tu deseo se cumplió, Sendoh volvió a aparecer

**H23:** ¿Lo crees? Yo pensé que me estaba quedando aburrido y para responder adecuadamente, los desglosaré jejejejeje, así que allá voy

**-Yohei:** eso me pasó sin pensar, no me di cuenta, creo que inconscientemente creí que el tenia la personalidad adecuada para eso, para poder aconsejar a todos en el fic, él es el mejor comprende a Hanamichi ¿Cómo no hacerlo con los demás?

**-Tokiko**¿Crees que ella podría nublar la mente de uno de los personajes? Pos no se jejejeje. Claro, Hanamichi no podría estar más solo que un dedo, así que pensé en unos tíos

**-Kiyota:** como puedes ver, el solo quiere vengarse de ella por lo que hizo en el centro comercial, así solo será odio lo que siente por la cantante… por ahora (y no pondré a nadie de Shoyo detrás de ella, ya que ninguno me convence)

Las parejas:

**+Ayako/Ryota:** Claro, de a poco se arreglarán las cosas y como pudiste ver. Ryota parece como un alma en pena

**+Emi/Kogure:** Lo dijo, la fama lo inquieta demasiado, pero Akagi es la persona más cercana a Megane-kun, según veo durante la historia, como Kogure lo será para él si estuviera en problemas de ese tipo, te doy la razón en que nadie debe meterse en este tipo de asuntos, pero un consejo no le viene mal a nadie ¿no?

**+Nanase/Mitsui:** Es que Nanase es así, arisca cuando llega la hora de la verdad de acercarse a Mitsui, quizás pronto veas la reacción de MPV de la secundaria frente a los que le escogió Emi para Nanase

**+Haruko/Hana:** Primero: Gracias por lo del pollo, pensé que me había quedado muy aburrido

Segundo: Touko lo único que quiere es que Hana no sufra cuando tenga que declarársele a Haruko, quiere estar segura de que ella pudiera corresponderle de la misma forma, pronto dará un importante paso

Tercero: Creo que Matsui es la más despierta de las tres, así primero tiene que confirmar lo de los sentimientos de Touko para decírselo a Haruko

**Andrómeda:** Claro que sip, aunque ya sabes, soy medio demorona en actualizar jejeje. Ryota… todos tenemos orgullo si no hieren. Nos vemos en el TA

**Masg:** Se agradece el halago, como mencioné hace mucho tiempo, no soy buena en contar historias yaoi. Con el primer partido que relaté, los lectores se quejaron un poco de lo largo que me estaba resultado, pero como hago los caps más largo cada vez (cada publicación aumento una hoja y media en Word) creo que me saldrán un cap y medio máximo. La personalidad… si que es difícil que no me salgan muy OOC… pero es uno de mis objetivos más importantes. Todo el mundo quiere saber lo que le pasó a Touko, aunque para algunos es muy obvio, en el cap siguiente lo sabrán. ¿Emi peculiar? En el Japón actual no te sorprendas que haya chicas como ella. Nanase, sólo necesita algo de confianza en su misma para poder declarársele a Mitsui además de acercarse un poco a él ¿Mitsui/Emi? No lo había pensado… pero me has dado una idea…

Eres una de las personas que ha apoyado la pareja Touko/Hana y lo ha declarado (Shuls es una de las más acérrimas (o eso creo yop, o si no, perdona Shuls :P) pero me gustaría tu opinión sobre Touko/Rukawa… Haruko… si Haruko no es así, no sería ella

Y ya ves, actualización a la orden y aunque me demore, lo terminaré como sea

PD: Creo que eso di a entender, creo que más rivalidad, es más un consejero por su experiencia al ser capitán de su equipo en la secundaria. ¿Rivalidad? Uhmm… que buena idea, la pensaré :P

Y por terminar este cap, denle las gracias a Gloria Gaynor con su canción "Last Night". En Youtube esta su video… es para bailarla…


	21. Cumpleaños

CAPITULO XXI: CUMPLEAÑOS

Camino a casa, después de salir de la clase de reforzamiento del viernes, Hanamichi aprovechó de irse con Haruko para acompañarla a su hogar, poniendo en práctica la sugerencia de su amiga antes de irse

Flash Back

**-Ánimo Hana, ****acompáñala a su casa-**le aconsejaba la cantante después de que salieron todos del salón

**-Pero ¿a ti?****-**algo preocupado

**-Nah, me puedo ir s****ola esta es tu oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella**

**-¿Crees eso?**

**-Claro, comienza a ser su amigo de verdad**

El pelirrojo recuerda lo que le había pensado antes sobre la relación que tenía con la chica de sus sueños _"Amigo de verdad… su consuelo…"_

**-Tienes razón****…-**al evocar todo eso, diciéndolo en un suspiro

**-La amistad es el primer paso para el amor****…-**con una sonrisa para darle confianza en su amigo

Fin Flash Back

**-¿Que cr****ees que pasará entre Ayako y Miyagi?-**le menciona la chica para romper el hielo, estaban sumergidos un silencio sepulcral y Sakuragi no sabía como iniciar una conversación

**-Eh…-**recuperando rápidamente de la sorpresa**-bueno… creo que… Ryota simplemente no sabe que hacer…-**tratando de no decir algo de la verdadera razón de la disputa entre los chicos de segundo

**-****Ella sólo quería ayudarlo**

**-¿Como lo sabes?**

**-Mi hermano me contó cuando lo vi salir del gimnasio unos días antes del partido contra Ryonan-**cuenta tranquilamente

**-****¿No crees que eso le incumbe solo a Ryota y al equipo?**

**-Sí, pero****…-**la chica comienza a dudar en sus palabras**-él es alguien que le cuesta despegarse de las cosas con las tuvo relación por tanto tiempo-**Hanamichi la mira con cara de no entender y ella sonríe**-el equipo fue algo importante en su vida, incluso se impuso una meta, pero ahora le está costando alejarse de aquello**

**-Entiendo…**

**-Miyagi debe escucharla, lo hizo por su bien**

**-Pero ambos son muy orgullosos, tampoco quiere conversar para aclarar las cosas, no quiere reconocer que se ha pasado un poco**

Haruko asiente con la cabeza

**-Tiene que tener el valor para hablar**** y Ayako ha prácticamente desaparecido del equipo y no tenemos idea de como se comporta en salón, ambos están en el mismo, pero eso ya no depende de nosotros **

El pelirrojo solo atina a estar de acuerdo con la muchacha

**-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Touko?-**le pregunta para cambiar de tema

**-Si, Namiya me invitó, pero no tengo nada que regalarle**

**-No te preocupes, ella le gusta que venga mucha gente**

**-Y como invitó a Rukawa, también espero que venga-**con mucho entusiasmo, aun conservando alguna esperanza con el zorro

El pelirrojo no quería seguir con el tema, pero era necesario

**-¿Planeas decirle lo que sientes por él?-**tratando de no mostrar miedo. Eso sorprende a Haruko

**-No lo se, ni siquiera he pensado en eso-**responde con sinceridad

**-Pero te uniste al equipo para estar cerca de él**

**-No-**algo ofendida**-Rukawa no es el centro de mi vida**

**-Lo siento, no quise pensar**** que eras una chica simple**

**-Se que doy esa impresión, creo que todas las chicas enamoradas de Rukawa la dan-**con algo de mea culpa**-pero quería algo nuevo que hacer con mi tiempo libre, no estaba inscrita en ningún club y la propuesta de Ayako vino en el momento ideal-**y mirando directamente al pelirrojo**-no soy tan simple ¿ves?…-**con una sonrisa misteriosa, haciendo que Hanamichi se sonrojara

**-No…-**simplemente estaba asombrado por esa pequeña revelación**-no… quería decir eso, no me hagas caso…-**quizás eso significaba un paso más en su relación

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Sábado… hoy es mi cumpleaños…-**se decía la cantante cuando se levanta y mira por la ventana**-hoy hará frío-**dándose calor frotando las manos en sus brazos**-pero es un lindo día-**a pesar de las nubes que adornaban el cielo. La chica comienza a caminar hacia una foto que estaba en el velador cerca de su cama**-hoy es mi cumpleaños-**rozándola con los dedos**-mi primer cumpleaños sola…-**y una lágrima cae en el portarretrato**-pero prometí no llorar…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

A pesar de que habían ganado su primer partido, Shohoku no podía confiarse, así que entrenaban doble turno, muy temprano antes de empezar las clases, pero una día sábado, sólo entrenarían en la mañana, además que todos estaban invitados a la fiesta de la cantante, todos querían tener un tiempo para arreglarse

**-¡Rápido, más rápido!-**corrían alrededor de la duela bajo el alero de Ryota**-lento-**con un aplauso para regular el ritmo

**-Espero que la fiesta de Namiya sea buena-**comenta Shiozaki

**-Yo igual**

**-No se preocupen, las fiestas de Touko son geniales-**les decía Hanamichi con mucho ánimo**-ella ha preparado todo personalmente**

**-Dejen de hablar y sigan corriendo, rápido otra vez…-**cambiando el ritmo otra vez

**-****¿Podré hacerlo?-**se decía apesadumbradamente Nanase, estando escondida en las puertas del gimnasio, viendo el entrenamiento del equipo. Con su vista, trataba de visualizar al chico de tercero**-no está…-**murmura decepcionada**-siempre está aquí a esta hora-**mirando su reloj de pulsera, para después dar un respingo­**-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?...-**hablando incoherencias**-… no, no, no… ¿Que voy a hacer? Siempre hago esto… intento felicitarlo… pero es la primera vez que llego hasta el gimnasio…-**entrando en un verdadero pánico**-no lo hago, si lo hago, no lo hago, si lo hago…**

Flash Back

**-Nuestro equipo ****ha avanzado en el cuadro, creo que llegaremos a las finales ¿No te parece genial?**

**-Por supuesto que si, además creo que Mitsui se convertirá en jugador más valioso del torneo**

**-Ha estado muy bien, ten por seguro que lo logrará…**

Ese era uno de los tantos diálogos que se escuchaban en la escuela Takeishi, todo el mundo estaba contento de la clasificación de su equipo de basketball, teniendo la oportunidad de lograr algo importante, algo que perduraría en el tiempo

**-Ey Amano…-**y el salón de uno de los integrantes del equipo no era la excepción**-¿No te parece increíble?**

**-¿Increíble? Para nada…-**con su típico carácter

**-No te conformas con nada****-**le reprocha una de sus compañeras

**-¿Y que tiene de especial que un grupo de chicos se lancen una pelota ****los unos a otros y que traten de apuntar a una cesta? Pues no le veo ninguna gracia**

**-Siempre con tu mal humor ¿no? Que bueno que este año será el último contigo**

**-L****o mismo digo**

**-Miren… ahí está Mitsui-**se oye entre en la multitud, al vez que todo su curso se acerca al jugador**-felicitaciones por tu triunfo-**el muchacho se le veía muy contento, sus ojos irradiaban satisfacción por lo obtenido y de eso se dio cuenta Nanase. Sabía lo que se había esforzado él y su equipo para avanzar en el cuadro principal, lo había visto entrenar todos los días, escondida en las puertas del gimnasio y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que estaba algo alejada de la multitud, luchaba contra si misma para no ir con ellos y felicitarlo, no quería demostrar algo de lo que sentía por él, ya que lo consideraría una debilidad

**-Vaya, vaya…-**acercándose al grupo que se había formado, mirando fijamente a Mitsui**-no pensé que ese tonto deporte sirviera para algo**

El chico se molestó, pero se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a las frases irónicas y comentarios de mala calaña que ella hacía

**-Pues si… es mi vida, es lo más importante para mí-**esa era la manera que siempre le respondía cuando denostaba el basketball**-tanto como son los libros para ti **

Nanase debía reconocer que se protegía bien de sus palabras, aunque no contaba que en su defensa usara su afición, haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente _"Él… él me observa… sabe algo de mí…"_

**-Mitsui tiene razón, no subestima lo**** tu que haces…-**un compañero entra en la conversación**-además todo el mundo lo sabe…**

"_¿Para que me hago ilusiones?..."_ la chica se reprende a si misma por lo que había pensado antes

**-Pero no me importa lo que digas, estoy contento de haber**** avanzado y llegaremos a la final, verás que la ganaremos-**con toda la confianza del mundo, sosteniéndole la mirada, haciendo que su corazón lata aún más rápido

**-Pues…****pues…-**tratando de hilvanar alguna frase**-si es tan importante para ti, espero que cumplas con lo has dicho…-**tratando de mantener su famoso carácter

**-Ya lo verás…-**mientras se acerca a su asiento, con todos los compañeros que seguían felicitándolo**-y gracias por los ánimos-**sonriéndole de manera amistosa

"_¿Sonó a __que lo estaba apoyando?"_ dirigiendo sus ojos a la pequeña multitud que se había formado alrededor del chico, escuchaba las palabras de aliento que cada uno le dirigía _"… pero él… él no los necesita…" _bajando la cabeza

Fin Flash Back

En todos los años de la secundaria, siempre estaba escondida con sus compañeros de salón, sólo haciéndose notar con su conocido mal carácter y obviamente haciendo comentarios sarcásticos para disfrazar su alegría de verlo ganar cada vez que pasaba, ahora en la preparatoria, ahora que sabía que había comenzado a ser el mismo de antes, ahora que no tenía a nadie para que fuera su escudo… sólo atinaba a quedarse en la penumbra que daba la sombra del edificio del gimnasio

**-¿Amano?-**le pregunta alguien por detrás

**-Mit… Mitsui… ¿Qué hace****s aquí?-**con todo el temor del mundo

**-Vengo a entrenar ¿Qué no es obvio?-**algo molesto por la necia pregunta**-¿Y tú que?**

No sabía que excusa decir. Jamás, desde que el muchacho volvió a hacer lo que más le gustaba y ella volvió a observarlo practicar, la había sorprendido, por lo tanto no tenía un plan B

**-Eh… bueno… yo…-**

**-Nanase… hasta que al fin te encuentro-**se oye de lejos, la chica de anteojos nunca antes se había sentido tan aliviada

**-Emi****…-**con un suspiro

**-****Te dije que me esperaras en la biblioteca ¿No te acuerdas?-**con asombrosa normalidad cuando llega hasta ellos

**-Eh****… bueno… se me olvidó jejejejeje…-**con una risa nerviosa

**-Vamos, tienes que ayudarme para el examen de lenguaje…-**y con una expresión extraña, acercándose al oído de su amiga**-así te daré el teléfono de Daisuke que tanto querías…-**eso escandaliza a la pobre muchacha de anteojos

**-¡¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?!-**totalmente sorprendida

**-No**** niegues que te interesa, él es un buen chico…-**le encantaba sacarla un poco de sus casillas a su amiga, sobre todo con lo que se trataba de asuntos relacionados con los sentimientos

**-¡CÁLLATE, ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!**

**-Jajajajajaja…-**de repente se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y dirige su mirada hacia el muchacho**-oh perdón…**

Mitsui se había quedado oyendo esa rara plática

**-No pasa nada-**y al reconocerla**-¿Qué no eres Matsuyama?**

**-Si, que famosa soy y tu eres…**

**-Hisashi Mitsui-**el chico de la cicatriz encontraba extraño que ella, que según comentarios fuera tan afable y de personalidad abierta, fuese amiga de alguien de tal mal carácter como Amano

**-Disculpa ****por haberte ignorado, no era mi intención-**con una reverencia**-y si nos disculpas, nosotras nos vamos… adiós…-**alzándole la mano y alejando a su compañera de Mitsui, quien estaba algo sorprendido, los signos de interrogación que aparecían a su alrededor era prueba de ello

**-¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?-**bastante enojada la chica de anteojos una vez lejos del gimnasio

**-¿Decir que?-**con cara de inocente

**-Decir que quería el ****teléfono de un chico**

**-Bueno, eso no es del todo una mentira-**esa la pilló con la guardia baja**-es que Daisuke me pidió el tuyo-**eso sonrojó a la muchacha

**-¿En serio?**

**-¿Te interesa? Estaba esperando tu respuesta para dárselo**

**-No me cambies de tema-**_"¿Ahora quien es la que lo está cambiando?"_ pensaba Emi**-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?**

**-Quería ver su ****reacción**

**-Pe****ro como puedes ver, no paso nada**

**-Porque tú no quieres que pase nada, aunque…-**con cara pensativa

**-****¿Aunque que¿En que estás pensando?**

**-Ya lo verás… jejejeje**

**-Pareces una maniaca**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Que bueno que ganamos el primer partido **

**-Pero Miyagi no ha parado de entrenar**

**-S****i, es que no quiere descuidarse, cada día se parece más a Gori, es más, la cara se le está poniendo igual**

**-Que no te vaya a oír ninguno de los dos…**

Yohei y Hanamichi se encaminaban hacia su salón, el sub comandante lo estaba esperando para ir juntos después del entrenamiento matutino

**-Por lo menos Ryo****ta ya no me dará más clases, dice que no tiene nada más que enseñarme **

**-Pero a cambio tendrás que entrenar con Rukawa**

**-Eso realmente me fastidia, me recuerda lo que me dijo el gordito-**evocando esa vez

Flash Back

Era el partido contra Toyotama y Sakuragi estaba en la banca, el profesor Anzai había decidido poner a Yasuda en su lugar para que bajar la velocidad del partido y comenzar a remontar. El pelirrojo estaba ansioso de volver, contrastando con lo impresionado que estaba cuando vio a Rukawa estar en su mejor forma, haciendo preciosos tiros

**-Debes observarlo de cerca como juega-**le había dicho el gordito**-aprender y mejorarlo-**Hanamichi le tomaba verdadera atención-**entonces tienes que practicar tres veces más de lo que él entrena, de lo contrario…-**su voz se pone algo más seria**-es imposible para ti aventajarlo antes de que te gradúes de la preparatoria **

Esto hace click en la mente del muchacho, considerando seriamente las palabras de su entrenador

(N/A: extracto del capítulo 205 del tomo 23 del manga)

Fin Flash Back 

Últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de ver cerca el juego del zorro, el problema que tuvo cuando estuvo en la selección había bajado su nivel, de alguna manera sentía que se habría estancado por no ser por las lecciones que le daba Ryota, pero no era suficiente, no para Hanamichi… no para alguien que aun necesitaba aprender y que tenía la capacidad de absorber todo lo que se le enseñaba

**-¿Y qué te dijo?­-**viéndolo que se había ensimismado, aunque lo intuía, en el partido con Sannoh pudo ver claramente cual era la razón que lo seguía en el camino

**-Nada…****-**fastidiado

Yohei solo atinó a sonreír frente a esa actitud

**-¿Aprender de ****él?-**sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, pero quería permanecer estoico frente a esa pregunta, recurriendo a su actitud de falsa arrogancia

**-Un genio no ****necesita aprender de alguien más**

**-Pero un principiante si y tú, aunque te duela, eres un principiante**

**-Yo no quiero hacerlo…-**en su cara demostraba que estaba molesto con la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación

**-Pero lo tendrás que hacer, ****además te ayudará a madurar**

**-Yo soy alguien muy maduro**

**-Si lo dices, deberías aceptarlo**

**-Además…-**como contándole un secreto-**le tengo miedo al gordito, no sabes lo que es capaz y tampoco veo al kitsune muy entusiasmado con la idea**

**-Parece que**** a Rukawa no le agrada tampoco…-**muy convencido y recordando hechos pasados**-y me parece que te interesa su opinión**

**-No es cierto…-**algo exasperado

**-Por favor Hanamichi, conmigo puedes ser honesto****, deja de lado tu orgullo**

Sakuragi comienza a dudar en lo que quería decirle, no quería reconocer que su amigo estaba en lo cierto

**-Lo que me interesa es que me considere un digno rival-**con resolución en su voz­**-para después ganarle**

**-Pero si lo ya lo hiciste-**con bastante sorpresa

**-Eso no significó**** nada para mi, él no estaba en condiciones **

**-¿Y ahora?-**el pelirrojo asiente**-y según lo que me contaste, le devolviste las ganas de jugar**

**-No-**con seriedad**-solo me debe una**

**-Yohei…-**se oía detrás de ellos

**-Touko****…-**respondieron ambos

**-Que ****bueno que te alcanzo-**algo agitada por la carrera**-no te olvides de ir a mi casa a ayudarme a arreglar mi casa, ustedes llegarán antes, tienen que pedirle la llave a la vecina, a la señora Hyuuga **

**-¿No ibas a acompañarnos?**

**-No puedo, tengo que comparar los refrescos, llegaré pronto**

**-Te acompañaré**

**-No te preocupes Hana, tienes que descansar de la semana de entrenamiento**

**-Pero… pero… yo también quiero ayudarte…**

**-No insistas…**** te dije que debes descansar apropiadamente, no vaya pasar que te lesiones por ayudarme con mi fiesta, además aun debes cuidar tu espalda, aunque juegues con normalidad, unos cuidados extras no están de más-**con autoridad­**-… bueno… nos vemos…-**y algo mas alejada**-no te olvides de decirle a los demás Yohei**

**-No debería hacer****lo todo sola-**se quejaba el pelirrojo

**-Sabes como es… y ahora se puso peor****… **

**-Si… pero…-**demostrando algo tristeza­**-pero me gustaría ayudarla…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las clases pasaban y las horas de sueño para Rukawa también, acostado en su mesa, ya no tenía modorra, pero prefería quedarse así para que no lo molestaran mucho. Para entretenerse, disimuladamente giró sus ojos hacia la ventana para ver el paisaje. Tuvo suerte de que en el cambio de puesto le haya tocado la ventana, miraba atentamente las nubes que pasaban en el cielo _"Pude hacerlo bien en el partido, pude ser un aporte…"_ estaba muy conforme con su actuación, había anotados puntos, hecho pases y jugadas no tan impresionantes, pero si efectivas

Repasaba una y otra vez lo que podía recordar de ese encuentro, sintiéndose que había hecho algo de vuelta a sus compañeros por la comprensión que le han dado y el haberlo aguantado el carácter del demonio que tenía en esos días. En contraste con esa tranquilidad, el saber que ahora en adelante tendría que entrenar con el do'aho _"Quiere crezca rápidamente…"_ era algo extraño de aceptar. Estaba tan conciente que su evolución había comenzado desde el momento mismo que tomó un balón de basketball, que le daba de cierta manera miedo de cuanto más podría crecer

Flash Back

**-Ves… soy mejor que tu… lo que a ti te tomó años aprender, a mi me tomó solo algunos meses…-**con una arrogancia digna de un genio

Fin Flash Back

"_Es cierto… le tomó solo algunos meses…"_ no quería reconocer que el chico estaba hecho para el deporte y que había asimilado mucho de lo que le habían enseñado el capitán Akagi y últimamente Miyagi, además se daba cuenta de que el profesor Anzai lo observaba con detenimiento, viendo su potencial, sin mencionar que lo ayudaba para que mejorara en sus técnicas de tiro, no veía otra razón para esa absurda decisión, desarrollar aún más las habilidades del N° 10 _"Pero no me queda otra…"_ ya con resignación, aunque aun no se lo creía él mismo

Las nubes lo hacían reflexionar y que ya estaba aburrido, giró su cabeza disimuladamente hacia el otro lado y se encuentra con la concentración de su compañera del lado que estaba poniendo en la clase de química _"Me invitó en su fiesta…"_

Flash Back

**-Después de todo no creo que venga…**

Fin Flash Back

"_Creo que no ir__é…"_ No le gustaba los lugares con mucha gente, así que había decidido no ir, entonces… ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?

Flash Back

**-Y tu feo durmiente, también puede****s venir…**

Fin Flash Back

**-Hey…-**sintiendo una mano en su cabeza**-el profesor te está llamando-**el chico se sintió bastante incómodo, sobe todo cuando se dio cuenta que la muchacha no lo estaba mirando _"Definitivamente no iré…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-****Ojala que haya invitado mucha gente**

**-No te preocupes, sabes que le gustan las fiestas con muchas personas Noma**

**-Ojala que haya muchas chicas**

**-Touko me contó que no había tenido mucha suerte con invitar a sus compañeras de clase Ookus-**hacía memoria Yohei**-le dijeron que le debían fidelidad a Rukawa **

**-Qué lástima-**con ojos llorosos le menciona Takamiya**-ya llegamos-**mirando el papel con el número de la casa de Hinoto Hyuuga, la amable vecina de su amiga

**-¿S****… si?-**les abre una linda morena en uniforme de otra escuela, algo tímida con los extraños, con un extraño mirar, parecía que tenía los ojos blancos

**-****Buenas tardes ¿Eres Hinoto Hyuuga?-**le pregunta embobado Ookus

**-No****…-**en voz baja**-es… es… mi… mi… abuela-**aumentando su timidez**-des… des… desgraciadamente… no… está- **de repente recordó algo**-¿Us… ustedes son… son… amigos de… de… Namiya, la… la… vecina de al… al… lado?**

**-Si-**responden al unísono

**-Es… esperen…-**entrando rápido dentro de la casa, para regresar con las llaves**-Na… Namiya… me… me… llamó… y… y… me pidió que… que… se… las… las… entregara**

**-Gracias…-**Noma quiso tomar la iniciativa**-¿Vas a ir a su fiesta?**

**-Hinata… ven…-**se oía desde dentro la voz de un chico con bastante ánimo

**-Ya voy… Naruto****…-**mirando haca atrás con rubor en sus mejillas**-me… me invitó… pe… pero… tengo… que estudiar… para un examen… muy importante-**algo más tranquila

**-Ahhh-**con pena

**-Bue****…no… bueno, nos… nos vemos…-**cerrando amablemente la conversación

Cabizbajos se encaminan lentamente hacia la casa de su amiga. En la mesa de centro encuentran las instrucciones

**-Bueno, manos a la obra…-**les anima Takamiya

**-Aún me sorprendo…-**Noma miraba lo limpia y ordenada que estaba la casa de su amiga

**-****Es cierto…**

Pero uno de ellos comienza a mirar extrañamente toda la perfección de esa casa, además de sentir nuevamente esa rara sensación cuando estaba en ese lugar

**-****¿Cuánto más podrá seguir así?-**menciona Yohei, algo apesadumbrado

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**le pregunta Ookus

**-Saben que desde que era una niña****…-**comienza a reflexionar**-…siempre mostraba una sonrisa aunque estuviera sufriendo, igual que ahora, pero en algún momento se derrumbará **

**-Estás preocupado por ella, igual que nosotros, pero no lo permitirá, es demasiado orgullosa-**le deja ver Takamiya

**-Pero es humana, aun no sabemos cuando se caerá****-**bajando la cabeza

**-Pero estaremos ahí cuando eso pasa-**lo anima Noma

**-Lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarla con lo sea-**le dice el rubiales

**-Y dejar este salón como ella quiere-**acercándose a la mesa en donde el dibujo que ella había dejado para que lo decoraran de esa manera

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-¿Ya t****e estás preparando para ir a ver una fiesta?-**con bastante burla la primita del año Tokiko, al verlo sacar bastante ropa de su armario, se burlaba desde el marco de la puerta del cuarto del pelirrojo.

**-Quiero verme bien**** para una chica…-**declara categóricamente

**-No me digas…-**entrando a su cuarto**-creo que te verás por lo menos decente con eso-**eligiendo su ropa, un jeans azul marino, un suéter rojo y una chaqueta de mezclilla

**-¿Que quieres?-**con bastante desconfianza

**-Nada…-**con falsa inocencia

**-****Tú no haces nada sin algo a cambio-**algo enojado

**-¿Que tiene de malo ayudar a mi primo favorito?**

**-Tokiko… por favor**

**-Vaya que me conoces bien-**y poniendo un gran puchero**-llévame contigo, no creo que la persona que la organiza se moleste**

**-No…-**con fuerza

**-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-**pensando en algo para convencerlo**-y te hago el desayuno por dos semanas**

**-No**

**-Te hago tus tareas**

**-Bueno, no creo que Touko se enoje…**

**-Touko…-**le interrumpe**-¿la pequeña Touko? Ni siquiera sabia que había vuelto-**ambas chicas se conocían desde el momento en que Hanamichi se fue a vivir a la casa de su tío y había hecho buenas migas con ella, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, ni sospechaba que estaba en Japón, ahora si que estaría de malas con su primo**-y no me dijiste nada**

**-Es que estabas tan ocupada estudiando para los exámenes de admisión…-**con una sonrisa que no le quitaba nadie

**-Pues… pues… no importa… deberías habérmelo**** dicho…-**y encaminándose hacia su cuarto**-en un instante estaré lista**…

**-Que loca…-**se decía a si mismo _"Su primer cumpleaños en Japón después de tres años…" _pensaba el pelirrojo _"… espero que le pase bien, le ha puesto mucho empeño en su propia fiesta… la primera que hace sola…"_ con algo de tristeza al pensar en eso _"… me gustaría haberla ayudado en algo, en lo que fuese necesario…"_ se sentía algo inútil al ver que ella hacia todo, aunque siempre estaban sus amigos a su disposición _"… ella siempre ha pensado en los demás…"_ pero ahora estaba notando algo más _"… ella… siempre está pensando en mi primero…"_ con una sonrisa

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hablando de preparativos para la fiesta, Haruko no podía se menos. Junto a Matsui y Fuji, el trío de amigas estaban en el cuarto en el cuarto de la asistente, eligiendo la ropa que usarían para la ocasión

**-¿Cree que con este vestido me veo bien?-**preguntaba la de coletas, era un hermoso vestido morado con algunos brillos

**-Es muy formal…-**le decía la de cabello corto

**-Es cierto, ve****amos que más traje-**buscando en su bolso otro traje

**-Chicas ¿Como me veo?-**menciona Haruko al terminar de vestirse, una falda larga y entallada, entallada de color verde musgo y un polera de largas mangas con cuello de algodón, algo más clara**-Te ves preciosa… bueno con todo te ves bien…-**le dice Fuji

**-Lástima que Rukawa no te vaya a ver**

**-No sé, Namiya lo invitó de todas formas**-le menciona la chica

**-¿Y ha habido un avance?-**le pregunta Matsui**-ya que pasan más tiempo juntos, por lo menos debe notar tu existencia**

**-No creo-**algo triste**-además he estado pensando mucho**

Las chicas estaban expectantes

**-Hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta…-**comienza a relatar**-que para Rukawa no hay nada más que el basketball en su cabeza**

**-¿Renunciaste a él?-**preguntan a coro

**-En realidad no lo sé****… porque siempre hay algo que me dice que siga adelante **

**-¿Te vas a declarar entonces?**

**-No Fuji, las chicas que lo han hecho, he oído que solo les dice "No me interesa"-**en sus ojos se podía ver la frustración**-yo no soportaría que me dijera algo así **

**-Si va a la fiesta, es tu oportunidad, puedes acercarte a él, eres bonita y hablas su mismo idioma **

**-Pero eso no es suficiente**

**-Ánimo Haruko-**abrazándola por la espalda Matsui**-nosotras te ayudaremos, solo espero que venga**

**-¿Y tu hermano también va?**

**-Si Fuji, creo que invitó a todo el mundo **

**-Creo que estará entretenida**

**-No se…-**algo pensativa**-ella quiere llenar esa extraña sensación que sentí al estar ahí**

Las chicas se quedaron muy sorprendidas con esas palabras, ella quien nunca se da cuenta de nada

**-Creo que no eres tan despistada-**y las chicas rieron al unísono. De repente vieron la hora en el reloj de pared

**-¡¡¡YA ES TARDE!!!-**gritando como unas histéricas

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Si no fuera por sus amigos y su inestimable ayuda, quizás aun le faltarían muchas cosas a la festejada, así que al llegar a casa, vio la decoración de su casa tal como lo había dejado impreso en un papel

**-Gracias chicos-**con una enorme sonrisa**-para agradecérseles todo, tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo-**y rápidamente se dirige a la cocina, comenzando a sacar todo lo que había comprado hace algunas días, bandejas y vasos de plástico y la comida que había preparado. Lo hacia con todo el cariño que podía, además pensando que su cumpleaños seria el mejor de todos _"Siempre pienso eso de mis fiestas…"_ mientras colocaba los aperitivos en la mesa, uno de los últimos

**-****Muy bien-**al ver todo hecho**-ahora a vestirme **

"_Espero que a H__ana disfrute de la fiesta tanto como yo…"_ al ver una de las pulseras que siempre había usado en sus presentaciones en EEUU y también en su primera actuación en la escuela, la pulsera de color rojo, la que siempre usa en la mano izquierda

Flash Back

**-Fue muy difícil, pero al final ganamos-**comentaba un pequeño niño de cabello verdoso con algunos moretones

**-Pero no me nieguen que fue divertido jejeje-**una niña de anteojos y un poco de tierra en su rostro le secunda

**-Fue la ****última vez que fuimos seis…-**menciona melancólicamente un pequeño de cabello castaño acercándose al rojo

**-¿Cuando te vas?**

**-La otra semana Takamiya-**caminando siempre de frente

**-Te extrañaremos-**le dice Ookus

**-Yo tambi****én, a todos ustedes, supongo que irán a mi cumpleaños**

**-¡¡Claro!!-**decían casi todos, solo el niño más alto se mantenía en silencio

**-Gracias por acompañarme a casa-**cuando llegan a ella

**-Espera…-**le menciona Noma**-tenemos algo para ti**

**-Pero pueden hacerlo en la fiesta **

**-No-**le aclara Yohei**-nosotros hemos decidido hacerlo antes, queremos darte esto-**cada uno busca en sus bolsillos y le muestran unas pulseras

**-No es mucho, pero juntamos ****varias mesadas-**le menciona Takamiya**-incluso el dinero de mi almuerzo**

La chica estaba emocionada, abriendo los ojos de par en par, pero no quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil, ahora que le quedaba poco tiempo juntos, no quería que tuvieran esa imagen, la última para recordarla

**-Yo te pondré la mía-**decía Yohei con su pulsera verde a su brazo derecho

**-Yo también**

**-Y yo**

**-Y yo**

Los otros tres chicos se la ponían en el mismo brazo, amarillo de Ookus, la negra de Noma y la café de Takamiya

**-Gracias chicos, las guardaré y las usaré siempre-**con una gran sonrisa-después reparó en Hanamichi**-chicos ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Hana?-**al verlo un poco apartado

**-Está bien-**decían los tres atolondradamente y se alejan de la casa de su amiga

**-No quiero que te vayas-**dice de repente

**-¿Eh¿En serio?-**muy sorprendida

**-No lo repetiré otra vez-**algo enojado. De repente siente un pequeño apretón

**-Yo tampoco quiero irme…-**decía la niña escondida en su pecho**-me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre, con ustedes… contigo…-**el niño escucha sus sollozos. En ese momento comprendió que debía quedarse tranquilo para que ella no sufriera y la abrazó con fuerza

**-Te tengo un regalo-**mientras se separaban y de su bolsillo sacó una pulsera de color rojo

**-Gracias…-**y el niño le toma el brazo que los demás le habían puesto**-no… mejor en éste-**ofreciéndole el otro y el chico se lo pone**-así te llevaré más cerca de mi corazón-**y levantó su mirada**-yo…-**tratando de decirle algo importante**-yo te extrañaré mucho…**

Fin Flash Back

"_Debía haberle dicho lo que sentía__… pero fui muy tímida para hacerlo…"_ con una sonrisa triste mientras se ponía la pulsera roja en su brazo izquierdo

**-Muy bien****…-**viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su cuarto con un vestido negro pero elegante, cuyo largo quedando a la mitad de sus muslos, un escote simple y recto, rápidamente va hacia su velador y saca una cajita de terciopelo, su collar de jade y se la cuelga en su cuello**-ahora si estoy lista**

Ding Dong

**-Ya empezaron a llegar****…-**y baja las escaleras rápidamente

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las horas pasaban y comenzaban a llegar los invitados a la casa de la festejada, primero llegaron los compañeros del club de música, después llegaron los chicos de primero del equipo de basketball, seguido de Ookus, Noma, Takamiya y Yohei que por lo menos estaban conformes con la cantidad de chicas que se habían allí. Desde afuera, había alguien, algo indeciso en entrar, en tocar esa puerta de madera o la ventana que era iluminada por las luces y decorada por las siluetas de los invitados. Cada vez que alguien pasaba, Kaede Rukawa se escondía entre los arbustos cercanos _"No se porque vine…"_ se reprendía a si mismo, pero había estado en esta indecisión por lo menos media hora

**-Te ves bien…-**oyendo una voz femenina detrás de él y era cierto, unos jeans claros jeans, una simple camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra**-Ah… hola Ayako**

**-Le diré que te obligue a venir-**pero el chico se da vuelta para irse**-¿Acaso no quieres verla?-**pregunta algo inquisitiva

**-¿A quien?**

**-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo-**con una sonrisa cómplice

**-Adiós-**dice de repente el chico de mirada de hielo y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario, hubiera continuado a no ser por

**-¡¡Hola!!-**grita con todo el animo Touko, lo que hace detenerse

**-Hola Namiya**­**-**saluda con entusiasmo-**¿Llegué tarde? **

**-Claro que no, entra****-**muy contenta

**-Vamos**** Rukawa-**como una orden

El muchacho se gira y solo le queda algo por hacer

**-Está bien…-**murmura algo fastidiado y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta

**-¿No te importa que lo haya obligado?**

"_Así que no quería venir…"_ piensa con algo de tristeza, cosa que Ayako se da cuenta

**-No, mientras más seamos, mejor ¿Qué esperas? Entra y disfruta de la fiesta****…-**recuperando su compostura

Como era obvio, las compañeras del club de música se le acercan inmediatamente al verlo llegar

**-Si mis compañeras de ****salón supieran que vendría… se querrán morir-**reflexiona la cantante

**-Claro que si-**le secunda Ayako con una sonrisa

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-Sabía que te verías linda con el vestido que te elegí-**Emi estaba realmente sorprendida de lo bien que se veía su amiga, a pesar de que un largo abrigo café lo cubría

**-Eso me lo has dicho más de cien veces, me tiene harta-**con mucho fastidio-**además no puedo creer que te perdieras…**

Ambas chicas habían salido, Emi quería probar que tan acertada era la elección del vestido para Nanase, y no le fue nada de mal, algunos chicos se le quedaron mirando, pero claro, el ceño fruncido la de anteojos los espantó aparatosamente

**-Oye, no tengo la obligación de aprenderme todas las calles**** de la ciudad-**algo molesta**-por lo menos se más que el camino a mi casa, no como otras-**mirándola cuando pronuncia estas palabras

**-****Cállate…-**estaban recorriendo un barrio muy tranquilo pero desconocido, Nanase aun no entendía como demonios se había extraviado**-y si conoces bien en donde está mi casa…-**de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente**-¿Qué estás planeando?**

**-****Nada, solo quería conocer-**le responde inocentemente

**-Quería****s conocer… si, como no…-**y mirándola fijamente**-se que estás planeando algo**

**-¿Yo¿Como piensas eso de mí?**

**-Te conozco-**y evocando esa rara risa de la mañana**-estoy segura que tiene que ver conmigo**

Emi se detiene, quedándose un poco atrás de su amiga, quien se da la vuelta

**-Yo solo quiero verte feliz…-**con sinceridad**-así que no me culpes por lo que pasará de ahora en adelante**

**-¿Qué… qué no te culpe¿A****… a que te refieres?**

De pronto se detienen en la casa más iluminada de ese barrio y alguien sale de ese lugar

**-¿Matsu****yama, Amano¿Qué hacen aquí?-**una voz conocida les pregunta

**-¿Ayako?-**pregunta extrañada la chica de anteojos

**-Si****…-**con sorpresa**-que casualidad encontrarlas aquí…-**sin darse cuenta alguien más sale de la casa, una persona de cabello largo, la luz que le daba detrás eran tan fuerte que no le permitía a las muchachas que aspecto tenía

**-¿Que pasa Ayako?**

**-Me encontré con dos amigas**

**-¿Y por qué**** nos las invitas a pasar?-**muy animada

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Claro ¿Por que no? Más gente es mejor**

Ayako dirige su mirada a las chicas de tercero

**-Vamos, hace frío…-**mientras se gira para volver entrar

Nanase mira a su amiga con una furia contenida

**-¿Por qu****é lo hiciste?-**sabiendo que tal vez en ese lugar se encontraría Mitsui

**-Ya te lo dije-**con serenidad**-yo quiero que seas feliz-**tomándola de la mano y adentrándose ambas a la casa

**-Hola Ayako-**se oyó en el umbral de la puerta

**-Matsuyama, Amano-**levantando su mano para indicar su posición**-por aquí-**y al acercarse

**-Namiya quiero presentarte a mis dos amigas-**haciendo que la cantante se acerque a ese pequeño grupo

**-Soy Touko Namiya mucho gusto-**haciendo una reverencia­**-¿Me dan sus abrigos por favor? Tengo la calefacción al máximo, y les dará calor si no se lo sacan-**las extrañas hacen caso del consejo de la muchacha

**-Toda**** la escuela te conoce-**ahora ellas reconocían la voz de la dueña de casa

**-Emi, no te burles-**la reprende Amano

**-No te preocupes, estamos en una fiesta ¿o no?**

**-Mi nombre es Emi Matsuyama **

**-Y yo soy Nanase Amano-**ambas con una reverencia

**-¿Qué estás celebrando?-**le pregunta la chica más salidora de la escuela

**-Mi cumpleaños **

**-Espero que la estés pasando bien**

**-****Claro que sí-**con una gran sonrisa**-así que estudian en Shohoku**

**-Sip-**contesta Emi**-estamos en el salón tres de tercero**

**-Están por graduarse, que bien ¿Qué piensan estudiar?**

**-Me gustaría ir**** a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar Informática-**con ambición la de cabellos negros

**-¿Te gustan las computadoras? Es raro que a una chica le gusten**

**-P****ero no lo puedo negar-**sacándole la lengua, haciendo que la cumpleañera soltara una pequeña carcajada

**-Tienes una buena biblioteca-**le dice la chica de anteojos mientras se acercaba al mueble lleno de libros**-Las crónicas de Narnia, El señor de los anillos en su idioma original…-**con una sonrisa mientras sigue mirando toda la colección

**-A ella le ****encantan muchos los libros-**le dice en un murmuro a Touko

**-Ya veo, espero que le gusten los que tengo**

**-No te preocupes, les gustarán**

**-Bueno, disfruten de la fiesta-**la cantante las invita cordialmente para irse junto a Ayako**-me cayeron bien tus amigas**

**-A pesar de que las conozco poco, me han apoyado mucho**

**-Touko hace falta más comida-**se le oía decir al gordo cerca de ahí

**-Ya voy**** Takamiya… disfruta de la fiesta Ayako-**corriendo hacia la cocina

Ding Dong

**-Yohei ¿Puedes abrir la puerta**** por favor?-**al entrar a la cocina

**-Bien-**y se acerca para abrirla y son Akagi, Kogure, Haruko, Fuji y Matsui**-Hola-**saluda a todos

**-Hola Yohei-**saluda la asistente en nombre de todos y entre los invitados ve el objeto de su afecto, estando en un rincón con poca luz en el salón _"Rukawa…"_ y su corazón se emociona

**-Parece que es una fiesta entretenida-**menciona el chico de anteojos

**-Hola…-**un poco agitada la cumpleañera**-bienvenidos, pasen**

**-Fe****… feliz cum… cumpleaños-**con esa tartamudez, la característica que tenía Akagi al ver a la cantante desde que la conoció, sin olvidar las mejillas sonrojadas

**-Gracias-**con una sonrisa, haciendo que Gori se ponga más nervioso

**-¿Qué esperan? Hace mucho frío-**invitándolos a pasar

Al entrar, el chico de anteojos se encuentra con su nueva amiga

**-¿Matsuyama?-**menciona son sorpresa

**-Kimi…-**al oírlo**-¿eres tú?-**mientras se da la vuelta

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Digamos que la casualidad me trajo aquí**** ¿Y tú?**

**-Namiya me invitó, es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aquí**

**-Es lo mismo para mí-**y trayéndose a Nanase de un sólo jalón de la biblioteca de los libros de la dueña de casa y ella solo la miraba con bastante furia, pero se tuvo que contener al ver la cara de felicidad genuina que tenía Emi con solo haber visto a su nuevo amigo

**-Mucho gusto…**** me llamo Nanase Amano…-**algo cortante le menciona la chica de anteojos

**-Kiminobu Kogure mucho gusto**

El timbre suena otra vez y como era costumbre en esa fiesta, la anfitriona iba a abrir la puerta

**-Mitsui, bienvenido-**escucha de lejos Nanase, cosa que la pone nerviosa y rápidamente se va a esconder a la cocina sin siquiera disculparse

**-¿Que le pasa?-**le pregunta extrañado

**-Nada, ella es así-**suspirando con algo de cansancio y ellos dos se apartan para conversar más tranquilamente

**-Disculpa si no te trajimos un regalo-**se disculpa Fuji**-pero nos avisaste muy encima y…**

**-Nah, no se preocupen-**dice la cantante**-me interesa que haya venido la gente que invité, eso es todo-**con su característica alegría de esa noche

**-Hay mucha gente…-**le menciona Matsui

**-¿Y Hanamichi, todavía no llega?-**pregunta Haruko

**-No, ya debería estar aquí-**algo preocupada**-pero ya llegará, nunca había faltado a una de mis fiestas desde que lo conozco**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ya cerca de la casa, había un trío de personas que se acercaban a la casa de la cantante, pero dos estaban discutiendo acaloradamente

**-Por tu culpa llegaré tarde-**le reprende el pelirrojo a su prima

**-Una chica debe verse bonita en toda ****ocasión**

**-Pero te demoraste una hora ¿Acaso eso significa un instante para ti?**

**-El tiempo pasa diferente para las mujeres, además no me has presentado a tu amigo, que mal educado eres-**con bastante coquetería

Ryota solo se había quedado escuchando la discusión de los primos

**-Ryota, ella es mi prima Tokiko Sakuragi, Tokiko, es el Ryota Miyagi**

**-Hola-**saluda la chica

**-Hola-**saluda el chico algo cohibido

**-Es aquí…-**anuncia el N °11 y toca la puerta

**-Hana…-**le abre la festejada**-que bueno que llegaste-**recibiéndole con un gran abrazo, como cuando lo vio por primera vez desde que regresó**-llegaste tarde-**con algo de reprenda

**-Mi prima tuvo la culpa…-**indicándola

La chica mira a la morena

**-Tokiko ¿Eres tu? No has cambiado nada**

**-Y tu si que has cambiado-**y las chicas se abrazan**-que bueno que llegaste, al menos tendrás a este loco a raya-**Touko se acerca al oído de ella

**-No, soy yo lo que necesito-**en un murmullo

"_Aun sigues enamorada de él… __ojala que se de cuenta pronto…"_ recordaba la morena

**-Bueno pasen…-**y al darse cuenta de que el capitán estaba detrás de él**- discúlpame Miyagi, pasa por favor… disfruta la fiesta…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La fiesta seguía avanzando y la gente comienza a conocerse entre ellos, como por ejemplo la prima de Sakuragi, pero primero debía ponerse al día con la cantante

**-Así que estás de vuelta, me alegra mucho****…-**y con un semblante triste**-no había tenido la oportunidad de decirte que lo siento mucho**

**-No te preocupes-**con una sonrisa**-son cosas que pasan-**con resignación

**-Pero mi primito se ve muy contento con tu regreso**

**-Yo me alegro mucho más, al estar al lado de Hana me pone muy feliz**

**-Ya veo… sigues igual que siempre-**y al ver gente desconocida**-muy bien…** **voy a conocer gente nueva-**y se aleja de la cantante

Y se acerca hacia la persona más próxima que tenía a mano, un chico de 1,98 de altura (N/A: algo debe haber crecido el chico ¿no?) y que su pariente más cercano podría ser un gorila

**-Hola**

**-Hola-**con algo de gravedad le responde, pero la joven no cesa en su intento de conversación

**-Me llamo Tokiko Sakuragi ¿y ****tú?**

Eso sorprendió al muchacho

**-¿Eres pariente de Hanamichi Sakuragi?**

**-Si, es mi primo-**y al verlo mejor**-ah, ahora te recuerdo, te había visto en una foto del equipo de Hanamichi-**sonriendo**-eras el capitán**

**-Si, mi nombre es Takenori Akagi**

**-Así que tú eres el famoso Gori**

"_¿Acaso me quedaré con ese apodo para siempre?"_ se quejaba mentalmente, además de no quedarle otra que aceptar

**-Si-**sin disimular su enojo

**-Veo que varios de esa foto están ****aquí, sobre todo ese guapo N° 11-**mirando a Rukawa, estando en el mismo lugar desde que entró en la casa**-yo estoy en tercero y supongo que tu también**

**-Si-**algo aburrido

**-¿Y sigues jugando?**

**-No, pero quiero volver hacerlo en la universidad**

**-Ah… que bien…-**solo eso le venia a la mente

Paso algunos segundos en que casi pasó un ovillo de ramas secas frente a ellos

**-Bueno…-**comienza a decir la chica**-veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar, así que mejor me voy-**Akagi la miró de reojo, ya que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle para saber como era. Por su parte la chica siguió su camino de conocer gente

Mientras tanto…

**-Mira Haruko-**venía feliz el pelirrojo**-te traje un refresco-**desde esa pequeña revelación, sentía que estaba un poco más cerca del corazón de la muchacha. Fuji y Matsui estaban muy animadas conversando con el resto del ejército

**-Gracias Hanamichi**

**-¿Y como la estás pasando?**

**-Muy bien, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto y vaya que es diferente a todas las que he ido**

**-¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz de haber ganado nuestro primer partido-**sabía que por el tema del basketball podía iniciar una conversación

**-Si, recuerdo que Namiya dijo que usáramos esta fiesta para ce****lebrar, supongo que estás listo para el próximo**

**-Claro, este genio siempre lo está**

**-Jejeje-**esa autoproclamación siempre la hacía reír**-¿siempre eres así?-**esa pregunta siempre se la había querido hacer

**-Eh… bueno…-**eso lo tomó por sorpresa**-yo… yo siempre soy así-**en realidad no sabía que contestar

**-Siempre te muestras seguro de ti mismo-**Hanamichi comienza a prestarle verdadera atención**-pero se que a veces no te sientes tan seguro, se que tienes miedo, aunque no lo demuestres...-**no creía que lo conociera tan bien**-si tienes algún problema, alguna duda…-**comienza a decir con timidez**-siempre puedes contar conmigo**

**-Eh…-**eso lo descolocó aún más**-gracias, pero a este talentoso jugador no le pasará eso, te le aseguro-**con una sonora risa

**-Lo sé, pero también a los talentosos necesitan de sus amigos-**eso lo hace sonrojarse hasta las orejas

**-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Estás bien con esto?-**le pregunta Yohei a la cantante, mirando hasta donde estaban Haruko y el comandante

**-Si, Hana se quiere ganar el corazón de Akagi, debe ser su amigo de verdad**

**-Eso lo sé, pero tú ¿Estás bien?**

**-Yo no importo, lo que me importa es que Hana sea feliz con la chica que le corresponda a sus sentimientos-**muy resuelta

**-¿No vas a luchar por él?**

**-Aun no, necesito ver si Akagi comienza a sentir algo por él, si es así, yo no me interpondré**

**-Pero sufrirás… ahora mismo estás sufriendo con ver esto-**al verle los ojos llenos de tristeza

**-No…-**tratando de esconder sus sentimientos con una sonrisa**-yo seré muy feliz, créeme… ahora tengo que poner más comida-**alejándose rápidamente _"Tengo que aparentar para que Hana sea feliz… eso es lo único que me importa… pero hoy tengo asegurarme que él será algún día correspondido…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Para Nanase ya no era útil esconderse en la cocina, llevaba una hora en la cocina

**-¿Que haces aquí?-**le preguntaba la cumpleañera cuando fue a buscar más comida

**-Nada-**le contesta fríamente, mejor dicho algo molesta

**-Lo siento…-**al sentir ese tono de voz

**-No… ****discúlpame a mi… es tu casa, es tu fiesta**

**-Ayúdame a llevar estas bandejas…-**con una sonrisa y la chica de anteojos accede, dejándolas en las mesas para que los invitados pudieran tomarlos**-gracias-**y se retira

**-Nanase…-**se le acerca Emi al verla llegar**-¿Donde estabas?**

**-En la cocina**

**-¿Todo este tiempo?-**la chica asiente

**-¿Y tu nu****evo amigo¿Que no estabas con él?**

**-Ahora está hablando con sus compañeros-**indicándolo, Nanase ve a Mitsui entre ellos**-ya veo porque te escondiste**

**-No me digas nada…-**algo fastidiada**-mejor voy a ver los libros, no los vi todos**

**-Nanase… espero que lo que planee funcione-**poniendo en práctica su idea, mientras la ve irse a la biblioteca

**-Me gustó mucho la forma en que ****enfrentaron el primer partido-**les comenta Akagi

**-Se ven que están en buen nivel-**menciona Kogure a Mitsui y Miyagi**-¿contra quien les toca en la segunda ronda?**

**-Con Takezono-**le dice el capitán secamente, los ex integrantes sintieron esa actitud, sobre todo Akagi

**-Miyagi…-**determinado a resolver todo este embrollo**-quiero hablar contigo a solas-**Mitsui y Kogure se alejan de ellos

Realmente Akagi no sabía como empezar. Aun sentía que tenía alguna obligación con el equipo, pero la conversación que tuvo con Kogure después del partido con Ryonan llega a su mente

Flash Back 

**-Él tiene grandes problemas, si es así, Miyagi tiene un gran obstáculo para poder conseguir un puesto en las nacionales, simplemente no creo que pueda con esto**

El chico de anteojos estaba un poco molesto con ese comentario

**-Entonces ¿Por qué lo dejaste como capitán? Pensé que lo habías dejado porque le tenías la confianza para que pudiera hacerse cargo del equipo-**tratando de lograr la serenidad necesaria para poder hablar con franqueza, Akagi mira con la cara desencajada a su compañero

**-Creí que era la mejor opción para hacerlo bien, pero me he equivocado**

**-Lo es, de eso estoy seguro, pero hay algo de ti que aun no quiere alejarse del equipo…-**esas palabras hacen que el joven de tercero se replantee algunas cosas que creía que había olvidado y el silencio se hizo entre ellos, un silencio que ambos necesitaban

Fin Flash Back

Su compañero de salón tenía razón, le había dejado al equipo a alguien en quien podía confiar, en alguien que podía equiparar su ambición de llegar a las nacionales y ganarlas, la respuesta era es que sin que Ayako se lo hubiera pedido, igual hubiera tratado de mediar en la crisis en la que estaba sumergido su antiguo equipo

**-N****o quise intervenir-**comienza a decir**-quiero decir…**

**-No diga nada…-**le corta el nuevo capitán. De alguna manera lo comprendía, dejar de hacer algo que lo había hecho por tanto tiempo**-se que aun siente parte del equipo y lo entiendo, pero ¿Por que renunció? Si no tenía confianza en mí ¿Por que me dejó a cargo el equipo?-**tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Akagi quedó de una pieza al escucharlo ni tampoco sabia que decirle

**-Quizás sea la costumbre, es algo que no puedo dejar tan fácil, es parte de mi vida****…-**reflexiona**-estuve en el equipo por dos años y medio, me juré a mi mismo que llevaría a Shohoku a las nacionales… quería ser campeón…-**Miyagi escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le estaba diciendo**-no es fácil de olvidar**

**-Nadie le está pidiendo que olvide****-**con un tono conciliador**-lo único que pido es que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo, por algo tengo la responsabilidad de llevar al equipo a las nacionales otra vez**

**-Así es, tengo que olvidar ese objetivo, ahora debo tener uno nuevo, llegar a Shintai y llegar a la selección-**y los dos capitanes cerraron el tema con un apretón de manos, pero Gori aun le quedaba algo que decirle**-Ayako no tiene la culpa, sólo estaba preocupada por ti…­-**dejando entrever que ya sabía sobre la renuncia de la asistente. Ryota, gracias a esas palabras, pudo ver la luz para aclarar de una vez por todas este asunto

Por otro lado, el otro superior se enteraba de las novedades

**-¿Renunció Ayako?-**sorprendido el chico de anteojos

**-Pero Miyagi no ha hablado con ella después de eso, se han evitado-**le responde Mitsui

**-Ese es un gran problema ¿no?**

**-No, Akagi lo ha hecho bien, Miyagi es quien la necesita, no sabe que hacer**

**-Lástima que cuando recién comienza, Miyagi haya tenido que pasar por esto**

**-Si…-**

**­­-Pero se que esto le ayudará a crecer como capitán, de eso estoy seguro-**dice Kogure con gran confianza, Mitsui asiente con la cabeza para girar su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde estaba la biblioteca. Lo primero que ve es la chica que estaba mirando detenidamente los libros que estaban ahí

**-****¿Conoces a la amiga de Matsuyama?-**le pregunta de repente

**-Si, era mi compañera de salón en Takeishi…-**y bastante picarón**-y tu conoces a la chica más salidora de Shohoku-**Kogure se sonroja

**-No es nada…-**riendo nerviosamente

**-Kimi ¿Me extrañaste?-**con su coquetería de siempre Emi**-ah hola… Mitsui ¿no?-**simulando que lo desconocía _"Que divertido es esto…"_

**-Si me llamo Mitsui**

**-¿Y?...-**mirando al chico de anteojos**-no me has respondido ¿Me extrañaste?-**acercándose peligrosamente a su cara

**-Jejejeeje-**es lo único que atina a decir

Viendo la situación el chico de la cicatriz se aleja de ellos

**-Mitsui…-**murmura Kogure pero Emi le dice

**-Déjalo…-**porque veía la dirección a la cual iba**-hazme ese favor-**_"Espero que Nanase lo aproveche…"_

**-Sigues con tus ****hábitos…-**le dice, Nanase sintió sus mejillas arder, pero no quería que darle la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas

**-Si, tiene unos excelentes libros-**simulando normalidad**-pero no creo que alguien como tu los haya leído alguna vez-**con un dejo de desprecio

**-Te ****sorprenderías…**

**-¿Ah sí? Sí, como no… alguien como tú, quien solo tiene en la cabeza el basketball no le interesaría**

**-Desde que recuerdo eres así**

**-¿Así como?**

**-Tan arisca y siempre de mal humor…-**reflexiona al evocar días pasados

**-Pues así soy yo y no cambiaré **

**-Quizás porque eres así, nunca me agradaste…-**dice sin pensar

Nanase resintió esas palabras, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, no quería llorar, aunque siempre lo había sabido, le dolía escucharlas de él

**-Tú tampoco****, ya te lo había dicho antes…-**con algo de enojo, disfrazando así su tristeza, aun estando en su posición, frente a la biblioteca

De alguna manera, al escucharla decir eso, sobre todo el tono que usó, Mitsui se arrepintió el haberle dicho que no le agradaba, aunque era cierto, sintió que no debía haberlo hecho de una manera tan brusca. Cuando se iba a disculpar, recién reparaba en la ropa que usaba, el lindo conjunto que le eligió Emi, un abrigado vestido gris y de bajo de él, una camiseta de algodón clara

"_Es muy bonita…"_ piensa de repente

**-No puede ser…-**eso alarmó al chico, pensaba que le había pasado algo malo**-tiene Paula de Isabel Allende-**con una gran alegría, haciéndola olvidar por un momento de la pena que sentía**-y en idioma original-**aun más contenta

El chico se sorprendió, no recordaba haberla visto en ese estado, de repente la chica se da cuenta, con una gran sonrisa, mostrando un poco de su verdadera personalidad

**-¿Lo has ****leído?-**le pregunta ingenuamente y para ambos se detiene el tiempo por un instante

**-No…-**respondiéndole

Nanase se da cuenta de había translucido un poco de su verdadero yo a la persona menos indicada según ella

**-A****puesto que ni siquiera conoces a la autora-**volviendo a la defensiva y rompiendo esa extraña atmósfera

**-Claro que no… no se nada de… de…-**no recordaba donde había escuchado ese nombre

**-****De literatura latinoamericana…-**de a poco sentía que tomaba de nuevo su armadura para protegerse de todo el mundo**-mejor me voy…-**dejando el libro y alejándose rápidamente, dejando a un Mitsui sintiéndose extrañado por esa actitud

"_No es posible que haya mostrado algo de mi…eso no debe suceder otra vez…"_ se reprendía mentalmente la chica _"…fue un error…"_

**-Amano ¿Te pasa algo?-**le pregunta Ayako al cruzarse con la chica de anteojos

**-Nada, no me pasa nada ¿y tú?-**tratando de cambiar de tema**-¿solucionaste tu problema?**

La chica de rizos mira instintivamente a Ryota

**-No**

**-¿Y que esperas? Puedes arreglarlo ahora-**la de rizos no sabe que decir**-se que tu puedes, es difícil estar al lado de la persona que quieres, no poder hablar con él-**mientras miraba a Mitsui, intuía que su problema tenía que ver con alguien importante para ella, sobre todo al ver como miraba al involucrado

**-¿Quien te dice que yo…?-**no quería terminar la frase

**-Vamos-**con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, en otro extremo del salón

**-¿Y no quiere****s hablar con Ayako?-**le pegunta el pelirrojo

**-No lo sé****…­-**aunque ya tenía una pista de como hacerlo

**-¿Acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas?**

**-Si, pero…-**aun dudaba**-no me atrevo**

-**Ryota…-**se le acerca la aludida**-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-**con algo de timidez, el chico del arete mira a su amigo _"Hazlo…"_, esa palabra la tenía escrita en la cara el pelirrojo

**-Esta bien****… ¿Hay un lugar en donde podemos hablar?**

**-Touko…-**le llamó el pelirrojo y la cantante responde mirándolo fijamente, ya que estaba cerca y ve que éste le indica a la pareja, la chica le indica una puerta de vidrio, que daba hacia el patio de la casa**-por ahí-**imitando lo mismo que la dueña de la casa. Los chicos se dirigen allí

**-¿Y de que querías hablarme?-**comienza el armador, cerrando la ventana corrediza

Ayako reúne todo el coraje que tiene para decir

**-****Discúlpame…**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Me tomé atribuciones que no me correspondían-**Miyagi escuchaba atentamente**-pero yo…-**de repente se detiene

**-¿Tu que?-**expectante

**-Yo… lo hice por el equipo-**no quería translucir (n/a: me gusta la palabra "translucido" :P) algo de sus sentimientos, de sus verdaderos sentimientos que ella ni siquiera entendía**-pero entendí que esa era tu responsabilidad y que yo no debí entrometerme **

**-Lo sé, se que lo hiciste por el equipo, solo querías el bien de Shohoku-**decía mirando el cielo**-además mi orgullo me cegó y no quería disculparte-**como una revisión de sus culpas**-me dejé llevar y no quise escucharte y lo hice porque creía que tenía la razón**

**-Y la tienes,**** pero yo no quería dejarte solo en esto-**y levantado la mano**-¿amigos de nuevo?-**el chico la estrecha

Flash Back

**-Ayako no tiene la culpa, sólo estaba preocupada por ti…­**

Fin Flash Back

**-Amigos-**mirándose fijamente

**-Muy bien Miyagi…-**gritaban desde la sala, los chicos lo miraban desde la ventana a todos los integrantes del equipo más los amigos de Sakuragi

**-¿Crees que vieron todo?-**algo tímido del chico

**-Creo que si-**mirando hacia otro lado, pero sin soltar el apretón de manos

**-Es mejor que entremos-**llevándola de la mano**-hace frío**

**-Si-**mirando su mano entrelazada con la de Miyagi**-pero creo que debes dejarme**

**-Ah… si-**soltándosela inmediatamente**-lo siento yo…**

**-No pasa nada-**con algo de sonrojo, pero el chico del arete no ve eso**-sigamos con la fiesta**

**-Que bueno que se arreglaron-**le comenta la cantante a sus amigos**-esa relación comienza de nuevo**

**-Claro que si, es lo mejor que puede suceder**

**-Y que mejor lugar que tu fiesta**

**-Bueno creo que yo solo di un empujoncito jejejeje-**al ver que las bebidas se acababan**-creo que iré a poner más comida**

**-Se ve muy feliz-**comenta Noma

**-Sí, eso es lo que quería, que todos disfrutaran de la fiesta que ****había preparado-**reflexiona Hanamichi**-eso es lo único que quiere**

"_Que bueno que se solucionó todo…" _pensaba con alegría adjuntar todas las botellas que había sacado del refrigerador, las necesarias para dejarlas en la mesa, con algo de esfuerzo, hasta llevarse todas hacia la mesa de la comida

**-¿Eh?-**mirando hacia un extremo de la mesa alejado de la luz**-feo durmiente…-**ve dos vasos vacíos y los llena de líquido y se lo lleva hacia él**-toma-**extendiéndosela, el chico estaba sorprendido, eso se notaba en sus ojos que estaban más abierto de lo normal**-¿no quieres?-**el chico la toma**-¿como lo estás pasando?-**no recibe una respuesta**-supongo que bien**

**-Si-**responde secamente

Touko se sorprendió con la respuesta

**-Gracias…-**y tratando de entablar conversación**-si tu ejército de admiradoras supieran que estas aquí, querrían quemar mi casa**

**-Humm-**solo eso sale de sus labios, la chica solo sonríe y nuevamente el silencio los envuelve, ambos mirando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, estando así por varios segundos

De repente, ella comienza a mirar su vaso como si fuera lo más interesante

**-¿Sabes algo feo durmiente?-**el chico sigue mirando fijamente lo que tenía al frente, tomando un sorbo de su refresco**-…aunque hayas venido porque te obligaron y que haya dicho que no vendrías…-**el muchacho estaba extrañamente expectante…**-…te estaba esperando…-**con mucha sinceridad, pero Rukawa no muestra ninguna emoción

**-Touko ¿Dónde está****s?-**se le oye a Takamiya**-¿Puedes traer más bocadillos?**

**-Si, ya voy-**alejándose de él**-disfruta de la fiesta-**le dice antes de irse a la vez que se acerca Ayako a su lado

**-****Vaya, creo que estás feliz Rukawa-**le menciona, mas él no dijo nada

La chica se dirigía a un grupo bastante grande, ya que el ejército estaba con Haruko, Fuji y Matsui

**-Mira Gordo, ya te**** los traje-**mostrándole la bandeja

**-Es que están deliciosos-**engulléndose varios bocadillos

**-¿Y como la están pasando chicas?**

**-Muy bien, tu fiesta es genial-**respondiendo la chica de coletas

**-¿Como lo estás pasando?-**le pregunta el pelirrojo

**-Bien, es una gran fiesta y ¿Cuantos años cumples?**

**-16 años **

**-¿Esos son tus padres?-**indicándole el portarretrato que tenia en la mesa de centro

**-Si-**tomándolo**-sus nombres son Tomoshige y Sara**

**-¿Tu madre es extranjera?-**le pregunta Matsui

**-Si, es americana, ****así que estos ojos verdes son reales, mi madre los tenía-**con una sonrisa

**-¿Y dó****nde están?-**pregunta ingenuamente Haruko

El ejército ya se estaba preocupando de que le estuvieran preguntando por sus padres y ya temían que le hicieran esa pregunta, así que cuando la oyeron a la asistente, la miraron con sorpresa

**-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-**pregunta

**-No… no es nada malo, es má****s, me preguntaba cuando lo iban a hacer**

De casualidad, toda la casa se ponía en silencio

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Si Hana, estoy segura-**y el sentir el silencio, se levanta para ponerse de pie**-mis padres fallecieron hace 6 meses…-**comienza a decir**-murieron en un accidente automovilístico-**con una sonrisa triste. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación, a esas alturas solos sus amigos y la dirección del instituto sabia de esta situación**-les rogaria que esto no saliera de aquí… **

Todo el mundo quedo asombrado por su entereza de la chica

**-Al terminar el año ****académico, pensábamos regresar, incluso esta casa…-**su tristeza se acentuaba aun más**-… íbamos a vivir aquí. Tuve la oportunidad de quedarme, pero preferí cumplir el deseo que teníamos los tres**

"_Es__o es, es la soledad que siento en esta casa…"_ pensaba Haruko, recordando esa sensación que tuvo cuando estuvo en su casa el domingo pasado _"Ella está sola, es simplemente admirable…"_ Ese mismo pensamiento cruzaba en la mente de los demás invitados, sobre todo Rukawa _"…y yo me lamentaba por una estupidez…"_ al recordar el mal estado que estuvo hace algunos días

Flash Back

**-Lo que no te mata te hace ****más fuerte…**

Fin Flash Back

"_Eso la hizo más fuerte… ahora lo entiendo todo…"_

**-Bueno…-**al sentir la lástima de todos, ella no quería que sintieran eso**-sigamos con la fiesta-**con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que siempre había mostrado a todo el mundo. De repente siente manos en sus hombros, aquellas pertenecían a sus amigos cuando se gira para verlos, mirándolos con los ojos acuosos, ponía todo su autocontrol para no demostrar la tristeza cuando hablaba de algo tan traumático. Tan ensimismada estaba que sintió una calidez que la rodeaba, eran los brazos de su querido amigo.

**-Estamos contigo ¿no?-**le susurra, haciendo que ella lo abrace más fuerte que nunca, como si su vida dependiera de ello _"…eres todo lo que necesito…"_ piensa con mucha fuerza

Rara vez Hanamichi demostraba algo de amabilidad frente a tanta gente, pero al ver a su amiga en ese estado, a punto de quebrarse, no pudo evitarlo

"_Es la como la otra vez…"_ recordaba el zorro, cuando los vio abrazarse cuando la insultó en la primera clase de reforzamiento

**-Estaba en lo cierto, a Namiya le gusta Sakuragi…-con** una sonrisa triunfante menciona Matsui a sus amigas, pero ve como Haruko no despegaba los ojos de esa escena**-¿Haruko?**

"_Quizás Matsui tenga razón…"_ piensa con tristeza

**-Touko ¿no rentaste un equipo de karaoke?-**le menciona Yohei para romper esa rara atmósfera

**-Claro…-**recordó algo de repente, despegándose lentamente del muchacho, quería seguir sintiendo esa especial calidez**-¿quien quiere cantar?-**la gente estaba asombrada**-vamos, ánimo**

**-Yo quiero cantar****…-**se levanta Haruko, despertando de sus reflexiones, entendiendo perfectamente la que quería hacer y también mira a sus amigas para que lo supieran

**-Yo quiero… cantar…-**le decía Matsui y sonrojándose un poco**-a pesar de que canto muy mal**

**-Muy bien-**le seguían sus compañeros de club y de a poco todos se empezaron a entusiasmarse con la idea

Al estar listo el equipo de música

**-¿Quien empieza?-**pregunta la cantante y todos la indicaron con la mirada**-ok**

I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)

I'm the morning I wake up (_Cuando me despierto)  
_Before I put on my makeup (_Antes de ponerme el maquillaje_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)  
While brushing my hair now (_Mientras me peino el cabello ahora_)  
And wondering which dress to wear now (_Y preguntandome que vestido usar ahora)  
_I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)

Touko cantaba esos versos con ánimo, moviéndose al son de la música, eran como si la letra tomara vida en su voz, además de olvidarse de todo, ese era su medio de escape de la realidad, pero como siempre, sin quitarle la vista a su querido pelirrojo, simplemente esta canción le decía implícitamente todo lo que sentía por él

Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
You'll stay in my heart (_Tu estarás en mi corazón_)  
And I will love you (_Y te amaré_)  
Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
We never will part (_Nunca nos separaremos_)  
Oh, how I'll love you (_Oh, como te amaré_)  
Together, together (_Juntos, juntos_)  
That's how it must be (_Así es como debe ser_)  
To live without you (_Vivir sin ti_)  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (_Eso solo rompería mi corazón_)

I run for the bus dear (_Corro hacia el bus, querido_)  
And on the ride (_Y en el camino_)  
I think of us dear (_Pienso en nosotros, amor_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti)  
_All through my work time (_Todo a través del mi tiempo de trabajo)  
_And all through my coffee break time (_Y todo a través de mi descanso_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)

Rukawa por fin se pudo ver claramente los sentimientos que tenía la cantante con respecto al do'aho. Sus sospechas habían comenzado desde ese primer abrazo que presenció entre ellos, ahora, al verla cantar mientras no quitaba la mirada de su compañero de equipo, se le confirmaron completamente… y al darse cuenta de eso… sintió que una extraña melancolía comenzaba a crecer en su corazón

Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
You'll stay in my heart (_Tu estarás en mi corazón_)  
And I will love you (_Y te amaré_)  
Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
We never will part (_Nunca nos separaremos_)  
Oh, how I'll love you (_Oh, como te amaré_)  
Together, together (_Juntos, juntos_)  
That's how it must be (_Así es como debe ser_)  
To live without you (_Vivir sin ti_)  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (_Eso solo rompería mi corazón_)

I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)  
I'll say a little prayer for you (_Diré una pequeña oración por ti_)

Haruko se sentía pequeña frente a ella, era bonita, encantadora, buena anfitriona, además de superar el duro golpe de la muerte de sus padres, realmente se sentía inferior, cualquier chico se enamoraría de ella, con mayot razón su amigo Hanamichi. Mientras la veía cantar, la asistente pensaba en eso, veía a su amigo, con la alegría pintada en su cara, sin duda le gustaba escucharla. Ella, que siempre fue una despistada de primera, quien nunca reconocía señales que para los demás eran obvias, quien de un tiempo a esta parte comenzó a ver las intenciones de Touko sino fuera por Matsui, estaba dándose cuenta de que la cantante sentía algo más por el pelirrojo _"¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? Hanamichi sería feliz teniendo alguien como ella a su lado… pero… ¿Por qué tengo miedo?"_ esas preguntas se le agolpaban en la cabeza y no tenían respuesta

Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
You'll stay in my heart (_Tu estarás en mi corazón_)  
And I will love you (_Y te amaré_)  
Forever and ever (_Por y para siempre_)  
We never will part (_Nunca nos separaremos_)  
Oh, how I'll love you (_Oh, como te amaré_)  
Together, together (_Juntos, juntos_)  
That's how it must be (_Así es como debe ser_)  
To live without you (_Vivir sin ti_)  
Would only mean heartbreak for me (_Eso solo rompería mi corazón_)

Todos la felicitaron, claro que con más animo sus amigos más cercanos y ella los miraba con una gran sonrisa, pero había algo en ella que cambió su pensamiento altruista para con la persona más importante en su vida después de que ella sintió ese cálido abrazo, la que la llevó a recordar todos esos instantes buenos y malos, cuando reían y cuando lloraban, todo eso, ella quería vivir siempre esos momentos "_Quiero sentir la calidez de Hana… quiero ser parte de su vida… para siempre…"_ y con este pensamiento supo que lucharía para lograr que la mirara de otra forma

FIN CAPITULO XXI

**Título:** I say a little prayer  
**Intérprete:** Diana King  
**Álbum:** La boda de mi mejor amigo  
**Traducción:** Abuelitnt

Pos, traté de actualizar antes de las fiestas de fin de año, como una especie de regalo de navidad de mi parte para ustedes, que han tenido la paciencia y el tiempo para leer mis locas ideas de un fic sin ninguna pretensión. Les agradezco mucho a los que me han leído, a lo que me están leyendo y a los que me leerán, dándome su apoyo, consejos e ideas, pero no se pudo, pero espero que lo disfruten y felices fiestas

Pero basta de palabras lloronas, como pueden ver, era como no, el cap se llama "Cumpleaños", y pudieron confirmar las sospechas que tenían sobre el pasado de Touko, además releyéndolo, sin querer me ha salido algo de Mary Sue (por no decir que bastante) pero en fin, a ustedes le gusta así ¿no?

Para el próximo, vendrán algunas sorpresas…

Y ahora lo que querían, los reviews contestados

**Masg:** ¿Dejarla de lado? Si este es el fic que me tiene mas contenta (además de esperar que termine el Príncipe del Tenis para terminar mi fic de esa historia, ya que la tengo muy botado) Los demás equipos también son importantes, como te dije, quiero hacerlo más cercano a la original (y quizás, algún día, Inoe sensei lo lee y se inspira para seguir con su historia jajajaj, yo y mi desvaríos) Que bueno que te guste Touko/Rukawa, pero te comprendo que no estés muy segura de que se quede con ella. Como tu esperas un cap, yo espero un review de tu parte y como puedes ver… si que pasaron cosas con el cumple de Touko

**Elena:** Claro, me demoro mucho, pero seguiré con ella hasta el final… como puedes ver Ryota y Ayako se arreglaron en esta fiesta. Perdón por los errores, es que cuando me reviso, me pongo media disléxica (y a pesar de que paso dos días revisándolo, no puedo evitar que se me pasen algunos errores jejejejeje)

**H23:** Gracias por el voto de confianza, se agradece

Y como ti también te gusta el desglose, así lo haré:

Rukawa y el equipo: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi solución para sus problemas, nadie puede salir solo del hoyo del que se encuentra. Gracias por la felicitación (Creo bordado es algo bueno, perdona que no estoy muy familiarizada con los modismos españoles :P)

Clases de refuerzo: Es que Hanamichi es medio tonto para el estudio aunque le cueste reconocerlo jejejejejeje

Partido y parafernalia del sorteo: gracias, no se me ocurría otra forma de hacerlo, aunque ves que me sirvió para algunas cosas

Shoyo, Ryonan y Kainan: Claro que si, sabes que trato de no alejarme demasiado del orginal. Con respecto a las menciones especiales

En Shoyo discrepo de tu opinión, yo creo que Fujima debe y quiere estar en la cancha, que quiere ser participe de los triunfos de su equipo estando con ellos

Ryonan, claro que Uchida debe fortalecerse físicamente y no dejare de lado a Mitsui por esa parte, tampoco debo hacerlo. Con respecto a Sendoh, si el interes por Hanamichi está creciendo, pero su interés por Rukawa sigue intacto (¿es mi imaginación o me lee medio yaoi?)

Ayy Kiyota, yo también creo que quiere venganza (si yo estuviera en otro mundo, oh si)

Parejas:

-Kogure/Emi: serán amigos, es cierto, también es verdad que es un arma de doble filo, pero más adelante verás que Emi necesita a Kogure más de lo que imaginaba

-Ryota/Ayako: en parte te doy la razón, temen ser heridos con su comportamiento, pero aun mantengo mi posición de que a Ryota debe dejar de lado su orgullo para poder escuchar a Ayako y como ves, tenias razón con su arreglo tras depre

-Hana/Haruko: Claro… ya está comenzando a quitarse las vendas de los ojos para ver a Hanamichi en estado puro. Esa pregunta también me la hago jejejejejeje

-Rukawa/Touko: Touko se animo a luchar por Hana, eso es bueno… la cosa entre ellos si esta avanzando, solo tienes que poner atención a ciertos detallitos que pongo jejejeje

Y por supuesto que necesito ayuda para los partidos, en los próximos días te mandare uno con lo que necesito y prometo no hacerlo tan largo

**Andrómeda** Gracias por el apoyo, tu y tu látigo siempre los tengo presente cuando lo escribo jejejeeje. Se que no tienes corazón pero que bueno que te gustó la escena de Rukawa y "la tipa esa" y como ves, cap al canto

**Shuls:** mi querida Shuls, ojala que te haya gustado la fiesta y las revelaciones de ésta y como puedes ver Touko no pudo dejarse abrarzar por Hana, dejando a la vista sus sentimientos a los demás, pero ya sabes quienes se dieron cuenta de este acto. Sobre las miraditas furibundas, te digo lo mismo que H23, solo tienes que poner atención a los detallitos que pongo, y encontrarás la respuesta de porque estaba enojado con ella releyendo el cap anterior. Te lo digo, tengo una idea sobre Hana y Touko… el avance de Mitsui y Nanase… pos ¿que te pareció?

**AescuplapX:** ¿Trama envolvente? No crei que fuera así, solo son ideas de una escritora de fanfic. Que bueno que te guste la historia y los OC que he colocado, los secundarios también son importantes, también quería que tuvieran una vida jejejejeje. Estoy de acuerdo que se me alargó algo el pasado de Touko pero como ves, tenía planeado hacerlo en su cumpleaños y si que eres observadora. Y ya viste el lado sensible del pelirrojo ¿Que te pareció?

Lo mismo para ti, Salud y suerte

PD: Espero no tardarme tanto y si lo hago, espero que tengas la paciencia de esperarme ¿La mejor historia del universo de SD? Jajajajaja como me gustaría pensarlo…


	22. Desafío

CAPITULO XXII: DESAFÍO

Haruko casi terminaba con el orden de las estadísticas de su equipo, no había alcanzado a terminarlo el sábado, tenía que tenerlo listo antes de la nueva ronda de partidos en el torneo estatal

**-¿Tan temprano estás aquí?-**se oye una voz en el gimnasio de la preparatoria

**-Hanamichi… hola-**con esa sonrisa que le encantaba al pelirrojo**-Pensé que el entrenamiento con Miyagi había terminado**

**-Si, eso ya terminó-**y con una cara de disgusto**-el gordito me dijo que tenía seguir entrenando**

**-Eso es bueno, tus progresos se van viendo mientras juegas, fuiste de mucha ayuda en el partido**

**-¿Lo crees?-**con mucha sorpresa

**-Si, tu dribleo es ****mejor cada día, ya sabes moverte en la cancha y lo mejor de todo, tus tapones son geniales-**con bastante alegría, eso sonrojó al pelirrojo

"_Ella me estaba poniendo atención…"_ piensa con mucha felicidad

**-Claro, es lo menos que se puede esperar de un genio como yo…-**riendo como un tonto, mientras que la chica lo mira con atención

**-Sabes…-**menciona en reflexión**-siempre me ha gustado esa arrogancia tuya**

**-¿Eh?-**deteniéndose inmediatamente

**-Aunque sabes que**** las cosas a veces no son fáciles, te tienes mucha confianza en lograr lo que quieres **

**-¿En… en serio? ¿Tu crees?-**bastante sorprendido con esa revelación

**-Si no, no serías tú…-**con una sincera sonrisa

Lejos de ellos, en las puertas del gimnasio se encontraba la cantante. Había llegado temprano porque tenía un ensayo de su club, quiso llegar antes para verlo y apoyarlo en su nuevo trauma con el feo durmiente, pero no se esperaba con lo que había visto

"_Están avanzando…"_ con una sonrisa triste

Pero desde la fiesta, al sentir ese cálido afecto de su amigo cuando la abrazó que no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de decirle lo que realmente sentía de verdad por él.

"_Debo pensar muy bien en lo que me dijo Yohei… __"_ Fingía felicidad por Hanamichi, pero ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar?...

Flash Back

Entre bromas y gritos comenzaron los quehaceres para que esa casa estuviera reluciente y para no tener nada que hacer el día domingo. Las tareas se estaban haciendo después de que todos los invitados se hubieran ido, el ejército decidió quedarse para ayudarle, repartiéndose las tareas

**-¡YO QUERÍA LA COCINA!-**se escuchaba desde la sala al gordo quejarse

**-Ya deja de hacer eso, si no, ****no terminaremos nunca-**se lamentaba Ookus

De repente se escuchó un golpe

**-No era necesario que hicieras eso Hanamichi**

**-Mejor cállate gordo y trabaja-**con una voz muy enojada el pelirrojo. La dueña de casa no quería dejar hiciera algo que pudiera lesionarlo, pero fue tanta la insistencia que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

**-Aun no se resigna-**menciona la cantante mientras lavaba los platos**-debió dolerle al pobrecito de Takamiya… que bueno que le dejé guardado algo**

**-Sabes como se pone con respecto a la comida, y extrañamente ahora que conoció tu mano para prepararla-**Touko hizo una mueca muy rara**-si… ríete si quieres, es probable…-**le menciona el subcomandante, tomando el siguiente plato limpio para secarlo y guardarlo en la lacena

**-Nah…**** no creo, me conformo con que a mí me guste**

**-¿Ni**** siquiera a Hanamichi?-**con mucha picardía, haciendo que Touko se sonrojara súbitamente, de alguna manera, la no presencia del susodicho le hacía algo más libre para expresar sus sentimientos

**-Si… a él también-**lavando otro plato y de la nada pregunta**-¿Se notó mucho?**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**aparentando no saber de lo que hablaba

**-Que le estaba cantando a Hana y respóndeme con sinceridad**

Yohei suspiró

**-SI… bastante obvio**** para nosotros que te conocemos **

**-¿Crees que Akagi también se dio cuenta?**

**-Ella aún no te conoce lo suficiente, pero si tenía esa rara expresión en el rostro cuando cantabas es probable que sí-**haciendo memoria de aquella escena

**-Ya veo****…-**deteniendo su labor**-pero cuando me abrazó y me apoyó cuando conté mi historia, en todo lo que podía pensar era en él, lo único que quiero es tenerlo cerca**

**-Así que decidiste luchar… ¿Y para que?-**ahora era Yohei quien para

**-¿A que te refieres con eso?-**la duda estaba escrita en la cara de la chica cuando miró a su interlocutor

**-****¿Quieres tenerlo a tu lado para no sentirte sola o para que ambos sean felices?-**con la determinación en la mirada

**-Yo…-**las palabras no le salían de su boca

**-Debes pensar muy bien lo que harás,**** en lo que sientes en este momento-**regresando a sus labores**-nos tienes a nosotros como compañía, como una familia, pero sé que aún debes sentirte sola a veces y no podemos llenar ese vacío, sino que alguien especial**

**-¿Alguien especial?-**mirando hacia el fregadero

**-¿Hanamichi es ese alguien especial?-**le pregunta seriamente Yohei**-sin mencionar si lo que está sintiendo Haruko se está convirtiendo en amor, debes tener eso en cuenta…**

Touko no tiene una respuesta frente al análisis del peliverde

Fin Flash Back

Había pasado todo el día de ayer pensando en las palabras de Yohei, ahora que lo decía, nunca se había puesto a meditar sobre eso. Se dice que la soledad no es una buena consejera y que nos hace cometer equivocaciones, no quería cometer un error tan grave que hiciera perder para siempre la amistad que los unía, sólo estaba segura de que le gustaba mucho y esa conversación le había hecho tambalear la decisión de luchar por su querido amigo

"_Es mejor trabajar_…" suspirando pesadamente y comenzando a caminar hacia el salón de música, forzándose a sonreír lo más natural posible, sin darse cuenta que pasaba al lado de Rukawa, quien se quedó mirándola por unos segundos

El zorro reanuda su camino hacia el lugar de encuentro con el do'aho, no tenía mucho ánimo, sin decir que no estaba ni ahí con esta obligación que le había impuesto el director Anzai

**-Rukawa…-**dijo sorprendida la asistente**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**balbuceando la pregunta, él no responde, caminando directamente hacia el pelirrojo. Este comportamiento molesta a Sakuragi, viendo como la chica se entristecía

**-Dile algo a Haruko idiota…-**ofuscado

**-Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo…-**eso es lo único que le sale de la boca

**-No pasa nada Hanamichi…-**tratando de calmar la furia del chico**-tengo que ir a estudiar física, Namiya va a repasar conceptos en el reforzamiento…-**y encaminándose hacia la salida con sus cosas**-nos vemos**

"_Espero haber traído el cuaderno…"_ ese pensamiento cruzó inesperadamente en la mente del muchacho de mirada fría acompañado con el semblante de tristeza de la cantante cuando habló de su pasado y además…

Flash Back

**-¿Sabes algo feo durmiente?****…aunque hayas venido porque te obligaron y que haya dicho que no vendrías…te estaba esperando…**

Fin Flash Back

El chico sacude fuertemente su cabeza, para poder concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente

**-Calentemos…-**comenzando a elongar sus brazos a un lado de la duela

**-Imbécil, ****espérame…-**estando solo con su peor enemigo, parecía un verdadero castigo _"¿En qué está pensando el gordito?" _Esa pregunta le venía la mente una otra vez desde que se le anunció_ "¿Cuál será el objetivo de todo esto?" _Recordaba lo que le había dicho el buda de cabellos blancos, que tenia que observar al inepto del zorro para mejorar y ser un rival temible para cualquiera, había preferido cualquier otro método, cualquier otro sacrificio con tal de no aprender de él

Flash Back

Estaba un poco cansado, el entrenamiento, los estudios y el reforzamiento lo sobrepasaban de alguna manera. Por lo menos las enseñanzas de Touko lo hicieron olvidar de la propuesta, o mejor dicho, de la obligación que le había impuesto el gordito. Con eso en mente llegaba a casa para cenar

**-Bienvenido hijo…-**su tía Megumi lo saluda desde la cocina**-te hice tu platillo favorito-**muy alegre**-Tokiko, baja y pone la mesa**

**-Ya voy mamá…-**se oye desde arriba

Su tío Seichiro estaba leyendo el diario, todos se habían acostumbrado a estar todos juntos a cenar y el último era Hanamichi. Su pariente notó que estaba algo extraño

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**inmediatamente le pregunta

**-Nada tío, no es nada-**con algo de fastidio

**-No me engañas, te ****conozco bien, puedes confiar en mí**

No quería demostrarle que algo le molestaba en su nuevo club, sabía que ellos estaban felices de que él haya encontrado una meta y lo demostraba contándoles a todos sus progresos cuando se reunían, no querían que se preocuparan de que volviera a las andadas

**-En serio tío, no es nada**

**-¿Algo pasó**** en la escuela?-**tratando de adivinar, él lo niega**-ah ¿Entonces fue en tu club?-**odiaba que su tío lo conociera tan bien, así que trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo

**-¿De que estas hablando?-**con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Creo que tengo razón, a ver, ****cuéntame-**poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su sobrino

**-En serio, no es nada…-**aun tratando de negarlo

**-Eres muy obvio…creo que debes rendirte…**** jejejeje**

**-Está bien… es sobre una propuesta-**algo cohibido

**-****¿Qué propuesta?-**Y Hanamichi le cuenta lo sucedido ese día con mucha molestia, para que su tío le termine diciendo**-¿Y que tiene de malo?**

**-Es que…-**tratando de calmar su ira**-no es justo para alguien como yo tenga depender de mi peor enemigo**

**-¿Cómo que alguien como tú****?**

**-Un genio**

**-Jejejeje-**siempre reía cuando su sobrino se autoproclamaba así**-sabes mejor que yo que aun te falta mucho para llegar a decir eso**

**-¿Qué me aconsejas?-**sabia que para estas cosas su tío era bastante sabio

**-Creo que debes ver esto como una oportunidad, ****aprenderás muchas cosas que con Miyagi y por lo que me has contado, ese chico es muy hábil **

**-Pero yo soy mejor **

**-Pero con el entrenamiento adecuado. Nadie nace sabiendo, ni tu ni él, apuesto que tuvo que esforzarse mucho para desarrollar su talento-**a Hanamichi inmediatamente le vino a la mente la cantidad de veces que practicaba los tiros fuera de la zona**-Y tú no eres la excepción**

**-Supongo que cosas parecidas te han**** aconsejado tus amigos-**Megumi irrumpe en la conversación de sus parientes después de haberlos escuchado atentamente

**-Si tí****a, Yohei ya me lo había dicho antes**

**-Y tú**** ¿Qué deseas?-**le pregunta su tío**-¿realmente quieres entrenar con ese chico?**

**-Yo deseo****…-**pensando detenidamente**-yo deseo ser respetado como un jugador de temer, especialmente del kitsune**

**-¿Y que necesitas para lograrlo?**

**-Entrenar y esforzarme mucho**

**-Si quieres que ese deseo se cumpla, debes aceptarla, para que él se de cuenta lo mucho que has crecido como jugador**-con una amable y compresiva sonrisa**-¿no lo crees?**

Era una bendición que sus tíos lo hubieran aceptado después de su padre, con todo lo que involucraba tener a alguien de su fama y carácter, realmente era muy feliz después de haber llegado ahí

**-Papá hubiera dicho lo mi****smo-**sonriéndose para sí

**-Entonces… vamos a cenar-**lo invita su tía

Fin Flash Back

"_Un sacrificio que debo hacer para ser respetado y ser el mejor__…"_ mientras miraba la espalda de su compañero, el zorro sintió que estaba siendo observado detenidamente y expresó su molestia frunciendo tenuemente el ceño, Sakuragi sentía que le preguntaba _"¿Qué me miras tanto?"_

**-Nada… idiota… solo pensaba…-**diciéndose esto mas para si mismo

Después de este pequeño incidente, el silencio volvió a reinar y el precalentamiento se volvió algo incómodo, para Hanamichi prefería estar peleando para que se fuera esa rara atmosfera _"Solo será por un tiempo, debo aguantarlo, nada más…"_

Por su parte Rukawa, lo agradecía estar con toda su alma, es como si estuviera en uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos ya que siempre lo hacía sólo, lo único que se sentía en el ambiente era él, sus jadeos y el bote de su balón. En su mente aun trataba de dimensionar, tomarle el peso de la necesidad de entrenar con el do'aho, después de darle muchas darles vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que era necesario ampliar su sentido de la cooperación de equipo, pero cualquiera era mejor que Sakuragi.

Estaba conciente de todo pero ¿Por qué con el do'aho? Y el miedo que le infundía el buda de los cabellos blancos si se llegaba a oponer, aunque sea un poco, no ayudaba mucho a la nueva situación que le presentaba, ya Anzai se lo había dicho

Flash Back

Era el día domingo, era su última oportunidad de convencer al entrenador para que desistiera de su "loca" idea de entrenar con su enemigo natural. Había días en que lo aceptaba y se resignaba, pero después de pensarlo mucho y quemarse los sesos en eso, decidió a su casa.

**-Entiendo que lo haga por el do'aho, aún necesita pulirse, pero yo no lo necesito-**con su habitual frialdad

**-Te equivocas rotundamente, tú también lo necesitas-**le responde serenamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de su té recién preparado por su esposa

**-¿Para qué? Si es por jugar en equipo, lo hago mejor con Mitsui y Miyagi**

**-¿Realmente necesitas saber la razón?**

**-Sí-**con esa misma decisión que tuvo cuando le prometió ser el N° 1 de Japón

El gordito suspira y deja la taza al frente de él

**-Está bien, te lo contaré… en un entrenamiento durante el torneo estatal, vi algo que nunca pensé ver-**Rukawa comenzaba a intrigarse**-vi a una pareja que puede llegar a ser la mejor en Japón, que puede ser la mejor base para cualquier equipo que quiera ganar y que incluso puede revolucionar el mundo del basketball…**

**-¿Sakuragi y yo?-**era indiferencia mezclada con incredulidad

El hombre comienza repasar ese momento en su mente

**-Si… vi en ustedes una gran comunicación que no cualquiera tiene, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias-**y mirando intensamente**-¿Tienes miedo que te supere?**

El joven permanecía impávido frente a la pregunta

**-Siempre he sabido que tiene una gran capac****idad física para el basketball-**comienza a relatar tranquilamente, recordando la primera vez que lo vio, haciendo el ridículo con una clavada**-al comienzo pensaba como el superior Akagi, que el basketball no lo tomaba en serio, solo un juego para poder conquistar una chica y poder lucirse en frente de los demás, por eso no le tomé atención-**y algo de miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su tono de voz**-pero al verlo crecer como jugador y que empezaba trabajar por su propia voluntad… **

**-Lo entiendo-**diciéndolo con mucha comprensión**-Shohoku necesita que su pilar este fuerte y Sakuragi aún le falta mucho, por lo menos esa parte la entiendes, pero te lo repito, tú también lo necesitas**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Necesitas a alguien casi tan hábil como tú… no es por subestimar a Mitsui y a Miyagi, pero creo que ellos no son aptos para jugar contigo, no pueden llevar tu ritmo de juego, supongo que a veces se te ocurren jugadas que no puedes llevarlas a cabo porque ellos no pueden seguirte**

El joven se asombra por la capacidad de análisis de la persona que tenía al frente

**-¿Y cree que Sakuragi sea esa persona?**

**-Sabes tan bien como yo de lo que es capaz de hacer y de lograr, necesitas que él crezca para que tú también lo hagas y la única forma es que te observe**

**-¿Se lo ha dicho antes?**

**-Sí, lo sabe y aun creo que no lo acepta-**con una suave sonrisa**-necesitas confiar en alguien para poder mostrar todo tu potencial-**viéndolo fijamente**-ya has comenzado a hacerlo con tu equipo, también necesitas hacerlo con él-**tratando de asimilar lo dicho por su entrenador.

Fin Flash Back

**-Buenos d****ías…-**se presentaba el director Anzai al abrir la puerta del gimnasio, abrigado hasta el cuello con una gruesa bufanda y un abrigo que llegaba hasta la cintura, cubriendo su tremenda humanidad

**-Hola gordito…-**saluda alegremente Hanamichi, sin mencionar que se sentía aliviado de que hubiera alguien más

**-Buenos días-**menciona como siempre el kitsune

**-Veo que ****ya comenzaron a precalentar…-**con una calma en la que se translucía autoridad

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Emi no había visto a Nanase desde la fiesta ni tampoco le había respondido sus llamadas todo el día de ayer

**-Parece que no me has disculpado todavía…-**suspiraba cansada caminando lentamente hacia la escuela**-si sabes que lo hice por tu bien… espero que la conversación que tuvimos te sirva para algo… para despertar…**

Flash Back

Las tres nuevas amigas decidieron irse juntas a su casa, por cosas del destino tenías el mismo camino para poder llegar a sus hogares, se entretenían hablando de cosas de la fiesta, de lo bien que lo habían pasado, de la historia de la cantante y de los buenos resultados que había logrado una de ellas

**-Gracias Amano por darme fuerza**

**-¿De que estás hablando?-**pregunta desconcertada la joven de anteojos

**-Porque necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito para poder resolver mi problema**

**-¿Así que ya lo resolviste?-**le pregunta muy contenta Emi

**-Sí**

**-¿Y regresarás al equipo?**

**-No lo sé Matsuyama, el problema está resuelto, pero creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso**

**-Espero que tomes una buena decisión, cualquiera que sea te apoyaremos-**termina diciendo Nanase

Ayako estaba muy contenta de haber encontrados a dos personas que la afirmaban en sus decisiones sinceramente

**-Bueno está es mi casa… gracias por acompañarme-**les sonríe cordialmente al pararse en la casa de la chica

**-Nah… no te preocupes, nosotras también vamos yendo, nos vemos-**se despide con alegría la morena

**-Nos vemos-**se despide la de rizos

**-¿Así que ayudaste a Ayako con su problema?-**pregunta Emi, pero no recibía respuesta, agradecía que estuvieran un poco lejos de la casa de su nueva amiga

**-No te perdonaré lo que me hiciste hoy-**con una furia poco vista hacia su amiga

**-Nanase, sólo quería darte una oportunidad y el tiempo se acaba-**reconociendo inmediatamente sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta con ella y el chico de la cicatriz _"Estás de enojada de verdad…" _piensa de repente

**-Te dije que ya no lo intentaría**

Emi había aguantado mucho esta situación, la había visto sufrir por la integridad del chico que amaba, pero ya estaba realmente harta de su actitud conformista

**-¿Sabes qu****é? ¿Cómo te atreves a darle consejos a Ayako cuando tú misma no puedes resolver tus problemas?-**en un tono de voz que rara vez utilizaba, el de seriedad

**-Yo no hice nada-**como si estuviera hablando con una extraña

**-Aunque**** lo hubieras hecho, tú no eres la más indicada para poder dar consejos**

**-¿Y que me dices tú? ¿La chica más salidora del instituto Shohoku?**

**-Sabes muy bien porque lo hago**

**-Prefiero no hacer nada**

**-Por lo menos yo hago algo, tomo los riesgos y cometo errores, río y lloro, me pongo contenta y me pongo triste, por lo menos se lo que se siente, pero tú no, solo te conformas con mirar de lejos a Mitsui**

**-Es lo único que puedo hacer**

**-No…. Sabes muy bien que no es así, siempre has tenido la oportunidad de acercártele, incluso mucho antes de conocerme, pero nunca has tenido el valor y sabes por que, porque tienes miedo a sufrir, a que te rechace y para peor… **

**-Tú no puedes saber eso**

**-Tú lo sabes… siempre lo has sabido-**la de anteojos la mira con ira contenida**-no sabes si él te rechazará si no tomas riesgos, no temas a sentir, porque si no lo intentas, será muy tarde**

**-Ya no quiero pensar en esto**

**-Pero tienes que, es tu vida, son tus sentimientos por Dios, haz algo, ya no aguanto verte así cada vez que te encuentras con él**

**-Ya no tengo porque escucharte-**mientras se encamina más rápido a su casa

**-Nanase, espera por favor… escúchame-**mirando como se alejaba

Fin Flash Back

"_Nanase, por favor piensa en lo que te dije…"_ mientras miraba al cielo con nubes… _"Deja de tener miedo…"_

**-Se te ve muy triste **

**-¿Eh?-**y se gira inmediatamente para encontrarse con nuevo amigo**-Kimi…-**e inmediatamente se le ilumina el rostro**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Creo que mejor que tú ¿Por qué estás triste?**

Matsuyama se sorprende tanto que su talante coqueto se desbarata

**-Eh… bueno… solo quería ayudar a una amiga y creo que me salió todo mal**

**-¿Estás segura de eso?**

**-Creo que si y por eso no me ha hablado durante todo el fin de semana**

**-A lo mejor considera que te metiste demasiado en su vida**

**-Solo quería que ella tuviera valor, pero creo que tienes razón… yo no soy quien para hacerlo-**fijando sus ojos en el joven, que le corresponde

Kogure sentía que su comportamiento coqueto y avasallador que tenía con él y quizás con la mayoría de sus conquistas se había ido por ese momento a raíz de la preocupación que tenía por su amiga _"Quizás está mostrando algo de su verdadero yo…"_ y una expresión de alegría adorna su cara

Emi por su parte estaba sintiendo un apoyo que nunca había sentido, no, no era cierto, por lo menos no de un chico, era el apoyo de su amiga, de la única persona que había logrado eso, Nanase

"_Quizás sea mejor tenerlo como amigo…" _Una melancolía ensombrece su corazón _"Pero no puedo…"_ al mirarlo fijamente sonrojándose profundamente, cosa que hace que Kogure también tenga esa reacción, bajando la mirada…

**-No te preocupes… supongo que tuvo todo el fin de semana para poder pensar en lo que pasó-**dirigiéndose al frente, evitando que viera su reacción

**-Eso espero, realmente eso espero…-**ahora fijando su ojos en el suelo

**-Kogure…-**se escucha una voz a lo lejos, el muchacho se gira para ver quien es

**-Ayako… Hola-**la pareja se detiene para esperarla mientras se daban la vuelta para poder verla

**-No sabían que fueran tan cercanos jejeje-**menciona con cierta picardía la de cabello rizado, cosa que avergüenza a ambos, sobre todo a la chica

**-No… no digas eso-**dice Emi con una vergüenza que pocas veces había sentido en su vida**-solo hemos comenzado a ser amigos-**a sabiendas de los rumores que corrían sobre ella y el chico a su lado

**-Eh… bueno yo…-**Kogure estaba tan avergonzado como ella**-tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar-**haciendo lo mejor que puede para controlar los nervios, alejándose de las chicas

**-Vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo así****-**al verlo irse

**-Es cierto, lo conoces más que yo-**algo triste

**-****Pero es porque era la manager del equipo-**reconociendo el sentimiento de su afirmación**-sólo tienes que tienes que estar más tiempo con él-**y con algo seriedad**-Tú…-**deteniéndose al instante

**-¿Qué?-**la mira sorprendida

**-No… nada… no es importante-**con una sonrisa convincente _"Aun no es tiempo…"_**-¿Y Amano? ¿No ha llegado?-**girando por todos lados su cabeza para encontrarla

**-No… está enojada conmigo**

**-Que raro… no lo noté cuando fueron a dejarme a mi casa-**comenzando a encaminarse hacia el edificio de la escuela

**-Es que Nanase actúa muy bien**_**-**__"Se ganaría un premio por la manera que trata al chico que quiere…"_

**-****¿Y por qué está enojada contigo?**

La morena se puso algo tensa, no quería ser grosera o brusca con su nueva amiga, tenía que pensar muy bien sus palabras

**-Eso es algo que no debo contarte****…-**suspirando pesadamente**-solo esa cabeza hueca de Nanase puede hacerlo**

**-Muy bien, esperaré****-**y viendo el gesto un poco descompuesto de su compañera­**-… y no tienes que ponerte así, no esperaba que me dijeras algo**

**-Tranquila, le caes bien, creo que te contará****…-**recuperando su habitual actitud

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La mañana seguía avanzando, Anzai los observaba como sus pupilos corrían alrededor de la duela, terminando con el precalentamiento, mirando detenidamente la expresión de cada uno. Por una parte, Sakuragi era un manojo de nervios, daba gracias a Dios que el joven pelirrojo no se haya lesionado por lo tenso que estaba, vio que estaba intranquilo, presionado, sus ganas de bromear que siempre estaba presente en los entrenamientos, esas ganas de fingir que era un genio ya no estaban, por otra aunque la careta del zorro seguía inmóvil, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que su mente estaba ida y que nada le importara, solo su amado basketball, el buda de cabellos blancos era de los pocos que lograban identificar sus verdaderos estados de ánimo y emociones, sabía que estaba igual o más incómodo que su compañero.

"_Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar…"_ una sonrisa aflora con ese pensamiento

**-Ha sido suficiente-**imponiéndose nuevamente al silencio imperante en el gimnasio**-ahora quiero que practiquen pases**

Ambos muchachos se detuvieron lentamente para colocarse uno frente al otro. Sakuragi tenía el balón para poder comenzar. Mirándose fijamente, la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, prácticamente se podía sentir los rayos que se manifestaban el uno contra otro, ambos se sentían incómodos, ambos se sentían el rechazo recíproco que se profesaban

"_Un sacrificio para poder llegar más lejos…"_ ese mantra se repetía Sakuragi en su mente

"_Aprender a confiar…"_ tratando de dimensionar la razón de Anzai para entrenar con el pelirrojo

Esta guerra comenzaba y Sakuragi daba el primer paso lanzando el balón con fuerza hacia su compañero zorruno, Rukawa sentía el inicio de los fuegos, apretando fuertemente el balón y lanzándolo con más fuerza que su compañero. Así comenzaba la batalla, cada uno de los oponentes lanzaba con más fuerza, cada vez, cada retrocediendo un poco centímetros hacia atrás

**-¿Aún no te cansas kitsune****?-**Sakuragi rompe el silencio, Rukawa solo lo mira con algo de desprecio pasado unos 5 minutos**-parece que no jejejeje**

**-Cállate…-**murmura entre dientes

"_Buena forma de determinar quien va a mandar…"_ Anzai quería ver hasta donde podían llegar. De pronto un golpe retumba en el gimnasio

**-****¡Auch! ¡Ten cuidado imbécil!-**sobándose el lugar en donde la pelota golpeó la cabeza**-Ahora verás…-**tomándolo de manera tal que está listo para lanzárselo como un jugador de baseball, pero falla lamentablemente, Rukawa sólo tenía que moverse a un lado. Hanamichi sólo se pone más furioso**-al diablo con las buenas intenciones…-**se había hecho el propósito de tolerarlo lo más posible, pero era suficiente. Para sacarse esa rabia contenida fue hacia la bodega y arrastrando la cesta de los balones, comienza con los misiles, es decir, balonazos**-¡TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS RUKAWA!**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**-La fiesta de Touko estuvo fantástica-**Noma lo menciona mientras que el resto del ejército se dirigía a la escuela**-sus compañeras de club eran preciosas y muy agradables**

**-Pero lo peor es que tuvimos que ayudarla a ordenar-**se quejaba Takamiya

**-Pero eso no importa**** gordo, el conocer chicas si que lo compensa y Touko te dio casi toda la comida que sobró**

**-Que estaba realmente deliciosa-**con una sonrisa de mucha satisfacción

**-La gran sorpresa de todo fue que Rukawa haya venido-**Ookus termina por decir

**-No pensé que le tomara la palabra, pero realmente no lo entiendo ¿Para que vino si no la soporta?**

**-Nadie sabe lo que piensa…-**se menciona despreocupadamente**-para lo que nos importa Noma**

**-Tienes razón…-**reflexiona el de bigotes

Todos comentaban lo que había sido el cumpleaños de su amiga, estaban contentos de que todos haya salido bien, pero por sobretodo para ella, sin embargo…

**-No pensé que ella revelaría lo que le pasó a sus padres****-**menciona el rubio

**-****Si no hubiera sido por la pregunta de Haruko, nadie se hubiera enterado**

**-Todos se estaban preguntando que había pasado a sus padres, todo mi salón se estaba preguntando y ninguno tenía el valor de preguntarle**

**-¿En serio Takamiya?-**el aludido asiente

Yohei toma la palabra

**-Creo que Touko se sintió más aliviada de que se supiera su secreto, pronto se estaría sintiendo presionada**

**-Yo pensé que era suficiente con nosotros**

**-Somos sus amigos Noma, pero su mundo puede expandirse, conocer y aprender de otros**

**-Ay Yohei, parece que estás leyendo mucho shoujo manga**

**-Ya cállate­­-**responde con bastante enfado

**-No se si lo notaron, pero**** cuando Touko prácticamente le cantó a Hanamichi, Haruko se veía muy incómoda**

**-¿También te diste cuenta gordo?-**con bastante entusiasmo le sigue la corriente Noma**-Oh nuestro comandante tiene esperanzas**

**-Esto se pone cada vez más bueno, mejor que un dorama jejeje**

**-Deberíamos buscarnos una vida-**menciona el rubio con algo de fastidio**-me recuerda lo que me dijiste hace algún tiempo Yohei-**dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el subcomandante

El de cabello verde se detiene, mirando al rubio, tratando de recordar esas palabras

**-Quizás tengas razón****-**con algo de diversión

**-¿Y qué te dijo**** Ookus?-**pregunta intrigado Takamiya

**-Que deberíamos buscar algo que hacer, ya que Hanamichi lo encontró, nosotros también deberíamos hacerlo**

Los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros

**-****Ahora que lo dices… a veces suelo tener algo de envidia de él, encontró un sueño y por lo menos yo aun no lo he encontrado-**reflexiona Noma**-¿y ustedes?-**todos niegan con la cabeza

**-Aún es muy temprano para pensar en eso****-**quitándole el peso al futuro el que tenía más presencia física de los cuarto­**-no tienes que preocuparte por pensar en ese tipo de cosas, aún somos de primero**

**-Pues el tiempo pasa rápido y cuando nos demos cuenta ya estaremos en tercero**

**-No seas pájaro de mal agüero Ookus**

**-Solo decía que tienes que tener eso en cuenta **

**-D****eberías disfrutar los años de preparatoria-**con algo de apatía frente al lejano futuro que se avecinaba**­-…como yo y no preocuparte de nada**

**-¿Preocuparme sólo de comer? No gracias…-**con bastante sorna le manifiesta

**-Si, sólo de comer…­oye…-**con el enfado marcado en su rostro antes de comience a arreglar sus cuentas a golpes**-espera y verás…**

**-Me gustaría quedarme así por siempre****-**dice el chico de cabello verde para evitar la guerra ente sus amigos, cosa que fue en vano**-pero también se que algún día nos vamos a separar y seguir nuestro camino-**con algo de tristeza en su voz

**-Quizás estando con ****Hanamichi, encontremos una vocación-**le responde el joven de bigotes

**-Eso sería mucha suerte, pero nosotros debemos encontrar nuestro propio destino, algo que hacer****-**le secunda el rubio, alejándose de las patadas que le lanzaba su amigo, el gordo

**-****Ojala que lo encontremos pronto y hablando de destino… tengo unas ganas de ver el enfrentamiento, digo, el entrenamiento-**menciona el gordo con bastante diversión, ya parando sus acciones para con su amigo, imaginándose una batalla entre un mono y un zorro. Para el ejército no era un secreto que ese día comenzaba el entrenamiento de su comandante con su peor enemigo**-Hubiera sido glorioso grabarlo en video**

**-Pero mi hermano no me prestó la cámara esta vez Takamiya**

**-Hanamichi quiere mejorar… creo…**

**-Lo sabemos Yohei, pero también conocemos el carácter de Hanamichi, quizás a esta hora ya le tiró el balón por la cabeza a Rukawa **

**-Parece que le tienes ****muy poca fe Noma-**algo molesto

**-No es eso, pero también debes reconocer que no tiene mucha paciencia, con cualquier cosa revienta****-**en tono de conciliación le responden al peliverde

**-Ookus no deja de tener razón-**termina de apoyar Noma

Yohei veía en su mente los pro y los contra del carácter de su amigo ¿Qué era lo más fuerte en el carácter de Hanamichi? ¿La poca paciencia o la tolerancia? Al reflexionar sobre la respuesta, una sonrisa aflora en su rostro

**-Su deseo de mejorarse a si mismo es más fuerte****…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Haruko se encaminaba desde el gimnasio hacia el salón, sus obligaciones como manager del equipo por la mañana habían terminado. El haberse encontrado con Hanamichi antes de clases la había puesto de buen ánimo, ni siquiera el desprecio que le hizo el chico que le gustaba había logrado aminorarlo.

Pasó el domingo en casa estudiando… o eso intentaba, algo la distraía constantemente… la fiesta de cantante _"Es increíble que ella esté sola… y yo fui la que prácticamente la obligó a contarlo todo…" _Se sentía muy culpable "… _debería disculparme…"_ Aunque había otra razón, una más poderosa que hacía que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia otro lugar, hacia otro momento, hacia otro instante…

Desde que terminó la fiesta de la cantante, el ver a la anfitriona cantándole a su amigo pelirrojo, el sentir ese miedo extraño… _"¿Qué tipo de miedo es?..."_ esa pregunta no la dejaba en paz, aún no podía determinar la naturaleza de ese miedo, pero esa mañana, con solo ver a su amigo en el gimnasio, hablándole de la manera que siempre lo había hablado desde que se conocieron, esa manera que nunca ha cambiando aunque alguien muy importante había regresado a su vida, sin darse cuenta la había puesto muy contenta

**-Él nunca cambiará conmigo…**

**-¡¡Haruko, Haruko!!-**Fuji y Matsui la llamaban desde afuera del gimnasio, la joven agita su mano en forma de saludo

**-¿Cómo están****?**

**-Bien-**la chica de coletas le responde**-el trabajo de manager es absorbente-**viéndola algo cansada y con un poco de sueño, además se fija en algo en su actitud**-estás más feliz que de costumbre**

**-¿Tú crees?-**atolondradamente pregunta

**-Si… tienes una sonrisa muy tonta**

**-Creo que nunca te la había visto-**le hace ver Fuji**-¿Acaso viste a Rukawa?**

"_¿Una sonrisa que nunca había tenido?"_ se queda pensando, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que era por Hanamichi y su encuentro matutino, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos nuevamente

**-¿Haruko? ¿Haruko? ¿Te pasa algo?-**moviéndole la mano la chica de cabello corto

**-¿Eh?-**responde desconcertada

**-¿Te pasa algo?**

**-No… nada Fuji**

**-Si, es cierto, te encontraste con Rukawa**

**-No Matsui…-**estaba realmente confundida, no sabía que responder**-quiero decir que si me encontré con él…**

Las amigas se miraron entre si con cara de sorpresa. Esa actitud le confirmó algo que estaban pensando desde la fiesta de Namiya y esa era la oportunidad

**-Supongo**** que estabas contenta cuando lo viste llegar a la fiesta-**empieza la de coletas

**-Si-**con una sonrisa triste

**-****Pero no se te ve muy feliz**

**-Eh… bueno…-**dudando de lo que iba decir a continuación**-claro que me puso contenta el haberlo visto…**

**-Pero se suponía que serí****as más efusiva, ni siquiera te le acercaste**

**-Si, estaba muy alejado, ****la pasó solo-**Fuji le secunda en ese comentario**-aunque la pasamos casi todo el tiempo con Sakuragi y sus amigos**

**-Yo me divertí mucho con ellos **

**-Así es…-**responde ausente Haruko, ya que estaba escuchando con atención a sus amigas, sin darse cuenta que les daba la razón

Frente a esas palabras Matsui tuvo la confianza necesaria para poder hacerle la siguiente pregunta

**-¿Ya estás convencida?-**en un tono serio

**-¿Convencida de que?****-**bastante extrañada por el cambio de tema tan brusco

**-De renunciar a Rukawa-**completándola

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en eso. Ya lo había decidido antes, rendirse con la estrella del equipo al ver que sólo tenía en mente el deporte que tanto amaba, pero aún no tenía el valor para enfrentarse a esa realidad. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, al poner atención a la conversación de sus amigas, regresando a esos momentos en la fiesta, en que la compañía de otras personas llenaba el vacío de un amor no correspondido, simplemente, sin darse cuenta… ya se había dado por vencida con ese muchacho

**-Aún no tengo respuesta para ****eso-**aun no queriendo reconocerlo

**-No mientas Haruko­-**le dice en tono amable la de cabello corto**­-te conocemos bien, será mejor que lo aceptes, así podrás seguir adelante**

A la asistente comenzaron a humedecerse los ojos antes esta revelación

**-Es que… solamente… no puedo rendirme así como así-**tratando de controlar sus sollozos**-ni siquiera lo he intentado…**

**-Pareces que no es necesario hacerlo, en lo único que piensa es en su futuro en el basketball y no hay espacio para nada más-**la de coletas la abraza fuertemente, prestándole un hombro para llorar

**-Dolerá pero se que eres fuerte Haruko… se que encontrarás a alguien más… además nos tienes a nosotras…-**Fuji se les acerca abrazándolas con mucha fuerza

**-Gracias… muchas gracias, no se que haría sin ustedes **

**-Pues nada…-**Matsui la hace sonreír con ese comentario

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_¿Cómo le estará yendo a ese par?"_ se preguntaba Miyagi mientras miraba la ventana en vez de mirar su libro de matemáticas. A pesar de que ya terminó a entrenar a Sakuragi, la costumbre de levantarse temprano había quedado impuesta en su rutina, además aprovechaba de repasar las materias que le había propuesto su tutor, mientras que sus compañeros comenzaban a llenar el aula

**-¿Qué haces Miyagi?-**alguien le habla desde una de las entradas

**-H****awaii…-**se sorprende**-estaba estudiando**

**-¿Estudiando?-**con una risilla**-eso me sorprende, tú nunca has sido alguien muy dedicado a los estudios**

**-No te burles-**advirtiendo esa actitud en las palabras

**-Solo digo la verdad-**con una sonrisa**-no te enojes ¿si?**

**-Está bien-**viendo unos papeles que ella traía**-supongo que tienes reunión en tu club**

**-****Si… son las pautas para la edición de esta semana, hay un completo reportaje de sus triunfos en el campeonato nacional-**mostrándoselo

Miyagi esperaba encontrarse con fotos de su equipo realizando jugadas, pero sólo se encontró con una extraña sorpresa

**-¿Por qué está lleno de fotos de Rukawa?-**ya era sabido por todos que la reportera del colegio, era una de las tantas admiradoras y enamoradas del zorro

**-Es que él es la estrella del equipo-**con los ojos llenos de corazones y frente a este hecho, el chico sonríe

**-No te había dado las gracias…-**suelta de repente**-… por averiguar lo que le había pasado y guardarlo en secreto-**eso incomodó a la chica, abriendo los ojos de par en par

**-Pues…-**el tartamudeo era un síntoma de su desconcierto**-pues de nada-**recuperando su compostura**-por lo menos ahora le se un secreto a mi amado Rukawa-**con una sonrisa. Miyagi le devuelve sus papeles a la vez que ella mira su reloj**-no me queda mucho tiempo, nos vemos después **

**-Nos vemos Hawaii-**la reportera apura el paso mientras se dejaba del salón _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ se preguntaba incesantemente al ver esa expresión de agradecimiento en el joven del arete, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente _"… no es nada, absolutamente nada…"_

**-Es mejor estudiar, sino no entenderé lo que Narita me enseñe hoy-**repasando la creación de una figura en un plano de coordenadas

**-Hola Ryota-**mientras escuchaba un gran estruendo producido por un bolso colocado de manera "poco sutil" a una mesa

**-Ah… hola Ayako…-**al reconocer su voz, observándola extrañado de su tono voz**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-¿A mi?-**algo irónica**-nada, no me pasa nada-**sacando su libros algo violenta

El chico tardó poco en adivinar la emoción dominante de la chica

**-¿Por qué estás enojada?**

**-No estoy enojada, solo tengo sueño, ayer no dormí bien**

"_Genial… hace poco__ habíamos arreglado nuestros problemas y ahora ¿Qué hice?"_

**-Está bien, no preguntaré nada-**rindiéndose y volviendo a sus libros

"_¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy comportando como niña, no debería importarme_…" Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta al ver que otra chica se llevaba bien con Ryota Miyagi?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Las afirmaciones y los buenos deseos del subcomandante se iban por el caño en ese mismo instante, la batalla había comenzado y tenía atisbos de recrudecer

**-Para ya… ****estamos perdiendo el tiempo-**le menciona mientras sorteaba las pelotas que se le dirigían

**-No me detendré hasta devolverte el golpe que me diste-**con furia tirándole los proyectiles.

De repente el zorro se detiene al mismo tiempo que el mono le tira un balón y deja que le de en la cabeza

**-¿Satisfecho?-**sin inmutarse por el golpe

**-Así no tiene gracia****…-**había herido su vanidad con esa acción**-aun tengo balones, sigue esquivándolos hasta que te de **

**-No sé que consigues con esto**

**-Que me la pagues, no me gusta que las cosas se me den fáciles **

**-No pensé que tu orgullo fuera tan grande**

**-Creo que es más grande que el tuyo-**con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia**-ya ha quedado demostrado**

El apático sabía por donde iba su compañero, no iba a ceder, quería terminar con esto lo antes posible

**-No caeré en tus provocaciones **

**-Ya lo has hecho antes-**recordando la pelea del gimnasio después del partido con Ryonan cuando lo indujo después de su partido uno a uno a golpearlo**-anda, muévete**

**-No**

**-Que lo hagas-**su enemigo seguía negando con la cabeza**-está bien, entonces si no quieres moverte, te golpearé hasta cansarme-**y se reinicia las hostilidades, los balones comenzaron a golpear en el cuerpo del joven de cabello moreno, el pelirrojo los arrojaba con fuerza**-vamos defiéndete, si no perderás este desafío conmigo-**su rival permanecía inmutable**-y yo seré mejor que tú, como siempre-**con una sonrisa digna de un genio

Las provocaciones seguían, al igual que los pelotazos, Hanamichi no se daba por vencido, esperaba que comenzara a moverse para que pueda sanar su orgullo herido, además de azuzarlo con insultos

**-¿Por qué ****aceptaste entrenar conmigo?-**le pregunta con su tono frío e indiferente y por primera vez queriendo esquivar uno de los misiles

**-Porque el gordito y Ryota me obligaron, al igual que tú**

**-Eso no es cierto-**mirándolo fijamente al vez que toma un balón lanzado por el pelirrojo

**-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo y se que responderás lo mismo que yo ¿no?-**sorprendido por la acción lo que causa una pausa entre ellos

El kitsune tenía que admitir que tenía razón

**-Entonces dime la verdad**

**-Lo haré si tú lo haces**

**-No tengo porque**

**-Bueno, yo tampoco-**Hanamichi se aprestaba a lanzar los últimos balones que le quedaban, pero no contaba que Rukawa haría lo mismo**-Vaya con que al fin te defiendes­**

**-No**** voy a seguir dejando que me golpees idiota**

**-Imbécil**

**-Aún no entiendo como sigues en este equipo-**le menciona mientras empezaba a evadirlos.

**-Porque soy bueno y t****ú no**

**-Eso es mentira**

**-Claro que no**

**-Te aprovechaste porque no estaba en forma­-**recordando la vez que le ganó en un partido de entrenamiento

**-¿Y ahora que si lo estás?****-**le responde con sorna

**-Seguro que te gano**

**-¿Ah si? Como no… ¿Cuándo aceptarás que soy un genio?**

**-Nunca**

**-Tendrás que hacerlo algún día-**con bastante burla

**-Ya te lo dije… nunca**

**-No sé como los demás te aguantan tal como eres**

**-Porque soy un aporte, no ****un lastre como tú**

**-Te odié tanto cuando te echaste la culpa por haber perdido con Kainan, no tenías derecho a tomar mi responsabilidad**

**-Porque realmente fui el culpable**

**-Eso es mentira y lo sabes tan bien como yo**

**-Yo también te odié cuando te hiciste el maduro al no golpearme antes de jugar con Ryonan…**

**-Porque realmente he madurado**

**-Mentiras**

**-Allá tu si me crees…**

Y así, el encuentro había recrudecido en violencia, cada uno de ellos se tiraban el balón con más fuerza y deseos de lastimar, cada uno de ellos diciéndose todo lo que se odiaban, todo lo que tenían dentro, todo lo que les faltaba por decir a su respectivo rival,

Estuvieron batallando hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos de tanto esquivar y lanzar, tirados en el suelo y respirando agitadamente

**­-Parece que ya tuvieron suficiente-**ambos chicos dirigieron sus ojos a la tranquila presencia del director Anzai, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo esto**-sí, así es… siento que la tensión ya se disipó­-**suspirando aliviado**-creo que necesitabas esto ¿no Sakuragi?-**mirando al pelirrojo, el chico solo mira para otro lado, a lo que el hombre sonríe con satisfacción y después gira su cabeza en dirección a Rukawa­**-y tú, aunque trataste de quedarte tranquilo, no lo aguantaste-**pero pronto dio cuenta que su oyente se había quedado dormido**-parece que podemos empezar de cero-**realmente esta primera sesión había sido un éxito

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El camino se hacía más difícil para Kaede Rukawa, nunca pensó que sería tanto, aunque debía reconocer que necesita esa especie de catarsis, de decirle todo lo que despreciaba de él, de lanzarle balones a quema ropa, había sido muy útil. Pudo sacarse todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, simplemente no aguantaría otro entrenamiento con una gran tensión en el ambiente _"¿Esto tenía planeado el entrenador? Ni quiso detenernos…"_ Esa pregunta había asaltado su cabeza pero no tenía idea de como comprobar o desmentir esa afirmación, fuera lo que fuera resultó muy bien para él, aunque quedo algo lastimado por recibir tantos balonazos por parte del do'aho, sin mencionar que había quedado exhausto después de toda esa guerra sin cuartel que se profesaban.

"_Recuperaré fuerzas mientras duermo en clases…"_ era su clásica solución a todo.

Llegando al salón, poco a poco se comienza a poblarse. Se sentaba en su puesto y se recostaba en su pupitre, cerrando los párpados lentamente hasta que oyó el sonido de un bolso posándose en una mesa cercana, para ser exacto la que estaba a su lado, gira su cabeza un poco y disimuladamente ve que es ella e inmediatamente recuerda su sonrisa triste cuando la vio irse del gimnasio

**-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Hana?-**se decía en voz alta. Le costó mucho concentrarse, tuvo que aguantar bastantes reprimendas del presidente de su club _"Estoy muy preocupada por ti…"_

Su cara siempre sonriente había bajado su tono, sin darse cuenta su mirada se dirige a su compañero de al lado, tenía unas ganas de preguntarle, su curiosidad rebasaba los límites.

La intranquilidad había vuelto inesperadamente a la mente de joven de mirada gélida, ella no tenía ni idea que la estaba observando fijamente, sentía que quería preguntarle algo _"Probablemente es algo sobre el do'aho…"._ Nunca se había detenido a pensar en esta situación, no sabía que hacer cuando ella en su fiesta le ofreció un vaso con gaseosa, sólo atinó a responder con monosílabos y/o sonidos guturales, su semblante no lo demostraba pero estaba sorprendido y a la vez intranquilo, en otras palabras, sentía que esa barrera que había entre ellos se estaba derrumbando poco a poco

"_Mejor no… le preguntaré a Hana…"_ La chica desiste de su acción _"Por lo menos vio a Akagi antes de que comenzara…"_ Se tira a su mesa_ "Akagi… ¿Qué hago? De alguna manera siento que se ha comenzado a acercar a él de otra forma, pero se que no es suficiente, a cualquier señal de interés del feo durmiente, ella lo dejará…"_ mientras lo tenía en la mira

**-¿Tu que sentirás en realidad?-**sin darse cuenta lo había mencionado en voz alta

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**una voz profunda le responde, sin duda el feo durmiente le había respondido

Touko simplemente se congela al verse descubierta, el chico le estaba sosteniendo la mirada

**-No… nada…-**mirando hacia otra parte, la chica sintió por primera vez intranquilidad con respecto a ese muchacho y para disimularlo toma sus apuntes y se pone a estudiar mientras que el chico vuelve a dormir en su mesa con la respuesta en su mente _"No lo sé…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

La primera hora había avanzado muy lento para mayoría del instituto, por supuesto, era la hora más difícil para poner atención a cualquier cosa que se le están enseñando y era un alivio que sonara el término que indicaba el fin del primer período

**-Vaya si que quedaste con bastantes heridas-**menciona Yohei mientras lo ojeaba con atención las banditas que tenía en el rostro su comandante

**-Esto no es nada, sabes muy ****bien que he pasado por peores-**le responde con seguridad

**-No creí que iba a terminar así-**sonriendo**-pensé que serías más tolerante con Rukawa**

**-Yo no puedo ser tolerante con ese imbécil-**en un tono enojado, pero para después cambiarlo a uno reflexivo**-pero de alguna manera sentía que necesitaba descargar toda esa rabia que tenía acumulada **

**­­-Rabia... ¿Contra quién?**

**-Contra el kitsune ¿Qué esperabas?**

**-Eh…-**no quería detenerse en lo que iba a decir**-bueno… es que sientes rabia por cualquier cosa…**

Un golpe se escuchó por todo el salón

**-Te lo mereces por burlarte de mí**

**-Auch…-**sobándose el lugar en dónde un chichón haría su aparición**-ni siquiera estando herido te detiene de golpearme-**de pronto su tono de voz se vuelve serio**­-Y al final ¿Qué conseguiste con eso?**

**-Sentirme más aliviado, no tienes idea de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo**

**-Supongo que ahora sí entrenarás en serio **

**-Claro que sí… aunque me moleste, tengo que seguir el consejo del gordito**

**-Se nota que hablaste con tu tío-**con una leve sonrisa

**-Él me convenció…-**muy contento

**-Tu tío siempre tiene razón…-**mientras hace un recorrido por el salón esperando a sus amigos del ejército**-¡Touko!-**menciona el peliverde al verla en el marco de la puerta

**-Hola-**y su sonrisa se ensancha al ver a su querido amigo sentado al lado del subcomandante**-Hola Hana**

**-Hola…-**sin ganas y con su cara llena de banditas

**-¿Qué te pasó?-**le pregunta espantada, acercándose inmediatamente a él

**-Nada, sólo recibí algunos balonazos**

**-Voy a matar a ese feo durmiente-**con una ira inusitada, olvidándose completamente del sigilo que había tenido con respecto a cualquier emoción que sentía por su amigo, Yohei se le quedó mirando

**-No te preocupes, también lo dejé bastante mal ¿No te fijaste?**

**-No… apenas le pongo atención en clase, ni siquiera le miro cuando tengo que despertarle-**muy despreocupada

**-¡Touko!-**bastante furioso

**-Ay… ya le pondré atención en la próxima hora-**tratando de controlarlo**-y bien, quitando eso ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?**

**-Nada, sólo nos dedicamos a lanzarnos balones**

**-¿Eso?**

**-Si… eso… aunque realmente no entiendo al gordito, no trató de separarnos-**comenta con bastante extrañeza

**-Es tu entrenador, debes confiar en lo que diga-**Yohei se lo menciona tranquilamente

**-¿Lo crees?-**el peliverde asiente

**-No te preocupes-**tocándole suavemente la cabeza la cantante**-se que todo lo que está haciendo es por el bien del equipo, por tu bien-**con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

**-Tienes razón Touko-**respondiéndole con el mismo gesto. Mirando hacia la puerta, reconoce a alguien**-Haruko…ven…-**saludándole con todo el entusiasmo

**-Hanamichi…-**se había mantenido al margen al verlo con sus amigos, pero al ver que la llamaba, encaminó sus pasos en dirección a ellos**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien-**pero nota las heridas de su amigo

**-¿Qué te pasó?**

**-Nada… no fue nada**

**-¿Fuiste a la enfermería?-**su voz denotaba inquietud

**-Si… no te preocupes, además estoy listo para entrenar en la tarde-**con su característica pose de tensai, y observándola bien, sobre todo sus ojos**-¿Estás triste? Parece que hubieras llorado**

La manager se sorprendió de sobremanera

**-No me pasa nada… solo son lágrimas que me salieron por lo****s bostezos de la primera clase, lenguaje-**tratando de ser lo más natural posible

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Si ¿Acaso a ustedes nunca les ha pasado?**

**-Jejejejeje… si tienes razón… lenguaje es muy aburrido…-**poniéndose como un niño

"_Nunca cambiará esa forma de ser…"_ piensa con mucha alegría

**-Ya me tengo que ir… mis amigas me están esperando-**despidiéndose**-nos vemos-**los tres amigos responden con el mismo gesto

**-Si que estás avanzando con Haruko, mira que viene que verte muy preocupada por ti-**en un tono bastante picarón le dice Yohei

**-No digas esas cosas…-**con un gran y notorio sonrojo poniéndose como una verdadera colegiala, a lo que la cantante sonríe con tristeza

**-¿Qué le pasó a Sakuragi?-**le pregunta Fuji, ya lejos del salón del pelirrojo

**-Me dijo que fueron unos balonazos**

**-Vaya, ese primer entrenamiento tuvo que haber estado durísimo**

**-Me imagino que si… Matsui**

**-¿Estás preocupada****?**

**-Claro, si se lesiona podría ser muy perjudicial para Shohoku, pero especialmente para él, no creo que soporte estar lejos de una cancha otra vez**

**-No me refiero a eso****-**mirándola fijamente

**-¿A quieres llegar con es****o Matsui?-**la manager se estaba dando cuenta que sus amigas comenzaban a tramar algo

**-Bueno, tenías una mirada muy rara cuando N****amiya le dedicó la canción en su fiesta…-**le menciona la chica de cabello corto**-y ahora cuando estaba con él en su salón…-**mientras se le apaga su voz

**-Solo qu****iero que Hanamchi sea feliz y creo que ella es una buena opción, si es que está enamorada de él**

**-No es si es que… estoy segura que así es****-**con bastante convicción dice la de coletas

**-Tú no sabes eso**

**-¿Y porque no se lo preguntas?**

**-Matsui… no debemos meternos en su vida-**Fuji estaba escandalizada con la propuesta

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-Lo que has oído… ****pregúntaselo-**con mucha decisión

La aludida sorprendió por la propuesta de su amiga

**-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?-**con una risita nerviosa**-seguro que es una broma-**Matsui la mira fijamente, dando a entender que hablaba en serio**-no estoy en posición de hacerlo, la amistad que siento por Hanamichi no me da ese derecho-**instalándose una mueca de seriedad al responder

**-Matsui no le insistas más…**** por favor-**tratando de apaciguar la tensión de las dos muchachas, especialmente deteniéndose en la figura de la chica de coletas con una rara expresión, como si le estuviera diciéndole "No más"

**-Está bien**** Fuji… no lo haré-**haciendo caso

**-Me alegro… no me gusta pelearme con algunas de ustedes****-**regresando a su habitual comportamiento

**-A mi tampoco…**

**-Si es así, voy al salón a buscar mi billetera para poder comprar algunas golosinas ¿Qué les parece?**

**-Está bien-**responden a coro mientras la ven irse

**-Matsui, te pasaste, realmente te pasaste****-**cuando ya estuvieron lejos del radio de escucha de su compañera

**-Es que Haruko no se ha dado cuenta **

**-Pero nosotras no debemos decirlo**

Matsui se acerca a una ventana

**-La apoyamos con R****ukawa, aún sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad-**dice después de aspirar una bocanada de aire fresco

**-Y debemos seguir haciéndolo****-**Fuji la sigue con ese movimiento**-ahora debe recuperarse para poder pensar claramente y poner en orden sus sentimientos, si la presionas en este momento, solo la confundirás **

**-Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo le tomará darse cuenta de lo ****siente en verdad-**con mucha angustia en su tono de voz

**-Lo sé, solo debemos esperar****… tranquila-**en modo de consuelo**-tenle confianza **

**-Eso no es justo para nadie y si no se apresura, Namiya lo conquistará y Har****uko se quedará sola**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El salón 3 de tercer año se respiraba un ambiente algo pesado mientras corría el tiempo, aún estaban sorprendidos del frío saludo de las chicas de más distinto carácter que hubieran conocido, Matsuyama y Amano ni siquiera se miraron cuando se les oyó decir un "Buenos días" sin tono de afabilidad que se dedicaban la una a la otra. Había permanecido en silencio ambas chicas, sin querer hablar de nada, inmersas en las lecciones del día, inmersas en sus notas, inmersas en sus libros, no se habían juntado para el descanso, como lo hacían todos los días… y todo porque una de ellas le había en el clavo a las emociones de la otra…

"_Se que lo hiciste por mi bien Emi…"_Ha pasado todo el día anterior y la mañana del siguiente pensando en las palabras de su amiga_ "… ella tiene razón… nunca he reunido el valor suficiente para acercarme a Mitsui… tomar el riesgo… no quiero sufrir…" _con ese pensamiento se coartaba a si misma para poder luchar, el miedo es una de las sensaciones inherentes al ser humano, la idea era vencerlo o por lo menos superarlo para poder seguir adelante. Había estado en una posición tan cómoda por tanto tiempo que había olvidado luchar por lo más importante

Siempre tenía éxito en cualquier cosa que se proponía, en especial todo lo referente a la literatura porque tenía la confianza necesaria, pero en el caso del amor, toda esa seguridad se le venía abajo solo por el hecho que la rechazara cuando se confesase. Su armadura, que la comenzó a construir desde que lo conoció, le servía para poder evitar cualquier acercamiento con Mitsui, eludiendo cualquier mal interpretación sobre su comportamiento con ella, ya que en la secundaria trataba a todas por igual. No quería sentirse especial, no quería elevar sus esperanzas más allá para no caer desde tan alto, llevaba tanto tiempo con esa muralla que comenzó ser parte de su carácter y que se comenzó a esparcirse con todas las personas que conocía, convirtiéndose en parte de ella. Nunca antes había deseado sacársela para ser libre y sentirse ligera, sentirse como era antes de conocer al chico de sus sueños _"... Emi tiene razón… si no lo hago ahora, me arrepentiré toda mi vida de no haberlo intentado…" _

**-Eso es…-**murmura lo suficientemente alto mientras terminaba "Martín Rivas" durante el descanso de la segunda hora, cerrando sonoramente el libro, encaminándose por el pasillo en busca de su amiga, hasta encontrarla junto con Ayako. Sin más la abrazó con mucha fuerza, susurrándole**-tienes razón… siempre la has tenido…**

Ambas chicas quedaron estupefactas frente a este proceder de la joven, sobre todo la morena

**­-Nanase… ¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunta tontamente

**-Lo siento…**

Ahora Matsuyama recordaba lo sucedido el día sábado

**-Tú tienes que disculparme, me metí demasiado en tu vida**

**-Pero lo hiciste porque me aprecias ¿no?**

**-Sí amiga, nunca olvides eso…-**una sonrisa aflora en sus labios

**-Claro que no…**

**-Me alegro mucho que se hayan arreglado sus problemas-**habla Ayako, rompiendo el abrazo de las amigas**-estaba muy preocupadas por ambas**

**-No tienes porque, nunca más pelearemos así ¿prometido Nanase?­-**ofreciéndole el meñique para hacer la promesa del "dedo chiquito" con mucha alegría

**-****No me hagas hacer esas cosas tan infantiles-**algo fastidiada

**-Por favor… no seas mala…-**comportándose como una niña**-supongo que no quieres darle una mala imagen a nuestra nueva amiga-**dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de rizos**-ella también estaba preocupada**

**-Está bien…-**responde a regañadientes, estrechado su meñique con el de Emi, prometiéndose nunca más pelear

La ex manager sonríe, pero de repente, al mirar con atención a la joven de anteojos, su gesto contento pasa a uno de incredulidad

­**-Si… ahora estoy segura… eres tú…­**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-**pregunta extrañada Matsuyama

**­-Amano…-**pensando muy bien sus palabras para evitar cualquier altercado con ella­**-tu ibas a todos los partidos de Shohoku del torneo pasado**

Nanase no sabía dónde meterse, no podía dar ningún indicio de su presencia

**-Jajajaja… ¿Yo? ¿I****r a un aburrido partido de basketball? Nunca-**tratando de parecer segura, sin embargo no le resultó del todo convincente.

Ayako estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo y esa rara actitud cuando le respondió, le confirmaba aún más sus sospechas

**-No es raro que cualquiera vaya, llegaba personas que no**** estaban interesadas en el basketball, pero si a apoyar a sus equipos-**muy tranquila

**-****Ehm… quizás fuimos… ahora recuerdo que hacia las finales de algún campeonato, todo nuestro salón se puso de acuerdo en ir a apoyarlos-**le menciona Emi tratando de sacar a su amiga del aprieto**-quizás ahí la viste… jejeje**

Ayako tenía muy desarrollada la bien llamada "intuición femenina"

**­-No…­-**mirándolas a ambas en forma acusadora**­-la mayoría de los partidos eran en hora de clases… estoy segura de haberte visto…**

**-Por favor… ¿Por qué me dices eso?**

**-Porque tu actitud me dice otra cosa… estás nerviosa**

**-Cualquiera se pondría así cuando le preguntan algo que no es cierto**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues justificando algo que se supone es falso?**

**-Porque… porque…-**Amano suspira pesadamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared

**-Nanase…****-**al verla en ese estado, en el rostro la de chica de lentes se instaló la rendición**-¿Estás segura?-**viendo el camino que iba a tomar

A pesar de que la conocía poco, con esta conversación le había quedado claro que ella no se iba a detener hasta saciar su curiosidad

**-Sí… tarde o temprano lo tendrá que saber… además es nuestra nueva amiga****… **

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Haruko, aprovechándose del descanso que había entre final de las clases del día y el inicio de actividades de los clubes, fue en búsqueda de Namiya. La había visto temprano, pero al estar con Hanamichi y Yohei, vio que inmediatamente no era el momento. Quería disculparse por haberle preguntado por sus padres, en su fiesta y enfrente de sus invitados _"No debí haberlo hecho…"_

Pero dejó esos pensamientos al ver a la cantante cerca del patio trasero de la escuela, era la oportunidad perfecta para conversar privadamente

**-Namiya ¿Puedo hablar contigo?**

**-Oh claro…-**con mucha afabilidad

**-¿Podemos ir al patio trasero?-**a lo que la cantante asiente

Ambas se dirigen hacia los edificios algo más alejados de la escuela

**-Y b****ueno ¿De qué quieres hablar?-**mirándola con mucha tranquilidad

**-Bueno… sé que nos conocem****os poco, y siento que no tenía derecho a preguntarle algo tan personal en tu fiesta**

**-No te preocupes, fuiste la única capaz de preguntarme sobre el paradero de mis padres-**tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza

**-No debería hacer he****cho y te pido disculpas**

**-Y****a te lo dije antes, no te inquietes por una pequeñez, no me gusta ver a la gente preocupada por mí-**con una sincera sonrisa

**-Gracias…**

"_Ya veo… pero sigue necesitando a alguien…"_ de repente viene a su mente la imagen del pelirrojo_ "Necesita a Hanamichi…"_

**-¿Necesitas algo más****? Ya se acerca la hora de ir a mi club **

Haruko se le queda mirando absorta a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sentía deseos de preguntarle otra cosa. Las afirmaciones de sus amigas con respecto a que esa muchacha estuviera enamorada de N° 10 no quería creerlas, aún no estaba convencida de que eso fuera cierto, pero la imagen de Hanamichi abrazándola en la salida de la escuela en la primera clase de reforzamiento y en la fiesta volvía a su cabeza una y otra vez, viendo como lo miraba, escuchando y sintiendo el sentimiento con el que hablaba de él…

**-****¿A… ti… te gusta Hanamichi?-**le suelta sin más

La tranquilidad y afabilidad que había demostrado hacia ese momento Touko se fue en fracción de segundos. El trato que había tenido con ella, había descubierto sin dificultad que era una despistada de primera, que no se daba de cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, ni en su propia nariz y ahora le preguntaba algo tan personal… tan guardado que sólo sus amigos cercanos sabían… ¿Qué debía responder? _"Pero debo averiguar algo…"_

**-Vaya…-**recuperando su semblante**-no pensé que fueras tú la persona que me preguntaría algo como eso…-**con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Perdón no quise molestarte, tampoco tienes que responderme a eso… olvida lo que dije-**juntando las manos, bajando la cabeza en señal de pedir disculpas

**-No****… no es que me moleste, también tengo el derecho de negarme a lo que me preguntas, pero simplemente estoy sorprendida**

**-Sabes… mejor olvidemos esto sucedió, además la hora del descanso está por terminar, nos vemos después…-**dándose media vuelta para seguir el camino

**-¿Por qué lo que quieres saber?-**Haruko se detiene, dándole la espalda

**-Porque Hanamichi es mi amigo**

**-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No es porque sientes algo más que amistad por él?**

"_¿Algo más que amistad por Hanamichi?"_ medita esa pregunta, la conocía bien, siempre ha estado a estado a su lado, siempre ha estado viendo sus progresos en el basketball, ha sido testigo de cuanto ha cambiado, de cuanto ha crecido. Ahora lo sentía más cercano, sentía que podía ver a través de sus actitudes orgullosas y tercas, simplemente ya no se sentía segura de nada

**-No, sólo amistad-**sólo ese nombre podía darle al sentir ese cúmulo de emociones que tenía por el muchacho

Touko pudo notar la duda con que le respondía

**-¿No te importaría que otra chica se ****le acerque con otras intenciones?**

**-No**

"_Akagi no sabe lo que siente por él… sufrirá cuando se le declaré y se que le dolerá mucho porque está verdaderamente interesado en ella, tampoco se merece estar al lado de alguien que no está segura de sus sentimientos… conquistar a Hana por no quedarme sola o porque ambos seamos felices… Esta es mi respuesta Yohei…"_

**-No… no me gusta Hana…-**inexplicablemente Haruko sintió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras**-Yo lo amo…-**la chica gira la cabeza para quedarse frente a frente con Touko

FIN CAPITULO XXII

No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda… Pues sip, este fic aun tiene vida, aunque no debo dejarlo botado por mucho tiempo, es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer, encontré un trabajo y renuncié a él, ahora estoy buscando uno nuevo (espero que ustedes me ayuden dándome buenas vibras)

Con respecto a este cap… si que pasaron cosas después de la fiesta de Touko, no tenía pensado que Haruko supiera los verdaderos sentimientos de la cantante, pero como vi que se estaba alargando mucho, decidí hacerlo, si tienen alguna duda o queja, háganla saber, me encantan los reviews largos, ya que de alguna manera me ayudan al salir del hoyo creativo en el que estoy casi permanentemente

Se que algunos me matarán por lo que mencioné arriba, cuando Rukawa va pedirle a Anzai que se olvide de la idea de entrenar junto con Sakuragi, que Miyagi y Mitsui no son aptos para jugar con el kitsune, pero como he ido desarrollando el fic, creo que fue una buena razón… Ya saben si tienen alguna queja sobre eso y/o tienen una idea mejor, díganmela… no tengo problemas con cambiarlo…

Ahora, la respuestas a sus comentarios… (por si alguien sigue interesado)

**H23:** Como siempre, te respondo de la misma manera

**Akagi:** Quizás Akagi haya idealizado a Touko… tengo que poner una respuesta durante el desarrollo del fic. Segundo, ahora que lo dices sobre Ryota y Ayako, me has dado una buena idea para más adelante. Con respecto con Tokiko, Akagi no aparenta ser muy amable cuando se le conoce y creo que llega a ser muy rudo cuando se le trata por primera vez (Esa es mi percepción)**  
Tokiko:** Jajaja me divertiré bastante desarrollándola como personaje y sobre todo con las interacciones con los demás personajes. El ser amiga de pequeña de Touko, era obvio que se diera cuenta**  
Suma de ambos:** ya veremos como transcurre en la historia con ellos

**Mitsui:** Lo que siente por Nanase puede ser cualquier cosa, solo dependerá de ella que camino tomará ese sentimiento. Oh yeah, Emi necesita cómplices, si que si**  
Nanase:** En este cap, viste que Emi le pone los puntos sobre las ies (no sabes como te agradezco este punto de tu comentario, se me abrieron muchos caminos con respecto a ella).**  
Suma de ambos:** Claro que si, las amigas son para apoyarse… Uchida, Uchida… ¿que planes tendré con él?

**Kogure:** jajaja si el chico es tímido ¿Qué querías?**  
Emi:** De a poco dejará de lado esa actitud, quizás sea la costumbre de salir con tanto muchacho**  
Suma de ambos:** Bingo, le acertaste

**Hanamichi:** En algún tiempo, Hana que quitará la venda de los ojos (sabes como es mi ritmo de publicación, solo depende de mis pocos pero muy productivos golpes de inspiración… sin comentarios…)**  
Haruko:** Ahora con la declaración de la cantante, tendrá mucho más que pensar**  
Suma de ambos:** Aclararse… si que les costará

**Rukawa:** Creo que Rukawa espera causa y recién actúa, solo voluntariamente da el primer paso con algo que realmente le interesa (solo el basket, me cuando fue a hablar con Anzai antes del campeonato nacional…). Tendremos que ver si realmente si es que llega a sentir algo por Touko, quiera actuar…**  
Touko:** Si… bastante cliché, debí ser más imaginativa o ponerla en una situación más normal… pero bueno, ya que estamos en esto… Esconder algo de su verdadero yo… no sé…**  
Suma de ambos:** Bingo otra vez

**Ryota/Ayako:** Ahora que salió alguien más al ruedo… veremos que pasa

Gracias… justo ahora necesito un partido, además de una definición de posición de cancha que le pondré a un nuevo personaje

**PD:** Hinata y Naruto solo estaban estudiando (No pude evitarlo, mi lado NaruHina lo quería) Y que no te extrañe que coloca algunos personajes de otros mangas, pero no interferirán mayormente en la trama, solo cameos

**masg:** Ojala que aun sigas esta historia (aunque lo dudo) El cumple de Touko si que se hizo esperar… Claro ella desea que Hana la acompañe siempre, ahora que le declaró los sentimientos a Haruko, decidió luchar para quedarse con él y con la nueva manager del equipo ahora si que se tendrá que poner las pilas para poder entenderse a si misma. Rukawa, Rukawa… ¿Qué pasará por esa cabeza? ¿Qué crees tú?  
Como dije antes… me divertiré mucho con Tokiko, y eso que solo la pensé como un personaje de relleno… Con los otros chicos… Emi y Kogure, el camino tendrá algunas piedras en el camino… Nanase y Mitsui… después de que su amiga le dijera unas cuantas verdades, por fin pudo reaccionar, sólo espero que resulte lo que tengo planeado para ellos… Ryota y Ayako… la de rizos sentirá cosas que ni siquiera se imaginó que sentiría alguna vez por Miyagi  
Con respecto a tu último comentario… quizás me lleguen algunas ideas… Ryota se apoya mucho en Mitsui (ya que alguna vez, también fue capitán y sabe manejar a las personas)  
Saludos y gracias por el review

**Elena:** Tus reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Melancolía y fuerza eran algunas de las cosas que quería transmitir

**veronick:** continuarlo muy pronto… jejejejeje (huyo a una isla remota). Más que una historia Touko/Rukawa… es una historia sobre la vida cotidiana de un equipo de Basket. Saludos

**H!kRu:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, solo espero que tengas paciencia para ver como sigue con las parejitas que estoy formando. Saludos

**Shuls:** como me agradan tus reviews… la fiesta al fin pasó y creo que pasó más cosas después de la fiesta que en ella… Sendoh ya aparecerá, tranqui, tranqui  
Nanase recibió una buena regañada de Emi, yo creo que ya se lo merecía y que por fin quiera luchar y tratar de conquistar a Mitsui… En algún tiempo ya verás lo que impulsa a Mitchy a acercarse a ella  
Rukawa… creo que pesar de ser alguien bastante ausente cuando se encuentra con mucha gente, es muy observador y como ya ha tratado a Touko y le conoce casi todo el lado B, era obvio que notara sus cambios cuando está con Hana… Celos, celos… veremos si tienes razón en aquello. Hanamichi, creo que ya es hora que vea los verdaderos sentimientos de su amiga, creo que ya se acerca la hora  
Espero que no te haya salido cataratas para que puedas leer esto  
Saludos

**Dreaming:** Gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que la sigas

**LYNN MAIDE:** para el desenlace falta muchísimo, saludos

También agradezco a las personas que han puesto como alerta esta historia, me encantaría que también dieran su opinión sobre los cap, para hacerlo algo interactivo jejeje

Por último, por haber sacado este cap… denle gracias a Dios


End file.
